Savior
by redsandman99
Summary: Upon finding out about Mark and Michelle's engagement, James becomes determined to break them up and take his place at Mark's side. But one visit from someone from Mark's past sends his life into a complete whirlwind. Co-written with xXxVermillionxXx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've never actually written an entire story out before posting it before this little doozy right here…I'm going to say right now though that this one is one of the stories I'm most proud of. XXxVermillionxXx and I teamed up for this, throwing together my insane Lawson bunch with someone just as nuts as them-Vermi's Mindy Stratus. For those who don't know, Mindy is Trish's schizophrenic, rockstar twin sister and Kane's wife and she is pretty much the only female OC that I ever care to read about (cheap plug time: go to my favorite author's page and check out Vermi's stuff-believe me, you won't be disappointed).**

**Buckle up kiddies, this one is going to be a hell of a ride.**

…

"Glen! Glen where are you?"

The sound of his wife's voice distracted Glen from the pile of bills he was attempting to write out. "I'm busy Minda!" he yelled back. "Whatever it is, have Trish do it for you?"

There was a very long moment of silence but just when Glen went to go back to doing what he was doing, Mindy decided to open her mouth again. "But Glen! Trisha is busy!"

"Well so am I! And my shit is actually important so go bug her!"

"I can't! I need you! Glen please, just come here! He's gonna get me if you don't come here!"

Glen groaned before throwing down his pen and storming out of the room to go confront his wife. "This better be important Miranda," he growled, even though he severely doubted that it was.

"We're out of ice cream," she informed him as soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen.

He stopped dead in his tracks and then groaned. "So?"

"So? SO? Glen, the ice cream is goned! It hided from me and I want it now!" She opened the freezer and started throwing shit out of there. "I wanted a hot fudge sundae! Trisha says I can't have it cuz I gotta watch my figure but I want it and I'm gonna get it!"

Glen rolled his eyes before grabbing her and yanking her away from the freezer. "Would you stop that?" he asked, the vein right by his eye twitching uncontrollably. "The ice cream isn't going to magically appear by you throwing shit everywhere."

Mindy stomped her foot childishly and then looked up at Glen hopefully. "You'll get me ice cream won't you?"

"Doesn't Trish have you on a diet?" Glen asked, stalling because he didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Yeah but I can work it off," Mindy replied. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging his waist as tightly as she could. "Besides, we can keep it our little secret as long as you don't open your big fat mouth."

"Me? I have the big mouth?"

"Yes. You are also completely impossible."

Glen smirked. "Look who's talking."

Mindy let go of him and huffed angrily. "Are you going to get me my ice cream or not?"

Glen was saved from having to answer that by the doorbell ringing. "Somebody's at the door!" Thorn screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I've got it!" Trish called out.

Glen sneered at the sound of her voice, wishing that she would just go back home to her useless tool of a husband. They didn't need her with them and he sure as hell was tired of having her around.

"Stop that," Mindy ordered, looking more exasperated with him.

"Well get her out of my house and I will," he snapped.

Seconds later, Trish came into the kitchen closely followed by Mark and Michelle. Michelle was positively beaming and Mark had a very unreadable look on his face. "These two have something to tell us," Trish said, going over to Mindy and attaching herself to her twin. Glen scowled at her and she scowled right back at him, but Michelle was going to be damned if their attention stayed anywhere but on her for very long.

"You guys know Mark and I have been dating for quite awhile," she said, practically bouncing up and down. Glen had a horrible feeling about what was going to come out of her mouth next but she went ahead and blurted it out before he could stop her.

"Mark and I are getting married!"

Glen and Trish both cringed, but they both managed to hold in their horror for the most part. Mindy however, was not afraid to express how she felt about the whole situation. "EWWWW, that's nasty!"

The big fat smile melted right off Michelle's face and Mark raised his eyebrows at her. "And what exactly is so nasty about it?" he asked.

She didn't give him an answer to that. Instead she grabbed Michelle's hand and looked at the engagement ring that was on her finger. "That is so tiny," she said in disgust. "You can't even see that diamond!" She waved her hand right in front of Michelle's face to show off her own wedding ring. "Look at that! Look! Mine's bigger because Glenn loves me more!"

"Little Sister…" Mark said, trying to reel her back in with a warning growl.

"Trish's ring is better than that and Ron is _poor_!" Mindy said smugly, dragging Trish into this ring comparison contest. "I mean, look at it! It's not as big as mine but-"

"Little Sister," Mark growled again. "That's enough."

Mindy blinked at him in surprise. "Why? What did I do?"

Glen quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the room. "We're going now," he said to nobody in particular.

"I don't wanna go!" Mindy whined as she started trying to slip out of his grip. "I wanna know why Mark is marrying HER of all people."

"It's not our business Miranda," he said, only trying to keep his temper in check because he didn't like Michelle anymore than she did.

"Why not? I don't like her. Mark should marry Sara again. I liked her."

Glenn rolled his eyes. "It's not up to you to decide though. Besides, knowing his track record, they'll be divorced before we know it."

Mindy's face suddenly brightened. "Yeah," she agreed, giggling happily. "There's not nobody that can tame Mark! Nobody!"

…

"Dad, I love you a whole bunch. I really do. But this…come on, can't you let him go? You're better off without him."

James ignored Cooper's words and continued with his breaking into Mark's house plan. A couple of days of snooping and spying had allowed him to learn about Mark's plans to marry McSlut, which was where he was drawing the line. The unholy engagement needed to stop and it needed to be stopped fast. Lucky for him, he was always quick to come up with a plan. Sure it wasn't very well thought out and shit, but hey, it was a plan at least.

Connor giggled as James got the door opened. "Yay!" he cheered, walking in after James, dragging a reluctant Cooper in with him. "Go Daddy!"

James grinned and motioned to his kids to stay put and keep an eye out while he went upstairs and delivered his package. He had found a nice little blonde prostitute the previous night that had kindly died for him and let him cut out her heart and wrap it up real nice for Mark. He had tried to keep it beating even after it was out of her body but unfortunately, that hadn't exactly worked out for him. On the bright side though, he was more than sure that Mark would get the message he was trying to send. _And if he doesn't, I'm sure cutting off Michelle's head and putting it on a platter will help him out,_ he thought cheerfully. He knew that he couldn't really do that without potentially putting himself and his boys in serious danger, but hey, a guy could dream couldn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you _see _the looks on their _faces_?" folding her long arms across her chest in the passenger seat of Mark's black Bentley GT, Michelle rolled her eyes. "I mean," shaking her head with an annoyed exhale both her caramel eyes shifted to the window on her side, "they could have at least _pretended _to be happy for us, you know? It's only been about three years!"

"I know" his gaze was fixed on the road, actually keeping both hands on the wheel for the first time in his life, which Michelle now knew was a warning sign that everything was _not_ alright. Sighing and curling her thin lips in for a moment, Michelle ran a hand through her short blonde ponytail and stared at the gradually shifting landscape from the mountains of Tennessee to the plains of Texas.

"It's that little _bitch_, I know it!" she said through clenched teeth, now alarming her fiancée, who furrowed his brow and tilted his head.

"Why?"

"Kane doesn't care who you marry, you know that" she told him flatly. "it's just _her_! She thinks she's the head of the family and everything has to be exactly as she wants it or hell hath no fury." He didn't want to say anything, but that's exactly what Mindy's position was between the brothers. She _was_ the 'head' of the Brothers of Destruction for over eleven and a half years now. "I just don't get it" shaking her head faintly she shrugged, craning her neck to stare at her boyfriend's profile, "Why does she hate me so much? I'm _way_ hotter than that _last_ chick you married who she treated like a friggin' goddess"

"Sara was very good to her" came his cold reply, "yet-"

"Yet Min literally caused _both_ your divorces!" He had to nod. "Then how _dare_ that fat little thing judge me!"

"Do I need to delve into the cocaine/bulimia story once more?"

"Honestly, Mark?" looking him in the eye for a long second she shook her head, "I don't care _what_ you say anymore I'm sick of you constantly defending that bimbo-whore with fake breasts bigger than my head."

Pointing an angry finger at her, his eyes narrowed in warning.

"Not another word." He couldn't say it out loud, but there were many valid reasons both his brother and sister-in-laws despised Michelle. Trish's first words to him in warning were 'gold digger', which scared the life out of him. She had said the exact same thing about Sara and just look how that relationship turned out. Trish was a lot smarter than anyone would like to admit, meanwhile Mindy disliked Michelle's overall attitude towards him and constantly said that she was using him to get ahead in the business. Frankly she was right. Due to her political pull backstage, not only was Michelle Diva's Champion, but the first woman to ever hold both the Women's and Diva's championship and number ten on WWE's 'top 25 most influential women'. Thankfully the Stratus Sisters shared number one, but that whole chart was rigged exactly like Michelle's career. They pushed the hell out of her; meanwhile Mark for the first time in his career was actually beginning to job out to people like John Morrison and Dolph Ziggler. That could easily be turned against him, as Kane had given up his entire career so Mindy could be where she was, though it wasn't be her request. Michelle _told him_ exactly what she wanted, meanwhile Kane simply booked the hell out of Mindy and wouldn't tell her just how much he gave up so she could be happy. Deep in his heart, he felt exactly the way everyone else did. Michelle didn't love him, she loved his power. It flipped his stomach to know it, but what was he supposed to do? He was forty-five and still single. He wanted to settle down, he wanted a family.

"I honestly think Trish only spurs her on and adds fuel to it all"

"What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?" he didn't want to hear a damn thing about the twins from her mouth. Everything she said was poison, but there was nothing he could do. Admittedly he was in love with both twins, but both were happily married and always belonged to someone else from the day he met them. There was also an issue with the both of them; their appearance. He had a particular type he went for, and neither twin could physically ever fit the bill. Gaunt blondes with (usually) large chests and extremely tanned skin were his favorite. Anything below 5'8 was a problem for him, and Trish was 5'4 while Mindy was 4'10. He couldn't deal with anyone that tiny he feared he would crush them. There was another problem with the twins which got to him, but Michelle didn't have; they were the most feminine creatures to walk the planet. Both were constantly obsessing over the most inane shit meanwhile Michelle loved sports; she was book smart, and didn't mind rolling around in the dirt. He could tell her they were going out last-second and she'd be all ready to go. The figures of the women in general were highly contrasting. The Stratus twins had those soft curves and voluptuous features while Michelle was much boxier, like a male. A lot of things pertaining to Michelle were like a male, which was exactly what he liked. Even Michelle's voice was deep and manly, while the twins had those high-pitched, girly tones. Now that he was thinking about it, did he prefer males? Thoughts like this made his head spin, and he couldn't talk about it with Kane. Kane would mock him and offer no assistance whatsoever. He didn't realize what a lucky bastard he was to have a wife and six kids; Mark only wished he could obtain such normalcy. Sure, Mindy was no walk in the park, but bottom line she and Kane were life-partners from the day they met. There was nothing Mark craved more than to say he had that too; he didn't want 'love', love was a myth to him. He wanted a normal life, at least, as normal as he could get. Marrying someone and sticking with them was the first step, and Michelle would help him take it. Was she the ideal female? Absolutely not. She wasn't funny or beautiful, but stuck around him long enough to accept his marriage proposal and live happily ever after off his net worth. Being human he had a sex drive, and sticking to one partner for a while could possibly do him some good, maybe Michelle would want a kid or two, he didn't care. He wanted what his brother had.

Pulling up the long driveway to his ranch in Austin, Michelle furrowed her brow and pointed to something brown sitting on their front steps.

"You have any idea what that is?" Squinting as he pressed the button to open a garage door he shrugged.

"We got a package, beats me."

"Can you get it?" she asked meekly, showing him her bare feet, "I don't have my shoes on." She always took them off, and stepping on the paved driveway in bare feet with the Texan sun could be catastrophic.

"Fine" rolling his eyes after he pulled he car into the garage, he received a kiss on the cheek form Michelle before exiting the car and moving out the open garage door and around the ranch-turned-mansion to find the big brown box. "Now what the hell could this be…?" bending his knees to check the address he froze, "no fuckin' way…" Immediately swiping the box off the ground and swiftly moving towards the garage he entered the house to find Michelle already making herself some kind of peanut-butter and banana sandwich.

"What is it?" with a smile and lick of the butter knife she headed over when he shook his head and warded her off, "What?" placing her hands on her hips she shifted her weight to the left, "What is it? Gwyneth Paltrow's head?"

"Very well may be" he wasn't kidding though she laughed like he was, "Stay here."

"Why?" she giggled, moving to follow him up the steps when he held a hand out and shook his head.

"No" with a searing glare he slammed the door to their bedroom shut and locked it.

"Hey!" she yelled outside the door irritably, "Mark! Lemme in! What's going on? Mark!"

"Stop it" shaking his head he called back before tearing open the cardboard with his bare hands and staring at the little pieces of foam pensively. "Oh, James…" shaking his head he almost didn't want to reach inside, "what did you do?" Gulping and digging a hand inside, he wrapped his hands around something wet and squishy, grimacing as he raised his arm to find a real human heart ripe and dripping with fresh blood. "CHRIST!" screaming and staggering backwards, he dropped the heart on the hardwood floor and slammed his back against the wall aghast.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews! It means a lot to us. **Esha Napoleon:** It's good to know someone is keeping score around here. I lost track a long time ago. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: You'll find out exactly how Mark chooses to handle his business here. **Naomily 17**: Mark really should know that, but he's got a thick head, so knowledge doesn't always go straight to his brain. **SlytherinQueen020**: Numbing is required for anyone who reads about the Lawsons. They are not for the weak of heart. **Sonib89**: Yup, he's nuts. But it's why we love him. **Debwood-1999**: Offing Michelle now would be way too simple. And simple is not mine and Vermi's way. **Souless666**: I know right? Geez, he's such a big baby LOL **slashdite: **believe me, this is not going to be the last time you ask Mark why in this story. There will be a whole boatload of whys before it's all said and done. **EternalxInsanity**: you're welcome! Glad to know we could be of service.

…

"Mark? Mark! What is wrong? Why won't you open this door?"

Mark ignored Michelle and continued to stare at the heart. The blood he had gotten on his hand when he had touched the organ was already starting to dry. He knew he had to wash it away but first he had to remember how to move again. "Shit," he muttered, slowly walking over to the heart and picking it up. What the fuck had James been thinking? He knew that Lawson was nuts but this was crossing the line.

"Mark?" Michelle called out. "What-"

"I'll be out in a minute!" he interrupted, quickly wrapping the heart back up in the package it had come in. He had to act fast because Michelle was going to freak the fuck out if she saw it. Hell, he was about ready to freak the fuck out. This was a blast from the past that he had not been expecting at all, so it was fucking with his mind really badly. _Damn it James, what the fuck is this about?_ he asked silently, almost wishing that his one time companion was in the room with him so he could strangle the mother fucker. _Why the hell do you always have to do this to me? Getting in my head when I least expect it…it's fucking annoying as shit._

Once he had the heart wrapped back up, he opened the door to find Michelle still trying to pound on it. "Out of the way," he ordered, in absolutely no mood to deal with her at the moment.

She frowned, clearly not pleased with the way he was talking to her. "Damn it Mark, what's wrong?" she asked. "You're scaring me."

_Believe me honey, you don't know what fear is_. "It's personal," he grunted, pushing past her when she didn't step aside. "I have to go," he told her. "Stay in the house and don't let anyone in."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it!" he replied, nearly snarling at her. If James was here in Austin, that meant Cooper and Connor had to be nearby. And while Cooper was definitely and James was hopefully not stupid enough to actually do something to Michelle (at least not at this point), Connor lacked both the intelligence and the sanity to show any kind of restraint-which basically meant that Michelle a lamb waiting to be slaughtered if Cooper and James lost control of the crazy kid.

Michelle flinched at the tone of his voice but he didn't take the time to apologize. Instead he stormed out of the house, got into the car and drove away, intending to get James's present as far away from him as he could. He clenched the steering wheel so tightly that he was probably going to break his own fingers, but he hardly even noticed it. All the thoughts he had about getting normality in his life had been shattered with one package. Nothing with James was ever normal; well, not unless insanity could be counted as normal. Then he was as normal as could be.

Mark drove out of the city and then went off on a side road so he could be even more isolated. Once he was satisfied with his location, he pulled over and just stared at the package for several moments. He knew damn well that James probably considered the present a romantic gesture and while the majority of him didn't want to admit it, he was almost touched by it. But he quickly pushed that feeling back down as he got out his cell phone and dialed the number he swore that he was never going to call again. "Come on, pick up you bastard," he muttered. He tapped his foot impatiently as the phone continued to ring. "Come on come on come-"

"You want me to cum Marky? I like where this conversation is going already."

Mark rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What the fuck is your problem Lawson?" he growled angrily.

"Problem? I don't have a problem. I just gave you a present Marky. You should be thanking me. That's the polite thing to do, now isn't it?"

"Cut the crap Lawson. I'm not in the mood."

James chuckled. "I don't blame you. Humping McSlut cannot be good for your health."

"Don't call her that."

"Why not? She's fucking using you Marky and you're letting her do it! You should be ashamed of yourself. This is absolutely pathetic."

Mark scowled. Hearing this from Trish or Mindy was one thing, but James was another thing entirely. He could tune the girls out till the cows came home but there was no ignoring James. He knew that from experience. "You don't know anything about my relationship with her," he said stubbornly. "You don't know anything about me."

James sighed in exasperation. "Wrong Marky. I know you better than you do. I've been keeping tabs on you every day since we've been apart. I know she doesn't love you and I know you sure as fuck don't love her. Yet you cling to her because you want to cling to the idea that you can have a normal life with her. But let me tell you something Marky: normality ain't worth misery. And it sure as hell ain't worth a gold digging bimbo."

"Yeah well I'll take my chances," Mark replied.

"No you won't," James said, sounding way too smug for Mark's liking.

"Oh yeah? And why aren't I?"

"Because you're going to meet with me."

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, that's not going to happen Lawson. When I said I was done with you, I meant it."

"I don't care what you meant. Either you're going to meet up with me, or I'm going to come to you. You've got one day to make your choice."

Mark tried to speak, but James promptly hung up on him. He just sat there for a second, unable to do anything but seethe. This was what drove him absolutely nuts about James; he had no fucking control over any situation he was in with the psychopath. And that lack of control was just not acceptable. "Fuck," he muttered, grabbing the package and getting out of the car. He had to get rid of this thing and then figure out what the hell to do about the James situation. If James inserted himself into his life, all hell would break loose sooner rather than later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Debwood-1999**: Oh yes, Team Lawson is the best team to be on. There's no doubt about that. **Sonib89**: James knows Mark better than anyone in the world and vice versa. He can get to him in ways nobody else can really dream about. **NeroAnne**: I agree, Michelle needs to be far, far away from Mark. And who can blame James for not being happy? I wouldn't be if I was him. **Souless666**: Yeah, Mark's on a search for normality. Let's see how long that lasts now that James is back in the picture. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Determined James is the best James. He doesn't play around at all. **slashdite: **There really isn't much of a reason as to why Mark left James in the first place. It's just what he tends to do. He's done it twice before this when he went off and got married. It infuriates James but it's how it goes. **Esha Napoleon:** Yay! James is still in the lead. Eat your heart out Michelle. **Menaji**: Thanks for the review. Glad you're enjoying it so far.

…

"NO" while adjusting his hold on his three-year-old son, Trygger, Kane shook his head firmly at his older brother, "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. Not on your LIFE, Big Brother!"

"Well WHAT would you like me to do?" Taker spat while throwing his arms off, "You think that just by ignorin' his ass and hopin' he goes away I'ma be able to-"

"Yes" ignoring his older brother's excuse, Kane nodded, "I do NOT want that POISON you call an ex-boyfriend hanging all over you again."

"You just say that cause you hate 'im" Taker snipped while watching his nephew play with his father's large black leather glove.

"Actually" eyes focused on his blonde, blue-eyed son Kane shook his head, "the safety of my wife and children is what concerns me most. Ambie's FIVE, Deadman. You think I need her around those fucking monsters he calls sons?" Again he shook his head. "My answer is no. And if I find out you've been ass-ramming him I WILL take action to protect my wife and children from that maniac…and you won't like it."

Taker had to snort. "You think you can stop him?"

"Yes."

"If he REALLY want t' get to you…" his voice dipped with great apprehension, "there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do about it."

"It would make your head spin how fast I would have him flat-lined if he threatened my family. Bug's pregnant again" he watched Taker's eyes widen, "you wouldn't have known that unless I told you." While smiling thinly at his son, Kane lifted him and moved the wisps of long, pin-straight blonde hair out of Tryg's eyes, "Mommy's killing me with this look on you…" he spoke to his grinning son before facing his brother once more, "We found out two weeks ago." Before his brother could speak he cut him off, "Hence my fear of you bringing that son of a bitch back…I did a good enough job hiding them from him last time"

"He knows yer married" Taker reminded him while slapping a magazine down with a picture of Mindy and Kane loitering outside a dance studio in Los Angeles waiting for Thorn, Scarlett, and Amber's dance lesson to end. "He'd be livin' under a rock if he didn't know-"

"I never told him I was married"

"How? All you did was follow Little Sister around IN and OUT of the ring. He knows every-"

"No. He never mentioned"

"Trust me" he held a single hand up and frowned, "he knows." Suddenly grabbed by the scruff of his neck with one massive hand, Kane slammed his back against the wall and growled.

"I find out you're fucking him again…" he hissed dangerously, "may god have mercy on you."

Taking his little brother's cryptic warning to heart, Taker pushed through the metal door to leave for the parking lot when there they stood. Cooper, Connor, and James all stood in a row waiting for him.

"No…" shaking his head frantically he backed a step into the arena when they took a step closer, "NO!" panicking he shook his head, "you…you stay back, ya hear? Leave me be!" Yet again they took a step closer. "No…!" shaking his head in horror he retreated backwards into the arena and whacked into something hard.

"OW!" that was Trygger…though Tryg wasn't that all.

"WATCH IT, asshole!" grabbing his older brother by the back of the neck Kane slammed him into the wall on the right, "What's gotten INTO you lately?" he shook his head with a scowl, "First you decide you're getting married, then you're receiving human hearts in the mail, and now you're walking backwards into my baby"

"N-n" he stammered when Kane held a hand up to silence him while Eskimo-kissing his lanky son.

"You alright, buddy?" he cooed to his kid while kissing the side of his face, and Tryg responded with large nods while hugging his neck.

"Yeah, I'm okay Daddy"

"Good" he kissed him again before turning his attention back to his older brother, "You almost killed my son. What are you running from NOW?"

Taker said nothing; but his eyes drifting towards the door to the parking lot told him enough. "What?" he smirked evilly, "Boogeyman? Are you my Pillbug now?"

"What 's out there, Dad?" almost falling out of his father's arm, Tryg leaned with the door as Kane opened it and they found nothing but an empty parking lot. "Awwww MAN!" his arms went across his chest in the most Kane-like manner Taker had ever seen, "Uncle Mark's scared of nothing!" even his raspy voice reminded him of Kane's as a baby. He was literally a beautiful reincarnation of his father.

"That's Uncle Mark for you…" Kane sighed while adjusting the bag which hung over his free shoulder, shaking his head at Taker disdainfully. "Get a hold of yourself, Big Brother" slowly Taker nodded, "You're scaring me."

"Bye Uncle Mark!" Tryg waved as Kane carried him out through the parking lot, leaving Taker alone in the dark to soak in what he swore he saw.

Shaking his head while heading towards his hotel room, Taker flipped through his wallet to find where he placed the card-key before slipping it into the door and turning the handle at the green light. Kane was somewhere in the same hall apparently, but Tryg wanted McDonald's so Kane had taken him out to get the kid a Happy Meal because he was a good boy at ringside during his father's match. That was what he did because he no longer gave a shit. Ever since Mindy retired in September of 2006 he brought a few of his kids at a time to the tapings and took them to the ring with him, plopping them next to the commentators for the duration of the match and then bringing them back with him at the end. Amber and the twins were good, but Tryg was the little shit and tried to run up the steps into the ring. Pushing open the door while rubbing his temples to sort his head out, he flipped on the light to find James sitting on his bed with a manic grin plastered across his handsome face.

"Hiya, Marky!" That sent him over the edge, yelping he staggered out of the room and slammed the door shut.

...

"I like fries, Daddy" Tryg nodded while hand-feeding his father a French fry in the elevator as they went up to the seventh floor, "Do you like them?"

"You sound like your mother" he shook his head while running his fingers through Tryg's long blonde hair, "who I thought I left at home."

"YOU sound like Mommy" Tryg nodded with a laugh, placing both hands on his father's face and pressing their foreheads together, roaring like a dinosaur until Kane nipped his neck and tickled his stomach. "WAH!"

"What?" as the doors opened Tryg rested his head on his father's shoulder, tracing the outline of his neck as Kane pulled out the key and opened the door to their room, finding Taker standing there and jumping out of his skin.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"WHOA!" Tryg's eyes widened and he looked up at his terrified father, "How'd he DO that, Daddy?"

"Don't worry about it" scowling and holding Tryg in one arm, Kane shook his head and approached his brother with a scowl, "There BETTER be a good explanation for this."

"I can assure you…"

"Isn't your room down the hall?" Kane jerked his head with a furrowed brow, "How the fuck did you get in here, you creep?"

"I know a few tricks" he replied vaguely, dropping his eyes and sighing deep, "I need your help."

"Gimmie your key so I can chase the imaginary monsters out of your god damn closet" extending a hand as Taker tentatively dropped the key in it, Kane headed out his door and down the hallway with Taker slowly trailing behind, Tryg turning and trying hard not to laugh, whispering into his father's ear.

"What's with HIM?"

"Your uncle's a faggot" Kane replied hoarsely before pushing the door open to find nothing but Taker's bag on the floor, "Oh, that's grand, Mark. Great display for my child"

"What? What's in there?" Taker watched Kane press Tryg's head into his shoulder and shake his head slowly, turning to face him with a scowl.

"Is this some kind of joke, Mark?" he twisted his torso and scowled, "Because I'm not laughing."

"Baby Br-Baby Brother" he stammered, "I-I don't"

"Big Brother" grabbing him by the shirt Kane scowled, "If you know anything about me, you KNOW I hate mind game bullshit."

"Wh-"

"I want you to stop acting like a freak, stop finding ways to piss me off, and stop with the homoerotic shit because I know you're a fuckin' butt-pirate. You don't have to lie about it at this point. I covered your ass enough from being ridiculed for that. You came out already, now leave me alone" shaking his head and holding Tryg tightly he shook his head at his older brother before leaving towards his room. "You can only push me so far as your brother…" Entering his room in a rush to see what freaked Kane out so much, Taker yelped. Written in blood all across the walls of the room was, 'MARK AND JAMES 4 EVER', along with bloodstained clothing strewn about the soaked sheets, handcuffs to the posts, a cock ring, and all sorts of bondage devices scattered about the floor.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed to no one, Kane was long gone, "YOU HEAR ME?" turning around he barked, "YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

…

Placing Tryg down on the ground after entering the house, Kane smiled warmly and looked about for Mindy and the rest of their children.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY'S HOME!" Amber, Thorn, and Scarlett sprinted over while the Autistic Chelsea lingered in the kitchen, watching her father embrace her sisters and say nothing. Frowning at the stunning blonde baby girl all by herself, Kane left his older four to kneel and pull his silent daughter close to kiss her. She was two and hadn't spoken a word to anyone in her short life. Mindy didn't speak until she was six because of paranoid schizophrenia, and Chelsea was diagnosed Autistic and hadn't spoken either. "Hello, you" though Chelsea didn't make eye contact at all (which killed him), he kissed her several times and rested his nose on the side of her face for a minute. Finally she touched his face, and he smiled…that was enough. It was a fucking sin what that baby was doomed with for the rest of her life; he didn't even know how to come about it. Not all of Mindy's millions could save her. "I love you" he nodded to her, pressing his lips to her face before glancing about the house and avoiding the six dogs all hanging all around him. Chelsea didn't acknowledge, she simply grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth. Words couldn't fit how strongly they felt for each other. Their whole family was that way; Taker was always laughing at them. "Where's Mommy, huh?" holding her in a single arm as their live-in maid took their bags upstairs, he glanced about the ground floor. "Hey Pillbug! Bug!"

"Shhhh!" shaking her head of lengthy raven hair; a hand grabbed his hand and led him through the ground floor towards the great room windows.

"What is it, Minda-bug?" assuming she was referencing to a schizophrenic imaginary being, he followed her until she stopped and turned to face him, holding a finger to her collagen-plumped lips and shaking her head.

"You'll scare them away…"

"Who, Bug?" glancing out the window, Kane furrowed his brow to try and locate what it was she was looking at, "What do you see, sweetheart?"

"Shhh!" again, "The boys outside will get scared of your big scary face"

"What boys?" now he panicked, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face her, "What boys, Minda? TELL ME now!"

"I dunno" she shrugged, "They were lookin' for Deadman." His stomach dropped. Picking up the phone and leaving his wife momentarily he spent a good forty-five minutes searching the entire house for any trace of them before calling his brother in a fit.

"If I EVER" he rasped dangerously, "find ANY of those maniacs setting foot on my property I will NOT hesitate to blow your pretty little boyfriend's head away! YOU GOT IT?" he shrieked, "They're FINISHED!"

…

Shaking his head at that voicemail and leaning on his couch, Taker finally picked up his phone and dialed James. Enough was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**RRatedauthor: **Don't worry, we will. **Esha Napoleon**: Dang, James is slaughtering the competition (and not literally for once lol). **Debwood-1999**: It really looks that way, doesn't it? **Souless666**: Yeah, in retrospect Mark really does come off looking like a big time wuss in these early chapters. Shame on him. **UndertakerisWWE**: This whole story is fiction, so Taker and Michelle's real life relationship really doesn't matter here. Vermi and I don't know them, and portraying Michelle as the gold digger people see her as suited our needs for this story. And if that's what people really think about them, then that's their business, not mine. **EternalxInsanity**: Ooh, that's a first. People usually don't threaten to hurt the boys. **JayJayJigsaw**: Considering how long this story is, you actually found it pretty early. Glad to know you're enjoying it so far. **NeroAnne**: He is, isn't he? All of Mindy and Kane's kids are cute, but I've developed a soft spot for Tryg. He's way too adorable. **Menaji**: I like to think the kids are good, despite the fact they're killers like their dad. The whole family has issues, which we will get into throughout the course of this story. **slashdite**: Yeah, it is odd to have Mark running around like a scared little boy. James and the boys have had a long time to hone their disappearing skills, so they have their ways. You can thank Vermi for the "butt pirate" and "ass ramming" words.

…

It was decided that Mark was going to meet up with James at a house James owned about ten miles outside of Austin. Mark was fairly certain that the house was a new purchase for the Lawson family, but he hadn't felt like questioning his ex-boyfriend about it over the phone. James had houses all over the country, thanks to all the dough he was raking in from Likansuk Porn, the one thing he had inherited from his father Joseph that he really bothered to use. Sure he never actually did anything to help the business along besides signing some papers and hiring people to run it for him, but that little bit of work got him twenty million dollars a fucking year. That had always bothered Mark, because he had busted his ass all over the world and was in pain because of it. Of course, James had always offered to provide for Mark single handily, but Mark had always refused it. He had too much pride for that.

When he arrived at the newest Casa de Lawson, he found Connor sitting in the yard, playing with some of his headless G.I. Joe action figures. As soon as Mark got out of his car, Connor looked up and grinned. "I have a new friend Mark!" he announced happily.

"Real or imaginary?" Mark knew it was sort of a useless question because when Connor had imaginary friends, he was absolutely convinced that they were real. The man child's perception of reality did not match everyone else's.

"Real!" Connor replied. "Her name is Mindy but Daddy and Cooper won't let me play with her yet."

Mark twitched. He could only imagine what Glen would do if he heard Connor say that.

The front door of the house opened and Cooper came storming out of it. "Connor what the fuck did you do to my stereo?" he snarled. He didn't even bother looking at Mark. He despised Mark with a passion, mostly because Mark was his biological father but denied him for the first sixteen years of his life. Mark did regret doing that a bit, but he didn't see the point in trying to tell Cooper that. Cooper didn't want to listen to him. As far as Cooper was concerned, he was James's son and nobody else's.

"Nothing!" Connor claimed. The tone of his voice indicated that he had actually done something though, which was something Cooper caught on to.

"You fucking little-" Cooper left the rest of that unsaid and began chasing after his younger brother. Connor screamed and began running for his life. Mark just rolled his eyes before walking to the house and letting himself in. Their fights usually led to sex (the Lawsons had a long history of incest; Connor was actually the incestuous love child between James and his sister Annabelle) and he did not want to see that.

"Marky!" James said happily. He had been waiting near the front door for him. "I was afraid you weren't going to show up."

Mark glared at him angrily. "I'm only here to put an end to this shit Lawson," he stated. "I'm not here to get back together with you."

James looked amused by this. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. All you've been doing is stalking me and apparently Mindy…do you have any idea what Glen is going to do to you when he gets his hands on you and the boys?"

James snorted. "Crispy Critter ain't gonna do shit to us. He may scare a lot of people but we aren't them. Besides, we don't have any interest in laying a hand on his pretty wife or his children. They're just means to get your attention." He grabbed Mark by the hand and began dragging him along. "Now come on. Let's go get a beer."

Mark tried to object, but he was thrown off when he felt an all too familiar spark as soon as he and James touched. He swallowed heavily and just let himself get dragged into the kitchen. _Stop it Mark_, he ordered. _Just stop it. Nothing good ever comes from James. You know this. He's more trouble than he's worth._

"Penny for your thoughts?" James asked as he grabbed two beers out of the fridge. He handed one to Mark before opening his and taking a big drink of his.

Mark just shook his head. "I can't do this James," he said. "I can't. This has got to stop. I can't let you into my life-"

"Yes you can," James interrupted. "The only reason you think you can't is because you've been listening to Glen."

"How do-"

"I've been stalking you Marky. I know what your idiot brother has been telling you." James set his beer down on the counter and walked over to Mark, who didn't move an inch until James was practically on top of him. "Damn it Lawson, back off," he growled. He tried to push James away but James grabbed his wrists and twisted them as hard as he could. "Fuck!" he growled, not wanting to admit how much that hurt.

James grinned and just twisted Mark's wrists even more. "I'm tired of wasting time," he said firmly. "I want you Marky…I want you so bad."

Mark groaned as he felt James press his groin against his. It had been so long since he had felt James's touch…it felt even better than he had remembered.

"Stop fighting me Marky," James pleaded. There was a sense of urgency in his voice that hadn't been there before. "Forget Glen and Michelle. Come back to me. I need you back."

Mark hesitated for just a second and James took advantage of it by kissing him roughly. He groaned and kissed back, his mind losing all control of what he was doing. He managed to get his wrists out of James's grip long enough to shove James up against the wall, but he didn't maintain control for long. James quickly moved him so he was the one shoved up against the wall, and he found himself getting kissed for all that he was worth.

"See?" James said when he finally broke the kiss. "You've missed this."

Mark panted for breath. "Glen's going to-"

"Fuck Glen," James snarled. "Quit caring about what he thinks."

"But-"

James rolled his eyes before taking Mark and laying him down on the table. "Do you still need help making up your mind about this?" He rolled his eyes. "Alright, let me help you out here."

Mark watched as James unbuttoned his jeans. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Don't ask obvious questions Marky. It makes you sound stupid." James got Mark's jeans just out of the way enough to free the Deadman's cock from its confines and hungrily took it into his mouth. Mark groaned and automatically thrusted upwards, just about choking James with his dick. James glared at him before forcibly pushing his hips down and resuming his sucking. Mark bit his lip as hard as he could, trying to contain himself just a little bit. James very rarely willingly gave a blowjob. He saw it as a sign of being submissive, which was something he was not.

"Fuck," Mark groaned, feeling James tongue run up and down along the sensitive vein that was on the underside of his dick. He reached down and grabbed on to James's hair, twisting it tightly. For being someone who didn't suck dick, he was way too good at this. "Lawson…" He tried to steady his breathing and regain some kind of control over himself, but he couldn't do it. James was bringing him close to the edge way too fast. "James I'm gonna….I'm gonna…fuck!" He closed is eyes and put his hand over his mouth as he came, trying to stifle his own moan. For several glorious seconds, he enjoyed the first really enjoyable orgasm in a long time. Then he was brought back down to earth as James got on the table and held on to him tightly.

"Welcome home Marky," he said as he kissed Taker on the forehead. "Welcome home."


	6. Chapter 6

**RRatedauthor: **Mark's only set on Michelle because he's stubborn. James loves a challenge though so he's not through with Mark yet. **Debwood-1999**: lol Yeah, I think James has got her beat by this point too. **JayJayJigsaw:** There's a whole bunch of people who agree with you about that, and Mark will make his decision soon enough. **Souless666: **see the previous comment and at least you're not shy about where you stand lol. **NeroAnne**: lol I honestly think I've poisoned my own mind with Mark and James sex. It's hard for me to pair Mark with anyone else anymore. **ExternalxInsanity**: Update asap? I think that can be done. **Menaji**: There is a lot going on in this story and there's going to be more as time goes on. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Yeah, the want of normal can be hard to keep when a Lawson is in the picture. They're too crazy for the standard definition of normal. **slashdite: **Cooper and Connor are James's boys; that's all the judgment he thinks he needs. Mark is listening to Glen because he's in denial about what he really wants. **RatedRKOHardyGirl**: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. **DarkMage6**: Oh yes, there definitely is. **BellaHickenbottom**: I do too, but wimpy Mark can't last forever. There's going to be a lot of sides to Mark in this and not all of them are going to be good. **Esha Napoleon**: Your grandma is a very wise woman lol.

…

"Baby…" frowning while touching his shoulder as he tried to perform a military press in their home gym, Mindy cocked her head and watched his face redden from the weight, "Can you PLEASE tell me about Mark's friends? You know the-"

"They're NOT his friends," he panted and breathed hard while trying to get the last couple reps in, "I told you, my brother's a fuckin' flamer…"

"You are mean to him" she folded her arms across her large artificial chest, and he dropped the weight to the ground with a loud CLANK! Gulping she backed up a step and shook her head, "You're hidin' somethin' from me." Looking her in the eye he scowled…but couldn't deny her, could he?

"I don't know what you're talking about" grabbing the black towel she offered him and wiping his sweat-coated head and upper body, he nodded in appreciation before rising to his feet.

"But I think you do" stepping in front of him so he couldn't make a break for the doorway, she shook her head. "My friend Connor said he knewed you, he did."

"Connor?" his stomach dropped and his heart skipped a beat, "WHAT Connor? WHO Connor? Did he have a brother?"

"He had a brother and a daddy" she beamed while nodding along and swaying waywardly, "They call you Crispy Critter!" she giggled with a nod, not catching how pale his self-tanned face had gotten, "I like them, they're funny!"

"Bug..." she was scaring the shit out of him, "Please don't tell me you've…"

"What? They were very handsome. They look like nice people."

"NO BUG!" shaking his head and pointing a threatening finger at her, he backed her several steps into a weight machine, "You listen to me, you little bitch" she stiffened uncomfortably, "You see that psychopath EVER again you yell my name, you got it?"

"But you weren't home-"

"So SCARE them, Minda! I don't care WHAT you have to do!"

"They say you are Crispy and burned like a mean butthead" she nodded and tried to free her wrist from his death grip he had clamped it into, "I LIKE 'em!"

"N-no y-y-you d-d-don't…" he shook his head and slammed her back to the wall, "No you do NOT, Minda! You are FORBIDDEN to ever come NEAR them, you got it?"

"No" she shook her head, "I like them lots."

"'You like them lots'…" he sassed, curling his thin lips in and cocking his head to the right, "YOU LIKE THEM LOTS?" She nodded innocently. "Yeah, we'll see how much you like them when they're standing over you with a knife about to slit your throat!"

"Mark will not let his friends hurt me"

"Mark won't do SHIT for us."

"You're just saying that" she grinned flirtatiously, poking her tongue between her teeth and giggling, "I see right through you, my darling."

"You do, huh?" shaking his head he ran a hand over his face, "You DON'T know who they are, Bug…I've already left big brother a warning"

"Why? Who are they?"

"Don't worry about it" he tried to leave again when she grabbed his hand and closed them into the room, severely irritating him. "Bug…"

"What? Who are they?"

"I'm not-" a little hand pressed to his crotch and backed him against the wall, fingering the waistband of his gym shorts and admiring the set of hickeys placed all over his legs at her courtesy. She had a leg fetish with him, so he couldn't ever wear shorts or people would look at him like he was a leper. His back stiffened up, "Minda…"

"What?" titillating fingers worked along his black gym shorts and down they slid ever so slowly, causing an uncomfortable heat for him.

"Bug," he swallowed hard, "stop it."

"Why?" gently running down his length she stopped mid-way down to quickly grasp him before slipping out and turning to leave.

"Hey!" he shouted to catch her attention, but she did not turn, "Hey BUG! You BITCH! Get back here!"

"Now WHY should I do that?" she sighed while checking to make sure their four year old daughters Thorn and Scarlett's heads didn't turn from the TV in the great room, "YOU won't do anything for ME!"

"MINDA!" She smirked as he stumbled out of their home gym and grabbed her by her hair, "Hey!" she didn't acknowledge or grab for her hair, "What…" spinning her around he panted hard, "the FUCK…" he swallowed, "do you want from me?"

"YOU know" she frowned while teasing pressing against him, "but it seems your stupid workout is more important-"

"I have to for two hours a day or McMahon'll-"

"Fuck Big Mac" shrugging she strolled out of the kitchen towards the indoor pool, but that wasn't where she was headed.

"No Minda, I can't just fuck McMahon"

"Yes you can" she nodded while making sure he was still following her as she walked along the black granite floor, around the saltwater pool, "because you have to tell me something and I am mad you will not tell me what it is"

"You tease jacking me off for THAT?" he scowled and stopped walking entirely, shaking his head, "Now I'm REALLY not saying a god damn thing to you."

"Suit yourself" with a sigh and flip of the switch she discarded her clothing and stepped into the sauna, closing the door and locking it.

"OH no…" shaking his head and charging the door he pounded a fist to it, "it doesn't work that way, Minda"

"Too bad" she sighed uncaringly, turning up the heat and lying on her back on the higher wooden ledge, "you will not answer one thing now sucks for ya!" Watching her move her hair from covering her fake breasts he shook his head and punched in a code on the keypad so the door unlocked.

"Too bad I know how to get around that" he replied while heading in, causing her to sit upright and shake her head.

"I hate you" turning and folding her arms across her chest, she tried to move away from him when he hugged her around the waist with a single arm.

"Hate me all you want" he whispered into her ear hoarsely, locking the door on the other side of the room before pressing himself against the small of her back, "but now that you've cost me two hours of lifting…I get to do two hours of cardio instead…and YOU'RE going to help me."

"You don't do SHIT until you tell me who the boys were" she craned her neck to have the tip of her pointed nose bitten. "Glen…" she bopped the tip of his nose, "cut it out."

"Either way I won't tell you" he watched her become cross yet again.

"So get the fuck away from me" she pointed to the door when he hooked an arm under hers and grabbed a breast, fondling to no avail, "I wasn't kidding, Glen."

"Of course you are" he nodded stiffly while beginning to run a hand between her pretzel-crossed legs, "otherwise you and I are in trouble, now aren't we?"

"Go away." He wasn't kidding.

"You break ONE more lifting session for me and I'll fuck you until you bleed, got it?" She spat in his face.

"Go fuck yourself." The moment he turned to hit her she went down his pants and grasped him hard, stroking until he lowered the fist. "You gonna tell me who they are yet?"

"No" he shook his head as she began to pump him in her hand faster, "m—maybe"

"Good boy" she pressed her thumb into the slit at the tip before rising to her knees so his throat was being kissed, "Now who were the boys?" No answer; she stroked harder and felt him harden, "Glen…" she lifted his eyes to hers, "who were they?"

"I'm not telling you SHI-" her head went down and gave him one quick lick before jumping up and hooking her legs around his waist so he impaled her.

"I think" she panted while kissing him; "you made" she nodded again before licking his cheek and shoving her tongue down his throat, "a big mistake."

"HOW?" he hissed, "I'm doing it to protect you"

"From, what?" she shrugged, "Boys? No thank you, baby. Boys do not scare me"

"No" shaking his head he panted and pushed into her harder, debating sitting down or not, "you don't understand"

"Then ex-PLAIN it to me, silly!" nipping his neck she grinned, "I can't understand if ya don't tell me!"

"James" he breathed harshly, not even aware of what was coming out of his mouth anymore he was too focused on getting her to cum before he did, "he's a fuckin' murderer, I hate the son of a bitch"

"Is he?" she sighed uncaringly while watching their lower bodies continue to pump into each other, "Which one was he?"

"B—" he gasped for air, but his inhaler was nowhere in sight, "black hair…the big one" he nodded quickly, teasing a breast with his hand while she waited for a bigger response, "m-my brother's boyfriend"

"HAH!" stopping the action mid-way she laughed nasally, resting her head on his shoulder while he continued humping anyway, "Mark's GAY? No FUCKIN' way I've been all up in that, he's NOT gay"

"James is his fuckin' boyfriend, Bug" sucking a hard breath he came the moment she tightened internally, shivering as he felt her orgasm trickle down his shaft, "I couldn't tell you about him because he's a fucking nut."

"Yeah?" she asked hoarsely while continuing to rock her hips so he remained hard, "and why don't I know him?"

"I di-didn't l-let you" he replied in that deep, raspy voice she loved, "he and his sons are poison. But one of them's not his son, its Mark's"

"So he's got lots of kids?" she nodded while hugging his neck and kissing him on the mouth, "Nice. I knew Deadman had it in him."

"Had it in him?" he sassed, "He's fuckin' GAY."

"No he's not" shaking her head she kissed his nose, "he has babies, you can't be gay and have babies"

"I want you to stay away from James, you understand me?" he asked while holding her close with a single arm, the other on the bench to help penetrate her deeper, "He's a VERY bad man, Minda" he watched her eyes widen and nodded, "Yes…he'll kill you. Him and his sons. I want you to promise me you'll never talk to him, got it?" She frowned.

"They look so NICE"

"NO." Reluctantly she nodded, hugging him as tightly as she could and kissing his shoulder.

"Okay, Glen. I won't never talk to James even if he is so cute." His spine snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esha Napoleon:** lol Mindy's quite the handful. I like that she's in the lead though. **Souless666**: Oh yeah, Mindy got fond of them on sight. Wait until she actually gets a proper meeting with them though. **Debwood-1999**: You're welcome. I'll make sure to tell her that lol. **Menaji**: Yes, Glen really does hit her and she has slept with Mark. The relationship between her and both Brothers of Destruction is complicated, to say the least. **DarkMage6**: That's exactly what I thought when I first started Vermi's stories. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Mindy's pretty much made up her mind about James and the boys, so whatever Glen says about them really has no meaning to her. **NeroAnne**: Any leash she has on him now is nothing compared to the way things used to be between them. Before he lost his mask and went psychotic, she pretty much walked all over him. **slashdite**: Yeah, Glen did call Mindy "bitch". It's not going to be the last time, believe me. As for how Mindy would treat James and the boys now…well we'll get to that soon enough. **EternalxInsanity**: Well since Vermi and I combined our crazy worlds, Phil and Glen's relationship got sacrificed because her Glen is a homophobe. But Phil will eventually make an appearance here. It's just going to be quite awhile from now.

...

Mark panted for breath as he stared up at the ceiling. After the blowjob in the kitchen, he and James had moved the party up into the bedroom, which was where they had been for the past several hours. The smell of their sex was overpowering and their bodies were absolutely drenched in sweat, but he was more satisfied now than he had been in years.

"Want one?" James asked as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the desk next to the bed and put one in his mouth.

Mark nodded and took one for himself. He wasn't anywhere near the smoker that Glen was but at the moment he felt like he really needed one. "You got a light?" he asked.

James nodded and grabbed his lighter. "Here you go," he said, lighting up Mark's cigarette first before lighting up his own. He took a long drag before exhaling it and resting his head against Mark's chest. "Fuck I've missed this," he said with a sigh. He ran his fingers up and down Mark's chest and stomach. "Haven't you Marky?"

Mark nodded. There was no point in lying about it. He and James had always had amazing physical chemistry, despite the fact that they drove each other insane more often than not.

James pouted his lips and poked Mark's stomach. "You can't even say it?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "I missed it too," he admitted out loud, placing a kiss on the top of James's head.

"Good." James grinned before reaching over to grab his ash tray and so he could set it down between them. "Fuck Marky, I don't know how you went so long fucking McSlut. I mean really, I almost feel like taking you to get some serious therapy for that. My poor baby settled for a second rate slut for far too long." James began kissing Mark's neck, nipping at the skin just enough to draw a little bit of blood. "Never again though. You don't ever have to touch her skank ass again."

"Oh yeah?" Mark wrapped his arm around James and pulled him close. "And why is that?"

"Because you're going to break it off with her."

Mark wasn't really surprised to hear that come out of James's mouth. In fact, he had been expecting it since the moment he had arrived. James had always been a bossy little shit. Sure he had been a little bit worse when they had been kids, but never had he ever wanted things to not go his way. "You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it IS simple Marky Mark," James said in exasperation. He got up just long enough to grab his favorite hunting knife before laying back down and laying down the law on Mark. "Now listen up because I don't want to have to tell your funky bunch this again. Ditch the bitch and forget your dumbass brother. The slut is using you and your brother is just being an asshole because he doesn't want to admit I scare him."

Mark sighed. Was Glen really scared of James? That was debatable, but Mark wasn't going to be the one to debate about it. "He's scared for his wife and kids," he said. "You being around them-"

"But I don't want to kill them Marky!" James said defensively. "I don't kill kids and that Mindy chick seems to be amusing as hell. Why would I kill them?"

"Just cool it with Glen's family, alright?" Mark wanted to at least get James to agree to that.

James smirked. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He got up long enough to grab his knife and then he laid back down. Mark had to smile a little bit when he saw the weapon because he had gotten it for James himself years ago as a birthday present. It was nice to know it still meant so much to his lover.

"So what do you say?" James asked, lightly tracing the blade of the knife across Mark's chest and stomach and then licking up the blood that was left behind.

"What do I say to what?"

James pouted. "To being with me again Marky. Damn it, listen to me once in awhile, will ya?"

Mark had to laugh. "Alright alright, get your panties out of a bunch. I'll take care of Michelle."

"Promise?" James reached under the blanket and began stroking Mark's cock, bringing it back to life even though it really needed a break at the moment.

"I promise," Mark said shakily, arching his hips up into James's hand.

"Good. Now let's-"

"Daddy!" Connor whined, barging in uninvited. "I'm hungry!"

James and Mark groaned. Connor was a master cock blocker and he wasn't going to stop once he started his blocking. "Can't you get Cooper to cook something for you?" James asked. "Mark and I are busy."

Connor pouted. "But I want Burger King and Cooper won't take me by himself. He says I'm naughty." He went over to James's side of the bed and began tugging on his dad's arm. "You take me Daddy. You take me right now."

Mark shook his head in irritation. "You're not three years old Connor. Don't talk like you are."

Connor sneered at him and flipped him off (that was definitely a habit he had picked up from Cooper). "Shut up Marky. I was talking to Daddy, not you."

"Behave," James scolded, giving Connor an irritated look before glancing back at Mark. "Want to come with us?"

Mark wanted to say no because going anywhere with Connor was a pain in the ass. But his stomach was beginning to growl like crazy and the thought of food overpowered his usual reasoning. "You buying?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Then I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Souless666****: Normally I would say assuming makes an ass out of you and me, but you're absolutely right. Things won't be this simple for too long. JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: You're going to find out right now how Mark will break it to Michelle. **DarkMage6**: I even forget just how old Connor is. It's a very easy thing to do given the way he acts. **Naomily17**: lol I agree. **Esha Napoleon:** lol **Menaji:** We actually wrote this entire thing out before I even started posting it so that's why it gets updated so fast. We did have our muses working pretty hard though. **NeroAnne**: Yeah, Mark's always known. He's just a stubborn idiot. **EternalxInsanity**: You'll find out exactly what she has to say in this chapter. **slashdite**: It's very easy to see Michelle causing problems, isn't it? Whether she will or not though, is something you have to read to find out. **Debwood-1999**: Mark definitely tends to follow his dick, which is what often gets him into trouble. At least it keeps things interesting.

…

Bracing himself in the doorway, Mark knew this wasn't going to go down well. There it was; he JUST had proposed to her and now he was breaking it off. What would the excuse be? Fear of commitment? He had used that about forty times too many to get out of commitments. This time he was stuck, yet…how could anyone explain the situation at hand with James? 'Hey honey, I just happened to pick up my ex-boyfriend on the way home and no longer want to marry you anymore. How funny is that?' No. He couldn't do it that way even though he truly didn't give a shit about her. He cared, but only for the formality of getting her to actually marry him. Love wasn't something he was exactly full of, for anyone. He didn't even love himself, yet here he was trying to love someone else.

Who was he kidding though? Of course he loved someone after all…he loved James.

Taking a deep breath through his nose as Michelle finished up on the elliptical machine in their home gym, Mark sighed and decided to quit putting it off and simply get the job done. James wouldn't let him alone if he didn't, he wouldn't be sane if he didn't. All his life he had been obsessed with chasing this image of 'normalcy'…but in reality he didn't have a normal bone in his body. No one he was related to did. Holidays were always complete chaos; no normal woman would be able to withstand the Calaway/Jacobs Christmas. Thanksgiving was always great too, especially when Mindy stuck her fingers in the sweet potatoes because she wanted the marshmallows which were toasted on top sprinkled with cinnamon. Michelle always bitched about his family, yet he was MARRYING her? Was he out of his mind? Perhaps he was. Catching a passive Mark entering the gym out the corner of her eye, Michelle hopped off the elliptical and wiped her face and neck with a white towel.

"Hey, Mark" she sighed while catching her breath, approaching him while fixing her short blonde ponytail, "what's up?" He froze; naturally. God forbid he opened his mouth when he had to. Catching his hesitation, Michelle shifted her weight and sighed. "You're doing it again, Mark" she shook her head knowingly with a smirk, "what is it?" He stared at her, swiped for words. "Mark…?"

"Michelle" shaking his head, and running a large hand through his long thinning hair he exhaled loudly, "I can't." She furrowed her brow.

"Can't what?" she was puzzled, and rightfully so. He was awfully vague with that comment. After a long pause, he motioned to the two of them and shrugged.

"This…" his eyes were on his feet, "us…" he swallowed hard, "it ain't workin' out."

Thinking nothing of it, she laughed loudly and shook her head, flipping the damp towel over her shoulder and smiling at him.

"Mark…" she chuckled lowly, "good one."

"No" he spoke firmer, hopefully getting his balls out from underneath her foot, "I mean it." Awkward silence…and then the big wind.

"WHAT?" she gasped in shock, shaking her head and staring at him, "Are you NUTS?"

"…no." He swallowed hard, "I mean it" again his head shook, "this isn't right"

"It's that little bitch who put you up to this, isn-"

"NO" he barked subconsciously loudly, "not this time."

Her face fell…if not Mindy, then who?

He hesitated, "It's me."

"You…?" with raised eyebrows she wasn't buying this at all.

"Entirely"

"NO ONE put you up to this…?" this was just too much to swallow. "We've been together for almost three years, Mark! The least you could do was"

"I fucked up" he nodded meekly, now allowing his eyes to rise from the floor and wander around the room. Knowing his track record though, and his habit with women, Michelle wasn't entirely convinced.

"Who's the chick?" He furrowed his brow, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"WELL" her voice hardened, "WHO is she, Mark? Let me at least beat the hell out of her-"

"I wouldn't try that" she cocked her head. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Sighing and shaking his head, he breathed through his nosed and stared at her gravely. "You wouldn't be around much longer to talk about it."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" throwing her arms out she approached him quicker now, "What's she a serial killer or something?" He stiffened uncomfortably.

"You could say that…"

"Mark" her face fell, "who is she?" Time for part two.

"…it's a he."

"A what?"

"His name is James."

"You're SICK!" she shouted with a shake of the head in disgust, "Are you-what are you kidding me?" He shook his head. "You know what?" ripping the ring off her finger with a frightening scowl she chucked it at him, "TAKE your cheap-ass little piece of shit ring! Give it to your boyfriend!" Staring at the engagement ring on the floor as she stormed out of the room, he made no action to stop her. Not from the moment she walked out the door did he make as much as a sound. Truth be told, he didn't care. The only issue at hand was breaking it to his family now.


	9. Chapter 9

**RRatedauthor**: I don't know how he survived those three years either. It's a complete and total mystery. Enjoy the short chapters while they last though because eventually the updates are going to start getting a lot longer. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Could be bad? It's Glen…it's not going to be pretty no matter how gently Mark tries to break the news to him. **Menaji**: Here you go. Hope you enjoy. **Debwood-1999**: Oh yeah, Michelle would be screwed if she tried to beat up James. He's not big on violence against women but for her, he would make an exception. **SlytherinQueen020**: lol James is up for a celebration. He got what his Mark back. All is right in his world-for now anyway. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. **Souless666**: Yeah, she really had them, didn't she? *shakes head* It was sad, I'll admit it. **EternalxInsanity: **Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. **NeroAnne:** Have I ever told you how much I love your reviews? I mean really, they are awesome. **DarkMage6:** lol We might as well just throw a huge party, shouldn't we? **slashdite**: Acceptance isn't really part of Glen's nature but you can still hope for it. **BellaHickenbottom**: Connor is the master cock blocker. He's so cute though that it's kind of adorable.

…

Glen frowned as he let himself into Mark's house. He had gotten a call from his older brother awhile go saying that they really needed to talk and that it couldn't be done over the phone. That gave him a really uneasy feeling in his stomach but he was doing everything he could to ignore it. _Maybe he needs my help getting rid of Lawson. That psychopath never has been one to know when to take no for an answer._

"Mark?" he called out, frowning when he didn't see his brother anywhere. "Mark are you even here?"

"Yeah!" Mark yelled back. He sounded like he was struggling with something. "I'm here!"

"Well where the fuck are you then?" Glenn asked, starting to move to the sound of Mark's voice.

"I'm uh…just give me a minute!"

Glenn frowned, growing even more uneasy now. Something felt very wrong here. He started looking around, not seeing anything until he spotted a couple of headless G.I. Joes sitting in the corner of the room. _What the-oh God no…_

"UNCLE GLEN!" Connor screeched, jumping out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of Kane. "HI HI HI HI HI!" He started hugging the shocked man and planting a billion kisses all over him.

"What the fuck are you doing you idiot?" Cooper asked as he came in next. "Get off of him! He doesn't even like you!"

"He does too!" Connor insisted. "Don't you Glen?"

"Get off me!" Glen roared, barely resisting the urge to shove the younger man off of him. "NOW!"

Mark came rushing in with his shirt on backwards, his pants unbuttoned and an irritated look on his face. "I fucking told you to wait until I told him first!" he growled. "Why are you out here?"

"I loves Uncle Glen!" Connor whined, hiding behind Cooper, who looked irritated and bored by this whole situation.

"What the FUCK are they doing here?" Glenn growled at Mark.

"They're here with me."

Glenn's eyes widened as James stepped into view. He looked back and forth between the shirtless, smirking psychopath and the disheveled look that his brother now had. "You fucking IDIOT!" he yelled, popping Mark right in the face with his fist. He could not believe his brother. Why was it so hard to get it through his head that Lawson was bad news? "I told you-"

James suddenly Glen by the wrist and twisted it really hard, almost breaking it in the process. "You fucking hit him again, I'll fucking make you regret it," he threatened.

Glen scowled and managed to yank himself free from James's grip. "Don't touch me!" He looked at everyone around him before settling his gaze on James again. "Why can't you leave him alone? He was better off without you."

James snorted. "Yeah, says you. You're just biased because you hate me." He wrapped his arms around Mark and kissed his neck. "Lucky for me though, Marky loves me."

"You idiot. He doesn't-"

"Don't tell him what I do or don't feel," Mark growled, finally speaking up for himself. He put one of his hands over's James's and kept his eyes locked on Glenn. "Look baby brother, I wanted to ease you into this-"

"Ease me into it?" Glen said incredulously. "What, does that fucking mean you're back with him again?"

"Yes it does actually," Mark admitted.

Glen was quiet for a minute, his brain not wanting to process that bit of information. When it became apparent that Mark was not fucking with him about this, he shook his head in disbelief. "What about Michelle?"

"I broke it off with her," Mark answered. "She stormed out after I told her it was a guy I cheated on her with."

"Fucking horse face bitch," James said, nuzzling up against Mark and shaking his head. "You should let me be alone with her for five minutes. Believe me, I would make that bitch regret that she was ever born."

Glen rolled his eyes. "You just want an excuse to kill someone," he snapped.

James shrugged. "So?"

"Cooper I'm hungry," Connor said suddenly.

Cooper sighed and grabbed Connor by the hand. "Come on, I'll get you something to eat. This doesn't look like it's ending any time soon."

"Actually it will," Mark said without looking away from Glen.

"Oh really? Is that what you think?" Glen wanted to throttle Mark so bad that it hurt. Mark was putting everyone they knew in danger by letting James back into his life.

"Yes," Mark said firmly. "I wanted to tell you this man to man and that's what I did."

"Yeah, so suck on that Crispy!" James sneered.

Mark glared back at him. "I told you to behave yourself."

"You told him to behave? He doesn't behave! He'll never behave because he's fucking monster! You can't love a monster."

James smirked. "Really? Then why does Mindy-"

"Don't you even TALK about her!" Glen snarled. "You don't know anything about her!"

"I'm not stupid Glen. I know more than you think."

Mark quickly put his hands up and shook his head before that argument could keep going. "Enough! James, quit baiting him. Glen, calm down and quit throwing a fit about this."

Glenn growled at him. "Don't tell me what to do Mark." He pointed to James. "You fucking stay away from me and my family. You understand me? I'll fucking kill you myself if you go near them."

James just sneered at him while Mark shook his head. "He's not going to hurt Little Sister or the kids baby brother," he said, trying to smooth this situation over. "You don't have to worry about that."

Glen didn't believe him. Mark was and always had been blind when it came to James. Without saying another word he turned around and stormed out of the house, letting his brother's calls for him fall on deaf ears.


	10. Chapter 10

**SlytherinQueen020**: James really has no intentions of harming Glen's family. He might imply things just to rile Glen up, but in reality he has no plans of doing anything to them. **Debwood-1999**: Glen doesn't want to figure it out. He hates James too much to even attempt it. **DarkMage6**: That's a good idea. Glen's got a terrible temper.** Esha Napoleon**: lol It's okay. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **Menaji**: Thanks. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: It definitely it could have gone a lot better or worse…there's always next time though. When Mark or James want something though, it's almost impossible for anyone to convince them otherwise, which is something Glen should have known from the beginning. **xUndertakenSoulx**: Aw, thanks. Vermi and I are glad you're enjoying it. **BellaHickenbottom**: I like them too. Sweet Mark/James moments can be hard to come by because of their dysfunctional nature, but they can happen from time to time. **NeroAnne**: I can understand the sympathy for Glen; it's never fun to see your sibling with someone you hate. But still, it's James. That says everything that needs to be said right there. **slashdite**: You know I would answer your questions, but this chapter will answer them so read away. **Souless666**: Oh yeah, Vermi's Glen is the Glen in this story. As for Mark, I think he's a nice mixture of the two, but yes, he is like my Mark with the whole killing thing.

...

Mindy frowned while watching Kane pace up and down the long, winding driveway like a caged animal while holding a burning cigarette. The five-year-old Amber pulled her mother's arm until the tiny young woman leaned down towards the lanky child.

"What's Daddy doing?" Amber whispered hoarsely as they stood in the front doorway, looking to the left as Kane ranted and vented to himself about something big. Mindy shrugged and shook her head, shifting her eyes to her blonde, blue-eyed daughter.

"You think I know what he does?" Amber nodded. "Ha ha…" she chuckled lowly, "you're so young."

"Go see" Amber insisted; nodding as Mindy shook her head.

"What? Are you kidding? No. He's a son of a bitch."

"PLEASE Mommy?" Kane stopped pacing and ran a hand over his head, trekking a few feet into the thick woods of the Smoky Mountains. They owned fifteen acres of land, but not a soul was around for miles. Mindy laughed nasally now, raising an eyebrow at her oldest daughter.

"You actually think I'm goin' in there after your psycho-crazy-nutjob of a father?"

"Yes." Curling her plump lips in for a moment Mindy went to say something, but blew air past her lips and whacked Amber in the back of the head.

"You get inside incase he gets crazy, you hear me?"

"Yes, Mommy" she giggled, smiling widely and kissing her mother on the lips quickly before running in and closing the door. Pausing for a moment only to watch him slam a fist to a tree and wince at the impact, Mindy gasped and bolted towards the woods.

"GLEN!" That high-pitched shriek caught his attention, forcing him instinctively to turn and flinch at the sight of her standing at the edge of the woods.

"Bug?" immediately his hand went behind his back, but she quickly reached for it and pulled it out, shaking her head and pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Stop smoking, idiot" she sneered, throwing the cigarette to the floor and stepping on it, "You have cancer in your family."

"Does it look like I care?" he replied just as sharply, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"When you have five and a half babies? Yes. You HAVE to care"

"Minda!" he threw a hand in the air and went to leave when she grabbed the bleeding one and frowned.

"Why are you sad?"

"Why am I…" he laughed, pausing only for a moment to stare at her, "Because you pissed me off!"

"No" she shook her head and stepped into the driveway beside him, "before I made you mad. Why are you sad?" Taking a deep breath and staring off to the side, he chewed on the inside of his cheek and took her hand.

"My brother's not marrying Michelle anymore"

"Oh!" her large blue eyes widened, "And that's bad?"

"You have no idea…" he hissed, shaking his head and glaring to the right.

"Why?"

"YOU know why" he couldn't even bring himself to say it, "I went to visit him the other day"

"Yeah?" she giggled, hugging his arm and bringing his head down to kiss him, "He didn't want me to come, I was mad."

"I'm glad you didn't" he sighed, shaking his head faintly, "I don't want you to know-"

"Why? Does he have another girlfriend?" Kane's eyes widened sarcastically.

"You WISH"

"Oh! His boyfriend?" she smiled sweetly, though Kane wasn't exactly enthused. "His boyfriend's so cute, I like him!"

"No you don't" he shook his head dubiously; "You've never met him."

"I want to meet him" she nodded while taking a deep breath of the evening summer air.

He narrowed his eyes and made the hold he had on her hand almost crush bones it was so compressing. "OW!"

"You will NEVER meet him."

"Yes I will" she nodded, "Whether you take me or not, Mark is our brother we are meeting him and his pretty little boyfriends"

"One" he corrected, but didn't lose the terseness of his expression, "He's not a polygamist yet-"

"But he IS polyamorous!" she grinned, catching him highly off-guard with the vocabulary.

"Since when do you speak above a fifth grade level?"

"I like that song!" No wonder… "I like James. I know him already. He says I am funny."

His face went white. "When the boys came he talked to me" she giggled faintly, fair face flushing a bright red, "he looked for Mark…but I liked him. I want to meet him" she tried to mouth the word, "more."

"No…" he shook his head and ripped her by the wrist in front of him, "NO Minda! Never! He broke my fuckin' hand-"

"YOU broke your fuckin' hand" she pointed to the tree while trying to wriggle her wrist out of his grasp, "I saw you hit it in the tree and now it's all blood pieces"

"MINDA" he barred his teeth and shook his head, "I FORBID you from ever see-"

"You think I'm scared of you?" shaking her head at ripping her wrist out from her scandalized husband's hand, she barred her teeth, "Maybe when I was twenty-one you scared the fuck out of me…" she shook her head slowly, "but no more. If you think…" she took a deep breath to temper herself, "for one MOMENT that I will EVER take a threat of yours seriously you're sadly fucking mistaken. I am NOT your toy, I am NOT your daughter…I'm your wife. I support us. NOT you. YOU are living off MY bank account yet you think you're better than me because you have a dick. I love Mark, I want to meet James. I like James. I want James to be my handsome friend. YOU will stay out of it because I hate you and I hope you get cancer" she watched him pull out another cigarette and shook her head in disdain, "so you can either come with me or go fuck yourself. Either way I am seeing James. Goodbye" with that she flipped her hip-length straightened raven hair and strutted back up the driveway, leaving Kane to scream at no one and rip out a cigarette.


	11. Chapter 11

**Souless666**: Blood in the water? That might be putting it lightly. The water just might be blood by the time this is all over lol. **SlytherinQueen020**: Mindy and James… oh yes, there will be fun there. **DarkMage6**: I cheer for Mindy too whenever I reread this chapter. **Debwood-1999**: Mindy has to have a backbone. It's not like people are lining up around the block to defend her. **Menaji**: Mindy and Kane are husband and wife so she and Mark are siblings by marriage. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: She really is quite the force and Glen is whipped by her in a lot of aspects. It's a very interesting situation. **Naomily17**: Here's more for ya. Enjoy. **Esha Napoleon**: Yay, the score card is back! Lol **NeroAnne**: Yes she certainly does. And Amber is awesome. I love her to death. **slashdite**: Their relationship is the definition of the word dysfunctional. Back when they were just friends that were sleeping with each other, they got along really well. Now…well not so much.

...

"Mommy, where are we going?" Amber asked. She, along with the rest of the kids, Thorn's pet Serval Oxa and Trish had been piled in the car by Mindy after her fight with Glen. She knew that Glen was going to go nuts when he found out what she was doing but she didn't care. She wanted to have a proper meeting with James and nobody was going to stop her.

"We're going to meet Mark's new boyfriend," Mindy told her.

"Why does Mark have a boyfriend? I thought he was with Michelle." Amber was the only child bothering to ask these questions. The others were lost in their own little worlds.

"He was. But then he realized she was a big fat stupid face and now he's with James."

"You know I still have a hard time believing this," Trish said with a shake of her head. "You and I have both known Mark for years and never once did he ever say anything about anyone named James."

"Well he was a secret obviously," Mindy said with a shrug. "And since one of his boys is actually his, he's just as bad as being gay as Mark is."

Trish frowned at her. "There is a thing as being bisexual you know. They don't actually have to be gay Meem."

Mindy snorted. "Glen says people who are the bisexual are morons who can't make up their minds."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Glen says a lot of things. Does that mean you have to listen to him?"

"I'm not listening _now_!" Mindy pointed out, turning the car suddenly because she almost missed the turn to get to Mark's place. "He says I'm not allowed to meet James but I'm going to."

"Careful Mommy!" Thorn scolded as she held on to Oxa tightly. "Oxa almost fell!"

"Sorry," Mindy apologized, not really looking back at her daughter.

Trish just shook her head. "You said Glen's been freaking out about this whole thing…is that why you really want to meet James? Just to spite him?"

"No," Mindy said. "I don't care what Glen thinks about James. I like him. Him and his boys are cute." She saw the look her twin was now giving her but she blew it off with a flip of her hair. Trish could think what she wanted. This was her chance to get a proper, uninterrupted meeting with James and she was not going to let it get spoiled by anybody.

…

James glared at the eggs as they cooked in the pan he was holding. "You listen to me you yellow pieces of shit," he growled, being deadly serious at the moment. "I am not putting up with you burning again. I am trying to make Marky breakfast in bed and if you do not cooperate, bad things are going to happen to you. I'm a serial killer damn it. I kill people for my own amusement. And I-"

"Have gone absolutely insane," Mark finished for him, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Seriously, why are you talking to the eggs like they can hear you?"

James took the pan off the burner and turned around so he could face Mark. "Because I can," he replied. "And why are you up anyway? You're ruining the breakfast in bed plan I had."

Mark rolled his eyes. "I'm up because you're cooking. And contrary to what you believe, you suck at it." He moved James aside and took control of the situation. "And I would like my house _not_ to burn down any time soon."

James pouted. Just because he had started maybe a dozen small fires in the past didn't mean that he was going to start one this time. "You promised to teach me to cook," he pointed out.

"I've tried Lawson!" Mark said defensively. "I've tried off and on for years now! You're just hopeless at it."

"Oh shut up," James said with a sigh. He rested his head against Mark's shoulder and just kept it there, happy despite his frustration about the whole cooking thing. It felt good to be back with Mark. Being with him was just…it was just right. It had felt right to him since the moment they had met. Before Mark, the only person who had ever given a shit about him had been Annabelle. And despite the almost constant fighting (the past few days had seriously been the best they had gotten along in years), all of the skanky whores (besides from Sara…she was alright) and a lot of other bullshit that he didn't feel like thinking about, he really still did love Mark. And he knew that deep down, Mark loved him, even if he didn't like to admit it.

"Have you and the boys been out hunting since you got here?" Mark asked, interrupting James's thoughts.

"Do you mean here as your house or here as in Texas?"

"Both."

James grinned. "Remember that message I wrote for you in that hotel room? That came from a maid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Jesus Lawson. If you ever get yourself caught I'm going to bust you out just so I can kick your ass."

"Goody! That means you really do care about me."

"Dad!" Cooper yelled, cutting off Mark's response. "We've got company!"

James and Mark exchanged looks. "We do?" James asked, moving away from Mark and heading out to the hallway. "Who is it?"

"Crispy Critter's family…minus him of course," Cooper replied, opening the door so he could go out and join Connor in greeting the visitors.

"Oh goody!" James said happily as he heard Mark sigh loudly. He had been meaning on seeing Mindy again. He knew she was delightfully crazy and add in the fact that he knew getting close to her would drive Glen nuts (which was one of his favorite activities), it just sparked his interest in her that much more."

…

"Who is that?" Trish asked as Mindy pulled the car into the driveway.

Mindy looked to where her twin was pointing and smiled. "That's Connor. He's funny. I like him." She turned off the engine and opened the door, only to get ambushed by Connor, who had looked up and saw she was coming.

"Hi hi hi!" the man-child shouted eagerly, practically almost pushing the petite popstar back into the vehicle. "I'm Connor! You remember me right? You didn't forget. You're mean if you forgot."

"I didn't forgeted," Mindy assured him. He was the smallest one in his family and he still was about a foot and a half taller than she was.

"Yay!" Connor cheered and then cackled for absolutely no reason at all.

"Uh…Meem?" Trish said, getting Amber, Scarlett, Thorn and Oxa out of the car while giving Connor a wary look.

Connor almost started addressing Trish, but then he saw Oxa and he became completely distracted. "Oooohhh! A kitty!" He bounced over to Thorn and started petting Oxa's head.

"Jesus Connor, way to act like a freak in front of everyone," Cooper said as he and James came outside.

Connor just stuck his tongue out at his older brother before looking at Mindy, who was handing Tryg to Trish and getting Chelsea out of the car. "Can they plays with me?" he asked, pointing to the kids. "I wants to play with peoples. Cooper's a big meanie that doesn't like to play nice."

Mindy nodded. "Okay. Just play nice okay?"

"Otay!" Connor took Tryg right out of Trish's arms and then led Amber, Thorn and Scarlett over to his set of headless G.I. Joes.

"Where did their heads go?" Scarlett asked.

"I cut them off," Connor replied.

"Why did you do that?" Thorn asked.

"Because I wanted to."

Mindy giggled at Connor's honesty while Trish continued to look worried. Cooper just sighed in exasperation before following Connor, seemingly to keep an eye on that situation. That left James to grab each Stratus sister by the wrist and kissing their hands. "Let me properly introduce myself," he said, giving them his most charming smile. "I'm James Lawson and I am at your service."

Mindy just giggled again while Trish looked torn between looking amused and looking distrustful.

"Quit flirting with the women Lawson!" Mark called from the porch. "They're both married!"

"So? They're cute!" James wrapped his arms around the twins and pretty much literally started carrying the both of them towards the house. "Cooper will take care of Connor and the kiddies," he assured them, his eyes landing on Chelsea. "She's pretty."

"I know," Mindy said, shifting Chelsea around in her arms. "She gets it from me." She kissed her unresponsive daughter on the forehead before looking back and forth between Mark and James. "Did you two have butt sex this morning?"

"Mindy!" Trish exclaimed while Mark snorted and James roared with laughter.

"What?" Mindy asked. "Gay men have butt sex. Glen told me so."

"But you can't ask-"

"It's alright," James assured Trish as they followed Mark into the house. "Marky and I don't mind." He looked at Mindy. "The answer is yes. Marky and I had lots of butt sex this morning."

Mindy licked her lips, actually finding the idea of that kind of hot. "Is Deadman on top or is you on top?"

"We take turns," James said. He let Mindy and Trish sit down before sitting down himself. "But between the three of us, he likes it when I make him my bitch."

Mark immediately smacked the back of James's head. "Shut up you moron," he ordered. "Or I'm going to hurt you."

"Oh baby," James said, sounding turned on by that statement.

Trish stared at the two men with wide eyes before clearing her throat and trying to change the topic. "So uh…you two are dating now?"

"Yup," James confirmed. "Again…and if someone gets their head out their ass, we'll actually _stay_ together this time."

Mark just muttered something under his breath before going and getting himself a beer.

"Again huh? How come nobody ever told Mindy or me about you?" Trish asked.

James smirked. "I'm a dirty little secret. Glen can't stand me and Bearer thinks I'm the devil-"

Mindy's eyes widened. "Daddy hates me too!" she exclaimed. "He hates me a whole bunch!"

"Really?" James shook his head. "Asshole. How can anyone hate you?"

"I don't know," Mindy said with a shrug. "But he does. He's hated me since the moment he met me."

James shook his head. "What a moron." He leaned back in his chair and studied Mindy with amused eyes. "Let's not talk about him anymore."

"Okay," Mindy agreed without hesitation. She was remembering that she was supposed to be asking things about him. Glen wasn't going to tell her himself after all. "Where you from?"

"Las Vegas."

"Why does Glen hate you so much?"

"He's scared of me."

Mindy snorted loudly.

James looked insulted. "What? You don't believe me?"

"No!" Mindy said bluntly. "Glen's a _monster_. He can't be scared of anything!"

James's insulted look turned a smirk and he leaned forward so he could brush her hair out of her eyes and run his thumb over her lips. "Believe me Baby Doll, everyone's scared of something…even big bad Glen."

Mindy ran her tongue over her lips, lightly brushing James's finger with the tip of it. "But why would he be a-scared of you?"

James grinned. "Because I'm a _very_ bad man."

Mindy's lips twitched, her body literally feeling like it was melting under James's stare. "I like bad mens," she said quietly, shrugging off Trish who was trying to pull her back.

"You do huh?" James looked happy to hear that. "Well then Baby Doll, I think you and I are going to get along just fine."


	12. Chapter 12

**Menaji**: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. **Esha Napoleon**: James and Mindy have the amazing ability to blow the competition out of the water, don't they? **SlytherinQueen020**: Glen will certainly try it. James won't go down without a fight though. **Souless666**: In Mindy's defense, I would act off if I met James… **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Glen will definitely not be pleased. But Mindy was enchanted by James on sight and she amuses him right now so neither of them are going to truly care what Glen has to say about it. **Debwood-1999**: Yeah, he's back with James, but he's also good at pretending to get his head out of his ass and then revealing that it's still firmly up there. James is merely calling that fact out. **DarkMage6**: Yeah, it sure seems like it, doesn't it? **NeroAnne**: Yup, We do mean Servals as in the cats. Thorn's had her since she was two. Mark should try harder…to keep James out of the kitchen. It's way too risky letting him play in there. As for Trish, she's obviously not going to be as enthralled with James as Mindy is. She's the party pooper on this parade of madness. **slashdite:** Yup, there was major flirting going on. What Mark and Glen will do…let's just say things are going to get very very interesting. **EternalxInsanity**: Connor's got some sort of mental illness, but nobody really knows what it is because he's technically never been professionally diagnosed with one. James figures something went wrong with Connor's wiring because of him being an incest baby. Nobody really realized it until he was a teenager though because they just attributed his behavior to liking to be immature.

…

"So you have to meet my babies" Mindy nodded while leading James out the back door by the hand towards where Cooper was restraining Connor from teaching her kids how to scalp a squirrel.

"I have to meet your babies?" James raised a dark eyebrow and smirked, easily keeping up with her short steps, "I 'have' to?"

"Yes" she nodded before stopping short and frowning at the dead squirrel in Connor's hand, "Now, now," shaking her head at Cooper she pointed to him daintily, "you know they have seen worse. Look at who their stupid Daddy is."

"Oh we know who he is" Cooper nodded surely, whacking Connor in the back of the head once he reached to touch the defensive Oxa, who curled in front of Thorn protectively.

"Oxa!" Thorn chided the large African wildcat, "That is BAD, Oxa!"

"Hah" Connor sniggered as Mindy chattered with James like any proud mother would about her children while James nodded along amusedly, trying to open his mouth to talk about his own kids when she kept cutting him off, "Crispy's so stupid he sold his car for gas money."

"No he didn't" Cooper rolled his eyes while watching the raven-haired aesthetic giggle at everything his father said. Watching from the kitchen window, Trish scowled while slowly shaking her head.

"I'm glad they're taking better than assumed" that voice behind her…shaking her head with clenched fists, Trish turned and shoved him back (though he didn't actually move an inch).

"Are you kidding?" she snapped, though he didn't seem to understand. "He's a fucking nut! What are you DOING? You had a good thing goin' with Michelle"

"Oh" he nodded with curled lips, "You mean the one who used me for everything I had?"

"She wasn't using you-"

"You too…" his voice dipped disappointedly, "Blondie, I thought you'd understand where exactly it is I'm-"

"You KNOW this isn't going to end well" she shook her head while watching Mindy study one of Connor's headless G.I. Joe's with a curious James over her shoulder. "Kane will MURDER him"

"You think he scares him?" keeping his sea-green eyes out the window, he jerked his head towards the gaunt, handsome man Mindy was all googly-eyed over, "I'd like to find that man alive who truly scares him."

"You know he's crazy" Trish's caramel eyes narrowed and she shifted her weight to the left, folding her arms across her broad chest, "when it comes to my sister he may just give your little boyfriend a surprise hacksaw to the jugular."

"Nah" he looked the psychotic duo over and shrugged, "There's no way anything would happen" knowing James better than that he shook his head, "Lawson wouldn't do anything of that nature"

"See, I'm not so sure" Trish shook her head slowly, "she's enchanting…" she swallowed hard, "my Meem…YOU would know." He nodded along to that, running a hand over his face and exhaling hard.

"Lawson's not typical"

"Neither is Meem." They exchanged glances while watching Mindy place her hands over James's forearms and smile brightly while speaking.

"You REALLY should let me and my Trisha give you cooking lessons if you do not know how to cook good"

"The both of you?" he smirked coyly, taking a step closer as her gently resting tiny hands over his arm became a bit of a firm grasp, "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea to me…" he narrowed his eyes in a pout while staring at Trish and Mark bickering in the kitchen while staring at them, "or better yet…" his attention switched back to her as she nodded eagerly, "why don't you give me a private lesson so your meanie sister doesn't annoy me"

"Oh, my Trisha annoys EVERYONE!" slapping her forehead nervously while tightening her other hand's hold on James's arm, she rolled her eyes with a groan, "She is JUST like my Glen! They like to annoy and be so stupid all day"

"Unlike you" his long index finger tapped her nose and she grinned, she had a smile on her that could ignite cities.

"Exactly" the megalomaniac nodded along, "I wanna throw them both against a wall sometimes"

"THAT could be fun…!" he fantasized the situation when she snapped his face to hers again.

"LISTEN to me, you're not listening!"

"But of course I am" one hand gently ran down her cheek and the icy skin flushed bright pink, "That accent of yours is simply horribly wonderful."

"Canada" she nodded, "It makes my Glen so mad."

"Oh yeah?" politely linking an arm around hers they strolled away from Cooper and Connor babysitting all five of Mindy's children.

"Yeah"

"Well," he raised his eyebrows pointedly, "You should tell Crispy Critter to listen to his big dumb mouth sometimes. If anyone's got a shit voice, it's him."

"He'd knock me in the face"

"He wouldn't…?"

"HAH!" shaking her head and leaning on him coquettishly she released an exaggerated sigh, "You didn't know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Marky didn't say"

"That I am my Glen's punching bag?" she took a deep huff through her nose, "No, I guess he would not tell you" squinting in the blinding Texas sunlight, Mindy sighed, "My Glen can be a real ass when he wants." Sniffling she lifted up her baby pink cami so he could see the long line of stitches down her waist, "He gotted mad and digged a fork in me lots 'til I bleeded in all pieces and went to the hospital to get staples."

"Ain't you preggers?"

"He does not care about me" she shook her head while flipping her magnificent head of hair; "I do not like him at all." Granted, she loved him more than life itself when not in a schizophrenic funk.

"This…" Trish motioned to both Mark and James, "Kane's right…it can't work." He became cross, raising an eyebrow at her. "He's too dangerous, Mark…what if he turns on you? THEN what? He's like Kane; he's a pitbull, you can't trust him!"

"He would never lay a hand on me"

"But my SISTER?" she motioned out the window with a frightened glaze over her large caramel eyes, "there are more people involved in this situation than just YOU, Mark! I understand you're all up in him, but"

"Blondie, I want you to drop the entire argument before he hears you…" his eyes were fixed on James brushing back Mindy's hair and clamping a large hand in it, speaking what appeared to be softly while trailing a finger along her fair face, the bleary-eyed Mindy suddenly subdued. "He'd never lay harm to any of us. He's only tryin' to be polite."

Watching how close Mindy was keeping herself in relation to James's body Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah…real polite."

"You stop" Taker warned her with a snip.

"Why?" he didn't understand her query, "Why the sudden interest in men, huh? Hell, you've been with ME before how could you-"

"I've always been this way" Mark nodded along with an eyebrow rise, "you just never picked up on it."

"How?" Trish drilled again, "How did this 'James' come about? What are you on opium?"

"We knew each other since we were kids…" he swallowed hard, looking Trish drearily in the eye, "in fact; HE was the one who burned down me and Baby Brother's home"

"But Kane always says it was you"

"My baby brother don't know jack about anything. He has no respect or tolerance for everyone who believes something to be different from how he sees the world."

"What about him?" she pointed out the window to James, "What's HIS story?" Mark didn't quite understand her fully. "How did HE become a butt-pirate too?"

"He ain't gay either" Mark shook his head much to her astonishment, "more he's a bisexual"

"Yeah, but according to Kane-"

"You either suck dick or you don't…" he rolled his eyes distastefully, "his vulgar point has been made clear."

"Has James ever been in a ahh…" she cringed, not quite sure how to come about this, "REAL relationship with a woman?"

"He loved his sister, Annabelle" he replied with a nod. "Connor's theirs"

"And what about Cooper?" she motioned towards the son with a bit of a sour look on his face as he babysat not only all of Mindy's kids, but Connor too. He swallowed hard.

"Mine…" nodding along silently he caught the look of slight hostility sent his way, "but we don't speak much of the matter"

"Then what is-"

"Boy sees James to be his father…" his back turned from the window as he cleaned up James's mess which he made while trying to cook in the kitchen.

"Kane is GOING to murder everyone in sight for this."

"And I'm tellin' you, James ain't afraid a' anyone…"

"Oh, but he is" Trish nodded surely, "everyone's afraid a' somethin'…even Kane. The ONLY way to freak him out is to hurt Meem…any other way nothing matters."

"Lawson has no weaknesses" Mark spoke up firmly, "He doesn't possess the type of soul for one."

"Hey…" James picked Mindy's face up to make her smile again, "quit crying. I don't want you crying in my cooking lesson which my Marky refuses to give me!" Giggling loudly and shaking her head at him, her lips rested on his knuckles for a moment before hugging an arm and pulling him inside with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**DarkMage6: **I have to agree. As hard as she is to live with and handle, he has no right to do the things he does to her. **Debwood-1999**: Yeah, Mindy needs hugs and you're going to need like three seatbelts because this will be that big of a ride. **Menaji**: It'll be one hell of a battle, that's for sure. **SlytherinQueen020**: Exactly. Those three are his weak spots, although one would have to be either insane or have a death wish to try to go for them. Messing with the people he loves the most is a guaranteed way to wind up on the wrong side of his knife. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Kane has serious issues. He loves Mindy but hurts her in a lot of ways. It's not a healthy relationship. Mark knows James can handle himself; Glen's nuts but James is the bigger and stronger of the two. **Esha Napoleon:** Yeah, well Glen isn't exactly a big sweetheart here. He can make it very hard to side with him. **ExternalxInsanity**: It'll definitely be interesting, to say the least. **Souless666**: *pats head and hands tissues* There there. **NeroAnne**: Poor Cooper's always the babysitter. It's the price he pays for being the responsible one. And yeah, I felt terrible for that squirrel too. And given how her twin is, Trish has to be parental. Before Kane, she was the one taking care of her. **slashdite:** Nobody knows with Connor. The kid is all over the place. As for the rest of your review…well addressing those matters would be called spoilers and I do not indulge in those lol.

...

"No no no no!" Mindy cried out, grabbing the flour and placing it back into his hands. "That's not enough! The cookies will come out bad if you don't put more in!"

James frowned in confusion. She was trying to teach him how to make chocolate chip cookies and so far it didn't seem to be going so well. "The recipe says-"

"That recipe is BAD!" she said vehemently, snatching the piece of paper away from him and throwing it away. "They NEVER get it right. Now add more flour!"

Normally he did not take getting ordered around that well, but he was so amused by Mindy that he let it slide. "Yes ma'am," he said, saluting her and doing what he had been told.

She giggled and ran her fingers over his arms, lingering on the strong muscles. "Can I asks you something?"

"Technically you just did," he pointed out, cracking the first one of the eggs that he needed and putting the yolk into the mixing bowl.

"Well I has to asks you sumthin' else," she informed him.

"Okay. Ask away."

"You says that everyone is scared of something. Well who scares you?"

"Nobody scares me," he replied, which wasn't actually a lie. Being afraid of something happening to Mark, Cooper or Connor didn't count as a who, and the fact that he absolutely refused to even think about such things made it so that he wasn't about to admit that out loud. Physically he knew that they could all handle themselves, but having cancer take Annabelle away from him before they were even thirty had left its mark.

Mindy frowned at him. "I think you're lying."

"I'm not. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because the only person that ever came close to scaring me is dead."

Her eyes widened. "Really? Who was he?"

"My mother," he said darkly. He tilted his head to the side and pointed to a large scar that was on his neck. "You see that? She tried to slit my throat with a wire hanger when I was three years old."

"Really?" Mindy asked with a gasp. She reached up and traced her fingers over the scar. "Poor baby…how did she die?"

James looked around to make sure Trish wasn't around before leaning in close to Mindy and talking in a hushed voice. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded.

He looked around again before putting his mouth up to her ear and whispering a confession. "I gutted her like a fish and then burned her body up."

"You did?" Mindy asked, breathlessly giggling as she did so.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well you wanna know what?"

"What?"

"I killed my mommy too."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You did? What did she-"

"Daddy!" Connor yelled, coming in and breaking up the conversation. He had his beagle Snoopy clutched tightly in his arms and he appeared to be very distressed about something. "That mean kitty growled at Snoopy!"

James raised his eyebrows. "You took Snoopy to meet Oxa?"

"Yes! I wants them to be friends but Oxa is MEAN!" Connor stomped his foot unhappily.

"Well keep Snoopy in the other room then," James replied. He really did not want the poor dog getting eaten by that cat. Connor was deeply attached to the animal and Thorn's pet would end up horribly murdered if the precious puppy was hurt.

Connor pouted his lips and growled before storming back out of the room. Mindy watched him go before looking up at James. "He acts like a baby," she said wisely.

"Yeah," James agreed. There was no denying that.

"Is he broken?"

"He's an incest baby," he said with a shrug. That was the only explanation he had for Connor's fucked up mental state.

"Incest baby?" Mindy asked with a wrinkled nose. "Why would you have sex with someone in your family? That's nasty!"

He chuckled before grabbing his wallet and taking a picture out of it. "This is Annabelle," he said, handing it over to her. "As for why it happened…well shit, that's just too complicated to get into."

Mindy looked at the picture carefully. Annabelle was sitting in a swing at the park, holding a two year old Cooper in her arms. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with her rich, dark brown hair and her smile showed just how much she had adored the baby in her arms. "She was pretty," Mindy admitted. She tilted her head to the side and started laughing. "Look at Cooper's hair! It was orange!"

James laughed too before taking the picture back and putting it away. "That's Mark's fault. He and Annabelle got friendly one night after drinking a whole bunch…actually that's the only time they really even liked each other. The rest of the time it was purely a hate/hate relationship." He looked away as Mark entered the room. "Marky!" He bounced over to his lover and hugged him tightly. "We're keeping Mindy."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "She ain't a dog Lawson. We can't just keep her. Besides, I think baby brother will have an objection to that." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began playing the voicemail he had gotten.

"MARK!" Glen snarled, sounding positively enraged. "Mindy and the children are fucking gone! That bitch took them Lawson, I KNOW she did! Your boyfriend is DEAD when I get a hold of him!"

James tilted his head to the side and stared at the phone for a moment before laughing uncontrollably. So Glen wanted to kill him? Well they were just going to wait and see about that.


	14. Chapter 14

Debwood-1999**: Yeah, it kind of does seem like that, doesn't it? James is just so eager to keep her…and yeah, Glen is going to need all the help he can get. SlytherinQueen020**: Definitely agree with you there. Glen doesn't abuse his kids but he's openly hit Mindy in front of them, so it's still not really a healthy situation for them to be in. **Menaji**: Here you go. Hope you enjoy. **RRatedauthor: **Let's call Jerry. Jerry is more entertaining. **Souless666**: Nope, I don't think you have to repeat yourself. It's not going to do much good. **DarkMage6**: Maybe it's because I'm biased but my money is on Lawson too. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Mindy is very adorable when she wants to be. She and James click really well. **Esha Napoleon**: Your score boards are inflating James's head. I hope you know that. **ExternalxInsanity**: That about sums it up right there. **slashdite**: Yes, Mindy really did kill her mother. We'll get into the why and stuff later on. As for Glen, he's completely irrational when it comes to things involving James. In his mind, Mindy wouldn't be there if James hadn't come around looking all "pretty". Plus he was kind of just looking for an excuse to get at him at this point. He wants James out of Mark's life and he wants him out now. **NeroAnne**: Glen does need to chill. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen any time soon. He's too whacky to even try it.

...

"God damn it" sitting on the couch with Snoopy in her lap and Connor curled next to her, Mindy hesitated before dropping her head to James's large arm as they watched, 'Law Abiding Citizen' via iO.

"God damn what, Little Sister?" Mark rubbed her shoulders gently from behind the couch (the three selfish darlings had taken up the entire space). He figured the whole 'new friend' thing would wear off soon, though admittedly he himself wasn't entirely over Mindy. The possibility of him and James 'keeping her' didn't mind him. Just as James had loved Annabelle, he had loved Mindy before his little brother took her away.

"I dunno" she reached back an arm so Mark could read the text message on her baby pink Blackberry, "My Glen knows I cannot read yet he sends me reading." With a shake of the head and a smirk, James kept his eyes on the screen.

"I don't think Crispy meant for you to read that" catching her baby blue eyes he motioned to himself and Mark, who read the text worriedly, "That's for us."

"He's coming" the moment Mark said that, Mindy's stomach dropped. James on the other hand could only sigh and roll his eyes.

"What's he gonna do? Get me with a shotgun?"

"Knowing Crispy Critter, he's got a lighter and matches ready" Connor snickered, "You ain't scared, Daddy, right?"

"Of who?" James scoffed, lifting the arm now to hold the tiny woman underneath, "Uncle Crispy? Hah! Let him try. I'll break his fucking wrist."

"I don't know…" swallowing hard and moving towards one of the front windows, Taker frowned while waiting for the black pickup truck to pull into his driveway, "You've never met him when Little Sister is involved."

"Why? He like you or something?" Connor asked Mindy, and James could only roll his eyes.

"It's his WIFE, stupid" removing her from his arm and now standing off the couch, he ran a hand over the smooth raven hair and pointed to her, "You stay here with Connor now, you got me?"

"Why?" frowning, Mindy shook her head. "If my Glen sees me okay he will not be so mad."

"He ain't checkin' to make sure you're okay" James joined Mark by the window and wrapped an arm around his waist gently, "Crispy show up yet?"

"Not yet…" looking around, Taker caught Trish and Cooper actually having a human conversation in the backyard with the kids running around playing with Oxa. Tryg was sitting in Cooper's arm while Trish had Chelsea. Being a gentleman, Cooper offered to hold Chelsea too since he was built like a freight train, but being the independent woman she was, Trish kindly declined.

"Mark" Mindy whined and went to stand, but James turned and pointed to her.

"What did I tell you about standing, Baby Doll?"

"Sit DOWN, pretty lady!" pulling her next to him and petting her like a dog, Connor tried to turn the TV back on but Mindy shook her head, holding down the number 1 so Kane was called. Of course he ignored her. In fact, he was there, in the driveway, already searching for James when Mark came out the front door and grabbed his shoulders.

"Baby Brother…" he growled, but the obstinate Kane shoved him backwards and pointed inside the house.

"Don't you DARE 'baby' me! I WARNED YOU about bringing that MANIAC around my wife and children!"

"Speak for yourself" that voice…horrified, Kane spun around to see James leaning against the side of his black pickup truck, Trish's Range Rover right in front of it (Mindy only bought small, expensive cars that were essentially useless when transportation was concerned).

"You…!" he hissed, balling his fists while James could only blow him a kiss.

"Miss me, Crispy Critter?" No comment from the Big Red Monster. Smirking slyly, he moved off the car and began circling Kane like a vulture.

"Ohh shit…" Trish sighed while holding her sister back from running out the door, Cooper digging a hand into Connor's shoulder so the man-child didn't bolt to say hi to Kane when he clearly wasn't wanted. His father had it all under control, Cooper knew that. Kane didn't scare him; he couldn't even scare his own wife anymore.

"I wouldn't worry" Cooper shook his head, "Dad won't rough him up too bad."

"Daddy doesn't know when to quit…?" Connor piped up when Cooper gave him a swift whack to the bad of the head.

"James…!" Mindy's wild blue eyes were focused on the three men in the driveway, Taker with a hand over Kane's shoulder to keep him at bay from doing something incredibly stupid like charging James.

"He's fine, Dolly" Cooper shook his head and exhaled calmly, "Crispy won't do anything TOO deplorable to him."

"Yes he will…" Mindy's stomach dropped as Kane began to snarl at James's words, "you don't know my Glen…"

"For YOU at least" Trish spoke up while making sure all five children were nearby. "He's insane for YOU…no one else matters to him."

"He's a jerk" Mindy sighed while watching her husband scream at his older brother to let him go, "I hate him."

"Then stop having babies with him, silly goose" Connor poked the tip of her pointed nose and Trish could only roll her eyes.

"You don't get him…" Mindy gulped and clung to Trish's pink cami (their outfits always matched as did their hairstyles though Mindy's fell below her butt and was black), "he loves me. I'm not allowed to be free."

"That's a lovely family you got" James egged the monster on even more fearlessly, "pretty kids…" he shook his head with a grin, "not what I'd expect from your ugly mug."

"Lawson" Mark tried to interject to play for both sides, but James was on a roll.

"That's a beautiful baby doll of a wife you got too…" he snickered lightly and made eye contact with Mark before continuing, "too bad you beat the fuck outta her. She's a nice kid." Again, Kane didn't respond. "Yet you call ME a monster, right?" he raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Now when did I ever try and hurt my Marky, huh? When did I…ever…make a little threat on his precious life? Better yet" he stalked closer to the volatile younger man, "when did I ever make a threat on YOURS?" Kane's eyes narrowed. "My boys and I were around your pretty little family all ding-dong day and could have massacred EVERY ONE OF THEM" Mark's sea-green eyes widened, he didn't like where this was going, "if we saw fit. But we didn't. We didn't do SHIT to any of them! Clearly we ain't all those meanie things you keep calling us. In fact, there was a nice-ass stapled gash down Mindy's side which she told me came from you and a fork. Real classy, Crispy!"

"If I get one more word out of you, I'll-"

"You'll do WHAT, Crispy?" in his face now, James egged, "Hit me? Go ahead, Crispy! I'll break your fuckin' wrist again in front a' your wife and babies!" Ripping away from Mark, Kane lunged at James and went for his throat like always, after forty-three years of life; Kane had never changed his method of offense. Naturally anticipating the grab for the throat, James sidestepped and wrenched his arm around his back.

"HEY!" coming between them, Mark tried to get them both apart when the front door was slammed open and the blood-curdling scream caused both Cooper and Connor to double over while holding their ears. Even James winced.

"THAT'S IT!"

"Minda?" turning and shoving James away, Kane's breaths shortened at the sight of Mindy standing in the doorway with a kitchen knife in hand. A knife in her hand?

Staring to the point that his jaw almost dropped, James looked to Mark and the older brother could only pinch the bridge of his nose.

"There's a point in every argument…" Mark began when-

"I'M going to KILL MYSELF!"

"WHAT?" Kane shrieked, and Taker exchanged a pointed glance with James.

"Fuck she doin'…?" Connor looked to Trish, who groaned and debated pulling her back in or not.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Mindy screamed at Kane, "THAT'S IT! I'm done! Goodbye!" with that she bolted into the house. Cooper went to grab her when Trish shook her head.

"MINDA NO!" on cue Kane sprinted into the house behind her, stumbling in the doorway and leaving the couple befuddled in the driveway, "YOU STUPID BITCH! GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!" the bathroom door slammed in his face and she screamed, "I'M GONNA DO IT!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Kane shrieked, actually starting to pound on the door, "YOU STUPID CUNT GET OUT HERE! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

"NO, Mommy!" Thorn and Scarlett screamed, though Trish was already knelt on the ground explaining the situation to the older four, "Don't do it Mommy!"

"This is ritual for every argument" Mark explained with an arm draped over James's shoulder, "I hope you realize what you're 'keeping'."

"You kidding?" with a besmirched shake of the head, James's eyes were glued to the doorframe, "That's fuckin' genius." Now he smiled at Mark and gave him a firm kiss, "I should do that next time."

"The hell you won't" Mark shook his head and dug his fingers into James's wrist, "You ain't cute enough to convince me with that shit"

"I'm plenty cute" James pouted, heading back towards the house while watching Kane continue to bang on the door to the point that the wood was beginning to splinter. "Shit."

"MINDA! YOU OPEN THAT GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"I CAN'T! I'M DYING!"

"MINDA!"

"I'm BLEEDING, Glen! Do not strain me!"

"MIRANDA MARIE!" his voice was hoarse from shrieking and screaming, James clearing his throat behind him and pushing the monster aside.

"Baby Doll…" the door opened, he headed inside giving Kane a sinister glare, and the door slammed shut.


	15. Chapter 15

**SlytherinQueen020**: They definitely are an insane bunch, there's no doubt about that. **SBMFanatic**: Glad you're enjoying it. **Debwood-1999**: I'm sure Connor would love that idea. **DarkMage6**: Kane did have that coming. Plus it would have been bad for Mindy's health if she had let him in there. **Menaji**: Let's let Vermi sum this up: Glen is a sociopath. He is incapable of any true emotions. He's quick to anger, but just as quick to let it go without holding grudges. He is incapable of 'love' as we know it, but is wildly possessive and develops obsessions, in this case, Mindy is his obsession. A romantic relationship is just another opportunity to find a trusting partner who will buy into his lies. Everything about a relationship is a game. He gets pleasure from her pain because he's sadomasochistic. He has a string of psychological disorders pretty much. **Esha Napoleon**: lol You're making me feel bad for Glen right now. He hasn't even scored yet. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Oh yes, this is a delightful mess. We realized that when we were writing it. **Naomily17**: James does have a good point. He could have easily wiped out the entire family if he wanted to. Cooper's got Connor under control for now. There's no telling how long that will last though. Connor's an unpredictable little shit. **NeroAnne**: Trish is totally used to this. She's gone through this way too many times. **slashdite**: Honestly, Mark doesn't see Mindy's flirting as a big deal at the moment. He figures that it'll all just stop once James gets bored of being her new friend. As for Mindy and Glen, it's less about love and more about obsession, possession, dependence and a whole bunch of other fucked up shit. Connor doesn't know that Mindy doesn't really get a choice about whether she has babies or not. If Glen wants a kid, he's getting a kid, end of story. And no, I couldn't picture James threatening to kill himself to get his way either. It's just not his style. He does appreciate Mindy's dramatics though. If that was his way, he would totally do it too.

…

Mindy stared at James as he locked the door behind him, the knife dangling loosely in her hands. "How bout you give me that Baby Doll?" he asked, ignoring the fact that Glen was once again pounding on the door.

"No," Mindy said stubbornly, taking a step back and tightening her grip on the knife. "I should do it. Teach my Glen a lesson."

"MIRANDA GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" Glen roared from the other side of the door. If he kept up his pounding, the whole door was going to break sooner rather than later.

"I'm taking care of it Cripsy!" James yelled back, reaching out and snatching the knife out of Mindy's hands. She tried to grab it back but he held it high above his head where she couldn't reach it. She glared at him but it had no effect on him whatsoever. He just smirked and patted her on the head, rolling his eyes as Glen became even more enraged than before (which Mindy hadn't sure would be possible).

"LAWSON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH HER-"

Mindy scowled angrily. Her head was starting to hurt from all the screaming and she absolutely hated the fact that Glen was acting like a total idiot. "SHUT UP GLEN!" she yelled, grabbing James's hand and placing her on her breast.

"Uh…what the fuck?" James said in confusion.

"MIRANDA-"

"JAMES IS TOUCHING ME!" she screeched, once again deliberately getting under his skin. She knew he was going to try and make her regret it later, but she didn't care. "HE'S TOUCHING ME AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

That was all it took for Glen to finally kick the door open so hard that it almost came off its hinges. Mindy shrieked in fright and jumped back into the corner, barely hearing Trish's screams and her own children's cries over Glen's roaring. James just snarled and ducked as Glen went for his throat again, driving his broad shoulder into Kane's stomach while grabbing his legs and taking them out from under him. The two of them went crashing to the ground, and it was only a matter of seconds before the fists were flying.

"Stop it!" Mark yelled. He was trying to get in between the brawling giants but it wasn't really going that well. "Damn it, I'm going to fucking beat the both of you with my belt if you don't knock it off!"

That didn't stop James or Glen. In fact, they just started hitting each other more. "Cooper!" Mark growled. "Help me!"

"In a minute," Cooper replied. He jumped over James and Glen so he could pick up Mindy and carry her out of the room.

"Hey!" Mindy protested, trying to wiggle out of his arms. "Let go!" She pouted as he didn't let go of her until Trish took possession of her, and then he went back to help Mark separate James and Glen.

"Come on," Trish said, dragging Mindy into the kitchen, where Connor was watching all the kids. "Sit down."

"But James could get hurted," Mindy objected. She knew how nasty Glen could get when he was mad.

"Mommy, why does Daddy not like your new friend?" Amber asked as she climbed on to Mindy's lap. Thorn and Scarlett quickly joined her, hugging her tightly. They seemed to be afraid that she was going to go off and threaten to hurt herself again.

Mindy shook her head. "Daddy is stupid. James is nice."

"Yeah," Connor agreed. "Daddy is really nice. Uncle Crispy is just a doo-doo face!"

Trish just shook her head and picked up Chelsea. The disapproval was written clearly on her face, but she didn't get a chance to verbally express it. There was a loud bang and then, just seconds later, Cooper was dragging James into the room.

"Are you okay?" Mindy asked, staring at James with wide eyes. The corner of his mouth was bleeding a little bit, but other than that, there didn't seem to be any other significant damage to him.

"I'm fine," James said, glaring at Cooper who just rolled his eyes. "I wasn't finished with Crispy yet but-"

"Dad just stop," Cooper said in exasperation. "Seriously, this is absolutely ridiculous. The both of you are way too fucking old to be acting like this."

James snorted. "Age has nothing to do with this." He sat down in the nearest empty chair and propped his feet up on the table. "Age don't fix stupid. Crispy Critter is a prime example of that." He looked over at Mindy, who was blatantly staring at him. "You can't go home with him," he told her.

Mindy snorted. "I don't have a choice! He'll make me go."

Trish nodded in agreement. "He's an asshole like that."

"Yeah, well, he's going to be shit out of luck tonight," James informed them. "Baby Doll goes home with him tonight and she's gonna wind up in the hospital. And I can't allow that to happen."

Mindy tilted her head to the side. "You can't?"

"Nope. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Batman."

Cooper snorted loudly before laughing his ass off.

James pouted. "Oh you just shut up. I could so totally be…well okay, Batman was a bad choice. The Joker would be better." He grinned evilly. "Yes…I'm the Joker. And if anyone disagrees with me I'll blow them up!"


	16. Chapter 16

Naomily17**: She's known him for eleven years now. If anyone is going to get under his skin, it's her. Debwood-1999**: James has many talents, that's for sure. Aw, thanks. I'm glad you like him so much. **DarkMage6**: Yeah, he's a bit too sick and twisted to be Batman. The Joker suits his personality a lot more. **SlytherinQueen020**: I can too and I don't know whether to be entertained or scared to death. **Menaji**: James appreciates the love. It makes him feel all special. **EternalxInsanity**: Glen's not gay in this one. Normally I have him paired with Phil but when we combined worlds, we went with Vermi's Glen and he is most definitely not gay. **Esha Napoleon**: Yeah, I kind of figured that out awhile ago lol **NeroAnne**: Gotta love the rampant insanity. It makes for fun times. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: Glen and James are definitely not known for their maturity, that much is obvious. slashdite: James thinks he needs to interfere and for Mindy's physical well being, it is for the best because she is fucked otherwise. As for Connor's playmates, there's no way Glen will let them stay at Mark's if James is there. They're going to have a hell of a time getting him to leave without just Mindy.

…

"Kane…" shaking his head on the front lawn and holding his little brother's shoulders, Mark sighed and double-took between them and the house, "I believe it's best you go."

Breathing hard through his nose and tearing away, Kane barred his teeth and clenched a fist.

"Then allow me to collect that BITCH and my children"

"By that you mean Blondie and your children? Yes" Mark nodded, though Kane shook his head violently with widened eyes.

"You know DAMN WELL what I meant" he tried to move around him when Mark shook his head.

"No, Baby Brother…" grabbing his arm so he stayed put, Mark steeled himself and glared at Kane paternally, "If you think for one moment that I am going to allow you alone with Little Sister tonight, you're out of your damn mind"

"And what would EVER make you think that, Big Brother?" Kane cocked his head dangerously, mismatched eyes flashing towards the house where he could easily see Mindy trying to watch but an onslaught of attention from James made her decide to frig the situation and keep her eyes on him. "I don't like the way she's been behaving"

"Nothing short of the usual I can assure" Mark nodded, sidestepping to prevent Kane from moving past him. "You're too hard on her"

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about?" shaking his head dubiously Kane gestured towards the house, "You couldn't last one DAY with that little bitch and you know it! No one can!"

"You don't give anyone a chance to prove your theory" Mark replied calmly, though Kane was showing no signs of calming down.

"You lay one FINGER on her I'll gut your undead ass like a god damn fish, you got me?"

"You think Lawson would allow such a thing?" he asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow, sensing the upper hand now as Kane backed a step. Swallowing hard and scowling, Kane glared at the grass below him and scoffed.

"I'll pull a gun on him, Big Brother" he nodded stiffly, now making eye contact, "that or I'll knife him if he decides he wants to place a hand on the cunt or any of my children."

"I think you need to leave before I MAKE you leave"

"I'm not going anywhere without the harlot or my children" he answered nastily, shoving past his brother and heading for the door when Mark spun him back around, "WHAT do you want from me? I made your pretty little boyfriend bleed I'll do it again if I see fit. Don't fuck with me when it comes to my BITCH wife."

"She ain't comin' home with you…" his voice dropped angrily, "Not as long as I'm alive"

"Then may I suggest you MOVE" Kane spat, "Before I find a reason to end your life followed by the Manson family in there"

"Daddy!" on cue as Mark had signaled behind his back to Trish, Amber ran out followed by Thorn and Scarlett. Now he was stuck. "Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

"Sweetheart" he didn't want her there he wanted to go inside and get Mindy, but the three older girls and now Tryg were all grabbing at his legs and jumping to be picked up.

"We had FUN, Daddy!" Scarlett nodded as he picked her up with a kiss to the lips and grabbed a handful of lengthy blonde hair.

"You DID?" he feigned interest while giving Mark the evil eye.

"YES, Daddy!" Thorn nodded and kissed the side of his face from the other side, "You should have been there, Daddy! We MISSED you lots all the time!" they sounded like little Mindy's which to him was a comfort.

"I missed you too" he nodded while checking for his in-law and scowling the moment he noticed she was loading Chelsea into the Range Rover. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's not coming, Daddy" Amber reminded him from the same arm Scarlett was perched in, "Mommy wants a sleepover with Uncle Mark"

"Yeah, I'm sure she does" he hissed bitterly at his brother, handing off his three eldest to Trish but keeping Tryg in his arm, "You're with ME, big man." The angel-faced blonde, blue-eyed boy nodded.

"Where's Mommy, Daddy?" much like his father, Tryg's attachment to Mindy was sick. It flipped Mark's stomach to see how much Kane had molded that boy to be just like him.

"I'm going to get her"

"You'll do nothing of the sort" Mark held him back yet again when a stoic Mindy appeared in the doorway and took very small strides with her short legs as she approached Kane and Taker.

"MINDA!" he barked, "YOU GET OVER HERE-"

"I am having sleepovers with NICE James and NICE Mark. YOU can go away before I kick you in the shin!"

"I thought you were committing suicide?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Mommy!" Tryg reached forwards so Mindy pressed a kiss to his mouth before glaring at Kane, who Mark was preventing from dragging her in the car with him.

"I love you, baby" that was for Tryg. She looked to Kane next sternly. "YOU let me have a sleepover or I'll do it for REAL and you will have my death on your conscience forever and ever and I will not care. I will laugh at you when I go to heaven"

"You're a Atheist…" he poked her nose, "Atheists just sit in the dirt and rot."

"Then I will become a zombie and bite you for all the times"

"So help me, God" backing off with Tryg, he grabbed her chin before looking to Mark threateningly.

"I'm staying in a hotel with Trygger, you hear me?" he hissed to Mindy hoarsely, "Your stupid sister is going back home with the rest of them, and once I pick you up tomorrow we'll be-"

"She leaves when I say she can leave" Mark spoke up to highly irritate Kane, "I'll be the one to inform you when she may return home" Kane went to open his mouth but the older brother laid down the law, "You may call her, you may contact her however you wish…" he knew better than to trust the devilish Kane with her alone that night, "but she stays with ME until I think you've calmed significantly…" he looked Kane in the eye now, "is that understood?"

"Bye!" Mindy waved him away when he pressed a hard kiss to her mouth to the point that her lips almost bled.

"You be by that phone at all times, do you understand me?" he whispered so faintly only she could hear, "Otherwise you have death in your future."

"I love you TOO, Glen very very much" rising to the tips of her toes she returned the bruising kiss before shoving him away, "but I hate you now and every day forever. Goodbye."

"Go to hell, Minda" he shook his head at her before locking eyes with Mark, "You watch that little bitch with your life, you hear me?"

"YES! He hears you very well shut up and leave"

"No YOU shut up, Minda!" he shoved her backwards when Mindy turned on her heel to storm back into the house, but he dug his fingers into her shoulder and bit her neck so hard it bled, "You LISTEN when I speak to you"

"Nope!"

"Baby Brother, you leave her alone" none-too-gently Taker pulled the newly pregnant Mindy away from Kane and shook his head, "she's pregnant. Or has that slipped your mind along with all common sense?"

"You think knocking her up is an issue?" he hissed, "She's three weeks along in our sixth pregnancy."

"Glen…" now the face that fucked his entire life over was pleading, "Go away."

"So you can fuck my brother or that maniac? No thank you"

"YOU leave her alone!" Mark, now agitated, grabbed Kane by the shoulder muscle and started walking him towards the car, "She goes with you when I say she can…you understand me?"

"Stupid ass can call me when he feels like it" Mindy rolled her eyes and went back into the house, grabbing Connor's hand as he watched from one of the windows and heading into the kitchen, "I need to go shopping, Mark is taking me shopping I have no clothes you have to come with me."

"Nawww why the mall?" Connor whined, Cooper grabbing him back and shoving him so Mindy let go of his hand.

"Ask Dad" Cooper motioned to James playing with one of Mark's kitchen knives at a barstool, "Should be interesting." Nodding and sniffling from allergies as both Trish and Kane pulled out of the driveway, Mark reentered the house and approached the door to observe any damage Kane might have caused.

"Hi" she popped next to James seated on the barstool and sulked, frowning at the countertop while his eyes finally lifted.

"What's up, Baby Doll? Crispy finally gone?"

"Yes" she nodded before watching the motions his fingers made while playing with the knife, "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" he raised an eyebrow with a playful grin, "Why would I ever be mad at you?"

"Because" she shrugged as Mark entered and ran his fingers through her hair, "I made-ed you grab my boob and you did not look happy"

"Nonsense" Mark shot James a glare before pressing his lips to his former mistress' cheek, "I love you, Little Sister."

"Can you take me to the mall now?" she held his face in one hand, grinning with a giggle as the smile spread across his face.

"I promised you I would."

"James, can you come? I need to go shopping I have no clothes, can you come can you come please James?" she grabbed one of his hands and laced her bitty fingers between his, "I want to go with you, I like shopping but I hate going by myself and Mark is coming you can be together or hang out with me"

"She only goes to Versace and Victoria's Secret around here…" those were the only places in the local mall that Mindy would dare be caught shopping in, "and she gets a lot of volume wherever she goes" she was Hollywood's 'It' girl for over twelve years, "if you come with us you better behave."

"How do you just stand around and watch a woman try on clothes?" James narrowed his eyes with a shake of the head while Taker smirked, handing Mindy the keys and allowing her to go start the car.

"Do you need me to delve into my dressing room experiences with Little Sister?" with a nip to James's neck he headed out the garage door to hear she had already gunned the engine to his black Bentley GT.

"JAMES!" Mindy shouted from the backseat as Taker climbed into the driver's seat, James lingering in the doorway before heading towards the car.

"What?"

"You wanna make hot chocolate with marshmallows when we get back? And then a s'mores pie?"

"You're my s'mores pie" Mark reached back and poked her nose as she giggled, James begrudgingly deciding whether he wanted to sit in the back with her or up front with Mark. Ultimately he chose the front so he had more room, but craned his neck so he could see what crazy thing came out of her mouth next.

"You want a god damn pie?" She nodded. "Then give me another cooking lesson and we'll make one." Normally he wouldn't be caught dead following a dainty little girl around in a store…but something about her…everybody was on her dime. He couldn't figure out whether it was beautiful or frightening…Mark sure seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh! James!" reaching forward to Mark's delight she grabbed James's hand again and held it tightly, "Thank you for coming. I like you more than I like Glen. You are very nice and I like you more than him." He could only smile weakly. Flattery was something he was used to, though the way everything rolled off her tongue…alluring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Debwood-1999:** Yeah, shopping with them would be quite the experience. This chapter will prove that. **SlytherinQueen020**: He scares me too in this to be honest. The guy has major issues. **DarkMage6**: Yup, she's safe with her brother in law and three serial killers-I like to think of that as unique littler paradox lol. **EternalxInsanity**: Oh yeah, Mindy's big on shopping. She can afford anything she wants and Mark and James aren't going to reel her in like Glen does. **slashdite**: Mindy's pretty good at getting men whipped. It's a talent I need. And yeah, Mindy and Glen not only define strange relationships, they define dysfunctional relationships. **Menaji**: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. **NeroAnne**: His girls are cute. And rereading this chapter made me want pies *wanders off to get some* **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: James will actually probably enjoy being gone after. He's an attention whore like that. **Esha Napoleon**: Damn straight.

...

James twitched as he drank his blue raspberry slushy, trying to ignore the twitchy feeling that the mall was giving him. Normally he avoided malls like the plague, and when he did go he always just grabbed what he needed and then got the hell out of there. Standing in the middle of the store and waiting on a woman who seemed like she was never going to get done. "How much stuff does she need?" he finally asked.

Mark just smirked as Mindy continued to pile stuff in the two store clerks hands'. Being who she was, she had gotten Versace shut down just for her, and she had all the employees and security at her beck and call. There were fans outside screaming their damn heads off and it was starting to get really annoying. "You'll be surprised how much she can spend. She's got less self control than you do."

James took another drink of his slushy and nodded. He had figured that one out all by himself. While he had never really listened to her music, he knew her music had made her a fortune, so she could spend however much she felt like spending. Mark told him it drove Crispy Critter crazy because he hated living off her wealth. James wasn't totally surprised by that fact, and he figured it probably didn't help their domestic situation one little bit. Personally though, he thought Glen should just get the fuck over it. So what if Mindy was pretty much a billionaire? So what if he was living off her? If she was making all that money, more power to her.

Then again, he raked in at least twenty million a year without really having to lift a finger, so maybe he would have a different opinion if he had to actually busting his ass for his money. _Wait, what am I thinking? If I was Glen, I would just mooch off her and stop treating her like shit. Fucking douche bag is what Crispy is._

"James!" Mindy said, snapping her fingers as close as she could get to his face. "Pay attention!"

He blinked and looked down at her while Mark chuckled. "What?" he asked.

"Do you think I should try this on?" she asked, holding up a dark blue blouse.

"Uh…yeah sure," he said with a shrug.

"Okay," she said happily, turning around and bouncing towards the dressing room. Halfway there though, she turned around and glared at them. "No peeking," she warned.

Mark shook his head. "Don't worry Little Sister. We're not going to peek." He looked at James and frowned. "What the hell are you doing?"

James slung a designer bag over his shoulder and struck a pose. "Do you think it brings out my eyes?" he asked.

Mark stared at him incredulously. If his jaw would have gone any lower, it probably wouldn't have hit the floor. "Would you put that down?" he finally asked. "You look like a total idiot!"

"Oh come on Marky," James whined, striking a different pose. He was scaring the employees and some of the fans outside the store, but he didn't care. "I want you to be honest here."

"I am being honest you retard!" Mark said. "Now put that down before you spill your drink on it. You will have to buy it if you get it all blue."

James rolled his eyes and put the bag down. "You're always spoiling my fun," he complained.

"Who is?" Mindy asked as she stepped out of the dressing room. Only two of the buttons had actually been buttoned on her blouse, so she was busting right out of her top.

"Marky," James replied, staring down at the tiny pop star. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" she said brightly.

"How do you stand having tits that big when you're so tiny?" he asked. "I mean, there are women that complain that having big boobs hurt their back."

Mindy shrugged and looked down at her ample chest. "I like 'em big," she said. She pouted her lips and looked back up at him. "Why? Don't you like them?"

"I never said I didn't. I was just wondering."

She giggled and tried to make him touch them again but Mark quickly put an end to that. "Go get your other shirt back on," he ordered. "You've still got to look at shoes, don't you?"

She glared at him as James groaned at the thought of having to stay in this store even longer than he thought. "You are SUCH a party pooper!" she growled before kicking him in the shin and storming back into the dressing room.

Mark shook his head and James smirked. "Yeah Marky, you're such a party pooper," the psycho agreed. He polished off the rest of his slushy and threw the empty container away. 'You stupid ass raping party pooper."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Mark said, sounding exasperated. "Whatever. Label me the bad guy. I'm used to it."

James chuckled in amusement before grabbing Mark and kissing him roughly. Mark rolled his eyes but kissed him back, ignoring the world around them until…

"Hey! Cut that out you faggots!"

James broke away from Mark and his eyes landed on some asshole who was being pulled back by security. He smirked and started walking forward, shaking off Mark as he tried to hold him back. "You got a problem asshole?" he asked, taking a good hard look at the guy who wanted to start shit.

Mindy came out of the dressing room at that moment and frowned. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Oh…someone just called me and James faggots," Mark asked, once again trying to hold back James. It wasn't really going very well because James was literally telling security to let the guy into the store so he could repeat what he just said to his face.

Mindy's eyes narrowed and before Mark could stop her, she got a pissed off look on her face and she turned to the guy who had made the comment. "They're not faggots stupid! They're bisexual!" She stuck out her tongue for good measure before grabbing James's hand and started trying to pull him away. "Come on, let's forget about him. He's stupid like Glen. You're too nice for him."

James just smirked. _Oh yes, I'm real nice…I'm going to nicely slit his throat when I get my hands on him. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Debwood-1999**: James is a big fan of slushies in general-it really doesn't matter what the flavor is. And yeah, I agree, what Mindy did was win. **Menaji**: That's his current plan. Never offend a serial killer. It's basic knowledge 101. **SlytherinQueen020**: I don't know, I think malls can be fun sometimes. Other times they do suck though. I can agree with that. **Souless666**: If I didn't know you better, the fact that you're happy about that would scare me lol. **EternalxInsanity**: Mindy's silliness makes for good entertainment, that's for sure. **DarkMage6**: Yeah, one would think… **NeroAnne**: lol James definitely wants to. Very few people can get away interrupting his smoochies with Mark. **slashdite**: Thank you. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: lol James can have a good time with anything if he's in the mood. He's got no shame so making an ass out of himself for the sake of fun doesn't bother him like it does Mark.

…

Wearing nothing but a busty white silk slip and a fuzzy baby pink bathrobe, Mindy flipped her wavy, damp hair over to the left so it completely covered the left side of her body while pacing back and forth on the phone. The saucepan she had heating on the gas stove with a wooden spoon sticking out if it began to boil, so she snapped her fingers at the stove for James to shut it while counting five mugs in front of her and beginning to give her mixture a couple of extra swirls with the spoon. As thanks, she reached a little finger and placed it to James's lips with a giggle as he smiled.

"What?" she asked the gruff voice on the other end, "Oh no, stupid-head…I am making homemade hot chocolate and my s'mores pie is in the oven…Yes, I am teaching James how to cook…" suddenly she became cross, "NO! I would POISON it if I made it for you! Maybe you would stop being FAT if you stopped eating my desserts!" her large blue eyes bugged out, "I'M fat? Fuck you! I'm never coming home now! I hate you forever and ever, get hit by a bus and lose your life!" she giggled at the response, poking her tongue between her teeth, "I hate you too, honey pie…kill yourself." With that she hung up and almost slammed the phone to the counter when a strong hand caught her, Mark shaking his head and pressing his index finger to the tip of her nose, so she barred her teeth to start biting at it.

"So I take it, you and Crispy are on good terms, huh?" James went to dip his finger in the pan full of homemade hot chocolate when she slapped it.

"NO sneaksies!" she replied sternly, now moving in front of the stove and checking all around her to see if Cooper, Connor, or Mark tried to get at it either. "You will ALL get it" looking to the bag of giant marshmallows at the edge of the counter, she bent and patted Snoopy on the head before kissing his nose and standing once more, flipping her lengthy damp hair again while pouring an equal amount into each mug except her own, which she secretly gave a little extra, before plopping marshmallows in next.

"Looks good…" Mark nodded as she sweetly handed him a mug when Connor came bounding into the kitchen, hugging her waist as she giggled gaily and craned her neck to see the man-child's face.

"Ooo! Is it ready yet, Mindy? Is it? Huh? Did you make it like you promised?"

"Yes…" shaking her head knowingly she handed him a mug and he kissed her cheek quickly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he smiled widely at her before looking down at his dog, "Come on, Snoopy! We'll come back for s'mores pie!"

"Ten more minutes" Mindy pointed to the clock before giving the 'mature' Cooper a nod and handing him a mug as well, "It's really good I licked the bowl." Smiling at Mark quickly and taking her own, she carefully blew it before jumping and covering the top of James's with her hand, "Ooo! No no! Be CAREFUL, honey! It's really hot; you'll burn your tongue!"

"Hmmm…" looking to Mark, James smirked evilly, "you wouldn't like that much, would ya Marky?" Mindy looked to her brother-in-law with a girlish pout and he shook his head at James.

"I'd skin you."

"I wonder…" without blowing the top James went to take a sip when Mindy simply slipped from between the lovers and checked the clock before storming out of the room. James was already pinning Mark against the counter with kisses when the older sibling in him caused Mark to turn away and gently move James backwards, though he didn't like that, "Hey! What gives?"

"Little Sister?" raising an eyebrow and glancing into the next room, Mark tried to see if he could catch a glimpse of her when James pushed him back against the counter and waved him off.

"Don't worry about Baby Doll, she's fine" he had no way of knowing that, but it didn't matter at the moment. Mark was pinned against the counter and succumbed to James's kiss, trying to resist James's hands working on his pants because he knew it was wrong but simply didn't have it in him to refuse. Beginning to watch from another room and deciding not to, Mindy slipped back into the shadows and headed to the staircase, plopping to a step, tossing her head of thick raven hair against the wall, and covering her mouth so she could shiver for a moment. Hot tears streamed down her fair face, and she tucked her knees to her massive breast implants. From the times of Trish and Ron being together since they were fourteen, Mindy hated being a third wheel. Despite the hundreds of millions around the globe who 'adored' her as fans, no one actually gave a shit. Her entire life was spent alone, even with her misogynistic husband who she had spent over eleven years of her life pleasing. Schizophrenia made her constant skeptic of others to begin with, but rejection always put her out of whack. Everyone rejected her; nobody wanted to spend time with a crazy girl who only cared about herself. She cared about herself because herself was all she had. In the end, she was truly alone. Everybody was amused by her for an hour or two before casting her aside like a broken doll. They all hated her, she knew it. Everyone wanted her to suffer. They liked seeing her cry, the more she cried the less of a human being she became. Her mother had told her so, her father had told her so, even her own sister and husband constantly told her how she was nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing forever. It was all because of her brain; that stupid brain nobody liked. Some days she wanted to simply scalpel herself to death and nobody would care. They would throw a party because the nuisance was dead. Everybody could have a life again if she died, nobody would have to take care of her and they can be as happy as they want. Ten minutes was done, she wanted to go in and pull her pie out before it burned, but was scared they would make her go away. She didn't want to know what they were doing anymore. She wanted Kane to just come take her home and beat her up, what was the worst that would come of it? A concussion? Broken bones? Each of the above sounded better than nothing at all. Hugging herself and lifting her bleary eyes to make out shadows as they crept over the vast high walls of the entryway, shadows curled and extended their arms to her. She tried to reach out for one, but could not grasp its hand.

"No…!" she whimpered, taking in a sharp inhale and reaching again, trying to stand up so she could reach it, but couldn't. "You're too tall" folding her arms across her chest and sniffling, she ran a wrist covered in fuzzy pink robe over her naked eyes and took a deep breath before rubbing them raw, keeping her head down and her hip-length hair in her face while heading back into the kitchen, ignoring the fellatio to her left next to the stove, "Move" knocking James in the back of the head with her little elbow, she drew his eyes to her and he let Mark go, scowling and standing as a stunned Mark put himself away.

"What the hell was that for, Baby Doll? Huh? Who do you think you are?" Mark's eyes widened. That was probably the worst question to ask a paranoid schizophrenic.

"I…" curling her plump lips before opening the oven and pulling her slightly browned pie out, Mindy shrugged and shook her head, turning angrily to face both Mark and James when Connor bounded into the kitchen from the smell, "I don't…" her lips quivered, it was only now James actually got a full view and realized just how beautiful she was without any trace of black or makeup caked on her face, "I don't know!"

"Now you did it…" Mark rolled his eyes when the gorgeous rockstar left the room once more and went outside, sidestepping past Connor and Cooper and plopping to the front stoop, watching the cloudy sky and hugging her robe closer against her. "YOU go fix that" Mark shoved James forward with a scowl, "idiot. She may not mean much to YOU but that's my god damn Little Sister. I ain't stupid; I know how she feels about you…make it better."

"And how do you expect me to do that, huh?" he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Stare at her tits? How do you want me to do anything about that?"

"In case you haven't noticed" he motioned to the cracked Blackberry resting on the countertop, "She don't have that much of a life."

"I want some cut me a piece, will ya?" Connor slid a butcher knife to Mark and he could only shake his head.

"Get a god damn plate and I'll cut you a ham slice"

"Naww not a ham slice!" he waved Mark off before scrambling around for a plate, "I want a BIG piece, Marky!"

"You go out and make her feel like a human being" Mark ordered a reluctant James, and while swinging a pocket knife out he went.

"Hi" she craned her neck, faking a smile the moment she heard the front door open.

"So much for going unnoticed, huh?" he chuckled lowly, nervously sitting beside her and trying to see what she was looking at. "You see something in the sky?" Furrowing her brow and glancing up, she shrugged.

"I think about God sometimes" she sniffled with a nod, trying to stop rubbing her teary blue eyes.

"But I thought you were an Atheist?" he now furrowed his brow, keeping his eyes on the cloudy sky as the world slowly became cast in shadow.

"I am too" she nodded, "But I like to think about God. The bastard. He made me wrong…"

"No?" he frowned, hesitating wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he decided ultimately not to. Angered, the aesthetic glared at him coldly with bloodshot eyes.

"Look at me right now and tell me you think I'm normal" she barred her teeth leaning closer and scowling, "Look at me NOW and tell me you think I'm just like everybody else! That everyone wants to be my friend and I am happy! Enlighten me!" that was something Kane often said, 'enlighten me'…she took it directly from his mouth whether she realized it or not. Was there honestly anything he could say to combat her bitter words? It wasn't directed at him personally, he'd noticed by now that she was out mostly to get herself.

"My favorite show is Supernatural…" he smiled weakly, brushing the tips of his fingers against hers as the dug into the stone platform, "while we're on that topic…"

"I like True Blood and Gossip Girl. My Glen watches True Blood with me but I like Eric Northman. He's the Swedish vampire he's my favorite he's so pretty and I make my Glen so mad because I think he is pretty"

"Do you?" he asked plainly, and she nodded while keeping her eyes avert.

"Yes…I like lots of pretty-"

"So you like pretty guys, huh?" he smirked, the truth came out. She nodded and tried not to smile. "What do you think of Adam Lambert?"

"Glambert?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If that's what you call him, sure"

"He's…" her voice dipped as she stared off to the right, but then picked back up, "very talented musician. I'd like to work with him one day."

"I'd fuck him"

"Of course you would…he's gay."

"Well excuse ME" he raised his eyebrows with a scowl, "I forgot how excellent your choice in men was ranging from pretty-boy Orton to my Marky to fucking Crispy Critter who makes a game out of watching you suffer at his hand." Again she looked like she wanted to cry, so he tapped her shoulder and grinned. "Hey! Check this out!" She frowned, but that changed quickly as he touched his tongue to his nose.

"That's neat!" she giggled, and he nodded along to it with a smile.

"You got any talents with that tongue, Baby Doll?"

"Why?" she asked coldly, "What's it to you?" To be honest he was almost baffled at how dramatically her entire personality had changed. She wasn't the bimbo lunatic he was introduced to earlier that day.

"Are you sick?" Oops. "I mean," her icy stare cornered him, "you feel alright?" he touched her forehead, which felt quite cool.

"Don't touch me" she wriggled away and hugged herself, staring at the pavement and becoming destroyed by the pang in her chest that wouldn't go away.

"What?"

"Stay away" she warned him sharply, "Don't touch me" she covered a hand over her mouth and sulked.

"You're just as bad as Crispy, you know that?" She didn't answer. "The both of you…"

"We're nothing alike" she glared at him venomously, "Why the fuck do you think we rip each other's eyes out? I hate him and he hates me. We fool no one. The only times we were happy we weren't actually together…we were best friends living together and fucking the shit out of each other whenever we felt like it. THAT was the Glen I wanted to think I wanted to marry. I didn't know he would be the nasty PRICK he is now. I didn't even like him; he made me like him. I have no life; he does not want me to have one."

"Then why the fuck do you-'

"WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?" she screamed while standing off the stoop on the pavement, stamping a foot and crying audibly, "WHO will take me? WHO will take care of me?" she gasped, ran a hand over her mouth, and panted before crying harder, "I'm not like YOU! I have NO ONE! NO ONE! Do you have ANY idea what it's like to be completely fucking alone?" she sniffled and clamped a hand in her sea of black hair, watching him stand up and backed a step, "What do you want? To LIE to me and tell me everything will be okay? That I'm crazy and everybody loves me? That you're gonna be there for me?" with a sarcastic little chuckle she shook her head, "Please…" she clenched her teeth and scowled, "I don't need your sympathy bullshit. You'd put me on a stake for Mark and I'm OKAY with that! THAT'S what you people do not understand! You think I'm this little fucking baby that needs everyone to tell me how much they love me when I know it's all lies! Silence is fucking golden!"

"You need help"

"From WHO?" she threw her tiny arms out, "YOU? Do YOU want to help me? I have a team of fucking shrinks for that! I have fourteen horse pills for that! You CAN'T help me! There's nothing to be helped, I'm not drowning!"

"Yes…" he grabbed her shoulders roughly, "You are. I'm not FUCKING around with you either. You're a lunatic psycho with no grip on reality"

"THANKS for useless information!" she tried to back off when he grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye.

"You know…" looking her beautiful face over he shook his head, "it's a pity…someone with a face like THAT to be damned the way you are…you're like the lip ring I used to have…looked awesome until it got infected and I had to take it out…"

"I'm a lip ring?" Pinching the bridge of his nose he rolled his eyes.

"It was a METAPHOR!" Her expression remained unchanged. "I meant you're gonna fucking kill yourself one day!"

"You think I haven't tried that?" she snarled, only then did he grab her wrists and run his fingers over the long raised lines of skin where razors had continuously been seared along to get at the veins. They weren't attention cuts either…they were direct attempts on her life.

"Christ…!"

"I don't WANT to be here" her voice rattled with intense dread as she spoke, "I WANT to die! That's what you people don't get! Just let me DIE already!"

"No."

"WHY? What the fuck am I to you?" shaking her head and trying to wipe her eyes with the heel of her hand she wept, "You're just gonna throw me back at my Glen in the morning or whenever you and Mark get tired of me. I'll be gone before you remember I was here."

"Stop it" in all fairness he didn't know how to handle the situation, no one had ever come at him mentally that way. He couldn't try to kill her because Mark would shoot him on site.

"Go back inside" she sneered while walking out into the driveway towards the street, her chest tightening tenfold from anguish, "Go to Mark. Be happy. Life's short."

"Hey…!" reaching forwards and grabbing her wrist he spun her around to face him, "I'm going nowhere without-"

"Don't feed me that BULLSHIT!" she screamed and pushed him, "You don't LIKE me! You're INTERESTED! Like everybody else! I'm not in a zoo! Go away!"

"The ALLOW me to like you" if she ran off and he let her do it, Mark would flip a shit, "You're the most confusing person I've ever met."

"I am not a person" she replied shortly, continuing on her way down the driveway despite the hold he had on her wrist.

"Really? Then who are you?"

"I am no one." Admittedly he was starting to feel that weird chest tightening too, but didn't know whether it was sympathy or discomfort.

"Why? What happened to Mindy?"

"…she doesn't exist."

"Then what happened to MIRANDA?"

"She's dead."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "And why is she dead? I never remember killing her"

"Mommy and Daddy chopped her up nice" she replied while violently rubbing her hands all over as if washing them in a sink.

"Stop that"

"They maded her die when she was a baby."

"Then…" he didn't know if it was a safe question, "who are YOU?"

"I am no one."

"No one, huh?" he stared back at the house in the distance and linked arms with her despite her protests and strolled down the street with her like a gentleman, "I can be nobody too," she didn't respond, "one time…" he smiled weakly, "I streaked through a police station and didn't get caught…kinda similar, no? I mean, how could any fucking moron not see me doing that?" She didn't answer, that same flat expression that he wanted to ram against a wall was there. "Wanna hear something strange?" No answer. "I'm from Vegas, right?" she didn't acknowledge, "Well I am…but I've never gambled in a casino, can you believe that?" No answer. Awkward. "I hate coffee."

"Then don't drink it." He had to smile.

"You know, I probably wouldn't tell anybody what I just told you."

"Why then would you tell me?" she raised a shapely eyebrow but didn't look at him, "You don't know me…you don't like me…you don't-"

"Where the FUCK are you pulling all this from, huh?" he smoothed her hair quickly and tried to get her to look at him, "Did I ever TELL you that I didn't like you?" No answer. "What's the god damn matter with you? Are you broken?" The evil eye was shot his way. "Alrighty, I deserved that one…" he didn't release her chin though, "Look, I don't know WAT you want from me-"

"I want nothing" she answered blankly, tears still making their way down her bare face, "I-"

"Are you ever happy?"

"What was the best day of your life, James?"

"Ah" he froze uncomfortably, checking all around him and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Answer."

"When my sons were born…tie days" he almost dreaded asking her, "Why? What about you? What was YOUR defining moment?"

"I overdosed on Zyprexa and was in a coma for three months two years ago…" her nostrils flared and her hands shook, "the worst day was waking up to see my Glen in the hospital waiting to take me home." He wanted to be sick. Despite all emotional detachment he'd been displaying that did him in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Debwood-1999**: I've read this chapter a dozen times before posting it and it still chokes me up. It's definitely one of the saddest (and one of the most important) chapters of this entire story. Things would not have unfolded like they did if James hadn't gone out there to talk to her. **SlytherinQueen020**: It's very respectable that James is trying and he's not the type to give up without a serious fight. She got to him and once you get to him, there's no turning back. And yes, Glen does need a foot up his ass-although James would probably push Mark out of the way to do it himself. **DarkMage6**: Yeah, it was depressing. Mindy's been through more shit than she deserved to go through. She got a bad deal from day one. **Souless666**: Give us time. More than one person will die before this story is over. **slashdite**: That's a good question. Let's find out. **NeroAnne**: Yup Mindy has it rough and we've haven't even delved into some of the really sick shit she's been through. The poor girl has had like one of the worst lives ever. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity:** As if he needed another reason to want to do it lol.

...

"Boom booms!" Connor squealed happily, clapping his hands together and bouncing around happily. "Boom booms Marky! There's boom booms!"

Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head. Connor was watching the first Ironman movie and the explosions that had just taken place were the boom booms. "Do you have to jiz your pants over boom booms?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh leave him alone asshole," Cooper yelled, coming to Connor's defense strictly because Mark had said something. Normally he was the one telling Connor to shut up about the boom booms.

Mark gave his first born child an irritated look. He wanted to say something about Cooper's tone, but he forced himself to resist that urge. Cooper wasn't planning on showing him any kind of respect any time soon, and trying to pry it out of him would just result in a fight, which would upset James. And considering that James had been in a weird, brooding mood ever since his conversation with Mindy, he didn't think he needed to add any more fuel to the fire.

"You want to watch with us Marky?" Connor asked, grabbing Snoopy and hugging him tightly. Snoopy licked Connor's face eagerly, showing his adoration for his owner.

Mark shook his head. "No thanks. Maybe some other time."

Cooper snorted loudly, revealing exactly what he thought about that. Mark simply just rolled his eyes before walking out of the room, ignoring the little argument that was breaking out between the brothers now. He was much more interested in finding his boyfriend and finding out what he and Mindy had talked about while they had been outside.

He ended up finding James standing outside their bedroom, staring in at the bed with an unreadable look on his face. A cigarette was dangling so loosely in his mouth that it looked like it was going to fall right out. "What's wrong?" Mark asked, getting kind of concerned about the look on Lawson's face. James never looked all broody like that. It just wasn't in his nature.

James pointed to the bed, which was when Mark realized Mindy was curled up in a ball and sleeping on their bed. "You haven't told me what you two talked about earlier," Mark said, leaning up against the doorframe and studying James carefully. "You want to do that now?"

James was silent for awhile, which was not a good sign. When he finally did speak, what came out of his mouth was not what he expected to hear. "Are you people blind or just total idiots?"

Mark blinked, taken aback by that question. "What is that supposed to mean?"

James pointed to Mindy, who didn't stir at the sound of their voices. "She's drowning," he stated, actually glaring at Mark. "You sent me out there to comfort a broken woman and I didn't even know what to fucking do about it."

Mark frowned. "What are you talking about? Mindy isn't-"

"She is Marky," James said firmly. "She's broken, and I'm not just talking about her brain. I'm talking about emotionally and spiritually and…something else that ends with "ally"." He threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his foot. "I don't know what the fuck you've people been doing to her but I think you all need to wake up and start smelling the roses." He scratched the side of his head, making some of his already messy hair stick up more. "She's says she's no one…Mindy doesn't exist and Miranda is dead. Her parents killed Miranda when she was a baby." He gave Mark a serious look. "They abused her didn't they?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. They did." He didn't plan on getting into the details he knew about that, mainly because that was not his story to tell and he knew it wasn't a topic of conversation James liked to dive into that deeply. Considering the hell his parents (his mother in particular) had put him through as a kid, it was not a subject a person got into with James if they could help it.

"Fuckers," James muttered. He went back to watching Mindy and brooding in silence, which just made Mark uncomfortable. He had never been good at dealing with this side of James. Not only was he extremely hard to read when he was like this, but this was when Lawson was at his most unpredictable.

"You told me to go out there and make her feel like a human being," James said, talking to Mark but not even looking at him. "But I'm not even sure what the fuck that even means." He chuckled bitterly. "Do you think that's why she got all attached so fucking fast? Because she senses I'm a damaged little fucker too?" He snorted before Mark could answer. "She's way worse off than I am though. At least I have you and the boys and I did have Annabelle once upon a time. Baby Doll in there doesn't have anyone."

Mark folded his arms over his chest. "She's got me," he said firmly. "I-"

"Let Crispy beat the shit out of her and probably don't even know how badly she wants to die," James interrupted. He shook his head. "Marky, I love you to death, but sometimes you just don't get it."

"Well then why don't you explain it to me?"

"I will when I begin to understand it all myself." James kissed Mark on the lips and pointed to Mindy. "Watch her," he ordered. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going?" Mark asked, still feeling out of the loop, which was a feeling he despised.

"Hunting," James replied.

Mark groaned lightly but made no attempt to stop James. Instead he went into the bedroom and sat down next to the bed, watching Mindy sleep. _You better hurry back Lawson. I don't know what to tell her if she wakes up and starts asking for you._

…

James and Cooper walked in silence, sticking to the shadows and watching Connor lead Snoopy along on the leash. James had originally thought about going hunting alone, but then the boys had caught him leaving and Connor had insisted on coming along. Cooper had decided to join too, partly to help watch over Connor, but also to eventually bring up the topic that needed to be discussed.

"She's getting to you isn't she?"

"Who?" James asked, deciding to play dumb.

Cooper rolled his eyes. He was wise to his father's act. "Mindy," he clarified. "She's getting to you."

James pursed his lips. He could not deny that accusation, even though he really did want to. He didn't like it when people got in his head, whether it was on purpose or on accident. It made him feel like he was at a disadvantage, which was something he felt too often for the first seventeen years of his life.

"I like Mindy," Connor said, looking back at James and Cooper as Snoopy stopped to take a piss. "She's nice. Are you going to marry her daddy?"

James raised his eyebrows. "What? Who said anything about getting married?"

"Well Cooper said she's been raping you with her mind all day so-"

James groaned loudly as he glared at Cooper. "Why did you tell him that? You know better than to tell him those kinds of things!"

"Hey, he noticed it on his own," Cooper said with a shrug. "I just put it into words for him. And that's not the point of this conversation anyway. The point is to find out why Mindy's all up in your head. I mean, she's nice and all but uh…she's bat shit crazy. And I thought that we agreed that between the three of us, there was enough craziness to go around."

Connor giggled. "Around and around…you spin me right round baby right round like a record baby!"

James ignored Connor's singing and shook his head. "Hey, I didn't choose to get her stuck in my head. When I met her I thought she was just a one way fruitcake like Connor."

Connor's eyes widened. "Cake? Who's making cake?"

James shook his head and kept trying to ignore Connor. "But when I talked to her earlier…she's not oblivious to how fucked up she is. She's actually perfectly aware as to how crazy she is and what everyone really thinks of her…but she can't do anything about it. And it bothers me."

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "It does huh?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"How the fuck should I know? If I had the fucking answer, I wouldn't be this confused, now would I?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Okay okay! Don't get all snappy!"

"Sorry," James grunted, his eyes landing on a young prostitute who was leading a guy way too old for her into an alley just a block up from them. He smirked, reaching into his pocket and wrapping his fingers around his knife. His simple mission of getting Mark back and living happily ever after with him had been made too complicated with the Mindy/Glen/sympathy drama, but all of that was going to backburner for the moment. He wasn't always good at relating to people, but he was good at killing them. And that was something at least.

…

Mindy woke up to the sound of the backdoor banging open. She sat straight up, looking at Mark who was asleep in the chair by the bed. "Stupid Deadman," she muttered under breath, getting up and trying to move the large man over to the bed. "You're going to get hurted sleeping over there."

Mark just grunted and refused to be moved. Mindy huffed in annoyance before putting on her robe and going downstairs to see what was going on. She could faintly hear the sound of Connor talking excitedly, so any thought of burglars coming in were out of her mind. Only a stupid idiot would try to break in when there were so many big men in the house to beat them up and toss them out a window.

"Mindy!" Connor exclaimed, hiding behind the tiny woman as she came into the room. "Cooper is a meanie!"

"Why?" she asked, glaring at Cooper. "What did he do?"

"I'm going to kick his ass, that's what I'm going to do," Cooper replied. "Fucking throw a rock at me…I'll fucking make you bleed bitch."

Connor stuck his tongue out before running away. Cooper quickly chased after him, leaving Mindy and James alone. There was a very long, uncomfortable silence that James ended up breaking first. "Where's Mark?" he asked.

"Sleeping on a chair," she replied. "He's gonna hurt his neck."

James rolled his eyes. "Figures. He never was very smart." He offered his arm up to her. "Should we go save him before he wakes up all cranky?"

She nodded and linked arms with him. As they went upstairs, she looked down and noticed something on his hand. "Is that blood?" she asked.

He looked down and cursed under his breath as he wiped it away. "Uh…yeah."

"Where did it come from?" she asked, not seeing a cut anywhere on his hand.

"Nowhere important," he answered. They were in the room at this point and he let her go so he could pick up Mark off the chair and place him in the bed. Knowing she only had seconds before her original spot was taken, she jumped on the bed and laid down in the middle of the bed. "You go on the other side," she ordered.

James raised his eyebrows. "You're kind of bossy," he stated.

"So?" She didn't see the problem with that.

He chuckled before going around the bed and laying down next to her. "Happy?"

"Yes," she said. "Good boy."

James snorted and rolled his eyes. "So I'm a dog now?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure."


	20. Chapter 20

**Debwood-1999**: That would be something but Mindy killed her mom and Mindy's dad isn't a factor anymore so it would be a useless effort. **SlytherinQueen020**: Oh yeah, James hit the nail on the head, that's for sure. **DarkMage6**: It definitely would be. Glen didn't want to leave her there so the longer she stays there, the more pissed he's going to get. **Souless666**: I know, we're mean teases like that *hands you sympathy cookie* Believe me, there will be bloodshed in this story. I just forgot what chapter it starts in lol. **NeroAnne**: He is, isn't he? I just want to hug him every time he goes off about them. Glen is a very sucky person in this…lol Connor is completely adorably oblivious. Of course he only hears about the cake. That's the only important part to him. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **slashdite**: Connor stories have crossed my mind in the past. Maybe I will do one in the future. As for James, he's the type of person to encourage homicidal behavior at every turn, even if it's not appropriate or moral. Glen wouldn't like it though…then again, he doesn't like this entire situation, so that wouldn't be much of a change. **Menaji**: I think it was the eighties version, although with Connor you can never be sure. He tends to take songs he hears and mixes them together in his head so they're all jumbled up. And yes, James is starting to care, although it's freaking him out because he's not used to caring about people unless they're Mark, his kids or Annabelle.

…

"I'm surprised you haven't dragged her back by her hair already" Trish pointed out while placing an online order for five 'Pillow Pets' as the kids had seen in an infomercial and were begging and pleading until Trish finally gave in and placed the orders. Lucky for them, they didn't have to be in Los Angeles because Mindy was in Texas. Instead they were in Knoxville, where Kane preferred over anywhere else. He fought with her tooth and nail over where to live, so this was one good thing he got out of allowing her to live a couple states away. Kane placed his book down from his spot at the kitchen table and looked up at her with narrowed mismatched eyes.

"To be honest, Trish," he hissed, "I don't give a damn WHAT goes on in that house."

"Bullshit!" she shook her head while going to pull out her credit card, but Kane slid his across the table and shook his head.

"Don't pay."

"What is it with you and not letting me pay? It's only a hundred bucks without shipping and-"

"You're a woman. Don't pay."

"Whatever" she shrugged indifferently, she was one hundred dollars richer. "How can you not care that Meemy's all alone? Don't you think she misses you at all? Or the kids?"

"My last phone call she told me to kill myself or get hit by a moving bus" he spat with a close of the leather-bound book he was always reading but no one could identify what it was, "I'm no longer speaking to the bitch."

"I don't believe you" Trish rolled her eyes and closed her laptop after typing up Kane's credit card, "Here, sweetie." Wordlessly he snatched the card back and put it away, staring at the rose-gold wedding band in his left ring finger before scowling.

"She always does this to me…she's been doing this to me since we met." Trish raised a shapely eyebrow. "Goes off, whores herself to anyone who pays a dime of attention to her, gets rejected to the point that I'm ripping razors out of her hand, comes back to me in hysterics. It's a vicious cycle I'm used to it."

"And you don't think that YOU had anything to do with-" He stood from the table and got in her face.

"That little BITCH you call a sister is why I'm alive. Her actions no longer faze me."

"Yet you beat the shit out of her, you son of a bitch" she shook her head with a scowl, "I don't believe you. I NEVER" she now got in his face, "believed you. You treat my sister like SHIT and there's not a thing I can do about it to get you behind bars!"

"Valiant attempts though" he nodded with widened eyes, grabbing her wrist and wrenching her around, "I like that about you, Trish. You think one phone call to the police department can get me behind bars when I know every cop between here and Texas"

"From being arrested on so many different accounts I can imagine" she nodded in disgust, "You think you're such a badass because you beat up a schizophrenic chick the size of your leg…it's repulsive."

"You think my brother or Lawson will be able to withstand THAT?" he laughed darkly, "I'm not worried. I'll have her back here before we officially finish having this conversation" shaking his head he walked off with a sneer, "I'm the only living being that can withstand that bitch."

"You're wrong, Kane" Trish shook her head and followed him out towards the home gym, "I love her…and once I get you locked up for good she'll be MY ward" he slapped her across the face and she gasped, holding the side of her face in shock as he walked off.

…

"You fell asleep" James shook his head disappointedly as Mark poured himself a cup of coffee. "Why the fuck would you fall asleep when I told you to watch her?" he eyed the coffee with a grimace as Mark poured milk and sugar into it.

"I'm old, Lawson" he shook his head before stirring and taking a sip, "I can't stay up like that."

"You speak quite differently when I'm involved" he smirked, he would have kissed Mark on the mouth but the coffee breath scared him, so he went for a love bite to the neck instead.

"You're different" he kissed James on the mouth and he cringed like a cat in an ice bath, coffee breath coffee breath coffee breath he hated coffee. Though, analyzing Mark's words he pulled away and shook his head.

"See, this is what I was telling you about. How am I any different than her? Sure," he shrugged, "she's a loon…but you wonder why she's slicing herself up like a cheese grater"

"She knows I don't mean it that way…" he waved James off before heading towards the basement door to make sure he heard the piano going. She had told him that's where she would be so he was simply being a good babysitter and checking.

"To be honest, Marky" holding the back of his neck he shook his head and pulled out a cigarette, "I don't think so."

"So what would you have me do?" he shrugged angrily, "Sit around and sing her praises? Come on, Lawson! It don't work that way! You didn't give a damn about her until-"

"Until I learned she likes to play ring around the rosie with razor blades on her arms? Yeah, you're right. She's not who you think she is…" stunned at himself his eyes widened, "who anyone thinks she is…"

"I think you're reading too far into her delusions…she ain't creative. She can't structure sentences the way we can, or formulate an alternate identity that's some high-level thinking we're talking about" listening to the piano going for a moment downstairs, James pointed to the door pointedly.

"Could an idiot do THAT?"

"I never said she was an idiot. I said she's messin' with your head. You read too into everything."

"No…" shaking his head and lighting the cigarette up he pointed at him and shook his head, "You're just not reading enough."

…

Mindy was glad Mark kept an old piano in the basement for her. It was like an amusement park down there, he had a gym, a wrestling ring, a bar, a little kitchen-like thing, and all the way tucked in the corner was an old Baldwin grand piano bought specifically for her. She sat down there for mad amounts of time, simply either playing by ear someone else's song or composing her own thing to a set of Kane's lyrics because she was incapable of writing her own. She wasn't smart enough to do that, so he had to do it for her. Every time she spoke it came out as what he always called, 'word salad', apparently she spoke in remote associations that truly made no sense and her word choice was beyond poor. Whatever. Most of her lyrics that had captivated audiences for so many years were centered on HIM and how HE felt…not her. All those sappy little ballads he wrote for himself, not for her. Each of the heavy rock songs that often awed audiences were about HIS conflicted skull, not hers. Hell, it sold albums and whatnot so why complain? As an artist she'd received eight Grammys in almost twelve years, so for her it was slightly an accomplishment. Even what she was playing now…written by Kane for himself, yet the sweet irony was that they actually applied to her a HELL of a lot more than they would ever apply to him. What she failed to notice was the large shadow which lurked behind her, simply lingering back to watch her little manicured fingers move along the keys.

"What kinda voice you got?"

"Huh?" gasping and twisting her torso, Mindy stopped playing and caught her breath at the familiar face standing behind her. Suddenly she regained composure (externally at least) before speaking with a weak smile, "A good one."

"I bet you do…" he smiled wryly, "but I meant what TYPE?" She didn't get it. "What's your vocal range?"

"Mezzo-soprano…" she gulped, tracing circles on the bench with her bitty fingers

.

Furrowing his brow and cocking his head, he re-thought her combination of words.

"That's weird…" she nodded, "so you're high?" she nodded, "but not TOO high?"

"I am just right."

"I can see that…" rubbing the back of his neck he looked for the sheet of paper with all the notes on it, "Where's your sheet thingy?" She didn't understand. "How do you play without knowing what you're playing?" She pressed a finger to her forehead. "Bullshit." Without a word further, she spun around so she faced the piano, and busted out the most insane, alien song he'd ever heard in his entire life. It wasn't something she composed there was no way anyone could sing to it…but it WAS surely insane. Whoever wrote it was on a shit-ton of awesome stimulants. Regardless though, there she was playing it as if it were 'Fur Elise'. The fast repetition of three-note chords only for the right hand was enough to make a person's head spin yet she simply droned on as if it were nothing. She stopped after she felt her point was proven, took a breath, and swung right into another movement. Next she played in difficult crescendos, repeated notes in both hands, and tricky double-note scales in major seconds by the right hand. She played this one a little longer than the first, pointedly turning her head to the right as she kept playing to look him in the eye challengingly as if it were nothing before stopping and shaking her throbbing hands off. Smiling weakly he had to applaud gently. "What alien masterpiece was THAT?"

"Gaspard de la nuit" she gave him the faintest trace of a smile, "It has three movements but they're all like ten minutes long and Le Gibet is boring so I skipped that one. I played you Ondine and Scarbo."

"To me that all sounds like a crappy Shakespeare play"

"I know" she giggled, "It's by Maurice Ravel."

"And HOW did you come about learning that, huh? There's no way you could hear that shit once and play it by-"

"I made-ed my Glen go on Youtube and play it for me on a loop. I learned in three days."

"That's impossible…"

"I can play anything" she nodded surely, "I teached myself very well."

"Then what note is that?" he pointed to what he guessed was a middle C, but she clearly had no idea.

"It sounds like this" she hit the key and shrugged, "I dunno what note that is, I jus' know it sounds like this" she hit the key again before excitedly looking to the next one, "And THAT one sounds like that!" she hit the one next to it, "Which means that" she was going to play him another crazy thing if he didn't interrupt.

"Second Sonata" he threw at her with a wave of the hand, he had no idea what that was supposed to sound like but he'd heard some old people bragging about it once.

"Who's Sonata?" she raised a shapely eyebrow, "Many of them-" he tried to remember the bastard's name and threw out what he remembered.

"Pierre something or other"

"Which movement? It's half an hour long"

"Ahhh…" he pinched the bridge of his nose and shrugged, "How many are there?"

"Four."

"Play the second"

"Ew, that's boring."

"Then play the THIRD"

"Still boring."

"Then play whatever YOU want." With a nod she broke into what seemingly was the fourth movement as she held four fingers in the air before breaking into the lively tune, adding her own little operatic self-composed vocals. Sensing the confusion she stopped and looked to him worriedly.

"I learned how to sing opera when I was in school, I was in chorus it was the only thing I liked to do. I failed everything else."

"That means you're a prodigy…" he shook his head with a chuckle, looking frightened of the instrument, "I've never heard anyone bang on keys like that without looking at anything."

"You have to memorize it or you'll never get it."

"That's crazy"

"I could teach you" she nodded when he slowly backed off, actually pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth from the anxiety that instrument playing caused.

"That's alright" he gulped and backed a step, "I'll keep my fingers where they are."

"Have you ever seen Corpse Bride?" He raised an eyebrow. "You know the piano duet in Corpse Bride?"

"Sure?" he didn't know if he ever remembered Connor renting that or not.

"I made-ed that for the movie. They asked me to."

"Did they?" as he stepped into the dim light, Mindy squinted to get a better look at him when the dishevelment of his hair pissed her off.

"C'mere." He raised an eyebrow. "Sit down here; I don't like your hair."

"Why?" he tried to find a mirror but there was none to be had, "What's wrong with it?"

"Baby you need to brush it or something it looks sloppy, c'mere" she patted the space next to her on the bench and tentatively he took his place next to her.

"I don't know WHAT you think you're accomplishing by-"

"Shut up and lemme fix you" sighing deeply she licked her fingers before combing them through so his dark hair no longer stood up, "you're so pretty to have your hair that messy…"

"You think I'm 'pretty'?"

"Uh huh" nodding and licking her hand yet again she sniffed his scalp too to see what kind of shampoo he was using, "do you wake up like this or does it take lots a' rolling?"

"A little of both" he responded as she slicked his straight hair down and attempted to style it so he was presentable, "What are you doing to my head?"

"You're so silly" smiling weakly and holding his chin she checked his smoothed-down hair and giggled, "much better. Now the focus is your pretty face."

"My face? Why my face?"

"I care about your hair."

"Why do you care about my hair, huh? What's so important about looking like hell or not?" he tried to scan the room with his eyes for a mirror when the hand moved from his chin to his cheek, "What are you doing, Baby Doll?" Leaning upwards while petting his hair she gave him a peck on the mouth before abandoning the basement without a word or expression on her fair face, rendering him speechless.


	21. Chapter 21

**SlytherinQueen020**: I like your summary of the situation. It's very fitting. **DarkMage6**: That's a good concern but James honestly has no intentions of hurting her and even if he did, Mindy probably wouldn't even care. **Debwood-1999**: I couldn't agree more if I try. **NeroAnne**: I like his logic too, but then again, I like it when anyone pays for stuff for me. Boom boomed by Connor does sound like a fitting punishment for Glen at this point. Connor would certainly have fun doing it. **EternalxInsanity**: *posts this chapter* This soon enough for ya? XD. **slashdite**: He's never hit the kids yet but I get the concern. It's easy enough to think he could eventually do it. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you.

...

James tilted his head to the side and watched the man crawl across the floor, leaving a bloody trail as he went. After Mindy had kissed him, he had heard Mark shouting about needing groceries, so he had offered his services in running that errand. He wasn't even sure what the hell they needed, so he had just gotten a little bit of everything. He had originally planned to just go straight home, but a sudden compulsion had led him to driving out to a secluded ranch and breaking in just so he could kill the sad, pathetic, lonely man who was living there. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish right now," he said with a shake of his head. "You're not going to get away." He twirled his knife around in his hands and followed the man, letting him get just a little bit further for his own amusement before driving the knife down and putting it through the back of his neck. The man made a choked gasping noise before finally dying. James smirked coldly before pulling the knife back out and exiting the house, taking nothing but the man's life.

Humming under his breath, James walked to his car (which had been parked nowhere near the house he had just left), catching a glimpse of his reflection in the rearview mirror when he got into the vehicle. His hair was still smoothed down and while he thought about messing it up again so it would be back to normal, but he ultimately decided against it. The way he figured it, Mindy would just fix it again if he messed it up, so why bother?

_Plus she thinks I'm pretty with it smoothed down,_ he reminded himself as he started driving back to Mark's house. _How she figures that, I don't know. I mean, I know I'm good looking, but pretty? That's a description for twinks like Jeff Hardy…wait, is Jeff gay? Hmm…I have to remember to ask Mark about that._

Shaking his head, he began trying to find something to listen to on the radio. When he failed to find anything worth listening to, his thoughts drifted back to the kiss Mindy had given him earlier. He had forgotten how soft women's lips were…"Fuck," he muttered, smacking the steering wheel as hard as he could. He had just killed again to clear his mind yet she had already managed to get back into his mind. Nobody else had done that besides Mark and Annabelle. "Crispy's going to go apeshit when he finds out I kissed his wife…" He actually chuckled when he thought about that. He hoped Glen would find out. The bastard didn't deserve Mindy. James was almost tempted to call Glen and tell him just to bait him into a fight and kill him in "self defense". That would solve a lot of problems.

When he got home, he found Connor in the yard playing with Snoopy and Cooper smoking on the porch. "You mind giving me a hand with these?"

Cooper nodded and came to help him. "We were wondering where you were," he said as he stared at James's hair in disbelief. "We thought you got lost or something…what the fuck happened with your-"

"Mindy fixed it," James answered.

Cooper tilted his head to the side and kept staring. "It looks…weird."

James snorted loudly. "Thanks Cooper. Way to make me feel good about myself." He carried the armful of groceries he had into the house, almost running into Mark as soon as he got inside.

"Holy shit," Mark said in amazement. "What happened to your hair?"

"Baby Doll fixed it," James replied. He carried the groceries into the kitchen and set them down on the table. "Is it really that big of a deal? I mean, you and Cooper looked shocked as hell about it."

Mark shook his head. "It's just that it's been ages since I've seen it smoothed down. It's really weird."

James lightly touched his hair, feeling a bit self-conscious now. "Where is Baby Doll anyway?" he asked. He hadn't seen her since she had left him in the basement.

"In the other room," Mark replied. He studied James carefully. "Did something happen between you two or-"

"She kissed me," James confessed. There was no point in hiding that fact.

Mark raised his eyebrows. "She kissed you?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you like it?"

James shrugged. "It was just a peck. It's not like we made out or anything."

Mark gave him a stern look. "Lawson, I swear to God if you're leading her on-"

"Me? I'm not leading her on at all! She's the one who initiated the kiss. Besides, you're one to talk. You're the king of leading people on."

"But Little Sister-" Mark was cut off by James kissing him, which earned a groan from Cooper, who was just coming in with the rest of the groceries.

"Get a room you," he muttered unhappily.

They ignored him and made out for a couple of minutes before breaking apart. "I love you," James said, nipping at Mark's lower lip.

"Love you too you psycho," Mark replied.

James grinned. "I'm going to go talk to Baby Doll again real quick, and when I'm done, I expect you to be naked and waiting in our room for me."

Mark smirked. "And if I'm not?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," James replied. He groped Mark and then ran out of the room, laughing as Taker cursed him under his breath. He loved getting Mark all worked up with just a couple of simple touches. It was just way too much fun.

He ended up finding Mindy sitting on the staircase, staring at one of Mark's old photo albums. "You never smiled back then," she said without looking up from the pictures.

James frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down next to her. He pointed to a couple of different photos. "I'm smiling there and there and oh look! There's another smile!"

She just shook her head. "It's not real. It's fake."

"How do you know?"

Now she just shrugged. He sighed and decided that it really wasn't worth arguing with her about this.

"You smell like Mark," she informed him. She was actually leaning over and sniffing at him like a dog.

He looked down at himself and sniffed his shirt. "I do?"

She nodded. "You were kissing him." It was more of an accusation than a question.

"Yeah…he's my boyfriend. Am I not allowed to kiss my own boyfriend now?"

She didn't answer him. She just huffed angrily before trying to storm away. He quickly grabbed her arm to stop her, and then before he knew what he was doing, he was the one who was kissing her. Only his kiss wasn't a simple peck; he practically started devouring her mouth. She didn't try to fight him at all though. In fact, she started kissing back just as hungrily until a loud cough caused them to break apart.

Mark stared at them with raised eyebrows, looking somewhat amused by the situation going on in front of them. "I think the three of us need to talk," he said wisely.


	22. Chapter 22

**SlytherinQueen020**: James certainly doesn't care about him. Mark does care since he and Glen are brothers but since James is involved, the brotherly loyalty is only going to go so far. **DarkMage6**: It's always good to hope…James certainly would like a threesome to work itself out. He loves Mark and he's got a strong connection to Mindy. A threesome would be ideal for him. **EternalxInsanity**: Phil's first appearance is going to be many many chapters from now. And believe me, James won't be looking forward to it. **Souless666**: Don't worry, I promise we'll deliver on the killing. As for Dexter, I haven't seen the latest season yet (damn me for not having Showtime) but I plan to get the dvd when it comes out. I'm super excited about it. **Debwood-1999**: It would be good if they got thing straightened out before it got out of hand, but we're dealing with two psychos and Mark. That's a recipe for shit getting out of hand sooner or later. **NeroAnne**: Yup, we have a complicated mess that involves four not very sane people. Mark's the sanest of the bunch but that's not about to make shit any less complicated. **slashdite**: Mark may seem cool about it, but this chapter will show what's really going on in his head. **mia454**: James would have a major objection to that idea. **Menaji**: He's connecting with Mindy and there's an attraction there. He might not fully realize it because it's been so long since he's had any interest in women but it's there.

…

"You want to send me back to my Glen…" Mindy began simply telling by the look Mark had on his face with his hands placed proudly on his hips, "I'll pack" she nonchalantly pushed off the couch when James's hand shot out and grabbed hers, taken aback by how fragile her bone structure was in that child-sized palm. There was a long diagonal raised line of skin running from the end of her index finger all the way across to the bottom of the opposite corner. How the fuck did she get that?

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked her coldly, "Sit down. Now." Without another word she complied, staring into space trying not to acknowledge that James was still holding her hand roughly, his hands were worn just like Kane's. She would have told him to rub Vaseline on them but was too terrified of what he would reply back.

"Not yet, Little Sister" he answered her assumption, and already her heart was thumping out of her chest a mile a minute. Her plump lips kept in a straight line, but quivered with every beat of her heart. Realizing what Mark was saying, James released her hand and sprang to his feet from the black leather couch.

"Now wait a minute, you can't-"

"Why not?" Mark responded bitterly, not moving his hands from his hips, "She married my brother for a reason."

"You don't know that" he hissed, "You don't know SHIT about that."

"I know MORE than you may think, Lawson" he took a step closer to his boyfriend, dropping his hands from his hips and actually glaring at Mindy, "She'd damn die for my brother"

"It's all she's ever known"

"I didn't invite her to stay so she could take you away from me" his nostrils flared while staring at the despondent young woman, all this simply went over her head, or, as James figured, she was drowning out the truth to it all. She, again, was the problem.

"Take you…" his voice dipped in astonishment, "take me AWAY from you? Are you nuts? You think I'd actually leave you for someone who doesn't even know her own name?" Ohhh fuck. Craning his neck as Mark went to grab his waist he thought she would run away and cry, but nothing. He could slit her throat and she would give the same reaction. "Baby Doll…" he shook his head to vindicate himself when Mark turned his chin to face him.

"Why?" he demanded without releasing his face, "I want you to tell me WHY you're leading her on when you and I both know you don't want a damn part of her"

"Really? You know that?" he removed Mark's hand but didn't release it with a slight laugh, "That's funny, you know me when I don't even know what's going on"

"She does it to everyone who develops an attachment" Mark told him gruffly, "I've been sleeping with her for eleven years, you think I don't know her?"

"You never stay all night" she spoke up, staring at Mark with teary eyes. Craning his neck to face her as well, James raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you want, Little Sister?" Mark asked sterner, sidestepping James to look at her closer. She shivered, pulling her little knees to her massive chest before trembling as she spoke.

"You…" she frowned, not even moving to wipe her cloudy eyes, "You never stay with me all night."

"No. I don't" he responded with a shake of the head, "I don't do things that way."

"You sure do with ME, Marky" James said with a raised eyebrow, "You never leave that god damn bed until I tell you to."

"Well you ain't a whore now are you?" that response scared the shit out of Mindy.

"But" she shook her head worriedly, "I thought you loved me? I always loved you Mark, you KNOW that!"

"You should have realized eleven years ago when I refused to marry you despite divorcing because of you that it wasn't that way."

"Why would you do that?" her voice rattled, almost breaking into a seizure, "I always loved you, Mark."

"Who wouldn't?" Mark shrugged, James simply double-taking between them both, "LOOK at you…you're more trouble than you're worth."

"Nothing" she answered blankly, confusing Mark, but James knew what was coming out of her mouth.

"Come again?"

"Baby Doll…"

"Me…" she looked Mark in the eye meekly, "I'm nothing. You can't lose anything with nothing."

"I lost my damn reputation, I lost my baby brother, two wives…" he shook his head, "I lost everything as a result of you."

"I'm sorry…" she nodded pleadingly, "honest."

"Why are you sorry?" James finally interjected, "Marky's a big man, he's the adult" he shook his head at Mark, "He should have known better."

"I love you" he told James with a frown, holding the back of James's neck, "I just got you back…" he shook his head now at Mindy, "Don't you let her poison you. Don't be my little brother."

"Crispy's a burnt-up freak" he motioned to Mindy, "turned Baby Doll into a fucking brood mare and you're FINE with that?" Staring at Mindy yet again, Mark approached her without James at his side.

"What do you want from him?" he demanded from the tiny young woman, "What do you see in him? He don't give a damn about you. He's with ME for a reason as you are married to my brother" he faced James angrily, "I was fine with her hangin' all over you in the beginning" he shook his head with a scowl, "but now I have to intervene. I didn't think you'd be sucking face with her behind my-"

"Guilty as charged" James held two hands up in surrender with a shake of the head, keeping his eyes to the floor. Mulling over it though, just as Mark was about to give her his victory speech, he furrowed his brow, raising his head to look Mark in the eye, "And I don't regret a fucking SECOND of it." He shrugged, "I don't know what it is" he started towards Mark, "She made me go hunting; Marky…I never go hunting to get away from something unless it was you or Annabelle."

"She won't ever replace what you lost, Lawson"

"I'm not asking for a replacement" he shook his head, "You didn't replace Annabelle either. I love you to death" and he meant it, "but you're not the only person I give a damn about, I've got two boys and-"

"Her" Mark pointed to Mindy, though she purposely didn't look at either of them, "You want her too." Sighing and running a hand through his hair without trying to mess it up, he looked at her for a long minute pensively before nodding.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Baby Doll" walking forwards he lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye, "Whatever you did to me…" he shook his head, "I can't get my head around it. Only two other people have done that shit to me" he looked to Mark, "and the other is dead. I haven't done as much as look at a woman who wasn't Annabelle since the day I met Marky…" to his surprise Mark was actually cooling off, "and I wasn't expecting to feel a god damn thing for you to be honest…" the urge to mess his hair up was excruciating, "But after last night?" he tried to smile for her and rub her cheek with the back of his hand, "If I told you how many times today you've popped in my head you'd tell me to shut the fuck up and go away"

"No I wouldn't" sniffling and trying to rub her eyes she shook her head, "No I wouldn't" reaching forwards and hugging his neck she panted while trying to bite back tears, "James, I-"

"I know" he didn't need her to say it, he knew. Horrified, she shook her head and clamped to his neck tighter.

"No you-" A firm kiss was pressed to her lips, though the fear of Mark made her not kiss him back but hug his neck tighter until he lifted her off the couch like a child and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm not 'picking' anyone over you" James told Mark while using his free hand to touch Mark's face, "I just wanna keep her"

"She ain't a god damn puppy"

"Does this look like the face of someone who gives a shit?" he pointed to the stoic expression he wore, "I am NOT letting that fucker take her back" he pointed to his hair and tried to smile, "Look, Marky…she does my hair and everything."

"I think you're lusting from not being with a woman for the amount of time that you have"

"Meeting you lost my interest in women" he clarified while pulling down Mark's lower lip with his thumb, "You've had her for eleven god damn years behind MY back too" he hissed vehemently suddenly, "I don't see why I can't do the same" it dawned on him, "and you KNOW about it, Marky! YOU lied to me. I'm being the bigger man about it." Glancing around he knew Cooper and Connor were listening from somewhere; it was otherwise too quiet, "It's better for my sons to have a woman around again."

"She's insane"

"So?" he shrugged, "Get her god damn horse pills, I know you've got a copy of her prescriptions here…I found it years ago but didn't ask why you had a chick's medicine while you were with ME."

"She takes them in a milkshake or some shit, you gotta manage to work a blender and crack pills open." James cringed, that meant cooking. Sure, why not give it a try? Springing forwards at what Mark was implying, he pressed a rough kiss on Mark's mouth excitedly and hugged him close with his free arm.

"Thank you, Marky!" squeezing the tiny Mindy with the opposite arm and lifting her head so she looked at him he grinned widely, "We get to keep you!" he laughed manically while running his fingers through the lengthy raven hair to get it out of her face, "Smile! Come on! Marky said we can keep you!" Looking to Mark he gave her a nod, finally allowing her to smile…a real smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Souless666**: Mindy is definitely a guy magnet, that much is for sure. James wouldn't be going for her though if he truly wasn't interested, so not all the blame can really go on her. James is a grown man and perfectly capable of refusing someone. As for Mark, I agree, he does have very deep seeded insecurities when it comes to James. He was jealous of Annabelle from day one and now that James is showing interest in another woman, it's brought a lot of that old shit up. The problem is though is that it's been almost twenty years since she died and James hasn't looked at anyone but him for all that time, yet he still went around with tons and tons of women behind James's back. He wanted James all to himself and when that finally happened, he still fucked around on him. It really didn't make any sense. **SlytherinQueen020**: James hasn't gotten rid of Mark because he loves him. He really doesn't know how to live without Taker and he doesn't really want to try. He would rather put up with Mark acting like an asshole than even think about letting him go. **Esha Napoleon**: I think Glen should just wave a white flag and call it a day. Your scoreboard is showing that he'll never catch up to everyone else at this rate. **Debwood-1999: ***takes newspaper and bops Mark on the head for you (I'll make James protect me lol)* Yeah it's definitely not cool at all. It's so uncool I think it's time to have Carlito come in with an apple and spit on some people. **EternalxInsanity**: lol **DarkMage6**: James has every intention of doing that, even if Mark doesn't like it. **Menaji**: Good call. **NeroAnne**: lol. That's about all I can say to your review while I smile and giggle. **slashdite**: Connor will definitely not a have a problem accepting her but given Cooper's nature, he could potentially have something to say about it.

…

"James?" Mindy said, licking the whipped cream off her spoon. The two of them had made sundaes for themselves and they were sitting out on the porch, watching Cooper trying to play catch with Connor. The key word really was try, because Connor kept getting distracted every few seconds and would run off, forcing Cooper to chase him back down.

"Yeah?" James said, looking at the cherry stems he had tied into a knot with his tongue. That trick drove Mark nuts because he couldn't do it, and to be honest, James couldn't remember when or how he had learned to do it. It was just something he had picked up over the years.

"Tell me about Annabelle." It was more of an order than a request.

"What about her?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and studying her closely.

"Everything," she said earnestly. "I want to know it all."

He sighed. This wasn't exactly the easiest topic for him to talk about. "She was…everything I'm not. Beautiful, book smart, way too kind for her own good…sometimes I still wonder how she got to be so good, considering the family we were in."

"Did she take care of you?" Mindy asked, twirling her hair with her finger. "Trish took care of me before my Glen did."

"We took care of each other," James informed her, reaching into his pocket and taking out his lighter. "I protected her from my parents' wrath as much as I could. They were violent bastards who loved beating the shit out of us, and I usually tried to be the one that had their attention so they would leave her alone. And when it came to the physical abuse, it usually worked. The verbal and emotional abuse…well, that didn't work out quite as well. Joseph liked to yell and call us names and Caroline was just…" He shook his head, refusing to go there. Talking about Annabelle was hard enough; trying to address the issue of Caroline was asking too much of him.

"My mommy and daddy saided mean things to me too," Mindy said sympathetically. She stretched her arm out and showed him the scar on her hand. "And Glen did this. He got all drunk and cutted me with a vodka bottle."

James let out a low growl before taking her hand and kissing it. He hadn't needed another reason to want to beat the shit out of Glen, but he just got one.

"So how did Annabelle take care of you?" Mindy asked, getting them back on topic.

"She kept me somewhat sane," he answered. "I'm a pretty fucked up adult now, but I was even worse when I was a kid. I met Mark at a pretty young age so I had him too, but without Annabelle, I don't know where I would be now. She just…I don't know how to explain it. She was…the light. It sounds stupid but that's the only way I know how to explain it. It was like no matter what our parents did to her, the darkness never truly touched her. But me, I was sinking in it, even though I was supposed to be the tough one. My mother…words can't describe how much I hated her. Everything she put me through was worse because I wanted her to love me so badly. I didn't care about my father at all. All of his blows and shit didn't mean anything to me. He was just a bully. My mother however…she was cruel. She couldn't be intimidated and she knew how to get inside your head without really even having to try. She was the reason I latched on to Annabelle the way I did. I couldn't get her love so I tried to make up for it by getting it all from the one person in my family that didn't want me dead."

"Did you love her more than Mark?" Mindy seemed to be totally engrossed by James's every word.

"No. I may have loved her differently, but I didn't really love one more than the other. Of course Mark has never been convinced of that. He was jealous of Annabelle from day one and he got even worse when I told him that I wanted to fuck her."

Mindy tilted her head to the side. "You told him that?"

"Yeah. I don't like keeping secrets unless I have to. They just cause trouble." He took a drink of his Mountain Dew and sighed. "I started having feelings for Annabelle and Mark around the same time. I was only twelve and my hormones were going crazy at the time. Mark was going through the same thing and we started fucking without much thought. But Annabelle really wasn't ready when our relationship got physical…and maybe I really wasn't either. But my dad was harassing her all the time because she was a virgin…he loved virgins. He raped God knows how many of them. It wasn't safe for her to stay that way so-"

"You maded her safe by taking it yourself," Mindy said, getting up out of her seat and sitting down on his lap. "That was very nice of you."

James grinned a little bit. "Not a lot of people would say that. They would call me sick and say I took advantage of her."

"Well they're stupid," Mindy declared. "You loved her and kept her safe. Glen took my virginity and he used to be all nice and kept me safe. Now he's just mean and stupid."

James shook his head and began playing with her hair. "Yeah he is."

"So if you loved her so much, how come you guys didn't have lots and lots of babies together? I have lots of babies."

James smiled softly. "She was afraid to have kids with me. She accidentally got pregnant when we were thirteen, but I didn't find out until four years later. Caroline made her have a miscarriage and the bitch told me about it before I killed her. Cooper isn't even biologically mine…her and Mark got drunk and fucked, but I had to take responsibility for him when he wouldn't. Connor was the only one who's ours…I wanted to have a little girl and I was going to try to convince her to try again but she got sick and that put an end to that idea."

"What did she get?"

"Breast cancer. She got sick when Connor was two and suffered for the next two years. We thought we had it beat for awhile, but then it came back with a vengeance and she was literally dead a week later."

Mindy frowned as she began to gently touch his face. "You're still sad about it."

He didn't reply to that. His silence said everything that needed to be said about that.

"Mindy!" Connor yelled, bouncing over to them. "Come play with us! Cooper's being mean and I don't want to be with just him anymore."

Mindy looked at James. "Want to play too?"

"Maybe in a little bit," he replied. "I'll take these dishes in and get them cleaned up."

"Kay." She kissed him before getting up and letting Connor drag her off to play with him and Cooper. James watched the three of them for a second before getting up and taking their empty bowls into the house. Mark was already cleaning up some of the dishes that were in the sink, but he stopped when he looked back and saw James coming. Neither one of them said a word. They didn't have to. Mark knew James had talked about Annabelle. He always knew about that. He knew the look in James's eye when she was brought up. It revealed the pain that was still there that came from losing her.

James sighed and set the dishes in the sink. Almost immediately afterwards, he felt Mark wrap his arms around him and hold him tightly. He smiled softly before closing his eye and leaning his head back against Mark's shoulder, still not saying a word.

Sometimes silence really was golden.


	24. Chapter 24

**Debwood-1999:** Yeah, given the circumstances, James really did do Annabelle a favor. And he's never really gotten over her death, which shows just how strong their love really was. **Menaji**: Glad you enjoyed it. **SlytherinQueen020**: Me neither. She was absolutely horrible. If anyone wants to know why James is the way he is, she would be Exhibit A. She fucked him up really badly. **DarkMage6**: Oh yeah, they couldn't be traditional if they tried. It's not their nature. **Souless666**: I couldn't have said that better myself. **NeroAnne**: I adore it too. I don't think I write enough moments like that. I should really do more. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you. **slashdite**: I get your point and honestly, the only reason James ever learned to deal with the shit life threw his way was because he had Annabelle from day one and he got Mark not long afterwards. Mindy didn't have anyone that could help her or to rely on and that combined with her schizophrenia made it so her parents won the war against her pretty much from the start. She stood even less of a chance than he did. He wants to help her though because he feels a connection to her. There is sympathy on his part but there is more to it than that. He just hasn't fully realized it yet. **JacktheSinister JaketheJust**: It's okay. Take your time if you need to. We're not going anywhere any time soon. **EternalxInsanity**: *hands tissue* It's very sad. Annabelle got a horrible deal and James and the boys suffered for it.

…

Walking towards the kitchen table with a plate of bacon at around eleven the next morning, Mark furrowed his brow while looking around the table. James batted the begging Snoopy away from the table while Connor was wrestling Cooper for the orange juice…

"Where's Little Sister?"

"Sleeping!" Connor chirped with a smile, "She ain't up yet, silly!" Exchanging confused glances with James, Cooper furrowed his brow and shook his head befuddled.

"Why?" the older son asked with a shrug, "So she likes to sleep in, so what?" Mark nearly broke the plate the moment he craned his neck and saw the prescription taped to the refrigerator with a bunch of duct-taped arrows around pointing to it saying 'DON'T FORGET' in black sharpie. Sensing Mark's queasiness, James placed both palms to the table incase he had to push to his feet.

"…she ain't sleeping."

"Oh, come on you don't know that" standing from the table and wrapping an arm around Mark's neck, James pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled weakly, "You never lasted the entire night with her, remember?"

"No…" Mark knew this for fact, "she ain't sleeping."

"Does Mindy go hunting TOO then?" Connor leaned closer to the adults when James shut him out with a scowl.

"You watch how loud you say that!"

"No…" Mark answered calmly, approaching the fridge door and wrapping strong fingers around it, slowly pulling the handle to see a strawberry milkshake with 'Baby Doll' written on a sticky note in the center.

"I made that" Cooper pointed to the object of Mark's interest while shaking his head at the smug James, "He can't cook for shit. He just wrote the damn note so he could take credit when she thanked him."

"You don't understand how all this works, do you?" swallowing hard, Mark looked at the three gravely. "You're not giving her Lipitor or anything like that…" his stomach dropped, "these are anti-psychotics…she's psychotic."

"Nothing we haven't figured out" Cooper grabbed the carton of juice finally and poured himself, "Tell us something new, Calaway." The blood-curdling scream was all Mark needed for his point to be made crystal. Actually cringing at the volume of the scream, James felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up while Connor screamed as well, burying his face into Cooper's chest to actually be held by his older brother.

"What…" panicked, the eldest son looked to his father and Mark, "the HELL…"

"I fuckin' told you!" Mark barked at all of them nastily, "She ain't FUCKIN' sleeping!"

"And you didn't mention anything because…?" already grabbing the milkshake, James nearly dropped it when the exact scream sounded again along with a loud BANG! "I only WISH my victims screamed like that…" he tried not to smirk, looking to Mark as he already was tearing for the stairs and followed behind, trying not to spill as Cooper went to follow but Connor was too frightened. He had to stay behind with him.

"Little Sister!" throwing open the door to what normally would have been her and Kane's bedroom he found nothing in the bed, but the nightstand was completely flipped over and the sheets were strung up to block out any light from entering the room, torn here and there so bits of sun streamed in. Horrified, James placed the pill-jacked drink down and took Mark's hand.

"Baby Doll?" fearlessly he went to enter the room when Mark's arm rammed him in the gut to keep him back. Massive hands dug into his shoulder and pinned him against the wall with a snarl.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" James raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what evil you're fucking with do you?"

"Come on" he tried not to laugh, "Is she Carrie White crazy or Linda Blair crazy?"

"Linda Blair on steroids" though he didn't want to do it, he was pulling his phone out of his pocket. Sharp, hoarse whispers came from the room, though the light was blocked out so nothing was in sight. Suddenly realizing that the name on the screen was 'Kane', James's hand shot out and he grabbed the phone from his boyfriend.

"You fucking call him for assistance and I'll wring you! Don't you dare let that son of a bitch win!" shaking his head and removing Mark's hands from his shoulders James barred his teeth angrily; "Don't you see this is what he wants! He wants you to give in and tell him you can't handle her!"

"To be honest" rubbing a hand through his hair, Mark sighed defeated, "I can't. I never could. From the day I met her I couldn't deal with this bullshit." He shook his head and walked down the hallway dialing the number much to James's distaste, "I'm sorry…you don't know what you're getting yourself into with that." Yes, he labeled her as 'that'.

James wanted to break the phone over his knee before Kane was reached. Taking a quick breath he knocked on the doorframe before taking a step into the dark room by himself, darting his eyes about for the freakish, horrifying whispers coming from a location he couldn't pinpoint.

"Baby Doll?" cocking his head he checked behind the sheets blocking the light and ripped them down so some light could shine in. Then it came…the shriek as if she were melting from the sun coming from under the bed. Smiling gently after tossing the ripped sheets to the bed and sidestepping the crashed nightstand, he dropped to his hands and knees to lift the bed skirt, "Baby Doll…GOD FUCK!" The moment he had tried to lift the bed skirt she bit him so hard his hand was bleeding. "FUCK! You BITCH!" he hissed before checking under the bed to find her screaming at the sight of him, trying to crawl out the other side of the bed when he dove and ripped her out from underneath despite the tiny young woman's struggles.

"NOOO!" she howled, kicking and screaming, "STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY! NOO!" hissing and spitting like a feral cat she clawed his hands until he was forced to let go, tumbling off the bed and crab-walking backwards into the corner, curling into a ball with her head between her knees and wailing at the top of her lungs. Taking a moment to regroup after having his hands clawed raw, he noticed the windowpanes were covered in blood…not his blood or anyone in that house's until Mindy's lower abdomen came into view.

"Baby Doll…" trying gentler to see if he could get a view of where the blood was coming from, it wasn't between her legs so it wasn't a miscarriage. "Please…" stepping closer yet again, he didn't see things the way she did. It wasn't James coming towards her, no…the blonde, middle-aged woman in a white bathrobe and a meat beater stalked towards her with a vampire grin spread across her face so frightening all Mindy could do was claw at the walls until her fingers actually cracked and bled from the sheetrock. "HEY!" to stop her from ripping her own acrylic nails off James steadily approached when she shrieked and screamed again.

"NOOOO! NOO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY I KILLED YOU!" He stopped walking to contemplate that remark. "I KILLED YOU! ME! NOOOO! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE DEAD!" shaking her head in fright while kicking the ground to try and get away it hit him…

"I'm not your fucking mother!" to her though, that came off completely different.

"_And unclean spirits, when they saw him, fell down before him, and cried..._" Alice Stratigias quoted directly from the New Testament, raising the meat beater and grabbing Mindy's wrist, raising it in the air before striking her across the face with the thick metal object with hundreds of sharp points. Out of NOWHERE James watched her head thrash and smack into the wall so hard the furniture in the room shook, blood trickling from her scalp down her neck and over her chest.

"Too much for you, my Big Brother?" Kane snickered on the other line from Tennessee, relishing the no response. "I knew you'd be calling me sooner than later…"

"Quit with the bullshit, Baby Brother, and tell me what to do"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed darkly, "I ain't telling you shit."

"Why?"

"Obviously you can't fucking handle her because, of course, being YOU, you've assumed the little bitch will simply 'wake up' and tell you she's ready for fourteen different horse pills to be jammed down her retarded throat."

"Tell me NOW what to do about her, you animal" he spat hatefully, though again Kane was eluding the question.

"How late were you up fucking your boyfriend, big man? Because I KNOW you'd sooner peel the skin from your eyeballs than allow him alone with my wife."

"You shut up and tell me what to do before she hurts someone"

"Trust me…" he snorted, "It won't get worse than a bite. She's a biter, you know…"

Raising an eyebrow and craning his neck, Mark not only saw the light on in the room, but the milkshake missing from the hallway.

"Little Sister?" still on the line with Kane, Mark wandered into the bedroom to see no one was in the actual bedroom anymore, but the blood painting the floor and windows scared the life out of him, "JAMES!"

"Shhhhhhh SHUT UP!" the head poked out of the bathroom, "Shut up and get the fuck out of here" staring at the cell phone he tensed, "The fact that you dared call that fucker tells me everything I need to know."

"About what, James?" he asked sharply, "What part of 'institution necessary' don't you seem to understand?"

"You send her anywhere but back home and I'll shove each and every one of your intestines down your throat!" Kane shouted only to be cut off by Mark.

"Shut up, you!" he told Kane before looking to a disappointed James once more, "I don't understand…"

"She only recognizes ME in an episode, you inconsiderate son of a bitch" Kane barked hoping all parties within earshot would let that register, "She'll NEVER recognize anyone but me."

"Get me every type of bandage and Neosporin you can find" James demanded his boyfriend coldly, "then leave them outside the door. She diced herself up like a little paper shredder. I don't even know what patch of skin is still on her."

"Is she conscious?" Mark shouted from down the hall in the hall closet, rummaging through to find anything he could to fix wounds that he didn't even know existed. Kicking the wooden door shut and locking it so no one would barge in, James had the barely conscious young woman with a damp cloth over her forehead and was literally forcing the straw into her mouth so she would drink while filling the marbled bathtub with the hottest water he could manage to stick his hand under. It would sting like a bitch, but all the blood would leave her skin for sure. Looking her over he sighed.

"Baby Doll…" he lifted her chin as she slowly drank and slowly her empty eyes were coming back to life, "what'd you do to yourself?" Her abdomen was still bloody, but the busty black slip hid everything from view. She didn't answer, she didn't really respond, but carefully the slip came over her head and he placed a hand to the shaking woman's forehead to help her lean backwards until her head rested against the mirror. She resisted at first in fear of what was behind her, but calmly he looked her in the eye and she obeyed. "What do we have-" she had clawed at her lower abdomen as if performing an at-home abortion, "Jesus fucking Christ."

"Whatever you need…" Mark tried to jiggle the handle but it was locked, "Whatever you need, Lawson it's right here."

"You still got that fucker on the phone?" while trailing his fingers along the wounds and watching her drink the milkshake he asked Mark bitterly. The lack of response answered him along with the next question.

"She unconscious, Lawson?"

"She's fine" he lied, giving her a wink, "You bring what I asked you?"

"Outside the door, Lawson…"

"Great. Now get out." Incompetent. He loved him to death, but Mark could NOT handle this woman if his life depended on it. Breathing through his teeth at the wound on his own hand, James shook his head and showed the wound to her, "You're one lucky little bitch, that's for sure…" waving the throbbing hand off he sat her back upright and pulled the finished milkshake from her, "do you think I would have let you live for fucking biting me and scratching my ass up if I didn't-"

"You don't see her…" she croaked weakly, leaning forwards and wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer so he stood flush against the hard marbled counter where she sat with her lower legs dangling down, "do you?" Furrowing his brow he shook his head.

"To be honest, Baby Doll…" heading towards the bathtub and turning off the water he started back towards her and casually stripped away her bra and thong, "I saw nothing but you and me." Her face fell, wincing as he lifted and placed her in the scalding bathtub.

She shrieked at first as her wounds stung to the point that she was attempting to claw at herself once more, but he grabbed her by the jaw and kissed her until she shut up, gently pulling away and moving the lengths of black hair so he could dunk the back of her head in and get her hair wet. "YOU sure saw something though…" he averted his eyes as she finally started making eye contact with him and keeping her attention zeroed in. Sniffling and pulling her knees to her chest yet again, she started to cry yet again. "Hey! Baby Doll!" immediately he moved her knees from her chest and kept them down under the water, frowning as he realized the shirt he had on was becoming soaked so he pulled it over his head. "Cut that shit out, I asked you a fucking question!" accidentally he became cross, "I tell you fucking everything about Annabelle you can at least do me one and tell me what exactly the FUCK it was you-" nearly jumping out of the water both her little bloody arms hooked around his body, one on his back and the other on his face, kissing him with bruising force and he responded just as strongly, placing a hand in the once-clear water that was now stained the deepest shade of red from blood on her thigh, not moving it anywhere else but her soft skin. He shivered internally when her soaked, bare chest pressed against his; he'd almost forgotten the feeling of that too. He didn't notice the cut on her thigh, so when that hand came out of the water and slapped to the wall to their right, a bloody handprint slid down the wall and it took a lot of core strength on his part not to fall into the bloodied water, forgetting just what horrible condition she was in.

Bloodlust and desire coursed through his veins at the exact same time, he was a shark in the water he couldn't help himself. A marble bathtub separated her legs from his waist, but hell how she wanted to wrap them around him. Her breathing turned into pants as his mouth transferred to her neck to catch any blood trickling from her scalp, and then he drew each of her fingers into his mouth to suck the blood out like poison from a wound. Too caught up in the action he failed to notice where the blood was coming from next, he moved over the tub and sat her more on the edge to lap the blood below her navel. A little hand wove into his hair and yanked his head up, hugging his naked torso as close to her as she could while driving her tongue into his mouth, actually feeling tears stream down her face as he returned the favor. While kissing her one of the salty tears dripped into his mouth and he frowned at the taste, breaking and easing her back into the tub before shaking his head.

"You made her go away…" she wept with quivering lips, leaning upwards and pressing gentle, affectionate kisses on his mouth melting as he returned them.

"Who went away?" he pet her wet face with a pruned hand and shook his head, "What did you see in there, Baby Doll? Who was after you?" She went to talk, but as if there were cameras in the room she stopped herself. "Hey!" placing large hands on both sides of the tub he leaned and kissed her, "I want to know…tell me everything you can remember about what you saw and why." Drearily she shook her head, but the warm smile reassured her as one of his hands played in the blood-filled water. "I'm not going anywhere or any further" he wasn't stupid he knew what would have came next, "until you tell me what the fuck is haunting you like that."


	25. Chapter 25

**JacktheSinister **JaketheJust: He really can be. Not a lot of people get to see that side of him but there is a sweetheart living under his psychotic tendencies. Debwood**-1999**: He might not know what he's gotten himself into, but he handled it pretty well. **SlytherinQueen020**: Yeah it was very intense. Vermi's great with the intense chapters *gives her cookie as a prize* **DarkMage6**: I second that eek. Her mother was horrible. I'd be scared as hell too if I saw her coming at me, even without a weapon. **Esha Napoleon**: I think that sums that chapter up quite nicely. **Souless666**: He's used to Glen dealing with Mindy all the time. He used her for eleven years as his mistress but it's really been Glen who has always really taken care of her. **NeroAnne**: James may not know what he's got but he wants to find out, which probably won't make mark too happy. Of course we all know that won't stop James though. **slashdite**: As long as James remembers to get that milkshake full of pills down her every morning, episodes like that won't happen. The institution idea seems appropriate, but she tends to get mistreated in those places rather than actually helped. **EternalxInsanity**: Emphasis on the "ish". **Menaji**: Thank you.

…

Mindy stared down at the blood soaked water, wincing because her wounds were stinging like hell. "I shouldn't tell," she said softly, staring at her own blood with a morbid fascination. "It's not nice to tattle."

"Yeah well, I think when you go nuts and try to slash yourself into pieces, it's time to start talking about what's got you so upset," James said. He lifted her out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her before setting her down on the closed toilet. "Stay," he ordered before going to the door and grabbing the things Mark had left for him to use. "Jesus Christ Baby Doll," he said as he knelt down in front of her and examined all of her wounds. "You really fucking did yourself in, didn't you?" He shook his head when she didn't respond to him and began cleaning her wounds as gently as he could. "Now come on, talk to me Baby Doll. Tell me what scared you like that."

"I…I saw my mommy," she confessed. "I made her dead but she came back. She always comes back."

"She wasn't back though," James said, putting the finishing touches on the bandages. "She was just in your head. She can't hurt you anymore."

Mindy snorted loudly. "That shows what YOU know. YOU don't see things that I see. NOBODY sees things that I see."

"Okay, yeah, that's true," James admitted, reaching over and grabbing her bra and panties. "I don't see things like you do. But what I do know is that the bitch is dead. She can't come back and hurt you."

"She's only gone cuz you maded her go away," she pointed out. She began running her fingers over every single one of his facial features. It was very hard for her not to stare at him. It really was. She thought he was beautiful. Glen wasn't beautiful at all. He was mean and ugly and hateful. James wasn't like that at all. He was dangerous but he didn't hit her. He didn't call her names. And he hadn't used her for sex and just left her yet. He was…he was different.

James wasn't so sure if he was really the one who made her stop seeing her mother or if it was the milkshake full of drugs that had really done the trick. Either way though, he was glad she seemed to be settling down all right. His hand really still hurt from where she bit and clawed him, and he did not care for a repeat experience any time soon. _Note to self: get up early and force feed her pills before she goes nuts ever again._ "And I'll make her go away again if she comes back," he promised her, knowing there was really no use in absolutely insisting that her mother had not been attacking her again in the first place. Twenty three years of living with Connor and appealing to his warped perception of reality had taught him when to insist on something and when to just make promises that would appease the person in distress.

"How?" Mindy asked, her fingers touching his lips.

He licked the tip of her fingers as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. "Where did you get THAT?" she asked, her eyes widening as she stared at the weapon.

"Mark gave it to me a long time ago," he answered. He leaned in even closer to her so they weren't even a half an inch apart. "There's one more secret I haven't told you yet. But you have to promise you'll keep it a secret too. Can you do that for me?"

Mindy nodded without taking her eyes off of James. At this point, she was ready to promise him anything. She would even take that knife and slit her own throat if he asked her too.

"I'm a serial killer," he confessed, smoothing down her wet hair so it wouldn't try to dry while sticking up all over the place. "I've been killing people since I was eight years old. I've killed…I don't even know how many people are dead because of me. I stopped counting when I was fourteen. It got to the point where it was too big of a pain in the ass to count."

"Oh." Mindy wasn't really bothered by that revelation. It wasn't like humanity had done her an ounce of good anyway. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you kill people?"

James shrugged. "Because I like to. I mean, sometimes I off people if they fuck with me or someone I care about, but mostly it's just for my own enjoyment." He studied her face carefully. "I'm not scaring you away, am I Baby Doll?"

She immediately shook her head. He grinned a little bit and tried to speak again, but she cut him off with a kiss. He didn't try to fight her off so she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. They were kissing hard enough to bruise their lips (well…at least her lips anyway) but she liked it too much to stop.

"DADDY!" Just seconds after Connor let out that shriek, he kicked open the door and burst right in, not caring about the scene that was going on in front of him. He was too busy trying to comfort Snoopy, who looked really unhappy about something. "Mark stepped on Snoopy and he won't say he's sorry!"

James sighed in exasperation. So much for any more alone time. Connor wouldn't leave him alone until he take care of this. "Alright, I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"Yay!" Connor looked at Mindy and tilted his head to the side. "You're naked," he stated.

Mindy nodded as James started trying to get her bra back on. "I know." She looked irritated about getting interrupted.

"You and Daddy are silly," Connor declared before turning around and leaving the room.

"He has horrible timing," James said as he finished getting Mindy halfway dressed.

Mindy nodded. She was pouting because she hadn't been ready to stop yet.

James shook his head and winked at her. "Don't pout Baby Doll. Once we get you dressed, we can go and punish Mark by annoying him. Getting on his nerves always gets me riled up."

She giggled loudly. That did sound like a lot of fun. "How do you get on his nerves?"

James grinned evilly. "Oh believe me, I have my ways."


	26. Chapter 26

DarkMage6**: lol He's the king of annoying Mark. After forty years of knowing each other he can get under poor Mark's skin better than anyone on the planet. SlytherinQueen020**: Technically Mindy is Vermi's not mine and she's so nuts about James already that it doesn't matter to her what he is. As for the other characters…I don't know really. Not a good answer I know but it's what I got at the moment *shrugs* **Debwood-1999**: It helps that James got through to Miranda as opposed to just dealing with Mindy. "Mindy" is the persona Miranda hides behind and that's the lie she's been lost in for so long. He can get through to her though and that's a great thing because that's what she needs. **NeroAnne**: James does really care for her. It's strange for him because this is the first female he's given a damn about since Annabelle died but he really does care for her, which is perfect because as you said, she needs him. **slashdite**: James isn't intending for Mindy to come between him and Mark. He wants them both, like he did when he had both Annabelle and Mark. As for Glen, he's not popping up quite yet. When he does though it won't be pretty, I promise you that.

…

Sitting on the living room couch with a pouting Connor and his disgruntled Snoopy, Cooper eyed his father and Mindy coming into view in the kitchen together, James leaning close and whispering something in her ear while motioning towards Mark, who had his back turned and was scrolling down some email attachment on his Blackberry. She nodded meekly while clasping his hand in both of hers, standing on the tips of her toes as they kissed each other deeply before parting.

"Hey!" Connor shouted and beckoned the young woman over while the other hand grasped his dog, "Hey Mindy! You like animals, right?" Brightening at the sight of the dog, she nodded with the widest of smiles and climbed over the couch to sit next to him and pet the dog.

"I LOVE animals" she told him with a sweet smile, "They're my best friends."

"Do you have doggies too?" now spurred by her answer he asked again, massaging the dog's paw where Mark stepped on him.

"Uh huh" nodding she leaned closer so Snoopy could lick her face, "I have six."

"Six?" his eyes suddenly became saucers as he looked to Cooper, who was the more isolated position-wise, "You hear that, Cooper? Mindy's got SIX doggies! I need six too!"

"Oh yeah?" he responded with raised eyebrows and a jerk of the head towards Mindy, "Ask her who takes care of them."

"Who takes care of them, Mindy?" Connor parroted Cooper's suggested question, moving Snoopy between the both of them so they could pet equally. Swallowing uncomfortably, Mindy took a deep breath and allowed a tiny arm to drape over the top of the couch.

"I hire professional pet people to feed my pets and stuff…I have too many to take care of all by myself."

"Exactly" Cooper told Connor sternly, "Nobody has that many critters running around and actually takes care of them."

"I still love them though" Mindy responded with a smile, petting Snoopy's ears and giggling oblivious to Cooper inspecting her like a used car. Connor caught it though.

"Something funny, Cooper?" he asked innocently, pulling Snoopy into his lap and narrowing his eyes gently. "It's not polite to stare at people, you know."

"I wasn't staring" he shot his brother the evil eye before looking to the dog, "Why don't you grab his leash so the three of us can go out for a little walk, okay?" Mindy's eyes followed Connor off the couch when Cooper's next sentence made her sick, "Stratus and I need to have a little talk." Talk? About what?

…

"Come on, Snoopy! You can catch him!" Connor jogged alongside his dog while it chased a little lizard down the scorching asphalt pavement.

"Don't you run too far off now, idiot!" Cooper made a cone with his hands and shouted, watching out the corner of his eye as Mindy brought her hands to her mouth to hide the giggle.

"He's so silly…" she shook her head gently before tilting her head all the way back to squint and wrinkle her nose at the sun, "I wish I gotted tan without the bed."

"How old are you, Mindy?" looking the young woman over he had to ask. She looked like a college kid on spring break.

"Eh?" she was Canadian she couldn't help it, moving her head back to normal and shaking out her long, wavy raven hair she exhaled with a passive yawn, "Twenty-eight and a half."

"And you have five and a half kids?" he asked dubiously, and she shrugged.

"I didn't steal them." Shaking his head he tried to remain stoic.

"You're kinda witty when you wanna be" she nodded gently but made no further action, "You know how old I am?" She looked to him with her sun-lightened ice-blue eyes and shook her head. "I'm the exact same age as you minus the half. Does anything seem weird about that?"

"You're James's son…"

"Exactly. I'm his son and we're the same age" looking her over he shook his head, "Are you attracted to older men or something?" Seeming suddenly uncomfortable, she hugged herself and pouted her plump lower lip, nodding.

"Yes."

"Why?" About to open her mouth and bear her soul, she suddenly stopped, shrugging and walking a bit quicker, though his long legs managed to match her little pace. "Hey! Princess!" She looked him in the eye. "I asked you something." The head shook again.

"I can't tell you" she looked around fearfully, "I'm not allowed."

"Why not?" he really wasn't too familiar with schizo-bullshit. The same response from her. Whatever. "So I noticed you've been hanging around my dad…" Right away she nodded, no point hiding that. "You know my dad's not attracted to women." Silently, keeping her eyes on Connor and Snoopy she nodded along to that. "So I don't know WHAT you did to him…he hasn't even looked at a chick since our mom passed away." She honestly didn't know either what made him turn. "I mean," he sighed, "you're beautiful…but there's a ton of gorgeous chicks out there Dad hasn't even given a second glance." She didn't answer that, but nodded along. "What'd you do to him?" Looking at him strangely she frowned.

"Do…what?" she raised a medium-toned eyebrow, "I did not 'do' anything-"

"Look" now he was starting to lose it, "My dad's been with Calaway for as long as I can fucking remember, he doesn't like chicks, now he's all over YOU…what'd you do to him?" Shaking her head worriedly she couldn't answer. "He doesn't stop talking about you, he's brooding over you, he's wearing his hair differently because YOU like it…" now glaring at her, he narrowed his light blue eyes and stiffened, "Whatever hold you think you have on him, I don't like it. I'm worried, he's my dad-"

"And he's very lucky to have good boys like you" she nodded towards both Connor and him, "But I didn't make him do anything. I never expected him to."

"To what?" he asked more harshly than he wanted to, "Frig his entire old way of living and swing both ways?"

"I don't know!" she threw her arms out slightly and clamped a hand in her thick mass of hair, "I don't know how he feels-"

"But you sure know a lot about him, don't you?" She nodded. "Look…" he sighed trying not to be too hard on her, "I'm not used to him acting this way, I mean…Mark's not my favorite candidate and you…" looking her over he curled his lips, "you're sugar, spice, and everything nice but you're also MY age and-"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked bluntly, looking up at him innocently.

"What's going on with you and my dad?"

"…I love him." If he wasn't keeping his jaw so tightly clenched it would have hit the floor.

"Really?" he asked in an exhale, "And how did that come about?" Taking a deep breath and watching Snoopy sniff a sewer grate as they walked by it, she sighed.

"We're very alike…" she looked him in the eye and curled her lips inward, "I don't think you would get it."

"You nodded when I said you knew my Dad very well…" his eyebrow raised curiously, "What'd he tell you?" Gulping she didn't answer. "Hey!" he stopped walking and whistled to Connor so he would halt.

"WHY?" Connor lamented while Cooper held her chin firmly and looked her dead in the eye.

"What did he tell you? What do you think you know that-"

"_I'll never tell_…" she answered in a little sing-song voice.

"Why?" Suddenly she stood upright at her towering four-foot-ten.

"Because I promised I would not tell, so unless he tells YOU what he telled me, then I will not tell you because I made a promise." It took a moment for all that to sink in, but he nodded in approval. He liked that.

"Very well…" next question, "You sleep with him yet?" No response. "You do anything with him?" No response. "Please, Min…" he softened slightly, "at least respond to me…I watched my dad and Mark's relationship flounder around enough…Dad gets into a lot of shit that he could have avoided in the-"

"You think I am bad" she responded faintly, dropping her eyes to the floor when he honestly didn't know what to say.

"No…" he tilted his head to the side and snapped her face back to his, "I actually think you're a good person. I like the way you treat me and my little brother…I like the way you treat my dad…I just don't know what type of mother you could make for us when you're my age"

"Honey" her face fell with intense sincerity, "I have been a mommy since I was twenty-two years old…I've spent the last six years pregnant…"

"Then how are you going to be there for THEM and be there for us? You're MARRIED, Miranda! You've been with Crispy Critter since you were a god damn teenager-"

"And I've hated him since I was a teenager" she answered sharply, "You think I WANTED to be with that nasty son of a bitch?" immediately realizing her tone she softened, "I hate him…I've always hated him. He MADE me be with him. He MADE me pregnant all those times he fucking rapes me, do you not understand?" nervously he backed a step, but she came closer and took both his hands in hers, "I NEVER want to see him again, any out I can get I take…" she swallowed hard, "do you wanna know why I was with Mark all those years-"

"Speaking of that…" he cringed at the thought of a three-way relationship, "That's gotta stop if you-"

"I haven't touched him in almost a year, okay?" she sniffled and started rubbing the tops of his hands maternally, "Some things happened that I don't want to fix."

"McSlut?" he asked lightheartedly, and with a gulp she nodded, staring at his hands. "Figures…" he shook his head and stared back in the general direction their house was in, "Look; you have to do something about getting rid of Crispy if-"

"My only way away from him is in a body bag, he says so himself don't you get it?" Immediately his eyes widened and he grabbed both her shoulders.

"Did you tell Dad that?"

"N-" she shook her head nervously, "n-no."

"You tell Dad that he'll kill him before you get a chance to finish the sentence"

"No." Now he frowned.

"Well why not?" he shrugged, "If you really love my dad then-"

"I don't want Glen to hurt him…" she shook her head with a pout, her voice dipping significantly, "He's crazy, my Glen is…he'll kill him."

"Hah!" he laughed boastfully and looked to his little brother, "Hey Connor!"

"Hm?" the man-child looked to his older brother and jogged over, "What what what?"

"Princess Mindy here is scared that good ole Crispy might hurt daddy!"

"HAH!" Connor laughed her off and grabbed her arm in a hug, "Daddy would make him go SMASH!" he grabbed an ant off the pavement and killed it with his fist, "Just like that!"

"You don't get it, again…" she frowned while glaring at her wedding and engagement rings, "He's a psycho with me."

"What about your kids?" Cooper asked contritely once again, "You couldn't leave them to be with-"

"Watch how fast I leave them."

"Are you that spiteful not to-"

"I didn't want any of them…" she glared at the pavement and slammed a hand to her still-small stomach, "they're just like him…He wants them to be just like him" she shook her head, "but not Chelsea…no…" she shook her head with a frown, "he hates Chelsea 'cause her Autism. He wants Chelsea to die. If I had to I only want Chelsea."

"What about your…?" with an index finger Cooper pointed to her not-yet-showing stomach, "You can't do anythi-"

"I'm only a month along. I can do whatever I want with it." That response was a bit frightening. "I need to talk to your dad about it." Her responses had the skeptic Cooper almost impressed.

"Either you really want my dad or you're a really good actress"

"I would cut my throat for your dad."

"So you're…" his voice trailed off and he took her little hands once more, "So you're telling me you'd be willing to give up everything you've known all those years to be with Dad?"

"Yes." Damn.

"You really want my dad, don't you?" he asked in what could have passed off as a gasp, slightly scared.

"Yes."

"You haven't even fucked him yet?" No response from her again. "You danced around it last time; I want to know everything you see in him."

"Well," she sighed in defeat, "he's beautiful…everything about him" he needed a better reason than that, "he's sweet…" she sniffled and squeezed Cooper's hands tighter in hers, "he doesn't ever yell at me or hurt me a lot…" her chest tightened once again, "he's funny, he's smart…" she started to giggle, "he's so…" her face fell as she shook her head, "perfect." Never had anyone uttered those words to him about his dad, not even Mark. Mark knew James had deep-imbedded issues.

"Why?" he asked coldly, that was a bold claim on her part, "Dad's one of the most fucked-up individuals on this-"

"So am I." Blowing air past his lips as Mindy lifted Snoopy off the ground so he could lick her face he ran a hand through his hair.

"So…what constitutes perfection for you, huh?" he shrugged almost angrily, "What makes my dad better than any other person you see on this friggin' earth?"

"He makes me safe…" she nodded with a meek sniffle, "nobody makes me safe from everyone. And he's not mean…" she shook her head at no one in particular, "and he makes me laugh and promised no one would hurt me…and he-"

"Would you be willing to be second-fiddle to Mark?" he asked yet again, "Dad's never gonna love you the way you want him to." She frowned and shrugged.

"You don't know that…"

"Hey, I like you" he reassured gently, "I didn't think I would especially after I saw what you mentally did to my dad."

"I did not mean it, I am sorry"

"You…" he smiled and chuckled a bit, "You mind-raped him, you know? Whatever you said to him he's fuckin'…" he tried to mask his own smile, "I like the way you treat each other…" he pulled Connor under an arm.

"HEY!"

"I like the way you treat this one" he put Connor in a headlock before Mindy calmed what would have been a fight by handing him back Snoopy, "I like the way you respect me as someone your age and don't treat me like a little fuckin' kid just because you're with my dad."

"We want you to be our mommy!" Connor nodded with a hug, "Are you gonna marry my daddy?"

"I-"

"She's already married, idiot" Cooper's glare was on the wedding and engagement bands on her fingers, "Though she may soon be widowed." A dainty hand wrapped around his forearm since that's as high as she could reach.

"Please don't make Glen hurt him…"

"Look, princess, sooner or later Crispy's gonna find out and tear the state apart-"

"Until Daddy guts him nice!" Connor nodded with a giggle, "I can't wait."

"Look, I didn't want to offend you" Cooper grabbed her shoulders again, "but my dad's almost twenty years older than you…" she nodded along, "I wanted to make sure your head was in the right place and you're not just some chick fantasizing about fucking my dad and leaving him."

"That's been done to me too many times to remember" her lips quivered with fear, "I actually thought your dad woulda doned the same thing."

"No" Cooper shook his head and smiled weakly, "Dad's not what you're used to…give him time." Though she didn't say anything he read her face. "You're not fucking because he's trying to bond with you. He's got a bigger thing for you than I'd like to think about…" gently he touched her face, "I just didn't want him to kinda pour himself all in and have you put him in a blender."

"Silly Cooper" Connor hugged the little woman like a kid hugging its parent's leg, "Mindy's our mommy now. She cooks and plays games and-"

"No storybooks" she frowned, "Sorry, but I cannot read."

"You can sing then!" Now she nodded with a bright smile.

"I can do that!"

"Can we play manhunt with Snoopy in the backyard?"

"Yes" she smiled warmly, running a hand over the top of his hair and smoothing it maternally when Cooper grabbed her arm, "Eh?" He had to get used to this Canadian thing.

"We" he motioned to him and Connor, "really want you to stay with us if you mean what you stay." She nodded. "Just please be patient with dad…he doesn't know what to do with you half the time he's not used to women."

"I understand."

"I forgot what it's like to have a mother…" he shrugged with a slight smile, "even if you're my age…it means we get you longer." Smiling gently she went to leave with Connor when he grabbed her arm, "Hey!" again she turned around, "Don't hurt us…" actually feeling a bit choked up he ran a hand up over his face, "we don't just let people fuck with our heads like this, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded while extending an arm and hugging him close, "I'm here."

"If you are…" he almost choked on his own spit, "everything you seem to be now…" he shook his head, "you don't know how much that means to us to have a woman around…balance out all the testosterone, you know?" She giggled. "You want Chelsea, my dad'll get you Chelsea…and we'll treat her like a sister since we're not your kids but you love us anyway."

"You love us, Mindy?" Connor stopped trying to pull her and grabbed her face, "Really you do?"

"Yes" she kissed his cheek and poked his nose, "I love you boys lots and lots."

"And-" he was so excited and cute she wanted to bite him, "Y-you love my Daddy too?" Grinning she made an 'X' over her chest.

"Cross my heart."

"Thank you" reverently Cooper kissed her forehead before watching Connor drag her down the street towards the house, boy did he and his father have a lot to talk about.


	27. Chapter 27

**Souless666**: Even though you've said it before, I had to stop and think about what you meant. Me interpreting things after eight hours of work is not a good thing. **Debwood-1999**: Cooper is Mark's son through Annabelle here (not that he enjoys that of course) and he is right to be suspicious. But Mindy put him at ease and Cooper is officially on Team Mindy. **Esha Napoleon**: The sad thing is, Glen is only going to end up digging himself into an even bigger hole as the story continues. **NeroAnne**: It's definitely good news, especially given how Cooper can be when he doesn't like someone. The boy tends to try to make people miserable if he can't stand them (Mark being the main one of course). **slashdite**: His dad's happiness is why Cooper is so opposed to Mark. Yes some of it is from the treatment of Annabelle and how Mark's treated him, but it started with how James has been treated over the years. He's watched their relationship from the outside and he's seen the bullshit that his father been put through and how crazy it's driven him. He doesn't believe Mark is good enough for James and he actually likes Mindy, so this is perfect for him.

…

"You're not fooling me you know."

Mark grunted, refusing to look up from his phone. He had been pretending to text for the past few minutes, hoping that James would think he was busy and leave him alone.

Unfortunately, James was too smart to fall for it. "This is pathetic Mark," he said, setting the phone down on the desk and shaking his head. "I know you too well Marky."

Mark snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "Why aren't you with Mindy? Shouldn't you be…doing whatever it is you two do?"

James rolled his eyes. "We haven't fucked yet Mark, if that's what you're implying."

Mark rolled his eyes. Knowing Mindy's track record like he did, he really did not believe that. "You're full of shit Lawson. Mindy will fuck anyone who takes an interest in her."

"Yeah well, I haven't fucked her yet," James said, giving Mark a harsh look. "So just hold your horses there grouchy pants."

"Well why haven't you fucked her already?" Mark asked, the jealousy that was coursing through him making him sick to his stomach. He absolutely despised the feeling, but he hated the thought of James and Mindy screwing each other's brains out even more.

"Because unlike you, I'm not planning on using her," James said, leveling Mark with an icy glare. "Unlike you, I actually give a shit about her."

Mark flinched at James's words. "You're full of shit Lawson."

"I am? How am I full of shit?" James stared at Mark intently, seemingly really interested in finding out the answer to that question. "Tell me that Marky. Tell me how I'm full of shit when you use her for eleven years and let her love you before deliberately calling her a whore right to her face. Tell me how I'm full of shit when you're the one who's ran around on me with a countless number of people and you didn't have the balls to do it to my face. Tell me how I'm full of shit when I've been upfront with you about this Mindy thing but I had to find out about both of your wives through other people!"

Mark glared at him. "This is what this whole thing is about isn't it? You're trying to get back at me-"

"NO I'M NOT!" James yelled, actually making Mark jump a little bit. "This is NOT about getting back at you. This thing with Mindy…I didn't plan on it. I had absolutely no intention of being with anyone but you."

"Well you don't have to be with her," Mark pointed out. "She's Glen's _wife_. She should be home with him and their children."

James rolled his eyes. "He _beats_ her you idiot. Why the FUCK would we put her back in that situation?"

"Because sooner or later, Glen will want her back."

"Maybe. Or maybe you just want her out of the way because you're jealous."

Mark growled. "Shut up James. I don't want to hear anymore of it."

"Anymore of what? The truth?"

Mark grunted before getting up and trying to walk out of the room. He had no idea where he was planning on going; all he knew was that he wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Sit down," James growled, grabbing Mark by the arm and yanking him back.

"Fuck off," Mark snarled, trying to shake James off.

James wasn't about to be denied though. He forced Mark to sit back down and then climbed on top of him so he couldn't go anywhere. "I love you, you stubborn asshole," he said, kissing Mark on the forehead.

Mark sighed unhappily. "For how much longer?"

James looked confused. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lawson. You know what it means."

James groaned loudly. "My thing with Mindy is NOT going to make me stop loving you. I've loved you for longer she's even been alive." His face softened and he gave Mark a pleading look. "You are the only guy I want to be with. I'm not bullshitting you here…now please, stop being so fucking angry and get your head out of your ass. You acting all jealous and shit makes you look like a whiny teenager."

"It does not," Mark denied. "And you have the emotional maturity of a teenager so you have no room to talk."

"Oh yeah?" James began nipping at Mark's lower lip. "You sure about that Marky?"

"I've known you almost my whole life Lawson."

"Yeah, but you're not the most aware person in the world. You just see what you want to see." James chuckled and began kissing Mark's neck, biting him just enough to break the skin and draw blood.

Mark scowled at James's words before pushing himself forward and landing on top of him when they hit the floor. James immediately bucked his hips up and started fighting him, which resulted in a several minute scuffle that saw them rolling all over the floor and doing whatever they could to stay in the dominant position. Mark did up staying on top, but he wasn't entirely sure if James didn't let him win this time. "You are one frustrating bastard," Mark growled, doing his best to hold James down while getting their jeans down far enough so they wouldn't be in the away.

"Me? Look who's talking." James actually began helping Mark with his task instead of fighting for control. "You are the king of frustrating."

Mark grunted before kissing James roughly, nearly taking his lips off in the process. James kissed back just as hard though, making it impossible for Mark to tell who's blood was who's. In the long run though, it didn't really matter to either of them. Mark slammed himself inside of James as hard as he could, making his lover growl loudly.

"Come on Marky, is that all you got?" James asked, purposefully taunting Mark.

"Hell no," Mark growled. He bit down on James's neck as hard as he could before making an attempt to fuck James right through the floor. He did manage to give James a nice big rug burn on his back and he thought he heard someone downstairs banging on the ceiling (or the floor for him and James) and yelling for them to shut up, but he couldn't be one hundred percent sure about that. It was hard to concentrate on anything besides the fuck that he was currently taking part in.

"Fuck!" James hollered, ripping Mark's shirt quite a bit as they came. Mark merely sucked the bloody wound on James's neck, thankful that he had put on an old shirt, because it was now practically ruined by the rips and the cum stains.

James suddenly began laughing, which confused Mark. "What's so funny?"

James simply kissed Mark lovingly. "Love ya Marky."

Mark shook his head. "Love you too asshole."

"Oh we're going to throw barbs now, are we?"

"Yup." Mark pulled out of James and got up to his feet. His knees started protesting loudly, making him wince in pain.

James shook his head and fixed his jeans before getting up. "I'm going to punish you later for that."

"Good. I can hardly wait."


	28. Chapter 28

**Debwood-1999**: What Mark needs to understand and what he actually gets tend to be two completely different things, especially when he gets jealous. James is hoping though that his words and the sex can get through to him. **NeroAnne**: That's is what they should do but we're dealing with two crazy people and one jealous man who tends to turn into a gigantic asshole when that jealousy rears its ugly head. Talking about it all together is not really on everyone's agenda. **Menaji**: James is definitely hoping for that outcome. Whether it happens or not is still completely up in the air at this point though. **Souless666**: Mark is good at being a "pooty head" when it comes to being jealous. It's sad but that's his nature. **DarkMage6**: Doesn't exist huh? Well just to fill you in, Mindy and Cooper had a heart to heart and Cooper now approves of her seeing James (it could be the website screwing up. It told me earlier the last chapter didn't exist right after I posted it). **slashdite**: You say adorable, James says annoying. Then again, he's had bad experiences with jealous Mark, so he's got a different perspective. And after this chapter, all the Lawsons will be more than willing to set Glen on fire. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!

…

Running a hand through his long dark hair, Mark lingered in the background as Mindy sat on a stool cross-legged with a gigantic canvas in front of her, an intricate paint set to her right, but what was painted on the large board of white was not a landscape like he initially thought it was, no. None of her creations were ever that simple. Instead what twisted, contorted work of art she was constructing was of two different skeleton-like figures. Her palette consisted of black, grays, deep aquamarine, and a shade of white. The first skeleton to the left had a crooked, mangled halo over its own gruesomely misshapen head with a mouth so oversize it could eat its own skull. Each of the figures had those black, empty sockets while the halo-bearing one was but a torso with innards hanging out and had tattered angel wings, its large mouth pulled into a painful grimace balancing its weight on long, bony arms. The second figure had a whole body, but was lying upside down against the wall on one of its much longer and bulkier arms with jagged teeth sticking out from the head. It had no bottom jaw. It also wore what looked like a chastity belt. It was astounding the intricacy of each and every bone on both their bodies; he had a hard time shifting his attention from it. She was an artist by every definition of the word despite the macabre nature of everything she drew that nobody could understand. She had joked about opening her own gallery just for the hell of it; she had tons of paintings at home she did out of different mediums and whatnot. Sighing deeply, he ran a hand down the long, thick braid which ran all the way past her butt and below the stool a bit and gave it a friendly tug.

"That's intriguing, Little Sister…" bending like an accordion so his cheek brushed against hers, she kept her large eyes on her painting and pouted as if he were breaking her concentration. Frowning at the lack of acknowledgement he kissed her cheek firmly, and the little bitch turned away from his touch like he was trying to bite her. Stunned, he tried to look her in the eye despite her best efforts to focus on her piece, "Little Si-"

"What do you want, Mark?" she asked a bit sternly, wrinkling her nose at him and finally turning her beautiful head to look him in the eye, "What do you want to yell at me for now? James is all yours, take him. I am not stealing him from-" he held up a hand much to her distaste.

"I know…" matching her frown, he exhaled and released her braid, now running long fingers along her jaw line, "It was wrong of me to-"

"You were ascared" still she removed the hand from her face and nodded solemnly, "I understand. I would be scaredy too, James is very special." Taking what she said with a grain of salt he nodded along.

"I know he is…" he wasn't even thinking before making the next remark, "You understand the type of life I've led, the relationships I've had…" he shook his head not even catching how her eyes went down at that, "I never had a life before him, I'll never have a life without him."

"You sure coulda fooled me on THAT one" she replied a bit sharply, continuing on her painting, "If you were that crazy about him you would not have had so many girls."

"Oh yeah?" he jerked his head towards her, "Your track recor-"

"I am a whore. I know that" she parroted what he had said to James not much earlier, "I fuck anyone that pays attention to me, remember?"

"Little Sister," sighing he started to rub her shoulders, but she cringed at the warmth in his touch.

"Don't touch me"

"But we're-"

"Yes, yes, we are fine until you send me home, I forgive you!" she moved away and tried to smile fake as it was, "Just don't touch me, okay?" Furrowing his brow irritably he became cross.

"Since when do YOU object to-"

"Look" running a hand down her own loose braid she shrugged, "Just leave me be, okay? We're cool, you happy now?" At first he went to walk away, but then stopped and turned back around to face her.

"I don't think you mean-" Barring her teeth from her position facing her canvas she squeezed an imaginary ball in her hand before short-circuiting.

"I MEAN it, okay? We are fine! Go play with James, okay? I am sure he wants you!" she exploded inside as he gave her a smile and headed off. Moments later she craned her neck and shook her little head after he left. "Yeah, like I fuckin' buy that shit next thing I know you'll be fuckin' dropkicking me to that son of a bitch" she hissed to herself since he had closed the door, "You make me think everything is okay after calling me a slut go ahead. See how I care. Two-faced son of a bi-" her cracked phone vibrated in her pocket, and since she couldn't read names she prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. Pressing the green button and holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder she continued to paint. "What would you like from my life?" Yes, she greeted calls that way.

"Why haven't you been answering me, huh?" Her face couldn't have gotten any whiter.

"…Glen?"

"Who the fuck do you think it is, sweetheart?" he barked in a voice so fierce she almost dropped the brush to the floor, "And answer my god damn question before I go over there right now and drag you home by your hair!"

"I…" she trembled, lips quivering with apprehension, "I broked my phone. I cannot see if somebody is calling me."

"How the hell did you manage THAT one, retard?" he asked with a slight laugh, making Mindy frown and grab her little earlobe with the opposite hand and slide off the high stool, "Or did one of those little bastards break it on yo-"

"They're nice boys!" she snapped, not catching what she just said and stamping her foot.

"Are you JOKING?" he shouted with great venom, "You're FUCKING kidding me now, right Bug? You seriously have been-"

"They're good boys, okay?" she shrugged while throwing an arm out, shivering at his tone and sitting on the wooden railing of the porch. As much as she pretended he didn't scare her he sure as hell did in reality. "Stop picking on them, you don't know them!"

"Oh…" he pretended to take what she told him into consideration before unloading, "Really? Is THAT why that whole family is composed of god damn murderer-"

"STOP it!" shivering she kept a hand in her hair and scowled, "Just…" she wanted to kill him, "STOP IT, okay? You don't know SHIT abo-"

"Actually, Bug, I know a hell of a lot more about them than you EVER will hence why I didn't want you in a fuckin' radius of them!"

"You don't want me in a 'radius' of ANYBODY!" she shrieked, stamping her foot again and hugging her torso, "God DAMN IT I hate you! I have no life!"

"Of course you do, Princess" he chuckled darkly, "fortunately for you, your life is spent with ME until you finally decide to off yourself or that tumor in your idiot brain decides it wants to be cancerous, then you've got a year of me."

"Good" she nodded, "I look forward to it. I have been praying for the cancer gods every night to make me sick and die."

"Don't worry, I'll have broken your neck by then" he answered gruffly before dropping his voice to a thick rasp, "My brother decide he wants a piece of you again?"

"…are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Just a simple question…" he came back softer, faking the softening of his tone, "You realize you're in the middle of a faggot asylum, right? None of them fucking want you; especially since YOU'RE around they'll be extra pretentious with their affections. No one can fucking stand you but ME." Sniffling and pulling the phone away from her mouth so her lips could quiver she nodded tearfully.

"I know."

"Good girl. Don't forget it, either…" he tried to listen for any external sound effects but she was all alone, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Painting."

"Painting what, idiot? Tell me you're painting might as well tell me you're breathing too." Looking at her canvas, she shrugged and cringed.

"Love story. He loves her so much but she is an angel and cannot be with him like he wants her, because she has no bottom body and cannot make love. He is standing on his head forever because he loves her so much but is wearing one of those things you showed me-"

"Chastity belt for men, I don't know what the fuck it's called either."

"Yes…but you see she is happy to see him standing on his head like that for her. She is a ripped up angel because she is mean. She thinks she can make him do anything."

"Doesn't THAT sound familiar…"

"Nope. Not to me" she shrugged, "You are not a girl and you are not celibate, asshole. Nice try. You can't relate to everything I do."

"Then what DOES it relate to, huh?" She was worried again.

"Not everything I do is YOU…"

"Of course not, ask half the locker room. They give you a smile and you're waking up in a bed with them." She hung her head. "Story of your life, isn't it?" Her spine snapped before she nodded.

"Yes"

"Good girl…I knew you'd learned something."

"Yes" she agreed with a nod, "Why are you calling me?"

"What does it matter?" his voice spiked back up so she yanked the phone from her ear, "I want you home, and I want you home NOW." Frightened, she shook her head and hugged herself, actually started to silently cry. "I think you've learned enough during your stay with my fairy brother and his group of-"

"Don't you DARE say one thing about them"

"What part of 'THEY DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU' do you not understand?" Inhaling sharply, she pulled her knees to her chest on the ground and cried. "Nobody FUCKING wants a fucking retard whoring around! Not even my brother! That's why he's calling me over your scrambled skull every two seconds" he snickered, "You think I don't know what's going on over there, Minda-bug?" No response. "I'm not stupid. I have my sources, not everyone in there is on your side, SWEETHEART" now hearing her sniffle from crying he gained the upper hand, "That's why you need to come home, I AM on your side if you can manage to wrap yourself around that concept."

"You said I was dead when I getted home"

"And you are…but at least you'll go out with some dignity rather than hanging yourself in a place where no one gives a good damn about you"

"…I know."

"They don't 'love' you, Bug…they don't even LIKE you. They make fun of you; you're like a walking cartoon character; who wouldn't get a kick out of it?" He snorted, "What's keeping your idiot head there anyway? Escaping punishment you'll receive whether you stay with them or go home with me? You're fucking pregnant for Christ's sake, Bug! You're comi-"

"Don't you DARE!"

"I OWN YOU, MORON! MY name is on the dotted line! You have no choice!"

"Oh yeah?" she snarled, "What if I TELL on you?"

"Hah…" he laughed that one off, "that's rich. And who's going to believe the word of a mentally handicapped BITCH that can't even brush her own hair? You know I have the courts in the palm of my hand. You're barely American-"

"Slavery is illegal"

"So is prostitution, yet you somehow get off."

"Then you get arrested for being my owner"

"You'll never get 'arrested', idiot. Your dumb ass goes right back to Borehamwood where you can count the stitch-marks on your straitjacket until you bite your tongue and bleed to death, or, hopefully, rot."

"Okay…" frowning while trying desperately to get the tears that were coming down her face she nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You damn should be. How am I getting you home?" No answer. "Minda…" she dropped the phone and started crying, "MINDA!"

"NO!" she shrieked before scampering off the porch and digging a hole with her own bare hands in the ground, throwing her phone inside and burying it alive. She then curled into a ball and trembled with fear and vulnerability, staring at a reflection in a window of herself hatefully before taking a rock off the ground and sharpening it against the house before cutting at her wrists and ankles, smiling and feeling comforted by her own blood before trying to do a number on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

DarkMage6**: James is going to be the first in line to volunteer for that job when he finds out about that call (and Cooper and Connor will be right there with him). Debwood-1999**: *points to Lawsons* They're with you. **Esha Napoleon**: Yup, that about sums it up. **Souless666**: Mark went inside before Glen called. As for Mindy, she was lashing out because she didn't believe that Mark was being genuine with his reaching out at all. She's been lead along by him for eleven years and then called a whore to her face and behind her back (she did hear the conversation that went on between James and Mark before their rough sex). Any girl would have a hard time believing a man after that. **NeroAnne**: I would so take the painting because it sounds majorly kick ass. Spitfire is a great way to describe Mindy. It definitely fits her. Yes Glen really did suck in that last chapter. He just completely mind fucked her and that's just not cool at all. **Menajai**: James was inside the house. He had no idea what was going on (but that's about to change). **slashdite**: Mindy's been a self-mutilator for years, but James isn't the type to give up once he decides to do something. **EternalxInsanity**: lol James doesn't mind being referred to as cutetastic (he loves anything that gives him an ego boost) so it'll be Mark you need to run away from. Hurting herself is Mindy's nature; pain is what she knows best. Glen should run but whether he chooses to or not is a completely different matter.

…

"DADDY! DADDY!"

James looked at Mark, who shrugged. Wondering what the fuck had happened now, James hightailed it downstairs and found Connor carrying a bleeding Mindy into the house. "What happened?" he asked, quickly taking her from Connor and setting her down on the kitchen table.

"I saw her cutting herself up with a rock," Connor said, bouncing around from foot to foot like he always did when he was agitated. "Snoopy and I thought she was playing but then there was blood and it didn't look like fun no more."

"What happened?" Mark asked, coming in to see what the ruckus was about. He groaned when he saw the state Mindy was in. "Damn it Lawson, didn't you give her-"

"She's had her fucking pills!" James snarled, getting even more short tempered than usual. "Now go get me some towels and the first aid kit!" Mindy had done a number on her face, wrists and ankles, and there was a good chance that she was possibly going to need stitches.

Mark knew better than to argue with James in this current mood, so he went to go get the supplies that were needed.

"I have to go now," Mindy said, trying to push James away so she could get up. "It's time for me to go home. I can't be here anymore."

James frowned. "Why not?" He was easily keeping her on the table, although she became more agitated when he wouldn't let her go.

"What do YOU care?" she asked, beating her tiny fists against his chest. "NONE of you care!"

"Yes we do!" Connor whined, looking hurt by that accusation. He looked at Cooper who simply walked through the room and went out the back door without saying a word to anyone. "We care lots!"

"Liar!" Mindy accused. "Liar liar liar LIAR!"

"Nuh uh!" Connor exclaimed, tugging on James's shirt and getting even more distressed. "Daddy tell her I'm not lying!"

James sighed and took the towel and the first aid kit from Mark. "Who told you we didn't care?" he asked as he began trying to stop the bleeding. "Huh? Who told you that?"

"Nobody," Mindy said automatically.

James shook his head. "I don't think that's true Baby Doll. I think someone put nasty little ideas in your head and I want to know who that person was."

Mindy's face went blank and she didn't even bother to shake her head. She just went completely and totally unresponsive.

"Hey!" James shook her gently. "Baby Doll! I'm talking to you!"

"Dad," Cooper said, poking his head into the house and motioning for James to come over to him. "We've got to talk."

"Can it wait?" James asked. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Cooper shook his head. "It's important."

James sighed and looked at Mark. "Take care of her, alright?"

Mark nodded and took over the doctoring duties for Mindy. James went out back with Cooper, who immediately handed him Mindy's phone. "When I was upstairs reading I looked out the window and saw her burying this. I thought she and Connor were playing a game at first but seeing as how she's had some sort of freak out-"

"Someone did call her then," James said, checking to see who had been the last person to call Mindy. He was furious (but not surprised at all) to see that Glen was the last person she had received a call from. "Go inside," he told Cooper. "I'll take care of this."

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "Dad are you sure-"

"Believe me, I've got this," James assured him. "Now go inside and make sure Mark doesn't do or say anything stupid to Baby Doll."

Cooper snorted. "That'll be as easy as getting a fat kid not to love cake." He shook his head and started to go inside, but he stopped about halfway in and looked back. "Oh and on an interesting note, Mindy says that Uncle Crispy tells her the only way to escape him is through a body bag. I just thought you should know that."

James, who had been in the midst of using Mindy's phone to dial Glen's number, just about broke the device right as Cooper said that. His eyes narrowed as Cooper went into the house, his bloodlust rising to dangerous levels. So that was the way Crispy Critter wanted to play? Well fuck him. James was going to let him know EXACTLY how he felt about that. He finished dialing Glen's number and waited for the deadman walking to answer the phone.

"So have you finally come to your senses Minda?" Glen asked, not bothering to say hello when he answered the phone. He had no reason to think it wasn't his wife on the other end of the line. "Huh? Did my brother and his fag make it clear that they don't want you?" He growled when he didn't get a response. "ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!'

"You think you're a real tough guy don't you?" James asked, shaking his head in disgust.

There was a long, deafening silence on Glen's part. "YOU!" Kane finally managed to hiss.

"Picking on an insane woman who has no way of defending herself…oh yeah, you're a real fucking badass."

"Where is Minda?" Glen was already going apeshit and James hadn't even really gotten started with him yet.

"This whole thing makes me think you're even more pathetic than I thought you were to begin with," James said, carrying on like he hadn't heard Glen's question at all. "And that's not good because I already thought you were a sad little tapeworm who-"

"What did that bitch tell you?" Glen snarled.

"About what you said to her during your conversation a few minutes ago? Not a damn thing. But she doesn't _need_ to tell me anything. I know how guys like you work. You make her feel like there's no escape, you make her believe like you own her-"

"I do own her!" Glen roared. "She is MY WIFE and I am the only thing keeping her out of the fucking nuthouse!"

"You sure about that?" James asked, getting out his own phone. He was bluffing at the moment of course, but as soon as this little conversation was over, he had every intention of calling his assistant Julie and seeing if there was anything they could legally do to wrestle control of Mindy away from Glen. James knew exactly how to push Glen's buttons and taking away control would be a huge (if not knockout) blow to the asshole.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well let's see…you probably think you've got everyone right in the palm of your hand," James said, keeping his tone light and casual. "And maybe you do to a certain extent. I mean, lots of people know you treat her like crap. It isn't a secret, now is it? Plus, seeing as how she's not exactly stable even with medication, the courts really won't trust what she says. But if we start comparing me and you…" James chuckled. "I'm considered to be a rather fine, upstanding citizen, despite my porn enterprise. I'm handsome, my company gives to charity on a regular basis, I'm charming….you on the other hand are a violent ugly freak with NO people skills and an actual police record…now gee, who do you think everyone's going to believe in that case?"

"I'll tell everyone what you do," Glen threatened. "If you don't give me back Mindy I'll-"

"You don't have a shred of proof," James interrupted. "And you know the consequences of turning me in even if you got it. All that evidence destroyed…you dying in a tragic and bloody yet unrelated incident…"

"Lawson I swear to God, I'll-"

"You don't scare me Crispy," James growled. "You want Mindy, you come fight me for her. But you should know that the fact your Mark's brother is officially not going to save you anymore…and you'll be the one leaving your relationship in a body bag." He hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket before he turned his attention to his phone. First order of business: make sure Glen couldn't have Mindy thrown _anywhere_ just for spite. Second of order of business: actually SHOW the crispy critter that he actually cared about Mindy and wanted her around. Seeing was believing and with any luck, if Glen saw them together, his head would spontaneously combust and solve all their problems right then and there.

And if that didn't work…well James figured he could help that progress along by sticking a lit firecracker in Glen's ear…


	30. Chapter 30

**Debwood-1999**: James: *takes firecracker and match* Thank you *runs off while cackling* me: 0_o **4MyOwnDeadlyAmusement**: Yeah, Glen really isn't the type to go off peacefully and without any trouble. James is more than willing to help him go though at this point. **EternalxInsanity**: James totally would do it just to do it. That's his favorite logic for doing a lot of the stuff he does. Mindy's got the Lawsons taking care of her so she'll be fine. As crazy and homicidal as they are, they do know how to take care of the people they considered to be theirs.** DarkMage6**: lol *holds up blood covered pom poms* If you needs these, they're here for the taking. **NeroAnne**: Yup, she did it with a rock. It hurts me just to think about it. lol James doesn't like taking the blame for shit, especially when it wasn't his fault. He'll rip someone's head off for blaming him if he gets pissed enough. Connor will gladly take the hugs and Cooper will never change. Him being rude to Mark is just too much fun. Blend Glen and feed him to Snoopy? Interesting thought…Connor's just nuts enough to allow his dog eat a person XD. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you. **slashdite**: One would think that Mark would be supportive because he did adore and love her in his way before he saw her and James kissing but it's a matter of him getting past his jealousy issues.

…

Opening the door back into the house, James caught sight of Mark leaning with his arms folded against the counter, Connor on the floor with Snoopy, and Mindy in Cooper's lap with her head rested on his shoulder hugging him around the chest as he spoke about god knows what. Her eyes snapped to James at the sound of the door opening, so he couldn't do anything but put a smile on his face and approach the sullen young woman.

"He won't be bothering you anymore" with a reassuring nod he ran a hand over the top of her head, "not while we're still around." She wanted to pull away as the gentle hand traced her jaw and rubbed her chin with the thumb, but instead swallowed that comment and looked him in the eye.

"What happens when you go away?"

"We're not" Cooper said while giving his father 'the eye' before looking back down at her endearingly, "You're stuck with us, remember?"

"Right!" Connor answered for her, pushing to his feet and frowning at the dressed cuts around her fair face, "You promised to be our mommy now, you can't leave!" Raising an amused eyebrow James looked to Cooper, who evaded answering by bouncing the little woman in his lap a bit. "Say you won't leave us again, Mindy! You PROMISED!" he slammed both hands to the table where Cooper sat with her and leaned uncomfortably close to her face, though with her personal boundary issues Mindy saw no problem. It was Mark who was made uneasy.

"Connor!" Mark barked with a wave to back away when her little finger raised to poke his nose and she nodded much to his delight.

"I maded a promise, didn't I?" though she didn't really react to it around everyone Cooper gave her a firm squeeze for that answer. Tilting her head all the way back so they made eye contact she grinned, maternally moving his dark wisps of hair away from his beautiful blue eyes, "You too…" shaking her head she looked to James pointedly before back to Cooper, "all of you hide your faces, stop it." James and Mark were exchanging glances, both seemingly lost in what exactly the three of them were talking about. "You're such pretty boys; don't spoil it with hair in your face. You can do that all you want when you're ninety and old and not so cute anymore." Cooper smirked with a faint chuckle.

"Yes, ma'am" he answered with a nod, "whatever you say." Confused by the interaction in front of him that he wasn't aware was so close, James leaned down again so she looked him in the eye.

"You feel like hell don't you, Baby Doll?" With a sniffle she tried to shake her head, but he saw right through it, shaking his head knowingly and pressing a thumb over her lower lip. "We should cheer you up, shouldn't we?" Immediately her head shook to keep herself from being the burden she was always convinced she was but he looked to Mark. "She know how to swim or something?"

"If you wanna kill her, be my guest" Mark motioned outside and shook his head sarcastically, "She can't swim. She can't even float."

"OH she's buoyant, alright" James nodded while looking at her fake chest, "That's not the problem."

"Who doesn't know how to SWIM?" Connor asked with a laugh when meekly Mindy raised her hand, resting her head on Cooper once more.

"She likes to draw" Mark told James lowly, motioning towards her, "She's an artist."

"Well we ain't" Cooper said stiffly, "Do we look like artsy people to you?"

"So?" Mark shrugged, "You don't have to be able to draw at all to play Pictionary."

"Oh I used to fuckin' hate that game" James scoffed until he noticed Mindy had slightly perked at that. Then he smiled, "Is that it, Baby Doll? You wanna play a game?" Again she stood put until Cooper whispered only into her ear.

"You know whatever we do you're on Dad's team, right? We'll either stick Connor with Calaway or make him fly solo. He's a big man he can do it." Giggling and pressing her mouth to his cheek she nodded to him. "Yeah, Dad…let's play something" he pointed to Mindy with a free hand, "She wants to play something with us." Nodding stiffly and approaching his son and Mindy, James leaned on the table and grabbed the tip of Mindy's pointed nose between his middle and index fingers, moving her head from side to side playfully and she giggled, snapping her teeth at his hand but that didn't make him let go.

"I don't think Marky can play tag anymore" he smirked at Mark while making reference to his bad knees.

"Awww MAN!" Connor whined while pounding the tiled floor, "I like tag!"

"Me too" Mindy told him with a nod, running her fingers through his hair gently and nodding, "I'm very fast you'll never catch me in tag."

"But we can't play anything of a running nature because I can't run, assholes" Mark grumbled, making James pout his lips and snicker at him.

"Oh Marky…always making things difficult."

"You shut up before I make us do something everyone enjoys but YOU."

"Oh, I'm frightened" James egged him on from across the room. Cooper dropped his head and simply let it rest on top of Mindy's, inhaling the smell of her sugar cookie shampoo.

"Alright then" Mark headed towards the door and brought the now-empty easel in along with one of Mindy's large pads of plain paper she only used for sketches, setting it up on the easel in front of them while James had to shake his head.

"Just HAD to go that far, didn't you?" releasing Mindy's nose, James now pulled a little hand into his and laced his fingers through hers, "You know I friggin hate this game, I can't draw for shit"

"And we always disqualify you for trying to cheat when in actuality-" Mark was cut off by an angered James.

"I simply can NOT draw to save my life"

"It's okay" Mindy spoke up now, comfortable again. She squeezed his hand that held hers and grinned, "You can be on my team."

"Alright," playing Cupid now, Cooper sat upright and placed Mindy in James's lap, "since you're an artist and it would be complete bullshit to stack this team any further, you get to be paired with Dad's shitty-ass eye for contour"

"Thanks" James retorted sarcastically, "Don't skirt around it, PLEASE bear your soul next time."

"Mark, you're with me and him" he pulled Connor to his feet when Mindy hugged James with one arm and pointed to the door with the other.

"I have pastels outside…" she nodded to them all as Mark went to retrieve them. Immediately Connor was up in her face again.

"What's a pastel, Mindy? What's-"

"It's like chalk" she wrinkled her nose and continued her description, "but more oily. They color really well."

"Do they?" James asked with a shrug, "I have as much artistic ability as that chair" he pointed to the chair next to them and she giggled, poking her tongue between her teeth and using both arms to hug his torso.

"I bet you're not THAT bad"

"OH but he is!" Cooper nodded and grabbed the pastel set from Mark, "Shotty dark blue."

"Shotty-" Mindy stopped and craned her neck as Connor grabbed an orange and Mark snagged the black one naturally, "what do you want, honey?" Staring at her puzzled face for a moment, his eyes shifted to her naturally pale pink lips and pointed to the baby pink one, stunning her. "Really?" with a raised eyebrow she grabbed it and faced him again, "Why?"

"Dad loves pink" Cooper sniggered, already writing a bunch of random items as Mindy grabbed the purple pastel crayon and leaned back on James's chest to listen to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Dad loves it when you mind your own god damn business" James took the pink oil pastel from her and returned the hug she was giving him, "thank you."

"Anybody got a hat?" Cooper looked directly at Mark while asking, and the sea-green eyes narrowed at him. "Fork it, Calaway." Mark knew what he meant; shaking his head and heading into another room before coming out with his old Undertaker hat, almost pausing upon entering the room at James and Mindy playing with each other's fingers. "I'll take that" ripping the papers up, Cooper tossed them into the hat and shook it up, motioning for Mark to sit by him and an eager Connor.

"Shake it, Cooper! Shake it!" Connor giggled until Cooper handed him the hat to shake for a few moments.

"Alright Dad," smirking Cooper showed him the hat first as both Connor and Mindy laughed.

"Oh, I'm excited to see THIS" Mark teased as James gave him a searing glare, "Little Sister," thank god he was laughing now, "You ain't seen nothing until you've seen Lawson try and draw something."

"Shut up, you" James hissed while opening his paper and reading the word, 'plane', now glaring at his smug son. "Why don't you ask me to draw the fucking Coliseum while you're at it?" All Cooper could do was laugh, but Connor was impatient.

"What? What is it, Daddy? What are you-"

"Shhhh" Mindy's finger went to her lips before turning to consolidate with James, "What'd you get?" she whispered.

"Hey!" Mark interrupted as James dropped eye level to panic over what he was given, "I wasn't aware there was conferencing involved in this"

"It's team Pictionary" Cooper nodded quickly, watching satisfactorily out the corner of his eye as Mindy pushed James off the table and swung her legs into a pretzel, drumming her fingers excitedly as James approached the easel, giving the back of Mark's neck a hard pinch along the way and turning.

"I hate you" he reminded Mark with a smile and nod before staring at the canvas like it was a minefield, "Hmm…"

"Don't fuck up" Cooper teased the moment the pink pastel hit the canvas, earning a last-second glare from his dad.

"So we have to guess it BEFORE Daddy finishes?" Connor asked confused, and Cooper nodded.

"Speed's the name of the game, if Dad has lightning fingers-"

"Something not to be worried about" Mark added yet again as James started to draw but stopped again out of frustration.

"And draws it before we can guess, then him and Min get the point." Trying to ignore his critics, James started with an awkward looking curve that obviously upset Mindy.

"What the fuck is THAT?" she threw her arms out and tantalized, "You draw like my kids!"

"Is that a DUCK?" Cooper cracked up, looking to Mark and both of them were clueless.

"I thought it was a pony!" Connor frowned, "No fair, Daddy! You're cheating!"

"Such as it ends…" muttering under his breath at the finished drawing it looked like a saggy elephant of some nature. "You lose."

"But…" raising an eyebrow Mindy pointed to herself, "I don't even know what that is…"

"It's a PLANE, alright?" he spat at his critics, "A fucking airplane! Zoom zoom!"

"That's no zoom zoom I've ever seen" Connor pouted while folding his arms across his chest, "Daddy you're disqualified."

"Fine" he would have thrown the pastel but it was Mindy's, "whatever. Disqualify me. I don't give a fuck I wasn't trying to-"

"Hey!" pointing a finger at him as he stormed back over, his teammate shook her head and yanked him back on the table so she could shift into his lap, "Stop. Or I'll cry again."

"Please don't" shaking his head he placed a kiss on her protruding collarbone, "Crispy ain't worth you giving him the time of day."

"You go, Calaway" Cooper handed Mark the hat and waited for him to draw and read, 'monkey'.

"How the hell does one come about that?" shaking his head and attempting to do what he could, it was Connor who shouted.

"MONKEY! THAT'S A MONKEY, MARK!" Cooper slapped his forehead as James jumped all over that.

"Yeah! Monkey! We win!"

"Way to give it away, idiot" Cooper snapped at his brother chidingly, "You're not supposed to GIVE the other team the answers."

"Didn't matter" James announced, making smug eye contact with Mark before grinning, "I knew it anyway. I can tell Marky from anyone."

"Here, Princess" handing Mindy the hat she drew what James read to her as, 'witch'. Furrowing her brow with a shake of the head she looked to Cooper.

"Baby, what kinda items are these?"

"Mine" Cooper answered with a smile, "Don't ask. Just draw."

"Fine" she shrugged simply and stood off the table, oblivious to the arm that wrapped around her lower abdomen and pulled her close against the chest of the seated James.

"You better win by a LANDSLIDE, you hear me?" he said hoarsely into her ear, and squiggling out of the hold she shook her head.

"I think I wanna lose now"

"Hey! Baby Doll no!" Smirking at him, she flipped her lengthy raven hair before effortlessly drawing what Cooper immediately called out.

"Witch!"

"Fuck YOU, you made up the items!" Mindy placed her hands to her hips while Mark actually had to laugh out loud.

"Look who's a sore loser"

"Kiss my ass in D minor" she shook her head at him before plopping back to the table, earning a disappointed shake of the head from James as Connor yanked a paper out of the hat.

"I team up with you, and YOU, the artist, lose it." Releasing a sigh of exasperation she shook her head with a pout.

"Let's not talk now, lumpy koala or whatever the fuck you were-"

"Lumpy koala?" he asked incredulously, trying to keep the laugh down to a dull roar.

"WATCH ME, Daddy!" Connor shouted impatiently while starting to scribble something out.

"I'm watching you VERY carefully" James multitasked by keeping two eyes on Connor, but moving his head down so he whispered into Mindy's ear, "Loser."

"Jerk" she whispered just as harshly before shouting, "BUS!" almost jumping over the table she leaned forwards and pointed at Connor's drawing vehemently, "BUS! BUS! BUS! I know anywhere that is a fucking BUS and BAM! Point for ME no help from HIM" she pointed to James as Cooper nodded making a tally mark for her with a smile.

"Point for Princess…" he thought aloud belligerently, watching his father slightly redden, pull her by her ankle, and wrap an arm around her stomach before she hit the hard table.

"I stand corrected." Smiling weakly while staring at her purple pastel she nodded.

"My turn" Cooper went to grab the hat when James shook his head.

"Oh no! Your team just went already-"

"But he didn't go yet" Mindy's finger went to Cooper and shook her head, "He's the only one who didn't go."

"Fine" begrudgingly he relaxed as Mark shook his head at him, he would have reached over and grabbed him but Mindy was the obstacle in the middle, pulling a large hand into her left and beginning to draw with her right, catching James's eye to the point that he stopped paying attention to Cooper's drawing.

"Kitty that's a kitty!" Connor called out yet again when Cooper slapped his forehead, about to shout at him when he saw Mindy coloring something on his father's hand, biting her lip hard as she did so. It tickled, and James tried hard to see it when a wall of thick raven hair prevented that.

"Loser yourself" releasing his hand and crawling over to say, "kitty" before adding a tally for herself, James looked to the palm of his hand and in it was a plain, gigantic purple heart which took up the entire area of his left palm. She colored it in too, which was why it tickled. Mark caught the sudden brooding look on James's face, and without a word he got up and left to go outside, placing a cigarette in his mouth and leaning over the railing, careful not to screw up the heart drawn on his hand. Smiling gently, Cooper nudged Mindy and discreetly switched her attention to his dad outside, clearing his throat so she would go and catching Connor's attention, pointing to Mark to irritate him so he wouldn't prevent her from leaving.

"Hey Mark guess what?" Connor shouted excitedly from the floor.

"What?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"SMASH!" giggling manically Connor jammed a fist to Mark's toe and bounded away. Mark would have left to run after him while wincing in pain, but he knew what that would entail, though out the door she went anyway. Staring at his own hand like it was flammable, James continued to stare out at the backyard and smoke when something little slipped under his arm and hugged his waist.

"You shouldn't smoke like that" she frowned while watching the cigarette and getting sudden flashbacks of Kane constantly holding a cigarette in his mouth, "it gives you cancer."

"You think I'm afraid of cancer?" he snorted, using an arm to wrap her closer, "I already told you, I'm not afraid of anything."

"But I'M scared" kissing his clothed abs she cuddled as close as physically possible from her height, "I don't want you to get sick." Smiling weakly and sighing, he lifted and sat her on the railing so they were close to looking each other in the eye.

"That's awfully thoughtful of you to think about my health" smiling gently he showed her the palm with the purple heart drawn on it, "though I shouldn't be surprised, now should I?" She shrugged, earning a grab of the chin and a hard kiss on the mouth, "I'd tell you I'm never washing this hand again…" he cringed, "but you might not want that."

"I don't care" she shrugged and coughed a bit from second-hand smoke which he was now waving away before discarding his cigarette and stamping on it. Usually Kane just made her deal with it and smoked a whole pack right in her face. A hand went to her face and through her hair, trying not to mention the cuts on her face but motion to the heart drawn on his hand.

"Mind interpreting this for me, Madame Butterfly?" while glancing at her open sketchbook on the ground he found about a hundred different butterflies in odd situations and positions. Frowning and hugging his neck, she pouted her lips and shook her head.

"Artists never give away the secret or you won't look at it the same way…"

"Is that so?" shaking his head and watching her smile, she nodded.

"Yes."

"Then you're not allowed to interpret any of this" reaching to the left he dabbed a finger in red paint and moved his mouth barely an inch away from hers, "It's to be taken literally." Hugging her with one hand and letting her legs wrap around his waist, he drew a sad-looking, misshapen heart on her breastplate which bled from dripping paint all the way down her chest while gliding his tongue into her mouth. With a shake of the head while watching his lover and his new…'thing'…make out, Mark turned away and left before he went out there and ripped her off him by her hair.


	31. Chapter 31

**Debwood-1999**: You know, I have a feeling that you could be right. **DarkMage6**: Telling him that is one thing. Getting him to listen is another thing entirely. **Souless666**: There is a great deal of irony here and I do get Mark's side of it. I really do. James's justification is though is that he's not "leaving" Mark like Mark always left him. He's still with Mark because he loves him; he's just also has Mindy because he's falling for her too. We're talking about a guy who's dated two people at the same time before and got what he wanted because Annabelle didn't have the heart to tell him no and Mark was afraid he wouldn't have chosen him if push had come to shove. He wants to do that again and doesn't really see the problems that it's going to cause because he's so determined to get things to turn out the way he wants them to. **NeroAnne**: Taking off was the best thing he could do, no doubt about that. Jealously is a very ugly thing, especially when Mark has it in bundles. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you. **slashdite**: One would think Glen is on his way, but even he's not stupid enough to try to mess with James immediately after he pissed him off. He's gonna have to try to wait and drag Mindy back when James isn't expecting it. **EternalxInsanity**: Your Kane muse kills people? Maybe him and and James would get along (or maybe they would try to kill each-who knows?) **SlytherinQueen020**: It's okay, we understand. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

…

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

James looked over at Connor, who was on the floor playing with Snoopy. Everyone but him had been watching some crappy movie on the Syfy channel, making fun of the ultra lame special effects. "Well go to the kitchen and get something to eat," he said. He didn't feel like getting up at the moment. He was laying on the couch with his head resting on Mark's lap and Mindy laying right on top of him and he had been enjoying the movie, despite the fact that Mindy was getting irritated with Mark because he was messing with his hair.

"Stop that!" Mindy said in exasperation, slapping Taker's hand as it continued to fuck with James's hair. "You're messing it up!"

Mark shook his head. "It looks better when it's sticking up."

"It does not!"

"It does too!"

"Nuh uh! It looks messy like that."

James sighed. "Can we not fight over my hair please?"

"She started it," Mark said childishly.

Mindy clenched her teeth and glared daggers at Mark. She looked to be dying to say something to James, but she didn't do it for some reason.

"Hey!" Connor whined, not giving a shit about the scene that was going on in front of him. "I want pizza and stupid Marky doesn't HAVE any pizza!"

"That's because you ate it all last night," Mark pointed out, giving Connor an angry look.

Cooper sighed and shook his head. "I'll take you to go get some pizza." He got up out of the chair he was sitting in and looked at the others. "You guys want to come with?"

Mark shook his head. "I ain't going out to eat with him," he grunted, pointing to Connor. "Boy don't know how to behave himself."

Connor stuck his tongue out at Mark before crawling over to Cooper and hugging his legs. "Mean!" he yelled. "Mean mean mean!"

James looked at Mindy. "You want to get some pizza Baby Doll?"

She shook her head. "I want Chinese."

James thought that did sound good at the moment, considering the fact that he was kind of sick of pizza at the moment. Connor had the tendency to obsess over certain foods for periods of time, not caring whether anyone else really wanted them or not. "What do you think Marky? Does Chinese sound good?"

Mark just grunted unhappily before getting up and leaving the room.

James blinked, taken aback by that reaction. _What the fuck? We were good again…weren't we? He said…oh god damn it._

"Forget about him," Cooper said, sounding a little too eager to keep James from getting up and chasing after Mark. "You should take the princess to go get Chinese and I'll take Connor to go get pizza."

James sighed and looked at Mindy, who had gone completely expressionless again. He didn't know what the fuck to do. "You really want Chinese?" he asked.

She nodded mutely. "I want take-out."

"Okay. I can call-"

"Maybe you should go pick it up and eat it in the car," Cooper suggested before James even finished his sentence.

James raised his eyebrows. "Eager to get us out of the house much?"

Cooper did his best to look innocent. "Hey man, I'm just trying to be helpful. Besides, you guys going out can give Mark enough time to get the stick out of his ass again."

_Or it could put a bigger one in there_, James thought unhappily. He still wasn't sure if leaving was the right thing to do, but he was hungry as hell and he really did not want to fight with Mark on an empty stomach. "Come on Baby Doll, let's go get some food."

"Okay," Mindy said, getting up and following him out of the house. They got into James's car and he just about ran over a trash can as he backed out of the driveway. "I maded Mark mad," she said, looking down at her lap.

"You did not," James denied.

She gave him a disbelieving look, which made him sigh loudly. "I'll deal with him, alright?" He gripped the steering wheel tightly, breaking the speed limit as he headed to the nearest Chinese restaurant. "Now cheer up and tell me what you want to eat."

Mindy just shrugged. "I like everything Chinese."

"Well you gotta narrow it down a little bit for me Baby Doll."

She pouted her lips and sighed dramatically. "Orange chicken," she said after a couple of minutes of thinking. "And fried rice. And chopsticks. I want chopsticks."

"Do Chinese people even use chopsticks?" Cooper always insisted that there were differences between all the different Asians, but James never could tell for himself. He once threatened a Korean guy with Godzilla only to find out Godzilla was a Japanese thing…he ended up cutting off the Korean's guy head and sticking his body in a wood chipper to avoid having the guy run his mouth about that little mistake.

"I don't care if they do," Mindy said stubbornly. I want chopsticks."

"Okay okay! You'll get your chopsticks." James pulled into the drive-thru and opened his window.

"Order when you're ready hun," the woman taking their order said, her heavy accent revealing that English was definitely not her first language. _Oh boy, this will be interesting_, he thought with a sigh. He didn't really have a lot of patience when it came to communicating with people who didn't speak his language. He was told it was a character flaw but he agreed just to disagree with people who said that.

"I need one order of the orange chicken, one order of the sweet and sour chicken, two orders of fried rice, two orders of wonton soup, two Mountain Dews and some fortune cookies." James tapped his fingers against the side of his car impatiently, hoping this wouldn't take too long.

"Okay hun, that's one order of the orange chicken, one order sweet and sour chicken, two fried rices, two wonton soups, two Mountain Dews and fortune cookies, is that correct?"

"Yes," James said, twitching because of the way she said the word "hun". It just sounded so obnoxious.

"Your total thirty $28.53. Pull forward now."

"And I thought my accent was bad," Mindy giggled as he pulled forward.

James shook his head. "Good grief. I'm giving her to you so you can teach her to teach with an accent that is at least _delightfully_ awful."

When they got up to the window, there was a guy there to take their money and give them their food. James almost pulled away as soon as they got the food but then he remembered what else Mindy wanted. "Hey man, I need chopsticks."

The man, who was easily only in his early twenties, looked taken aback by that request. "We don't have chopsticks here sir."

"You will if I say you will," James said impatiently. "Baby Doll wants chopsticks and you're going to give them to her."

"Sir, we're a Chinese restaurant. Chopsticks are a Japanese-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what you are," James said, very aware that there was a line starting to form behind him. "Just find me two-" A sudden flash of lights going off in front of him startled the hell out of him. "Holy fudge licking monkeys!" he shouted, squinting his eyes and seeing that they had company.

"Hi!" Mindy said brightly, smiling and waving at the paparazzi.

James sighed and got out of the car, going back to ignoring the paparazzi and glaring at the drive thru window guy, who just about shit his pants when he saw how big James really was. "You are going to find two sticks that will pass as chopsticks and you will get me a fork if you didn't already," he growled, getting ready to reach in and throttle the kid if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Okay okay!" The guy quickly got James what he wanted, like he should have done in the first place. James didn't bother to grunt a thank you. Instead he got back in the car and kissed Mindy after handing her the chopsticks, which got the cameras clicking like crazy.

"They SAW that you know," Mindy said as James drove away, leaving the paparazzi in the dust. "Now everyone is going to see it."

"Yeah well, they should see it," James said. "We look hot together."

She giggled and began digging into the food as he drove them to a secluded park so they could eat in peace. "How can you eat with those things?" James asked, shutting off the car so his gas wasn't wasted before starting to eat his food.

"It's easy," Mindy said, holding her makeshift chopsticks in her hand and easily shoveling her food into her mouth. "Want me to teach you?"

"Maybe another time." He opened his container of wonton soup and almost spilled some on his lap. "Damn it!"

"Careful," Mindy said, handing him a napkin. "It's hot silly."

He shook his head and wiped himself up. "Fucking hell." He took his spoon and carefully started eating it, still burning his tongue despite taking extra small spoonfuls.

"Glen never likes taking me out to eat," Mindy said. "He says I cause scenes."

James snorted. "You know what's funny? Mark says the same thing about me. Just because I start a few food fights…" He shook his head. "The last time he was with me in a Chinese restaurant, I got drunk with the Hart Foundation and not only did we get into a food fight, but Pillman and I terrorized the staff in the kitchen and Owen and Neidhart got Davey Boy to attempt to shove an egg roll up his nose. Poor Bret got left to try to smooth things over with the cops and Mark hasn't taken me out to eat since."

Mindy laughed. I don't blame him. Even I don't behave THAT badly." She moved her hair out of the way and smiled coyly. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to kill someone?"

He stopped in mid-bite and raised his eyebrows. "You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Well…it can be different for people. Cooper does it just to do it mostly…he's not a big fan of humanity so it allows him to let out his pent up anger. As for Connor and me, we really get a kick out of it. He thinks it's fun and I…well it's fun for me but it's not just about that. It's about the rush…the power…the control…it's who I am. Without murder, I'm practically nothing. It's like breathing to me." He ate a big forkful of rice before speaking again. "Does that make sense?"

Mindy nodded. "People suck. I don't blame you for killing them."

"You don't huh?"

"No."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. How do you pick your victims?"

James shrugged. "It all depends. Sometimes I know who I'm going to kill before I even leave the house. Other times I just kill whoever's available." His eyes widened as he spotted a car with one guy in it not very far away from him. He was eating too, only he looked like he was about to get out of the car and throw his trash away. "Baby Doll, you want to help me out here?"

Mindy nodded immediately.

"Good. Here's what I need you to do…"

…

"Excuse me? Hey, can you help me please?"

The man, who was just throwing his empty wrappers into the trash, stopped and turned around when he heard Mindy talking to him. "Hi," she said, sticking her chest out and putting on her best pout. "My car won't start. I don't know what's wrong with it. Can you help me?" She made sure to speak clearly and sound as helpless as possible, just like James told her to.

The man blinked, startled by her request. But it didn't take him long to nod. "Yeah sure. I'll bring my car over and give you a jump, alright?"

She nodded. That short little conversation had lasted just long enough to allow James to get into position. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." He winked at her and turned around to start heading to his car, only to run into James instead. Before he could react to his presence, James buried his knife deep into his stomach. Mindy watched as the man's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and licked her lips as the blood poured out of his body, drenching James's hand.

"Whoops, did I do that?" James asked innocently. He yanked the knife back out and let the man fall down to the ground. The man let out a pained noise as he hit the dirt, but before he could even try to crawl away, James began stabbing him over and over again, cackling madly as he did so. Without realizing she was doing so, Mindy began to sway back and forth, giggling and liking what she saw very much. She liked it so much that she was a little disappointed when James finally did stop.

"Dumbass," James said, shaking his head at the corpse as he stepped away from it. He looked at Mindy and tilted his head to the side when he saw the look on her face. "What is it Baby Doll?"

Mindy didn't answer him verbally. Instead she walked over to him and took his hand, licking the blood off of it before kissing him hungrily. James kissed her back for a moment before pulling away. "We got to get rid of the body Baby Doll," he reminded her gently. "Can't have anyone seeing the mess we made, can we?"

"But I want you," she pouted.

"And you'll get me after we get rid of this thing."

She looked down at it, glaring at her for ruining her fun for the moment. "Okay," she said. "But let's hurry, okay?"

"Okay. Whatever you want Baby Doll."


	32. Chapter 32

**Debwood-1999**: A crash helmet would definitely be required. Going out with James or Mindy alone is a crazy experience; both of the together is something else entirely. Bret and Owen were actually named Cooper and Connor's uncles by James himself, so he was really tight with them back in the day. **Souless666**: You made that sound pretty ominous there. **DarkMage6**: lol They have every intention of listening to you right now. **NeroAnne**: Mark and the boys are just destined to clash XD Connor's too childlike for Mark to take and Cooper's got years and years of bitterness and hatred to work with. Mindy does indeed have James wrapped around her finger and he's perfectly happy about it. He chose to get wrapped and even if he doesn't realize it yet, she's wrapped around his finger. If he was a total dick he could so take advantage of her just like a shit load of other people have done. **BellaHickenbottom**: I did use that line for a reason lol Yay you're caught up! If you think that Mark reminds you of when he used to drink now, you haven't seen anything yet *nods knowingly and laughs evilly* **slashdite**: Cooper could not give a rat's ass about hurting Mark's feelings. James isn't trying to hurt Mark. That's the last thing on his mind. But it's a consequence of all this, although some (*coughs* Cooper *coughs*) would say this was karma coming back and royally kicking Mark's ass. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: lol Your Kane muse is very amusing. Chopsticks to the eyes would have been very cool.

…

"You know…" after finishing burning off each and every fingertip of the guy they had just nabbed, James raised an eyebrow at Mindy and shook his head with a soft smile, "It doesn't have to be this complicated." Before moving the body to a dumpster at the edge of the park and digging a hole in the trash big enough so the body could fit, Mindy had requested to pulverize all the teeth, burn off each and every fingertip, and disfigure the face. They also stripped him of all clothing and ID before stashing and burying him alive; discarding the clothing and lighting the poor bastard's wallet up with James's lighter. He had much easier ways to come about this, but naturally did whatever she insisted on, though the princess didn't lift a finger when it came to actually carrying out what she had said. She didn't need to; he had everything under control and didn't mind trying one of her methods.

"I'm complicated" jumping up after James burned the wallet and shook off the ashes from his hands, she gave him a kiss. They hadn't spoken since James had told her there were easier ways of doing it; the entire plan was carried out in companionable silence. Trish had always told her the ultimate way to know you were close with a person was when you could sit with them in complete silence and be totally okay with it. Wrapping an arm around the small of her back so she was pressed against his chest and returning her kiss, he placed the lighter in his pocket so his other hand could go under her butt and support her. She helped too, wrapping both arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Pulling back for a moment to rub his nose against hers he smirked wryly.

"I know you are." She smiled, pouting her lips and poking her tongue between her bright teeth while giggling and skimming her fingers down his thin lips.

Her jaw dropped and she laughed loudly while he kissed the tips of her manicured fingers, though he nearly broke laughing mid-kiss because of it. She had this extremely loud, nasal, guttural laugh when she was happy…TRULY happy. He could feel it in her core she was laughing so hard. Though most found it to be annoying as fuck and prayed she kept her mouth shut more often than not, he thought it was precious. A lot of things about her were, he had noticed. She had this strange way of being maternal and a kid herself at the same time, something any child would adore, so he wasn't surprised when she had told him that all kids loved her. Mark's kids completely adored her; his oldest son even had said he'd seen her as a second mother and sister despite being his aunt. Whatever power it was she held over people, even his kids were snared by her too. He knew what Cooper was saying and making them do was no coincidence or attempt to 'get rid of them'.

At night her baby blue eyes appeared almost a hue of purple while his were completely black to her, almost vampiric. Weaving her fingers into his hair while completely smoothing it down her tongue slipped right in his mouth, and the moment her hips rocked against him the sudden urge to drop her to a bed, a bench, the grass…anything…boiled and burned his lower abdomen. Sure, being a male of course he had thought of it prior to this, but never had he the urge to actually go through with it than right now.

"James…" she asked as a sigh, pulling away only enough so she could speak, continuing gliding her tongue along his and speaking into his mouth. Furrowing his brow for her to continue he waited impatiently, he was hoping for once that she was thinking of what he was. "I want my fortune cookie." Bitch. What a fucking bitch. The FIRST time he seriously was going to put her on his dick she denies him. A little finger poked his nose, "They're my favorite part. Besides the food" lazily dropping her arms around his neck so they extended straight behind him she nodded along to that, "I like food." Smiling despite the huge let-down he nodded, giving her a hard peck.

"I've noticed."

"Quiet, you" she tapped his nose with a shake of the head, "don't try to be cute with me. I see right through it." Again he grinned widely at her; now engrossed by her every word. It was all so zany and wonderful how could anyone possibly NOT love her?

"My apologies" quickly reaching up to grab the finger on the tip of his nose, he gave the palm a kiss before shifting her to his right hip and grabbing the keys with his other hand.

….

Though they had been sitting in the car for a couple of minutes, Mindy didn't move from him. In fact she sat straddled over his waist in the driver's seat with her head simply resting on his shoulder. He hadn't started the car, and by all means he didn't want to.

"Let's see…" reaching into the bag which was now in the backseat he pulled two fortune cookies out, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the rearview mirror and staring at the difference in his hair yet again via Mindy. Though that wasn't what made him drop his eyes and tear open the little plastic wrapper, no, it was the reflection of the little mass of straightened raven hair which was silk to the touch (thanks to her fabulous straightener she was bragging about before) that was on top of him. He could honestly get used to it. Quickly shaking it off before she'd noticed he was trapped in his own thoughts of them together he cracked the cookie in half and suddenly she perked.

"Ooo!" giggling she knocked her forehead to his and glanced down at the little paper even though she couldn't read, "What's it say? What's it say?" Raising his eyebrows at what it originally read he looked her in the eye and had to smile, slowly stroking her face with the open palm of his left hand like a kitten or puppy.

"Miranda…?" he raised an eyebrow and looked to her for help.

"Marie" she said barely above a whisper, grinning and chuckling lowly as he nodded and said her name in his head a few times.

"Miranda Marie-that's beautiful" he was going off track on purpose.

"Thank you"

"The cunt did one thing right with you" he paused at that hoping she didn't claw his eyes out, "Well, I mean," he shrugged it off, no longer able to look her in the eye, "It fits YOU, you're sinfully gorgeous, but" he missed her smile at that, "but" taking a moment to regroup he released a long exhale while 'reading' the paper, "Miranda Marie…" she nodded along with curled lips, "you are THE most horribly wonderful person I have ever come in contact with."

"It really says that?" she giggled, now trying to yank the paper from him despite her lack of ability to read and he hid it behind his back, nodding and giving her a long kiss.

"Of course it does."

"Those Chinamen are smart"

"Did you just call them 'Chinamen'?"

"Yes" all the reason to drop an arm around her neck and kiss her, trying in vain to keep the hip-length sea of sugar cookie-scented hair out of his view of her front …the rest of her smelled of coconut. She was like a walking dessert dish, even her toothpaste was vanilla mint he could taste it on her. Moving a hand to rub her bare inner thigh while kissing the hollow of her throat, he paused against her skin and frowned.

"I can't get my head around you, you know that?" Gulping she nodded, trying to get her cookie out of the package as he shook his head, a second from burying his face in her neck and staying there, "I'm not supposed to fucking feel this way…" he panted with a scowl, "but I see you-and the eyes, and the hair, and the face-and it makes me want to just make an incision and sew you to my side, you know?" cracking her cookie in half and taking a bite out of it she smiled, "I have Marky…I've always had Marky…I love him…and I didn't think I'd ever see myself with ANY woman never mind YOU, but I know you…" he tried not to shudder that he was saying all this, "and I don't want you anywhere but with me. If I only knew what I'm thinking I'd verbalize it but, I can't. I can't get my head screwed on, not when I'm with you; you don't get it I've never felt this way besides-"

"James Lawson, I love you!" He froze, dropping his head back to the seat to stare at her in astonishment. "YES! I love you, okay?" she whimpered, running a hand through her hair and shaking her head, "With whatever little ounce of anything I have left…!" she sniffled, her lips trembling with fear as her eyes became swollen red, "James, I love you so much you have no idea you make me sick I'm fucking SICK I love you so much you're-you're my fucking world do you get it?" she yelled all in one breath, breathing so hard she cried, "You ARE my fucking night sky, I'd DIE for you!" panting for a moment she moistened her lips before looking him in the eye again, "And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you…" weeping she wiped her eyes and created a smear of black below them, "You don't know what you've done to me…THIS" she slapped a hand to her breast plate and shook her head, "didn't exist before you! No one got to see it before you! I married Glen for eleven FUCKING years and he doesn't know this! But YOU do! Because I love you! You're…" a hand pressed to his face, "the most beautiful person I've ever known, everything about you…and we're so alike" her voice cracked as she nodded, "me and you are so alike, it's amazing!" sniffling and realizing what was coming out of her mouth she shook her head, "It's okay if you don't like me back" she shrugged, "I don't like me either…but I love you…and you're a fucking idiot for not-" His mouth devoured hers so instantly it knocked the wind out of her, transitioning all over her face to get her to stop crying while wiping the black out from under her eyes with his thumbs.

"I'm a man, okay?" grabbing her face and kissing her again until she looked him in the eye he nodded, "We're stupid" he smiled now, encouraging she do the same, "I didn't know, Baby Doll I didn't know, okay? If I had known…"

"Its okay" her voice dropped, though he didn't like that. Shaking his head and continuing to rub her inner thigh she rocked her hips against his as they kissed. One hand got the simple black dress over her head along with his shirt. Snapping her bra from the back and pulling it off, he didn't mind the hard ridge her fake chest made as much as he thought he was going to, placing one hand over a breast and kissing her again.

The contrast between their skin tones was comical, she was so pale and he was so tan. Since the space they were in was so cramped and there was no physical way to get her panties off he simply snapped the string on both sides and dropped them over his head onto the back floor, it was barely underwear anyway there was no point to wearing it.

Dropping his eyes from her ruefully and removing the hand from her chest he worked on opening his jeans and freeing himself, astounded that he had actually gotten hard from a woman. Further testing himself while focusing on kissing her, the hand that was on her inner thigh moved between her legs, making small circles and about to slide inside when a child-sized hand grasped his length. Immediately those fingers went in and he smiled under his breath, he'd forgotten how wet women got when they were ready. Her breathing hitched, so removing his fingers and easing her hand off him, he thought for a long moment before impaling her and nearly releasing because it was quite possibly the tightest space he'd ever rammed into…when by every right it shouldn't have been, so pausing moving his hips he looked her in the eye and brushed her hair back.

"You've never given birth?" Stopping uncomfortably and frowning, she brought a hand to her lower abdomen and over the gigantic raised scars along her lower abdomen.

"I can't."

"But then-"

"I'm too small, I can't have a baby normal…" she sniffled, fearing he'd pull out and stop, "I can't even be pregnant nine months or I'll die…" she swallowed hard, "I'll die if I try and have a baby normal…I can't do it. They're all at least two months early and they have to cut them out every time" he cringed, running his fingers along the scars all over the place, "I've had four tummy tucks and liposuction…I have no skin left to do it again."

"Then stop it-what are you doing to yourself?"

"Easy for YOU to say" she pouted, "You don't make magazine covers every time you gain half a pound or lose it."

"But you can't if you're-"

"I HAVE to be skinny…" she shook her head with a frown, "I get paid to look this way. People don't give a SHIT about how good I can sing or play piano. They pay to SEE me, they want to LOOK AT and WISH they could be as beautiful as me. That takes surgery. I did not always look this way…my hair is brown like yours. My lips are more like yours too" hers were huge, "I had a bump in my nose too but I gotted that gone. If you saw my high school picture before I dropped out you'd faint." Looking her over, he shook his head angrily and kept a hand to her face, trying to take off everything she'd said that had been done to her.

"You could lose all your teeth and still be stunning"

"Three are fake"

"I thought one was fake"

"Glen knocked out the other two" sniffling she kissed his sweaty forehead and rested the bridge of her nose against his, "I'm not supposed to tell."

"Don't worry…" about to snap inside he kissed her harder than he meant for it to be, hoping he didn't bruise her, "I'll get you away from him, I promise" that made her smile intensify, "You'll be our princess, alright?" she knew he was implying him and his sons, "So no more crying" she nodded with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you, James" she went to say something else, but gasped to the point that her teeth chattered while watching him push inside her, despite the way she'd over heard him with Mark with her he was so gentle, he would have handled her harder if she were made of glass he was being so delicate. Meeting him halfway she wasn't so gentle, but he knew she loved him anyway so what did it matter? Moaning loudly one of her hands slapped to the now-fogged window and she used it as leverage to grind into him harder. Unfortunately for him, by speeding it up she had hitched for good much sooner than he wanted to, then again she was a woman. It was easier to get her where he wanted her than it was with Mark simply because of her gender.

"Fine" pouting he came moments later and held her close as she gasped from panting so hard, "I let you off easy this time." Giggling and sighing, she leaned forwards so he stayed inside her before slipping her tongue in his mouth and bucking against him a few extra times for good measure. How could he have forgotten what all that was like? Hell, he'd do it again on-the-spot if she so wanted. He'd do anything she wanted, though it astounded him how quickly he'd become attached to her and making her happy. Pulling away from him for a moment to catch her breath, she frowned and traced circles on his sweat-coated chest, dropping herself onto his front again so her head was on his shoulder.

"James?" The corners of his mouth turned up at the mentioning of his name.

"Baby Doll…?" Sniffling and turning his chin, she looked him in the eye with a frown.

"Can you PLEASE stay with me tonight? I don't wanna sleep alone, please don't let me be alone" contemplating it for a moment, yes, Mark would be furious with him…but…it was only for one night, right? Maybe Mark would still be pissy with him and not say anything about it. What the hell. He nodded.

"I will" thinking about it though, he smirked, "But you know if I do that, we won't be sleeping." Smiling she kissed him.

"I'm excited!"

"That means I have my way with you…"

"Then I expect big things from you, Mr. Porn Industry"

"Excuse me?" he motioned to what had just transpired, "What just happened?"

"We are in a space the size of my nail" she showed him her pinky finger and he drew it into his mouth, making her laugh loudly and watch his mouth until she felt like pulling it out, "I think ya can do more in a bed." He snorted before kissing her temple and hugging her sweaty back and damp hair.

"You have anything in particular you don't like to do?" Chuckling and pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat she shook her head.

"Whatever you want…" she held out the pinky finger that he drew into his mouth prior and became cross, "You promise to stay with me?" Looking at her oddly before hooking his finger in hers he made an 'X' over his chest.

"Cross my heart."


	33. Chapter 33

**Debwood-1999**: Never be caught eating when James is on the prowl. I think that's the lesson that can be learned here. Mark finding out would definitely be a bad thing. He's going to have to be eased into the knowledge very very carefully; James knows better than to just tell him. Just blurting it out could lead to badness. **DarkMage6**: lol Glad you enjoyed. **NeroAnne**: I would have jumped at it too but he still got what he wanted. The call of the fortune cookie just had to be answered first. James and Mindy and James and Mark are quite the contrast. With Mark it's always so rough and violent but with Mindy he's so gentle and loving. The way he is with her is more like the way he was with Annabelle (I mean honestly, he would break poor Mindy in half if he tried to be half as rough with her as he was with Mark). All will not be well in Marky Land when he finds out but James feels like he's got things under control. **Nooks**: Nooksy you gotta remember that this isn't the universe we created. This is mine and Vermi's and Mindy is Mommy in this one. In ours, you're supreme Mommy ruler. As for Marky, he doesn't want to kick James out. And to keep James happy and avoid problems, he's got to keep Mindy and the boys around as well. In the literal sense the promise was for the night, although he's got no intention of leaving her high and dry and sending her back to Glen. Mark's not running anywhere yet. As for the sex with a girl thing, he's got feelings for Mindy. He does not feel guilty for what he's doing. Did he love Annabelle? Utterly and completely. Will he always love her? Yes. But it's been nearly twenty years since she died. Despite still missing Annabelle, time has at least healed enough of the wounds to allow him to get into this without any guilt. **slashdite**: Mark is still very much in the picture…just not for the night. **EternalxInsanity**: lol A lot of people love him, despite what he is. His love life will get all kinds of complicated though as this story goes on though. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you.

…

_Where the hell are they?_ Mark asked himself, drinking his strongest whiskey straight out of the bottle. He knew James would be pissed that he busted out the strong stuff because it "turned him into an asshole", but he couldn't help himself. Thousands of images of James and Mindy were running through his head and none of them were ones he liked. He knew that he needed to stop. He really really did. But he couldn't. Not yet. The ugly emotions that were inside of him wouldn't allow that.

_She's a filthy whore_, Bearer's voice said, making Mark jump and look around. It took him a moment to realize that Bearer hadn't broken in at all; he was just hearing the bastard's voice in his head. "Oh wonderful," he muttered under his breath. "Now I'm going crazy too."

_She's a filthy whore and he's the Anti-Christ_. Bearer was ranting away in Mark's head, making him want to knock himself unconscious so he wouldn't have to hear it anymore. _Every dirty little thing you think they're doing is probably happening right as I speak. They're scum! Both of them-_

"Fuck off you fat bastard," Mark growled, drinking half of his whiskey in one gulp. "It's not your business…it ain't never been any of your business…" He shook his head and glanced at his phone. If there was one person alive that Bearer hated more than Mindy, it was James. And the feeling was completely and totally mutual. In fact, Bearer would be dead already if Mark had allowed James to go at him. Why he hadn't was still somewhat of a mystery to him sometimes.

His phone rang and he immediately hoped it was James. He was disappointed to see Glen's number flash across the screen instead. "Damn it, what now?" He was not in the mood to deal with this shit at the moment.

"He threatened to take her away," Glen growled, trying to sound menacing but sounding more like a whiny child.

"What?" Mark said, taken off guard by that statement.

"When he called me earlier. He said-"

"You know what Glen? I don't give a shit at the moment. This whole situation is your fucking fault anyway."

"My fault? You're the one-"

"What? That started dating James again? So fucking what? Maybe if you had been a better husband she would WANT to go home with you." Mark hung up before Glen could say anything else, knowing that if Glen called back there was going to be an even bigger fight breaking out between the two of them. Part of him wanted to apologize and use Glen to get Mindy away from James, but he knew that doing that would get James absolutely furious with him and would probably lead to Glen's death. Once James got protective of someone, he willingly went to any lengths to protect them.

The phone rang again and Mark waited until he saw that it was James before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Marky," James said happily.

"Where are you?" Mark tried to keep his tone casual. That was really hard to do though, especially since he could picture Mindy hanging all over James as he was talking.

"Out driving. We uh…we had a bit of a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Mark asked sharply.

"Some fans got grabby with Mindy and freaked her out. Now she's convinced that they're following us and is making me drive around until she's sure we've lost them."

Mark stared at his whiskey, taking those words in. That sounded like something Mindy would do, but at the same time, something just felt wrong with the explanation. "I see," he said, still trying to keep his voice completely neutral. He knew it sounded fake though, and he had a feeling that James wasn't buying it either.

"We'll be back as soon as she feels better, alright?" James said.

"Yeah, sure. Just hurry up, alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm going to tell her mind to stop being paranoid. Are you trying to get me slapped here Marky?"

"Maybe," Mark said cryptically.

James sighed. "Thanks Marky."

"Any time." Mark and James shot the shit for a moment more before hanging up. Mark still wasn't sure how he felt about James's reason for not being home yet, but he knew that he really did not want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to finish his whiskey and hope to God his paranoia and anger would go away soon. He was going to go insane that it didn't.

…

"Fuck fuck fuck," Mark muttered under his breath, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was 3:30 in the morning. James and Mindy were still not back. Even Cooper and Connor were still gone. Mark groaned as he sat up, the booze still running rampant in his system. "God damn it Lawson," he growled, standing up and almost falling back down because he was so unsteady on his feet. "Driving around my ass…what did that slut get you to do?"

Nobody answered him. He grunted unhappily, feeling that the silence was mocking him. "Enough," he grunted, stumbling out of the room. "That's enough. This has got to end." He started to head to the front door when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. "James?" he said, changing direction and going in there. "Ja-" He stopped and sighed when he saw that the person in the kitchen was Mindy, sitting cross legged on the floor with her back to him and her long raven hair covering her face. She was hunched almost all the way over and it appeared that she was drawing on the floor.

"Where's James?" Mark asked, taking a couple of steps toward her.

She didn't answer him. She didn't even respond to the sound of his voice. "Where's James?" he asked, not in the mood to deal with her weird moods.

Still no response. He growled, closing the gap and grabbing her by the hair. "Damn it Little Sister, I said-" His jaw dropped as he saw her face and he quickly let her go, feeling like he had just been shot. "What the fuck? You're dead!"

"No shit Sherlock," Annabelle said, standing up and smoothing down her hair. "You fell asleep genius. This is all in your head."

"Well I would like to wake up now," he said, slapping himself across the face a couple of times."

"Yeah, and I would like to be alive," Annabelle snapped. "But we can't always get what we want."

Mark glared at her. "When did you get so lippy?"

"I'm a figment of your imagination at the moment. You viewed me as a bitch so here I am, as a bitch." She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Of course, seeing the way you've been acting, YOU'RE the one who's the bitch here."

"I am not," Mark denied.

"Oh yeah? So you being an asshole to Mindy-"

"That is none of your business," he growled.

"Oh but it is," she insisted. "It all comes back to me you dickface. You seemed to like Mindy just fine until you realized that James might actually really like her the way she liked him. Then you stopped seeing your "Little Sister" and started seeing me-"

He shook his head in denial. "No way. She's much better looking than you were." That was a lie of course. Annabelle looked nothing like Mindy but she was none the less beautiful. He was just out to hurt her because he wanted her to go away."

"Fuck you Mark," she snapped, much MUCH more mouthy than she had actually been in real life. When she had been alive, she had been intimidated by him and relied on James to tell him off when he had started being really nasty to her.

"Fuck you too," he said, sitting down and folding his arms over his chest. "It's bad enough that I have Mindy hanging off of James now. I don't fucking need you coming back and hogging him too."

"Hogging him?" Annabelle laughed in disbelief. "I SHARED him with you! Mindy is TRYING to share him with you. You're the one who's driving yourself insane, getting all fucked up and convinced that you're losing him. After everything the two of you have been through, do you really think he's capable of leaving you?"

"I don't know," Mark said unhappily. "He-"

"He's falling in love Mark," Annabelle said impatiently. "He's gotten caught up in it and-"

"Shut up," Mark ordered, not wanting to hear it. "Just shut the fuck up."

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest when you answer it."

"Who said I'm going to answer it?"

She pretended like he hadn't said anything at all. "Would you be more for this if you really had Mindy in the first place?"

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Well I mean, there WAS a reason that she chose Glen over you to begin with, now isn't there? Until he lost his mask, he was so much nicer to her. He never got so jealous that he ra-"

Mark was up in a flash, grabbing her by the throat and squeezing it tightly. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Don't you fucking say another fucking word, you hear me?"

"MARK!"

Mark's eyes snapped open and his fists went swinging wildly, almost popping Cooper right in the face. "What?" he asked, looking around for Annabelle. "What happened?"

"You were screaming you fucktard," Cooper said irritably. "You woke me and Connor up."

Mark looked around, realizing he had passed out at the kitchen table. "Fuck," he muttered. "Where's James?"

"Hell if I know," Cooper answered. "Now are you going to quit yelling about shit? I want to actually sleep tonight."

Mark groaned and rubbed his eyes. James wasn't home…that meant Mindy still had him. "I need a drink," he growled, getting up and going to search for another bottle of whiskey. He needed something strong to help him deal with the mind fuck that dream had just played on him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Debwood-1999**: The only person besides Mindy who knows just how far Mark's jealousy can go is Annabelle. The fact that she was James's sister and he loved her so much was the thing that saved her from having Mark actually physically doing anything to her. **4MyOwnDeadlyAmusement**: You're right; bad things do happen when Mark drinks and something bad has happened in the past. The best hope for Mindy and James is for Mark to be passed out when they get back so he'll have a chance to sober up and as for the bad thing, that will be addressed soon enough. **EternalxInsanity**: Mark is definitely jealous. Dream Annabelle hit the nail right on the head with what she said. But just in case anyone doesn't get the point, let's keep the updates coming right up. **Souless666**: Exactly. That's always been one of his issues. He knows exactly what he does wrong, but he doesn't ever try to correct himself. That will come back to haunt him sooner or later if he's not careful. **NeroAnne**: Mark's drunk and jealous and there's no James around to keep him calm. Flipping out on the imaginary Annabelle was what he wanted to do to the real Annabelle on more than one occasion. I've fallen completely in love with James and Mindy's relationship. I love James and Annabelle and I still love James and Mark, (even if it might not seem like it as this story goes on-believe me, the shit just keeps on getting more and more rocky) but James and Mindy just…they just fit. I had absolutely no idea that their relationship would turn out the way it does but I absolutely love it. **slashdite**: James already feels like since he got the okay to keep Mindy that he's gotten all the okay that he needs to do whatever he wants. But yeah, another conversation really needs to take place between the both of them, although James will have to be careful as to how he breaks the news that he's already slept with Mindy. As okay as Mark thinks that him sleeping with everyone he has is, he tends to flip his shit when James is physical with just one other person. **DarkMage6**: Oh yeah. The tables have turned big time. This is just a taste of what James has put up with over the years, although he was never the drinker that Mark has been in the past and is turning into again. The drinking is only making Mark more crazy and paranoid.

…

"Ohhh what is the whore up to now?" sighing at his office desk in Mobile, Alabama, Paul Bearer propped his chin in a hand while skimming down Perez Hilton's world-famous 'Hollywood's Most Hated' blog for anything he could find on Mindy. He did this daily, it was becoming a chore. Of course he didn't actually care about her, he despised her, but he wanted to see what exactly she was doing to his only son, Kane. Never had he liked her for him. The moment his silent, masked son had brought that seventeen-year-old poptart around he wanted to hang her.

Now, Perez was NOT impartial towards anyone. He had favorites, he had people he loathed…Mindy was one of his favorite topics (she was one of everyone's favorite topics), so he was extra punctual with daily Mindy Stratus updates. Some days he loved her, other days he ripped her to the ground.

Since Kane was a homophobic (but never publically admitted to anything), Perez despised him. Any chance to destroy Mindy Stratus's 'scary husband' he took in stride. He actually called her 'Queen Mindyloo', which made Bearer want to throw up. She deserved nothing of the sort despite the fact that she HAD been literally 'queen' of the entertainment industry for the past twelve years. There wasn't a place one could turn without someone using her face on something. That partially fed into why she was such a neurotic psychopath with her looks, they were her everything. She made those twenty-year-old bitches look like handbags therefore everyone wanted to be her. If she advocated a beauty product everyone wanted to buy it; THAT was how Mindy Stratus worked.

Skimming impatiently down the most recent collection of stories about random celebrities, the stout man yawned and reached for his coffee when BAM! He had to turn and cough it back into the steaming mug, severely burning his throat. There to his horror read the breaking news headline: 'WAIT! THAT'S not Frankenstein! Yet we're not surprised?' Right below it with a story attached was a large picture of a very familiar-looking car with none other than James and Mindy kissing with what appeared to be utmost passion. Perez had drawn happy faces and hearts all over it with 'yay! yay! yay!' written in random locations. Below the picture of them at the drive-thru the story read:

'What's this? No Franken-monster? What? We're in shock too. It appears that Queen Mindyloo has opened her mind to her royal subjects and finally heard our pleas! The Queen and her YUMMY mystery man (who we're still trying to identify) were in Austin, Texas getting some takeout when the paps caught up with them. Where was douchebag husband/father/bodyguard/? for all this? WHO CARES! He is HOT! We don't even feel guilty catching her in the act for this one. Baby needs to get out of the dungeon something scary. Hopefully this one's a keeper, cuz WE like him ;)!

Just goes to show you, Frankenstein, the Queen Mindyloo deserves MUCH better than you! And we know that whatever she wants, she gets! Get out of there! Yes! Victory for humanity! We'll have more on this BEAUTIFUL stranger as the story develops because we LOVES it!

You go, bb! Lucky bitch!'

Bearer's face couldn't have gotten any redder if he painted himself. It was the Twilight Zone, it had to be; his two LEAST favorite people alive fornicating in a car. Preposterous. Shaking his head and looking back to the picture he stared at it and would have ripped it off the screen if possible. Horrified, he scrolled back up the page to find a generic picture of Mindy at a red carpet event next to the picture of her and James kissing with the headline: 'MORE MYSTERY MAN! No Name Yet ':

'Her majesty and that DELICIOUS boyfriend have been spotted yet again! Apparently this shiz is serious and we can't WAIT to see her say sayonara to Frankenstein after eleven years of hoping! We still don't know who he is, but we'd sure like to know! Observers are reporting a completely different side of her Royal Highness is showing…she smiles now! Yes yes yes! We think he may be a keeper…anything to get psychopath outta there works for us! Who is he? We want one!

Why so secretive, bb? Let us in on him, we're rooting for you! God Save The Queen!'

After taking some time to himself so he wouldn't smash the screen in, he decided to get some fresh air and get the morning paper to ease his nerves, only to see on the front cover the gigantic headline, 'INTENTIONALLY CAUGHT? Stratus and New Boyfriend are Not Camera Shy' along with the same picture everyone else had and Bearer wanted to rip it in two. Scowling and taking another round of deep breaths before falling under cardiac arrest, Bearer ripped his phone out and dialed the one person who needed for sure to know what was going on. Taking a long inhale as he heard his son answer his cell phone, Paul exhaled slowly.

"I assume you have been living under a rock…"

"Why?" Kane responded gruffly, clearly exhausted by the tone of his voice; that or he had a severe hangover which frightened his father. Kane was a violent alcoholic who had quit drinking for Mindy in the first place, but also had five little children to care for so he really shouldn't have been TOUCHING a bottle depressed or not. "What would you like me to know about?"

"Hmmm…" wrinkling his nose and staring at the picture on his front porch, Bearer shook his head with a sneer, "how about that MONSTER and your HUSSY are making their relations known."

"What are you talking about?" he sighed irritably, running a hand over his face and groaning, "It's six in the fuckin' morning, Dad. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to know that your BROOD MARE and my Undertaker's man-servant are making a pretty clear statement to us all"

"Are they advocating for mental hospitals across America?" he asked hoarsely, clearly not in the mood to talk.

"How about they are PURPOSELY being caught sucking the life out of the other in public?" Now the eerie silence, Bearer knew what was coming next.

"What?"

"Your concubine and the Anti-Christ are in love, leave it." It was better this way. "Let those fine examples of trash mesh and multiply"

"You're fucking with my head; I know you're not-"

"Hey Daddy?" that was his six-year-old Amber calling from across the kitchen. Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to nod.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I see Mommy's boyfriend." His heart accelerated so hard he was afraid of making Amber have to fetch his inhaler.

"Oh you've gotta be FUCKING kidding me…!"

"I warned you…" rubbing his temples, Bearer groaned, "But before you do anything please consider my words because I AM wise with these types of matters…" Kane was in NO mood for listening, "Let it go. Please let her go. You let her go, Undertaker lets him go, all our problems are solved and we can-"

"Are you INSANE that's my wife! Lawson's with my fucking wife I want her home NOW! You call my brother and make him bring that bitch home before I lock her up in Borehamwood, you understand me? She has NO right to-"

"Please, son…" he sighed disappointedly, "Let her go."

"No" slowly an enraged Kane shook his head, "I'll kill them both before letting her go."

"And how intelligent do you find yourself with that statement? What chance do you have against a family of-"

"You'd be surprised what exactly I'm capable of when that BITCH is concerned"

"So you would prefer put flowers on her grave than see her with anyone but yourself"

"HE did this to her, he doesn't fucking 'love' her; you know GOD DAMN WELL he wants my brother and is only using her to spite me."

"Here I believe you're being irrational"

"I'M BEING IRRATIONAL? Please! Enlighten me! How would you take it if YOUR pregnant wife was all over the news with a man who most certainly WASN'T you?"

"DO not even dare bring up my Dianna"

"But I am." Bearer's wife of thirty-three years had recently died of breast cancer. "You see, everyone's all one-way with these types of situations until it's THEM, and they-"

"This is a fight you will most certainly NOT win, my son. If that lunatic wants her, you'll never see her again until you're in a box."

"But he doesn't. No one fucking wants her but-"

"People do enjoy her in the spotlight"

"But no one wants a FUCKING part of her up, close, and personal"

"Lawson certainly seizes the moment"

"LOOK at her, Dad. Who wouldn't fuck her raw?"

"Me."

"You're too old" he covered his own ground, "and you're a biased prick. You do as I say and tell my brother to send her home immediately or it's Borehamwood for her."

"That is a cruel and unjust ultimatum…"

"I don't care. There's not a place on earth she'll fight to stay out of more than that hell."

"What if Lawson refuses the bait?" he sighed, "That is always a possibility, you know."

"Then I'll come kill him myself."

"You are making a grave mistake, my son…once again; you are biting off far more than you think you can chew."

"Not with a shotgun."


	35. Chapter 35

**DarkMage6**: That sums that up quite nicely. **Debwood-1999**: Not pretty is kind of an understatement. Kane is furious and wants James dead, Bearer just wants Mindy and James out of his, Glen's and Mark's life and Mark just wants Mindy out of the picture. It makes thing quite volatile on that end of things, that's for sure. **NeroAnne**: The blog was definitely awesome but yeah, the attention and the photos will come with a price. He's going to have to be careful about photographers trailing him when he's out and about with Mindy. Kane won't be getting Mindy back if James has anything to say about it-but that won't stop him from trying (he's a silly boy like that). **Souless666**: No, I don't think you do. I know your position on this whole thing. **EternalxInsanity**: Bearer's hated Mindy since day one, so he doesn't want to leave her alone until she's out of Kane's life. In his eyes, she ruined him the moment they met, even though Kane was the one who stalked and pursued her. **slashdite**: I wouldn't necessarily put Bearer on Kane's side at the moment. Kane wants Mindy back and Bearer wants her to stay with James and wants Mark to get out of that equation. He's just calling Mark and telling him that to appease his son.

…

"Marky! Marky wake up!"

Mark groaned, the pounding in his head being made worse by the sound of Connor's voice. "What is it?" he asked, extremely groggy and already suffering from the effects of his hangover.

"Bearer's on the phone and he's being mean!"

Shit. That was not good. "Give it to someone who cares," Mark said, trying to go back to sleep.

"I can't!" Connor whined. "Cooper and Mindy are sleeping and Daddy's in the shower. Besides, he only wants to talk to you."

Mark opened his eyes, realizing for the first time that someone had put him back in his own bed. _Had to be James…Cooper and Connor don't care enough to bother._ "Give me that," he snapped, snatching the phone out of his hand.

"Tell fatty he's a poopy head," Connor said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I'm going back to bed."

Mark rolled his eyes and put the phone up to his ear. "What do you want Bearer?"

"Why is that demon seed in your house?" Bearer asked sharply.

"Oh God, please don't start," Mark pleaded. "It's early and I'm-"

"Your demon was making out with Glen's hussy. It's _everywhere_ Mark. Those idiot paparazzi caught them together and now it's the number one story in the world."

Mark sighed. "Lovely." He got up and began heading towards the bathroom. "I'm sure you already told Glen this, didn't you?"

"You're damn right I did," Bearer said. "That hussy has ruined my Glen just like that-"

"If you say James ruined me, I will hang up," Mark threatened. As unhappy as he was about this Mindy situation, he was not going to put up with his former manager trashing James. "Look, you obviously don't know what's really going on here, so let me explain it to you. James is dating both me and Mindy-"

"Are you insane?" Bearer interrupted rudely. "Are you that whipped by him that you're going to allow him to do that?"

Mark scowled. He had enough insecurities about this whole thing, so he really did not need Bearer to start in and try to get into his head more. "Don't start, alright? I have got control of the situation."

"I highly doubt THAT," Bearer stated. "This situation is much more serious than you think. Not only is Glen refusing to just let her go, but he's been drinking and he threatened to throw Mindy into Borehamwood if you did not bring her home immediately."

"Oh Jesus," Mark groaned. He opened the bathroom door and went in. "Hold on, I'm putting it on speaker phone."

"What? Why would you-"

James poked his head out from behind the shower curtain just as Mark changed it over to speaker phone. "What's going on Marky?"

"Glen's throwing Mindy into the asylum if I don't bring her home," Mark told him.

"And he means it," Bearer piped in. "Although only God knows why. That bitch is going to be the death of him."

James glared at the phone. "You shut up fatty. She's not what you think she is." He looked at Mark, the expression on his face clearly saying to get Bearer off the phone before he went nuts.

"Paul listen, I'll take care of Glen," Mark said, shaking his head and sighing. "You just uh…I don't know. Eat a hamburger or something." He hung up the phone and glared at James. "This has got to end. Glen's back on the bottle."

"You act like I care," James replied. He grabbed the phone as he stepped out of the shower and quickly began dialing a number. "Julie? It's me. Listen, Glen's really threatening to throw Mindy into…" He looked at Mark for the name of the place.

"Borehamwood," Mark said, not getting why James was sharing this with his assistant.

"Borehamwood. Yeah, I don't know anything about it but-" James scowled as Julie told him something. "Oh I see. Well you know those lawyers I had you fly down here to Texas? Tell them that I officially want to fight to get Mindy out of Crispy Critter's control."

Mark's jaw dropped. He almost asked if James was serious but then he saw the look in his lover's eyes and the question died in his throat. James was one hundred percent serious about this.

"I don't know what to tell them to say. I don't speak legal talk." James sighed impatiently. "Fine. Uh…Glen's a psycho and is no mental state to be making decisions about someone else's fate. Oh and we can call this a revenge tactic. You know, since he's pissed about not having her anymore, he's going to lock her up out of spite. And blackmail. He told his father to have Mark bring her home or he's throwing her in the loony bin. That's blackmail, isn't it?" He grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Rosenberg. Give yourself a raise, will you? Great. I'll call you back in a bit." He hung up the phone and chuckled. "I have the best assistant ever." His grin faltered when he saw the look on Mark's face. "What? What did I do?"

"You're really fucking serious about this," Mark said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah," James said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Glen's going to come over here with a gun when he finds out about this."

"Let him," James said with a snort. "Come on Marky, you think I haven't already thought about that?" He kissed Mark on the lips, shaking his head. "I'm not scared of the big bad Kane…I am a Lawson and I will not be intimidated." He kissed Mark again and then wrapped a towel around his waist. "You want some bacon Marky? I can really use some bacon right now."

Mark rolled his eyes. "You're asking for trouble by getting in between Mindy and Glen. You do know that right?"

"Hey, trouble's my middle name."

"No it's not. It's Paul."

"Spare me the details Marky and help me cook the bacon. Someone's head is going to get cut off if I do not get my bacon."

Mark sighed loudly. He didn't know what to do about this whole thing. He wanted James to be happy but he really didn't want Mindy around…and then there was Glen, who was probably going to have to be committed himself if he didn't get Mindy back….ugh, Mark hated being caught in the middle of this shit. _If someone doesn't get killed here, I'll fucking wear a tutu for a year. This shit is going to get bloody real soon._


	36. Chapter 36

**Souless666**: lol He did say it. There's no room for argument there. **Debwood-1999**: Mark in a tutu would be a sight to see. I think it would be hilarious although I think he would disagree with me. **NeroAnne**: I get a kick out of James picking up Mark too. It's the benefit he reaps for being a giant too. Cooper and Connor…yup, that's totally correct. They are Captain Don't Give a Shit and Captain Baby. Bearer is motivated by his own hatred for Mindy and James, although he does love Glen in his way. Meeting Mindy did fuck Glen over in a way because as soon as she entered the picture, his entire life was centered around her and she didn't feel the same way back. James never has given a shit about what Bearer says or thinks and he doesn't care for Glen either. He wants Mindy and he will have her, everyone else be damned. **EternalxInsanity**: Mark in a tutu is a rather fun thought…if it's not managed in this story I'll have to try to work into one of my other ones. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed them. **DarkMage6**: *grins* I think I created a monster when I wrote the Mark in a tutu line lol **slashdite**: All things will be answered with time. All I can say is that the shit hasn't even really begun hitting the fan yet.

…

Lying beside the other in Mindy's bed propped by a ridiculous number of pillows, Cooper had his head rested on Mindy's shoulder like a child while hugging her torso with his outside arm, ignoring how the sun beamed through the heavy curtains.

"He loves you" he croaked in his usual morning voice and lifted his eyes only to see her shadowed face. Her hair was in a low, thick loosely-tied braid all down her left side and over the comforter. They were the only ones 'not awake' they'd been lying together talking for hours. Cooper was curious of everything from her favorite song to why she didn't take her wedding rings off yet. "Dad really loves you, he's just too much of a coward not to say anything…" though she was fiddling with her acrylic French-manicured nails moments earlier, Mindy stopped and became cross at Cooper calling his father a coward, "Mark's got him by the god damn balls, he can't do anything." Though she hadn't said anything, Mindy frowned and tilted her head down so she could get a better view of his very narrow and attractive bone structure. Though he wasn't feminine-looking, his features were not exactly what one would look at and say 'burly man'. Cooper was disgustingly handsome, he had a stare on him so piercing she got a shrill sometimes from it. "That son of a bitch wants Dad all to himself, haven't you picked up on that?"

"Yes" her normally high-pitched voice croaked, her head bobbing slightly to nod. Frowning, Cooper hugged her tighter and clenched his teeth.

"It's bullshit. That fucker doesn't deserve Dad, he treats him like SHIT, haven't you picked up on that?"

"I don't get involved" Mindy backed WAY out of that one before she said something she'd later regret, "Mark has…" it was safe to say this, she didn't give a fuck, "serious…serious things wrong with him" she cringed and placed a hand on her breast plate, "Not like ME serious, but-"

"He's a lunatic psycho obsessed with my dad, yet fucks anything with two legs and marries, and has kids, yet fuckin' FORGETS about me!"

"WAIT a minute, whoa whoa whoa…" frowning, Mindy turned Cooper's chin up and looked him dead in the eye, "Slow down, baby…" the moment his breathing softened she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Dad's not my dad, you know that" she nodded, "Fuckin' Calaway got drunk, knocked up my mom, treated her like fucking SHIT because Dad loved her and not just him, and I never fuckin' heard from him or knew he was my dad until I was sixteen. Stick THAT in your pipe and-"

"Hey!" with a chiding poke to the rounded tip of his nose she frowned, and only then did he catch the err of what he'd said.

"Sorry…" dropping his head again he gave her little body an apologetic squeeze, "It's just"

"No worries" smiling gently she brushed the sleep-tousled hair from his eyes and rubbed his back, "You can keep going, you know I won't tell." Sniffling and taking a few long breaths through his nose he continued.

"Dad raised me, Dad did everything for me…Mark didn't do jack SHIT yet expects my dad to be his little bitch. I hate him, Princess. I can't stand him, I don't know any other way to put it…he's poison for my dad yet he-"

"Well there must be something Daddy likes about him, right?" increasing the friction of the back rub she asked, "There's gotta be-"

"Dad's spent his life with the son of a bitch, you know, the whole 'you complete me' bullshit." She nodded. "Then YOU come along after fuckin'…" he snarled, "ridiculous. I wish dad met you before he met fucking Mark"

"But he had your mom…"

"But Mom died" his lips trembled at the memory and he shivered from trying not to cry.

"Oo baby!" pouting her lips both arms wrapped around him and she sat up straight, rocking back and forth with him and shushing so nobody would hear, "She's not really dead" smiling warmly she stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head, "She's only dead if you let her be dead" his hands dug into her same black dress that she had worn the night before and he shook his head.

"She's gone! She's never coming back"

"Hey hey hey!" feeling her own eyes become cloudy from pity she snapped his face to hers, "Shh!" With trembling lips he significantly calmed, so she took a deep breath and placed his own hand over his chest so he could feel his heartbeat. "You feel that?" Staring at his chest as if there were a massive, bloody hole in it he whimpered at his own heartbeat. "That's your mom…" he looked her in the eye as if she'd told him that God was in the room, "she'll always live there…" she shook her head and used her free hand to cup his face, "and no one can take her away from you. You'll never be alone, EVER. She's there when you're happy, she's there when you're sad…she's watching you right now and upset that you're crying when you should be all tingly and stuff because she's kissing you good morning." Squeezing his eyes shut so the tears could lightly fall he gazed at her in disbelief.

"You really think so?"

"I do not think" leaning forwards so she could kiss his forehead maternally she stopped and pressed their foreheads together, "I know. You guys loved her too much how could she ever go away from you?"

"Mark treated her like shit…" he grabbed both sides of her little head and held onto her hair, "and she was so fucking kind to everyone-"

"Mark's an ass to everyone" furrowing her brow she sighed, "sometimes I think he is less happy than ME, which is-"

"Why are you unhappy?" trembling he pulled away and stared at her incredulously, "Don't you love us?"

"Of course I do" extending an arm towards him, he crawled back against her and sat there staring into space, "I love all of you…" but that was her issue to begin with. Nobody that she loved actually felt the same way, so she'd always kept her distance. Panting and staring at her in great veneration he swallowed hard.

"We love you so much…" he nodded against her bare shoulder, "you have no idea." Though she didn't formally respond (mainly out of skepticism), she pressed her mouth to the top of his head. "I think if…" he panted and caught his breath, "Mom…could have picked someone to take care of us it'd be you…I'd only want you, even if Mom gave us a choice of anybody else."

"No" dropping her eyes downcast she shook her head with a grimace, "I am very hard to live with. I have to have someone-"

"We give you your pills every day in the strawberry milkshake just how you like it!" he nodded with a forced smile, "We love you TOO why can't you get your head around that? What the hell has Crispy done to you? I never wanted a fucking stepmom until you! I'd get pissed if Connor even THOUGHT of such an idea and then you come along! And now I LOVE you! Not just for my dad, for us too! Mark doesn't do shit for us, he's only interested in Dad, but you on the other hand…" his voice cracked, "you WANT to be my mom!"

"Why would I not want to be your mom?" she didn't understand, shaking her head confusedly, "If I did not like you, I would not like your daddy either. You guys come together."

"Because Mark's a fucking dickwad that thinks he can scare you into going away because we're HAPPY! We're fucking ecstatic with you and that fucker HATES it because we took to you like stink on shit. TRUST me, Dad loves you a lot, it's just fucking Mark that won't let him show it so you go away, but please remember what I said about Dad and giving him time"

"Mark is very scary when he's jealous…" her large blue eyes widened intensely, but after shaking off that brief uncomfortable thought she switched her gaze back to him.

"What'd he do?" Raising an eyebrow as he now held both her little hands, she didn't answer. "Come on, tell me! You can tell me, I love you! What did that dick-licker do to you so I can kill him?" Curling her plump lips in she frowned and tried to vindicate him any way possible.

"It…" her voice dropped, "it was a long time ago."

"I don't give a fuck. What did he do to you? You're gonna be my stepmom you have to tell me so I can protect you!"

"Babe…" again she tried to calm him down but he refused, grabbing both her arms and forcing her to speak.

"Come on, I love you! You can tell me what he did, I love you!" Staring at the mattress and tracing a circle with her finger she frowned.

"When I was seventeen…" she gulped and smoothed his hair so he calmed significantly and snuggled against her, "I dated Glen…Mark didn't like that…so one night while we were in the car he told me that he loved me and I said I loved him too, but then" her hands started to vibrate and he clasped them so it would stop, "he…" staring him in the eye she whimpered, "he p-p-pulled the car t-to t-the s-si-de of the road…" Cooper nearly broke her fingers from clamping onto her so hard, "and he raped me…" sniffling and shaking her head she gazed at her own braid before speaking again, "He saided that if I telled Glen what he did he would kill me. You are the first person to ever know why I dated Glen instead of Mark and why I will never forgive Mark ever." Clenching his teeth and pressing a rough kiss to her cheek, Cooper took a deep breath and made a mental note to tell his father immediately.

"Don't worry…" stroking her hair he shook his head, "Fucker will never hurt you again as long as I'm alive."

"Please do not make him hate me more though…" she frowned, "Your dad is so in love with him"

"But he loves YOU too!" she didn't respond, "That's what you don't get! Dad fucking adores you, he wouldn't have spent all of last night fucking you and lying to the asshole about it if he didn't" she stared at him completely scandalized. She hadn't said a word about it to anyone, so he smirked. "I smell him on you…" he embarrassed the fuck out of her. "I'm guessing he came inside since he's in love with you" she nodded, "you didn't shower, did you?"

"We gotted back at seven in the morning. I was tired."

"And then I came in here and kept you up more" he snickered.

"Yes."

"Hopefully Dad grows a pair with Mark so you're not resorted to secrecy anymore"

"How do YOU know?" she ribbed, folding her arms across her chest and pushing him playfully.

"Because I know my dad, and I know my dad loves you, and I know whatever that bastard tells my dad to do its set in stone because he's a PRICK who likes to make other people miserable."

"I have to go back to Los Angeles" she watched his eyes widen in horror, "I have a show and a couple other stupid awards ceremonies and shit that I have to go to…"

"But you can't!" shaking his head he clung to her like a baby monkey, "You're OURS now! You can't go away, fuck whatever Crispy or Mark say-"

"I was gonna ask if you wanna come with me…" she smiled gently, "I have two houses; one in Bel-Air with all the snobby nasty-ass rich people you might not like that…" she perked, "but I have a beach mansion in Malibu right on the water and it's a private beach and we can walk outside and walk down our private boardwalk to the sand, and then the beach is all ours and nobody can bother us, and I have maids and stuff-"

"Really Mindy?" he grinned excitedly and wished his father was around to beg him, "Can we come with you, please? That'd be awesome I wanna come with you!"

"So you would like to?" she asked hopefully and he nodded like it was a stupid question.

"You're stuck with us. We go everywhere you do." Rubbing his back she kissed his temple firmly and gasped at the sound of the door opening and Connor launching himself on the bed and crawling up Mindy's legs to hug her shoulders.

"MINDY! COOPER! Stupid-heads Daddy and Mark made us breakfast and won't let me eat it until YOU get down! Come on come on come on now!"

"Get OFF her, idiot" Cooper went to shove him off when Mindy's hand went up and prevented him from doing so, stroking Connor's hair and planting a hard kiss on his head. "No seriously if he's bothering you"

"I don't bother ANYONE, Cooper! You're just mean mean mean, you big meanie!" frowning he snuggled into Mindy's bosom and glared at him, "She's MY new mommy too! Right, Mommy?"

"Whatever you say" holding his chin and grinning she giggled as Cooper groaned and used the crook of her neck to bury his face like a pillow.

"Fuck off, Connor, we're wiped." Resting her chin on top of Cooper's head and hugging a frowning Connor, Mindy took a deep breath and tried to keep her eyes open.

"How long were you guys out gettin' pizza last night?"

"Ugh" again Cooper groaned, "Honestly? Any-fucking-thing beats out Mark and his idiot episodes he has at the dead of fucking night"

"He gets loopy on Jack" she nodded with a sigh, "My Glen likes vodka better. Black vodka was his favorite."

"Well fuck Crispy you're ours now, right Connor?"

"I want breakfast" he pouted his lips at them both, "and I want breakfast now before I get Daddy"

"PLEASE, baby…" she kissed his head again and groaned, half-falling asleep with Cooper and a now-sedated Connor when slowly another party entered the room unknown to them, running a hand over Mindy's forehead and kissing her.

"Hello beautiful" kneeling beside the bed and staring at the three of them for a minute, James leaned forwards and rubbed Mindy's face with the back of his hand before smirking devilishly, "YOU look like you've had a long," he licked the corner of her mouth and snickered, "eventful night"

"Shut the fuck up" she groggily replied, trying to wave him away when he slightly moved up and kissed her into the bed, running a hand down the front of her body until he hit the top of Connor's head, which was conveniently resting on her boobs so he couldn't touch her. Lifting the arm from Connor's back she hugged his neck and drew out the kiss, moving to fix his hair when it hit her that he had smoothed it down himself after he'd showered.

"I knew in advance than to try it any other way" pressing another kiss on her, she suddenly felt uncomfortable and shook her head with a frown.

"Baby, the boys are here, it can wait"

"It's fine…" Cooper waved it off and still kept his head in her neck, pleasantly surprising his father, who stared at him like he had eight heads.

"Since when?" he asked with a shake of the head.

"You love her, don't you?" he asked without looking at him dispassionately, "I don't mind…really, I don't." Glancing at the four of them in the room to Cooper it was a normal family, exactly how it was supposed to be. Exchanging glances with an also surprised Mindy, James switched his attention to Cooper.

"I thought I was 'too old' to kiss someone...?"

"You are."

"Then why is it okay when I kiss Baby Doll?"

"She's my age, it cancels you being old out and you round to be somewhere in your mid-thirties." Shaking his head confusedly, James would deal with Cooper and his strange behavior later. He continued to caress Mindy's face and eased Connor off so she sat up.

"We made you breakfast, Sleeping Beauty" he joked again, telling by her puffy eyelids she'd gotten zero sleep for the grand total of four hours that they'd been home, "You don't have to cook this morning, we did it." She groaned like a zombie and rubbed her nose against his before smiling gently.

"Thank you."

"Can I go eat now, New Mommy and Daddy please please please?" Connor begged, and with a nod from James off he went, Cooper was groggy as all hell, but kissed the side of Mindy's head and gave his dad a nod before leaving after him.

"Marky's been a little nicer this morning" he nodded before sitting on the mattress and kissing her, "He shouldn't give you any shit or I'll straighten him out."

"Don't" she shook her head when they kissed again, James's hand going down her dress and onto her bare chest before she pointed to the door and he locked it. "I don't want him to hate me"

"He doesn't" smiling gently and stroking her face his hand went back onto her chest and down her front until he got between her legs, rubbing her with his fingers while kissing her roughly, "You smell like me."

"Weird…" she nodded along with a pout; she didn't like it when her shampoo and body lotion/soap wore off (or, in her case, were sweated off).

"I like it."

"Mark won't" kissing the fingers that were caressing her face she frowned at him beginning to finger her, "And if he smells me on your hand-" pointedly pulling the moistened fingers out he drew them into his mouth and they came out clean.

"There's no way he'll know unless I get cum in your hair."

"Then don't do that" shaking her head and hooking the arm around his body they continued to make out before he crawled on top of her and lifted her nightgown enough so he could push inside and keep kissing her.

"Last night meant a lot to me"

"More to ME than you, idiot" shaking her head with a sigh she tried to help him out and make them finish before Mark came up and yelled at them, "I love you."

"What?" panting he slowed down and kissed the tip of her nose, "You think I feel any different?" Frightened she didn't answer. "I love you to death" they kissed, "Another idiot thing I forgot to say last night…I'm sorry." While she was somewhere between laughing and crying they kissed roughly and she rocked into him harder from underneath.

"So you love me?"

"Yes."

"Good, I love you too!" she giggled in a high little voice, trying to bite back a moan as he came before following up with hers moments later. Panting they both shut up to see if they could hear anything downstairs, but nothing. Sighing in relief that he didn't have to pull out they kissed until Mindy frowned and put a hand on his face, "I have to go back to Los Angeles…" she gulped, already feeling his heart stop, "I have a lot of stuff I have to do…" quickly she bumped her nose against his, "Can you and the boys come with me? I have a beach house in Malibu it's my FAVORITE place in the whole world and-" the kiss cut her off.

"Yes."


	37. Chapter 37

**Debwood-1999**: This Mark is pretty much a hybrid of my Mark and her Mark. The history of the two is pretty much combined, although I do agree that this Mark is pretty dark and twisted. The story where Vermi covers Mark raping Mindy isn't posted yet but it is written and will be eventually put up. But I totally recommend going through her stuff because she is just totally awesome (cheap plug ftw!). **DarkMage6**: lol That's the way James wants it to work out. He's a sucker for happy endings. **Souless666**: Cooper's always doubted Mark's love for James. In his eyes, Mark going around and marrying other women and fucking them and lying about it all stopping proved that he hasn't ever given a shit about James. Cooper hated Mark for hurting his father long before he ever hated Mark for being a shitty ass absentee father and there's really nothing that Mark can do to prove him wrong. Mindy herself has serious trust issues when it comes to Mark so her being skeptical is pretty much to be expected. **NeroAnne**: Cooper and Mindy are really adorable together. Them together always makes me go "awe". lol Yeah, it's easy to see why anyone would be greedy over James. As nuts as he is, he's quite the prize worth having. Yup, Mark did indeed rape Mindy and James will NOT be happy when he finds out about it. That's for sure. In retrospect, that comment of Cooper's is kind of creepy…damn it, now I'm almost tempted to go there. I don't think Connor is annoying either, but Cooper's his brother. By law, he has to find Connor annoying. It's only natural. lol glad you think so. **Esha Napoleon**: LOL! That would be funny as hell. **Nooks**: Mark is pretty much on one of his sabbaticals all through this story, so he's really not going anywhere. And Mark participating in any kind of kidnapping plot with Glen would result in the major kicking of his ass by James and then his untimely death by Cooper. If the Lawsons have anything to say about it, Mindy is not going anywhere. **slashdite**: James is working on the timing with Mark. Maybe it would be better if he just came clean right away but he's a little bit wrapped up in newfound love.

…

After breakfast was over, James took Cooper into another room so they could talk privately. "So what's been up with you lately?" he asked, keeping his tone as casual as he could.

Cooper frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well you've been really cozy with Mindy-"

"And that's a crime?"

"No, but it's unusual for you." James leaned back against the wall and studied his boy carefully. Cooper wasn't the type to take to anyone this easily. He had been when he had been a little kid, but after Annabelle died, he had changed dramatically. James never tried to change him back, knowing that some things were better left alone.

Cooper shrugged. "I'll admit it, I had my doubts about her at first. But after my littler interrogation of her-"

"You interrogated her?" James wasn't really shocked by that news. Cooper had a tendency to grill people about their intentions if he felt like it was needed.

"Yeah," Cooper confirmed. "Come on Dad, I had to. She's only a half a year older than I am! Plus, she's a woman. You haven't even so much as looked at a woman since Mom died."

James nodded, acknowledging the truth in that statement. "So I'm assuming since you've been cozying up to her every chance you get that the interrogation went well?" He almost asked if he needed to be worried about some competition for Mindy's heart but he stopped himself at the last second. Cooper's very first crush had been Mr. White, his elementary school P.E. teacher. The boy had been out of the closet from the get go and James didn't see him switching teams now.

"You need to get Uncle Glen taken care of, kick Mark to the curb and marry her so we can live happily ever after," Cooper said without hesitation.

James raised his eyebrows. "…Well I'm with you on the first and the last part of that," he said.

Cooper twitched violently. "Of course you are."

James sighed. Cooper's tone was spelling trouble already.

"Dad, I love you to death," Cooper stated, getting started whether James liked it or not. "I really do. That's why I'm telling you to ditch Mark for good."

"You know, I really don't want to have this conversation right now," James said, trying to shut Cooper up before he really got going. It wasn't that he didn't care what his boy had to say; he cared more than he could ever admit. But pretty much every conversation they had about Mark turned into a fight, which was something James wanted to avoid right now.

"Well I do," Cooper snapped. "Mindy fucking loves you-"

"And I love her," James said, hoping for a way out before a fight started. "But I still love Mark-"

"For the love of God why?" Cooper asked incredulously.

"Because I do."

"That's a terrible reason."

"It's the only one I can give you," James said with a shrug. "It's not like you want to hear it all anyway. You've always made your feelings about Mark perfectly clear."

"Because he's an asshole!" Cooper said, the volume of his voice rising quite a bit. "You say you don't put up with shit yet you ALWAYS allow Mark to run right over you."

"I do not!" James denied.

"You do too! He's cheated on you with his wives, McSlut, Mindy and only God knows how many other women…and probably a few guys as well. He treated Mom like shit, he's treated me and Connor like we shouldn't exist and now he's treating Mindy like shit. And besides from that, he's been acting all pissy because you actually had the nerve to be in love with someone that isn't him, even though he-"

"Alright alright! I do put up with a lot of his shit," James admitted, hating that he was being lectured like a little kid. He knew that Mark wasn't the best person in the world but he hated Cooper trying to break them up all the time. He was a grown man and he was perfectly capable of making handling Mark on his own. "But-"

"What if he doesn't get over his jealousy and hurts Mindy?" Cooper asked suddenly, catching James off guard.

"He wouldn't do that," James said, automatically coming to Mark's defense.

"Oh yeah? He's choked me before-"

"He's not like that anymore though," James interrupted, not bothering to bring up the fact that Cooper had punched Mark a whole bunch of times before the choking had ensued in that one incident. Cooper would get absolutely furious if he thought he was defending that action. "He's not drinking and-"

"He was drinking last night," Cooper said, looking smug because James was wrong about Mark. "He got all loopy on Jack Daniels while you and Mindy were out…now if that's not a sign of things to come, I don't know what is."

James sighed and rubbed his eyes. Mark on Jack Daniels was a very bad thing. He turned into a nasty son of a bitch when he started drinking that shit. "I'll sort him out," he said, which didn't appease Cooper one little bit. "Alright? I'll sort him out myself before he gets out of hand."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel so much better," Cooper said sarcastically. He shook his head before getting in James's face and turning deadly serious. "Listen to me and listen to me good," he growled. "If that asshole harms one hair on Mindy's head, I will END him in a way I wish he had ended years ago and then I will kick your ass for letting it happen."

"Are you really threatening me right now?" James asked, doing what he could not get to riled up by Cooper's statement.

"No, I'm not threatening you," Cooper said. "I'm making a promise." He turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind him that the windows rattled.

James sighed heavily and shook his head. "Well fuck…that could have gone a fuck of a lot better."


	38. Chapter 38

**Debwood-1999**: He definitely doesn't. He's not only very opinionated but it's only on very rare occasions that he wont' straight up tell you his stance on things. **DarkMage6**: lol I don't think you're the only one. **Esha Napoleon**: Good to know. I'm sure he appreciates the support. **NeroAnne**: lol You tell 'em. And damn it, that "his boy" business just gave me idea *face palm* As if I need another one…As for the Mark thing…James certainly doesn't think he'll go that far. Cooper completely doubts him and he's got good reason to. Someone's gonna have to be proved wrong here-only question is, who will it be? *giggles evilly* **slashdite**: He does need to let go, but that's not really his nature. He's stubborn and doesn't believe for an instant that Mark is good for James. And since there's Mindy in the picture now too, it fuels him because he believes she's much better for James than Mark ever will be. **Menaji**: On the bright side, you don't have quite as much to catch up on as some people I know. **EternalxInsanity**: He probably won't regret anything he does if it happens to happen to Mark. **Nooks**: It is a bit surprising that Cooper didn't tell him but then again, he might feel like that's something she needs to tell him herself. And if she doesn't end up telling him, he certainly will let it slip.

…

While walking down his driveway to take out the trash, Mark caught Mindy and Connor sitting on the grass messing around with Snoopy and a rope toy, only Mindy was in a heavy argument over the cell phone, her eyes were narrowed and she was ripping out grass with her free hand.

"Look, I'm COMING, alright?" she barked nastily to the unknown recipient, "I'm in Texas with my boyfriend…YES I have a very serious boyfriend, my spouse can go fuck himself" okay so it wasn't Kane on the other end, "For how long? None of your fucking business how long, I don't pay you to ask about my life" so it wasn't Trish either, "All I want you to do is make sure that Cotton gets there" Cotton was her white Arabian gelding that Kane had bought her for Christmas eight years ago, "and make sure Halla stays the FUCK away from me while I am home" Dr. Halla was her psychiatric primary, "I'm with my family, you tell him to stay the fuck away they don't need his psycho-babbly-bullshit" she must have meant Glen and her kids, "Oh! And I have an appointment with Avella to get my lips jet-puffed and Beth has to re-dye my hair before I play the amphitheater…Yeah, you make sure Lauren" Lauren Picozzi was the head of the team which was in charge of scheduling her entire life, "has a big-ass star next to all that if anyone sees me beforehand I'll be hella pissed. And make sure the staff at MALIBU is ready, not Bel-Air. I don't want my family there, people are sons of bitches" after listening calmly for a few minutes she nodded, "Trisha is picking me up with all my papers and shit, yes, she'll be there too incase I need her…alright, Don, thanks." Donna Rann was her head P.A., she had a slew of them which Donna organized and took charge of. She was Mindy's head bitch in layman's terms.

After throwing the trash in the can as Mindy resumed crawling around pretending to tackle Snoopy (but actually tackling Connor since he was stronger), Mark brightened at the idea of her leaving and decided to head on over unknown to Mindy and Connor.

Catching this from his inconspicuous spot seated against the back tire of James's car, Cooper's eyes narrowed and he clenched a fist as Mark pulled Mindy over by the shoulder none-too-gently, upsetting Connor who was stuck playing by himself so he hugged Mindy's legs to keep Mark from dragging her anywhere. She obviously wasn't too happy to have Mark touching her that way, so with a hard smack his hand was removed from her and her hands went on her hips as Mark began to question her.

"Hey!" starting to run now, Cooper approached the two and wrapped a protective arm around Mindy, pulling her back from Mark and kissing the side of her head, "He giving you any trouble?" Giving him the evil eye with those ice-blue irises of hers, Mindy shook her head and touched the hand of the arm that was wrapped around her.

"I was just gonna tell Mark that I have to go back to L.A. in a couple days Trisha is gonna be here to grab me up so he can be happy that I am gone." Catching how Mark's entire expression turned zealous, Cooper nodded along and now grinned smugly.

"Oh, that's very nice…" he nodded along, "Did you tell deadbeat the second part of that?" Thinking about that for a moment as Mark became cross, Mindy shook her head with a pout so Cooper did it for her. "WE" he pointed to himself, Connor, and the general direction his dad was in inside the house, "are going with her."

"Yep yep!" Connor nodded happily, "Because Mommy would NEVER leave us!"

"Mommy?" Mark asked angrily, glaring at Mindy and looking for James for justification, "What the hell is going on?"

"None of your fucking business, asshole" Cooper spat while hugging Mindy closer, and taking a step closer towards them Mark scowled.

"Does my brother know all this is transpiring?"

"He doesn't need to" Cooper shook his head dangerously, watching Mark's hand go for his phone, "And if you even think about pulling that phone out and calling him I'll rip your grubby hand off at the wrist"

"WHY YOU…!" Mark went to grab him when his arm was grabbed, twisted in an unnatural direction, yanked so his head went down, and sharp nails raked his face quickly before Mindy pushed him back much to Cooper's shock, snarling and spitting nails.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on my baby!" she growled in a voice so low she sounded possessed, "Or I'll kill you next time" immediately her voice shifted back to its usual high pitch and Canadian twang, "My Trisha is picking me up in a couple days and I will be out of your hair forever. I am going home because I have a ton of shit to do since I actually HAVE a job, and both my boys and Jamie are coming with me since I'll be dead before I live with Glen again." Cooper wanted to smile at 'Jamie', that was a new one. "Maybe you can get over yourself before I tell Jamie that you tried to go after Cooper, you" her voice got harsh again, "son of a BITCH!"

Complacently staring at the blood which surfaced across Mark's face as Connor ran inside screaming, "Mark tried to hit Cooper again!" Mindy turned to leave and clear her head from what she just did when she was grabbed by her hair and pulled backwards.

"You took everything from me and now you plan on-" WHAM! Cooper was on him so fast Mindy was literally thrashed to the pavement and landed on her hands, wincing at the scrapes she knew formed and flipping her hair over her head to see Cooper pelting Mark's face like there was no tomorrow.

"SHIT! COOPER!" she shrieked, placing a hand over her heart and moving to stand when Mark backhanded Cooper off and went for his face when, in a lightning fast move, Cooper was shoved backwards so none other than Mindy received a high-powered clock below the eye and yelped just as Connor managed to drag James out to see a freaked-out Cooper moving raven hair out of the way to examine the pelt below Mindy's eye that for sure was bruising.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" right after pressing a firm kiss to Mindy's forehead and moving her behind him, Cooper stared down the unmoved Mark, ripping a switchblade out of his pocket, "I'll kill you, motherfucker!"

"COOPER!" wrestling the knife out of his hysteric son's hand and pushing him backwards, James looked for Mark, who gave him a searing glare before turning and leaving, freaking Cooper out.

"HE FUCKING HIT HER!" Cooper shrieked, pointing at Mark and cuddling Mindy close as a frightened Connor frantically touched her face to find the 'boo boo', "THAT SON OF A BITCH FUCKING HIT HER, DAD! Don't you DARE let him go, I'll kill him myself you son of a bitch! He hit her he hit her he hit her! Let me GO!" he wrestled against his father's hold and barred his teeth as Mark entered the backyard, "Let me fucking GO let me go!" Shaking his head and moving his gaze to the traumatized Mindy, James softened before looking Cooper in the eye fiercely.

"You tell me right NOW everything that happened before I lay someone out."

"Proudly" extending an arm and reeling Mindy over protectively Cooper jerked his head towards Mark, "Fucker came at me after I broke it to him that we're coming with her in a couple days when she goes, and he tried to-" he took a second to catch his breath, "Tried to fucking hit me when BAM! She just" grabbing James's arm, Cooper demoed what Mindy did without actually hitting him, "JUST like that, Dad! She's a fucking animal she wouldn't let him touch me! Then he just" he panted, "rips her back by her hair and so I beat the fuck out of him."

Mark's nose did look significantly messed up and he was severely bleeding from the mouth from what James could decipher. He also did have claw-marks across his face, but he didn't know those were from Mindy.

"That doesn't explain what happened to Baby Doll" moving Mindy from Cooper he frowned while trying to look her in the eye, "Come on, Baby Doll look at me" she was being despondent.

"I don't blame her" Cooper shook his head and balled and relaxed a fist for a few moments, "Then he goes to fucking knock me out when she shoves me away quicker than anything I've ever fucking seen and takes the hit" with quivering lips he pointed to her, "THAT'S who I want you with! Marry HER! PLEASE!" Staring at Mindy in astonishment until she finally made eye contact, James frowned.

"Is that exactly how it went?" She sniffled and nodded silently, reaching and grabbing Cooper's hand.

"He saved me" she smiled at Cooper weakly, receiving a kiss on the top of the head.

"No" shaking his head and running his fingers through her hair, Cooper's voice dropped from a wad of spit lodged in his throat, "I didn't. He still fucking hit you, I didn't-" the kiss to his hand made everything quiet.

"I love you" she nodded to him with a smile as an enraged James tried to see her face again with a head shake.

"He really did a number on you…"

"And you're just gonna fucking let it go, right?" Cooper yelled at him, shoving him away from Mindy, which James didn't take very well. "He fucking hits her and you just LET IT GO! Like everything else he does! You just LET IT GO until he decides he wants to KNIFE HER one day! THEN what?"

"Cooper" Mindy gave him a look to quit while he was ahead while comforting a scared Connor, "Baby, please…"

"How much longer, Dad?" Cooper yelled loudly, "Obviously Mark doesn't give a good FUCK about any of us! We're your FAMILY, Dad! No matter what happens between you or anyone else you still have me and Connor! We matter more! What's better for US, Dad?"

"COOPER!" James yelled so fiercely Mindy backed away, staring at him like he was about to eat her head. "Until I straighten everything out YOU keep your god damn mouth shut!"

"You're an idiot!" Cooper shrieked, "A fucking idiot! You let that prick hit your girlfriend, that for us as a family was a GODSEND, and come after me too! He's sending a MESSAGE, Dad! And you let him get the fuck away with-"

"Don't you START with it, you hear me?"

"HE HIT HER! I'LL KILL HIM IN HIS SLEEP!" snagging his switchblade and grabbing Connor by the arm, a bleary-eyed Cooper stormed off before an agitated James could run after him. Taking a moment to regain himself he checked for Mindy, who shook her head and backed away from him in fear.

"Baby Doll…" he went to pull her close when she shook her head in fear and walked away. Great; now everyone hated him when he didn't even do anything. Swallowing hard he looked to the fence knowing what he should by every right do, but couldn't bring himself to do it. It was Mark. What was he gonna do, kill him? Surely it wasn't on purpose. Cooper must have aggravated him to the point that Mark went to calm him when Mindy got protective. Ripping out a cigarette and shaking his head he'd figure out a way to confront Mark without totally and completely killing him. In order to do that he had to cool off first.

…

Night fell. From the front window James watched Mindy walk alone quite slowly down the street…smoking? Following her out and quickly approaching from behind, he curled his fingers over her shoulders and kissed the bottom of her neck.

"You smoke?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, quite astonished with her. She shrugged. "You got another on you by any chance?" he could go for a cigarette himself, but she froze and shook her head.

"You might not want this." He furrowed his brow and wrapped an arm about her waist.

"Why?"

"Its crack" she knew how bad that sounded, "I don't do drugs…I drink a lot, but its girly stuff. I only do this every now and then"

"Why?" he asked sterner, ripping the crack cigarette out of her hand and throwing it to the ground, "That shit will fucking kill you, stop it." Pouting her lips, she stopped walking and stared at her feet until he lifted her chin to look him in the eye, and clearly he wasn't happy with her, "How long have you been doing this?" Feeling short of breath suddenly, she whimpered and dug her nails into his wrist, twitching violently for a moment before gagging and starting to breathe normally once more.

"Eight years" she shrugged, "I am not an addict. I jus' need to stay skinny."

"Why?" shaking his head he looked her over with a frown, "You're fucking beautiful even with that ugly black and blue below your eye"

"Courtesy of my lovely in-law" she snipped before looking at him once more, "I live in a VERY superficial-"

"You're fucking beautiful" he denounced whatever she was going to say, "That shit will only make you look worn and eventually kill you or my kids. Cooper had a severe problem with shit like this in the past…would you really want him to see you doing that?" Shamefully she shook her head. "Where do you get this shit anyway?" he highly doubted she went to a dealer.

"My-" she took a deep breath and placed her hands over his, "My manager."

"I think you need a new manager."

"But I can't gain weight, Jamie!" He smiled internally at 'Jamie'.

"Jamie?" he gave her a warm smile, touching her cheek endearingly. With a gulp she nodded.

"You're too sweet for James…" she frowned, "James makes you sound mean."

"It makes me sound mean?" he chuckled darkly, trying to understand the logic behind the nickname.

"Yes" she nodded stiffly, clinging to one of his arms and hugging him when he kissed her forehead.

"Well I want you to cut that shit out, you understand me?" he looked her in the eye and made sure she nodded, "The only person who's opinion matters is ME and I already love you…" he tapped her nose, "so cut that shit out, you understand?" She nodded, but then frowned.

"But I have to be skinny somehow. I eat a lot I'm Greek, I can't help it."

"Look," he rubbed the back of his neck unsurely, he hardly ever worked out he looked the way he did naturally, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but let me tell you," he smirked and grabbed her nose between his knuckles, "Sex burns a ton of calories."

"I dance too" she nodded while trying to get his hand off her nose, "I dance all the time on stage. And I ride my horse without a saddle all the time"

"Then there you go" removing the hand he beat himself up internally over that nasty mark below her eye, "Stop being paranoid and SMILE. It won't kill you." She giggled, licking her lips to moisten them quickly as he kissed her. "I don't want to see you upset anymore, alright?"

"But Cooper is sad" she nodded with a frown, "You really maded him sad when you did not go after Mark for trying to hurt him."

"He hit YOU; I would have killed him-"

"But you did not. You love him, I know, but Cooper was really disappointed in you. He's your baby you have to stand up for him."

"YOU did" touching her face reverently with a weak smile he pressed a hard kiss on her, "thank you."

"No thank me" shaking her head she glided her tongue along his lips and pulled him nearer, "I love you guys."

"Then you'll quit all that cocaine shit, you understand me?"

"It's in my bag, you can get rid of it, its okay" she nodded desperately, "I'll get a new manager, I promise! You can make sure of-"

"I trust you" running a hand through her hair and staring at the discarded cigarette again, he frowned, "I just don't get why you'd do that shit to yourself"

"Not like I have much longer to live anyway" she shrugged, alarming him, "I have something bad in my brain…only I am not allowed to know what it is because Glen says I am not allowed to know…but I know I can get rid of it before it is cancer if he gets me the surgery…but he will not let me have it so I'll be lucky if I get to be forty."

"I'll be getting you whatever you need done" holding her against him under an arm he kissed the top of her head, "Don't think twice." Nodding gently both arms circled his waist and her head snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you."

"I'm looking forward to living with you, you know that?" he asked gently, prompting her to smile and lifting her so both of her legs hooked around his waist, kissing and caressing her face and neck. While really savoring the taste of the inside of his mouth, she pulled back enough so she could simply run her tongue along his lips and breathe into his mouth.

"You know who you remind me of?" He furrowed his brow. "Patrick Bateman from American Psycho…" giggling she watched his eyes soften and he laughed a bit before leaning to kiss her again, "I love that movie" her little fingers traced his each and every facial feature yet again and she grinned, "You're so beautiful I wanna lick you all over"

"I'd like you to do that again too" he replied slyly before grinning as her tongue went up his cheek and all along his throat. Giggling coquettishly and nodding she pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and a longer one on his mouth.

"If you let Mark know how mean he was to Cooper then I will" she nodded, knowing he didn't want to do that, "You HAVE to stand up to him, Jamie. I am not telling you to leave him, though I do love you SO much and I hate seeing him treat you like shit, but you HAVE to talk to him" she watched his face fall with a pout, "You do that I will be a very happy girl."

"And naturally I want to make you happy" he replied with raised eyebrows, pressing their foreheads together and kissing her again when both her hands pressed to his cheekbones solemnly, catching his attention.

"What's wrong, Baby Doll?" With trembling lips she shrugged.

"I wish I married YOU" trying to ignore the burning in her chest she looked him in the eye, "I didn't even have a real wedding you know. I had a BEAUTIFUL dress picked out and everything and then all of a sudden Glen finds out I'm pregnant and BOOM! No wedding for me. We sign a paper in secret and we're married" she balled a fist, "But I wanted a fucking wedding SO bad! And then you know what he does? He goes and gets my best friend pregnant before leaving me for a good fucking year so he could be with her when she lost the god damn baby anyway! He never even said he was sorry he just came back like it was nothing and looked at his four-month-old daughter for the first time ever."

"I always wondered what his head would look like on a stake…"

"You said you wanted a girl…" sniffling and touching his face she looked him in the eye, "what would you name her if you got to have a little girl?"

"Elizabeth…"

"That's" she smiled weakly and curled her lips in, "that's a pretty name. I like it a lot. I never named one of my babies." Looking to her left hand he noticed her ring finger was bare. "I love you, Jamie."


	39. Chapter 39

**NeroAnne**: Mindy can be the queen of bitches when she wants to be and she usually is towards her assistants and stuff. Cooper and Mindy are both completely protective of each other now. You fuck with one, you fuck with the other-I pity anyone who messes with them. Mark's lucky James held him back because Cooper really was going to go for the kill there. **Debwood-1999**: I'm not sure if intimidated is the right word but I can see how it can be interpreted that way. I think he's trying to be more careful how he's handling this because he knows Mark's got jealousy issues. It might not be working out very well because he's really not the greatest at handling delicate situations but he's trying anyway. **DarkMage6**: That's definitely what she wants to do. Glen however, will be less than willing to give her up. **SlytherinQueen020**: Yes they are. It makes for interesting times. **Menaji**: Mindy's definitely a loon, there's no doubt about that (although she would rather drop dead than shave off a strand of her precious hair). Glad you caught up and like what you read. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Nooks**: It's completely written out and we are not making changes to it. We are satisfied as is. **slashdite**: Mindy slashed his face because he went to grab at Cooper first. Going after any one of her kids is a huge "no-no" in the book of Mindy Stratus. As for the LA thing…sharing James with him was one thing, but Mindy can't take being around Mark anymore, so she doesn't want him tagging along to her house. If James told her he wanted Mark to go though, he would be going. Anything James says he wants, Mindy will do her best to make sure it happens, even if she doesn't like it. **EternalxInsanity**: lol

…

James found Mark sitting in his bedroom, drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels and glaring at the wall. He watched him for a moment, trying to keep the calm that had started to settle over him. That didn't exactly work though, because he soon found himself storming over there, snatching the bottle out of Mark's hand and smashing it against the wall. "I ought to fucking kill you," he snarled.

Mark shook his head. "But you won't. So don't make threats at me Lawson."

"Don't make threats at you? You hit Mindy in the fucking face!"

"I didn't mean-"

"No, you just meant to hit Cooper." James grabby Mark by the shirt and pulled him up so he could slam him up against the wall. He knew that there was a good chance of that action backfiring on him in some way, but what else was he supposed to do? Mark could not think he could keep treating people this way. One of these days, Cooper was really going to try to make good on his threat to kill Mark while he slept. James did not want that at all, but Mark really wasn't doing himself any favors by pushing Cooper's buttons whenever he got the chance.

"Get the fuck off me Lawson," Mark growled. He was slurring his words, revealing that he was at least a little bit drunk.

"No," James refused, taking out his knife and pressing it up against Mark's throat. "I swear to God, if you fucking even try to lay a hand on Mindy or Cooper or Connor again I'll fucking make you wish you weren't even born. And if you don't believe me…try me." The threat sounded empty, even to his own ears. It was frustrating because as angry as he was at Mark and as much as he wanted to seriously strangle him at the moment, he still couldn't even begin to fathom actually hurting Mark. He wished that it wasn't so hard. Anyone else who had done what Mark did earlier would find themselves not making it through the night.

"Get off me Lawson," Mark said, shoving James away violently. He rubbed his neck and shook his head angrily.

"Why?" James asked, trying (and beginning to seriously fail) at trying to keep his temper in check.

"Why what?" Mark grunted.

"Why did that shit have to happen earlier? According to Cooper and Mindy, you put your hands on her first. It's the whole fucking reason Cooper tried to maim your face place.

"Just fuck off James," Mark said, going over to his bed and sitting down on it.

James blinked. "Fuck off? You're telling me to fuck off? Fuck you Mark. I'm not going anywhere until you fucking give me some answers." He growled in frustration when Mark went silent. "Damn it Calway-"

"She's poisoning you," Mark said, catching James off guard. "She did it to Glen…led him on and made him fall in love with her…"

"Okay, so she fucked up there," James said, absolutely furious that Mark was trying to take this and pin it all on Mindy. "But you know what? Glen's a grown fucking man. If he was too stupid to realize she didn't really love him, that's his problem."

Mark chuckled bitterly. "What about you? Do you think for an instant she really loves you?"

"Oh I'm sure she does," James said, taking a couple of steps towards Mark. What he was about to say hurt like hell to even think about, but he had to say it. He just had to. "The question is…do you?"

Mark frowned. "Do I what?"

"Love me?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Mark got back up to his feet and glared at James angrily. "If I didn't love you so much, I would fucking let Mindy chew you up and spit you out without a worry."

James sighed in frustration. "She's not chewing me up to spit me out! You're being a paranoid asshole!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I'm the asshole. I'm always the asshole."

"Yeah!" James said, poking Mark on the chest. "You want to know why everyone always thinks that you're the asshole? Because you act like one!"

"Yeah well, it's your fault!" Mark growled.

"How is it my fault?"

"You fucking are leaving me for that bitch!"

James shook his head. "Leaving you? Okay, maybe you're not invited to go to L.A. anymore but I never EVER said I was leaving you. When I said I wanted to be with the both of you, I MEANT it!" He grabbed Mark by the arms and gave him a good shake. "We HAD this conversation before, remember? Fuck, what else do I have to do convince you that I love the BOTH of you?"

Mark scowled. "You can't love the both of us."

"Why not?"

"Because."

James scowled. "So the fact that I genuinely love her means nothing to you?" He didn't know why he was asking that. He knew what the answer to that question was going to be.

Mark grunted unhappily and looked over at the remains of his bottle of Jack Daniels. "That was my last fucking bottle."

"You shouldn't be drinking that anyway," James said, hating that Mark couldn't stop acting like this and help him make this work. "You know what that does to you."

"Like you care," Mark muttered.

James threw his hands up in frustration. "Damn it Mark! What do I have to do to convince you that I fucking care? Huh? What the FUCK do I have to do?"

"You know, you acted all jealous and shit when I was with women," Mark said, acting like James hadn't said anything just then. "Why am I the bad guy when I do the same thing?"

James shook his head. "I can think of several reasons. One, you actually put your HANDS on Mindy, you dumbass. And second of all, out of all the women you've been with, Sara's the only one I thought that you really even halfway loved. And in case you didn't notice, I only got mad about her because you kept her a secret from me." He folded his arms over his chest and glared at him angrily. "I've been upfront with you about this since the beginning…the boys absolutely adore her…" His voice trailed off as he shook his head. "Look…you can't keep treating Cooper and Mindy like shit. That was the whole point I wanted to make when I came up here. If you want to be unhappy and jealous and whatnot, that's your choice. But come to me about it and don't fucking take it out on them."

"You're not my mother Lawson," Mark grunted. He went over to the wall and started gathering all the broken pieces of glass that was on the floor. "Don't tell me what to do."

James groaned. "Damn it Mark…"

"Look, you've made your point, alright? Now can we just drop the subject?"

James sighed and closed his eyes. Mark was just shutting him out now, which meant that it was going to be even harder to get through to him. "Look…I know you've never liked Cooper. He reminds you too much of Annabelle. And I'm not going to try to change how you feel because I already know that's a waste of time. But I think you need to appreciate the fact that after everything you've done, I'm hurting Cooper every fucking day by staying with you."

Mark twitched, an unreadable expression coming across his face. There was a moment where James thought Mark was going to say something, but then the Deadman changed his mind. "I gotta throw this glass away," he said under his breath before leaving the room.

James watched him go before groaning in frustration. "Fucking hell." He stormed out of the room and went into the bathroom. He felt like strangling someone, but he had nobody expendable to get rid of. Knowing that he needed to get out of the house for a kill, he also knew that he needed to let out some of his frustration before he went insane. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he bashed his own head into the mirror, cracking it in several places.

"Okay, that hurt like a bitch," he muttered. There were pieces of glass stuck in his forehead now and he was bleeding a little bit. He didn't care about that though. He just hit head again before storming back out of the room. He needed to commit a rather vile kill and he needed to do it now.


	40. Chapter 40

**Debwood-1999**: Mark not going with them definitely sets him up to do something drastic, but will he actually do it? That is the question that Vermi and I will eventually answer *laughs evilly* **Menaji**: Thank you and don't worry, there's much more drama ahead. **Souless666**: Murder would definitely be a better alternative for him than drinking. Whiskey makes him into a dick and exasperates any kind of tense situation. Killing someone could actually get him back into being a rational human being. But alas, this story is not about rational human beings (obviously). **Esha Napoleon**: *nods in agreement* Thank you! **DarkMage6**: I wish I could. But there will be more poopy headness abound before this is all said and done. **NeroAnne**: I really do not envy James's position. He loves Mark so much but he can't stand by and not stand up for Mindy and his kids. And what makes the situation even more insane is that Mark IS in love with Mindy. That was touched on back in chapter two. But he's treated her like crap over the past eleven years and now she hates him. *puts this chapter up* There! There is more! **Nooks**: lol I think that would just make shit worse instead of actually fixing anything…then again, things aren't exactly getting fixed as it is, so that would fit the pattern they're already in. **slashdite**: Mark's adamant about Mindy not being good for James because he's jealous. Plain and simple. He was insanely jealous of Annabelle but he never TRULY vocalized just how deep his jealousy ran because that was James's twin sister. He knew he could never truly come between them so he didn't really truly try to do it. But Mindy is not Annabelle (and James will never ask to her to be-he's not looking for a replacement) so he's going to run his mouth and say stuff in hopes to breaking them up. As for Mindy herself…the darkness won with her in the very beginning. She was born sick and the childhood she had to endure doomed her from the start. Not everybody can go through that and come out as sweet as Annabelle. Given her illness, being psychotic is kind of her nature and she is fucked up from what's happened to her in the past, but James sees something inside of her that pretty much everyone else has chosen not to look for and he's fallen in love with it. And he's not the type to give that up, even if the person is crazy (because let's face it, he's not really sane himself). **EternalxInsanity**: Part of the problem is that James doesn't WANT to understand that he can't really have things his way all the time. He got to have both Annabelle and Mark before and he loved them both equally and it was all good for him. So his logic is that if he could have two people he loved before, why can't he have it again? It's selfish and self serving considering how it's obviously causing problems, but James tends to be that way with stuff he wants.

…

"Would you like anything else on your cape, baby?" leaning across the mattress which was covered in arts and crafts supplies so Connor's superhero cape could be constructed, Mindy smiled warmly and ran a hand down his cheek. He pointed to a set of shimmery gold material, which Mindy could cut up and arrange however he wanted over the bright red cape she had already created for him.

"Lightning bolts, Mommy" Connor nodded while looking her in the eye excitedly, "I want lightning lightning!"

"Okay, sweetie" kissing his cheek quickly while grabbing her scissors to cut up the fabric accordingly, a silhouette of James passed by her open her doorway towards the stairs…and his head was covered in blood. Gasping and holding a finger up to Connor, she frowned and scrambled off the bed, "I'll be back, babe, okay? Daddy's hurt I think"

"Oh no!" Connor gasped when Cooper reached out from his spot on the vanity bench and kept him from following.

"She'll do your stupid cape later. Let her go."

"But-"

"What part of 'later' do you not understand?" Cooper rolled his eyes and got up to close the door, "She'll be back; you know she'll be back eventually."

"Jamie?" reaching the top of the stairs in a pant and holding herself up on the banister and wall, she managed to get James to pause halfway down the steps and turn to look at her. "WAHH!" staggering backwards a step she covered both hands over her mouth and slapped them to her sides, "Jamie, what happened you're bleeding!" Taking a deep breath, he breathed heavily through his nose before heading back up the steps towards her and into the hall bathroom they went.

…

"I coulda told ya he's a freakin' hoser on a bottle a' Jack" sighing knowingly while using tweezers meant for her eyebrows she managed to pluck the last piece of glass out of his face and gave the open wound a kiss. He raised an eyebrow strangely.

"Hoser?" Realizing what she said, suddenly she laughed out loud and shook her head in shock.

"Its Canadian slang for 'loser'…I have not used that word in fucking years." His face was clean with the exception of the bloodied cuts which she was placing a shit-ton of Neosporin on so they wouldn't scar, "Of all the things to maim you smash up your beautiful face! Why your face, Jamie? If it was your arm or somethin' I'd be upset, but you're so pretty"

"Now we look alike" he touched the cuts that still decorated her skin from when she maimed herself with a rock.

"Great. Now we're the zombie couple. Nice-going, jerk."

"What did you want me to do?" he asked much harsher than intended, "Kill him?" Pausing the dressing of his cuts she sighed before kissing one of the few unscathed parts of his forehead.

"I don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"Oh yeah?" he snorted, taking her left hand in his and holding it, "Then you'll laugh when I tell you that Marky assumes you're leading me on"

"Oh really?" she raised an amused eyebrow, "Does he realize I'm risking my fucking life to be with you and that I never ever ever loved Glen?" Pouting his lips he nodded along.

"He may have said something along the lines of that…"

"Oh please" she waved him off with a snort of her own, "Jamie…" she squeezed the hand that was holding hers, "He fucking raped me in a car, okay? I was seventeen years old and Mark raped me in a car…I'm sure he doesn't tell you THAT tidbit of course. Always Mark the victim. Fuck him. How dare he-"

"He raped you?"

"Yes" afraid of sparking another fight she sighed and kissed the hand holding hers, "but I am okay now. The point is, Jamie, that Mark doesn't know what the FUCK he's talking about he's a self-serving son of a bitch that can never stand to see me happy because I am not ever going to be in love with him"

"He's indignant that you're insincere" he said lightly, afraid of leading her to believe that he felt the same way, "I KNOW it's not true, alright? I told him there's not a shadow of a doubt that you love me."

"Christ, Jamie," she touched his face and smiled thinly as he kissed the palm of the hand on his face, "I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I'd m-" she cut herself off when he came back just as quickly.

"Would you?" She furrowed her brow. "Would you seriously do it, I mean," his eyes dropped to his knees since he was sitting on the sink so she could reach his face, "this isn't official or anything I don't have a ring it's completely informal" she giggled at how fast he was speaking, "but considering the main point that I'm trying to get across if I asked you to marry me would you?"

"Would I?" she retorted with a smirk, "Jamie, you're everything to me of course I want to." She hesitated before continuing, "I mean, if you wanted to marry me and still be with Mark I'm totally cool with that, just…" she cringed as did he, "You can propose to me 'officially' when you want and I will say yes because I LOVE you, but we can only be engaged unless you do something about Glen-"

"I'm not thinking about that shit right now. Incase you haven't noticed" he motioned to his head, "this was the result of my latest encounter with Marky and I'm ready to fucking kill in a way you couldn't ever"

"So let's go" she shrugged with a smile, kissing him hard on the mouth while finishing getting the blood out of his face and throwing the glass in the garbage, "We're not just gonna kill someone, hell no," she grinned and kissed his hands, "we'll hang 'em upside down!" she beamed, "And THEN chop 'em up into all pieces and burn them in a romantic fire!"

"A romantic fire?" he teased, kissing her neck before watching her head into the kitchen and grab his keys.

"Are you okay to drive, Jamie? Or do you want me to…?"

"I got it" nodding appreciatively they kissed before he pulled her by the hand towards his car.

…

"I can NOT believe friggin' jerkface talked to you like that…" Mindy shook her head while leaning to fix James's hair that had messed up when he smashed himself, "Jamie, you gotta think about that. People who drink that way will ALWAYS drink that way…Glen's a fucking alcoholic I know."

"It bugs the hell out of me" he replied while gripping the steering wheel so hard it almost broke, "Makes me feel like complete shit-"

"When you should not because he is a selfish whiny little baby most of the time. If he cannot get everything how he wants he has a little hissy fit until he gets his way" frowning she had his right hand in hers while he drove with his left, "Jamie, it's dangerous okay? What if he really hurts you?"

"He can't hurt me" he denounced quickly, shaking his head at the idea when her expression hardened.

"He hit me on purpose. He hit Cooper on purpose…" her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "What makes you think he won't come after you too? Because you're together? I was with him too at one point and he fucking raped me" sighing at his lack of response, she shook her head while gripping his hand, "If you think I'll EVER let him hurt you you're sadly fucking mistaken. I'll cut his throat so fast you won't know what-"

"I have utmost confidence that you will" looking to her he nodded with a thin smile, "But I don't think it'll be necessary."

"You think you have him under control?" she scoffed, "It's fucking anarchy right now I'm scared just leaving the boys with him, but you need to do this I know you do." Taking a deep breath and hugging his arm, she kissed his bicep. "I mean…" her hold tightened, "What if you manage to get Glen away and we get married? What if we HAVE a little Elizabeth just like you wanted? Would you let him hurt her?" He froze uncomfortably; nothing of the sort had crossed his mind until she brought it up, and he didn't like thinking about it. "I know it hurts and it SUCKS, Jamie…but you HAVE to think about it for the rest of us! Mark is a very dangerous man; I know what he can do"

"Then you obviously know what I would do if he even dared-"

"No. Actually I don't" she shook her head and tried to avoid the budding argument when in the distance she found a couple having a little secret rendezvous in an old barn, "Turn here we each get one."

"Each?" he asked in astonishment, shaking his head and parking the car so it was out of sight, holding her hand and stalking towards the barn as closely as possible.

"Mhm" with a kiss to his hand which now held his knife she nodded, "I do not have a knife, but you have never seen me go, now have you?" He shook his head; frankly he hadn't.

Observing the couple as clothing began to be stripped away and the semi-young brunette man pushed the blonde woman against a bale of hay, Mindy held a finger to her lips before slipping away from James right after they both entered the barn. Raising an eyebrow, he watched the little thing gingerly remove a pitchfork from the wall and steadily approach from behind since the man was too wide for the woman to see her.

"What ARE you doing?" James whispered with a silent snicker, readying his knife incase the amateur screwed up, but she didn't. WHAM! Like a skewer she impaled the couple to the hay in a powerful blow, and before she even finished nailing them together so the couple could scream in agony, James was around the back of the man and grabbed the back of his neck, jerking his entire body backwards like a slinky and the man's spine snapped, not enough to kill him, but way enough to completely paralyze him. The woman screamed in horror, so with a manic laugh after James removed the pitchfork so she fell forwards, Mindy grabbed the knife from James and gave her a swift stab in the side of the neck, mounting her on the ground and completely bludgeoning the chick until the entire front of Mindy's little body was covered in blood. Licking the blood off the knife and spitting on the unidentifiable pulp of a human being on the ground, Mindy caught her breath when a tongue ran up her neck and she was pulled flush against a manically laughing James, "Look! He's smiling at you!"

Hanging upside down by a chain meant to lift hay was the paralyzed male. Hugging James as she eyeballed the poor bastard she giggled wildly, holding him closer as she felt the tongue going up her neck and over her nearly-exposed chest.

"He's not goin' anywhere soon, now is he?" placing both hands on her hips she asked James, who laughed just as manically as her and lifted the pitchfork with a shrug.

"I don't know, Baby Doll…" with a dramatic sigh he looked the man over as he stared on hapless, "HE may not be able to go anywhere…" with a big RIIIIIP he dug the prongs into the man's gut and ripped him open so visceral organs began to spill to the ground.

"Ew!" Mindy twitched in disgust, looking to James who was happy as a clam and now decided he wanted to manually saw off the guy's arm with his knife.

"Don't worry, honey" he told her loudly, watching the arm fall to the ground as the man died before working on the other, "they burn better this way! You'll get your romantic fire after all."

…

Completely covered in blood, the couple watched as James lit up some hay and the whole barn became aflame, burning away any evidence that they had done wrong.

"See, Baby Doll?" motioning to the house and lifting her so both legs wrapped around his waist, he smiled at what they'd done and kissed her mouth coated with a stranger's blood, "You get your fire…and anything else you may want." Licking his blood-smattered lips while watching the lone abandoned barn burn she nodded sadistically.

"I want you to be happy" she nodded with a wet kiss, running her hands all over his face and chest before fixing his hair.

"I'll buy you a new one, don't worry" he ripped the stained shirt over her head and threw it into the fire as well, "I have some extra clothes in the back of the car for occasions like this in the meantime."

"In THAT case" off went her light blue tattered jeans followed by his shirt, giggling as he kissed below her ear and nipped the lobe quickly before looking for something to throw her against…trees were fine. Moving them out of sight from the road and using the tree only so he could support his own weight, they screwed each other right there. One of his hands was under her butt while the other was on the tree, relishing every sigh and scream that escaped her throat. He wasn't sure if Mark knew whether or not they were this physical, but at the moment his mind was distracted from that. What were the chances Mark was thinking of anything other than revenge anyway? He didn't want to stop after they finished either, but they couldn't dawdle any longer so with a kiss to her sweat-drenched forehead he looked over her blood and sweat-covered body before smiling.

"I would love to be that coconut soap bar…"

"Then YOU give me a bath" while giggling she kissed him firmly, "And I'll be sure to give YOU one."

"Mark's going to hang me…"

"Can't be worse than what ya did to THAT guy" she motioned to the burning barn and with a cheeky grin he had to nod.

"Very true."

She ended up wearing a black button-down shirt of his and nothing more, giggling while hugging his waist and waiting for him to finish changing before opening the door to the passenger seat, grabbing her butt the moment she tried to climb inside.

"Jerk."

"I'm very impressed with you, Baby Doll" climbing in the driver's seat he leaned to her side and kissed her, "I think I've found a little sidekick."

"I think I found the love of my life" giggling at his boyish grin she kissed him, "Who gets to live with me" she kissed him again, "without any head-smashing" another kiss, "and I'm super-excited."

"What's your favorite band?" skimming down her iPod he knew she couldn't read but wanted to put something on for her as they drove home.

"Hinder" she poked her tongue between her teeth, earning a shake of the head from him.

"Why am I not surprised?" About ninety-percent of their songs described graphic sex.

"You think Mark's gonna go nuts again?" she asked before turning up the volume of, 'Heaven Sent', and kissing his fingers, wanting to sing along but waiting for his answer first.

"Probably…" sighing he was starting to stress out again, giving her a final kiss before speeding onto the main road, "But at this point I seriously am out of ideas. Either he has to give in or…" he shook his head, "he didn't even give me a straight answer when I asked if he loved me."

"And that doesn't say anything to you?" she raised an eyebrow while squeezing his fingers. Swallowing while ogling her in his shirt he shrugged. "You're the ONLY perfect person I have ever known…" sighing she kissed the tips of his fingers and looked her distraught boyfriend in the eye, "don't let him ruin you."


	41. Chapter 41

**Debwood-1999**: I think their definition of a romantic fire is different from pretty much everyone else's lol. As sick and twisted as that was though I have to admit that I found it pretty romantic (considering who they are anyway). **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you ;) **DarkMage6**: I agree. They really do. **NeroAnne**: *kicks your internet so it'll work right* That work? If not, I can send Connor over to try to scare it into working right (and even if that doesn't work, you can at least get his adorableness as a consolation prize). **Nooks**: She's definitely a quick learner. Some people don't think she's very smart because of the way she acts and talks but she can teach herself things really well. She would fucking learn how to massacre entire towns without breaking a sweat if it would make James happy. **slashdite**: There is a lot of pent up resentment in Mindy when it comes to Mark. The rape, having him threatened to kill her if she ever told Glen about it, being used as a mistress, being told he loved her and that he would leave his wives for her…the resentment is finally being allowed to be released so what she says or thinks about Mark is not really going to be pretty anymore.

…

"You're doing what?" Trish's shocked voice nearly yelled. "Meem! You can't be serious."

Mindy winced, taking the phone away from her ear and shaking off the ringing noise she was now hearing. Trish's voice could get really shrill sometimes. "That hurted my ears Trisha," she scolded, hesitantly putting the phone back to where it was supposed to go.

Trish kept going like she hadn't even heard Mindy speak just then. "You're bringing James to L.A. with you? And the boys? Oh Mindy…do you have any idea what you're doing? Glen's been going absolutely insane and it's only gotten worse since those photos came out-"

"I don't care!" Mindy exclaimed, watching Connor as he put his cape on and began running around the room with his arms stretched out. "I'm done with Glen! I would rather DIE than go back to him." She smiled as Snoopy jumped up on to her lap and curled up so he could take a nap.

"Well that's something at least," Trish muttered. Her hatred for Glen could be heard clearly in her voice. "But seriously Meem, what do you really know about James? It's only been a few days."

"I love him," Mindy declared, scratching Snoopy behind his hears. "I want to leave Glen and marry him."

"Did you tell Glen this?"

"No, not yet. And you can't say it for me!"

Trish chuckled bitterly. "Oh yes, like I would do that." She let out a sarcastic snort. "Please…I've wanted you to get away from him for years now. But to hook up with someone else so quick…Meem come on, how do you know you're not jumping from one fire to another? The last time you insisted you loved someone so much is when you were with Randy and looked what happened with him."

Mindy scowled. "James isn't like Randy! Randy maded me feel bad about myself and tricked me. James makes me feel safe and loved…I love him Trish. You just don't like it because you think he's creepy."

"He IS creepy," Trish insisted. "And isn't he dating Mark?"

"He's dating BOTH of us."

Trish let out an uneasy sigh. "And Mark's alright with that?"

"Mark has no room to talk," Mindy muttered. "He doesn't treat James nice…but James loves him so much so I don't want to make him give him up…"

"Damn it Min, you really got yourself into a mess this time," Trish said, clearly not approving of all of this.

Mindy huffed defiantly. Maybe she was in a bit of a mess but James truly made her happy, which was something nobody else had ever managed to do. She thought about telling Trish this, but she decided against it. She doubted very much her happiness mattered to Trish. Trish could claim otherwise, but she was never going to fully believe it. "James and the boys are coming with me to L.A. and that's final," she said, smiling at Connor as he sat down in front of her. "And if you don't like it, I don't care. They're my boys and that's that." She hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

"Why didn't I get to talk to Trish?" Connor asked with a pout. "She's my aunt now I shoulda got to say hi."

"I know, I'm sorry," Mindy apologized. She smoothed down his hair for the sixth time in twenty minutes. It got so much messier than James or Cooper's hair. "I would have leted you talk to her but she's not being very nice today."

"Oh. Okay." Connor looked down at Snoopy before giving Mindy his biggest and cutest puppy dog eyes that he could manage. "Can you make Snoopy a cape too?"

She nodded. "In a little bit I will. Right now I'm going to go talk to your daddy, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Connor gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting up and running out of the room. Snoopy immediately woke up from his slumber and chased after his master, like the good, faithful puppy he was. Mindy smiled softly before getting to her feet and walking out of the room. The last she checked, Mark had passed out on his bed and was sleeping off the booze he had drunk earlier. Personally, given the way he had been acting lately, she didn't really care if he woke up ever again. In fact, him choking to death on his own vomit sounded like a good way for him to go to her.

"Jamie?" she said, knocking on the bathroom door because she heard someone in the shower.

"What?" he yelled back, probably barely hearing her above the roar of the water.

She grinned slightly before going ahead and entering the room. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, quickly stripping herself of her clothes so she could join him.

"Hi," he said, stepping back so she could step into the shower. "Where are the boys?'

"Downstairs I think," she said. "And Mark's still asleep." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chest. "We have some time to ourselves again."

"Oh goody." He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He kissed her gently, easily keeping a hold of her as she wriggled around. "You know, it's been a long time since I've gone hunting with someone who isn't the boys," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Did you ever go with Mark?"

"Yeah…once upon a time…" He got a weird look on his face so Mindy decided to quickly change the subject.

"You and the boys have to be careful when we go to Los Angeles," she warned him, giving him a serious look. "It can be very dangerous."

James grinned. "We're very dangerous Baby Doll."

"Jamie I'm serious!" She moved one of her hands so she could poke his chest.

"I know I know," James said, kissing her forehead. "Calm down babe. The boys and I will be on our best behavior and we will not go look for trouble we could easily handle."

"Good boy." She kissed him hungrily, loving the way his hands felt on her body. He chuckled lowly before pressing her up against the wall, moving his lips from her mouth down to her neck. She gasped loudly as he began to lightly suck on her flesh. "Jamie…"

A loud bang at the door startled the both of them. James quickly set Mindy down and peeked out from the shower curtain. "Uh…hi Marky," he said casually.

Mindy stayed behind the shower curtain so Mark didn't see her, but judging from the loud growling that she could hear coming from him, he already knew that she was in there.

"Marky come on, don't give me that look. I-" James sighed as Mindy heard Mark storm out. "Shit," James cursed again. He looked over at Mindy. "Stay here. I have to make sure he doesn't go do anything stupid."

She shook her head as he got out of the shower, already taking off after him. "James wait!" she said, almost slipping as she got out of the shower and tried to stop him from going out there. If Mark was really mad then there was no telling what he would do. "James-"

James slipped his boxers on and gave her a quick kiss before shaking his head at her. "Stay here," he ordered. "I'll handle this." He gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

"Oh no you don't," Mindy muttered under her breath. She quickly began pulling on her clothes. She wasn't going to be gotten rid of that easily. If James was going to go to Mark right now, she wanted to be nearby just in case something happened.

…

"Mark?" James entered Mark's room, thinking that there was a good chance that he was walking into a fight but not wanting this to fester inside of his longtime boyfriend and blow up into something huge.

"What do you want _Jamie_?" Mark growled, taking Mindy's nickname for him and spitting it out like it was disgusting.

James sighed. Mark hadn't needed to see Mindy just a few minutes ago. He had seen her clothes on the floor and the right conclusions had been drawn. "I was going to tell you," he said.

"Oh really?" Mark shook his head. "How long have you been fucking her?" He waited until James started to answer; then he put his hand over the psycho's mouth. "Forget it. I don't want to know."

James sighed, not liking the look in Mark's eyes. "Mark-"

"You were fucking her the night you said you were avoiding fans, weren't you?" Mark was getting more and more agitated by the minute. The jealousy was pouring out of him in waves. James hadn't seen him like this since Annabelle was alive. This was definitely not the side to Mark that James had missed.

"Well?" Mark said impatiently when James was silent. "Answer me!"

"Didn't you just say you didn't want to know?" James asked innocently.

Mark froze, staying quiet for a moment before growling. "I knew this was a bad idea. I knew that keeping her was a fucking bad idea…"

"No it wasn't," James said defensively. "It was a great idea. The boys love her-"

"She's another excuse for Cooper to use to get you to leave me."

"I love her."

"You love a lot of things you shouldn't love."

James scowled, absolutely despising the fact that Mark was being so difficult. "Yeah, well you do things you shouldn't-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mark growled. "You going to throw all my mistakes back in my face again?"

James shook his head. "No, not all of them. But there is one in particular that I should rip your balls off for." He shoved Mark down on the bed roughly. "You raped her."

Mark, who had been about to open his mouth to say something, froze when those words left his mouth. "I what?"

James shook his head. "Don't play dumb and innocent with me Marky. I already know that's a crock of shit."

"James come on…you can't believe-"

"Marky, I would stop talking right now if I was you," James said quietly. He leaned forward and got right in Mark's face. "You think I didn't see the flash of panic that was in your eyes as soon as I said that? You only get those when you know I've busted you on something."

Mark sighed and scooted back away from James. "Jesus Christ Lawson, that was over a decade ago. I fucked-"

"Up? Yeah, you fucked up. Big time." James shook his head in disgust. "But that's the theme for you isn't it? When it comes to your relationships, it's one fuck up after another. You fuck up with me by constantly pushing me away and sleeping with more whores than I even want to know about; you fuck up with Mindy by raping her and then using her as a whore for years after because she'll never love-"

"Would you shut up?" Mark snapped. He hated getting shit thrown back at him like this. He never did like to see what an asshole he could be. "Just shut your mouth for two seconds."

James folded his arms over his chest. "What are you going to do if I don't? Hit me? Huh?"

"You're definitely pushing your luck," Mark muttered.

James stiffened at that comment. "You've lost your fucking mind Mark. Seriously, you have fucking lost your mind. You're drinking and being such a big asshole that I actually have to worry about Mindy and the boys' safety! I mean, Jesus Christ Marky! When is enough enough?"

Mark didn't answer him. He just walked over to the window, shaking his head all the while. "I don't know what to fucking do Lawson. I don't. I see her kissing you…I think about her touching you…I haven't felt this jealous in years." He chuckled bitterly. "The first time you were with Annabelle, I was so mad…but I understood it. I hated her but even I didn't want Joseph to get his hands on her. But then you kept up the relationship…there were times when I hated you both for it. You two had a perfect fucking relationship while ours was a fucked up affair even before I started cheating on you."

"It was not," James said with a pout. "And it doesn't have to stay that way. If you would just get your head out of your ass, a lot of our problems would be solved! And what's this shit about Annabelle? Why are you dragging her name into this?"

"Because her and Mindy do have something in common," Mark said. "And it's not just the ability to make me want to strangle them. You cater to them in ways you'll never cater to me. You-"

"I don't cater to you? I don't cater to you? What the fuck-did you smoke something while you were drinking?" James asked this as Mark continued to talk. "To say I don't cater to you-"

"-want to please them because you could never please Caroline…"

_SMACK_

Mark's head reeled from the slap James had just delivered, a hand print already clearly formed on the side of his face. He blinked several times, his eyes widening as he realized what he just said. "James I-"

James didn't want to hear it. To have Mark throw his mother at him back in his face was too much for him to handle at the moment. He wanted to tell Mark to go fuck himself, but he couldn't even get those words out. So instead he just quickly turned around and got the fuck out of there as fast as he could, his hands shaking so badly he truly didn't believe they would ever be still again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Debwood-1999**: Admitting his jealousy was a good thing for Mark to do but yeah, he fucked up majorly with the Caroline comment. That is just not somewhere you go with James if you value your life. **NeroAnne**: Trish had him labeled as creepy since the moment she laid eyes on him and her opinion of him is going to get uh…very interesting now that Mindy's with him. LOL I agree, there was absolutely nothing dashing about that *hugs James* Mark needs to remove the foot that is in his mouth and use it to kick his own ass. **Esha Napoleon**: I think anyone with any kind of common sense knows not to mention Senora Psychopath (that's what Mindy calls her). That is just wrong on so many levels. **DarkMage6**: I agree. He knew better. **ExternalxInsanity**: I've been looking over the chapters we wrote that are set in LA and I can guarantee all different kinds of interesting. **slashdite**: At this point, that definitely seems to be the way to go. **Nooks**: *gives you cookie* Now that is a very smart idea. One of them should have thought of that sooner.

…

In the pitch black with the curtains drawn shut and the door completely locked with a chair in front, lying still under the covers was a completely stunned James and Mindy. They were both still sopping wet and therefore made the sheets completely freezing, but neither was in a state of mind to care. They hadn't even spoken since he grabbed her by the arm and without actually spelling it out implied for her to follow him into her room, and this was the result.

To avoid the discomfort of wet clothing too, both were completely naked but might as well have been wearing parkas. His arms were coiled around her little body from behind with violently shaking hands, which she had clasped in hers and was kissing nonstop to try and make it cease. She frowned at how unusually cold his torso was that he had compressed to her back, his face nestled in her damp hair while his nose rested on the warmth of her neck.

"Jamie…" sniffling and continuing to kiss his hand, she whimpered, "you're scaring me, please stop" his hands didn't though, his blood was boiling despite how frigid his skin had gotten. "Jamie, please…!" trying to crane her neck to catch a glimpse of his face, she managed to kiss the very pointed tip of his nose and returned to kissing the hands, "Whatever he did to you…"

The steadiness of her heartbeat was what he needed to feel, he could take her pulse from behind he could count the thumps her little heart was making through her broad back. He knew she wasn't prodding to get at whatever Mark said to him, he'd tell her perhaps if he ever managed to have his hands stop shaking. Taking a long breath and staring at the skin on her neck, he frowned and shortly asked her something related to what was bothering him so.

"What did those fuckers do to you?" Pausing mid-kiss on one of his thumbs, she pouted her lips and sighed.

"Lots of people have doned mean things to me, pick one"

"I meant your parents…" he pressed a slow kiss to her throat, "you never told me everything…about what they did to you."

"Well" she sighed, getting ready to make a long story short, "You are not ready to hear everything, especially right now when you're all freaky" he smiled to himself at freaky, though his hands were still violently going. Despite speaking, whenever she took a breath she kissed his hands as well. "Let us begin that Mommy and Daddy were beer-head" that was Mindy-ism for 'alcoholic', "bible-thumping lunatics who never allowed me outside my house not ever. I missed school a lot, so I did not talk one word until I was six, and I did not learn English until I was eleven. I speaked only in Polish and Greek. They tied me to the legs of the tables and chairs all day, kept me in a doggy kennel like Snoopy's in the basement most of the time, knocked me out and put me in a closet when we had company, beat the FUCKING shit out of me yelling bible stuff, said I was a demon from hell, never feeded me…" the tightening of the hold around her was all she needed to continue, "the kids at school were even worse. They always called-ed me names like 'retard' and 'ugly' and 'stupid'…nobody knewed I was sick. They all just thought I was some circus animal. Mommy and Daddy never gotted me help for it. Not Trisha though…"

"Of course not"

"Trisha was perfect. Every soccer game, everything of hers Mommy and Daddy wented to without me…that is why nobody thought anything was wrong with us. Nobody asked about me because I was a demon-baby. They tolded Trisha I was a bad girl and deserved what I gotted. She trieded to help me, she did…but the rules of the house were to 'never make contact with the demon'. Trisha tried at school though, she did, but people were so fucking nasty what did it matter? Her popular friends did not like her whenever she hanged out with me, so I letted her be with them. All I did was sing and draw and talk to my friends that nobody else can see like Natasha. She tolded me to kill Mommy nice before she gotted me too"

"How…" he never got around to asking and felt like a dick for not doing so, "did you do that?" Another big sigh from her.

"Natasha saided that if I did not kill Mommy first she would kill me when I wented to bed…so one night when I was twelve I sneaked very nice and quiet to get the scissors before going into Mommy and Daddy's room all quiet…I waked Mommy up and she opened her eyes so I could stab them out with the scissors."

"Good" sorry that he even asked about the torture the poor baby had endured he kissed her hair, "You would have been dead if you hadn't done that…fuckers. Fucking mother fuckers who the FUCK would hurt someone like you that way? All of them they all deserve to die from those snot-nosed brats you were forced to mingle with to those fucking monsters called 'parents' that should have loved you and raised you like a child"

"You had it worse" she continued kissing his trembling hands, "It's the past, nobody cares."

"I do. I love you. What happened to your bastard father?"

"Prison I think" she smiled thinly, continuing to try and calm his hands, "But not because he tried to kill me for killing Mommy, no."

"Then WHY?"

"…he liked to touch me in bad places and Trisha telled on him. He liked to make movies-"

"Christ…!" he shook his head conclusively, "What the FUCK is wrong with people?" She went to answer but he kissed her neck longer and cuddled her closer if that was possible. "Then you go to fucking Crispy since he's a reflection of that mother fucker-"

"Yes"

"No one will ever hurt you again…" swallowing hard, his hands only shook more from what he had done to Mark, "You may find me utterly insane, Miranda Marie-"

"No-"

"But I'm madly in love with you."

Though she eventually had fallen asleep after kissing his incessantly shaking hands until her lips were too sore to continue, he couldn't close his eyes. Between that horrid conclusion Mark had drawn and fantasizing actually being married and having a little girl of his own, he didn't sleep for a second that night.

…

"MOMMY! MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" Amber screamed ecstatically while clambering out of Mindy's little white Porsche driven by Trish all the way from Tennessee to take them to the airport while Trish pulled Chelsea out of the backseat and watched with a soft smile as Mindy booked it to her five-year-old oldest and dropped to her knees before kissing her face wildly. "I MISSED you, Mommy! I did!"

"Me too, baby" smiling gently she moved the lengths of blonde out of Amber's face and hugged the tan, lanky child close, "How did you get away from Daddy?"

"What do you think?" Trish popped Chelsea on her hip so Mindy could grab and kiss her on the mouth before dropping her head to Trish's shoulder quickly and hugging her. "Where's your soul mate?" Giggling girlishly and lifting her head now, Mindy curled her lips and grabbed Amber's hand with the one that wasn't holding Chelsea.

"You mean James?"

"YES, Mommy! Where is he? Can I see him, PLEASE Mommy?" Amber yanked her arm excitedly, "Can I see my new Daddy please please please?"

"New Daddy?" Mindy was stunned. She was Kane's favorite child.

"Why do you think she came?" Trish raised an eyebrow and chuckled lowly, "All she's been yammerin' about is YOUR 'handsome' boyfriend. Believe it or not, Meemster, YOU'RE" she poked Mindy's nose with a weak smile, "the preferred parent. Of course Kane's keeping Tryg no matter what you do and the twins are kinda stuck, how many could I take with me?"

"No, no…" gulping Mindy nodded stiffly, "I know."

"So" smiling widely suddenly, Trish tried to peer into the open doorway for someone to come out, "Did you manage to calm him down last night?"

"No…" frowning she shook her head, clamping a hand in her hair, "getting away from fucking asshole Mark should make him happy." Trish went to answer when a much cleaner-looking James appeared behind Mindy and smiled at Amber, who was jumping and yelling his name for him to acknowledge her. What a beautiful kid, though each and every one of Mindy's kids looked exactly the fucking same: lengthy blonde hair, large blue eyes, full lips, and beige skin. It made him wonder if he could break the curse and have a brunette child; whatever it was with her genetics she had a lot of blondes in her family apparently.

"HI!" Amber beamed as James got a nod from Mindy before lifting and smiling at the extremely tall child dressed in a daisy-yellow sundress with Barbie-pink oversized sunglasses resting atop her head.

"And how are you, Princess?" he gave her a warm smile as her little arms hooked around his neck and she politely kissed his cheek.

"I'm FINE, thank you!" pouting her lips in the most Mindy-like manner, she searched around confusedly, "Where are my new brothers?"

"Good question" raising an eyebrow he looked to the doorway when the inevitable bark sounded followed by Snoopy and Connor, with Cooper trailing behind naturally. Gasping and impatiently waiting to be placed down so she could play with Snoopy, James did as he knew she wanted before looking to Trish and swallowing hard before approaching her and Mindy. "Patricia" he gave her a nod when Mindy took his hand and squeezed it to ease his still-unsettled nerves. Staring at James like he was capable of turning people to stone with one glare, Trish gulped and tried to catch her breath. Despite her first impression of him, he WAS gorgeous.

"I see you fell victim to the Meemy-bird?" she giggled while pointing to his hair, though immediately Mindy was on defense.

"It looks pretty that way, Jamie, don't let her annoy you." Raising his eyebrows amiably he looked Trish in the eye before trying to give her a fake smile.

"Don't worry she's not, I know that's just her way of being friendly" watching Trish's jaw drop he had to grin smugly, he had Trish read like a book. Whatever bullet she thought she was firing at him he was ready.

"Yo, Dad!" Cooper shouted while picking up a laughing Amber and swinging her over his back, "Should we grab our shit?"

"Yeah" Trish answered for him, which highly got on his nerves. Mindy being bossy was cute, but holy shit did he have a mouthful of things he wanted to say to Trish starting with how ugly she was. That was going to slip out eventually whether he could help it or not. He couldn't lie, he was a horrible liar. He didn't give a shit WHAT anyone said they were NOT identical at all.

"Just throw it in the trunk, alright?" James shouted to Cooper, who was going to end up bringing out Connor's things too since obviously Connor wouldn't do so, "And make sure you have everything or you'll be sorry!"

"Will do, Dad!" Cooper called while carrying laughing Amber into the house with him, "Ambie you wanna be my little helper?"

"YES!" hugging his neck excitedly Amber nodded with a big kiss to his cheek. While clutching Chelsea close, Mindy smiled faintly until James's shaking hands curled over her shoulders and he smiled weakly at Chelsea, who gave no reaction other than touching his face. That long, loosely curled blonde hair made him want to bite her. By the way Mindy had described her childhood; the only kid he looked at and said 'Mindy' to himself was the two-year-old Chelsea.

"You can hold her" Mindy touched his cheek while offering him Chelsea, "Might as well have bonding time." Watching him take Chelsea from Mindy silently, Trish didn't know if she wanted to applaud him or smack him.

"Where are you from, sweetie?" Trish asked James casually, forcing him to move his eyes from Chelsea and onto her.

"Las Vegas."

"I love Vegas" Mindy grinned while hugging his free arm, "I play there a lot. I also get drunk there a lot."

"No surprises there" Trish groaned with an eye roll. Mindy was one of the wildest party girls out there in her hay day. Nowadays she'd significantly calmed and got a better grip of herself, but put her on a dance floor and hand her a chick drink and she was set. "What do you do for a living, honey?" that was for James again, so he decided to come back with a true answer that she obviously didn't take seriously.

"I cut people up and burn their remains."

"Awesome. What's your real job?" Ah, he was proved correct.

"Ahhh" wasn't exactly easy to answer, "I took over my father's porn company…" Mindy was DYING attempting to prevent loud laughter, "I don't lift a finger I hired a corporation of idiots to keep me rich."

"Nice, babe" Mindy was chuckling now, kissing his fingers as he smiled cheekily.

"Any other last-minute inquiries, Patricia?" he knew that wasn't it; Trish wasn't the type of person to let him get away scot-free. He was going to end up on defense eventually because of this bitch, she was going to break his balls to the point that he'd want to break her skull. And if he thought this beginning was bad…he didn't want to think about spending holidays and birthdays with this bitch after he married her sister. She was going to pull a thousand Cooper's on him to the point that he'd ask her if he was being cross-examined.

Sighing and clamping a hand in her long brown hair, Trish eyeballed him before shaking her head conclusively.

"Not for now…" Thank Christ. Nodding and touching Mindy's arm, James bent and whispered into her ear just how much he fucking hated her sister before a laughing Mindy kissed his nose and pointed inside for him to grab his things.

"Jerkface" she shook her head and they kissed before he adjusted Chelsea in his arm and furrowed his brow before walking into the house.

"Does she like anything in particular incase she gets hungry?"

"Anything carb-y she likes" Mindy nodded before pulling his head down to kiss him again, "thank you."

"Don't come back in" he told her with a soft smile, "I'll get your shit or I'll make Cooper do it."

"Again…" shaking her head as Trish joined her side, she gave him a pouty face and beamed, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love YOU" he said while walking through the door and moving towards the stairs towards Mindy's room, but he had to tell Mark they were leaving too. That wasn't going to be pretty at all, especially with Chelsea right there, though the kid was Autistic everything they said would go right over her head.

Giggling Trish dug her nails into Mindy's arm and hugged her tightly.

"Meemsy, he's GORGEOUS!"

"I thought you said he was a creep?"

"He's a bangin' creep" she smirked with a shake of the head, "I cannot believe you went from" she made a monster-like growl, "KANE" her tone switched back, "to THAT. When I pictured you married years ago I assumed you'd go more along the lines a' him." Thinking about it for a moment she had to wrinkle her nose in jealousy. "And you're sleeping with him too…" her eyes widened, "we haven't had ahhh" she smirked and elbowed her sister, "girl talk…in a while…"

"But I am not interested in ugly Ron's-"

"Oh no" Trish laughed loudly, "We're not talkin' about Ron…" she grinned while poking her tongue between her teeth, "You tell me all about HIM."

"If he does not want me in the car with him then I'll tell you, but if we drive together-"

"You're really serious about each other, huh?"

"We're getting married, Trisha. We already had 'the talk' several times, only he worded it differently each time so it did not sound like he was saying the same thing. He wants a little girl-"

"You're pregnant"

"You did not let me finish…" sighing she shook her head, "either you or him are taking me to get that fixed. I only want ONE more baby otherwise I will like, totally die…and I don't want this thing of Glen's to be my last. It's so early it does not matter anyway. I want Jamie to have a little girl of his own…" she shrugged while staring at her feet, "with me."

"He gets you pregnant you better make sure Mark doesn't come within a thousand feet of you; and I mean it."


	43. Chapter 43

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **DarkMage6**: Yeah, the abortion thing is kind of…yeah. I personally could never do it, although I do get her reasoning. She can't have this baby and then get pregnant with James's. Her body won't take it. She's lucky she was able to get through five births as it is. She was really just not meant to spit out babies like Glen had her doing. **EternalxInsanity**: James will definitely intend to do that. How well he succeeds could be a different story entirely. **NeroAnne**: The Stratus twins are quite the duo, there's no doubt about that. And yes, Trish finally did admit that James is a hottie; it helps that her sister now has him. He looks all shiny and new now. **Debwood-1999**: Yeah, Mindy's parents were fucking monsters. As for Trish, she's officially annoyed James with her fake nice act so it doesn't really matter if his looks have won her over. **Nooks**: You could be right. We'll just have to wait and see how all that plays out. **slashdite**: James is nowhere near ready to have Mark gone from his life. When he said he wanted both Mark and Mindy, he meant it and Mark knows that. Mark's not about to let James run off while still stewing about the Caroline comment. He still wants James too much to do that. **Menaji**: You're right, you're going to find out by the end of the story. And since we've got a long way to go before it's all over, there's going to be more stuff to find out before it's all said and done.

…

"Poor little thing, you're too cute to not be able to know what's going on around you," James said as he took Chelsea upstairs. He could hear Amber chattering away with Cooper and he had to chuckle. The kid seemed to be a complete and total sweetheart. "Too bad you girls have a jackass for a daddy," he said to Chelsea, kissing the side of her head. "You kids deserve a lot better.

She gave no sign that she had even heard him, so he sighed and went into Mark's room to grab his suitcases. He had been hoping that Mark wouldn't be around until after he got the car loaded up so he could just tell him they were going before getting the fuck out of there, but luck wasn't on his side today. Mark was in there, waiting for him. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"Can we talk?" Mark asked, not even looking at Chelsea.

"I don't know. Can we?" James began grabbing his suitcases, adjusting Chelsea once again so he could keep a hold of her while holding on to as many bags as he could.

Mark sighed. "James please, don't shut me out. I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean what I said, alright? I was just…I was mad and frustrated and…can you please just look at me right now?"

James refused to make eye contact. He was still absolutely furious about the comments Mark had made. Bringing up Caroline and using her against him in an argument was the lowest of low blows for him. She had been dead for almost three decades now but the psychological scars she had left behind still remained. He wished they would go away, but they wouldn't. And Mark knew that. He fucking knew it better than anyone.

"Damn it Lawson…" Mark at least had the decency to sound sincere. James figured that he probably was sorry-for the Caroline comment at least. His regret about his other behavior was probably non-existent.

"Come on Lawson, look at me." Mark literally grabbed James's head and forced him to look up. "Am I going to have to beg for forgiveness?"

James smirked smugly. "I've always had liked you on your knees."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Perv."

"Asshole." James pushed him playfully but then got serious. "And I'm not joking about that. You've been a complete asshole lately."

Mark folded his arms over his chest, still intent on being defiant. "Can you blame me?"

"Maybe not completely, but you have got to settle the fuck down and get your panties out of a bunch," James told him. "Mindy…I wasn't planning on falling for her, alright? When I set out to get you back, it was supposed to just be me and you. But now it's still me and you and it's also me and her. And you and I know damn well that unlike you, when I'm with two people, I actually love the both of them. So suck on that." He stuck his tongue out at Mark, knowing that it was a childish move but really not giving a shit.

Mark's eye twitched violently. "Really? You really had to do that?"

"Uh huh. Now quit distracting me. I have lots and lots of bags to carry. Baby Doll doesn't exactly travel light you know."

Mark snorted. "Believe me, I know." A devilish gleam suddenly entered his eyes. "Maybe you can just let the boys go with her so you and I can-"

"Marky, I promised her I would go," James interrupted, sighing when he saw the disappointed look Mark got on his face immediately after.

"You're not even going to have fun. Trish will try to make sure of that."

"Yeah well, the she-beast can kiss my murdering ass." James kissed Mark on the cheek. "Look…why don't you give us a day or two to settle in and then come out there too?"

Mark raised his eyebrows. "I don't think anyone else wants to be around me anymore."

"Well who's fault is that?" James kissed Mark again, only this time on the lips. "You can stay in a hotel if you want…or hell, don't I have a house somewhere out there? I think I do…"

"You have too many places Lawson," Mark said in exasperation. "They're all just sitting there and going to waste." James owned at least a dozen houses around the country, three of them alone being in Las Vegas. He really did not need as many places as he had, but he hated staying in hotels when he traveled so he would much rather blow money on houses he didn't really need than stay somewhere with other guests that always managed to get on his nerves.

"I do not," James denied. "Now are you going to come see me or not?" He knew Cooper would be furious when he found out and he didn't think Mindy would be exactly thrilled about it, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted what he wanted and he still wanted Mark. The Caroline comment…yeah, he still didn't like that one. But he would make Mark pay for it later and then they could hopefully go back to normal.

"Fine," Mark agreed. "I'll come."

"Good." James kissed Mark once again. "And stop being an asshole to Cooper and Mindy, alright? I know you and Cooper have got this mad hate going on and I know you're still all pouty and shit about the Mindy thing, but can you try to behave? For me?"

Mark grunted. "You never used to be this bossy."

"What? Yes I have. You just don't always bother to listen, you big meanie." James laughed at the look on Mark's face before he began actually taking his and Mindy's stuff and putting it into the car. Cooper was already done getting his and Connor's stuff and he was watching Amber and Connor play with Snoopy.

"I want Amber to ride with me!" Connor announced. "She's more fun than Coopy is."

"Hey!" Cooper said, completely offended by that.

"Well me and James are riding together so there's only room for two more of you," Mindy said, taking Chelsea from James and handing her back to Trish.

"You know, why don't I take Cooper along with me?" Trish suggested. "Amber looks like she really wants to ride with the puppy and I could use someone closer to my age to talk to."

Cooper grimaced and looked at James, who gave him apologetic look. Someone needed to get the short end of the stick here and it was pretty much going to be Cooper. "Fine," he grunted. "Whatever."

James patted him on the shoulder before letting him go off with Trish. As he promised himself he would make it up to Cooper later, he looked back at the house and nodded at Mark, who was watching from the window before getting into his own car.

"You two maded up didn't you?" Mindy asked as he began backing the car out of the driveway.

"He said he was sorry," James told her. "I'm not completely over it but I didn't feel like leaving him on bad terms. That's just more trouble than it's worth."

"So does that mean Marky is gonna be nicer?" Connor asked from the backseat.

"I hope so," James said. "I mean, I told him he's got to fucking cool his temper and shit…" He shook his head. "Look, let's not worry about Marky. I'll deal with him. What we need to worry about is getting Cooper's sanity back once he's out of the car with Trish."

Mindy stiffened noticeably at her sister's name. "You don't listen to nothing Trisha says, okay Jamie? You're so pretty and she didn't like you until she saw you again and-"

"Oh dear Jesus," James groaned when he realized what she was getting at. "What, she wants me because you have me now?"

"Ron's dumb looking," Mindy said wisely. "She doesn't like to be upped. She hates it."

"Yeah well, don't worry. I have absolutely no interest in her fake little skank ass." He grabbed Mindy's hand and gave it a kiss. "You're the woman for me."

Amber and Connor giggled loudly from the backseat. "What's so funny?" James asked.

"Nothing," they both replied as innocently as they could.

"That's what I thought."

…

"So…I see my sister has wormed her way into your family," Trish said, looking back and forth between the road and Cooper.

"She never "wormed" her way anywhere," Cooper said, irritated as hell by Trish already. She was doing a God awful job of hiding the fact that she was interrogating him, and the fake nice shit she was pulling wasn't fooling him at all. "She likes us and we like her. That happens you know."

Trish chuckled and Cooper almost strangled her right then and there. He had been able to stand her on the day he had first met Mindy because…well he couldn't remember now. But now it was like she was out to wreck things for Mindy, which was something he did not appreciate one little bit.

"How old is James anyway?" Trish asked.

"Forty five," Cooper answered.

She snickered loudly. "Really? Does Mindy know that?"

"Yeah."

She snickered again. "Well Mindy does love them older." She shook her head. "So what's with the porn company? Does he really own one?"

"Yeah," Cooper replied. "He does."

"Has he uh…Mindy to-"

"Why don't you ask him that? In fact, why don't you ask him all of these questions? I'm sure he'll be happy to answer them for you." Cooper was tired of playing this game already. He wasn't the one boning Mindy so he wasn't going to answer to Trish. _Besides, if she asks Dad that porn question he might put his foot through her face, which will be all kinds of fun to see._


	44. Chapter 44

**EternalxInsanity**: Mindy wouldn't like it, but if anyone could get away with it, it would be James. As for that trouble, I smell it too. Lawsons and trouble go hand in hand and Mindy's no stranger to it herself. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: James with Chelsea is only going to get more adorable. He is so good with her and it's too cute for words. Mark on his knees…I definitely enjoy that image too. James always has a way of not getting along with the siblings of the people he's with. I wonder why that is… **DarkMage6**: I love Cooper too. I might be biased because he's my OC but who cares? I love him anyway. **Nooks**: To tell or not to tell…nope I won't tell. You have to keep reading just like everyone else to find out what Mark does. **slashdite**: James is an odd creature, so his odd way of doing things fits him. He's hoping that if Mark, Cooper and Mindy are not staying in the same place, things will go more smoothly. Having them all together is too much of a combustible situation at the moment. **Debwood-1999**: Oh yes, Glen and Paul still have their roles to play in all of this. Glen's got a gasket to blow and Paul…well what Paul does will definitely be interesting (and not good). Yeah, Trish annoys me too in this and I normally adore her. Canning tomatoes? Yikes. That sounds uh…well you poor thing *shakes head*

…

LAX was nothing short of a disaster. Though Mindy had forewarned the Lawson's about what happens whenever she returns to Hollywood, there was no way she could prepare them for what occurred.

Mass hysteria the moment Mindy stepped off the plane. Word had gotten out that she was on flight 473 to Los Angeles from Austin, Texas and a fleet of bodyguards overwhelmed James and his sons the moment they entered the airport. At first they didn't understand why…but after literally shoving past the screaming mob that frightened both Mindy and Chelsea, an idiot photographer whacked Mindy in the head with a camera and though she pretended it was no big deal, she had a fair amount of blood trickling down the side of her head which set both James and Cooper off.

Mindy Stratus's new boyfriend was going to be plastered everywhere not only for physically assaulting a photographer who stepped over the security barrier set by the guards to stay away from Mindy, but also for carrying both the star and her frightened Autistic daughter through the airport.

Ordering the guards to escort Trish, Amber, Cooper, Connor, and Snoopy to where Mindy's limousine drivers were parked (her black Porsche convertible was at the house…she had a Porsche in every color they were her favorite), James stopped with both Mindy and Chelsea to get an ice pack from an EMT, and get Mindy's head checked as well as take Chelsea into one of the many shops inside LAX to get her a couple stuffed animals of her choosing. He also bought her those little Cinnabons to keep her happy while acting as an individual force field for the woozy rock star and her baby daughter heading for the parking area.

The paparazzi were all fucking over it, watching a male treat Mindy and her children like human beings was unheard of. He didn't know it yet (or maybe he did) but he was about to become a media darling; Mindy Stratus's knight in shining armor.

…

"Jesus Christ…" Cooper's eyes widened as they approached the Barbie-pink mansion right on the sand that was adorned with windows bigger than most people's houses. It was a bit of a drive from the shithole of Los Angeles, but it was so fucking worth it. "It's the Barbie dream house"

"Magnificent, ain't it?" Trish bounced Amber in her lap and smiled warmly from across Cooper. Connor didn't get the full effect of that house yet, but once they were inside he would. "Meemy was SUCH a freak with this one…she wanted every square inch to be perfect."

"I'll say" as the limousine stopped and the driver opened the back door so everyone could exit except Mindy, Chelsea, and James who got a separate car (Mindy had bought herself a charcoal BMW to feel better) on the fly, Cooper nudged Connor and pointed to what had to be a bedroom all the way on the end with a black carpet of sorts and highly modern ivory furniture along with a huge plasma screen TV mounted on the wall across from the king-sized bed, "Shotty that's my room."

"The windows are too big" Connor frowned, "Everyone can see inside."

"Who's here but us?" Cooper shrugged with a deep breath of ocean air, taking his bag from the driver only to have his bag seized from him by one of the three butlers that scurried from the lone pink manor surrounded by all sorts of tropical plants. The entire area was highly gated and she had 24-hour surveillance, but who could blame her for doing so? "Shit" he tried not to laugh as all the staff went crazy trying to cater to them.

A little giggle caught Cooper's attention as he watched Trish simply stroll inside as if she owned the place, so raising an eyebrow Cooper glanced at Amber who appeared below him grabbing hold on his hand.

"What?" he bent and pressed the side of his head against hers as if they were conspiring something. Again Amber giggled, leaning into his ear and whispering.

"Aunt Trisha has a big butt."

"Amen" Cooper tried to keep the tears from laughing from streaming down his face. He really didn't remember just how funny little kids were when Connor sprinted inside with Snoopy, running up the modernized set of dark plank-like stairs with white carpeting over them. The entire interior was highly modernized, there were devices hanging around that Mindy probably didn't even know had functions other than décor. Cooper went to claim his room before Connor decided that he liked it when Amber' hold on his hand tightened.

"Wanna see something really cool?"

"Sure" sighing defeated he allowed the lanky child to lead him around the left side of the house and down a flight of stairs into some sort of crazy sandy garden, where there was what looked like a very intricate, giant dollhouse surrounded by a fence…by a fence? Giddy, Amber climbed the fence and suggested he do the same, sprinting out towards the house when out from the front door of the dollhouse came a completely white horse and Cooper yelped, almost climbing back over the fence, when a laughing Amber grabbed the thing's leg as it slowed to a halt and pointed to the floor.

"Cotton you go DOWN, you!" Right on cue the thing actually bent to one knee and right on his back Amber went, clicking twice and the horse trotted towards a once-terrified Cooper and stopped right in front of him.

"What the fuck is THAT? I thought that was a dollhouse?"

"NOOOOOO silly!" Amber climbed up Cotton's long neck and reached between Cotton's ears to move his silky white hair from his black marble-like eyes, "It's the PONY house! COTTON lives in there!" Shaking his head tentatively before extending a hand to pet the animal's unique dished-in face, Cotton sneezed and at excited Amber's command backed a couple steps before rearing and moving in a circle with a laughing Amber before dropping and approaching Cooper once more. "Mommy is a HORSE TRAINER, did you know that?"

"No I didn't…" he shook his head in shock as Amber turned Cotton's neck so she could kiss his face before falling off him. "It's really cool."

"His name is Cotton" Amber grinned while giving the horse's shoulder a pat, "She loves horses more than anything in the whole world."

"Does she now?" he asked while lifting her back over the fence, heading towards a huge aquamarine in-ground pool that Amber was yanking him towards next.

"Do you like to swim, Cooper? Do you?" Gawking at the place, Cooper nodded while staring at his reflection in the crystal water.

"I do now."

"Mommy doesn't know how to swim, she's so silly sometimes" Amber sighed while pulling him towards a mini-boardwalk next, skipping and kicking her Louis Vuitton flip flops off before letting the heavy Pacific winds hit her lengthy, beach-waved blonde hair and doing cartwheels in the sand, "This beach is ALL MINE!" Pausing as he raised his eyebrows and nodded, scanning the vast area with his eyes (they were the only house in sight, though the rest of Malibu was kind of cramped with celebrity houses), Amber corrected herself. "Well…you're my new brother so it's OURS now. I think I can share this with you" nodding she looked out across the Pacific Ocean and squinted from the sunlight, "Yes, I think I can share."

"One thing you and your uncle don't have in common" he groaned before plopping to the sand and extending an arm for her, and reticently she sat in his lap and pulled his shoes off, playing with his toes in the sand and giggling.

"Uncle Mark is so weird…" she sighed with a shake of the head, "He used to be my babysitter. But not anymore. Daddy says we're not allowed to have babysitters anymore."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow, but Amber shrugged.

"He's a weirdo too. We never really come here because Daddy hates California. Mommy loves it so much though" she sighed with a shake of the head, leaning against Cooper's chest as he circled her with his arms, "I feel bad for her. Does new Daddy like California?"

"If Mom likes it? Then yeah, he'll deal regardless of how he feels."

"When do I get to see YOUR house?"

"Which one?" he ribbed, though she didn't get the joke so he stopped and sighed, "You will, I'll talk to Daddy about it, alright? I'm sure Mom wants to see it too."

"Mommy is getting surgery tomorrow, I feel bad" Amber frowned with a shake of the head, "It always hurts her so much and she cries."

"Why? What does she need surgery for?" Pointing to her naturally plumped lips, Amber frowned.

"Big needles make Mommy scared. She screams when they stick her and can't move her face for a long time after."

"Then why the fuck does she do it? That's retarded."

"She has to be pretty" Amber spelled out 'Ambie' and 'Cooper' in the sand before making a big heart and below it spelling, 'best brother forever and ever'. Glancing over her shoulder he smiled warmly, kissing her cheek and whipping out his phone to take a picture.

"You forgot the second part" adding an arrow to 'Ambie' he wrote, 'best sister forever and ever' before snapping the picture.

…

Mindy had come back with James and Chelsea a few hours later. Naturally Trish had put on that whole 'concerned sister' act, but using the excuse of a migraine James managed to get Mindy upstairs and into what he knew from what she told him was their room with Chelsea. The baby sat on the bed with her new pink kitty and white bunny stuffed animals, hugging them close and paying no mind to her mother or James making out on top of the gigantic memory foam mattress with a beige comforter and had a brown velvet-like throw blanket he assumed Mindy walked around the house wearing.

The bedroom was amazing. It had a gorgeous balcony which overlooked the ocean, a fireplace, a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall, a lounge area with couches and ottomans by the fireplace, a couple decorative pieces, candles…he hadn't even seen the master bathroom yet and he was impressed with the room of beige walls and a tan marbled floor with a large white rug under the bed.

"I take it you're the interior decorator" he helped her get his shirt over his head and smirked as she leaned further over him to nuzzle her nose against his.

"I am the EVERYTHING decorator" tracing the smile which formed across his face she kissed him hungrily while reducing him to his boxers, pumping her clothed hips against his when of course the door opened and there was Lucifer herself.

"Sorry to interrupt" Trish replied slyly, failing to notice the evil eye James shot her as a mortified Mindy swung her leg off him, "but Meem, don't you think we should get started on dinner being that you hadda go on a binge today?"

"I was whacked in the fuckin' head with a camera, Trisha" Mindy said coldly, squeezing James's hand while he debated whether it was in his place to say something to Trish or not.

"You act like that was the first time" rolling her eyes, Trish leaned in the doorway and sighed with a shake of the head, "Really Meem, it's pathetic that you bask in fame yet freak out when people get within forty feet of you."

"I get scared" she frowned, checking on Chelsea to see she had crawled behind James's head and moved his head into her lap, playing with his hair and facial features. "It hurt a lot."

"Cry me a river, primadonna" Trish snorted while lolling her head back to the frame, "I understand you want boyfriend time, I get that, I've been there too" her eyes moved to the half-naked James, who was trying to pretend he wasn't listening by tilting his head back to make faces at Chelsea, "but you're also a host and it's about time you started acting like one. Let's go, Meem. Now." She disappeared from the doorway, oblivious to the middle finger James shot at her as she left, though he dropped it once an internally seething Mindy turned her back to face him and clench her teeth.

"You heard her, woman" with a wry grin he pointed towards the doorway, "Get your ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

"She's ridiculous" Mindy swallowed hard and trembled nervously, so he gently moved a few fingers along her jaw and she held them to her face before kissing them, "Do you like white or pumpernickel?"

"Do I get to keep my balls afterwards? Or am I going to be castrated before I leave this room?"

"Don't worry about her, please" leaning over him as he propped on an elbow she kissed him on the mouth, "She's-"

"An ugly fucking bitch who I want to chop up and play with her blood?"

"Sure" with a slight giggle Mindy nodded, "She can be that." Reluctantly she rose off the bed and shook her hair out on the way to the door, "You can do whatever you want, you have free roam of the house since it'll be yours too."

"Have fun, darling sweetheart" he stuck his tongue out and laughed at the middle finger which was shot his way during her exit.

Sighing while exploring the bedroom he was interested by the fact that not one picture was displayed anywhere in the entire house. For someone who had more pictures of them out there than any other person, he found that odd.

"Mommy hates pictures" somehow reading his mind, Amber sighed while plodding into the bedroom and hopping onto the bed next to Chelsea, "She says all the smiles are fake."

"Well…" turning in surprise, yet for some reason totally comfortable being in nothing but his boxers in front of the kid, he ran a hand over his head and shrugged, "That's kinda the point of pictures. They're always posed."

"Mommy is very silly like that" staring at James as he stood in front of the dresser across from the bed, Amber sighed knowingly, "You'll have to forgive her."

"I do" he smiled softly, "I think I'm catching onto Mommy's silliness much quicker than expected."

"You have really nice abs" Amber pointed out innocently, staring at his extremely defined muscles all over his body as if he were some kind of superhero, "Do you work out?"

"Nope" admiring himself for a minute he had to smile and sit on the bed next to her, but that only left Amber confused.

"Then what do you do?" she extended a little hand and ran them down his abdominals. Raising his eyebrows he grinned and smoothed her hair with one hand.

"Eat lots and lots of ice cream and bacon"

"But Aunt Trisha says that makes you fat"

"Your aunt's an idiot" he motioned to himself and chuckled, "Living proof."

"You're very handsome" studying him further; Amber reached up and ran a finger down the narrow bridge of his nose.

"Coming from the prettiest little girls I've ever seen" startled by the sudden drop in his lap he saw Chelsea sitting there with her kitty and bunny, resting on him and breathing slowly. Amber simply giggled.

"I know" exactly like her mother, "Do you like it here?" Though he hadn't been there long enough to form an opinion, outside of Trish it actually wasn't bad at all.

"I think I'll enjoy myself, yes."

"You didn't get a tour yet, did you?"

"And are you going to do that for me, beautiful?"

"Yes" nodding, Amber looked him over and pointed to the floor, "If you put on pants so Aunt Trisha doesn't go crazy."

"I'll get on it" he went to stand, but felt simply awful moving Chelsea. He couldn't do it.

"Do you like us?" she asked worriedly, and automatically he nodded, leaning and kissing her forehead. "Do you want to be our daddy?" Hooking an arm around her he also pulled her into his lap so she could hug him.

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes" Amber nodded stiffly, nestling into the warmth of his chest and clutching him tighter, "Mommy was so sad before she met you…" sniffling she tried to keep a stiff upper lip, "You make her happy" smiling thinly she leaned back to look him in the eye, "Nobody ever made Mommy happy before." Hearing that from her was one thing, hearing it from her kid meant something of an entirely different caliber.

"I'm glad to know that" nodding he moved her beachy blonde hair out of her face, "Mommy makes me very happy too."

"Please…" her lips quivered now, taking one of his large hands in hers and squeezing it, "don't hurt her" she shuddered, "Mommy loves you so much, don't hurt her."

"Never" bending so his forehead rested against hers he said gently, "I promise."

"Are you gonna marry my mommy?"

"I would like to…" unhappy with that response he changed his wording, "Yes." Suddenly Amber beamed and bounced in his lap.

"Did you get her a ring? Did you get her a ring? Can I see?" Fuck. Great going, Lawson.

"Not yet…" he cringed internally, "I was ahh…" he swallowed and allowed his eyes to drift about the room, "hoping you and Cooper would come help me pick one out."

"YAY I love shopping!" hugging his neck she kissed his cheek repeatedly and smoothed his hair exactly as her mother always did to him, "You will be fine, Mommy will say yes" little did she know they already had that conversation 'informally', "I'm really happy you wanna be our daddy" glancing down at her little sister, Amber pointed to her and nodded, "So is Chelsea, she's just Autistic and can't talk. She has a broken brain kinda like Mommy."

"Nah, she's not broken" adjusting his hold on Chelsea he held her closer as she played with the fabric of his boxers, "They're very special little ladies."

"Mommy is so beautiful" Amber nodded while staring at the comforter, quickly picking up her eyes to nod at him, "I can't wait to pick her wedding dress." Sighing and sliding off the bed, Amber impatiently handed him his pants and shook the little fantasy out of her head for now, "I'll show you around, come on."


	45. Chapter 45

**Debwood-1999**: She does. She's made quite a name for herself. And that exchange between Amber and James gave me a lump in my throat too. Amber's way too wise for her age and she actually mothers Mindy sometimes when she needs it. **DarkMage6**: She definitely can rock just about anything she puts on, so she would rock the shit out of a wedding dress. **EternalxInsanity**: You'll have to talk to Vermi about the Amber thing. She's her OC and she deals with the copy making for them. **NeroAnne**: Maybe Mindy has things to keep the paparazzi away from her house? I don't know, I never thought about that before. I'll have to ask Vermi about it. Trish filling in the Punk position…that's pretty easy to see at the moment. Although he is much more whinier than she is and she doesn't have the scary terrorist beard, which is a very good thing. **Menaji**: Mindy actually does have a performance coming up in a few chapters, so you'll get your wish on that. As for Trish playing nice, she better do that (or at least keep the bitch mode down to a bare minimum because the Lawsons will only play that game for so long. **slashdite**: Thank you!

…

"Cooper we need to talk."

Cooper raised his eyebrows at James. He had been sitting out on the beach, thinking about shit until James had interrupted that. "About what?"

James sat down next to him, staring out on the water for a second before answering. "Mindy and I have uh…well I haven't really flat out asked the question but we've talked informally about it-"

Cooper grinned as he caught on to what James was trying to say. "You two have talked about getting married," he concluded. He chuckled happily. "Awesome." He knew that some would think James and Mindy were moving way too fast, but he thought this was great. James needed someone that needed him, not always pushing him away and being a gigantic asshole to him. "That's just fucking awesome. How soon is she going to divorce Crispy?"

James shrugged. "We haven't really talked about that yet. Hell, I still have to go buy a ring." He smiled softly. "I promised Amber I would take you and her when I go get the ring. She's a sweet little kid."

"She is," Cooper agreed. He began playing with the sand below him, drawing random patterns into it with his fingers. "You know, I hate killing my good mood like this, but I have to ask…did you tell Mark that you want to marry Mindy?"

"Not yet," James said with a shake of his head. "But I'm going to start approaching the subject when he comes up here."

Cooper literally choked on the breath he just took. He began coughing violently, staring at James like he had just grown a second head. "Excuse me? He's coming here?"

"Well not to this house," James said defensively. "He's going to stay at a hotel or one of my houses if I have one out here. Hell, I'll buy him a place to stay out here if I have to. But yes, he is coming."

"Does Mindy know?"

"I'm going to tell her soon."

Cooper shook his head and got to his feet. He could not believe this. "You are fucking crazy," he said. "You can't keep doing this song and dance with him. When are you going to realize that nothing is going to change with him? He's going to go apeshit when you tell him that you want to marry Mindy and then there's no telling what he'll do. He'll go after her or-"

"He won't," James said firmly.

"You don't know that."

"I'm not going to let him hurt her, alright?" James got up and brushed the sand off of him. "Look, I know he's been out of control lately. But I've made it clear to him that that has got to stop."

Cooper snorted. "Yeah, like he'll listen to you. Don't you get it yet Dad? He doesn't want you to be happy with her. He would much rather have her go back to Glenn and get brutalized and have you all to himself. He's allowed to fuck everyone he wants but as soon as he sees that you have genuine feelings for someone else, he gets all whiny and pissed off. This is all about possession for him."

It was obvious from the look on James's face that he did not appreciate Cooper's point of view on that at all. Cooper was sure for a moment that James was going to get mad enough to have a huge blowup, but then he just shook his head and let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm not going to fight with you about this," James said. "What's the point?"

"The point is me trying to talk some sense into you," Cooper snapped. "Dad-"

"Just forget it alright? I'm going to go save Mindy from the She-Beast."

Cooper let out a groan as James walked back towards the house. He knew that James was completely and utterly attached to Mark, but this was getting absolutely ridiculous. His relationship with Mark always seemed to be in turmoil yet Cooper always felt like he was the only one who really saw it. "Fuck!" he yelled, kicking up a whole bunch of sand. He knew that if Mark and James wanted to see each other, then there was nobody or nothing that could stop them. All he could do was hope that James knew what the fuck he was doing. _And if he doesn't…well, killing Mark myself is always a fun option._

…

When it came time for dinner, James did his best to ignore the fact that Cooper was not happy with him and focus on getting through the meal without strangling Trish. The seven time Women's champion did not seem particularly thrilled with Snoopy, who was causing a ruckus because he wanted everyone's food. That went over Connor's head of course. He was eagerly talking with Amber, who had climbed into Cooper's lap and hanging all over him. James was glad that those three were getting along so well. Connor was notorious for always wanting to be the baby, so hopefully those tendencies wouldn't rear their ugly head.

"Come on puppy, let's go in the other room," Trish said, trying to lure Snoopy into the other room.

Snoopy barked angrily before hopping into Connor's lap. James chuckled loudly. It actually seemed that the beagle was mocking Trish at the moment. "Leave the dog alone," he said, actually fixing up a little plate for Snoopy and passing it over so the puppy could eat too. "He always eats with us."

Trish wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That's completely unsanitary."

"Let it go Trisha," Mindy said, giggling along with Connor as Snoopy devoured his food. "Snoopy's one of us!" She leaned across the table and patted Snoopy on the head. "Isn't that right boy?"

Snoopy tore his attention away from his food long enough to lick her hand before he resumed eating.

Trish rolled her eyes but let the Snoopy thing drop in favor of looking at James. James really wished that she would just leave him alone already. Between interrogating him and raping him with her eyes, she was quickly getting on his last nerve. If she wasn't careful, she was going to find herself on the wrong side of his knife.

"So James," Trish said, her voice way too bright and cheerful to be real. "How exactly did you get to be in charge of your own porn company? I mean, your dad must have trusted you an awful lot to leave a whole enterprise to you."

James snorted. His father hadn't liked him one little bit but he wasn't about to relate such a personal fact to her. He didn't trust her not to use it against him later. "My father disappeared and was later declared dead," he said, which was actually the truth. He had disposed both of his parents' bodies so well that nobody ever found them. "The whole thing was supposed to go to my older brother Jacob but he was so incompetent that I was put in charge instead."

"Oh really? How did he feel about that?"

James shrugged. "Who cares? He's dead now anyway." He didn't sound like the most sensitive guy in the world at the moment, but he didn't really care. Jacob had been an annoying son of a bitch while he had been alive, so James didn't care to waste time talking about him .

Trish took that information in before looking at Mindy. "Have you given any thought of the rumors that are going to start up once the press finds out what he does for a living?"

"No," Mindy replied. "And I don't care. I love him."

James grinned. "I love you too Baby Doll."

"Well that's great. Really, I'm happy for you too. But can you imagine what people are going to start saying? I mean, once they get past the novelty of your new romance, they're going to start saying that you're trying to get her to be the star of your movies."

"Right," James said sarcastically, looking at Cooper who rolled his eyes.

Either Trish missed that sarcasm or she chose to ignore it. "Meems here wouldn't make a very good porn star," she said, talking like Mindy wasn't even sitting in the room with them. She doesn't like to give oral."

Mindy growled, looking like she wanted to smash Trish's face into the table.

"What?" Trish said innocently. "It's true!"

James smirked, deciding it was time to shut Trish right the fuck up. "Really? She could have fooled me."

Trish's jaw dropped and she let out a choked little squeak. Mindy giggled and leaned over to her twin so she could whisper loudly in her ear. "Good girls never suck and tell."

James roared with laughter as Trish was effectively made silent for the time being. Maybe it wouldn't be completely terrible to have Trish around. At least he had someone's mind to fuck with now.


	46. Chapter 46

**Debwood-1999**: Cooper definitely does make good points when it comes to Mark. It can get lost in his bitterness and hatred for the guy but he's watched James and Mark's relationship for years and can see shit that James refuses to see for himself. **DarkMage6**: Gotta love good one liners that make annoying siblings shut up. They're always good. **EternalxInsanity**: Ha! I love RHPS. That movie is freaking awesome. **NeroAnne**: Cooper's way over the moon about this whole thing. The only way that he would be happier is if James dropkicked Mark out of the picture entirely. It would be in Mark's best interest NOT to attempt anything but one can really ever know what he's got planned. Snoopy's a spoiled little shit. He gets to eat right at the table with Connor so he does not appreciate anyone telling him he can't. Trish and her interrogating…yeah, that's just not stuff that's going to keep going well. James doesn't like being interrogated. It makes him all cranky. **Menaji**: Glad you enjoyed. Hope you like this one as well. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **slashdite**: Cooper's got his concerns and he's not the type that's going to sit back and keep his mouth shut. But pushing James into doing stuff is not the way to go. He's going to do what he wants to do, just like he pretty much always does.

…

"Jamie, you REALLY don't have to do this" Mindy frowned while letting the dye sit in her hair at the famous Canalé Salon in Beverly Hills, Los Angeles. The place reeked of dye and hair shit to the point that James wanted to gag, but there he sat with Chelsea playing with a particular stuffed puppy whose stomach lit up whenever she smacked it. Michael Canalé was the best celebrity hair colorist in the beauty industry, so actually through Jennifer Aniston Mindy found out about him and he saved her hair from all the years of compulsive bleaching and hot tools.

"Your roots looked terrible anyway" he teased, not knowing shit about hair but the ladies at the salon seemed to be mesmerized by him. Yes, he was forty-five and still had a full head of hair. Suck on that, bitches.

Mindy didn't need a team of bodyguards today because it was Beverly Hills and the area was so ridiculously guarded it didn't matter.

"Ya know what…?" shaking her head with a slight chuckle she pointed from her spot in the chair at him threateningly, "At least I'm being proactive."

James smirked while hitting the puppy for Chelsea so it lit up; the baby laughed loudly and clapped her hands, turning to face James so he would do it again, and he did. Taking a moment to marvel the purple and pink flashing lights, Chelsea pulled the puppy into a boa constrictor hug before turning and whipping James in the face with her silken blonde hair. Holding his shoulders she stood herself up on his lap and kissed him on the mouth, making her mother (who was looking on) turn and hide her face so no one could see she was crying. That was the way they were all raised, Mindy was one of those parents who kissed her kids on the lips, but that wasn't the point. Chelsea rarely reacted to HER and she was her mother.

…

Task number two of the day was one Mindy always loathed but had to do: collagen injections.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this" she whimpered in the small room with a shit-ton of surgical tools, syringes, and a large purple chair where she was seated waiting to be poked and blown up. Her hand slammed onto James's and clenched it to the point that his fingers were going to break off. Was it really THAT painful?

"Why do you do it?" he shook his head in disdain while checking the despondent Chelsea as she hung over his shoulder smoothing the shirt on his back silently. He looked back to her and frowned, "You don't need it. I didn't even notice they went down"

"They did" Mindy sniffled as the door was opened and in walked the plastic surgeon in a long white coat, and the rockstar broke out in a cold sweat and shivered.

"Alright, Miss Stratus" that was the only thing anyone could call her, "We're just doing the lip today?"

"Ye-" with a sniffle she nodded, "Yes." She took a deep breath through her nose but kept the hold on James as the surgeon washed his hands in the sink and prepared the injections. She whimpered louder, getting a kiss on the side of the head and a hair-smoothing from James.

"I'm telling you, you don't have to-"

"James, I'm fucking ugly I'm not like you-"

"NO" he whispered sharply, stealing her gaze from the surgeon prepping the collagen, "You're beautiful enough, stop doing this your mouth is gonna blow up" she started laughing before shaking her head and hugging his neck quickly.

"You don't know what they say about me if I forget"

"So?" checking to make sure that middle-aged dude minded his own business, James knocked his forehead to hers and shrugged, "It doesn't matter, you don't need that shit at all."

"Miss Stratus can you please lay back" the surgeon patted the back of the chair and reluctantly Mindy nodded before extending a hand to James, who moved beside her and sat there to be a threshold for her pain. "Good. That's perfect" he flipped on the light before realizing exactly who was standing next to her and extended a hand, which James stared at oddly. "You must be who I keep hearing about" he cleared his throat and introduced himself, "I'm Frank Raval…Miss Stratus's plastic surgeon."

"Please don't mindfuck her and just inject that shit so she's not having a heart attack while you're trying to bullshit with me" James pointed to the needle without shaking his hand. He owed the bastard nothing he could plainly see the poor thing was hyperventilating and he was going to strike casual conversation. If he got clearance from the patient he would have his own fun with that bastard and disfigure his fucking mug of a face.

Wordlessly Dr. Ravel nodded and swabbed both Mindy's upper and lower lips, which only made her eyes squeeze shut and James's hand to almost pop off.

"Hey" quickly he touched her face and made her eyes open; "at least you've got great hair now." She started laughing and crying simultaneously, too busy looking at him to notice Raval had poked the needle into her upper lip and injected the collagen. She screamed as he pulled it out, a little dot of blood where the injection went on her fair face.

"Almost there, Miss Stratus you're doing EXCELLENT" he nodded while touching her face, "Fantastic; you're gonna feel a slight pinch and it'll all be over alright?" Still James didn't see why the fuck she needed this shit. "One, two, three, in!" Mindy whimpered and yelped at the second needle and out it went, there was almost no difference in her mouth it was big anyway. Unable to completely close her mouth Mindy lunged and clung to James as he kissed the top of her head. He thought it'd smell like dye but instead it smelled like clover, she must have demanded they not leave her head that way knowing her.

"What can she eat?" James asked while rubbing Mindy's back, "And how long is she gonna be all sore?"

"A few days, actually" Raval frowned while watching James pet Mindy's hair and help her stand, "Though it should be more sore than anything, she's done it so many times already she should be used to everything."

"She doesn't fucking need it you prick. As a medical professional dealing with a paranoid schizophrenic I think it's in your line of duty to tell her whatever she sees is all in her head instead of simply taking her money and sticking her with poison" leading her to the front desk James handed the lady at the front his credit card without Mindy noticing. Insurance didn't cover lip injections anyway so she would have been paying out of pocket anyway.

"Jamie" it hurt like a bitch to talk but she shook her head as the receptionist handed back his card, "What are you-"

"Stop."

Hugging her with one arm and kissing the side of her head, he helped her into the car and buckled Chelsea into the car seat before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"I'm taking you to eat something before you throw up" he noticed she had skipped breakfast that morning, "Can you eat soup or something?" With a sniffle she nodded, taking his right hand and forcing him to drive one-handed. "Is there anywhere in particular that you like?"

…

He ended up taking her to what was literally called, 'The Beverly Hills Café' where he had Mindy seated outside so she could be in the sun like she wanted. Chelsea sat content with both her puppy and a set of crayons in James's lap while he sat next to her as opposed to across from her because there was no way she could successfully feed herself with her mouth in pain like that. Cameras snapped from a distance since the café had a bit of a gate around the outdoor area so photogs couldn't get in, but they had zoom lenses so everything worked well.

They caught the kiss placed on Mindy's forehead, the way he helped her eat her soup and cut Chelsea's blueberry muffin for her as well as help her keep a hold of the lidded cup of hot chocolate he was sharing with her. They caught the very low-key casual conversation followed by the inevitable gentle kissing. Of course he paid the bill.

…

"Last stop" sniffling and pointing to the right, Mindy held his hand and gulped as he turned and his wallet dropped to the floor, which she picked up and checked to make sure nothing dropped, and frowned. "Where's your license, baby?"

"Don't have one technically" he snickered as she nodded and placed it back on the console where it was before, "But you wouldn't have known unless you looked."

"Nope" she smiled gently before giggling, "I have a license-"

"Who would allow YOU on the road?"

"Pocałuj mnie w dupę" (Kiss my ass) she smirked wryly and earned a tug of the hair.

"I don't speak German, sweetheart"

"It's Polish, ya ass" shaking her head before dropping it on his arm, he pulled into what he realized was a Planned Parenthood clinic, almost slamming on the brakes and looking at her confusedly.

"What is this?" Swallowing hard both hands went to her lower abdomen and she frowned.

"I love you." Parking without a word and getting out of the car, he quickly moved to the passenger seat and flung open the door, leaning very close to her face sternly and trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't scare her.

"Why. Tell me why right now why we're doing this."

"I don't want it!" she yelled at him while folding her arms across his chest, "Jamie, I love you I don't want it as my last baby!" Curling his lips in and savoring that he moved out of the car and ripped out a cigarette, beginning to pace around when Mindy climbed out and ran over, grabbing his forearms and trying to look him in the eye, "Jamie-" both her arms were grabbed and he threw down the freshly lit cigarette.

"You want this" he asked coldly, watching her head go up and down before asking louder, "You are one HUNDRED percent sure you want this?"

"Yes!" she nodded while trembling, "Yes, yes, yes Jamie I love you I want it! I want this thing OUT I want-"

"You know…" taking a moment to organize his train of thought, he looked her in the eye again, "you do this…" again it was too much to comprehend, "You do this we are both going to be royally FUCKED if we come about it the wrong way, do you understand?" With a whimper she nodded. "You want this?"

"YES!"

"Are you SURE?"

"Yes, Jamie!"

"You wouldn't fuck with me, would you?"

"NO, Jamie I'd never-"

"There's no going back if we do this, you understand?" Throwing her arms around him she nodded. "That's it. You want to walk away from me you can still do it now and I'll forget this ever happened-"

"No, Jamie" shaking her head she refused to release his waist, "I want it…" curling her freshly-plumped lips, she nodded drearily, "I want her with YOU. NOT him. Then no more, I'm on my pill forever-" he kissed her forehead.

"Or at least until you're menopausal." She tried to laugh, but it was easier said than done.

"You said you wanted a girl"

"…I did" darting his eyes about before looking to her again he nodded, "But…" he took a deep breath and calmed himself significantly, "What I need to know is if this is what YOU want. I'm past my prime for fathering children, if we do this it's not for ME anymore-"

"It's for us!" she nodded quickly, "Jamie, I love you, please"

"This…" he stared at her lower abdomen and internally shivered, "will be much harder for me to get Marky's head around than-"

"Please, Jamie! If not now then WHEN? Jamie, I'm never leaving you and we can have a little Elizabeth and maybe…" she stopped to run a hand through her hair and giggle nervously, "maybe she will have brown hair like you and me! Or brown eyes like you! Or-" Reeling her close they kissed and he went to get Chelsea before taking her by the hand.

"All this trouble she better be somewhat identifiable as mine."

…

Though they said she would be able to walk and carry about her evening as normal, James didn't trust it and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. All he was allowed to know about the procedure was they gave her injections and stuck a vacuum of some kind up there, and she cried the whole time according to her gynecologist, who apparently had been called in advance to oversee the procedure. It was so intensely painful for her little body it actually made him feel like shit for putting her through all that just so they could…they both had made a bit of a pact to keep their fucking mouths shut until he felt it was completely safe for people to know.

He did have sex with her right there, Chelsea was placed in her room before he locked the door and gingerly as possible did the deed. Mindy was hopped up on Vicodin to ease the pain of the process, but was going to be bed-ridden for at least a day to recuperate from not only the horrid vacuum sucking the life out of her (literally), but also from being fucked about five times in a row and probably more later for good measure. She'd take her first test in nine days though the result would be predicted to say the least.

…

Cooper's door knocked twice before James entered holding Chelsea, so with a furrowed brow Cooper checked the clock and lowered the volume of the TV as James closed the door and locked it.

"Am I in trouble at one in the morning?"

"You're not…" sitting on the bed next to him, James took a deep breath and looked Cooper in the eye, "but if you don't come with me tomorrow to find her a ring I may be.

"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a slight laugh, deciding not to rise from lying flat on his stomach on the bed, "Does she have an appearance or something tomorrow that we have to-"

"No…" a hand ran through his hair and James shook his head, "but if you tell anyone what I'm about to say I WILL kill you and-"

"Daddy you know I'm good for that, spill it" staring at the comforter before cocking his head at his dad, Cooper sighed, "Can't be worse than the Mark-bomb that was dropped on our heads-"

"I still haven't told her"

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow, "And why were you out so late? I thought she was getting her lips done and shit."

"She got that done" he nodded while holding Chelsea closer, "that and an abortion"

"WHAT?" with a laugh Cooper sat up and took Chelsea from his dad, "Dad, are you fucking serious?" he beamed, "Next thing you know its divorce time and-"

"It's deeper than THAT or I wouldn't be this way now would I?"

"You knocked her up" he laughed with a shake of the head, "Between Mark and Uncle Crispy you are FUCKED."

"Mark will understand" he didn't know if he was convincing himself that more than anyone else, "I kinda always wanted a girl"

"You don't even know if she's-" The look his father gave him said everything. "Damn Dad. Don't let her recover or anything, just get right on it."

"There's a good chance you have a sister in less than a year" he kissed Chelsea's temple, "Besides this one."

"Technically baby's gonna be my cousin" he pointed out with raised eyebrows, "But we won't talk about that."

"I must have fucked her about five times…" he panicked, mulling a thousand ways in his head to eventually break it to Mark.

"And I really needed to know that, right Dad? Might as well tell me how long it takes for her to make you-"

"Shut up, alright? I'm trying to think here"

"We're ring shopping tomorrow then…" he smiled weakly and took Chelsea from his dad, "Ambie's the little fashionista she knows what to do."

"I am so dead."

"Don't regret the conscious decision YOU made to follow through with this. If Mark can't get a grip then he doesn't deserve you. You're allowed to get married. You're allowed to have kids" his eyes narrowed as his dad sat back on the bed, "You WANT to marry her; you WANT that baby. Don't let fucking Calaway convince you otherwise-"

"I told you already, he won't-"

"Oh yes he will. But whatever you have with her is fucking gold don't let him fuck it up. Don't let anyone fuck it up, or I'll be sure to fuck them up. Marry her immediately so she doesn't freak over being pregnant"

"Just…" staring at Chelsea he ran a hand over his head and took a deep breath, "Just tell me that I did the right thing. Please."

"You did the right thing…you're gonna go with me and Ambie to get the ring tomorrow, you're gonna pop the question, and we're gonna get rid of Uncle Crispy all while keeping our mouths shut about Elizabeth."

"Thanks."


	47. Chapter 47

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you. **DarkMage6**: lol Connor would gladly put a bomb in Glen's car. He loves those boom booms. **Debwood-1999**: *nods* Oh yeah, we've got a couple of storms coming up. Duck and cover are the key words that need to be remembered right now. **EternalxInsanity**: Don't worry, I don't think you're a nut. Cooper really is a really good son. He may have a gigantic bag of issues he bottles up and shit, but at heart he's a good kid. I would never ever let anyone stick my lips with needles. I really don't know how Mindy's stood that for all of these years. And p.s., don't get pregnant lol **Menaji**: James is not the type to waste time although doing it then probably would have been nice. **NeroAnne**: Oh man, I remember those days -_- Now though I have work getting in the way of stuff so it's not much better than the homework. James has aged so well that I'm jealous and I'm way way younger than he is. James has always been good with the kiddies. It's kind of amazing considering the examples he had as a child. Mindy's got no self esteem, it's fucking horrible. She prides herself on her looks but she doesn't know how gorgeous she really is. That surgeon is lucky that James didn't kill him. James will not take people fucking with his Baby Doll. Cooper will not stand for losing her. There is no way he will tolerate it happening. He will do everything in his power to make sure James marries her and has a baby with her. **slashdite**: The fact that she could die just from having this baby is a factor about who she wants this child to be with. The only child she had out of Glen with love was Amber; after that he just had her spitting out kids because he wanted it, not taking into consideration the horrible toll it takes on her. If she's going to risk her life and her health with a pregnancy, she wants it to be with James because she's in love with him. It may not be right, but it is what it is. As for James, he's always wanted more children but he never really got his chance to have more. Annabelle died and Mark is not really the fathering type despite spawning four kids of his own, so adoption with him was never ever taken into consideration. He's not really feeling bad that they went through with the abortion, but now he knows he's going to have to tell Mark and he's not sure the best way to break it to him. That's about as far as his doubts go; he's not about to regret the baby itself any time soon.

…

"No not there," Amber said when James attempted to pull into the parking lot of the mall. "You can't get Mommy's ring there. Go downtown to one of the special ring stores. They're better."

"But they're all far away and stuff," James said with a pout. Traffic was absolutely horrible today and he wanted as little to do with it as possible.

Amber folded her little arms over her chest and gave him an impatient look. "Do you want my help or not?" she asked, sounding remarkably like Mindy.

Cooper chuckled loudly. "I think you should listen to her Dad. She knows what she's talking about after all."

James rolled his eyes before getting back on the road. "Alright Ambie, since you seem to know so much, can you tell me what kind ring your mommy wants."

"A big one," Amber answered, moving her hands to indicate just _how_ big it should be. "Mommy likes big things."

"Well I knew that already," James snickered, his mind going to inappropriate places.

Cooper smacked his arm before rolling his eyes. "You're a fucking pervert dude," he said with a shake of his head.

"Hey!" James said, casting a look back to Amber before glaring at Cooper. "Watch your fucking language!" He realized two seconds later the hypocrisy of that statement, but it was too late to take it back.

"Great job Dad," Cooper said sarcastically, giving him two thumbs up. "Fantastic language skills there."

"Hey!" Amber said, getting their attention again. "I thought we were talking about Mommy's ring!"

"Sorry," James apologized. He gave her his most charming grin. "Please continue telling me what your mommy's ring should be like."

Amber nodded, accepting his apology. "It should be big-well the diamond should be anyway. Mommy doesn't actually big fingers. And it should be pretty. The prettier it is, the more you love her."

James had to smile at that. That could be considered a shallow statement, but coming from Amber it was absolutely adorable. _And in nine months, I'll hopefully have a baby girl of my own…_

A baby girl. The thought was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. He had always wanted a little baby girl. He had never said it out loud to either of his boys, but a daughter had always been in the back of his mind. Hell, if it had been up to him, he would have a boat load of children-two boat loads if he would have really gotten a chance. But between Mark not even wanting the kids he did have (and neither Jodi or Sara allowing him anywhere near Gunner or the girls), Annabelle's two miscarriages and her untimely death, his wants had been put on the back burner until now.

Of course, given what Mindy had told him before, he knew this pregnancy was going to be hard on her. Poor thing wasn't meant to spit out as many babies as Glen made her have. Then there was the fact that Mark was more than likely going to lose it again once the whole situation was revealed to him…

_Just quit thinking about that,_ he told himself as he sighed. _Mark will come around. He always does. What needs to be focused on hoping you knocked Mindy up already and then KEEEPING her pregnant…which could be easier said than done._

James pinched the bridge of his nose, memories of Annabelle's pregnancies coming back to him. Annabelle had always been kind of fragile, but she had been able to get through Cooper and Connor's pregnancies without too much problem (at least not physically). The one between Cooper and Connor had been hard before they knew she was even pregnant, and the baby had died just a week after they found out the big news. As for the very first one…well, he really hated thinking about that one. A few years before Mark had knocked Annabelle up, James got her pregnant without even knowing about it. They were only thirteen at the time and she had every intention of telling James about it…but then Caroline found out about it. And Caroline, being the evil bitch that she was, intentionally kicked the snot out of Annabelle until she lost the baby. Annabelle never told him about that-she was trying to protect him from the devastating news. Caroline herself never said a word about it-she did make allusions to it, but James never found out about the incident itself until the day he killed her. Then she had revealed it to deal out one last psychological blow before he mutilated her beyond recognition.

"Dad that's the turn!" Cooper exclaimed suddenly.

"Shit!" James turned sharply, almost missing it completely and hitting a fire hydrant.

Amber shook her head as James parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. "You drive worse than Mommy," she declared before being helped out of the car by Cooper.

James pouted before getting out himself and leading the other two into the store. "I'm not a bad driver," he said, pouting more as he heard Cooper snort. "I'm not! I just-holy shit." He looked around the place, feeling uncomfortable already. Despite his wealth, he had never felt at home in really fancy places like this. Every ring in this place looked to be at least a couple thousand bucks and the guy coming up to them had a snooty attitude that made James want to shove his fist through the guy's face.

"May I help you?" the guy asked, his feminine voice almost causing James to start laughing right then and there. The guy was a bonafide twink.

"My new daddy here is gonna marry my mommy," Amber said, taking total control of the situation. "And we need a ring. A really big and pretty ring."

"I see," the man said, eyeing James and Cooper like he wanted to eat them both for lunch. "Is there something in particular I can help you look for?"

"You know, I think the three of us have a handle on the situation," Cooper said, grabbing James and Amber and dragging them away from the clerk.

"Aw, he seemed nice!" Amber said, pouting at Cooper.

Cooper snorted. "Sweetie, I hate to tell you this, but he was trying to get me and Dad to rape him. And that's just not happening. He's not my type at all."

"Yeah," James agreed. He picked her up so he could whisper in her ear. "Cooper likes them prettier and weirder than that guy."

"You mean like Jeff Hardy?" Amber asked innocently.

Cooper turned a funny color while James roared with laughter. "You know what?" Cooper said, trying to get them back on track. "We're here to ring shop. We're not here to discuss my taste in men. Now let's move it people!"

James laughed just a little bit more at Cooper's expense before getting down to business. He studied the rings carefully, seeing a couple of different ones that he thought would be good. Of course, Amber shot those suggestions down as quickly as she could. There was really no clear reason as to why she said no; she just claimed that they were all wrong. Cooper pointed out a couple that he liked, but Amber shot them down too.

"You both are so silly," she informed them, pushing them back a little before she began to look by herself.

"We're silly?" James repeated, his lips twitching into a smile. "Well I'm the one who's proposing to her here. Shouldn't I pick out the ring?"

"You can pick one from the ones I like," Amber informed him. "I've known Mommy for five whole years so I know exactly what she likes."

James had to chuckle at that. Who could argue with that logic? He sure as hell couldn't, so he decided to start up a game of rock paper scissors with Cooper. That lasted only a few minutes though, because apparently waiting to see what Cooper was going to do before deciding a move himself was cheating. He thought that was complete and total bullshit, but he didn't have a long time to dwell on it. Amber had found something that she liked.

"James! Cooper! Come here!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Come here come here come here! I found it!"

"What is it?" James asked, coming over to her and gazing at the display of rings she had been looking at.

"That," Amber said.

James bent down and looked closer, seeing a white gold ring that had two hands holding a heart with a huge diamond in the middle of it and a crown on top of it. "Interesting choice," he commented.

Cooper grinned as he took a look at it. "It's a Claddagh ring," he said.

"It's a what?" James said in confusion.

"A Claddagh ring," Cooper repeated. "It's an Irish ring. The hands stand for friendship, the crown for loyalty and the heart for love…" He grinned sheepishly as James and Amber both stared at him like he had grown a second head. "Angel gave Buffy one during the second season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Believe me, it's the only reason I know that."

"Right," James said, blinking and shaking his head. "That's great. Now watch her." He left Amber with Cooper so he could find that clerk guy again. "Hey! Creepy bald twinky dink! I need your help and I need it now!"


	48. Chapter 48

**Debwood-1999**: I did my research on the ring already (it's what really made me choose it after being inspired by what I saw on Buffy). I just love symbolism of it and the rings are really quite beautiful. **DarkMage6**: lol James is horrible at censoring himself. When shit pops into his head, nine times out of ten he will go ahead and say it. **Nooks**: James feels like that since he's actually in love with Mindy but has no intention of leaving Mark high and dry, that's the difference between them. Mark never loved his wives but always made James believe he could easily chose them over him. Of course, within the span of a few months, he was back in James's bed and lying about how he'll leave his wives as soon as possible. Boom booms in Trish's food? That sounds like a hell of an idea. *gasp* Peaceful vacation? Why must we break the tradition like that? We must annoy Mark while he's on vacation! It's the Lawson way lol **NeroAnne**: Amber is very very adorable. All of Mindy's kids are that way but she's so observant and smart that it's absolutely precious. Elizabeth may not inherit driving skills, but she'll have her daddy completely whipped and driving her anywhere she wants to go. **EternalxInsanity**: lol James and Cooper are awesome, even with their potty mouths *posts this update* Here you go! Here's another one ;) **Esha Napoleon **and **slashdite**: Thank you!

…

The next morning an empty pink-stained glass which once contained Mindy's pill-jacked strawberry milkshake sat on the counter in the locked marbled bathroom with stone accents everywhere, keeping with the beige theme of the master bedroom. The shower was running, Mindy sat up on a semi-high ledge with her legs wrapped around James's waist and her hands lathering something in his hair as he slowly pushed inside her (she was still sore).

"Mmm Jamie," she breathed while feeling him coming close, "let me finish your hair, it's gonna smell so pretty"

"Strawberry or some shit?" he panted, too worked into kissing her neck and releasing to investigate all the crazy shit she was smothering all over his face and body while they were having sex.

"Amber" she kissed his wet forehead and giggled, "It smells like amber, see?" hugging him close and moaning loudly at his release which quickly triggered hers, she then reached above her head and pulled one of the many expensive-looking clear glass bottles holding liquid in them, this one had a orange-gold tint. "It's amber shampoo, your hair is so beautiful I hate it"

"Coming from YOU" opting against pulling out he teased, keeping his head down so she could wash his hair while looking to the next glass container of thicker liquid which she pulled out. He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing to me? I'm gonna feel like a…" he shrugged, "I don't know I'll feel like a twink"

"But your skin will be totally gorgeous, baby" she leaned forwards and kissed him while taking some form of loofa and scrubbing his entire body with the beady, brown sugar-smelling crap.

"I feel exfoliated" he teased with a peck to her nose, only to be grabbed and kissed as she opened a smaller glass container and smeared something else on his face.

"You will be touching yourself all day" she nodded while finishing with the weird balm on his face and keeping both her legs locked tightly around his sudsy waist, "People are not gonna believe you're real when they look at you tomorrow night."

"What are we doing tonight?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a sigh and a long kiss as she washed the balm off his face. Curiously he reached up and touched it, and to his astonishment as she washed his hair his face felt amazing. Now he knew why her skin was so soft.

"See?" going momentarily off-track she finished rinsing his hair and kissed him again, "I pamper you." Taking a deep breath and feeling his large hands migrate to her lower abdomen and sit there, she clonked her forehead against his and looked at the wall, "I have a show tonight at the Ford Amphitheatre that is going to be on TV since I do not like to tour when I am pregnant and I am scared because I writed a song all by myself without Glen for the first time ever and I do not think anyone will like it"

"Did you?" reluctantly removing a hand from her lower abdomen he touched her saturated face, watching her nod before giving her a kiss.

"I did not write it down…" her eyes narrowed, "it is for Glen." Telling by the very fierce glaze which coated his dark eyes he wasn't pleased. "If you wanna come you will see why…" she swallowed hard, "It's called SOS, alright?" If that wasn't an indicator…

…

"Mindy! Mindy!" assistants had followed her around like crazy backstage at the Ford Amphitheatre that night; dressing her, doing her makeup…the Mindy he knew wasn't the Mindy that was about to take the stage. She was a bitch; nothing short of an ice queen to everyone. She fired a girl on-site for not giving her a water bottle when she demanded it during rehearsal. It wasn't like she was nasty to him or anything, she was herself around him, but everything else was a bit shocking.

He knew she wore a lot of makeup, but the smoldering black with gray and purple accents with a dark nude lip gloss was a little much for his taste, yet it was stage makeup he knew that. If people actually assumed she walked around like that they were idiots. Her wavy raven hair was straightened and then slightly volumed followed by the creepy white corset-thing with a loosened corset (to protect the baby) underneath that and a long white-ish dress with ruffles and a train which flowed about five feet behind her. It looked like a demented ball gown.

He was warned by several stagehands to be in the wing god forbid she had a schizophrenic attack on stage; she had eleven of those in her long career. It was a bit intimidating, she had more staff on-hand than anything he'd ever seen, yet she was the Madonna of today. Her shows HAD to go accordingly.

The stage was interestingly set up, besides the set which was specially designed to look like some sort of Potter's field with a large, twisted dead tree which her grand piano was disguised under with a creepy-looking bench. She had her bandmates setting up elsewhere along with a team of backup dancers and a choir on-hand it was all amazing how many things were needed for one little show.

If there was any way to permanently keep her on a stage he would have done it. She was more comfortable up there during the concert than she was anywhere else in the world. Being a bitch, she didn't come anywhere near the screaming fans and simply kept her distance, but he didn't think she could move crowds the way she did. It was astounding how they all adored that little heap of raven hair. Each and every song sounded like it was written by Kane and not her, he noticed that, but during a between-act an orchestra set up and everyone in the band except the drummer left the stage, which was nothing short of amusing. Then she caught her breath while reappearing and speaking to the audience about something 'completely different' and 'for my Glen and all our years together' he wasn't listening to every word the volume was bugging him.

As she waited for the audience to die down the orchestra kicked in and she seemed simply meek standing there, nervous out of her mind. She knew damn well Kane was watching, which made James kind of nervous with whatever she was sending him. It started out extremely slow, as did her hauntingly raw voice.

"_Bound to your side and trapped in silence, just a possession_" uh oh, "_Is the sex or only violence that feeds your obsession._" Gathering courage she took the mic off the stand and started stepping closer towards the edge of the stage, "_You send me to a broken state, here I can take the pain just long enough…That I am numb, that I just disappear_" now the heavy shit kicked in and she did this pretty dramatic shoulder-thing, "_So go on and fight me! Go on and scare me to death! Tell me I asked for it! Tell me I'll never forget! You could give me anything but love…Anything but love_"

"What are you doing?" he admittedly was near-panic, she was ASKING for that fucker to come after her. Her voice got angrier and she walked to the other side of the stage, wearing a look of disgust across her beautiful face.

"_Does it feel good tonight? Hurt me with nothing. Some sort of sick satisfaction, you get from mind fucking. Oh stripped down to my naked core, the darkest corners of my mind are yours_" her eyes watered, "_That's where you live; That's where you breathe_…" flipping her hair she looked directly into the audience with a dangerous scowl, "_So go on and fight me! Go on and scare me to death! Dare me to leave you! Tell me I'd never forget! You could give me anything but love…Anything but love_" she held that note for a good ten seconds, but he was biting his nails at this point.

Of all the ways she could have come after him she did it NOW and through this. Granted she was fucking talented on her own, she should have fucked him writing for her a long time ago, but back on point she was asking for a fight now. Mark might be watching (most likely was knowing him), and than indirectly meant Kane was watching too, it was his wife. Of course he knew she had a show.

"_Without any faith; Without any light. Condemn me to live; Condemn me to lie_!" she was holding all sorts of crazy notes to please the crowd most likely, "_Inside_…!" her voice dropped to the point that she was barely speaking and she trembled, "_I am dead_."

There was a long pause of nothing, staring out into the crowd to catch her breath before staring directly into the camera and charging into it.

"_So go on and fight me! Go on and scare me to death! I'll be the victim! You'll be the voice in my head! You could give me anything but love…Anything but love…Anything but love…Anything but love…Anything but love…Anything but love_" she dropped the microphone to a standing ovation, wiping the tears from her eyes as she blew a kiss to her audience and took a well-deserved bow for the ballad. Her first crack at writing all by herself: masterpiece. It still flipped his stomach though, what Kane would do or say in retaliation. That shit was for him. There was no way it would be anything else.

James didn't get angry or anything though, instead he messed her sweat-matted hair up and took her out for ice cream afterwards at some 24-hour diner.

…

"You clean up nice" kissing Mindy's hand as they stood together on the red carpet for MTV's 2010 Movie Awards, James tried to keep close to her without looking like a groupie as photographers and reporters screamed Mindy's name for her to come over.

"I was thinking the same thing for YOU" she shot back while shaking her head knowingly, "Just keep mashing your teeth and you will be fine, I promise."

"Nobody is taking me out with a ray gun?"

"Not yet" she giggled while trying to keep her posture in her four-inch heels. James was huge and she was so tiny; it'd look ridiculous if she wore flats or something. They dressed semi-similar. He had on black pants and a dark red button-down while she wore this blood red dress with her chest almost completely out and glitter smeared over her body to catch the sunlight as it hit her. She didn't look like herself (at least to him), but he'd have to deal. She DID have the whole goth chick image that she had to keep up with for publicity, but telling just by the way James looked there was something highly off with her to outsiders.

"And who is THIS, Mindy?" a female MTV interviewer pulled her over and managed to eyeball both her and James, so with a simple smile Mindy placed a hand over his abs and answered.

"This is James."

"Oh, wow! How nice!" the reporter continued to eye-sex him, which internally he was rolling over laughing at, but the cameras were all up in his face since the pre-show was televised, "And are you two…?"

"Yes" Mindy answered shortly yet again, trying to hint for the girl to stop asking but she went on.

"Aww how sweet! And how long have you two been together now?"

"Long enough" Mindy answered while squeezing James's hand, "He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"That's how love always works, isn't it?" the reporter held the microphone closer to her face, which she didn't like but nodded along to slightly, trying not to tear up before wrapping an arm around the front of his waist.

"Even when he's right next to me I want him closer."

The cameras would NOT leave them alone during the entire awards show. Mindy wasn't even up for any awards she was just invited as an A-list name and was slotted to share a stage with Lady Gaga, which was nothing short of amusing. They both dressed exactly alike and mixed several of their songs together, dancing around on stage. He didn't know who she was, but that Gaga lady scared the hell out of him…Mindy could dance though god bless her. He knew from experience that she was bendy…but not THAT bendy. Again, if she could have perpetually been on a stage for all eternity it was better than what she had to come home to. Fake or not, she was oozing prowess and dominance over every other artist that was there. Bitch knew how to work a stage and an audience.

…

"This sucks" Mindy sipped on her mix of coke and red bull with a frown, clasping James's hand as they both stood around trying to remain invisible at the after party at this crazy-ass nightclub in LA.

"I know you want to drink" they had spent the entire party discussing favorite combinations of alcohol and whatnot, though being most likely pregnant, she didn't touch a drop. She became a freak when she was pregnant.

"You can drink if you want" she motioned to the bar, but he shook his head and took a sip of whatever it was he ordered for her.

"I may be nuts…but I'm not sadistic" he replied while smoothing her loosely curled hair, glancing around them with a smirk. She picked up after a minute.

"What?" He had to chuckle.

"Look around you" there were all celebrities that Mindy knew (but he didn't) hanging all over each other, "How hot are we?"

"Oh god" she giggled with a kiss to the top of his hand, "We're ridiculous. Did you see those friggin' cameras all around us all night? Holy shit we're sexy" glancing about she swallowed hard, "I didn't scare you away though, did I?"

"With what?" he quirked an eyebrow, "Scary makeup and clothes?" he shrugged, "It's not you, but I'll deal with it…Marky's the prince of darkness I did just fine with him." Surprisingly Mindy giggled at that and hugged him.

"I think I'm pregnant for real."

"If you're not I'll cut my wrists for being so inadequate-" he was teasing, but still she smacked him on the arm and huffed.

"Oh come on, you KNOW in a few days the test will come out and we will be parents" her lips quivered and she smiled, "me and you. Our very own baby." He leaned down and kissed her with a nod.

"You think you pampered me yesterday morning?" With a giggle she nodded, though with a poke to the nose he shook his head. "I'll be washing every individual STRAND of your hair" she laughed loudly, "Anything you want, whether-"

"Oh no, no, Jamie" she shook her head fearfully when he held up a hand and interrupted her.

"Don't give me that shit; I know you're a brat already. And you're GOING to boss me or I'm not doing my job, alright?" he held her chin and kissed her with a smile, "Alright, Baby Doll? Are we clear on that?"

"So you WANT to be my slave?"

"I already am."

"Oh!" her eyes widened and she giggled nervously, looking to one of the side exits and grinning before leading him out, "Then do me a favor and cut somebody up. Nobody goes out the sides this early and if they do you can kill them too." His eyebrows rose while walking with her towards the exit.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I understand your need to engage in homicidal behavior, my dahling." Smiling he turned and gave her a long, appreciative kiss.

"You stay back though, alright? No more moving for you."

"Yes, Jamie" she sighed like an annoyed teenager as he led her out the side door and whipped out his knife, stabbing some poor bastard in the back and dragging it all the way down before removing his spine with a single hand, throwing that and the rest of the body behind the club before putting the knife away and being cleaned off by Mindy. He wanted to propose before the pregnancy test results came in, since they both knew already and it would make him feel much better to be engaged now that Mindy was officially free of her obligations and could pretty much go anywhere she wanted for a while. The actual marriage would be much trickier, but before thinking of that he had to get proposing and the pregnancy test out of the way.


	49. Chapter 49

**Menaji**: I think we did establish that Cooper was into guys awhile back it's okay. It was really only in passing. I agree, this would be an awesome movie. And we know exactly who we want to play who lol And yay for shows! I would love to see Mindy in concert. She would be awesome. **DarkMage6**: Mindy won't be going anywhere if James and the boys have anything to say about it. They'll protect her to the best of their abilities. **NeroAnne**: A woman's touch always does make a great difference…unless she's an evil psychotic bitch, but that's another story entirely lol. **EternalxInsanity:** No no no! No crying *puts up this update* There! You cannot cry now. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **slashdite**: I think you're forgetting the fact that they kill people too. They're not going to care if Mindy's getting James to add to the body count because James already kills senselessly. This is really nothing new except for him having a new partner in crime. **Nooks**: I would feel awkward too. James is going to have to get used to it though because if he goes out in public with Mindy, the paparazzi will eventually find them (or he could just kill all the photographers so they could be left alone…you know, whichever works). **Debwood-1999**: Oh yeah, Perez and all the rest will have a hell of a field day with this, just like they have been since James and Mindy were caught together. Mindy and James are officially the hottest couple in America. The song Mindy sang is actually a real one by Apocalyptica. It's called SOS (Anything but Love) and you kind the video on Youtube. I'm like addicted to that song now.

…

A loud banging at the door distracted Mark from his packing. "Fuck," he muttered. He had just gotten off the phone with James's assistant Julie. He had called her to see if James had a place out in LA because James himself was never going to be able to remember for sure on his own. Luckily Julie picked up after only the second ring and confirmed that James did still own a house out in the city of angels. Mark was glad about that, because he really did want to go out and see James without having to deal with Mindy or the boys. He didn't want to see Mindy hanging all over James. That was something that his sanity could not handle at the moment.

The banging on the door continued despite his attempt to ignore it. "Fuck!" he repeated, setting his shit aside and going to answer the fucking thing. _Whoever this is better have good health insurance, because I'm going to hurt them._

He barely got the door open before Glen came busting in, actually grabbing him by the throat and slamming him up against the wall. "Did you see it?" the bald headed man roared, some spit actually flying out of his mouth and landing right in Mark's face. "Did you? ANSWER ME!"

"See what?" Mark asked, prying Glen's fingers off his neck and shoving him away. "Damn it you kumquat, calm the fuck down!"

Glen barely heard him. He was so upset his whole body was practically shaking. "Minda," he growled, his voice even raspier with his rage. "She sang…did you-"

"Yeah, I saw that performance," Mark admitted reluctantly. He really didn't know why he had bothered to watch it given the terms he and Mindy were on at the moment. The only reasonable explanation he could think of was habit. He was so used to watching Little Sister perform that his instincts took over and made him watch her. "She not only exposed your stupid ass, but she called you out for a fight." It was a move that was ballsy and extremely dangerous, but given the fact that she had all three Lawsons wrapped around her little finger, it was a move she could actually afford to make. People who thought Glen was the most psycho thing around had never seen a Lawson completely unleashed. They took psychosis to a whole new level and they tended to leave a trail of bodies to dispose of in their wake.

"That BASTARD put her up to it," Glen said, beginning to pace back and forth like a caged animal. "He did it I know he did."

"I doubt it," Mark muttered, keeping a defensive stance just in case he had to take Glen down. He was not going to get throttled just because he was throwing a temper tantrum.

Glen glared at him hatefully. "You're defending him again," he said sullenly.

"So?" Mark replied with a shrug.

"You're defending him while he's running around with my WIFE," Glen snarled. He looked ready to put his fist right through Mark's face. "MY wife. She's MINE, not anyone else's. She's my property and I shouldn't have Lawson's lawyers running around threatening me for threatening to throw her ass in the asylum, where it belongs."

Mark rolled his eyes. He didn't see how mere lawyers were stopping Glen from doing anything, unless they either were heavily guarded with men with large guns, or they weren't ordinary lawyers. "Look, just go home and be with your kids, alright?"

"Trish took Amber and Chelsea," Glen said, absolutely refusing to take the hint and get the hell out. "They're with your psycho right now."

"I know," Mark said with a sigh.

"Well why haven't you DONE anything yet?" Glen reached out to start strangling Mark again but got shoved away before he could get a good grip. "Help me get that psycho AWAY from Minda and my family."

"Excuse me?" Mark said, not sure if he had heard his brother right.

Glen scowled. "Help me," he begged. "Before this gets bloody, _help me_. James is nuts but he'll listen to you. He always does."

Mark chuckled. "If James was listening to me about this, Little Sister would have been home a long time ago."

"Well then-"

"Glen I can't help you," Mark said reluctantly. As much as he wanted Mindy away from James, helping Glen in this case would be a betrayal to James, which was something he could not do.

Glen blinked several times, the stupid look on his face actually being painful for Mark to look out. For a long moment, he expected a huge blowup. Glen wasn't exactly known for hiding his displeasure for something. But then he just simply stormed out, confusing and putting Mark in an uneasy state. "Fuck," he muttered. He considered chasing after Glen but decided to go back to his bedroom. He still had a shit load of packing to do after all.

…

"Uh…Dad? You're not going to go propose to Mindy while looking like that, are you?"

James blinked at Cooper before looking down at his clothes. He was wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "What's wrong with these clothes?" he asked. He couldn't see anything wrong with himself by just looking down so he went over to the mirror and started checking himself out. "Does this make me look fat or something?"

Cooper let out a groan before slapping himself on the forehead. Amber and Connor, who were down on the floor playing with Connor's headless G.I. Joes, began giggling loudly. "Daddy thinks he's fat!" Connor said gleefully.

"I do not!" James denied. "I just want to make sure these clothes don't make me look that way." He looked at Cooper for support. "They don't, right?"

"No Dad, you don't look fat," Cooper said in exasperation. "But you shouldn't wear that when you go and propose. It's just not right."

"Oh, so I should be naked then," James concluded happily. He immediately took off his shirt and tossed it aside. Naked was good. He could do naked 24/7 if he had to.

"No!" Cooper yelled, slapping James's hands before they could start taking off his pants. "Stop that! You're not proposing naked! I meant you should wear some NICE clothes."

"Oh." Now James was kind of disappointed. "You mean like tuxedo or something?"

Cooper stared at him like he was retarded before slapping him upside the head. "Not a tux you doof…fuck, do you not know anything anymore?"

James pouted before getting defensive. "I've never proposed to anyone before," he admitted. "I don't know how this works."

"Didn't you propose to Mommy or Mark?" Connor asked.

James shook his head. He had wanted to, but he hadn't ever done it. With Annabelle it hadn't been necessary. Being as close as they were, he had simply gave her a ring for Christmas one year and she put it on her ring finger on her left hand. There had been no talk of a wedding or even a conversation about whether it was an official engagement or not…it just was what it was. As for Mark…well, given his track record with marriage, proposing to him had never really seemed like a good idea. It just seemed like a sure fire way to wind up breaking up for good.

Cooper sighed before walking over to the closet and pulling out a black button up shirt. "Here, put this on and then put on a nicer pair of jeans. You at least have to look presentable when you pop the question."

"Fine," James said. He took the shirt and slipped it on. "Is it weird to feel nervous even though I know she's going to say yes?"

"It's perfectly normal," Cooper assured him. He picked up Amber and motioned for Connor to follow him. "We're going outside. Trish took Chelsea with her to the store so you and Mindy should have plenty of privacy." He patted James on the shoulder. "Have fun."

"Thanks," James said, watching the three of them leave before changing into what Cooper would consider "better" jeans. "Holy fucking shit balls," he muttered, smoothing down his hair before leaving the room and going to look for Mindy. This was a very surreal thing for him. He hadn't even thought about how he was going to tell Mark about this…._Well it's too late to think about that now. I'm doing this…I just gotta hope I can adjust Mark to the idea fast._

He found Mindy sitting in the living room, watching TV with an entranced expression on her face. He quietly sat down next to her, kissing her neck to get her attention.

"Hi Jamie," she said happily, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly. "I've been waiting for you." She looked at his clothes and raised her eyebrows. "You changed."

"Yeah," James said. "Cooper said I would look better like this." He took the small box with the ring in it and opened it before presenting it to Mindy. "Marry me?" Maybe it wasn't the most romantic proposal in the world but like he had said earlier, he had never officially done this before. Knowing himself as well as he did, he knew that a big long speech would probably result in him fucking up the words and making an ass out of himself.

"Yes," Mindy said without hesitation. She gave him a big kiss before he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left hand. "Oh Jamie, it's so pretty," she said happily.

James smiled. Her excitement was contagious. "It's a Claddagh ring," he informed her, feeling special because he knew that. He had watched Buffy episode Cooper had found out all that shit from so he could hear it for himself. "The hands are for friendship, the crown's for loyalty, the heart's for love and the diamond is just there to be sparkly…you wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody."

Mindy teared up a little as she climbed on to James's lap and started placing little kisses on his lips. "So sweet Jamie," she murmured. "So sweet…"

"I try," he said softly. He kissed her back before laying down on the floor and making love to her right there. He still was very gentle with her, not really knowing how long she was still going to need to recover from the abortion. After the first go around, he picked her up and carried them to their room, where they went at it three more times before finally stopping. As they lay in each other's arms, James could hear Trish coming home and then screaming something about a snake…judging from Connor's cackling he had probably found one and threw one at her. _That's my boy,_ James thought, a smile spreading over his lips as he began to drift off to sleep. _My special crazy ass boy._


	50. Chapter 50

**Debwood-1999**: James is definitely not the type for big long speeches. He says what he means to say and leave it at that. Mindy saying yes was a given. There was no other answer she would ever think of giving. And Bearer will be back soon enough to stick his nose in business that has nothing to do with him. That's definitely a promise. **DarkMage6**: That's definitely worth a big yay. James would have flipped the fuck out if Mark had joined up with Glen. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: I think James and Mindy would have to agree with the Kane being a cock assessment lol Glad it is loved ;) **Menaji**: I actually do have stories with Cooper and Jeff together (Surprise and Some Like it Rough being the first two I can name off the top of my head). You can check them out if you're looking for a Cooper/Jeff fix. **slashdite**: James does mean a lot to Mark, although the way he acts sometimes makes it practically impossible for Cooper to believe it. Glen leaving like he did is very bad news and you're right, it will get ugly. As for James, he is trying to avoid a confrontation and he's also excited and stuff so he's jumping full speed ahead into getting what he wants. **Nooks**: Trish obviously has something wrong with her because Connor's adorable. It's blasphemy not to like him lol. As for Mark and Connor's relationship, Mark tolerates Connor because he has to and Connor really don't feel much for Mark at all. He doesn't love him but he doesn't hate him like Cooper does. He likes to annoy him and shit but other than that he's pretty indifferent towards him. **EternalxInsanity**: *shakes head* James is not always the best at being romantic. He's going to have to get better at that. Glen's definitely unhappy so he's hell bent on crashing the party. It's a combustible situation that's going to blow and it's going to blow up big time.

…

Driving at least thirty miles over the limit up Highway 1 in a little white Porsche convertible was Mindy with Amber in the passenger seat (since it was a two-person car) having what Amber excitedly labeled, 'a girl's day' at the beach in Carmel by Clint Eastwood's house. Mindy's iPod was blasting 'Over It' by Katherine McPhee and they were dressed exactly alike in off-white sundresses, tan gladiator sandals, and oversized white-framed sunglasses singing along at the top of their lungs as the strong Pacific winds lifted their lengthy hair so it flowed way behind them.

"_Don't call, don't come by, ain't no use, don't ask me why, you'll never change, there'll be no more crying in the rain!"_ Mindy carried the bridge by herself as if she were actually performing the song at a concert; Amber simply looked on with the widest of smiles, tears forming in the corners of her eyes while watching the sheen the sun made on the cascade of beach-waved raven hair along with the sparkle of the engagement ring gleaming on Mindy's unheard-of size three manicured finger. In the short time she'd been alive she'd never seen her mother genuinely happy ever. She didn't know WHERE James came from, but he had to be an angel. There was no other explanation.

"Alright, Miss WANG" Amber sighed while flipping through a special catalog of Vera Wang wedding gowns specifically selected for Mindy's bitty, yet curvaceous figure, "Show me what'cha got" about to continue studying her mother's figure and imagining dresses on her, she stopped to pick up the rest of the song with her mother.

"_Wanting you, to be wanting me. No that ain't no way to be. How I feel, read my lips,because I'm so over…Moving on, it's my time, you never were a friend of mine. Hurt at first, a little bit, but now I'm so over. I'm so over it…!" _

"No back, Mommy" Amber sighed as the song ended and 'They' by Jem came on next, catching her mother's attention and she pouted her lips.

"Why, baby?"

"Your back" Amber leaned over and traced her mother's thirty-six inch circumference back, "you have a wide back. It's too pretty to wear a back dress."

"If you say so, Ambie-loo" Mindy giggled while checking the time on the navigational system, "Should I wear white or something obnoxious?"

"Hmmm…" pouting her lips Amber thought about it and flipped to a section of colored wedding gowns, "I like this red and white one." Glancing over while trying to keep her eyes on the winding mountain pass alongside the water; Mindy's eyes widened.

"Holy crap"

"I know" Amber shifted the picture so Mindy could see, "Beautiful, right?" smiling she ran a hand through her mother's hair, "Your hair would be so amazing in it. And it has no back either, see?"

"So we win everywhere" Mindy giggled while poking her tongue between her teeth, "That means you gotta wear red, baby, you know that?"

"And red ties for the boys" Amber nodded, "black suits and undershirts though"

"Tuxedos, sweetie. You wear tuxedos at a wedding, remember Aunt Trisha's?"

"I was two, but yes Mommy. I remember."

"Hers I hadda wear that horrible gold dress, you remember that?"

"Unfortunately" Amber sighed while tsking her aunt, "But you rocked it."

"I can rock anything, sweetie."

"Aunt Trisha does not like James" Amber warned her quickly while dog-earring the page with the red gown with white accents, "She says lots of mean things."

"I know…" Mindy groaned knowingly, "I tolded her about him too, about his mommy and stuff so she would lay off."

"She didn't."

"I am aware."

"I think she likes him" Amber giggled at the expression on Mindy's face from that statement, "But I tried to tell her new Daddy does not like girls."

"Oh really?" Mindy smirked, pointing to her left so Amber could see the sea lions playing around, "Then what am I?"

"You are not a 'girl' sillybuns" Amber took her mother's right hand and placed the catalog in a compartment for a moment, "You're Mommy. Everybody loves you." Sniffling and thankful she was wearing sunglasses so nobody could see how red her eyes got, Mindy kissed Amber's hand.

…

Three days later. Completely giddy over the little blue thermometer-like stick which read 'pregnant', Mindy clapped her hands together and held them over her mouth not to scream as Trish looked at the results herself with a smile. Raising her medium-toned eyebrows with a long sigh, Trish stiffened and dropped the hand holding the test stick.

"Well Meem," eagerly Mindy awaited the 'congratulations' or SOME form of happy acknowledgement, "This must be it, huh?" Mindy nodded along while trying to keep her face from becoming saturated with tears. "Everything you ever wanted is coming true, huh?"

"Yes!" Mindy giggled with a shudder, trying not to bounce like a thirteen year old girl.

"The ideal happy ending for Meem; you think it's gonna be Mommy and Daddy plus baby makes three and your kids are his kids, and his kids are your kids, and it's just gonna be one big happy family, right?" Not liking the way that all came out, Mindy gave no reaction. "You think you're just gonna get married and live happily ever fucking after with a man that's twice your age and has a BOYFRIEND who hates your guts and isn't even interested in women! Meem, you fricken idiot!"

"What?" taken aback, she moved back a step and clutched her lower abdomen.

"You heard me damn well, Meem! You're an idiot! You meet this guy not too long ago, CHASE HIM DOWN key words! YOU" she poked Mindy's chest harshly, "chased HIM! Doesn't something seem OFF about that to you?"

"I-"

"He. Doesn't. Love you. The FIRST sign of 'no-no' was the fact that YOU went out of your way for HIM when if he was TRULY interested he would have frigged Mark and came after YOU, don't ya think?" No response from the trembling Mindy. "Of course he went along with it and got with ya, you're the most desirable woman in the world that fucks anyone who pays a dime of attention to her because you're pathetic! You think its normal that he won't give up Mark? Hell no, Meem! You think anybody can realistically have a relationship with you? Even KANE had women on the side; he impregnated LITA for Christ's sake! You think because James has no problem fucking you that it's love? He NEVER 'loved' you! YOU forced the relationship because you couldn't face the fact that he too, doesn't fucking like you! No matter what he says you will ALWAYS be second-best" she stopped herself with a snort while popping her weight to the right, "Second best…what am I even talking about? He loves his SISTER he carries a picture of her in his fucking wallet! The only woman he ever loved is DEAD and NO, Meem; you will NEVER live up to the fuzzy memory of her for him. You're a MANIAC who doesn't even know what day of the week it is, you think guys find that attractive?"

"No" she dipped her head and tried to stare at her feet.

"He didn't want to come out here with you, Meem. He didn't want a 'relationship' if that's what you call it, with you Meem, and he certainly doesn't want to actually marry and commit to you never mind this baby bullshit that you got yourself caught up in. You don't even have a PLACE in his mind and now you're carrying his baby. That's just GREAT, Meem! That ring on your finger is BULLSHIT you boxed him into a corner and that ring is only there to keep ya from hanging yourself."

"No…" scoffing the ground with her bare feet she frowned, swaying like a toddler.

"Meem" sighing she ran a hand through her hair, "Do you honestly think you're the type of chickadee guys look at and go, 'oh yeah, I TOTALLY want to dedicate the rest of my life to THAT!' You're INSANE, Meem! You're a psychopathic slut and lemme tell ya" she snorted, "it is most certainly NOT attractive, alright sweetie? He wants Mark. All he wants is Mark you had it right when you said he'd put you on a stake for him. And" holding up a finger she stood toe-to-toe with her twin, "I've got an even BIGGER newsflash for you, if that Annabelle were to somehow come back from the dead he'd drop your ass so fast your head would spin. Even if it were the POSSIBILITY of him seeing her for one more MINUTE he'd kill you. You're nothing to him. You're some piece of ass he managed to knock up and-"

"I'm SORRY, Trisha okay?" sniffling and trembling from tears she shrieked, "I love him! I love him so much-"

"Too bad it's the most one-sided relationship I've ever seen. If there was a window for him to never have gone down this path you know damn well he woulda taken it. Because just like KANE did to YOU, you're doin' it to him now. Just…" shaking her head she shrugged, "let him go before he hurts you. You know its coming as do I, he's GOING to drop your ass within the first week that baby is born. Nobody can truly love a schizophrenic disaster. Not even me" Mindy looked like she was about to be executed, "I try though; I try very hard to pretend I love you…but it's simply not working. You were one of those faulty people that shoulda been locked away or killed off before you were able to be unleashed into the world; because the world doesn't want people like you. That's why you're an entertainer; people like to point and laugh at you thanking their stars that they weren't born like YOU. Chelsea's fucked for life because of YOU and your shitty pregnancy weight and history of both cocaine and meth. I'm NOT going to comfort you when James leaves because I warned you in advance to get outta there. Mommy and Daddy were right about you…" eyeballing her bawling twin she sighed, "there isn't a thing you bring to the table other than misery."

"I know" she nodded meekly, hugging herself and shivering strongly, "I know I know I know, Trisha I'm sorry-"

"What's its name?" she pointed to her belly and Mindy swallowed hard.

"Elizabeth"

"Oh" she smiled thinly, but then developed a glint in her eye which Mindy didn't like, "I'm surprised it's not Annabelle…or CAROLINE!"

"I should kill you for that" barring her teeth Mindy went to grab her throat but stopped, "Better yet…" wiping her eyes and trying to breathe right she cried, "Why don't you ask JAMIE that? I am sure he will be very thrilled!"

With that she stormed out of the room a blubbering mess and ran out the back door, across the patio, along the boardwalk, and down the plank stairs onto the sand so she could drop to the sand and cry.

…

"Dad, she's been out there all day I don't like it" Cooper pointed out one of the windows in the great room towards Mindy, who was lying on top of a supine Cotton with Chelsea in her arm and Connor making a sandcastle to her right. Her attention was dead-set on the ocean and nothing else, she hadn't moved from that position once.

"She's not feeling too hot" Trish responded to their curiosity while walking by with Amber, "Had a bit of a shocker this morning."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James pulled his eyes from the window when Trish shot him a smug glare.

"You love her so much why don't ya take some time outta your day and go find out" with that she left, causing Cooper's fist to clench and his jaw to drop.

"Next time that cunt comes my way she's dead" Cooper snarled when James held out an arm in front of him and shook his head.

"That's her sister; you want to get me killed?"

"I don't care. She's a fake BITCH and I can't stand her"

"Neither can I" with a heavy sigh James headed out one of the glass French doors onto a patio.

"Make sure she's alright, Dad" Cooper switched his gaze back to Mindy worriedly, "Make sure she didn't say anything to her"

"Doubt it" he dismissed while closing the door behind him, "I might have fucked with her medication."

Though he approached Mindy she still didn't move from her spot near the water lying over Cotton with Chelsea.

"Daddy, Mommy's sad" Connor frowned while pointing to Mindy, "Make it stop make it stop"

"Baby Doll?" gently removing Chelsea from her arm, he touched her face with a frown when she didn't respond, "Baby Doll, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" curling her lips for a moment to moisten them, she lifted her head from Cotton's neck to be pulled to her feet in a backwards hug and kissed on the neck.

"It doesn't look like nothing" bumping his nose against her jaw he frowned, "Are you sick or something?" Yes, she was dying internally by him touching her that way but didn't show it.

"No."

"No?" he tightened his hold and tried to look her in the eye, but she refused eye contact, "Baby Doll, what's the matter with you? Did I do something in particular to piss you off?"

"No." Beyond frustrated with the monotony in her tone, he took a moment to get thoughts off whacking sense into her out of his head.

"If you don't tell me I can't help you. I'm sorry but I don't read minds, alright? I'd love to say I could for you, but unfortunately I'm not gifted in that-"

"I'm pregnant, Jamie" she smiled weakly, still not looking at him, "I taked the test this morning when you wented downstairs, we are having Elizabeth."

"What?" he asked with a grin, laughing gently and ripping her into am embrace, placing kisses all over her face though they weren't returned, "Why are you upset, Baby Doll? What's wrong?" his smile vanished, not liking her demeanor at all. Sniffling as his hold on her tightened, she craned her neck to have her chin lifted by his hand.

"Do you love me, Jamie?" Taken aback at the question, he nodded and kissed her only to have her pull away and almost stumble over Cotton, who rose and stood as a barrier behind her. "Why? Tell me why."

"Why are you drilling me like this?" it was so not like her. "Is someone-"

"If you DID love me you would not have a problem telling me why" she answered shortly, desperately hiding her cloudy eyes and running a hand through her hair. Still frozen from the sudden inquiry, he reached his free arm out and tried to hug her but she ripped the arm away.

"Baby Doll," he was never good with words like this, "you're beautiful…" bad answer holy shit bad answer, "I've never met anyone quite like you"

"So I am INTERESTING" she spat coldly, shaking her head in disdain, "So you do not love me at all, but find me INTERESTING because I'm crazy!"

"NO! That's not what I meant"

"You know what" letting the tears fall freely down her face she shrugged and slapped her hands to her thighs, "Trisha was right" his eyes narrowed at the mentioning of her name, "This is my fault."

"What the hell are you talking about, Baby Doll? Did she say something to you?"

"This is all my fault…" she paced around and kept a hand tangled in her hair, looking at him drearily, "I took you away from Mark when you were HAPPY" she stamped her foot, "and now you are MISERABLE and I putted you in a box and you feel stuck!"

"Not at all…" finally getting the arm around her he pulled her close so she sobbed into his abdomen, "What did she say to you, huh?" holding Chelsea made it hard to get his hand on her face, "What did that thing say to you?" Still she wouldn't let it go, panicking she was crying so hard.

"This is all my fault my fault my fault I maded you miserable it's all my fault"

"HEY!" feeling he had no choice he grabbed her around the arm roughly and looked her in the eye, "You think that ring would be on your finger and my baby would be inside you if I didn't love you?" No response but a glaze over her eyes. "You tell me everything that was said and I'll deal with her, you understand?"

"You know what?" shrugging she hated talking about herself it wasn't important enough, so she omitted any sting Trish gave her and simply focused on him, "She said that she was surprised you did not name our baby Annabelle or Caroline." He didn't need to hear anymore, Mindy was pulled into a rough kiss before he handed Chelsea back to her and flicked out his knife. He'd make up with her later, it wasn't terribly important. Trish though, unfortunately, was about to end up on the wrong end of his knife.


	51. Chapter 51

**Debwood-1999**: I've seen a picture of the dress that is the basis for Mindy's wedding dress and it is totally bitchin. She would rock that shit very well. Trish's switch to uber bitch is going to cost her because you just don't do that shit to someone James loves. It's not good for your health. And your story is called The Brood? I'll make sure to check that out soon *nods* **NeroAnne**: Amber is crazy smart so she knows a lot about a lot of things, and style is one of them. Trish…oh Trish…if she only knew what James was, she would know to keep her mouth firmly closed. **DarkMage6**: You're not the only one. **Menaji**: Yeah, at least Mindy and James get to have their baby. That conversation with Mindy and Trish was just painful; I've reread it like a dozen times and I still wince at it. Trish really fucked with Mindy's head big time. **EternalxInsanity**: I would like to kidnap Amber too but I wouldn't risk it. Mindy would not be happy about that. And James plans to take really good care of his Baby Doll. Hurting her will not be allowed at all. **Nooks**: Mark will be back soon enough, don't you worry about that. **slashdite**: Mindy doesn't really have the mental capabilities to just blow off the shit Trish said. It's easy to have doubt when nobody's really ever loved her or treated her like an actual human being. There's twenty eight years of emotional damage on top of her being mentally ill. It's not going to go away overnight. Mark is still on the way and he doesn't know yet. James will wait until he's actually there before breaking the news.

…

_A loud crash from downstairs woke James up from his slumber. The crash was quickly followed by lots of yelling, which caused him to groan. It was only nine in the morning and his parents were already trying to kill each other. He put his pillow over his ears and tried to block out the noise but it was no use. They were being way too fucking loud. _

"_You go fucking get him!" Joseph roared, the crash following that indicating that he had just thrown something made out of glass. "He's your fucking demon spawn!"_

"_Mine?" Caroline shrieked, her voice sending chills up James's spine. "I didn't fucking get myself pregnant! That was your fucking fault!"_

"_Oh Jesus Christ," James muttered. He rolled out of bed and ventured out of his bedroom so he could go downstairs and see just what the fuck was going on. He knew that doing this was practically suicide, but there was no use in hiding. He had a sneaking suspicion that they were talking about him anyway and they would be coming upstairs to kick his ass for whatever stick was up their ass this time._

"_There he is," Joseph said as soon as James walked into the living room. "Fucking talk to your child!"_

_Caroline gave Joseph a dirty look before grabbing James by the arm and practically throwing him down on the couch. "Your retarded friend fucking broke another god damn window," she hissed angrily. "Did you know that? Huh?" She slapped him across the face when he stayed silent. "ANSWER ME!"_

"_Mark didn't do anything," James said defensively, resisting the urge to put his hand up to his face. Doing that was practically begging her to slap him again. "He doesn't even come here if he can help it, so-"_

"_Ah, but he hates me," Caroline pointed out, her voice going back to its normal volume but holding a sick sweetness to it that immediately made James uneasy. "You all hate me…so really, it could've been any one of you that did it just to annoy the piss out of me."_

_James did his best not to flinch as Caroline reached into the couch cushion. There was nothing more he would love to do than knock her teeth down her throat, but despite being one of the two biggest boys in the fifth grade (the other being Mark of course), he was no match for her at this point. For someone who was only a couple of inches taller than the average woman and being thin as a rail, she was as strong as an ox and as ruthless as…well James didn't really know what the fuck to compare her to. His first guess was Satan but he doubted that bastard was anywhere near as evil as she was._

"_Here we go," she said, taking a wire hanger out from the cushions. James kept his eyes directly on the object, doing his best to keep his face completely blank. The day she had tried to kill him with one of those things was still fresh in his mind…in fact, that was his very first memory. _

"_Now tell me James," she said slowly, waving the sharp end of the thing just a couple of inches away from his face. "Who do you think did it? Was it Mark…or was it Annabelle?" She smirked as he refused to answer. "Silence won't save anybody today James. You either tell me who it was or I'll just punish them both. I have to make sure I get the right person."_

"_Fuck you," he said defiantly, finally flinching when the end of the wire hanger came just a millimeter from his right eye. She laughed at the look on his face, the hanger coming closer and closer…_

"DAD!"

James jumped about a foot in the air, almost popping Cooper right in the mouth as he was shaking off the memory. "I'm fine," he muttered, his whole body jittery now.

Cooper shook his head in disbelief. "You don't look fine. You look like you saw a ghost or something." He cast a look towards the window. "What did Mindy say to you?"

"I'll explain later," James said gruffly, wanting to get down to business so he could take his mind off of memories that were better of being buried. "Where's Amber?"

"Watching TV in the-"

"Take her outside. Don't let her come back in until I give you the ok." James was already starting to walk around Cooper and begin his hunt for Trish.

"Wait, why? What is going on? Dad!" Cooper let out a groan when he kept getting ignored, but then he could be heard persuading Amber to come outside with him. James was glad that he at least was doing that. There was no way in hell he could allow Amber to hear or see what he was about to do to her aunt. She didn't need to get traumatized because of this issue. It was bad enough that she was Glen's daughter; he didn't want to add anything to that damage if he could help it.

The sound of the radio playing led James to the room Trish had been staying in since they had arrived. He tried to just open it but found that it was locked. Not to be denied, he raised his foot and kicked the door wide open, scaring the shit out of Trish. "What the hell are you doing?' she yelled, jumping back in fright when he slammed the door shut behind him and hurled her stereo into the wall. "Have you fucking lost your mind?"

"Can't lose what you don't have, you stupid bitch," he growled. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall. "Now normally I'm not one to commit violence against women," he said, leaving out the part that he really only hurt a woman when he killed one. That part could come later. "But Mindy is fucking beyond upset at the moment and not only is she under the impression that I don't actually love her, but she told me that you're surprised that I didn't name our baby Annabelle…or Caroline." He smirked as Trish tried to get out of his grip. "Now the Annabelle comment…well, I guess that could be forgivable. But Caroline…oh baby, that's another story. You don't know ANYTHING about what my mother. If Mindy told you things, believe me, you don't even know the worse of it."

Trish said something that was completely unintelligible due to the fact that he still had her by the throat. "What was that?" he asked, releasing her from his grip. "Speak up bitch, I didn't hear you."

She rubbed her throat and glared at him for a minute before speaking again. "I don't care what your mother did to you," she said angrily. "So save the sob story for someone who does care." She tried to storm out but got caught and held back by the arm. "Let me go!"

"Tell me what else you said to Mindy," James ordered, wanting to just waste her right this second but realizing that he needed to find out exactly what was messing with his Baby Doll's mind at the moment. If she wasn't going to tell him, this bitch was going to. He would make sure of that.

"Fine!" she said in exasperation. She gave him a hateful look. "You want to know what I said? I told her the truth. Your guys' relationship is bullshit. You don't love her. You love Mark. You and him were happy as can be when Mindy and I came to the house that one day. But then she set her sights on you and began pursuing you and then you gave in because you felt sorry for her, just like everyone else does. But the truth is, she's got you feeling like you're trapped in a corner with this ring and this baby and now you have to lie and say she's not second best when it comes to Mark-or third best, if we put Annabelle back in the picture. I mean, you would drop Mindy in a split second if Annabelle rose from the grave and came back to you. And honestly, you would be better off doing whatever it was you were doing with those two. Mindy is a psychopathic, schizo fucking train wreck who should have been locked away-"

James, who had actually been stunned for a second by the words leaving Trish's mouth, had finally heard enough. The fact that this bitch seriously thought that she knew anything about him and his feelings was insulting. Forgoing his knife for the moment, he grabbed her by her blonde locks and smashed her face into the mirror that was hanging up in the wall. The glass shattered and she cried out in pain, but he wasn't satisfied with just that. Keeping a firm grip on her hair, he dragged her over to her desk and began smashing her face into it over and over again, not stopping until he was sure her face was broken. "Stupid fucking bitch," he growled, tossing her down to the floor and getting out his knife. He almost stabbed her right then and there, but something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Kicking Trish so she would stay down, he went over to the closet and opened it, grabbing a wire hanger that had nothing on it. "You don't know me. You don't know anything about my relationships…" He started to straighten out the hanger but then he dropped it, unable to get past the memories he associated with it. "And believe me honey, you're never going to find out." He grabbed her as she was trying to crawl towards the door, flipping her over to her back as he took his knife out of his pocket. "Oh and by the way, I just thought you should know that you are much MUCH uglier than your sister."

"MINDY!" Trish screamed, trying to kick him away. "HELP M-"

He brought the knife down directly on her throat, getting hit in the face as the blood began to spurt out of her. He yanked the knife back out and then brought it down again, repeating this action over and over again until the neck muscles that connected her head to the rest of her body were looser than wet noodles. "And here…we…GO!" He tossed his knife down and grabbed her skull, pulling on it until her head came right off her body. "There we go!" he said cheerfully, staring at her head like he had just caught a prize fish or something. "Personally Trish, I think this is a much MUCH better look on you." He laughed insanely before staring down at the rest of her body. There was a giant bloodstain underneath her corpse and he doubted very much that the expensive carpet would ever be the same again. But in his mind, it had at least gotten ruined in a very very noble cause.


	52. Chapter 52

**Kaneslady1974**: If she had not repeated the things she said to Mindy, he might not have done it. Then again, he could have done it anyway-it's hard to tell what he'll do sometimes. Her repeating the shit she said to Mindy though really did seal her fate. We're glad you're enjoying this. It makes us feel all happy inside lol. **Debwood-1999**: The only one I can think who is more deserving is Glen himself. **Nooks**: The true Lawson rage was definitely woken up right there. Sorry you don't feel good. Hope you feel better soon. **DarkMage6**: You're right. That's her twin he just offed; even if she was being a bitch they were still sisters. Although knowing Mindy, her reaction might not be quite what you think it'll be. **EternalxInsanity**: James is definitely not playing with a full deck but we love him because of it. And Vermi and I are awesomely demented *nods* It's quite fun. **Menaji**: And that's totally understandable *nods* What James did was totally nuts. **NeroAnne**: It was a very bad time to have that kind of flashback. It really did not help anything when he went to confront Trish. And yeah, we killed Trish…I blame James for it. It was his idea *nods* **slashdite**: James is pretty good at getting bitches out of the way if he wants them out of his way.

This chapter marks the halfway point in this story and believe me, we're going to hit some real crazy shit in the upcoming chapter *laughs evilly*

…

Thank god most of the west coastline was covered in massive cliffs. James didn't want to dispose of the body anywhere near the property incase Mindy or Amber were to suddenly stumble upon it; Chelsea wouldn't know what the fuck it was never mind what to do with it. Calling Connor for assistance, they dismembered her in that very room before stuffing the remaining pieces of her body into some of her empty suitcases and bringing them down the stairs to his trunk to make the simple disposal easier. The carpet on the other hand…that was a tricky one. Trish's room was black and white for the most part, and of course the god damn carpet was white all rich people felt the need for white fucking floors because they had a thousand god damn people to maintain it; Mindy was no exception.

Locating the laundry room he found the bleach and simply doused the floor while convincing Connor it was a game of some sort to pick up the shattered mirror; he'd have to buy her a new one of those as well as more bleach; though he was sure she didn't do laundry. The staff did everything; Mindy only cooked because she was afraid of being poisoned, and thankfully Amber had filled him in on all this during his tour of the place on the first day.

"Almost got it, Daddy! Almost got it!" Connor rapidly cleaned the mess and moved onto the broken stereo, "I get cookies after all!"

"Yes you will" reaching over from scrubbing the rug he ran a hand over the top of Connor's head as he scrambled for the stereo, "When I get Baby Doll more bleach I'll buy you some." Speaking of…while finishing up the best bleach-job he could manage on the floor he rose and moved towards one of the massive hall windows facing the beach, where he saw Amber running around like a maniac while shaking a mega-horseshoe crab at everyone. Chelsea was on the sand trying to stick her hand up Cotton's nose, and thankfully Cotton had the temperament of a Labrador retriever and condoned it. Still looking, not far from Cotton and Chelsea was Cooper and Mindy.

At first she was hysterically crying yelling some incoherent things at him while he just stood and took it before reeling her into a hug and speaking lowly to her ear, getting a reluctant nod and sniffle from her as they held hands walking knee-deep in the chilly water. She shivered and tried to run away in fear of being dragged under when he picked her up and walked waist-deep in his clothes, only allowing her toes to dip in the water while explaining some huge philosophical thing to her. Her hands ran through his windswept hair and groomed it, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek before continuing to cling to him for dear life. He faked dropping her and she screamed, crawling all over him to stay out of the water to his laughter. Enough of that, Cooper had everything under control. He'd tell him what Trish exactly poisoned her with later.

"Am I done now, Daddy?" Connor frowned while coming up from moving the garbage bags full of broken mirror and stereo into the trunk, "Do I get cookies now, huh? Do I do I?" Snapped out of his momentary daze, James nodded stiffly and pointed towards the direction of the garage door. There was no way he could leave Connor knowing what he did, he'd tell Baby Doll. He had to break it to her, and it wasn't going to be pretty at all. At the end of the day Trish was still her twin sister.

…

The body was disposed of into the Pacific one emptied suitcase at a time in sporadic locations. Connor and Snoopy sat in the passenger seat wordlessly while James did what he had to, taking the garbage (which included the bloodied suitcases) and also disposing of them in random dumpsters until all evidence was gone. Though he wasn't the most technology savvy person in the world, his phone didn't ring or anything; he didn't know whether that was a really good thing or really bad thing he was gone at least two hours disposing.

…

"What kind of cookies do you want?" James asked while pacing about the strange aisles of the yuppie Malibu grocery store, poor Snoopy was confined to the car while Connor excitedly ran about the bakery staring at all the possible choices he could have as reward. Though James felt nothing at first, the reality of what he did was starting to fester in his mind. Yes, what she said was deplorable and she deserved death…but that was Mindy's twin sister. He didn't even ask for permission he just went ahead with it. She probably would never speak to him again but he had to tell her, he hated lying he couldn't lie about this. He'd been thinking of ways to kindly deliver the news, he knew she liked candy and whatnot so while Connor was stacking up on his reward James looked for something Mindy would like. Ice cream was always a winner; Mindy loved ice cream of any kind, but it wasn't good enough. Furrowing his brow and glancing around the stands full of fancy-looking desserts he found these mega-soft sugar cookies with a thick layer of icing on top and sprinkles. They couldn't have screamed 'Mindy' any louder.

"Who are those for, Daddy?" Connor frowned while placing his plethora of cookies down by the checkout ribbon, waiting impatiently for James to place the bleach and cookies separate from Connor's reward.

"Baby Doll" he answered in a croak, handing the chick at the register his credit card and just charging everything. Cash was so annoying and he ended up with a mountain of loose change that he wanted to throw out the window it was so useless.

"Is it her birthday?" Connor watched the lady bag it with wide eyes when James shook his head absently.

"No."

"Then why are you buying her presents?" Connor stamped his foot as James tried to lead him out the exit, "I want presents TOO, Daddy that's not fair it's not her birthday-"

"Did I kill your brother?" That shut him up. Moments later after a pouting Connor climbed into the passenger seat, guilt took over and he reached an arm to wrap it around Connor as he drove. "I'm sorry."

"Fine. Mean" Connor stuck his tongue out and folded his arms across his chest as James frantically looked about for something else to do for her so she wouldn't hate him even more than she already did thanks to the she-bitch that was no more.

…

By the time James and Connor got back Mindy was already freaking out looking for Trish after dinner. Cooper didn't know what to say, so he stalled any way he could while Amber innocently helped her look. Watching the car pull up the driveway and her sister nowhere to be found, Mindy didn't need to know the exact whereabouts of her twin…because she'd never find her.

…

Lying on a flat part of the rooftop in the same tight white tank top and long white ruffled skirt she had on earlier in the day was Mindy. Her hair was splayed behind her in a massive black swirl and her right arm was extended horizontally, gazing at the stars. She had run off before James could enter the house and sulked. Despite everyone calling her name in a panic she didn't let anyone know where she was, but Amber knew each and every hiding place. She came out there to hide from Kane often, so after realizing every other place worth hiding in was no longer an option, Amber led James to the window that he could crawl out of to carefully climb up and reach her.

It was a very rough maneuver for him, but he managed to fit out one of the hall bathroom windows and drop to the roof, following Amber's finger up to Mindy.

What felt like a new pink cashmere blanket wrapped Mindy into a cocoon and she was pulled into James's lap, suddenly showered all over the side of her face with kisses and his arms kept her compact to his chest, frightened to look her in the eye. His eyes dropped to her face though she made no acknowledgement, just that blank slate stare she gave everyone.

"Baby Doll" he choked, resting his chin on top of her head and taking a deep breath, "what you told me today…" he didn't know if this was the right beginning or not he was freaked the fuck out, "it…" he exhaled disappointedly, totally unable to word this, "I can't tell you what it made me think-"

"So you did what you had to because she was mean to you" Mindy responded while keeping her eyes straightforward, almost in a daze. He cringed, kissing the top of her head and petting her hair like a cat from anxiety.

"I shouldn't have done it, I wasn't thinking I can never think when Satan's brought up it snaps something in me-I killed her I chopped her fucking head off and scattered her remains in the-" she tensed. She fucking tensed underneath him and was vibrating like one of those chairs at Brookstone underneath him. "Baby Doll, I didn't ask you I never meant it to hurt you, I just-"

"It was my fault" she sniffled while shaking her head, putting him into a panic and he tried in vain to turn her head to look him in the eye.

"No, it was me it was all me I shouldn't have even-"

"She saided mean things that made you very sad, but I should not have tolded you" she whimpered, bringing those child-sized hands to her temples and snapping her knees to her chest, "She talked about your mommy I thoughted I had to tell you I forgoted how much she hurt you when you told me"

"Shhh" his voice dropped to a whisper it was all he could force out, "no, no, no…" he kissed her icy forehead, "no. It was MY fault I can't ask you to forgive me any more than I-"

"Do not ask for it" her eyes didn't move from the ocean now, swallowing hard and letting the tears fall down her face at the thought of what he did, "You did nothing wrong."

"What? Are you insane? I-" he cut himself off before he got into even more trouble but she skirted right by his questions.

"Jamie, you did not do anything…" she tried not to cry in front of him but her chest was killing her, "wrong. I maded her mad and then I maded you mad and you did the right thing to protect yourself."

"No!" he grabbed her chin and forced eye contact, "Baby Doll, I brutally murdered your twin!"

"I don't care how you did it" she snipped coldly, "It was my fault. I am not mad at you"

"I don't care WHAT you are" he kissed her throat and pulled a square box out of his pocket, "I'll do anything to make it up to you; anything you want, just say it!"

"No" her eyes dropped to the box as he opened a double-banded pearl bracelet with a large diamond shaped like a lily and gold diamonds in the center of the flower, "Why are you doing this?" she asked in dismay as he put the bracelet on her wrist and kissed it, "You did not do anything wrong, stop saying sorry!"

"I'll say sorry for the rest of my god damn life if I have to, do you understand what I did?" he admired the way the colors of the bracelet looked with her skin for a moment and with a sniffle she glanced at the same wrist and cried.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do it! She was mean to you so you had to kill her, I understand! I understand what she saided about you was so mean but I should not have telled you and there it is my fault-"

"So what would you rather do?" he snapped her eyes to his with a slight shake of the head, "Just take the mind fuck and bottle it up inside so you become miserable?"

"I already AM incase ya have not picked up on that" she replied while resting her head on his chest incase he tried to hit her, but he didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me everything else that came out of her mouth?"

"What else?" she asked blindly, obviously playing dumb but he shook his head.

"A lot more was relayed to you other than alternate names for our daughter" he tried not to scowl, and she shook her head.

"It was not important."

"WHY?" he yelled at her, unaware of the volume of his voice, "WHY is it not important? She completely FUCKED your pretty little head"

"It doesn't matter" she dismissed bitterly, "It was nothing. She said nothing to me she was worried for YOU!" she yelled right back, "LOOK AT ME!"

"I AM looking at you" he said a lot calmer than he wanted to, "I've BEEN looking at you…and I hate the way everyone plays you like a god damn fiddle all the time."

"She did not 'play' me. She telled me the truth and I did not want to hear it because I love you so much, Jamie"

"She didn't know what the hell she was talking about she was just filling your head with lies to the point that-"

"You were happy" was all she could get out, trembling with bleary eyes, "You were so HAPPY with Mark before me and she knew it. Then I camed" she gasped, "and I taked you away from him…and now" ignoring the tightening of his hold on her she shivered, "I have you stuck because you want Mark back; Mark is not crazy. Mark does not make you do things you do not like to do-"

"What have you made me do that I've objected to?" he tried to spin her whole body around so he could force her attention, "And what makes you think I'm not happy with you? How would you, or your sister, or ANYONE know that if I haven't said anything?"

"You don't need to" that pang in her chest that she always hated came back, "You're the only perfect person I ever knew;"

"I am NOT by any means-"

"Yes you are" she looked him in the eye, "I did not believe in God until I met you; then I knew he had to be real because he gaved me you…" ignoring his aghast expression she sobbed, "but he hates me and made me bad so I can't have anybody."

"Fuck that mother fucker I love you"

"No you don't! You feel SORRY for me! You want Mark! When you see him again you will be so happy because-"

"I AM happy and if you tell me that I don't love you one more time-"

"I don't deserve you" she replied softly, "I am bad"

"You don't have an evil bone in your body, that's a façade you put up I know you better than that" lifting the wrist which the bracelet loosely hung from he kissed her wrist, "If someone upsets you by all means"

"It was not important"

"It was important to ME I'm marrying you" he shook his head drearily as her eyes dropped.

"Because you WANT to or because you HAVE to"

"I WANT to"

"I don't believe you" her eyes narrowed and she scowled, "but it's OKAY, Jamie!" reaching up she grabbed his face with one hand and wept, "I TOLD you you don't have to love me back, I still love you no matter what, you're everything to me it's okay"

"If I told you I'd do anything for you-"

"You will not I don't want you to 'do' anything. You are fine as you are I should be doing more for you" whimpering as he moved his forehead against hers she inhaled sharply, "I don't want you to lie to make me happy. You love Mark…if you gotted the choice to marry either of us you would marry Mark it is okay-"

"You don't know that"

"But I DO, Jamie!" balling her fists she swatted the air and wept, "I KNOW you would! And it's OKAY! I don't love you any less or think anything bad! Nothing can make me-"

"I had the chance to marry Mark more than I could ever tell you after being together longer than you've even been alive, Baby Doll, but I didn't. I want YOU"

"But WHY, Jamie?" she pleaded through her teeth in dismay, "WHY me? You had two people you loved more than anybody ever, you can't-"

"You're stubborn as hell, do you know that?" Eluding answering she nestled into his shoulder and hugged him back finally.

"I can't hold onto me" she whimpered gently, "I went and got you, but I can't hold onto you either. I can't keep anything"

"Well why not?" he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "It's not a one-way thing I love you more than I want to think about"

"And when does real life step in?" she asked gravely, clinging to his shirt and shivering, "When does Mark come back and you realize you don't want me?"

"That's not going to happen"

"You say that now" she replied tersely, "You have not lived with me enough to know how crazy I am, I-" she shuddered, "I keep fucking rocks under my bed to throw at the biting fairy when she comes for me in the morning! And the floor man makes me not get out of bed because he will cut my ankles off! And Natasha yells at me for being stupid things and Mommy-"

"I don't care. You are what you are. You're unique…you're an oddball but it's great; you're witty as hell with those little snippy" he pinched her nose and she tried to hold the giggle, "remarks you shoot people when you think they're not expecting it. You're gifted in all sorts of random crap" she smiled weakly, "you make ME mentally stable, god knows how you accomplished THAT one…I couldn't ask for a better mother for Elizabeth, I can do anything with you and you'll go along with it, you're my hunting partner" she giggled, "you're sexy, you've got a face that I can't stop looking at-"

"You're just saying this to make me feel better"

"Is it working?"

"Yeah" that was a complete and total lie. "Thank you."

"For what?" he raised an eyebrow before pecking the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it" smiling weakly, she touched his face and pecked him on the mouth before standing to go inside, which of course he shadowed the whole way and helped her into an open window. She began to head towards their bedroom when he swept her into a carry and kissed her cheek.

"Oh no you don't"

"Hey!" she kicked the air and shook her head, "Jamie! Hey!"

"You shush, woman" he brought her to the kitchen in a carry and sat her in front of a vase full of purple and pink roses with lilacs alongside a tray of the cookies he'd bought her. Her eyes widened, craning her neck to stare at him like he was on something. "I love you."

"Jamie…" staring at the display in front of her and gazing at the bracelet on her wrist she wanted to die. She could never disagree or be angry with him, but due to mind fuck ultra she had a hard time believing his intentions. He never addressed Trish's words, therefore scared the fuck out of her to the point that she actually felt dejected.


	53. Chapter 53

**Debwood-1999:** It came out to Mindy already without really needing to be said. She knew as soon as James came home what had happened. He'll never go into details about how he did it but yeah, she knows. And she's not asking for apologies or gifts because she's justifying it all in her head. Trish upset James so James killed her to protect himself. It's as simple as that in her mind. **DarkMage6**: James definitely wants to do away with Kane…he'll get his chance sooner than he thinks. And a girl Kane can't control? Oooh boy, that could end bloody. **Nooks**: Yeah James is a romantic serial killer…it's kind of an oxymoron isn't it? Connor: *waves* Hi Nooksy! Give me cookies and me love you long time! **NeroAnne**: Ew, I hate essays *hugs* Their relationship is definitely out of the ordinary but it's hard to deny their sweetness (usually anyway). **EternalxInsanity**: She's definitely not mad at James. The mind fuck Trish pulled on her is just making her really paranoid and insecure. James is hell bent on pulling her through it though. **slashdite**: There won't be long to wait for Mark because…well here he is! *points to this chapter*

…

After waking up early to dope Mindy up with her drug filled strawberry milkshake and watching her go off downstairs to start the wedding planning with Amber, James went back to sleep until his cell phone began to ring. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered. To say he was not a morning person would be an understatement. He reluctantly opened his eyes and groaned loudly, taking a moment to mutter a slew of obscenities before grabbing it and answering it. "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"Who the fuck got such a high score on your pinball game?" Mark asked angrily. "I've been playing this fucking thing for an hour now and I still can't beat the bastard score. It's fucking mocking me and I'm about to toss this entire thing out into the garbage. It's pissing me the hell off."

James blinked several times, taken aback by what Mark had just said. "Uh…where are you Marky?"

"In your house in LA stupid! I just got here not that long ago. I was going to call you sooner but this evil pinball game from the Twilight Zone distracted me."

James barely repressed a chuckle. Mark sounded like he was actually pouting, which was just too funny. "I don't even remember buying a pinball machine," he said as he sat up and began hunting for his clothes. "Cooper probably got it and jacked the high score all up. He's good at that kind of stuff."

"That evil bastard," Mark growled. "I-FUCK!" There was a loud thump from his end and James was sure that Mark had just kicked the machine out of anger. "I give up! Fuck it, I'm done!"

James finally stopped holding back his laughter. It was too much to take. "You're a dummy Marky," he declared happily while doubling over and laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Fuck you Lawson," Mark growled, although it wasn't a very good one. That meant he wasn't anywhere close to meaning it. "Now get over here. I want to see you."

"Let me get dressed and tell everyone where I'm going," James said as he slipped on a clean pair of jeans. Now it was time to look for a shirt. "Cooper's the only one who knows you were coming up here at all. I haven't even brought it up to Mindy yet."

"Oh. Do I want to know why?"

James found a plain black t-shirt on the floor. After taking a quick sniff, he determined that it was clean enough to wear. "It's been crazy here Marky," he said as he slipped the shirt on and worked on finding his shoes. "Mindy's had a million things to do and I got some shit done-"

"Has Trish drove you up the wall yet?" Mark asked suddenly. "She drives Glen batshit crazy whenever she's in LA with him and Mindy. Running around acting like she owns everyone-"

"Well she won't be doing that anymore," James said darkly while he was putting his shoes on.

"Why not?" Mark asked. He almost sounded like he didn't want to know the answer to that question. "What did you do Lawson?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," James replied. Julie had texted him the address to his house out here the other day so he at least knew where he was going. "Believe me though, she deserved everything she got." He hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket before checking on everyone else's whereabouts. Cooper and Chelsea were still sleeping, Connor was running all around the house with Snoopy and Mindy and Amber were looking at some bridal magazine together. "No!" Mindy scolded when James attempted to sneak a peek. "It's not time for you to see yet!"

He pouted his lips and attempted to take another peek. "Why not? I want to see."

"Not until the wedding," Mindy said firmly. She marked the page she had been looking at before closing the magazine and swatting him away with it. "You sees it before the wedding, it's bad luck."

"Oh. Well damn it." James sat down next to her and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "That sucks."

"Yeah, well that's tradition." She frowned as she looked at his clothes. "Are you going somewhere Jamie?"

"Yeah. Mark decided it was a good idea to come up to sunny LA. I'm going to meet him and test the waters so I know whether I can tell him we're getting married and having a baby right off the bat or if I have to slowly build up to it. Marky's sensitive you know."

Mindy snorted and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah sure. And I'm Robert Einstein."

James blinked and then frowned. "Who's Robert Einstein?"

"The man who invented electricity," Mindy replied.

James knew that last bit wasn't true, but he wasn't going to argue with her about it now. "Are you sure you're okay with me going?"

"I'm not a baby Jamie," Mindy huffed, sitting up to her full height. "I'm a big girl."

He chuckled and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "I know you are Baby Doll." He grabbed a pillow from the couch and handed it to Amber. "Here, go wake Cooper up with this. He needs a good whack in the head every once in awhile so he knows to stay on his toes."

"Okay Daddy," Amber replied, taking both James and Mindy by surprise. She grabbed the pillow and ran out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. They both failed to find the words that would be proper after that declaration. When they both failed to come up with anything, she grabbed his hand and gave him a serious look. "You won't be gone forever, right?"

"Right," he assured her, kissing her hand gently before kissing her lips once again. "I don't want to be gone forever." He gently placed a hand on her stomach and smiled softly. "If Marky tries to keep me too long, I'll call, alright?"

"Okay," Mindy sighed. She glanced down at her stomach and giggled. "Soon she'll be kicking you when you touch her."

"I can hardly wait." He moved her hair back and gently kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her again before finally getting up and leaving. The drive to Mark took about a half hour. It would have taken a little less, but traffic was so congested that he had to get off the interstate and take a detour, which added an extra ten minutes to his trip. When he finally got to the house, he found Mark sitting out on the front porch waiting for him. "You break the pinball machine?" he asked with a smirk as he got out of the car.

Mark shook his head. "Not yet. But believe me, it will die if it keeps mocking me." He got up and waiting until James was halfway up the porch steps before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him into the house. James started to ask what the hell he was up to, but after he was slammed up against the wall and kissed for all he was worth, the answer was pretty obvious.

"I've missed you," Mark said breathlessly, allowing himself and James to catch their breath before starting with the kissing again.

James tried to say that he had missed Mark too, but he wasn't being allowed to talk long enough to do so. Finally he just gave up and pushed Mark down to the floor, literally taking him right then and there. After being so gentle with Mindy lately, it felt nice to be as rough as he wanted to be with Mark. Mark could take it with absolutely no problem. Hell, he actually seemed to want to take it, which was surprising. Usually he was at least _trying_ to fight for dominance. _He really must did miss me_.

Two rounds of rough sex and a half dozen massive rug burns on Mark's back later, the two of them wound up on the couch. It really wasn't big enough for both of them so James literally had to lay on top of Mark. He didn't mind that at all though. Mark may have been a cranky bastard more often than not, but he was comfy cranky bastard.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk right for a week, you jackass," Mark grumbled as he messed with James's hair.

James smirked and began tracing his fingers over Mark's tattoos. "You know you loved it," he said.

Mark grunted before changing the subject. "So what the fuck did you do to Trish? You kind of gave me this really weird feeling on the phone earlier."

James sighed and began running his fingers up and down Mark's side. "I killed her."

Mark looked startled by that confession. "You did what?"

"I killed her. I cut off her head, dismembered her body and dumped it in the ocean."

"Do I want to know why?"

"She mind fucked Mindy to the point where she was convinced I didn't actually love her. You should have seen how Mindy was. Trish practically broke her. And the bitch started talking about me like she knew me…cunt brought up Caroline and I lost it." James was leaving out the context in which Trish brought up Caroline because the baby conversation had not been had yet.

"Did you tell Mindy yet?"

"Yeah. And you know what? She actually _apologized_ to _me_. I butchered her twin sister but she was sorry because I got upset. The girl was mind fucked beyond belief and I get an apology." James sighed and shook his head. "Do you have any idea how weird that was? I mean…she thinks I'm perfect Marky."

Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Is that a problem?" he asked tiredly.

"No…it's just strange. I've never been perfect to anyone. You think I'm annoying-"

"No, I just say that you _can_ be annoying. You-"

"-Annabelle hated the fact that I was a killer, Cooper thinks I'm nuts for liking you and I can't even begin to know what Connor really thinks of me. I've been the fuckup for so long-"

"James, you ain't no fucking fuckup," Mark said firmly. "Are you nuts? Yes. Psychopathic? Most definitely. But on the scale of one to fuckup, you don't come close to fuckup."

James shook his head. "You'll probably sing a different tune when you find out what else I have to tell you."

"Oh yeah? Well what else is there?"

"Uh…" James decided to go with the safest revelation first. "I've taken Mindy hunting with me a couple times."

Mark just about choked to death on the breath he just took. "Are you fucking serious?" he asked in disbelief. "You…you took…you don't even take ME hunting!"

"Because you told me to quit asking you to go along!" James said defensively. "Remember? You stopped wanting to years ago. So sue me for finding someone who actually likes to come with me."

Mark rolled his eyes and moved James off of him so he could sit up. "That's a fucking risky move Lawson. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh don't worry, I do," James assured him.

Mark snorted in disbelief. "I doubt that," he muttered. He shook his head in disbelief before speaking again. "What else is there?"

"Uh…what?" James asked, trying to play dumb.

"Come on Lawson, don't bullshit me. I can tell there's more to this than what you're telling me." Mark smirked and pushed James playfully. "You're not the only one who can pick up on these signs you know."

James smiled back weakly. "Well…hypothetically, if I told you that Crispy's baby has been aborted and Mindy's now pregnant with my child and we were engaged, what would you say?"

Mark titled his head to the side, taking all of that in. "Oh Jesus Christ Lawson!" he finally exclaimed. "You leave for a few days and you do all that?"

"Well…yeah," James admitted. "I did it. Are you mad?"

Mark threw up his hands. "I don't know. I really don't know what I am. All I know is that I don't want to lose you."

"Well that's not happening," James said firmly. "Believe me, I am determined to find a way for you, Mindy and Cooper to live peacefully under one roof."

"Good luck with that," Mark said with a roll of his eyes. Things were quiet for a minute after that. James almost started to speak but Mark interrupted him. "Glen came to me and asked me for help," he confessed.

"He did?" James asked with a raised eyebrows.

Mark nodded. "I told him no and then he stormed out. I've got the feeling that he's going to do something stupid."

James stared at Mark for a long moment, thinking about what Glen could possibly try to do, especially if he found out the bun in Mindy's oven was not his anymore. "Come on," he grunted, grabbing Mark by the arm and pulling him up to the feet. "We need our clothes."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Because we're going back." James just had this really weird feeling now and it wasn't going to be shaken until he was positively sure that Mindy was alright.


	54. Chapter 54

**Nooks**: Connor: Yay, cookies! *runs off with them* We didn't forget that you're team Mark, but just so you know, James is glaring at you for that Mindy comment *nods* And you're helping to sign Glen's death certificate. Just so you know… **Debwood-1999**: You gotta remember that this is Glen we're talking about here. Going and doing something to Mindy is exactly the type of thing he'll go off and do. **EternalxInsanity**: *adds you to the list of people Glen has to deal with for hurting Mindy* If you want first dibs you'll have to push all three Lawsons out of the way and that sure as hell won't be easy. **NeroAnne**: Mark vs. the pinball machine is a battle of epic proportions lol I always have to go "awe" with Mindy and James. They really are too cute. Yeah, he's just so inappropriately happy about it. It's his way XD **DarkMage6**: Yeah, they definitely won't want to call the police…I agree with the guns and the hiding though. Glen is definitely far from likeable in this story. He's got major major issues he really needs help with (but will never ever get). **slashdite**: On the outside he's taking it quite well, but on the inside…well not so much. For the moment though, he realizes just blowing his top about it is not going to get him anywhere, especially with someone as stubborn as James. And yeah, it's kind of obvious where Glen ran off to. **Menaji**: That's fine. If I could get the stories on my phone I would still probably rather review off my computer anyway.

…

Seated at her grand piano in the process of constructing another self-written song, Mindy was trying out different methods of delivering the chorus both instrumentally and vocally.

"_My loveless light, I'm lost in you tonight. Waiting for you to turn around, Only to tear the whole world down!"_

"That's quite good, Minda-bug." Whipping her head around, she gasped as the massive hand dug into her scalp and ripped her out of the house by her hair.

…

"GLEN what the FUCK are you kidding me?" Mindy shrieked after he had stopped the car in the middle of fucking nowhere and literally knocked her out. Thankfully ring-experience had made her able to grab the door so she wouldn't hit the ground and screw her pregnancy, but he was around the parked vehicle so fast her hair was grabbed and he slammed her back to the car.

"YOU" he spat while slamming the door shut and tapping a finger to the tip of her nose, "have no room to talk, you conniving whore"

"Glen, I-" she flinched and turned her head away in fear of being hit when he gripped her chin and forced her head awkwardly back so she looked him in the eye. The terse, unreadable expression he wore always frightened her the most. She didn't know what he was thinking; he was so good at this it always made her listen.

"You wanted to meet my brother's boyfriend…" his voice trailed off dangerously, "Being as liberal as I am with you-"

"LIBERAL?" she hissed, slapping his hand off her, but he smacked the back of her head to the black side of the car, "When were you ever LIBERAL you kept me like a fucking Barbie locked in a cage!"

"Because I knew if I let you out THIS" distastefully he lifted her hand and glared at the engagement ring, "Would happen, you stupid FUCKING bitch that I hate!"

"So divorce me! Please! I BEG you!" she shouted coldly, scowling at him until the intense dread in his entire demeanor threw her off. Taking a couple hard breaths and staring at her like a lost puppy he released her throat and backed off a step. "Glen?" Slowly he shook his head, his eyes becoming cloudy to the point that she had to approach worriedly. "Glen, what are you doing?"

"What I-what am I DOING?" he yelled in a panic, "LOOK AT YOU! What are YOU doing to us? What are you doing to our children? You don't KNOW him you don't know anything ABOUT him how DARE you"

"I love him, Glen" she responded faintly, staring at her feet and trembling in fear, "It's over."

"HOW?" he shrieked, backhanding and going to pin her again when she hardened and pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You wanna know why?" she snarled, "THAT! THAT is EXACTLY why you and I are fucking done! You treat me like SHIT-"

"And you think that psychopath is any better other than the fact that he's pretty?"

"Yes" she nodded stiffly, "Actually-"

"He's a serial killer, Miranda" he spat, "He knows how to work people JUST LIKE YOU"

"No he's nice!" she crossed her arms and frowned, "He's nice he's nice he's nice you don't know him!"

"I don't WANT to know him, Bug!" he shrieked, grabbing her upper arms and sobbing, "He burned my fucking face he killed my mother! It wasn't my brother as much as I like to blame him it was fucking Lawson! And you want to marry this man you traitorous little-"

"Oh, but it's totally okay for you to get AMY pregnant, right? That's fine! Oh! And the Taylor Wane affair let's not forget THAT one!"

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you" he groaned when she barred her teeth.

"Damn right I'm not!"

"Yet I've allowed my brother, Jericho, Jeff Hardy, The Rock, Orton, John Cena, and god knows who else to slip by because that's OKAY, right? Because it was YOU everything is-"

"I HATE YOU!" feeling her own eyes begin to swell from tears she shoved him (though he didn't budge), "I NEVER fucking loved you you MADED me fucking love you and I HATE YOU for it! You keeped me like a fucking prisoner and maded me have so many babies when" clutching her abdomen she whimpered, "you KNOW I can't do it, baby I'm too SMALL! But you don't CARE about me only the baby! You ALWAYS only care about the baby"

"BullSHIT, Minda I fucking loved you the moment I laid eyes on you"

"REALLY?" she asked sarcastically, "Well you've got a really nasty way of showing it!"

"I gave up…" clenching a fist and relaxing it several times, he cocked his head to the side and bent her wrist backwards until he knew it would snap, "my entire…fucking…life…" in lieu of breaking her hand he smashed it against the side of the car.

"OW!"

"To ensure that YOU had a career"

"But" she shivered and shook her head, "I didn't ASK you to do that…you DID it"

"Because I love you! You think Lawson is sacrificing ANYTHING for you? I don't speak with my father because of you! My brother and I hardly speak because of you!"

"Don't you DARE pin that shit all on me, Glen"

"How long have you known him, huh?" he asked with a snort, "At least do me in on that one so I can compare it to the ELEVEN AND A HALF YEARS we've been together" snarling he pushed her against the car and held her there, "Lawson's been fucking my brother since before you were born! Believe me I knew about it! And I knew Annabelle too! Who is the ONLY female he'll ever truly give a damn about! You're not even an honorable mention in his mind yet you are IT for me!"

"Fuck YOU if Amy didn't leave you, you'd still be with her"

"That's why I was with YOU behind her back, right? Because I loved her so-"

"You didn't WANT to leave her until she maded you miserable, Glen! Stop it! You HATE me you only liked me when you had the mask on then you became-" he snapped.

"You wanna know WHY I took that fucking mask off, Bug? Because YOU wanted to see my face! You said you could never date a man without seeing his face! I had no choice but to agree and de-mask! You wouldn't love me anymore if I didn't-"

"I loved you PLENTY, you idiot! You just didn't tell me how you felt like an idiot and expected me to be all psychic like I WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW how you felt like magic!" SMACK!

"Don't you backtalk ME, Miranda! I'm not your pretty little boyfriend"

"He's bigger than you" SMACK!

"Shut up!" he went to rip her to the floor, but minded the pregnancy, "He's a fucking fairy-"

"Leave him alone" she growled dangerously, wrinkling her nose in disgust as he leaned close and pressed his forehead to hers.

"That was an awful nice performance you put on, Pillbug" gently he caressed her cheek, "Your boyfriend sure knows how to manipulate you, doesn't he?"

"Actually I scared the hell outta him when I did that, so I think you should stop before I-"

"Shh" gently placing a finger to her lips he hushed her, "It's okay, I won't hold that against you"

"Glen…" placing a hand to his face she drearily shook her head, "we're done. I want a divorce. James wants to take care of me and-OW!" Holding her by her throat with one hand he whacked her in the teeth with the other, busting her plump lower lip open and she had bit her tongue at the impact. "He wants to fucking take care of me, okay? He loves me he does I love him Glen we're getting married! We're getting married we-"

"Oh no, Minda-bug…" he shook his head chidingly, "You're not getting married at all…because you still belong to ME, and I am NOT going to relinquish you to mind-fucking cowards who no matter what you do will not stop fucking my brother who HATES you now by the way!"

"I don't care" she huffed, catching the blood from her mouth and crying, "Let Jamie take you to court so he can hand me over, then we can-"

"And what would you have me do, Minda? Die? What would you want from me?"

"I want you to leave me alone" her face fell, but then she touched his arm and tried to smile, "We can be friends, its okay Glen; I'll be your friend I-"

"You and I both know from the past that it won't work that way…" he shook his head somberly, "we were friends for the first four years of our relationship…all I did was fuck you"

"But we were in LOVE, Glen I was in LOVE with you! I do not love you any-"

"Bullshit you still love me and you know it"

"NO I love JAMES, alright? I love him so much he's-"

"I'd kill you right now if you weren't carrying my child."

"I love James" was all she could really get out, "I'm crazy about him. And…" running a hand through her hair she sniffled, "I love Cooper and I love Connor, Cooper's like the best friend I could ever want, and Amber loves him"

"I don't GIVE a damn. You're MY wife; you're MY property…" scowling at her he shook his head, "The only way to get me to sign that contract is to kill me. You are NOT leaving me, Minda"

"Then what ARE ya gonna do?" she snapped, "Because Jamie will NOT let you just lock me up somewhere you know that"

"With what authority?"

"He's got alotta lawyers too, baby" she nodded with wide eyes, "I would not go that route if I were you. He's a very powerful dude"

"And I'll take him out any time I want"

"Then do it now he's with Mark but he will be coming home soon. Tell him how you feel I bet he will be so happy that you want me to come back."

"Minda…" curling his lips and staring off to the side for a moment, he wiped the blood from her chin and frowned, "you KNOW the only way out is for me to kill him"

"He'll kill you, baby it's like five on one, no" placing a hand over the one of her chin, she wept, "I don't want you to die, Glen please…you'll be there for me as my friend please please please I don't want anything to happen to you, you mean too much to me, I…" falling back into the trap she shook herself off for a moment. "He WILL kill you once he sees what you did to my mouth."

"He will NOT" reaching into the back seat while clenching her wrist he pulled out a shotgun, "Which little son of a bitch do I nail first-"

"NO ONE with our babies" speaking of, "Where are the girls and Tryg?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Meatball's got them, doesn't he"

"Kelly and Punk…"

"Take me back home and PLEASE just sign to make this easy"

"No." Opening the door and running a hand through her hair he shook his head, "I'll take you back, but I'm not leaving without brains on the floor"

"If you touch a hair on their heads I'll fucking cut your throat"

"We'll see about that." What he failed to notice was the text message she managed to forward to both Cooper and James saying 'glen : ( watch out'.


	55. Chapter 55

**Debwood-1999**: Vermi and I love our cliffhangers *smiles evilly* Glen will definitely be looking for blood, as will James. The shit is really going to hit the fan now, that's for sure. **Kaneslady1974**: Vermi loves Kane and I've always liked him but yeah, we've made him into a complete asshole in this. **Nooks**: Mindy's not shutting up any time soon so get used to it *nods firmly* Her annoying you is not a license for Glen to smack her. She's not shutting up and she's not going anywhere any time soon. James is going to make damn sure of that. **DarkMage6**: Mindy can be very cleaver and sneaky when she has to be. Because of her Glen has lost the element of surprise and James's temper has already been ignited. **NeroAnne**: Yup, it's Glen. He's very mean; it's what he knows how to do best. James is pretty much the only one NOT working her. Anyone who thinks otherwise is dead wrong. James plans on delivering a whole lot of hurt, so don't worry about that. **EternalxInsanity**: lol *puts this up* How's this for ASAP? **Menaji**: Gotta love the drama. Makes for some exciting storytelling. **slashdite**: Mindy calls a lot of people baby; Glen and James are just two of them. She wants to be with James and she doesn't really want Glen to die, but she won't stop James from killing him if it comes down to it. Her allegiance is firmly behind the Lawsons. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!

…

"How the fuck could this happen? Were none of you paying attention? How the FUCK did she disappear on you?"

Cooper winced as James continued to scream and carry on like a mad man. They had both received a text from Mindy telling them to watch out for Glen, and that was about the time Cooper had realized that Mindy was no longer in the house. That had freaked him the fuck out because all he had been doing was watching The Lion King with Amber. He hadn't heard Mindy scream or Glen barge in and be the maniac that he was. He had asked Connor if he had seen or heard anything, but Connor was too busy tending to Snoopy, who was limping pretty badly. Cooper wasn't a vet but he was willing to bet his left nut that Glen had stomped on Snoopy's paw just for shits and giggles. If it wasn't broken it probably would end up being a miracle.

"Lawson would you keep your eyes on the road and your hands on that mother fucking steering wheel," Mark growled in the background. "You're not going to be able to help anyone if you fucking kill us on the way."

"Don't fucking take that tone with me dickface!" James snarled, making Cooper smile despite the situation that was unraveling right before their eyes. It was always nice to hear James call Mark nasty names. "Your fucking brother is DEAD! You hear me Marky? DEAD!"

"James-"

"SHE IS THE MOTHER OF MY UNBORN CHILD AND I WILL BE DAMNED IT I PUT UP WITH THIS SHIT ANYMORE! GLEN IS DONE, YOU HEAR ME?"

Cooper actually had to put the phone away from his ear so it could stop ringing. James in full rage mode was not good for the ears. "We're going to find her, alright?" he said, knowing that there was no other option to even consider. "Alright?"

"Cooper?" Connor said at the same time James resumed his shit fit.

"Not now Connor," Cooper hissed, trying to wave Connor off. Connor however, had no intention of being denied.

"But Cooper, it's important!" he insisted. He pointed to the window and began bouncing up and down anxiously. "Uncle Crispy came back with Mommy!"

"What?" Cooper asked, now tuning out James completely in favor of going to the window and seeing what the fuck Connor was going on about. Much to his shock and horror, he saw that Glen was not only pulling Mindy out of his car by the hair, but he had a shotgun pressed against her throat. "Oh dear Jesus," he muttered.

"What?" James asked. "What's wrong?"

"Glen's back and he's got a gun," Cooper said, leaving out the part about it being pressed up against Mindy's throat to prevent making his dad have a conniption fit while he was driving. That wouldn't do anyone any good. "Get home now." He hung up his phone and tossed it aside. "Is Amber-" The rest of his question died in his throat when he turned around and saw that Connor was no longer in the room with him. "Connor?" A really uneasy feeling began to take him over. "CONNOR!" He ran out of the room and looked around the hallway. He could hear Glen breaking in the front door and he immediately went to Amber's room and was horrified to see that only Chelsea and Snoopy were in there. "Oh fuck," he muttered. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…"

…

"What are we doing Connor?" Amber asked in a hushed voice. He had snatched her up right out of her room and was now sneaking her down the stairs. She could hear her daddy down there and she really wished that she was still in her room. He sounded like he was in one of his nasty moods, which was always scary. Even though he had never laid a hand on her, she had seen him hurt her mommy too many times to count.

"Sssshhh," Connor scolded. "I has a plan."

Amber did not like the sound of that. She closed her eyes tightly and buried her face on to his shoulder. She did not like the sound of this at all. Connor probably did not have a good plan. She liked him and stuff, but he didn't seem to be that smart. She wished that Cooper had come up with a plan. Cooper was smart. He would be able to save the day. _And maybe he still can, if he hurries up before Daddy does a bad thing again._

…

"Cooper," Glen drawled out, easily dragging Mindy all around the house. He still had the gun pressed up against her throat but he was more than ready to turn it against the first Lawson that he saw. "Connor…come out come out wherever you are."

"Leave them alone!" Mindy yelled, desperately trying to yank herself free from Glen's grip. She didn't seem to give a shit about the fact that the gun was still pointed at her. She only seemed to be concerned with protecting the Lawsons, which was just making him even angrier than he already was. He didn't know what the fuck the psychopaths had been doing to his wife and two daughters, but it was obvious that they had really REALLY gotten into Mindy's head. _Fuckers…I'll show them…I'll show them all…_

"GLEN!" Mindy shrieked, now actually kicking at him as hard as she could. "Leave them alone!"

"Shut UP MINDA!" he roared.

"FUCK YOU!" she snapped back, tears freely running down her face. "Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck-"

He snarled and dropped the gun down so he could slug her in the face so hard that she barely avoided crashing violently to the floor. "SHUT UP!" he roared again, barely stopping himself from kicking her while she was down. "You stupid bitch! Just shut the fuck up!"

Mindy was hysterical at this point, crying so hard that she was beginning to hyperventilate. "Daddy stop!" Amber yelled, coming from behind him and trying to use her little body as a shield. "Stop it!"

Glen shook his head, putting his gun behind his back so she couldn't see it. "Get out of the way Amber," he ordered.

Amber shook her head fearfully. "No Daddy. Leave Mommy alone!"

"Amber-" At that moment, he heard someone coming up from behind him but before he could get all the way turned around, a lamp came crashing down on his head.

"Gotcha!" Connor yelled, snatching the gun and tossing it all the way across the room before tackling Glen to the ground. It was a dumb move but seeing as how Connor probably didn't even know how to even properly hold a gun, that was probably the best move he could make.

"You hurt Snoopy didn't you?" Connor yelled, doing what he could to drive his knife right into Glen's chest. Glen had him by the wrists somewhat more easily than he would have been able to if it was James or Cooper trying it. Connor was the runt of the Lawson litter after all. "Didn't you? Bad Uncle Crispy! Bad!"

"Stupid dog deserved it," Glen growled, getting his foot up and violently kicking Connor off of him just as Cooper was finally coming into the room. He got on his hands and knees and scrambled over towards the gun. Cooper managed to jump on him though about halfway there, and they soon found themselves wrestling all over the ground, punching the living shit out of each other.

"Connor!" Cooper yelled as Glen knocked his knife out of his hands. "Get the gun! Get the-" He was cut off by Glen grabbing his neck and squeezing it as hard as he could. Glen wanted to snap his neck right then and there and would have had Cooper not driven his palm in an upward direction and broke his nose right then and there.

"I got it!" Connor yelled triumphantly. "I-Coopy get out of the way! I might shoot you!"

Glen snarled and tightened his grip on Cooper, fully intending on using him as a human shield. "Let go asshole!" Cooper growled, elbowing Glen wildly. His left eye was already swelled shut from where Glen had punched him and his lip was busted up too.

"Glen stop!" Mindy pleaded, clutching Amber for dear life. "No no no Connor put down the gun. Don't kill him please don't kill him!"

"Uncle Crispy bad," Connor declared. He looked torn between waiting for Cooper to get out of the way before he took his shot or taking a chance and trying to nail Glen right between the eyes right at the moment.

Mindy shook her head, her poor mind being ripped apart by everything that was going on in front of her. "No no no no no no n-JAMIE!"

…

James barely heard Mindy screaming his name. He had burst into the house to find Mindy's and Cooper's faces busted up, Connor holding a gun, Amber watching the scene with horrified eyes and Glen actually attempting to use Cooper as a human shield. His mind-which had only kept enough sanity to get him and Mark back to the house. But once he saw that Mindy and Cooper were banged up and once he looked into Glen's mismatched eyes, he lost it completely. Letting out a roar the likes of which that scared the crap out of everyone else, he ripped Cooper out of Glen's grasp and grabbed the bald man by the throat so he could literally drag him into the kitchen.

"Let go of me!" Glen roared, barely escaping James's grip so he could start throwing wild punches. "Mindy's MINE! MINE MINE-"

James grabbed a skillet that was sitting in the sink and whacked Glen right upside the head with it. That threw Glen for enough of a loop to all him to grab the monster by the back of the head and start smashing his face into the counter. "You think Mindy's yours?" SMASH. "Huh? Is that what you think?" SMASH. "Well let me tell you something Crispy Critter." SMASH. "She's MINE!" SMASH. "Her, Amber, Chelsea, all your other children-"

"Never," Glen croaked out defiantly. His face was a broken mess but he still managed to glare at James hatefully.

"Never?" James chuckled. "Oh Glen, you know that denial is a river in Egypt, don't you?" He smashed Glen's face into the counter once last time before tossing him down to the ground.

"James!" Mark exclaimed, finally coming into the room and shaking his head frantically. "That's enough. You've done enough."

James scowled and shook his head. "It's not enough. Fucker will do it again. He'll-" He stopped to knee Glen in the face before he sat up too far. "-hurt my baby." He smirked and got down so he could straddle Glen's lap and whisper in his ear. "Mindy aborted your baby Crispy," he whispered, chuckling at the look on Glen's face. "She wants her last baby to be with me."

"Lawson…" Mark said very uneasily, looking very torn at the moment. James knew that he loved Glen despite everything because they were brothers. They had a bond that James couldn't touch. But James knew that Mark would forgive him for this. They both knew Glen would never stop coming after Mindy unless he was dead. He was so convinced that Mindy's was his that he didn't see a lost cause when it was staring it right in front of his face.

"Mother fucker," Glen growled, making one last desperate attempt to fight off James. "Fucking send you to hell…"

James backhanded Glen across the face before taking out his knife. "You first Crispy." He drove the knife deep into Glen's chest, letting the blood coat his hands before he pulled it out. "If you see Caroline…tell her I still hate her guts." He sneered just a bit before stabbing Glen several more times, only stopping when Mark grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him off. He almost yanked himself free so he could stab Glen's body one last time, but stopped when he felt Mark's forehead pressed up against the back of his neck.

The kitchen door suddenly opened, but only James looked up and saw Mindy come in. It looked like she had just fought off Cooper and Connor to get in, and when she saw Glen's body laying there on the floor, her eyes just about popped right out of her head.

"Baby Doll?" James said slowly, not liking the blank expression that filled her face. "Baby Doll come here."

Mindy didn't respond for a very long moment, but then she stumbled over to him and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her and hugged her tightly, using his other one to reach back and touch Mark's hair with his bloody hand. He tried to think of something to say but couldn't come up with anything to say. That was probably alright though. His actions had already said everything that needed to be said at the moment.


	56. Chapter 56

**EternalxInsanity**: lol you're not the only fucked up one here so it's all good. James definitely wins, although the possibility of this having an effect on James and Mark's relationship is kind of high. James will deal with that though if it comes to it. **Menaji**: I'm going to take that as a compliment. **Debwood-1999:** James is definitely not one to waste time. When that shit hit the fan, it hit very fast. Burns your butt? *giggles* I've never heard that saying before. I like it though.** NeroAnne**: Glen definitely made a huge tactical error bringing her back but that was really the only way it could end. He had to go back and make an attempt to off the Lawsons and James lost his shit completely and slaughtered Glen. Ha, Amber is very smart for a five year old. I love that about her too. Glad you enjoyed it ; ) **DarkMage6**: Mindy knew that this was going to happen-she may not have necessarily had wanted it to but there was really no getting around it. Glen was too stubborn to let her go peacefully. The baby is fine (Glen didn't do any damage to it because he didn't know it wasn't his until James told him) and you're going to find out Amber's reaction in this chapter. **slashdite**: Right. Vermi and I don't do simple, or if we do, it doesn't last long. Deep down, even if he didn't show it much, Mark did love Glen but he also loves James and he knows that once you fuck with James's family, you set him off in ways that lead to someone getting killed. This is definitely going to have consequences but they might not quite be the ones you're expecting.

…

Forcing Cooper to sit on the cleaned counter and asking Amber to drag over a chair, Mindy took up her role as Dr. Mom and had wrapped an ice pack in a thin cloth before resting it on his forehead just above the swollen eye for ten-minute intervals. Chelsea sat on the counter next to Cooper, completely oblivious to everything as her mother had taped the ice onto Cooper's head and was now dabbing vitamin K all around the eye to reduce the swelling before placing a kiss on the side of his head.

"Thank you" she choked while watching Connor continue to clean the floor with Snoopy at his side via James's orders. Cooper frowned, raising an arm to touch her busted face and shaking his head.

"He still banged you up pretty bad I didn't do shit"

"Yes you did" her lips floated to his hair while massaging the fingers imprinted onto his neck, "You saved me."

Staring silently as Mindy and Cooper gently argued, Amber sniffled and left the room, moving to the stairs and running up as quietly as she could to see what exactly was going on with Daddy and Uncle Mark. James slammed the trunk shut and kept his hand on the back of the car, seemingly taking deep breaths as Mark held his shoulders and took part in the exact type of argument Mindy and Cooper were having.

Sighing in defeat after clapping a hand over Mark's shoulder and pressing their foreheads together quickly, James's gaze shifted to the house where Amber was watching him through a giant window. They made eye contact, but James immediately broke it unsurely. He killed her father she must hate him, despite whatever kind of prick he was he never treated Amber poorly. Mark was upset to say the least. That was his baby brother he only had one. Taking a deep breath, Mark wrapped an arm around James's shoulders and figured he should be the one to drive, but James was insistent on cleaning up his own mess. They drove off, and Amber knew that was the last she'd ever see her father.

…

Staring straight ahead at the road with dead eyes James shook his head, actually keeping both hands on the wheel he was so startled. Of course Mark picked up on that, leaning over and brushing the back of his hand down the side of James's face.

"Lawson…?"

"She hates me"

"Who hates you?" Mark furrowed his brow, "Little Sister? She better not-"

"No, no, no, idiot" he didn't mean to snap but adrenaline was kicking his ass, "Amber. The baby. She fucking hates me did you see the look on her face when I-"

"I raised that kid, you know" Mark replied gruffly, removing one of James's hands from the steering wheel and taking it in his own. James raised an eyebrow and tried to keep himself from crashing into a telephone pole. "M…my brother decided he wanted to be a bastard and leave my Little Sister while she was three months in with Amber, they were engaged and everything…"

"For her best friend, yeah I've heard the story" he snipped while trying to wrestle his hand away but Mark refused to release, "got her pregnant, lost the thing-Marky will you PLEASE let me the fuck go so I can drive"

"Since when do you drive with two hands?" he asked with a smirk, "You and Little Sister…" exhaling while fighting a weak grin he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shut it, Marky I drive just fucking fine leave me alone now"

"I loved that little sunspot when she was born; she was over three months early and Little Sister nearly died while they cut the kid out…child had to be in an incubator for two months before we could bring her home"

"Does that alter the fact in any way that she fucking hates me?"

"I'm trying to tell you a story" Mark said grimly before messing James's hair even more, "maybe if you'd shut the hell up you'd enjoy it more."

"Sorry. My stepdaughter wants my head on a stick for killing her father right in FUCKING front of her what was I THINKING? That poor thing is going to-"

"You think that's the only violence that child has ever seen in her short years?" Mark asked dubiously, raising his eyebrows for James to try and come back to that one, and he did…under his breath.

"Mother fucker beat the shit out of her mother every god damn day of course she's-"

"She and her siblings are a very special group of children, Lawson…" his eyes focused on the empty road in front of them, "They've seen more horrors than I would like to think about…yet at the end of the day have kept enough of their innocence to forgive…they'll forgive you. Each and every one of them"

"How am I supposed to marry someone when every one of her-"

"Stop assuming and speak with Amber yourself…" he nodded stiffly, "She's a smart kid; crazy-smart kid. She mommies Little Sister half the time"

"Meaning" while keeping his gaze out the windshield James raised a finger, "She'll be raring to kick my ass all over Los Angeles and shun me from ever"

"Who does she emulate?" James had to think that one over, but his mind was bouncing all over the place he couldn't keep a single straight thought. "She takes after Little Sister, who damn worships the ground you walk on. Think of it that way if you can't seem to wrap your head around anything else"

"That's easy for YOU to say" James snapped, reclaiming his hand and keeping both on the wheel, "You don't have her dead father in your trunk."

…

Sitting on Cotton bareback as the white Arabian strode knee-deep in the water at sunset was Mindy, Amber, and Chelsea all wrapped in the pink cashmere blanket James had bought Mindy. Amber had been silent all day, simply pouting her lips as she looked out across the ocean and letting the wind swish her thick blonde hair around. Both Mindy and Amber had bleary eyes while Chelsea didn't even know what planet they were on. She was so detached from the world around her, it was almost enviable. Keeping her mother's little left hand clenched tight in hers, Amber finally got it in her to speak.

"Mommy?"

"Eh?" the Canadian asked with a frown, leaning and pressing her lips to the back of Amber's head. "What is it, baby?"

"Why was he so mean?" she asked absently, staring out across the horizon and feeling her eyes water, "Why did he hate?" Drawing a deep breath and cuddling both her daughters closer under the blanket, Mindy sniffled and tried to hide the tear that fell down her face.

"He loved me once…" with quivering lips she shuddered, "he was the world to me…he was my friend when everybody hated me, he-"

"Why did he hurt you then?" Staring at her oldest child now, Mindy's busted plump lips made a straight line and she shrugged.

"It was all he ever knewed…" slowly she shook her head, "Daddy had a very hard life"

"So did my new Daddy" Amber frowned, craning her neck to look Mindy in the eye, "He doesn't hurt you too, does he?"

"No" keeping her lips against the back of Amber's head she shook hers, "Jamie will never hurt us, I promise."

"I don't know…" sighing Amber leaned back against her mother's large chest, alarming Mindy.

"What, baby?" Amber's hair was moved behind her, "What don't you know? Tell Mommy" she began to stroke Amber's neck, "Tell Mommy what's wrong or I can't help you"

"What if he only loves his own kids?" the five-year-old asked curtly, "And Elizabeth when she comes…"

"No, baby" bloody lips pressed to Amber's temple, "never. Jamie loves us all or he would not have saved us from Daddy"

"He saved YOU" Amber frowned, feeling something on her mother's wrist so she pulled it out from the blanket to discover the pearl bracelet with the large diamond lily, "Did he give you this?"

"To say sorry for Aunt Trisha, yes"

"So is that what he does?" Amber took her mother's hand again and wrinkled her nose slightly, "He kills people who make him sad?"

"He does kill people, yes baby…" her spine snapped a bit, "He's a serial killer. You know what-"

"Ted Bundy." Mindy was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"Ted Bundy was a serial killer" Amber said flatly, "I read about him. I know what a serial killer is." Clamping a hand in her hair fearfully, Mindy mashed her teeth and curled her lips in for a moment.

"Ambie…"

"I love both my daddies" she reached forwards and pet Cotton's neck, trembling while thinking of her father when Mindy eased her nerves.

"Me too."

"Really?"

"I'll always love your daddy…as much as I hate him for being so mean, I'll always love him"

"Did Daddy know that?" Staring ahead blankly for a moment, Mindy took a deep breath and nodded.

"That is why he was so mean to me."

"Does my new Daddy know that?" Mindy froze uncomfortably, grimacing.

"No."

"Will you ever tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm too in love with Jamie to make him mad."

"But Daddy loves Uncle Mark too" her eyes dropped, "Cooper says Uncle Mark acts like a real asshole"

"He is" Mindy nodded bluntly, "but Daddy loves him more, what do you want me to do?" Whimpering, Amber's torso twisted and her arms hooked around both Mindy and Chelsea.

"I don't want him to hurt you again, I'll kill him Mommy! I'll-"

"Hey hey hey shhhhhh" smiling gently Mindy wiped her own teary eyes before pressing a huge kiss to Amber's head, "Daddy isn't going anywhere. He's with us; he's stuck now, okay?" Gripping Mindy's hair, Amber wept and snuggled harder against her breast plate.

"Will he come to my dance recitals?"

"He'll be at every one."

"And" she sniffled, "drive me to school?"

"He hates mornings, but I'll talk him into it." An epiphany made Amber's eyes widen in horror.

"He knows you're sick, right?" she watched Mindy's mouth open, "Besides the crazy sick?"

"You mean my agranulocytosis and akathisia?" Amber nodded worriedly. "No. He doesn't need to know-"

"Mommy you can DIE he has to-"

"I need a new donor now that Daddy is gone, that's all. I'll talk about it when I go back to the doctor alone"

"You have to tell Daddy."

"Ambie the last thing I need is for him to leave me"

"If he really loves you he won't" Amber shook her head and frowned, "Daddy didn't leave you when he knew."

"Your daddy did some other fucked-up things though"

"If he was nicer would you still have fallen in love with my new Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Mommy…" she sighed, curling her plump lips in, "don't let him hurt you."

"Ambie-"

"He killed Daddy…he killed Aunt Trisha…he kills people…" she swallowed hard and looked Mindy in the eye, "What if you make him mad? You make people mad when you don't mean it"

"I won't make him mad, Ambie I'll try not to"

"I love him too, I love him lots Mommy" Amber nodded stiffly, "but I won't let him be like Daddy."

…

"Fuck, Marky LOOK at her!" watching from a balcony on the first floor, James panicked as Amber and Mindy (with Chelsea) walked up hand-in-hand after putting Cotton away, seemingly in deep conversation. "She hates me, she fucking…" running a hand over his hair to smooth it down he panicked.

"Cool it, Lawson" Mark waved the three girls off while heading back in the house, "The whole friggin' town will hear you."

"Can you at least pretend to give a fuck?" James hissed as they walked along the boardwalk somberly, "Christ, Marky that's my family they're MINE now! I have seven and a half kids! Officially!"

"Not 'officially' yet" Mark responded while watching Cooper tape up Snoopy's paw for Connor, "You gotta prove your case in court and win her. Harder than it sounds, she's a maniac."

"My maniac" he reminded Mark as Mindy brightened to see him on the balcony and smiled faintly, "Baby Doll…!"

"Hi, Jamie" as he bent to kiss her one of her arms wrapped around his neck and rested the bridges of their noses together, "What did you-"

"She hates me" he whispered without looking at Amber against her mouth, "I know it she hates me I'm-"

"She does not" she kissed him to cease the panicking, and a hand of his gripped her hair; staring at her face which was now littered with bruises and blood by her lip.

"Baby Doll, who cleaned you up?"

"No one"

"Go inside and make Marky clean you up now" running a hand over the top of Chelsea's head he kissed Mindy gently not to agitate her lips, "Marky feels like being an idiot then ask Cooper being that he let YOU clean him up but didn't go to treat your face"

"Where did you…?"

"You'll never find him" he gave her hand a squeeze before ushering her and Chelsea into the house, "I'll be back at some point." He gave her a nod before turning and facing Amber, releasing a long exhale in apprehension. "I suppose you want to talk to me…?" Staring at him and giving him a quick nod, she began to hyperventilate and threw herself into his legs, hugging him for all he was worth and sobbing loudly.

…

"That was a beautiful bracelet you gave Mommy" Amber nodded while playing with his giant left hand. They were lying together in a deck chair by the pool, and little did he realize at night the obnoxious bitch literally replaced where normal pool lights would have gone with disco balls, so the water changed all sorts of funky colors every few seconds.

"You liked it?" he smiled weakly, hugging her with his right arm and staring at her head on his chest.

"I love it"

"I'll get you one too then" he grinned as her head came up and gave him a big kiss on the mouth.

"THANK you, Daddy!" Smiling and holding her close he kissed the top of her head. Sitting still for a long moment, she lifted his left ring finger and tapped it. "When are you and Mommy getting married?" His eyes widened and he shrugged.

"I don't even want to know what type of plans Mommy is making she's got like forty people working on it."

"You gotta dance with her at the party" Amber nodded as his eyebrows raised, "At least you should play her favorite song"

"Oh" he was interested, "And what would that be?"

"How does COOPER know these things but YOU do not?" she sighed disappointedly, further smoothing his hair and cuddling his chest, "It's called, 'She Will Be Loved' she's always singing it. If you play it she will cry and love you forever"

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Anything else, sweetheart?"

"Yes" she nodded while squeezing his hand, "Do you really want to be our daddy?"

"Of course I do" wrapping both arms around her tight he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and furrowed his brow, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well" she shrugged, "there's five of us without your own kids and then Elizabeth"

"Honey" he smiled warmly, "I love you. I told you I wanted to be your new daddy"

"But did you MEAN it?" she pouted impatiently, "Are you going to come to my dance recitals?"

"Of course I will, pumpkin"

"And will you take me to school?" His eyes widened.

"What time is that?"

"You drop me off at eight-thirty."

"Christ…" he groaned and ran a hand over the top of his head, "yeah, why not?"

"And will you take care of my Mommy because she's very sick?"

"I'll take care of her when she's healthy too"

"You don't know how sick Mommy is…" she shook her head with a frown, "When you become her guardian you will see." He didn't like that one bit. "She's always with doctors."

"That's not good"

"No it isn't" she shook her head and placed her fingers over his lips, giggling as he play-bit them, "But now that you killed my Daddy" he internally cringed at that, "You have to promise me you won't ever leave us"

"Never"

"And you can't just love Elizabeth when she comes because I'm your baby too"

"Yes you are" he nodded along with her, holding her tightly as she nuzzled his neck, "All seven of you…" seven for now at least saving the unborn Elizabeth.

"You have to get them from Meatball" his brow furrowed at that, "You know" she looked at him like he was stupid, "Phil? Mommy's bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"She's best friends with Princess Straightedge?" he laughed loudly and sighed, shaking his head, "When I get my hands on her…"

"She likes him a lot…I think he's in love with her. My daddy used to call him her 'groupie'."

"Oh. Excellent" he groaned, "So you're telling me I have to deal with the little fucker all god damn day?"

"Yes. He's always with Mommy."

"Fabulous" he grunted. "Why didn't your Uncle Marky tell me any of this shit, huh?"

"Because he's mad at Mommy, silly" she poked his nose, "You should have asked ME."

"So from now on when I have a question I come to you?"

"You should" she nodded, "I'll always help you, Daddy."

They heard a door open and out came Mindy with Connor in hand.

"Guys, it's getting late and I think it's gonna rain please come inside" Mindy looked to the ominous-looking clouds in the night sky when James shot up and smirked.

"Baby Doll!"

"What, Jamie?"

"When were you planning on telling me your relations to Princess Straightedge?"

"He's my best friend, ya ass" she rolled her eyes while walking with Connor and Snoopy towards the pool.

"Can I swim now, Mommy?" Connor was awed by the disco ball lights in the pool, tugging on her arm to go in.

"Eh…" she cringed before nodding, "If I hear thunder then you come in, you got me?"

"Yes yes, Mommy thank you!" he received a kiss on the cheek before darting into the water with all his clothes on, splashing all over Amber and James, who shielded themselves and pouted at getting wet.

"Hey!" James shouted at Connor, "WATCH it!"

"Do you know how to swim, Daddy?" Amber asked worriedly, following James's eyes to her mother and grinning, "Mommy can't swim at all."

"I should push her in"

"She'll drown"

"Nah" removing his shirt and standing on the edge, he motioned for Amber to push him in, and excitedly she did so.

"HAH!" she laughed loudly as he emerged from the deep end and treaded water, which brought Mindy closer to the water out of broad curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Mindy frowned when James disappeared under the water and made his way towards where she was now standing by the edge, "Jamie?" she looked to Amber before placing her hands on her hips, "Jamie-baby? Ja-WAHH!" He sprang out of the water and ripped her in with him, causing Connor to howl with laughter as Mindy went batshit in the water and flapped around like a chicken despite the fact that James was firmly holding her. "JAMIE!" she gagged even though she wasn't underwater at all, "JAMIE! You son of a BITCH I'll kill you I SWEAR I'll-"

"You're a feisty little one, huh?" he snickered while moving the sopping hair out of her face, "That's what you get for enjoying Phil's company."

"WHY you…!" her legs wrapped around his waist and they kissed, "I do like my Meatball so tough shit for you."

"But WHY?" he lamented, "He's a wannabe-twink who won't even"

"He's my friend you be nice to him now" she poked his nose when he nipped her fingers and she laughed, almost forgetting they were in the pool and giving him a huge wet kiss. Mark watched out one of the back windows with an unreadable expression, while Cooper could only beam, catching eyes with Amber and giving her a wink. She ended up leaving her parents alone and sprinting back into the house to watch 'The Last Song' with Cooper, snuggling on the great room couch and turning up the volume to drown out the volume of the 'water fight' apparently going on outside because Connor was bored by himself and didn't want James and Mindy making out when they could be playing with him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Menaji**: Yeah, Mindy's had her fair share of men. Orton was definitely far from good for her…before James came along, Orton was the love of her life and he completely shattered her heart. The other kids have technically met James when they were all back in Texas, but it wasn't like they spent any real time with him so now they're really going to get a chance to connect with him. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Yup, Connor is cleaning…it's like the world is coming to an end or something lol. Amber definitely doesn't hate James because he actually makes her mother happy. Now if he ever hurt her like Glen did, that would be another story entirely. He would have to start sleeping with one eye open because she's very protective of her mother. **slashdite**: Mark comforting James is really about getting him to calm the rest of the way back down. A rattled James is not a good thing but he's also bottling up his feelings about what just happened, which is far from a good thing. Mindy really does need to come clean with James about her health issues but she's so paranoid about being a burden and making Mark hate her because James is trying to take care of her that she doesn't want to do it. And since she doesn't have the ability to put her health above her paranoia, it makes for not a good situation there. James is going to have to find out one way or another though. It's only a matter of time. **DarkMage6**: Happy family indeed…but for how long? *laughs evilly* **Debwood-1999**: Oh yeah, we haven't even hit the true fallout of Glen's murder yet. The storm that was Glen himself is over but there's another one coming soon enough. You can count on that.

…

The next morning James had Cooper set up a little webcam thing so he could talk to his assistant Julie face to face without actually having to be in the same room with her. After twenty five years of being his assistant, he knew that she was one of the only people outside his family that he could trust.

"So you killed her sister and her husband and now you want legal custody of her and the children," Julie said, summing up what James had told her so she could be sure they were on the same page.

"Exactly," he confirmed. "Mark says that Glen was the kids' legal guardian because she's not stable enough-"

"Yeah, well he's right about that," Julie interrupted, looking at something that was on her desk. "The lawyers I sent down there snooped around while they were there. Your girl is pretty sick and I'm not just talking about her mental health issues. You're taking on a shit load of responsibility James."

"I don't care," James said, digging around in his pocket until he found a piece of gum. "I love her."

Julie smiled softly. "Well we all knew _that_ already." She closed her file and gave James a serious look. "How's Mark taking that?"

James sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think he's taking it better than he did. At least he's not blowing up and acting like a total fucktard again."

"Have you talked to him about the Glen thing?"

"I haven't even began to approach that subject. He watched me kill the bastard…I mean, how do we talk about that?"

"Well you can start by opening your mouth and letting words come out."

James rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. "I don't think I could have figured that one out by myself." He looked back at the door and saw Mark come into the room. "Hi Marky," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," Mark grunted. He walked over to James and leaned forward so he could look at the laptop. "Hey Julie."

"Hello Mark," Julie said. "You're looking cranky as ever."

Mark rolled his eyes as James chuckled. "As much fun as you two are having, we've got to get going. Little Sister is almost done in the shower."

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was time to get Thorn, Scarlett and Tryg from Phil, and Mindy was under the impression that he needed to bond with Princess Straightedge so they could become friends too. He had tried to explain to her that he had no interest in "bonding" with the hairy man, but that explanation had fallen on deaf ears.

Mark chuckled and kissed the top of James's head. "You poor bastard. Punk is going to drive you nuts."

"You mean us," James said, grabbing on to Mark's hand so he couldn't escape. "You're coming with me."

Mark frowned while Julie chuckled. "Me? Why do I have to go?"

"Because you are a part of this family damn it." He ended the web cam thingy the way Cooper had shown him to and then set the laptop aside. He was terrible at technology for the most part, which was something that frustrated Cooper to no end. Apparently knowing shit about computers was important and stuff. James didn't see the point of it all, but that was just him. "And you're going to have to keep me from strangling the idiot." He had never actually met the guy personally, but between what he had seen of him on TV and what he had witnessed during his periods of stalking Mark, he knew that the two of them would not click at all.

Mark groaned. "But I don't want to hang out with the princess either."

"Well too bad. You're going with me and that's final."

"Hell no it's not. I have the last say about where I go and if you don't like that, tough shit."

James smirked. Mark sounded so sure about. Jumping right up to his feet, he grabbed Mark and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on Marky Mark," he said happily, already carrying him out of the room. "Let's grab the Funky Bunch and boogey."

"I will not boogey anywhere," Mark said, trying to somehow escape James's grip. "You hear me ya jackass? I'm the Undertaker! The day I boogey is the day…well there won't even be a day!"

James chuckled and then grinned as Mindy came out of the bathroom. "Hey Baby Doll."

"Hi Jamie," Mindy replied, giggling at the state Mark was in. "What are you doing?"

"This," James replied. He gave Mark a nice smack on the ass.

"Oh you will get it," Mark growled. "You hear me Lawson? You will get it!"

"So where exactly is this Punk dude showing up?" James asked, ignoring Mark's comment."

"Well I wanted us to meeted him some place we could all eat," Mindy answered. "But then Meatball called and tolded me that he would just bring the kids here and bring pizza with him." She looked so damn happy about that. "Isn't that sweet Jamie?"

"Oh yeah, that's real sweet," James muttered. He set Mark down on his own two feet and patted the top of his head. "There you go Marky."

Mark glared at him before slapping him upside the head. "You fucking little-"

"Be nice Deadman," Mindy ordered, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"But he started it," Mark growled, trying to block James's return slaps. "Damn it Lawson, you don't try to hit me back! That was my vengeance for the spanking thing."

"Ah bah to the humbug infidel," James said. He grabbed on to Mark's legs and tried to take him down, but Mark reversed his weight and James ended up on the ground stomach first with Mark on top of him.

"You two are weird," Mindy declared as she watched the two of them wrestle all over the floor. Mark had the advantage at first but James wasn't the type to stay down long. "You-" Mindy suddenly squealed loudly as the doorbell rang. "Meatball is here!"

James groaned as she ran off. "Shit," he muttered.

Mark shook his head and got up. "Time to face the beard Lawson," he announced. "Let's go."

By the time the two of them got downstairs, Mindy had Thorn, Scarlett and Tryg all over her. "Mommy we've missed you!" Thorn exclaimed, not noticing that her Oxa had escaped her and was now growling at Snoopy, who was cowering behind Connor. Cooper picked up the cat and attempted to play peacemaker while Phil stared at Mindy like he wanted to get down on his knees and start worshipping her. _Fuck, Amber was right,_ James thought to himself. _This idiot is a groupie._

"We've missed you lots and lots Mommy," Scarlett declared, planting a nice big wet kiss on Mindy's cheek.

"I've missed you too," Mindy said, kissing their foreheads before getting up and stepping to the side so they could see James. "You see that nice man standing next to Uncle Mark? That's James. He's going to be your new daddy."

Scarlett giggled at the news. "He's cute Mommy!" she declared.

"I 'member him Mommy," Thorn announced. "I do I do! Daddy didn't like him."

"Where is Daddy?" Tryg asked, looking around like he expected Glen to come popping up from out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Scarlett said. "He said he was going to bring you home but he never came back."

Mindy's expression fell and she looked at James, who had absolutely no idea what to say. Luckily for them though, Amber stepped up to the plate and grabbed all of her siblings by the hand. "Come on," she said, practically dragging all of them along by the hand. "I have lots and lots of stuff to tell you guys."

Cooper chuckled as the kids went into another room. "That's why I love her," he said as he petted Oxa.

Connor's eyes widened. "But…you don't love her more than me, do you Coopy? Cuz I'm still the baby even though there's a bunch of midgets running around. Right Coopy? Right?"

Cooper sighed. "Get your panties out of a bunch Connor. I love you all the same."

"Good.' Connor frowned as Oxa's eyes stayed trained on Snoopy. "Hey! You leave him alone you meanie!"

Mark rolled his eyes and leaned over so he could whisper in James's ear. "We're gonna have to keep an eye on that cat."

"Ewwww Meatball, no!" Mindy squealed as Phil picked her up and gave her a hug. "You're all gross and hairy!"

"My hair's not gross," Phil claimed, spinning Mindy around just a bit before setting her down. "It makes me look manly."

"You look like beaver," Mindy said. "An ugly ugly beaver." She grabbed on to Phil's hand and drug him over to James. "Jamie, this is Phil. Phil, this is James."

"James huh?" Phil said, wincing as he was given an unnecessarily hard handshake. "That name's real popular these days."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well there's you and then there's Mark's boyfriend-"

"What?" Mark nearly shouted.

Phil flinched back like he was about to get shot. "Michelle's been telling everyone you're playing on the same team now and it's been the talk of the locker room ever since she first opened her mouth."

"Oh dear God," Mark groaned.

"So where is he anyway?" Phil asked, looking around the room. "Is he here-"

"He's my James," Mindy answered, pointing at James.

Phil looked completely confused by that. "Uh…what?"

James rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have to answer a million obvious questions so he figured it would be best just to make things nice and simple for the hairy man. "I'm Mindy's fiancé and Mark's boyfriend. I date them both. No, they are dating each other too."

Phil blinked several times, looking at James like he was nuts before turning his attention to Mindy. "Spaghetti?" he said hesitantly. "Is that true?"

Mindy nodded.

"Mommy where's the pizza?" Connor asked, jumping right in on the conversation. "Cooper ran off with the kitty and didn't give me and Snoopy any pizza yet."

"Aw, how sad," Mindy said sympathetically. She grabbed Connor by the hand and led him towards the kitchen. "I'll get you some pizza and make you feel better, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Connor said, much happier now. He followed her to the kitchen, leaving James and Mark alone with Phil. _Oh boy, this should be interesting._

"So," Phil said as he looked back and forth between James and Mark. "Is this some sort of joke or something?"

James frowned and shook his head. "No. I tend to laugh at jokes."

Phil folded his arms over his chest. "So it's a game. You two cooked up a little game-"

"I would be really careful about the conclusions you're jumping to Brooks," Mark said, giving Phil the evil eye. "You hear me?"

Phil stopped for a second but then started talking again. "Spaghetti means a lot to me," he said, strictly talking to James now. "She always has."

_I bet she does_. James cocked an eyebrow and avoided saying that little thought out loud. "She means a lot to me too."

"But you-"

"Are with Mark too? Look Princess, I appreciate the fact that you're trying to look out for Mindy's best interest. I really do. But she's in no danger with me. She's accepted the fact that I'm also in love with Mark and the three of us are making this work."

Phil didn't look convinced. "You can't love two people at once. Someone's going to get hurt in the end."

James rolled his eyes. "Maybe that would happen with you, but you don't know me. I've treated Mindy like a fucking queen since the moment we got together and Mark and I…" he looked over at Mark, who was standing by and letting this discussion go on "…have a history that started before you or Baby Doll were even alive." He shook his head as his stomach growled. "Now about that pizza-"

"What about Glen?" Phil asked suddenly. "Huh? Mindy says you got rid of him but he'll be back. He always is."

James tried his best to ignore the pained look that flashed across Mark's face as he answered the question. "I think you misunderstood what Baby Doll said. When she said he's gone, she wasn't talking about a temporary kind of gone. The bastard is _gone_. G-o-n-e. Can I spell that out to you any clearer?"

Phil hesitated for a moment before changing the subject. "So you're getting married to Spaghetti," he said slowly. "Did you get her a ring? Have you even began setting a date? What are your intentions marrying my Spaghetti? Is it for the money? Because if it is, you can just forget about it. Spaghetti don't play that game. Oh and if Glen is "gone" as you say, how are you going to prove that in a court? Technically he's still her husband and her guardian-"

James began tuning him out and looked at Mark, who just shrugged. Groaning, James simply turned around and walked away from Punk so he could go get a beer and some pizza. He was going to need both if he was going to have to keep putting up with the Spanish Inquisition.


	58. Chapter 58

**Debwood-1999**: Oh yeah, James is going to need everything he can get to make it through Phil's interrogation without strangling him. Phil needs to be careful though because as we've seen before, James doesn't take his motives with Mindy being questioned very well. **DarkMage6**: Happiness…oh sweet happiness. They really deserve it, don't they? **Nooks**: No, Mark and Mindy aren't dating now. They were sleeping together for years but that stopped after McCool. Mark and James are definitely cute when they want to be. There's no denying that. **EternalxInsanity**: Stupid website. I appreciate you taking the time to send a message for your review. Ha, Punky is quite amusing, although James definitely doesn't think so. **NeroAnne**: In Julie's defense, Mark can be quite the cranky pants when he wants to be. Oh yeah, Punk has no idea what he's walked into. James don't like him so things are going to get interesting. And yes, they are a brilliant kind of weird *nods* **slashdite**: If it was a normal cat I would say agree and say Snoopy needs to stand up for himself and show Oxa whose boss. But since Oxa is a domesticated jungle cat, I think it's safer if Snoopy is just whipped to her so she's not eaten. The key to explaining Glen's disappearance is the fact he was pretty much hated by like everybody. Not a whole lot of people are going to actually care that he's gone beyond Paul Bearer and Mark.

…

Mindy was literally carving a face into Connor's slice of pizza for him while her own pineapple slice sat beside it when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Kisses were placed all down the left side of her neck, onto her collarbone, and shoulder when she furrowed her brow and craned her neck only to be startled.

"Help me" the guttural Batman voice rasped against her skin when she laughed loudly and shivered violently all over from fright.

"Hooooly FUCK, Jamie!" she shrieked while still cringing, "You're like the CRYPT KEEPER what the FUCK!"

"Crypt Keeper?" he asked with a frown in the same Batman voice, "I told you, I'm Batman!" Her eyes widened intensely and her head shook fearfully.

"No, Jamie…that is emphysema Batman I don't know WHAT the fuck you're-"

"Hugo Strange is mentally kicking my ass while you carve faces into Connor's pizza" he replied in the same tone, internally laughing at how much she hated it, "I need you to get him off my ass before I stick my foot up his"

"If you promise never to use that horrible voice again then I will" she mimicked his Batman voice pretty accurately, grabbing her pineapple pizza. Though he eyeballed it strangely, he smirked and spoke into her neck again with a shake of the head.

"That I cannot guarantee"

"Then fuck you I'm not helping" she spoke in normal Mindy pitch, sitting next to Connor and kissing his forehead before biting into her pizza.

"That is revolting"

"How would you know if you never tried it, jerk?" she pulled him over by the hand and held the pizza up to his mouth, "It's only got pineapple on it. It tastes sweet-"

"But-"

"If I make you eat it before I give you head then it won't kill you on a pizza. Take a bite"

"Will you get Princess Straightedge off my ass?" he asked normally, actually pleading with her while reaching into the fridge to grab a beer, "Come on, Marky's been all by himself for god knows how long and-"

"Mark's a big boy he knows Meatball very well. He is used to him."

"But I, your significant other, am not. Please please please"

"Eat the fucking pizza and I will help you." Reluctantly he took a bite, found out it wasn't so bad, and grabbed his beer, his plate with two slices of pizza (one plain, and now one with pineapple), and a stumbling Mindy before reentering the great room and plopping next to Mark with a contentedly chewing Mindy in his lap.

"Spaghetti!" Punk brightened to see she had entered the room once more, watching her eat uncaringly for a moment before giving him a nod.

"Talk to me, Meatball-sub." Mark ran a hand over his face to hide the fact that she made him smile as Punk took a deep breath, clapping both hands together and studying her.

"So ahh…" giving James the evil eye (and James totally caught it) he tried to catch Mindy's attention which was near-impossible whenever she was eating, "how long has this been going on?"

"Long enough" Mindy pulled one of James's arms over her waist like a blanket despite the fact that he had been trying to open a beer can, "Where's the rest a' your cult?"

"Cult?" James almost spit his beer out when Mark patted his back, shaking his head at how nonchalant that question was delivered.

"Cult? What cult, Spaghetti? I didn't start a-"

"Straightedge Society, idiot" Mark clarified Mindy's inquiry, "she's asking about your man-servant and girlfriend"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Phil jumped all over that immediately shaking his head and trying to look the disinterested Mindy in the eye, "I swear I don't have-I woulda told you!"

"I know" whenever eating, Mindy didn't give a good shit about anyone else no matter who it was, "I am just surprised they are not here. They follow you everywhere like little puppies" she went to reach back and grab James's beer to take a sip, but stopped herself and moved her hand back down. Frowning, Mark reached over and gave her sea of raven hair a quick tug.

"I'll make you anything you want, Little Sister, what do you want?" Stunned by Mark's gesture, Mindy and James exchanged glances before Mindy spoke up.

"Can you make me a virgin Hurricane please please please please?" she pouted her lips and begged, "With the blue eye and the cherry in the middle?"

"I'll get on it now" Mark smiled with a quick kiss to the top of her head, pushing off his knuckles and heading into the billiard room where Mindy had a complete elaborate bar built into the wall for when she had parties and guests over. He had been making her mixed drinks for years; he had learned to make her pretty much anything.

"Virgin?" Phil snorted with a shake of the head, looking at Mindy like she was half-insane, "Since when do YOU take anything virgin?"

"I hate beer" Mindy shrugged, and that was true. She despised beer she never drank it. "Tastes like ass." James could only smirk while drinking from the can.

"No, no, I know you hate beer, Spaghetti-monster that's not what I meant" he shook his head and smiled warmly, "I meant you're a friggin' fish, since when do you ask for virgin anything? I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word"

"Because I love you so, Meatball, and I would like to respect your values" she sighed after that complete bullshit statement, hugging James's arm tighter to her chest as Mark returned with her drink and she excitedly grabbed the pina colada with blue swirls in it and a red cherry in the center. "YAY!"

"Marky!" marveling the drink and taking a sip before Mindy could get her hands on it he gave his longtime boyfriend a nod of approval, "I didn't know you could bartend?"

"You'll learn" he nodded while sitting back on the couch as she pulled the straw out of James's mouth and drank excitedly, pulling the cherry out and sticking it in his mouth, "Little Sister's a fan of the mixed drink variety."

"I like Mudslides a lot" Mindy nodded while making sure James chewed on the cherry, "Tie the stem for me." Smirking he gave her a nod and did so, pulling the pit out of his mouth and placing it in an empty beer can.

"So what's with the virgin thing, huh?" Phil pestered Mark now, "Since when does she take anything without alcohol? Are you dieting since you found out about the race going on at DC Comics for Wonder Woman?"

"WHAT?" Mark's eyes widened and he shook his head, looking to Mindy and then Phil, a die-hard comic fan, "What are you talking about? Little Sister?" he looked to Mindy again, "Why don't I-"

"You've been under a rock" Cooper exhaled while sitting on a couch with the Serval and rubbing behind Oxa's ears, "Even I knew about that."

"I didn't" furrowing his brow James double-took between Mindy and Mark, "What's going on?"

"Oh dude!" Phil laughed, "Spaghetti's been getting all kinds of press; she and Megan Fox are apparently the two front-runners DC is considering to play Wonder Woman"

"My favorite" Mindy grinned meekly, smiling at Phil and continuing to eat her pizza, "I'm hotter than her, but she's younger and taller"

"Movie magic, Spaghetti" Phil shrugged, "You know that's not an issue"

"You've never acted before" Mark frowned while looking a his former sister-in-law, "You've done a couple cameos that's about it"

"I can do it" Mindy nodded curtly, taking a bite of her pizza and trying to defend herself, "I founded out about it through this one" she motioned to Phil, "I do not look at magazines anymore I am not allowed because they lie about me…" she frowned and looked at James in fear of him being angry, "But I always always wanted to be an actress, but can't because I cannot read, but they saided if they give it to me they will hire someone to translate for me and I can-" James pulled the tied cherry stem out of his mouth and handed it to her, kissing her cheek before looking at Mark.

"I don't doubt you'll get it, Spaghetti-monster" he smirked, "Though the diet and training plan you're going to be under is fucking sick you'll be puking your brains out"

"When is it not?" she groaned moving to drop her plate of pizza just thinking about it when James lightly whacked her hand and pointed to the unfinished slice of pizza.

"Eat."

"Why?" she whined when he lifted it for her and tightened his hold on her middle, so she begrudgingly complied and ate it. "I had my head manager Brian talkin' 'bout it with them, he saided they will wait until after I have Elizabeth"

"Who?" Punk asked in a laugh when Mindy sighed while sipping her drink.

"I'm pregnant, sillybuns" she sighed while taking one of James's hands in hers, "Jamie and I are having a baby"

"Are you…" Phil snickered, "are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah" James nodded defensively, "Why? Got a problem?" Shaking his head and catching his breath from laughing, Phil looked between James and Mindy and laughed.

"No fucking way, Spaghetti you're pulling my leg. No WAY are you-"

"No" she shook her head with straight lips, "I mean it."

"I'm having a hard time figuring out what's so fucking funny about it" James hissed when Mark grabbed hold of his arm, "Joke's on you Princess, my ring's on her finger and MY baby's-"

"He gets it, Jamie" Mindy sighed while hugging his neck and giving him a quick kiss and nod, "He was not trying to be mean"

"Not at all" Phil jumped right back down his throat before smiling, "Dude, you need to chillax, alright? I meant no offense"

"I want the wedding before I get fat and sick" Mindy nodded quickly to change subject, "My main stylist told me about this designer named Maggie Sottero who custom-made this dress for me" she grinned, "and Cooper's comin' with me to make sure it is the perfect dress since YOU" she tapped James's nose and he bit her finger, "are not allowed to see it."

"Tell him what else you told me" Cooper called from the couch furthest from everyone else, catching the three men's attention.

"Oh yeah!" the dingbat giggled before looking to Phil with a smile, "Me n' Cooper were brainstormin' and we think a Vegas wedding would be totally kickass"

"What?" this was James's first time hearing it too, "As in Las Vegas?"

"Of course she means Las Vegas, you retard" Mark gave him a whack on the back of his head and Mindy fixed his hair immediately after, "What other Vegas' do you know of?"

"Look" James held up a hand and pouted, "I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page with the right Vegas, okay? I know there's only one, but who knew what Vegas could be it's a common name for clubs and shit how am I supposed to know-"

"Jamie…" she became cross only for a second, "be nice." Narrowing his eyes and pouting again he frowned.

"It's kinda hard to be nice when everybody in the room is gunning for you"

"WHO is gunning for you, Lawson?" Mark rolled his eyes, "Kindly remove your tampon before speaking again."

"Oh, you know what?" James frowned as Phil howled with laughter, but Cooper was all the fuck over that.

"Oh yeah Calaway because you're totally masculine after all the bitching and moaning you've been smearing in our faces expecting to get your way because my dad decides he doesn't just fucking like you"

"Ug" Mindy grabbed a pillow and flopped it over her head to drown it out, "Meatball" her voice was muffled but she didn't care, "leave my Jamie alone don't laugh at him."

Regaining composure, Punk wiped a tear from his eye and looked to the miffed James once again.

"So man, what are you gonna do while living off Spaghetti's bank account? Do you work?"

"I don't need her fucking money" he snipped coldly, "I make more without lifting a finger than you will in your lifetime I can assure you."

"Alright that's great" Phil carefully avoided a fight for Mindy's sake as James removed the pillow from her head, "but that doesn't answer my question."

"I inherited my father's porn enterprise" James said shortly, "I need no one's support for anything."

"Ah, so this is just a match in financial heaven, isn't it?"

"I guess so" Mindy exhaled with a yawn, lolling her head back on James's chest.

"He ahh…" Punk rubbed his hands together before speaking, hunching over slightly, "He knows-"

"I'm right here, sweetheart" James interjected, refusing to be ignored anymore

Reluctantly Phil posed the question towards James now.

"You know what a piece of work she is, don't you?"

"She's fine" he shut Phil down quickly, "No problems."

"But dude," he looked to Mindy again, "Spaghetti, come on, you're needy as fuck god forbid you're not the center of everyone's universe for a millisecond" though she did NOT want to leave James even for a split second, reluctantly she left his lap and grabbed Phil by the hand god forbid James came at him.

"Come, my Meatball and we will talk" she didn't even look at James since he was going to be left alone with Mark, "you may leave Jamie alone now and talk with me like you wanted to since you came here." James frowned as she unwillingly left the room and walked outside, jumping up on the railway and having some deep conversation with Phil.

"That's first of many…" Mark frowned while squeezing James's shoulder, "Little Sister has a tribe of shallow followers just like that one." Slowly he shook his head, "None of them give a damn about her. They're conditional friendships hoping to get more out of her than what she feels like putting forth. Whatever she sees there that's 'friendship' doesn't truly exist." Taking a deep breath through his nose, he sighed, "As popular as you may think she is each and every relationship she has is completely empty. He's waiting for you to drop her"

"I don't want to hear it, alright?" he waved him off with a shake of the head, "Just make him go away before I start getting ideas of what type of stick I'd like to mount his head on."

"I'm telling you the truth as someone who loves you" Mark's voice hardened. "You completely under-thought this whol-"

"I knew what I was doing, alright? I'm fucking nuts but I'm not stupid. Stop pissing me off."

"That or take the tampon out" Cooper said while glaring at Mark.

…

That evening Mindy sat cross-legged on the fence while leaning on Cotton's face when her cheek was kissed from behind and a familiar hand ran down Cotton's dished-in face quickly.

"We're going hunting before I kill someone in this house, let's go."

"Now?" Mindy frowned while pointing to the pink sky, "but it is not night yet"

"I don't give a rat's ass" he pulled her from the fence and took her hand, "Then after we hunt and I take my frustrations out on whatever bastard I can find we're going to buy some duct tape to play skin the cat" her eyes widened.

"Not Oxa-"

"A straightedge cat."

"I hope you don't mean you wana kill him…"

"No, no, no…" opening the passenger side door for her he sighed and helped her into the vehicle before giving her a huge kiss on the lips, "I just feel like making the little prick miserable since he raped my brain with questions."

"He didn't mean it" she frowned while he closed her door and climbed into the driver's seat, taking one of his hands after he turned on the engine and flipped the headlights, "He's just looking out for me."

"Bullshit. I know my fake friends, Baby Doll, and HE is one of them"

"You don't even know him"

"I don't need to know anymore about him, alright? He's a hairy little bastard and I can't stand him"

"After we annoy him do you wanna watch a movie?" she changed conversation with a hand-squeeze, kissing his knuckles before trying to find a song to put on, "I have not seen Repo in like,"

"Are we thinking of the same Genetic Opera?"

"Yes oh my god!" she giggled while hugging his arm, "Do you like that movie too, Jamie?"

"Are you kidding?" he smiled while trying to figure out what the hell she was putting on for them. It was pretty funky, yet, so was she. "I fucking love that movie."

"Good!" she giggled while jumping over the console to give him a kiss on the mouth, "I love you" releasing his head so he wouldn't crash and kill them she rubbed his thigh gently, "we'll have a fun night, okay? I promise." Smirking internally as her head rested on his arm he turned his head to face her and responded in his irritating Batman grunt.

"I look forward to it."

"JAMIE!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Debwood-1999**: Emphysema Batman definitely describes Christian Bale's Batman to a tee. I love him to death but the way he talks drives me nuts. Mark getting a drink was quite unexpected, wasn't it? Not only was it nice but he showed off a nice little talent. You gotta love the Genetic Opera. The movie is so damn addicting. **NeroAnne**: Ha, I'm glad you think so (fun fact: the Miz is one of Mindy's bitches. Just throwing that out there). I've never been a fan on pineapple in general so I definitely would never put it on pizza but hey, to each their own. lol The nickname thing Mindy and Punk got going on is pretty cute. Spaghetti and Meatball…Spaghetti definitely has Meatball whipped, that's for sure. **DarkMage6**: LOL James will have quite a bit of fun going after Phil. He thrives on tormenting people so even if Phil drives him nuts, he'll still be useful for something. **Menaji**: That line was pretty epic. Props to Vermi for coming up with it. Phil is lucky that he's friends with Mindy and hasn't said anything extremely horrible like Trish did, or he would be in some real trouble. **Nooks**: Phil in a tutu? Actually I could see James doing that to him. Don't worry, Connor is in this chapter. He's got very important things to do here *nods* **slashdite**: Cooper's not really ready to just chill and lay off Mark. He's so used to fighting with Mark at this point that it's nature to him. That doesn't make him all that justified but getting him to change is practically impossible. He's a very very stubborn boy.

…

James watched the homeless man try to crawl away from him with a morbid fascination. He had already stabbed the guy a couple of times, but neither wound was immediately fatal. "I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by trying to get away," he said, stepping in front of the guy and squatting down near him. "I mean I can't just let you go you know. You would run to your friends and tell them all about the fun we just had here and then I would have them up my ass."

"Please," the man pleaded, his voice weak because he was losing so much blood. "I won't tell anyone. Just please-"

"Why do you people always think that statement is going to work?" James asked, shaking his head in exasperation. "Seriously, I don't get it." He let the man try to crawl for a little bit longer before burying the blade of his knife deep into the man's neck, getting a rush as he felt the life slip out of him. "Nighty night asshole," he muttered, yanking the knife back out and standing back up.

"Feel better?" Mindy asked, speaking for the first time since he had found the dude he wanted to off.

"A little bit," James replied. "But I can't take having Princess Straightedge around all the time Baby Doll. I'll strangle that little shit sooner rather than later."

Mindy pouted her lips and shook her head. "Meatball is nice. You two just got off on the wrong foot."

James sighed and shook his head. He didn't feel like arguing with her about this. Not at the moment anyway. If Mark was right about all of Mindy's friends being fake, then there was probably going to be no winning that fight. As crazy as she was, she wasn't stupid. She had to see through all those phonies…or at least he hoped she did. That would be at least something anyway.

After kissing her on the top of her head, he took her and disposed of the body in the ocean in a duffel bag full of rocks. This was what he liked about being out here on the coast. Normally he had to dispose of his bodies in the desert or in the sewers, but here he had a nice big ocean to throw his bodies in. Sure it was probably not good for the environment but that wasn't his problem. He would let all the scientists and the "save the environment" dorks worry about it.

Once the body was gone, they picked up some duct tape at the store and then they went home and found Connor out on the front porch. "Daddy Daddy!" he yelled, his eyes wide and frightened. "The crazy man with the beard won't be quiet! He just keeps talking and talking and talking!"

James rolled his eyes. _Oh Lord_. "Haven't Cooper and Mark done anything about him yet?"

"Well Coopy was going to but then he realized that Mark was annoyed by the bearded man. Then he just left the room and let him keep talking and talking and talking."

Mindy giggled and wrapped her arms around Connor. "It's alright sweetie, Mark can handle Meatball's talking," she assured him. "He's used to it."

Connor gave her a disbelieving look before looking over at James. "I don't like his beard," he whispered loudly. "It's all icky and I think there are gnomes living inside of it."

James blinked as Connor started hugging him and whimpering. "Gnomes?"

"Yeah," Connor said with a nod. "Big giant gnomes that want to eat our faces." He gave James an earnest look. "You're not going to let them do that, are you Daddy? Because I like my face. I like it a whole lot."

James ruffled Connor's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, nobody is going to eat your face. I'll make sure of that." He held up the duct tape and grinned evilly. "Hell, he'll be beardless by the end of the night if I have anything to say in the matter."

Mindy's brow furrowed as she looked at the duct tape. "Why don't you just shave it off? That would be easier."

"But it wouldn't be as fun," he pointed out. "Besides, this duct tape is going to be a part of a science experiment."

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Okay. Just make sure you get his icky chest hairs too, okay?"

"I'll do my best." James looked at Connor, who had taken a step back and was now spinning around in circles for no logical reason that he could think of. "You want to come in and help me?" he asked.

Connor paused and chewed on his lower lip. "What if he gives me fleas?" he asked anxiously.

James chuckled and shook his head. "He won't give you fleas. I'll make sure of that too, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," Connor said. He grabbed both James and Mindy by the hand and pulled them towards the house. "Oh and I think we need to talk to the kitty about liking Snoopy better. It just keeps hissing at him like he's all mad and stuff but Snoopy didn't do anything wrong! He didn't Daddy, I swear!"

"I believe you," James said, stepping into the house and getting irritated as soon as he heard Phil's voice again. He leaned closer to Connor so he could whisper in his ear. "I just need you to help me hold him down while I get rid of his face forest and chest beaver. Can you help me do that?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah Daddy. I can help."

"Good boy." James followed Connor into the living room, where Phil was blabbing on and on while Mark was reading the newspaper and trying to tune him out. "Oh thank God," Mark said loudly when he looked up and saw that James was back. "Can you shut him up? He won't shut his mouth."

"Why didn't you smack him?" James asked, discreetly signaling to Connor to go stand behind Phil's chair.

Mark waved his hand around helplessly. "He's all far away and shit. Fuck, I can't keep getting up and down a whole bunch. It's bad for the knees."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Oh that's nice. I'm glad I can feel the love in this room." He looked at Mindy, who had walked over to the movie shelf by the television so she could look for Repo! The Genetic Opera. "Spaghetti, make them be nice to me."

"In a minute," Mindy said without even looking at him.

"Yeah Princess, in a minute," James said, placing himself in front of Phil while keeping the duct tape behind his back. "Jesus, can't the woman get a minute without having to fight your battles for you?"

Phil stared up at him, blinking in surprise. "Princess?"

"Yeah. Princess Straightedge. That's who you are." James knelt down and seriously violated Phil's personal space by putting his face right up to his. "But you know, all that hair you've got is taking away from the twinky princess vibe you used to have."

"Uh…okay then," Phil said nervously, trying to scoot back even though he had nowhere to go. "Look, I don't know what kind of ideas you have about me, but I don't swing that way. So-"

"Don't worry Princess, I don't swing your way either," James interrupted. "I'm against bestiality."

Phil's jaw dropped in outrage while Mark roared with laughter. James smirked and nodded at Connor, who grabbed Phil and made sure he couldn't get up at all. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, his voice squeaking as he tried to get away.

"Maintenance," James replied, now proudly showing off the duct tape. He ripped a piece of it off and put it on the right side of Phil's face, rubbing it down so that it got attached to as much hair as possible. "I'd stay still if I were you," he warned Phil before yanking the tape right off.

"OW!" Phil howled. He began trying to kick James away while squirming around in Connor's grip. "That HURT! What the hell is wrong with you?"

James ignored that question in favor of putting more tape on Phil's face. Some had gotten taken off the first time around, but it wasn't enough for James's liking. "If I end up touching any old crumbs I'll pound your face in," he threatened, laughing as Phil screamed again.

"Maybe you should have put on rubber gloves," Mark commented. He was watching this like it was the most fascinating thing in the whole wide world. "You know, for protection."

"Yeah, well it's too late now," James pointed out, sitting on Phil's lap to avoid getting kicked in the balls.

"Protection is for quitters," Connor announced, grabbing Phil's hair and pulling on it.

"Stop it!" Phil begged, slapping at both James and Connor like a little sissy. "Ow ow ow! This isn't fair! SPAGHETTI!"

"Sorry Meatball," Mindy apologized, not sounding that sorry at all. She had found the movie and was now giving them all very impatient looks. "You should haved shaved a long time ago." She sighed and started tapping her foot when James continued with what he was doing. "Are you going to be done soon Jamie? I don't want Meatball to scream through the whole movie."

James pulled off his last piece of tape and looked at Phil carefully. The evil beard was no missing several patches of hair, although it was far from being gone completely. "We'll finish this later," he promised as he got up and went back to the couch to sit with Mark.

"No, we'll finish this now!" Connor said, letting go of Phil so he could grab the tape and do just that.

"Hell no!" Phil yelled, getting up and making a run for it.

"HEY!" Connor yelled, immediately chasing after him. "GET BACK HERE INFIDEL!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Does he even know what an infidel is?"

James shook his head. "Of course not. Knowledge is not power according to him."

Mindy put the DVD into the player and sat down on James's lap. "Ssshhh! It's going to start soon!"

Mark sighed unhappily. "This movie again?" That earned him a glare from both James and Mindy. "What? I'm not allowed to be sick of it after seeing it like a thousand times between the two of you?"

"NO!" James and Mindy answered at the same time. The thought of someone being tired of Repo was blasphemous to the both of them.

Mark threw up his hands in defeat. "You two-" He paused as Phil screamed bloody murder in the other room. "Should we find out what just happened?"

"Fuck no," James replied. He put one arm around Mindy and the other around Mark. "It's Repo time baby. That's much more important."


	60. Chapter 60

**Debwood-1999**: Phil is majorly fun as the drama queen. That's how I like writing him best. And yes, you can never go wrong with Repo. Connor loves Achmed the Dead Terrorist. Achmed and Peanut are his absolute favorites ever. **Menaji**: Yeah. He's already made quite a mess on the carpet when he killed Trish so he didn't really need to add to it. **Nooks**: Sorry, we never really get into what makes Phil scream…he left though afterwards so I'm assuming it was really bad. **DarkMage6**: Princess Straightedge definitely isn't everyone's cup of tea but it's hard not to sympathize with him sometimes when James is going after him so much. **Souless666**: James and Mindy are snuggling back with you but Mark's pretending he's too cool for that. It's okay though, James will make him slap him into doing the snuggling. **NeroAnne**: I know, I think that every time I hear it. If someone is trying to kill you then promising not to tell and asking what they're going to do to you isn't going to do shit. Mindy's got to be optimistic about Punk. He's one of her best friends (and her groupie). Connor and James are always a fun combination. Can't go wrong with those two. **slashdite**: Dealing with Phil is rarely a picnic, especially when you're afraid of beard gnomes like Connor. As for Mark, I sympathize with him for having to deal with Phil but I can't bring myself to feel sorry for him for having to sit through that movie. Maybe it's because I'm utterly in love with it XD.

…

The absolute hatred of sleeping alone forced Mindy to spend the entire night on the balcony wrapped in one of Glen's plain black long sleeved button-downs, shivering and crying while perched on the railing with her knees pulled up to her chest. She buried her nose in it several times to smell his skin; anything was better than nothing at all.

"Are you happy now?" she croaked to the imaginary Glen standing next to her the entire time, "Is this what you wanted for me?" Turning his attention from the churning Pacific waves only for a moment, he eyeballed her and shook his head subtly.

"To be honest, it wasn't on my itinerary" as he turned the rest of his body to face her, his chest was mangled from where James had stabbed him to death, "I don't know who's better off…" he jerked her head towards her and frowned, "we're both pretty dead, aren't we?"

"I wouldn't know what it's like to be alive" she answered shortly, turning her tear-drenched gaze back to the water, letting the icy wind hit her face and sniffling.

"I could have told you this would happen" leaning over the banister he lit a cigarette and folded his hands together, "but as usual you don't listen to me."

"Why would I?" she scowled, "All you did was hurt me."

"At least I gave you something other than indifference."

"He is NOT-"

"He's sleeping with my brother while you, his pregnant wife-to-be, are spending the night alone contemplating jumping off this very railing" glancing at the distance from there to the sand he shrugged, "Not too bad of a fall, it'd only be painful for a couple seconds and then we'd be together again."

"So you could beat me up in Hell too?" her medium-toned eyebrow raised, "No thank you." He didn't like that response.

"So you'd rather become honorable mention to someone who was destined for my brother and his dead sister than be with me?" he nodded along to that in disgust, "I see how it is."

"Who are YOU kidding?" she sniffled and hugged his shirt tighter, coughing from her terrible respiratory system, "You had other girls too"

"And I told you about them after it happened because I was sorry"

"That doesn't change that you DID IT."

"No matter how fucked I was in the brain you were it for me, Bug" he watched her entire body shake at those words, "As much as I hated you, I never ignored you."

"I wanted you to love me" she shrugged while running a sleeve under her eyes, "But you were so mean." She coughed again, receiving a backrub that made the tears fall tenfold. "I didn't want him to kill you, I begged him not to, I swear I-" he stroked her hair now, massaging her scalp but not allowing her to take his hand, her skin went right through his. "No…Glen, no no"

"I know" was all he said to that, "You can't help what happened, can you?" She shook her head silently, trying to find a way to hug him but her arms went right through him much to her horror. "I don't like what you've been doing to yourself though" petting her chin and turning her head to look her in the eye, he frowned, "You're not yourself…"

"I can't" she shook her head and looked him in the eye tearfully; "They will hate me more."

"Then they don't really love YOU now do they?" he said wisely, "They love this created IDEA of you…just like you created Mindy Stratus you've made a new face for yourself; the meek little holly homemaker who simply lets everyone mindfuck and walk all over her"

"Made possible by YOU" she hissed when he shook his head firmly.

"I know where you're coming from, Bug, and don't get me wrong I understand your issue entirely…you finally find someone who fills in that void you've been keeping inside you for as long as you've been alive…" she nodded along when he paused and looked to her pensively, "but have you ever given it any thought that that emptiness within you was simply never meant to be filled? Aren't some things just better to be left as they are?"

"Then you would want me to be nothing"

"You were always nothing. You're always BE nothing, meeting some pretty-boy isn't going to change that deep down you're a hollow shell of a human being; you're essentially a living, breathing corpse droning on with your existence until you drive yourself one day to actually pull the trigger or open the right vein"

"I can't" her lips trembled as she wept, "my baby."

"For all you know you'll die before that little baby gets to see the light of day." Her eyes widened with fear. "Physically other than proposing he hasn't done a damn thing for you. It's all in your mind, Minda-bug. You've put him on a pedestal to the point that it's pathetic. Every little piece of your mind you think has been 'saved' has all been an illusion to convince yourself that he was the one…" he frowned, "tragic, really, I feel sorry for you…but you know he only went after Trish because she made a direct swing at HIM and HIS shattered past as opposed to all those horrid things she said to you"

"Then what about you?" she frowned, "You tried to-"

"He's always despised me. He got me because I went after his own kids…" his eyes were on her stomach, "as long as you have that baby he'll keep you around. Once you give birth-if you give birth-I can't vouch for what will happen after that. Whatever my brother decides is the law. He gives Lawson an ultimatum you'll be dropped like a bad habit and be a ward of the state because I'm dead. You know if I were still alive I'd take you, angry and all I'd take you in."

"You'd kick my ass don't bullshit me"

"Yeah" he nodded stiffly, "I would. But you'd be MINE and not have to worry about Borehamwood or whatever mental institution you're-"

"I'll die first."

"I know you will…" he trembled, "as much as I enjoyed watching you suffer I never wanted you to die. You're too beautiful a person to just be wiped off the map like a little dot" she sobbed as his hand rubbed her shoulders and over her neck, "but that's all you are, isn't it? External beauty to hide the lifetime of torment that lives under your skin and continues to root deeper inside your very soul" he took a moment to watch her cry, "I know how you feel about him…but as someone who DID love you in my own fucked way, I think you're going to be extremely bruised at the end of all this…and we'll be seeing each other in hell much sooner than I would like that to be."

Wheezy breaths made her lunge for him, but all he did was drop the cigarette and place an airy kiss on her, leaving her to hug herself on the ground clenching her temples in horror, shivering and clutching the shirt as tight to her skin as possible, crawling on all fours into her bedroom gagging her brains out, holding her lower abdomen and digging in her vanity table until the little black box came into view, and upon popping it open two rings fell into her hand.

"Glen…!" she croaked while whipping her head about for him, curling her lips and squeezing the diamond rings so hard in her hand they bore into her skin, "Come back…!" she whispered hoarsely through tears, "Come back…! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Glen, I love you! Beat me up, beat me up!" she begged to no one, eyeballing the empty room and crying her eyes out, "You can beat me up, it's okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I-" a burning in her throat and chest made her rush to the bathroom while holding her mouth, throwing her head in the toilet and vomiting bright red liquid.

Pulling her hand from the rim of the toilet the fluid felt thick and warm. After glancing at it she gagged and repeated vomiting more blood. She was dizzy, her vision was blurred beyond reason, and the ringing in her ears scared the shit out of her…but after a couple minutes of straight gagging for her life she calmed significantly, not even bothering to flush the blood while pulling the pink blanket James bought her over her shoulders and stumbling downstairs, it was five in the morning no one was up yet. Quietly she padded through the kitchen and noticed that Tryg had fallen asleep on one of the great room couches, he had escaped his bedroom as predicted. She should have known better. Smiling gently she wrapped the baby with longish, pin-straight blonde hair in her pink blanket so he wouldn't get sick.

Glancing about there was absolutely nothing to do at this hour that wouldn't wake anyone, so she went into the sun room and dragged her easel outside along with all her paints and stool. Coughing and shivering from the morning air she walked down to Cotton, released him from the paddock, and brought him onto the boardwalk with her so she could paint her own interpretation of the dawn.

…

Some hours later Mindy could hear noise coming from inside the house, but she didn't move from her spot. She had made pancakes at around nine since her kids typically got up early and set the table for everyone, leaving both pancakes since everyone liked those and bacon for everyone but specifically for James. She didn't eat, and frankly she didn't want to. Cotton was eating out of a bucket she made for him full of coat-enhancing grain as well as some pancakes and bacon since she trained the animal to eat anything.

No one had come to get her, which didn't surprise her at all. It stung; she was beginning to feel upset when Cotton stuck his head in her lap and nuzzled her, making her smile softly and place a huge kiss on him.

"I love you, Cottonball" she sniffled while placing her brush down to pet all over his face and kiss his muzzle, "At least someone likes me" she trembled and pressed her forehead against the front of his face, "and I love you more so don't die on me, okay? You're only ten I've got thirty more years outta you." Staring into his black marble-like eyes she forced a weak smile, "Who needs stupid boys anyway" she kissed him again, but then felt sick again and threw up more blood over the railing, standing there and wiping her mouth with the sleeve of Glen's shirt. Cotton rose carefully since the walkway was narrow and rested his head over her shoulder as she stared at her own blood painting the sand below. She turned and gave him a kiss, holding onto his dished-in face for dear life and coughing.


	61. Chapter 61

**Nooks**: The boys were absent because it was time to deal with Mindy and her issues and show that she's starting to get sick. The boys will be back soon enough. **DarkMage6**: Unfortunately, we can't. The sickness won't go away until she has the baby. **NeroAnne**: I love Mindy to death but in some ways, she was definitely the worst thing to happen to Kane. Not that she actually meant to be; she was seventeen when they met and she had absolutely no idea just how fast and how deeply Kane could become obsessed with her. Mindy's definitely got the whole tragic character thing going for her. She's broken on so many levels that she doesn't even really know what it's like to feel like a whole person. She was pretty much just fucked from birth. **slashdite**: Glen lives in the deepest and darkest corners of her mind now. She feels guilty because she hadn't wanted him to die. She might have said she did but she really didn't. She won't resent James for killing him because he did what he had to do and she's too in love with him to ever really be mad at him. Glen just gets to be conjured up by her whenever she slips into those schizo funks. And it's not tuberculosis that she has. Her preeclampsia has started. This is the shit that happens to her every time she's pregnant and it's why she can't ever go to full term on any of her pregnancies. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Menaji**: Well Mindy's been through this five times before and the babies have turned out okay so there is hope for her this time around. That won't mean it'll be easy for her by any means but there is some hope. **BellaHickenbottom**: Yay for being caught up! *hugs* Yeah James has a lot of un-mindfucking to do with her. He adores her and she really needs to see that without any kind of doubt or uncertainty. **Debwood-1999**: Yeah, Glen's still in Mindy's head. We've got a long way to go though before the end so who knows how things will turn out (well…Vermi and I do but that's not the point).

…

"Nummy nummy nummy," Connor said happily as he shoveled the food on his plate in his mouth. Cooper was trying to get all the kids' plates filled up while James made up Mindy's morning milkshake. Mindy's disappearance had been noticed and James was fully intending on hunting her down once the milkshake was made since Mark had refused to get out of bed and look for her himself.

"You eat like a pig!" Tryg informed Connor happily.

Connor shook his head. "I do not!"

"Yeah you do!" Tryg insisted. "But I eat like a piggy better than you!"

"Nuh uh!" Connor denied vehemently. He looked at Cooper for support. "Tell him Coopy!"

"Tell him yourself," Cooper snapped, finishing up serving Scarlett so he could go look for Mindy. "Dad-"

"Look through the house again and I'll go outside," James said, putting the finishing touches on the shake. "She has to be around here somewhere."

Amber, who already had a decent idea about where her mother was, silently got up and slipped outside. She had heard James and Mark together last night when she had gotten up to go to the bathroom, which meant that her mother had probably spent the night alone. And she knew that there was one place in particular that her mother liked to go when she was feeling lonely.

"Mommy?" she called out as she made her way towards Cotton's stable. "Mommy are you out here?" She hesitated when she heard the sound of her mother coughing violently. "Mommy are you okay?" She started walking again and found her mother doubled over and spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Mommy!"

"I'm fine Ambie," Mindy lied, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "Just fine."

"You don't look fine," Amber said in a small voice. She remembered her mother being sick a whole lot when she was pregnant with Chelsea. It had worried her old daddy and Uncle Mark a whole lot and from what she heard, the sickness had happened during all of her other pregnancies too. "We need to tell Daddy-"

"No honey," Mindy refused automatically. "I don't want Daddy to know."

"Why not? He's supposed to want to take care of you when you're sick. He promised me he would."

Mindy just shook her head. "Daddy takes care of me enough. If I ask too much Uncle Mark will get mad and then he and Daddy will fight and then Uncle Mark will get madder."

Amber sighed before reluctantly kicking up some sand so she could hide the blood that was on the ground. Uncle Mark was definitely acting different to Mindy. Connor and her siblings may have been blind to it but Amber had been smartened up by Cooper and she knew that Mark didn't want to share James with anyone. The fact that James was marrying Mindy was enough to drive Mark up the wall.

Mindy smiled weakly and kissed the top of Amber's head. "Good girl Ambie."

Amber just sighed again before grabbing Mindy by the hand and leading her back towards the house. About three fourths of the way there James came out and met up with them, and the way that Mindy immediately hid her tired and pale face behind her hair was not lost on Amber.

"Where were you Baby Doll?" James asked, frowning slightly when he saw the state that Mindy was. Amber wasn't sure if he recognized the fact that Mindy was wearing one of Glen's shirts or not, and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. She didn't want the two of them to fight about it. James had been making Mindy so happy lately and she wanted that to continue.

Mindy didn't answer him. She just took the milkshake out of his hands and gulped it down as fast as she could. It probably felt really good to have something cold after all the coughing she had been doing.

"She was with Cotton," Amber told James, figuring that her mother was going to avoid the question for as long as possible. "She likes to see him a lot in the mornings."

"He's a good horse," James said softly, placing a gentle kiss on the side of Mindy's head. His eyes kept flickering down to Glen's shirt and now Amber was becoming more and more sure that he did in fact know who the original owner of that shirt was. He didn't seem to be very eager to say anything about it. At least not at the moment anyway. "Come on, let's go inside so you can get some of those pancakes you made up."

Mindy shook her head, trying so hard to hide the fact that something was wrong with her that she was inadvertently making him worry all the more. "I'm not hungry. Those pancakes were for everyone else."

"But you need to eat too," James pointed out, dropping down to his knees right in front of her so they could actually look eye to eye. "Come on Baby Doll, it's not healthy for you to not eat."

"I'm gonna get fat!" Mindy moaned, pulling out the tried and true argument she always used.

James shook his head. "You won't get fat from just one pancake Baby Doll. Please? Just one little pancake and then me and you can go lay down and take a nap." He pouted his lips and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please? Pretty please?"

Amber took a few steps back, thrown off by James's pleading. It wasn't that she really sensed anything bad about it. It was more like he was actually afraid that Mindy was mad at him or something and now he was trying to make up for it by hovering over her.

Mindy sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. As much as she probably want to be alone so she could hide her sickness easier, she didn't seem to want to refuse him. Whether it was because she didn't want to upset him or if she was just too tired to fight, Amber didn't know. "Okay Jamie," she said with a nod. "Whatever you want."

Amber watched them kiss for a moment before going on ahead and heading back towards the house. She hoped that this meant things were going to be okay now. She liked James despite the fact that he had killed her first daddy and if anyone was possibly going to give her mother a happy ending, he was the one.


	62. Chapter 62

**DarkMage6**: If Mark was interested doing the right thing, Mark would have already told James just how early on Mindy gets sick during her pregnancies and how much it really does affect her. Mindy and Mark have both mentioned that she's nearly died giving birth but they haven't clued him just how sick she gets during the whole thing. Unfortunately, as you'll see in this chapter, Mark's got his own agenda entirely. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Debwood-1999**: It helps that James makes Mindy happy. Amber adores her mother so if she's happy then that's what important. And I don't think it's weird you're sympathizing with James at all (then again, I may be a biased opinion lol). James can be a sympathetic character despite what he does to people. **NeroAnne**: Connor and Tryg…oh that is going to be a dynamic duo of cuteness and trouble. Mindy is beyond stubborn, which is definitely not good for her health. Mindy is definitely far from fat. She may have been the curvier of the Stratus twins but she's never been fat. Unfortunately there have been too many people telling her that kind of shit for years, so it's taken a toll on her body image. **slashdite**: There is a lot that I could say right now, but I think I'm going to let this chapter do the talking for me. Mark may seem complacent about stuff but he's really not. He's got something up his sleeve and he intends for it to be bad news for Mindy. James just did spend the night with Mark (hence the whole Mindy/Glenn hallucination thing) and it's going to take some time for him to get a balance between everyone. James would take custody of the kids in a heartbeat. Maybe he's not that greatest person ever but it's not like he's ever been a truly terrible father. If you take into consideration that he's been a murderous, psychopathic single parent for nearly twenty years, he's actually done pretty good in the parenting department.

…

Stubbornly lying in bed refusing to come downstairs now that the she-devil had come back in was Mark. He had locked the door so no one could intrude on him and had his cell phone pressed up to his ear, staring into space to drown out the lecture he was receiving from Paul Bearer.

"They're with child and you still refuse to leave him…" Bearer sighed disappointedly, "Mark William, when will you ever learn how to pick and choose your battles?"

"I don't care WHAT she is" Mark spat coldly, "She's pre-eclampsic she'll be dead before-"

"The whore's managed to spawn five other children successfully you couldn't possibly rely on that ailment to terminate her presence"

"I'll push her down a flight of stairs I don't give a damn" Mark spat coldly, "Or I'll feed her lobster and put her in a coma she's so deathly allergic"

"The child does not deserve to die on account of who the wretched parents are"

"Since when do YOU defend either of them?" he raised an eyebrow with a scowl.

"I am not" Bearer snipped, "I am simply forewarning you not to harm that child in any way she had nothing to do with her parents' dastardly shortcomings"

"Really?" his voice spiked, "Because as a direct result of that whore of a mother your only son is dead!" Things got real quiet for a minute, the only sound being the Undertaker's breathing.

"Sh…" Bearer heaved, seemingly not crying at all but devastated none the less, "She killed him?" There was a long pause as he thought about it, and then nodded.

"Drove a knife straight through his chest upon receiving her pregnancy news" Mark nodded while running a hand through his long hair, "There was nothing anyone could do."

"I knew it" Bearer growled with intense venom, "I KNEW that temptress would do it from day ONE I warned him why wouldn't he LISTEN to me? WHY?"

"Because he, like Lawson-"

"LAWSON?" Bearer screamed, "I'm surprised HE wasn't the one who-"

"It was HER I saw it wit my own eyes!"

"Yet you did nothing about it?" Bearer screamed, "You incompetent bastard you deserve to share his grave! Where is his body, give me his body!"

"You won't be finding that…" Mark shook his head, "Cooper helped her get rid of it so it wouldn't be found. James and I tried to make her stop, but she pulled a gun on us"

"A GUN? Since when does she know how to fire a gun? The godforsaken harlot cannot read an English sentence how could she-"

"She's smarter than she appears its all part of her tactic"

"Satan works in mysterious ways…" Bearer sighed in dismay, "yet you allow that psychotic little tart to live I RESENT you for not killing her on-site"

"She threatened us with a GUN, Bearer! There wasn't a damn thing James and I could do about it! She's a monster!"

"I want her arrested" Bearer snapped, "I want her locked up and arrested for the murder of my only son. I don't care where they stick her I want her locked away in the tallest tower of the asylum before I hire a hitman to carry out the deed for me for my son's murder!"

"You would do that?"

"Watch how quickly she dies…or perhaps I'll drive a stake through her chest to match what was done to my son, he TRUSTED HER! This is YOUR FAULT! You should have DONE SOMETHING! You should not have allowed Lawson to corrupt her into thinking-"

"Look, it wasn't James alright? James didn't do a damn thing it was HER and COOPER! Cooper condoned it! He accompliced the bitch! It was too much for Lawson to fathom, he wouldn't dare hurt Glen he knows how I feel about him he's my baby brother!"

White noise. Bearer had hung up on him, whatever that could have possibly meant.

Sighing and placing his phone down, he took a deep breath and hoped Bearer was doing what he said he would. There was no way James could link any of it to him because it was Bearer who always loathed her anyway, of course he would blame her for her husband's untimely death. She was unable to defend herself in court if Bearer took things that way, she'd be in a sanitarium until she rotted and Cooper would be behind bars. Sure, it'd be a bit of adjustment but all his issues were about to be solved. Kane at the end of the day was still he brother, and he deserved to be avenged. Indirectly Mindy DID technically kill him, and this way all her kids would go back to Bearer and be out of his hair too. It would just be him, James, and Connor; a much more peaceful and meaningful existence.

If Bearer chose to hire a hitman things would be even better the bitch would be dead and no one would ever find her again. Sure, in the beginning it'd be a bit weird for James but he'd get over it. For now all he had to do was keep playing his cards the way he was and he'd be fine. Bearer would have no purpose or reason to speak with James therefore wouldn't inform him that it was Mark who said it was Mindy and Cooper. James's name was cleared. Mindy HAD a record, she killed her mother. She brutally assaulted Jazz backstage and ended her career. The bitch was criminally insane, and hopefully if Bearer stuck to his guns she'd be gone along with Cooper. The two of them had made a little allegiance against him, he knew that. But he'd be the last one laughing after all the shit they put him through. And if that didn't work out…Mindy was deathly allergic to lobster.


	63. Chapter 63

**Menaji**: Mark's definitely the man with a plan but the question is, will the plan will work? As for James…I can see how the Dexter thing can be pictured (I love that show and I love the actor that plays him) but after seeing American Psycho, I've always pictured James as Christian Bale. That's the image that's stuck there for me. **Debwood-1999**: Mark's the one that really needs throttled because he's the one lying and playing Bearer against Mindy and Cooper. Bearer's reaction to all of this is understandable, even with his vendetta against Mindy. Glen is his son and almost any parent would want to see their child's murderer punished. But it's because of Mark that Bearer is gunning for the wrong people and that way just lies badness. **Nooks**: Yeah, Mark is pretty dumb for thinking Bearer will keep his name out of all of this. Bearer is going to do things his way and Mark can't control what comes out of his mouth. As for the Connor thing, it's not so much that Mark truly likes him as much as it is that he knows that Connor has absolutely nowhere to go. He's trying to get Mindy to the nuthouse and Cooper to jail and the kids off to Bearer which would just leave Connor because nobody else can take him. **NeroAnne**: Marky is very mean for wanting her dead. That's just taking it to an extreme that it does not need to go to (and what he just did was not really any better). Glad you enjoyed it and I'm happy you even got to read it in the first place. The site has been acting up and loads of us are having troubles with it. **DarkMage6**: Mark is definitely going about this the wrong way. Getting Cooper thrown in jail and Mindy into the nuthouse will not magically solve his problems. I love him to death normally but yeah, I don't like this. No good can come from this plan. **4MyOwnDeadlyAmusement**: Oh yeah, I've been having trouble with the site too. I think it's working now though *knocks on wood* I agree, going after Cooper is a very stupid move (and going after Mindy certainly isn't a smart one). James doesn't play that shit although since it is Mark, he would have a hard time even thinking about using his knife against him. Bearer will have to be very careful about how he handles this. James will destroy him without any hesitation if he's not cautious. Bearer knows that though and since James and them don't know that Mark got him involved, he's got that working for him. Aw, thank you ^_^ We're glad that you're enjoying this. We certainly loved writing it. **susie8807**: He certainly is. As soon as she and James got close, his feelings for her went to the backburner and she became public enemy number one. He's very possessive with James, even if he puts James through a needless amount of bullshit half of the time. **slashdite**: It's not. Lying about something this big is a huge mistake because it can backfire so badly on him. He's not thinking clearly at all though. He's so desperate to get Mindy out of the way and get rid of Cooper because he's her biggest supporter that he's not thinking rationally about it.

…

_Ding dong._

"Someone get the door!" James yelled from the bathroom. He was just finishing getting dressed after taking a shower and he could hear Mindy coughing loudly from the other room, which worried him. Despite her best attempts to act like nothing was wrong, he knew something was up with her. That worried him because not only did he not want to see her sick, but he was afraid that it stemmed from the pregnancy taking a toll on her body.

_Ding dong._

"Cooper!" James shouted, about ready to smack his head in exasperation. "Connor! One of you get the door!"

_Ding dong._

"Oh fuck it," he muttered. He opened the bathroom door and started to leave when he ended up tripping and smacking his head against the wall. "What the fuck?"

"Gotcha Daddy!" Connor cackled happily. He and Tryg were holding a rope right by the bathroom door and they looked mighty proud of themselves. "We gotcha good!"

"Yeah!" Tryg agreed. He was bouncing all around and sticking his tongue out at James. "Gotcha gotcha gotcha!"

James rolled his eyes and took a half hearted threatening step towards the two of them. They both squealed loudly before running off, making him roll his eyes and rub his head. _Those two are going to be a terrible influence on each other. I just know it._

"Finally!" Julie said in exasperation once James finally got to the door. She came in and took off her jacket. "I thought I was going to have to come in through the window or something."

"Sorry," James said with an apologetic shrug. "I was in the bathroom and everyone else is ignoring me for some reason." He closed the door and gave her a funny look. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I have to talk to you," Julie replied.

"You couldn't call?"

"I could have but I wanted face to face contact. We've got some important things to talk about. Now lead me to the kitchen so I can get something to drink."

James rolled his eyes before doing that. "You're lucky that I like you," he informed her. He took her to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. "So what's the problem?"

"Getting custody of Mindy," she replied after taking a big drink of her water and setting her glass on the table. "Since I'm assuming his body is long gone, there's no evidence that he's dead, which means the court will want Glen to legally sign away his guardianship to Mindy."

"Well find a way around that," James said without hesitation. "There's got to be a way to-"

"And Mindy doesn't have custody of her own kids," Julie interrupted, not stopping now that she was on a roll. "Glen had custody of them."

"They're her kids. She-"

"Is a schizophrenic with a history of being VERY unstable. The only reason she was allowed to live with her own children was because Glen had custody of all of them. As of now, unknown to the court, she and those little rugrats are wards of the state." Julie sat down in the nearest chair and shook her head. "James, the whole reason I'm here is because I need to make sure you understand what exactly it is you're getting yourself into. If you become her guardian, YOU will be personally responsible for everything she does. If she goes off the deep end and stabs someone, YOU will be getting in trouble for it."

"If she stabs someone, I will clean up the mess and nobody will know about it," James said, leaning back against the counter. "Look, it's like I told Mark: I'm nuts, not stupid. I know what I was signing myself up for."

Julie nodded. "I figured you did. I just needed to…" She raised her eyebrows as Mark came into the kitchen. "Hey there. Why do you look like you just got kicked in the balls?"

Mark glared at her before shaking his head. "I need to talk to Lawson. Alone."

James frowned. _What the fuck is this about?_

Julie raised her eyebrows and stood up. "You're not going to be a big baby now are you? Because you're too old to be throwing temper tantrums."

Mark continued to glare at her. "Out," he ordered. "Now."

"Fine. Be that way, you dick." Julie made sure to shoulder check him on her way out of the room.

James folded his arms over his chest and gave Mark an exasperated look. "What the fuck was that about?" he asked angrily. "She came all the way out here to talk to me and you act like that? That's rude."

"Screw her," Mark said, waving his hand dismissively. "What I want to know is what the fuck are you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"You taking custody of Mindy."

James was more confused than ever. "Marky we talked about-"

"Didn't you listen to what Julie said? If Mindy fucking loses her shit-and believe me, she will-YOU'RE going to be the one that goes down. YOU, not HER."

"Your point being?" James asked, not seeing what the fuck the fuss was about. He loved Mindy and he wanted to do this. What was the problem?

Mark looked ready to smack James for being an idiot. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. "Have you gone completely retarded?" He sighed when James refused to answer him. "Let me spell this out for you Lawson. Little Sister is fucking insane. She is a bonafide loony who will get you fucked over in the end. When will you get that? Jesus Christ Lawson, you accept this responsibility and you're responsible for her in EVERY single way. You could get in trouble if she goes off the deep end and I honestly don't think she's worth you risking this much for."

James rubbed the back of his neck and winced. He did not like the way this conversation was going at all. It was putting him on the defensive, which was not a place that he liked, especially when it was Mark who was doing the attacking. "I think she's worth it. I'd do the exact same thing for you if you were her Marky."

Mark shook his head impatiently before grabbing James by the arm and pulling him out of the room. "Come here. I want to show you something."

James sighed loudly as he was pulled along like a fucking child. "I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself you know."

Mark ignored him in favor of not stopping until they were looking in on Mindy, Cooper and Julie out in the living room. "Look at her," Mark said, not bothering to keep his voice down at all. He was probably looking for a fight right now. "Look at the shirt she's wearing. You know who it originally belonged to, don't you? Because it sure as fuck ain't yours or mine."

Out of the corner of his eye James could see the look on Mindy's face and he began trying to push Mark back into the kitchen. He did not want to have this conversation in front of her. "Just stop-"

"She's so in love with you that she has to wear HIS shirt? He had to die because of her and now she's going to run around acting like she ever gave a damn about him while playing Suzy fucking Homemaker with you? What the fuck is that shit?"

"Would you shut up?" James hissed angrily. "You don't-"

"She's going to use you up and then spit you out when someone new comes along. She-" Mark quickly ducked out of the way as Cooper chucked a lamp directly at his head. It hit the wall behind him and shattered all over the place, making James wince slightly.

"Shut the fuck up asshole," Cooper growled, trying to get Julie to let go of his shirt. "You hear me? Shut the fuck up before I MAKE you shut up."

Mark scowled and James quickly put himself in the path of Cooper. There was a very long, awkward silence following that, and Mark ended up storming off upstairs, probably heading back to his room to brood. "Fuck," James said under his breath. He should have known something like this was going to happen, especially considering what had happened to Glen. "Fuck fuck fuck."

Julie let Cooper go chase off after Mindy before shaking her head. "You know, if Mark stopped being a dickhead and quit talking out of his sphincter, things would be much more peaceful around here."


	64. Chapter 64

**DarkMage6**: Cooper will gladly shut Mark up for good. He's itching for it at this point. **BellaHickenbottom**: We love you and while we would love to give you what you want, nice Mark really is not coming back here. Nice Mark will have to be found elsewhere (I'm sure I've got him stashed somewhere in my stories). **Nooks**: I didn't? Well uh…she knows. She's been assistant for twenty five years so that kind of made it impossible to keep it a secret for that long. **NeroAnne**: Believe me, Connor and Tryg are just getting started *eyes as the two boys laugh evilly* Mark is definitely not happy. He loves James but for all these years he couldn't get out of his own way and just be with James just the two of them, like he wanted when Annabelle was in the picture. He is lucky though that the lamp was all Cooper chucked at him. Cooper has attached himself to Mindy and he will not tolerate anything said or done against her. **slashdite**: The sad thing is, Mark is talking sense in a way, even though making a scene in front of everyone about the shirt thing was completely unnecessary. Mindy can be very psychotic and whoever has guardianship of her has a lot of responsibility on their plate. Glen could handle it and Mark never could (he can't even handle her schizo-episodes) and James feels that he can. Will this end tragically? Maybe, maybe not. Time will only tell. **Debwood-1999**: Dear old Cooper and Mindy…their relationship is platonic but it's kind of easy to see how it can blur the lines a little bit.

...

Cooper sat on Mindy's maid-made bed as she rummaged through her draws for a new outfit so Mark would stop picking on her. She tossed out a cream Marc Jacobs spaghetti-strap dress with a gold ribbon around the waist which was caught by Cooper and he nodded.

"It's kind of Grecian-inspired, I like it"

"I AM Greek" Mindy said with conviction before stripping in front of him and adjusting her chest so it wasn't completely busting out, "well" she cringed, "half at least."

"What's your maiden name?" he rose off the bed to close her open drawers and tuck everything in neatly in her obnoxiously huge walk-in closet. She had a closet bigger than most people's master bedrooms it was a separate section of the house.

"Stratigias" Mindy said shortly, turning and gagging for a moment much to Cooper's concern, she actually held her trembling hands up to the wall and hacked for a minute, turning to hack a bit of red into one of her black sweatshirts she'd make someone wash for her later.

"You alright?" frowning and wrapping an arm about her waist to pull her away from the closet he paused, Mindy hadn't gained a pound since he last held her in fact…she lost weight. Immediately noticing, she shook her head and held a hand up.

"Fine, baby" she kissed his cheek and tiptoed back to the doorway of the master bedroom to see if she could hear any arguing downstairs, "I don't miss Glen" she said even though he didn't ask; she just felt the need to justify out of pure paranoia.

"I knew that" Cooper said calmly, sitting on the bed with her and kicking the door shut before locking it, "Dad knows that too."

"I don't think so…" Mindy replied worriedly, sitting and resting her body on his torso, hugging him tight as they sat upright with their legs dangling over the side of the bed, "Mark maded him all scared"

"Fuck Mark I fucking hate him" he sneered, and Mindy nodded along.

"I never hated him until now"

"You didn't hate him after he raped you?" he asked incredulously, and Mindy could only sigh.

"I was seventeen…what the fuck did I know?"

"I found out he was my dad when I was sixteen" he sighed while giving her a tight hug, "Hated him ever since. He fucking choked the shit out of me did Dad te-"

"Yes" she exhaled slowly with a shake of the head, touching his throat gingerly before giving it a kiss, "I know the story."

"Bastard" Cooper pet her hair while resting his chin on the top of her head, "I wish he'd just leave us alone already and-"

"Daddy wouldn't like that"

"At this point?" Cooper shook his head while glaring off to the side, "Fuck what he'd like I want that bastard out. I don't want near me, you, Connor, the kids"

"Cousins" Mindy spoke up, highly confusing him, "You and my babies are first cousins. Mark and Glen were brothers. I am your aunt-turned-mommy." Taking a moment to contemplate, his eyes suddenly widened and he slapped his palm to his face for being such an idiot.

"Holy SHIT you're right! You're MY age, but you were with Crispy almost a year after I found out fucker was my dad…"

"I knewed his family then too" she said meekly, "but I did not know you."

"Of course you didn't" he hissed, "You coulda been there for me all those years…" his breath became stole for a minute as he shook his head hatefully, "Fuckers kept me away from you, here I am thinking you're this-"

"Glen hated Daddy. That's why he did not want me to know about you even when he had the mask. He thoughted he was protecting me."

"Back when he loved you…" Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side for a moment to think about it.

"He never stopped loving me so much as he taked advantage and maded me miserable. He liked to hurt people; it was the only thing he ever really loved. He loved hate, so he loved to hate me" her lips pouted and she frowned, "but he was always there…he never leaved me he never will. He is like a really really ugly rash."

"Extremely ugly" he teased with a soft smile, "Is that your defense for wearing his shirt for when fucker decides to mentally kick your ass?" Mindy took a deep breath and sighed, taking a long moment just to hold Cooper's hand before speaking.

"I hate sleeping alone…" she began slowly, "I do not sleep ever ever by myself. If I do I get scared. His shirt was there so I putted it on so he could come back and talk to me. And he did."

"Where was Dad?" he frowned, rubbing her bare arms while grabbing the baby pink blanket to wrap her with it, "I didn't think he'd let you-"

"Mark" her eyes narrowed and she shrugged, "It's okay"

"No it isn't" he scowled, "What's he gonna do once you're married? That's fuckin' bullshit. He puts that ring on your finger he's marrying YOU. YOU'RE his life partner. Mark can go-"

"Baby Doll…?" James knocked on the door gently, startling both Mindy and Cooper for a second before Mindy stood up to open the door and smile weakly at him. "You changed…" he eyeballed the Grecian-inspired simple dress and smiled, tying the gold ribbon around her waist loosely since she seemed to forget and pressing a kiss to her lips, "it's very pretty."

"Thank you" she nodded with another smile, pulling him into the room in fear of Mark getting to him and closed the door, where James wasn't surprised to see Cooper sitting on the bed with his arms folded across his chest. Frowning at the fact that Mindy closed them in and Cooper was just sitting there, James cringed double-taking between the duo.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No" immediately Mindy shook her head and sat him on the bed next to Cooper, climbing in his lap and hugging his neck with one arm, playing with his fingers with the other. James kissed the fingers on her left hand before furrowing his brow at Cooper.

"She doesn't miss the fucker at all" Cooper motioned to the discarded shirt on the ground, "She drums him up while you're busy fucking that bastard until all hours of the night-" James went to say something when he cut him off, "I talked to Ambie, alright? The whole fucking house heard you! That's JUST what my little cousins need to hear, right?"

"Cousins?" he looked to Mindy for a long moment before nodding along, "Shit. That's right. Damn."

"She was LONELY, Dad!"

"Cooper-"

"No" Cooper pointed at her for interrupting before glaring at his father, "YOU should have been there for her so she's not drumming up imaginary people you killed off to keep her company, she's SICK Dad you can't leave the princess alone!"

"Well what do you want me to do?" James spat at Cooper, "Just ignore him-"

"Yes. Fucking ignore him. He's GOING to do something horrible to your WIFE if you keep letting him get his way"

"I don't miss him, honest" Mindy nodded again, not keeping up with their argument but simply scared they were assuming an attachment to Glen, "I was scared, that's all."

"You shouldn't BE scared when Dad's here for you" Cooper told her firmly, "Dad shouldn't be on a ball and chain for fucking Mark"

"Cooper, the lamp demonstration was enough, alright?" James finally stopped Cooper's tirade, "We all know how you feel about Mark. Baby Doll understands the situation far better than you and she's-"

"She's SICK, Dad!" Mindy's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, "She's hacking up blood, she's sick!"

"NO! No no no no no no I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine!" Mindy almost spilled out of James's lap she was so frightened, though at the same time so was he.

"WHAT?" James looked to the terrified Mindy who was vehemently shaking her head before looking back to Cooper, "Don't FUCK with me on this; what do you-"

"Come" Cooper stood and beckoned James quickly before Mindy bolted into the closet to hide the sweatshirt she gagged blood into when James grabbed her and swept her into a carry, kissing the side of her head repeatedly before Cooper showed him the fabric and James's eyes widened in fear before grabbing her hair gently and looking her in the eye. "She thought I didn't see, she's losing weight too. Shaky hands and shit…I doubt this was the first time"

"NO! I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine!" she panicked while trying to kick out of James's grasp, but no such luck.

"Baby Doll!" he snagged her chin and forced eye contact, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Because I'm NOT!" she shrieked with a violent head shake, "I'm not I'm not I'm not I'm healthy! I'm healthy, see?" she tried to drop to the floor but he wouldn't let her.

"You're" he lost his voice from panic, "you're sick…" a hand went over her lower abdomen and he shook his head, "this is my fault isn't it?"

"You woulda known much sooner if you paid any attention" Cooper scowled before giving the shaken Mindy a hard kiss to the cheek. "If anyone knows what's wrong with her, it's Ambie" he shook his head at both Mindy and James, "because you're not getting anything out of her this way"

"Because I'm FINE, Jamie don't listen to him!" she grabbed his face frantically and shook her head, "Don't listen to him, no! He's wrong he's lying not me nope nope nope!"

"Baby Doll…" feeling sick with dread he sat on the bed with her and the fabric she spat blood onto, "why didn't you tell me?"

…

"Oh god, poor baby…" Julie held a hand over her mouth while reading the webpage with a frown.

"What? What? What is it what's wrong?" James was hovering over her like a man possessed, "What is it, what's wrong with her? What's wrong with Baby Doll?" Cooper was sitting on a couch with sullen Amber in his lap, running his fingers through her hair as a drugged Mindy slept in his lap. Taking a deep breath and curling her lips in, Julie placed a hand over James's while reading.

"According to the Mayo Clinic, 'Left untreated, preeclampsia can lead to serious — even fatal — complications for both you and your baby. If you have preeclampsia, the only cure is delivery of your baby. If you're diagnosed with preeclampsia too early in your pregnancy for delivery to be an option, you and your doctor need to allow your baby more time to mature, without putting you or your baby at risk of serious complications.'"

"Christ…" James held a hand over his face and turned to watch Mindy sleep for a moment, "don't go on"

"Go on" Cooper played the part of James while his father swept the sleeping beauty off the couch and held her in one arm, rubbing her back and pacing around with her like she was a ticking bomb. Craning her neck and shaking her head in dismay, Julie continued.

"Signs and symptoms of Miss Mindy's early onset include, 'High blood pressure (hypertension) — 140/90 millimeters of mercury (mm Hg) or greater — documented on two occasions, at least six hours but no more than seven days apart, severe headaches, changes in vision; including temporary loss of vision, blurred vision or light sensitivity, upper abdominal pain usually under your ribs on the right side, nausea or vomiting of blood, and dizziness. Contact your doctor immediately or go to an emergency room if you have severe headaches, blurred vision or severe pain in your abdomen."

"Great, fucking great…" James swallowed hard with a shake of the head, "What do I do? What do I do? TELL ME what to do, Julie! TELL ME-"

"DAD!" Cooper shouted, nodding towards Julie to keep going.

"'The more severe your preeclampsia and the earlier it occurs in your pregnancy, the greater the risks for you and your baby.'"

"Oh god no"

"DAD!" Cooper shouted to shut him up.

"PLEASE, James…" Julie cooed while reluctantly going on, "'Preeclampsia may require induced labor and delivery by Caesarian section. Complications of preeclampsia may include: Lack of blood flow to the placenta. Preeclampsia affects the arteries carrying blood to the placenta. If the placenta doesn't get enough blood, your baby may receive less oxygen and fewer nutrients. This can lead to slow growth, low birth weight, preterm birth and breathing difficulties for your baby."

"I was healthy…" Amber reassured gently, squeezing Cooper's hand with a hard swallow, "I was almost four months early but I'm okay, I'm a big girl."

"CHRIST, Ambie four months?" James shook his head while looking at her, and she nodded timidly.

"Cut it out, Dad" Cooper warned sharply before Julie took her cue to continue.

"Preeclampsia increases your risk of placental abruption, in which the placenta separates from the inner wall of your uterus before delivery. Severe abruption can cause heavy bleeding, which can be life-threatening for both you and your baby. HELLP — which stands for hemolysis (the destruction of red blood cells), elevated liver enzymes and low platelet count — syndrome can rapidly become life-threatening for both you and your baby. Symptoms of HELLP syndrome include nausea and vomiting, headache, and upper right abdominal pain. HELLP syndrome is particularly dangerous because it can occur before signs or symptoms of preeclampsia appear."

"She vomits blood!" James shouted at Julie, "She's vomiting fucking blood she's got it already son of a BITCH!"

"DAD I am GOING to make you leave the fucking room if you don't calm the fuck down!" Cooper placed Amber on the couch momentarily to rise and stare down his father, "We're gonna HELP HER, alright? Whatever she needs, she's done it four times in a row! She's a tough bitch! We'll get her through it, alright?"

"I HIGHLY doubt Baby Doll can do this five times in a god damn row!"

"Shush!" Julie groaned before continuing, "When preeclampsia isn't controlled, eclampsia — which is essentially preeclampsia plus seizures — can develop. Symptoms of eclampsia include upper right abdominal pain, severe headache, vision problems and change in mental status, such as decreased alertness. Eclampsia can permanently damage your vital organs, including your brain, liver and kidneys. Left untreated, eclampsia can cause coma, brain damage and death for both you and your baby."

Though there was more underneath, Julie stopped reading entirely and almost closed out of the webpage as James suddenly became quiet. Very quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.

Cooper even became quiet, allowing James to exit the room holding her. Even after he left the silence was contagious. Amber's face fell, and Julie's hand went to her mouth and she took several long breaths solemnly.

"Think of it this way…" Julie sighed to catch Cooper's attention, "she's had four extremely rocky but successful Caesarian deliveries. I'm sure she's fighting hard for him…" Cooper nodded along to that, but then scowled.

"That is, if Calaway doesn't make her fucking induce labor."

"Don't remind me" Julie groaned before regaining herself, "Just make sure she's got a mailbox outside the doctor's office I'm sure if I gain access to her medical records she's got a shit-ton of specialists in her name to care for her. Keep her off her feet and keep her stress level ridiculously low until I figure out how to loophole this whole Glen-dead-unavailability-to-sign thing…" she took a deep breath, "Your dad's going to have to appear in court. They won't let him sign without his body and proof that he truly is capable of taking all the rugrats AND Mindy in under his wing. The engagement and pregnancy may actually strongly help his case, and she has no blood relatives left alive."

"Uncle Mark knew Mommy was sick" Amber spoke up in her mother's defense quickly, "He didn't tell Daddy on purpose."

"Of course he didn't" Cooper spat, ready to go find and wring his neck, "He'd rather watch Dad have a fucking heart attack he's lucky I don't kill him on sight"

"I don't know what to say…" Julie shook her head slowly, looking to Amber before Cooper, "I honestly don't know what to say to him right now. You know how guilty he must be feeling…?"

"She would have kept hiding it too" Cooper shifted his weight, "She would have hid it and went untreated until-"

"She didn't want Daddy to get scared" Amber sighed while pulling Scarlett aside and whispering in her ear, and off Scarlett bounded around a couple bends and up the main stairs.

…

As James lay in bed with the still drugged-to-sleep Mindy, he wrapped her so tight to his chest he thought he popped her before burying his face in her neck and hair, slightly whimpering. He was oblivious to the tiny blonde four-year-old skipping into the room and jumping up on the bed, crawling over and planting a huge kiss on his cheek from behind.

"Mommy will be okay, Daddy" Scarlett nodded while hugging James and pressing kisses all over his face, "don't cry. We're the Vikings!" she giggled and wiped under his eyes before giving him a huge platonic kiss to the mouth, "Mommy says we're the Vikings! We always come back. You'll never get rid of us" her hand ran through his hair and she sighed, "We love you forever and ever, Daddy." She flipped a chuck of hip-length pin-straight platinum blonde hair out of her face and grinned, "Tryggy didn't mean to make you mad before, he's a butthead but Mommy doesn't think so"

"No no, he's not-"

"He IS" she sighed in irritation, "His hair is so nice though, I love playing with it." Dropping her head into the crook of his neck she traced the huge scar before planting a firm kiss to it. "You and Mommy can make a scar museum" she frowned, "too much violence for me." He tried to hide the smile at her vocabulary. "Uncle Mark knew Mommy was very sick…" she frowned while watching his eyes on her mother, "I do not know why he did not tell you. Mommy wanted to protect you"

"ME?"

"You have to take care of her now" she nodded while placing a longer kiss on the scar on his neck, "She didn't want you to when you had Uncle Mark."

"Christ, Baby Doll!" he moaned while holding Mindy with one arm and Scarlett with the other, "What's wrong with you?"

"Mommy loves s'mores" Scarlett smiled while watching him stroke Mindy's neck and hair, "We have a pit outside if you wanna make them with her when she wakes up. She'll love you." Staring at Mindy for a long second he nodded much to Scarlett's delight. "I'll go get the graham crackers and stuff! Ambie knows how to turn on the pit!"

"Hey, Scarlett…!" he furrowed his brow in curiosity as Scarlett was halfway off the bed, making her stop and turn to him, "Does Mommy dream?"

"You mean about YOU?" Scarlett giggled while crawling back over to hug him, "All the time" she gave him another kiss before bounding out of the room to gather Cooper, Connor, Tryg, and her sisters.


	65. Chapter 65

**Debwood-1999**: Mindy's definitely in some serious shit. She's done this four times before but this fifth time could be asking for too much. And Mark is definitely risking everything by putting his little plan into motion. If James finds out, there will definitely be trouble. **DarkMage6**: James might definitely feel like doing that but whether he does or not is a whole different story. **Nooks**: Paul Bearer will come soon enough. He won't actually be there to confront Mindy and Cooper himself but he's a man with a plan and we'll get to see what he's up to. As for that fight your sensing…hehe, yeah, it's coming. It's coming up real fast. **NeroAnne**: Yup. Our girl has Greek and Polish roots and she firmly embraces her heritage. I'd be surprised if there was someone who DIDN'T know Cooper's feelings about Mark XD Oh yeah, she's got terrible issues telling people her issues. She doesn't believe they're important enough to "burden" people with. It's hard on James because he can't just always guess when shit is wrong. She's got to open up to him about stuff like this. **slashdite**: If Mark had at least told James it would have given him some kind of warning. James has been taken by complete surprise as to how sick Mindy is and now he's terrified, which is not going to help anything when he confronts Mark about this. Cooper and the kids know that Mark knew about Mindy's condition and correctly assumed he didn't say a word on purpose. Cooper's a very stubborn boy in general, and it's increased tenfold now because he totally loves Mindy and feels like he has even more reason to violently despise Mark. The reality is though, Cooper can't force James and Mark to break up. James is determined to have both Mark and Mindy and Mark is determined to have Mindy locked away in a nuthouse and something is going to have to give eventually.

…

Mindy's eyes fluttered open as she felt James's lip gently kissing her neck. At first she began to smile, but then she remembered that he now knew she was sick and the smile quickly disappeared. "No," she whimpered, shaking her head and trying to slip out of his grasp. "No no-"

"Ssshhhhh," James quickly cooed. He began to rub her back gently. "Calm down Baby Doll. It's okay. It's going to be alright."

Mindy bit down on her lower lip, slowly relaxing in his arms again. "You weren't supposed to find out. I didn't want you to worry-"

"Baby Doll you can't put my feelings above your health," James told her, getting her to turn on her side so they could look each other in your eyes. "You can't do that. That's not fair, what if something…" He paused and shook his head. It was like he couldn't really finish that sentence. It was too painful for him to think about.

"Okay," Mindy said softly. She snuggled up to him and rested her forehead on his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize," James said. He was now running his fingers through her hair, an unreadable expression coming over his face. "Can you…can you just tell me something?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Did Mark know?"

She froze, unsure about what to do. Lying about it and saying that he didn't would upset James if he figured out she was lying. But if she told him the truth, James would get upset anyway and then he and Mark would definitely fight. And if they fought Mark would just get madder and James would get even more upset. So no matter which way she looked at it, she was in a no win situation.

James saw her hesitation and he sighed before shaking his head. "Forget it Baby Doll, okay? Forget I asked." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Listen, Scarlett came in here a little while and told me she and the others were going to have smores."

Mindy sat up so fast it was like a firecracker had been lit directly beneath her. "Smores?" she repeated eagerly. "I likes smores."

James grinned. "That's what Scarlett said." He rolled out of bed before helping her get up to her feet. "I haven't had a smore in like…oh jeez, it's probably been about ten years now."

Mindy's jaw dropped in shock. "What?" She shook her head and quickly grabbed him by the hand. "No no no that won't do Jamie. That won't do at all. You needed the smores now."

He chuckled at her eagerness before letting her drag him outside to the pit, which was where everyone except Mark and Julie were. "Mommy!" Thorn yelled, running up and hiding behind Mindy's legs. "Tryg is chasing me with a stick!"

"Am not!" Tryg yelled. He had his hands behind his back and he was standing next to Connor, looking all innocent and stuff.

Mindy shook her head and patted Thorn on the head. "You kids are silly."

Thorn pouted before looking up at James. He quickly picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll protect you from him and his stick, okay?" he told her. "How does that sound."

"Good," Thorn replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on tightly. "I don't like his stick. It's all pokey and it almost scratched me."

"Mommy Mommy!" Connor said, grabbing the bag of marshmallows and bouncing around excitedly. "Come make smores with me! Smores are good! They are they are they are!"

"I know they are sweetheart," Mindy assured him. She and James sat down between Connor and Cooper. "Where did Julie go?"

"She had work to do," Cooper answered. He passed the graham crackers and the chocolate over to Mindy and James. "She needs to find a loophole to Uncle Crispy having to come to court and signing guardianship of you and the kids to Dad."

"Okay." Mindy was kind of sad that Julie didn't stay because she really liked the older woman, but her sadness didn't last long once the smores actually started to be made. Once she had ate one, she just had to have another one. And then another one…then one more…

"Damn, I forgot how addicting these things are," James said as he easily polished off his sixth one. "I-Connor that's enough! Your stick is going to catch on fire if you're not careful."

Connor giggled madly. "Good. I like fire."

"Get it out of there now Connor," James ordered, looking like he was getting ready to get up and make Connor knock it off.

Connor pouted and pulled his stick away from the pit. "Meanie!"

"Aw, poor baby," Mindy said sympathetically. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Maybe we can make fire later if you're a good boy. How does that sound?"

"Oh God, don't promise him that," Cooper groaned as Connor cheered. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Aw, but he's so sweet," Mindy protested. "He-" She frowned when she saw the way James was looking back at the house. "What's the matter?" she asked as she squinted her eyes and tried to see what he was seeing. She wasn't seeing anything though, which made his staring even weirder to her. "Jamie? What's wrong?"

James shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. "Nothing. I just need to go back inside for a minute, okay?" He handed her the stick his marshmallow was on. "Here, roast this for me, okay?"

She frowned a little bit, but nodded along anyway. "Okay," she said uncertainly. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Hurry back, okay?"

"I'll try." He gave her one last kiss before getting up and heading towards the house.

Cooper scooted over so he could be closer to Mindy. "I think he saw Mark watching us," he whispered. "That's what that was all about."

Mindy's eyes widened. "What is he going to do?" She started to get up so she could go into the house and see for herself, but Cooper grabbed her by the arm and made her sit back down.

"It's alright, I don't think Dad's going in there for pleasure," he assured her. "I saw his eyes…I think there might be a rumble coming up." He looked just a little too excited about that.

Mindy gulped, still wanting to get up and go after James. As much as she wasn't part of the Mark fan club, she didn't want James going at him alone. If Mark got mad, he got crazy scary.

Cooper shook his head and put his arm around her. "Dad will be fine. Trust me."

"I do," she told him. "I just hope you're right."

…

James found Mark sitting in the kitchen, acting like he was actually reading the newspaper. He stared at him for a very long moment, trying to find the right words before speaking. "Did you know?" he finally asked, trying his best not to yell right off the bat.

"Know what?" Mark asked without looking up.

James couldn't help but scowl. Mark had to know. There was no way he couldn't. According to both him and Mindy, he was the one who got her through her pregnancy with Amber. There was no way he couldn't know. "Baby Doll is sick. She's fucking been hacking up blood and you knew, didn't you? You knew and didn't tell me."

Mark shook his head while stubbornly refusing to put the paper down. "It's not my responsibility to tell you that shit Lawson. If she didn't want you to know, that's her problem."

James clenched his fists so tightly that his nails left marks in the palms of his hands. He hated how cold Mark sounded. Absolutely hated it. This was the side of Mark that he couldn't stand. It had always drove him up the wall, just like it was doing now. "That's MY problem too Mark," he said vehemently. "She's going to be my wife and she's pregnant with my baby."

"Well if she didn't tell you then maybe she don't trust you."

James scowled and snatched the newspaper out of Mark's hands. "That's fucking bullshit!" he snarled. He saw the emotionless expression on Mark's face and it angered him. Without even thinking about it, he grabbed on to the table and flipped it over angrily. "She didn't tell me to protect me. She-"

Mark snorted. "Protect you my ass. She's full of shit."

"You're the one full of shit!" James growled. "You should have told me! What if I hadn't found out and she and Elizabeth died? Would that have made you happy? Is that what you wanted?" He didn't like saying any of this. He didn't even like thinking about it. But Mark's expression was just so cold and emotionless that he couldn't help himself.

Mark rolled his eyes before getting up to his feet. "You need to settle down Lawson. You look like you're about to pop a blood vessel or something." He tried to walk out of the room but James stepped in his path. "Oh Jesus Lawson, are you really going to do this?"

James shook his head in disbelief. "Did you want something to happen to her and the baby?"

"Lawson get out of the way."

"Answer me," James ordered, although now he wasn't sure if he wanted to actually hear the answer now. Generally when Mark avoided questions like this it meant he had an answer he didn't want to hear.

"Lawson-" Mark paused and shook his head. "I'm tired of this shit, alright? I'm fucking tired of it. You're the one who came swooping in and got me back because you wanted me to yourself. And now you're fucking going to start this whole other fucking family with that god damn bimbo?"

"Baby Doll is NOT a bimbo," James growled.

"You've known her for a month."

"Yeah, well I already know her better than you do. And you want to know why I got to know her? Because you-YOU-sent me out there that one night to comfort her. Remember? She caught us getting freaky in the kitchen and got upset and you sent me out to comfort her."

"Well obviously I made a mistake."

James shook his head. "Marky-"

"Oh God, don't," Mark groaned.

"Don't what?"

"You're going to start going on about how we can all be happy together," Mark told him. "You did it when Annabelle was around and you're going to do it now. But what you don't seem to get is that this can't work the way you want it to."

"It can."

"No it can't! Mindy and Cooper obviously don't want me here and quite frankly I-"

"Well them not wanting you here is your fault!" James pointed out. "You've always treated like Cooper like shit and as soon as I got with Baby Doll, you started treating her like she has a disease or something!"

Mark closed his mouth and folded his arms over his chest. "Just leave me alone Lawson. I'm not having this discussion anymore."

James threw up his arms in exasperation. "You're a fucking asshole. I hope you know that."

"Fuck off Lawson," Mark snapped, pushing past James and storming off towards the front door.

James didn't watch him go. He couldn't do that. He had watched Mark out on him too many times already in his life. Instead he punched the wall so hard that he made a hole in it and then sank down on the floor, trembling in frustration. "Fuck!" he shouted angrily. "Fuck fuck fuck!"


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: **_Vermi here since redsandman99 is having technical difficulties so I'll be addressing this round of reviews my pretties! _**Debwood-1999: **Yes, Mark knew Mindy's condition since he helped raise Amber and the situation is very GRR I agree with you. LOL James would love to do that right now, but its Mark and he has a hard time trying to kick his ass. *hands s'more' Here ya go! **DarkMage6: **You'll just have to wait and see ;) **FortheLoveofWrestling: ***giggles* You're not up to this chapter yet but it is crazy intense, huh? **NeroAnne: **Mindy doesn't like to be a weight on people so she does hide things to try and protect who she loves most and that's bad. You've never had a s'more? *hands one* there you go! LOL I like 'meanie' too. Connor's given that word a new fabulous light. Cooper is always right *nods* I agree with you. Yeah, Mark is just not president of the Jamie Doll fanclub right now. **Nooks: **Mark is possessive with James, he doesn't want to relinquish him to Mindy that would just not do. He would much rather string James along and if he went out and got a relationship with another girl? *snickers* **slashdlite: **Amber is five. She doesn't think the way an adult would even if she is highly responsible. Mark's acting out of pure contempt and yes, what has been happening is his fault. Mindy's schizophrenia may seem like a get out of jail free card, but when you think about it she really doesn't get away with much at all. In this situation, Mindy did absolutely nothing wrong and neither did James. Mark just doesn't want to share and the Mark in this story is a hybrid of mine and redsandman99's. Legally Mindy is not responsible for herself or her children, Kane was the guardian and we'll see how that unfolds as time moves on. James knows what he's getting into he's a smart, smart man and he is deeply in love with Mindy. That makes him more than a worthy candidate to be her guardian and her children's guardian. He wants to be their daddy and he wants to be her husband.

Storming down Hollywood Boulevard at dusk was Mark, all by himself with his hands in his pockets and an expression so blank his own mother wouldn't know what he was thinking. Broke cheap impersonators littered the streets dressed as different celebrities and characters, offering the eager tourists to take a picture with them for a dollar. Mark avoided them all like the plague and began to walk by Mann's Chinese Theatre where crowds of people were gathered taking pictures with their hands and feet in the imprints of the stars.

With a sneer of disgust he found a crowd of girls gathered around none other than the biggest non-movie star since Michael Jackson.

"Me next me next!" the blonde tanned teenager flipped her hair out of her face and giggled at how tiny the prints were in the cement, "Oh my god, this is RIDICULOUS! What is she, a hobbit?"

"I couldn't fit either" the smaller-framed, yet no less hotter brunette readied the camera, "Her hands are like, retarded I don't know how she drives a car."

'So what should I do?" the blonde asked, "Stick my fingertips in?"

"My sister fit in there just fine" another brunette said while pointing to the imprints, but another dirty blonde became cross.

"Your sister's eleven!"

"I know!" the same girl chuckled with a shake of the head, "She's so tiny and every boyfriend she gets is like a giant" The blonde smiled with her tips of her fingers in the cement and waited for her friend to snap the picture before switching off to the dirty blonde.

"Did you see her new one?" the one that snapped the picture asked the bunch, "The one she's marrying?"

"FUCK!" the other brunette sighed and tossed her head back into the sun, "GORGEOUS! I LOVE him!"

"James something, right?" the dirty blonde asked while getting her picture snapped with the tips of her fingers in the handprints, "He's beautiful. I wouldn't mind him."

"Shit me either" the blonde giggled while running a hand through her hair, "You know the things I'd do to him…?"

"Where'd she find him?" the other brunette asked with an exhale, "I've never seen him anywhere before Mindy got with him."

"I think he's from Vegas…" the brunette put the camera away and shook out her lengthy tousled hair, "I remember seeing something about him owning some porn company"

"Oh, so he has money…" the second brunette nodded along, "makes sense. He's SO hot though, he has that smile with those pointy little canines…" she swooned, "ugh I want him."

"They've having a baby too" the blonde moved the group to the left so a family of four could stop and place their hands in Mindy's prints, "That is gonna be ONE hot baby!" If Mark listened any more he was going to wring someone's neck.

As the family of four cleared away from the prints, Mark stepped over before somebody else could come, though people were snapping pictures of the two tiny hand prints with 'Mindy Stratus' etched in her signature with a little heart above the 'i' and a star drawn below the last 's' in Stratus. She was given space for a quote so she stuck to her signature, '100 Percent Stratusfaction Guaranteed' slogan. Whore. Scowling he turned away from the theatre and headed into the street, where lo and behold was a Mindy Stratus impersonator trying to get suckers to take a picture with her. She looked like a stripper by night, but he couldn't take it. If he saw that bitch anywhere else he'd kill her…or maybe…

…

"So let me get this straight" the impersonator giggled as she walked with Mark down Hollywood Boulevard later that night, "You know the REAL Mindy Stratus?"

"Of course I do" Mark said with inner venom, "She's my sister-in-law."

"Mhm…" she nodded along, obviously not buying it, "do you always use that line to pick up girls?" A devious grin spread across his face as she said that.

"Now that you put it that way…" he covered her mouth, grabbed her hair, and dragged her into the nearest alley, whacking the back of her head against the brick to keep her from screaming. But she cried anyway.

She kicked, she struggled, she tried to yell when he forced himself between her legs and thrust inside roughly, making her whimper and cry out in pain. Blood ran down her legs at the intrusion, but he just kept ramming her back against the brick, scowling and looking ready to rip her throat out.

"YOU LOVE ME NOW, MIRANDA?" he screamed at her, even though he knew it wasn't the real Mindy it felt good, "HUH? YOU LOVE ME NOW? AM I GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? AM I?"

The girl did nothing but scream, which only egged him on to grasp her throat and drop her to her knees as she cried out, forcing her mouth open and pumping inside as she gagged on him, trying desperately to break free but he didn't. He withdrew moments later and kicked her in the gut, watching with a sick smile as she cried on the ground. He then pulled a discarded hanger off the ground and straightened it out, dragging it along her throat and eventually choking her to death with it.

…

Sitting in his office at his funeral home in Mobile, Alabama, Bearer held the phone to his ear and nodded along at the person on the other end.

"Yes, I know for fact she is living alone along with my grandchildren…" his face hardened, "my son is DEAD she discarded his body in the ocean I witnessed a solid confession! She'll do it again-she may go after those sweet little KIDS next! They are MY grandchildren they have no other choice! My son is not physically present nor will he ever be present to sign off on them, he's DEAD! My daughter-in-law killed him with a knife to the chest! …How do I know? How do I know? You're detectives! You find that out yourselves once you get that monster and her little accomplice AWAY from my grandchildren! They are to be brought to ME I am their blood grandfather. My son's half-brother can attest to each piece of information I give, he saw the whole thing happen. My paranoid schizophrenic in-law went haywire after a positive pregnancy test and stabbed by son to death while threatening her brother-in-law with a loaded gun! And the little bastard helped her accomplish this, yes! I want the whore in a straitjacket and the little devil behind bars, you hear me? MURDERERS! The both of them! Miranda was committed to Borehamwood Mental Hospital in Toronto, Ontario, Canada previously before they thought it was safe to remove her…now she is alone and without guardianship in CALIFORNIA with my grandchildren! …the address? Yes, I can give that to you…..the name of the brother-in-law? Mark Calaway. He'll tell you the whole thing first-hand. The psychopath won't say a god damn word. …The boy? Cooper Lawson."

…

As Mindy directed a maid with one of her very macabre paintings to cover over the hole James punched in the wall, James cringed while rubbing the back of his neck behind her. He tried to apologize eight ways to Sunday but she would have none of it.

"But what about the table, Baby Doll?" he panicked while looking at the state of the shattered crystal table, "I'll buy you another one, you want to go shopping with me? I'll buy you whatever the hell you want just-"

"It was dated anyway" she waved it off while pulling his chin down to give him a huge kiss on the lips, "Stop freaking out."

"But" he frowned and hugged her from behind when his phone rang much to his disappointment, "hold that thought." Mindy giggled with a shake of the head, turning as James brightened at the number calling him and answered. "Rosenberg?"

"GREAT news!" she actually sounded excited, almost giddy, "I've been digging."

"I love when you dig…" he grinned while giving the top of Mindy's head a huge kiss.

"You meet me at the courthouse in three hours with Miranda you'll get the rugrats right now!"

"Are you serious?" he beamed, rubbing Mindy's arms, back, all over her he was so excited, "How-"

"If one parent is deceased no matter WHAT the state of the other, the other gets the kids. As of now it's perfectly legal for Mindy to have custody of her own kids…but being that SHE is still a ward of the state YOU need to take custody of them permanently, alright?"

"Right" his hands trembled while hugging Mindy close.

"Alright" she exhaled, "here's where you REALLY need to listen, alright honey?" He nodded along eagerly though he knew she couldn't see. "In order for custody to be handed over to YOU, the fiancée, you need written consent from the mother"

"She can't write"

"I know that" Julie said with a nod, "So I'm forging her signature, you got it?" she swallowed hard, "You're making me pull strings I rally shouldn't, James."

"But I LOVE you for it" he grinned while kissing Mindy's head even more eagerly, but then frowned, "But they can't produce Crispy's body doesn't that matter?"

"The police apparently are already aware of his absence, it takes seven years to declare a missing person dead, but since the situation with the children and Mindy is dire they can't be without a guardian. If Glen was to turn up again, and we KNOW he won't, he'll gain them back since he was the original guardian but he's dead. So don't freak. No matter WHAT the circumstances the surviving parent ALWAYS has custody of the kids even if Glen originally had them. The mother always gets them first unfit or not. I've already filed for custody for you, and Mindy is going to have to stand before the judge in three hours and clearly state she wants them in your hands. The kids already live with you"

"Not yet"

"PRETEND they're in your actual home, James…" Julie sighed, "then you have to say WHY they're living with you-"

"I'm marrying their mother"

"Exactly. Their father is presumed dead and you're marrying their mother. They'll also ask you HOW LONG they've been living with you, which is, I don't know…a month?"

"Yeah, that's about right" he nodded before giving Mindy's head a huge kiss, "What about Baby Doll?" Long silence. Julie sighed and took a breather.

"California's a bit of a Nazi state. In order for Mindy to divorce a missing spouse, she has to pretend she actually tried looking for him, whatever, loophole that; skip it. Next, we have to file an Ex Parte Application for Publication of Summons; Declaration in Support Thereof; Memorandum of Points and Authorities as well as Order for Publication of Summons. After these have been approved, the summons can be published in a newspaper. The summons must be published once a week for four successive weeks, with a least five days between successive publications. If he does not respond, and we KNOW he won't, Miranda is legally allowed to follow through with the divorce and marry you since it DOES take seven years to declare someone dead."

"Fine I'll work on that tonight. One thing at a time…how do I get custody of her?"

"She has no parents, Glen is declared missing, but since his person is not there to sign her over you're going to be failing for guardianship papers over both her PERSON and her PROPERTY. You've got a good case for yourself because of the baby. You have to keep records of EVERYTHING you do with both HER money and yours. You have to notify the court EVRY TIME you bring her somewhere. You may NOT commit her to a nut house-"

"That's in the clause?"

"Yes, ironically" Julie chuckled a bit, "I guess too many people have tried it that way. You CAN'T deny her medical care but in fact you're responsible for it…you're responsible for everything James, this is sick. All her money is going to you, all her everything is going to you. You've got a lot of crap on your plate, James"

"I don't care" glancing around, he lifted Chelsea from her spot sitting on his foot and gave Mindy a huge kiss, "Put a sweater on or something, I don't want you getting sick outside"

"Where are we going?" Mindy frowned as James grabbed his keys and looked for Cooper to spew instructions at him.

"To get your kids"

"REALLY?" Mindy giggled loudly and James nodded.

"That's the easy part believe it or not…" he smiled weakly, "You've got a job to do though, I'll explain in the car"

"YES, Jamie!" she giggled and slipped flip flops on, smiling as Cooper and Amber came into the room holding hands.

"Cooper" James grabbed one of Cooper's shoulders before smiling thinly, "You keep an eye on everyone, alright?"

"Sure" he nodded while noticing Mindy was placing a long gray sweater over her dress and checking her sandals before popping beside James and Chelsea excitedly. "Where you guys going?"

"Getting custody of the kids"

"SERIOUSLY?" Cooper laughed and Amber's eyes widened, James planting a kiss to the top of Amber's head and nodding.

"It's easier than I thought for them"

"So nobody can move them from us?"

"Not two and a half hours from now" James nodded while adjusting his hold on Chelsea, "Baby Doll's trickier. I have to fill out some paperwork regarding the divorce from Crispy since he won't officially be dead for seven years and I'm going to have a shit-ton of crap to fill out regarding Baby Doll's guardianship…nobody bug me tonight."

"GO, Daddy!" Amber shoved his knees towards the door while pushing Mindy's butt with the other hand, "Win us go go go!"

"We'll be back" James nodded to Cooper before leaving with Mindy and Chelsea in hand, giving her a huge kiss as he put her in the car and driving to meet Julie, and both his and Mindy's lawyers at the courthouse in Los Angeles.

…

Mindy said exactly as James had instructed as James had to stick around for questioning as well. His records had been previously checked, lawyers for both Mindy and James were present to give their support of the idea, and with that James signed away as legal guardian of all five of Mindy's children. He then explained Mindy's case as far as divorce from the missing (but actually dead Glen) before receiving the required paperwork from a court clerk and presenting his wish to also become Mindy's conservator. Again, he was slapped with paperwork and another court appearance, exactly as Julie had told him. He didn't care about the amount of work he had to do that night, as he exited that building the father of eight children. As victory, he took Mindy, Chelsea, and Julie to dinner at PF Chang's Chinese bistro in the city because it was Mindy's favorite restaurant. He ate extra dessert since he was going to need the sugar for staying up all night signing and reading his life away. Maybe if Mark felt like being human he'd help him out, but he highly doubted it.

He would have allowed some comfort by doing the paperwork in bed, but he knew nothing would have gotten done. Mindy still promised Connor a bonfire on the beach, but he couldn't join her due to the mound of shit he just committed himself to completing.


	67. Chapter 67

**Debwood-1999:** Yup, Mindy's got her handprints there. Just comes to show just how famous she is. Mark told Bearer Cooper helped her with the whole Glenn thing so in his mind, he's got every reason to go after Cooper. That definitely does not bode well for anybody in that house. **Nooks:** I think she meant that him doing that could have consequences that he might not be trying to get (that's just me though; I'm not one hundred percent totally psychic with Vermi although we do think a lot alike). If James and Cooper find out about him killing a Mindy impersonator, that will just give Cooper even more ammo to show that Mark can't be trusted around the real thing. James definitely would not be able to ignore that symbolism and Cooper wouldn't let him even if he tried. **ExternalxInsanity: **You can review from your iPod? That's awesome! Wish I could do that. Mindy's absolutely adorable when she's excited. Bearer won't be able to get the kids now. James has got custody of them and if anything happens to him, there's no way they'll get shipped to Bearer. They would go to Cooper or Julie instead. Mark can be very dangerous and very sick if he gets in the right mindset. This stunt with the impersonator is proof of that. A big brother like Cooper would be awesome. As spiteful and emotionally wounded as he is, he would be a great big brother to have because he would be damned if anyone hurt you (besides from like him if you got really really annoying). **NeroAnne**: Those girls reminded me of ones I knew back in high school. They could just talk and talk and talk and not realize how much the people next to them wanted to strangle them XD Mindy is tiny compared to pretty much everyone but the height difference between her and James is hilarious. He's literally two feet taller than she is. Mark…oh Mark *shakes head* His word choice when he was killing that girl speaks volumes. Bearer better hope that Cooper doesn't end up in jail or James will lose his shit (as will Mindy). That would just not fly with them at all. Julie's digging is quite awesome. The woman can produce fabulous results when she starts on something. **slashdite**: You taking Mark could actually solve a lot of problems but he's not going anywhere yet. He's stubborn and if his plan works the way he wants it to, he'll have James back to himself in no time. And on a side note the site gave me problems yesterday morning and then screwed up on Vermi last night. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: This Mark is a hybrid of mine and Vermi's and he's made me miss the Mark that I usually write. He's definitely turned on full jerk mode here and he's in no hurry to turn it back off. **DarkMage6:** Douche repelling force field? Mind sending me some of that? I could really really use some too.

Mark threw the woman's body into the first open grave he found before taking his shovel and throwing dirt over it. It had actually been pretty easy to sneak into this cemetery and as long as he hurried up and got this bitch covered up, he could go on his merry way and concentrate on more pressing matters. While killing this bitch had relieved a lot of tension within him, it hadn't actually solved anything. Mindy still had James by the balls and Cooper was still doing everything in his power to keep it that way. Now if they were just teaming up to hate him, he wouldn't really give a shit. He could deal with that. But they were trying to get James to leave him and that was something he was not going to put up with. James could go on and on about how he could be with everyone, but Mark knew that this couldn't work out that way. It couldn't. Not when Mindy and Cooper were so against him. _Almost makes me miss Annabelle. At least she never had the balls to try to take James away from me like this._

Mark began to hum under his breath as he continued to throw dirt into the grave, wondering how long it would be before Bearer's plan went into action. Knowing Paul the way he did, he didn't think it would be too long, especially since he was going to be attempting to avenge Glen. Mindy was going to be thrown into the asylum for sure, mainly because she was illegally living on her own. Cooper was probably going to be trickier, but as long as Bearer believed he was Mindy's accomplice, he would be gotten rid of soon enough. Then all Mark had to do was ship Glen's kids off to Bearer and deal with Connor (who was probably going to go nuts when Cooper was gone; the boy was way too attached to his brother) and Elizabeth. _But if Mindy gets locked up she'll probably lose the baby anyway. It's not like those people there are going to give a shit about her. They'll keep her all drugged up and probably just let her rot away._

Once he was finished covering the body, he snuck back out of the cemetery and discarded his shovel in a dumpster. Then he got out his phone and dialed James's number. He knew that Lawson was probably still upset with him, but he knew he could probably smooth things over pretty quickly. Acting like he didn't care wasn't exactly the worst thing he had ever done. All he had to do was convince James that he was sorry and things would be alright.

"Hello dumbass. I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you if I feel like it."

Mark groaned. Stupid voicemail. He fucking hated it. "Lawson it's me. Call me back, alright?" He hung up the phone and sighed, not sure what to do now. "Fuck me," he muttered, dialing Bearer's number. He was really hoping that James wasn't trying to ignore him right now. It always bothered him when James pulled that shit. He never wanted it to get to him, but it did. It got to him really bad.

"What do you want?" Bearer asked nastily when he answered the phone.

"Is it started?" Mark asked, ignoring Bearer's tone. He knew that Bearer was never going to forgive him for allowing Glen to get murdered, but that hardly mattered to him. As of now, all Bearer was to him was means to an end. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I talked to the detectives, if that's what you mean," Bearer said stiffly. "Hopefully it shouldn't be long now. I told them that you were the one who told me everything-"

"You actually gave them my name?" Mark asked, slightly panicked about that. If James found out that he was the one who made up the bullshit story about Mindy and Cooper the shit would hit the fan. He was trying to get James back for himself, not send him into a rage.

"Of course I gave them your name!" Bearer snapped. "You witnessed it so you need to tell the truth!"

"But James-"

"Forget about James for two seconds!" Bearer sounded like he wanted to come through the phone so he could strangle Mark. "If you hadn't started sinning with that heathen, all of this could have been avoided!"

Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Bearer-" He growled as he was hung up on. "Fuck!" For a moment he almost called Bearer back to yell at him for hanging up on him but instead he chose to call James again. That did nothing to soothe his mood though because once again he got the voicemail. "Lawson god damn it!" he growled in frustration. "Pick up your fucking phone!" He ended the call and stuck his phone back in his pocket. For a moment he just stood there, trying to figure out what the fuck to do next. When he started walking again, he at least had a bit of an idea about what he wanted to do next. First he was going to stop at the gas station and pick up something to drink and then he was going to go back to Mindy's house so he could talk to James face to face. He would be damned if James avoided him for long.

…

James stared at the paper work in front of him, his eyes getting blurry from looking at it all. He had known it was going to be a pain to fill out all this shit, but he had forgotten how much he utterly hated paperwork. Julie usually filled shit out for him and then faxed him the stuff so he could sign off on it. He hadn't actually sat down to do something remotely like this in…well never actually.

"Fucking shit." He got up out of his chair and went over to the dresser so he could put his glasses on. Then he returned to his desk and got a little bit more work done when he heard the door open.

"Sssshhh, don't minded me," Mindy said as she tip toed over to him. "I'm a ghost."

He grinned and scooted back. "Come here Baby Doll."

She smiled back at him before coming over and sitting down on his lap. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I don't," he informed her. "They're fake. They just make me feel smart and shit." He put his pen in his mouth and began to chew on the cap while he looked over the next part that he had to sign.

Mindy giggled softly. "You look weird in them." She kissed the side of his head, her eyes wandering to his phone, which was on silent. "I think you have messages."

James nodded. He had seen Mark's number on the screen twice now and he had put it out of reach so he couldn't see it another time. He was not exactly thrilled with Taker at the moment. His blatant coldness regarding Mindy and Elizabeth was frustrating and hurtful and he didn't even want to think about talking to the asshole at the moment. Another fight was probably going to start and that was more than he could handle at the moment.

Mindy wrapped her small arms around him and watched him work on everything that needed to be done. Neither of them said a word the entire time. James was grateful for the silence. Honestly, he didn't know what the fuck to say or do anymore. This was not working out the way he wanted it to. Mark was getting out of control, Mindy was sick and couldn't trust Mark and Cooper was banging the Anti-Mark drum so hard that it was making his ears hurt. It was making him feel like no matter what he did, he was going to make someone he loved unhappy, which was not something he could were very few people he even gave a remote damn about and having a civil war between them erupt right before his eyes was getting to him. _I'm going to lose my mind if this doesn't somehow work out. I really will._

…

Cooper sat back in his chair, holding his beer and watching Connor and Tryg chase the girls all around the bonfire. Mindy had been out there with them for a little while but then she had gone in to keep James company. That was fine with him; the more time she and James spent together, the less James was around Mor. People could accuse him to being bitter, but all the time spent watching James get played like a violin and getting treated like garbage himself had made him wise to Mark's act. He was tired of all the bullshit and he was tired of James forgiving him for shit. It was time to kick Calaway to the curb for good and settle down with Mindy so they could have some resemblance of a normal family life.

"Coopy look!" Connor shouted, pointing towards the driveway. "Look look look!"

Cooper looked and groaned. Mark had returned and he it was clear that he had some sort of bottle in his hand. "Oh fuck this," he muttered, getting up to his feet and gripping his beer tightly. "Connor stay back with the kids," he ordered. He was already starting to go head off Mark so the mother fucker wouldn't get in the house.

"No Coopy, I don't want to stay back!" Connor protested. "I want to come too!"

"Just stay put!" Cooper snapped, not looking back to see if Connor was obeying him. He was too busy keeping his eyes focused on Mark. "Calaway!" He shook his head as he was ignored. "CALAWAY!"

Mark looked over at him and shook his head. "What the fuck do you want?" he grunted. It sounded like he had been drinking on his way back here.

"I want you gone," Cooper replied, blocking Mark's path to the front door. "I don't give a shit where you go but you need to go the fuck away right now."

Mark snorted loudly. "You ain't my boss boy. Now get the hell out of my way."

"No," Cooper refused.

Mark's eyes narrowed. "Get out of my way NOW boy. I want to see James."

"Dad is busy at the moment," Cooper snapped. He did not want Mark to get in and discover that James was filling out papers to get custody of Mindy. With the way Mark was acting lately, he would probably go and try to keep James from doing it. He was an asshole like that. "And you sure as fuck have worn out your welcome here."

"Oh yeah?" Mark threw the bottle of whiskey away before shoving Cooper as hard as he could. Cooper stumbled back a bit but he came back strong, shoving Mark so hard that he nearly fell over backwards.

"Don't you fucking touch me," he growled. "You hear me? You keep your fucking hands off of me!"

"Or you're going to do what exactly?" Mark was shaking his head, seemingly getting ready to lunge at Cooper any second. "Huh? I'm going to see James whether you like it or not so you can either get out of the way or I'll PUT you out of the way."

Cooper shook his head. He wasn't scared of Mark. In fact he was hoping that Mark did something right now so he could hurt the son of a bitch. "Fuck off," he said defiantly. "And-" Mark reached for him and he jumped back, his eyes widening as Connor jumped in and bit Mark's arm.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Mark yelled, yanking his arm free and getting a large chunk taken out of it in the process.

"Bad Marky!" Connor scolded, standing in front of Cooper protectively. "Hands off my Coopy!"

Cooper grinned and put his arm around Connor. "Come on Deadman, let's go. You want in? Go through us both."

Mark looked back and forth between the two of them, seemingly contemplating doing just that. But then for reasons Cooper wasn't sure of (and not that he really cared about them), Mark backed off. "Bye bye Marky!" Connor shouted gleefully. "Come back when you're not a poopy head!"

"He's never not that," Cooper pointed out. He planted a big kiss on Connor's cheek. "I love it when you bite someone who isn't me. That's some funny shit."

Connor giggled. "I'm a doggy! A rabid doggy!" He got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl around. "Grrrr! I'm gonna get everyone and eat their brains!"

"Connor rabid dogs don't…ah forget it." Cooper watched Connor craw off with an amused grin. If Connor wanted to be a rabid brain eating dog, who was he to stop him?


	68. Chapter 68

**Debwood-1999**: Mark definitely made a mistake thinking that his name would stay out of this. Bearer wants justice and he doesn't give a shit if Mark doesn't want to talk. Damage control is much needed although it's safe to say that it's probably way too late for that. **DarkMage6**: Connor's just useful like that lol **Souless666**: You're welcome (if I was anyone else, I would feel weird for being thanked for having someone kill someone else lol) If you need to treat this Mark like an imposter, go ahead. Vermi and I will not stop you. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Yeah, he don't give a shit. What's a dead body to him anyway? I would definitely not recommend Mindy being left alone in a room with Mark any time soon. That would definitely end in badness. James definitely comes up with interesting voicemails and no, he has absolutely no plans of calling Mark back any time soon. Bearer would just absolutely loved it if Mark forgot all about James. That would fulfill a long time dream of his. Connor got himself a big old chunk of Mark. Unfortunately, as this chapter will prove, that will come with some consequences. **slashdite**: Well considering that Mark just killed a Mindy impersonator, it was probably for the best that Cooper didn't let him go back into the house where the real one was. As for your idea, that would definitely be interesting, to say the least. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: I would say that you are right *nods* **EternalxInsanity**: *posts this chapter* This soon enough? lol

…

As Paul sat at home watching the daily news on his living room couch the phone rang, so begrudgingly he leaned over and lifted it off the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bearer" that was his hired detective, Albert Striano, "we need to talk…"

"What about?" Bearer pulled one of his two dachshunds into his lap and scratched the top of his head while frowning.

"Have you any hard evidence of either Miranda Marie Jacobs or Cooper Lawson such as a ahh…" he paused, "the weapon, or a surveillance camera, or"

"YES!" that was it. "My daughter-in-law's home is filled to the WIRE with state-of-the-art security in every room! You're BOUND to find it in there!" In all fairness, Bearer was told by Mark that it was Mindy and Cooper, so he was convinced a tape of the murder happening would suffice.

"Great" Striano said, "First I'll send out a warrant for confiscation of all Jacobs's security footage followed by the warrant for both her and Lawson's arrest if what you say is true and we find hard evidence since I cannot arrest either without probable cause."

"But Miranda belongs in the sanitarium either way, am I correct?"

"Unless her custody changes hands and she is withdrawn from the mental health facility? Yes…you are correct."

"And when can I challenge Lawson for my grandchildren?"

"One thing at a time, Mr. Bearer" Striano said stiffly, "Mind you, both Miranda and Cooper may still appear in court even if behind bars or committed to Cedars mental hospital in Los Angeles. I am constitutionally bound to allow them to keep their rights"

"NO ONE is going to believe the word of a feline who is criminally insane"

"…you don't remember the Michael Jackson trials, do you?" Striano asked worriedly, "Stratus has a following like nothing I've ever seen…people WILL riot to see her released."

"Let them" Bearer scowled, "I would sooner see her dead than allowed to live with that heathen."

"I'll have someone at their door by tomorrow."

…

As Mark walked into the nearest hospital holding a bloodied cloth over his arm, the girl at the front desk gasped and threw a hand over her heart.

"Oh my god!"

…

"You don't like being up this late, do you?" Mindy frowned while placing kisses along James's neck, frowning at the huge scar and tracing her fingers along it as if it were open and bleeding.

"Mmmph" he groaned while reading over the last bit of paperwork before checking to see that it was four in the morning, "It's not being up late so much as it is having to wake up in the morning…" he smiled thinly as she placed a steaming cup from a tray brought for her by a maid in front of him.

"Its not coffee at all" she smiled weakly while continuing to caress the scar on his neck, "its raspberry chai tea, it's really good you might like it."

"I do"

"How do you know if you did not try it yet?" she became cross.

"I am right now" smiling as she removed the fake glasses and placed them on her own face, he lifted the mug and gave her a kiss on the lips before taking a sip of the steaming beverage, "I like it" it actually was pretty good, it was loaded with sugar which he liked, and it was a very 'Mindy' type of drink. Her lip glosses were always flavored somehow she really was a walking dessert dish.

"Good!" she giggled and gave his temple a hard kiss while adjusting the glasses playfully, catching his attention, "Do these make me look smart?" she giggled while poking her tongue between her teeth. Bumping his nose against hers, he grinned while giving her a long kiss.

"Genius" he relished the girly giggle while grabbing the stacks of paper and filing them in their respective envelopes, "What time does the courthouse open?"

"Why not mail it?" she frowned while hugging his neck tight.

"It won't get there as quickly as I'd like it to…I'd rather wake up in two hours and deliver it."

"Eighty-thirty I think" Mindy wrinkled her nose and nodded, "Glen liked that kind of stuff…eight-thirty."

"Shit…" his eyes widened at the realization that he would only get about four hours of sleep if they were lucky, but hopefully the painful part was going to be over now that Mindy had officially filed for divorce from an unofficial dead man while he officially applied for conservatorship of both Mindy's person and estate.

"I'll go with you if you want" Mindy smiled sweetly and nodded while still kissing him wearing his glasses.

"Nah, it's alright I got it" he moved a hand over Mindy's lower abdomen and pouted his lips, "It's better for you to stay off your feet with baby." She frowned, but then groaned and released a sigh as he lifted her in one arm with the thick manila envelopes along with the mug of the drink that tasted something like Mindy in the other hand.

"But I love you, its okay!" she nodded with a frown, giving him huge kisses as they went up a back staircase closer to the master bedroom.

"Nope" he shook his head, dropped his cell phone and the paperwork inside an open nightstand drawer before closing it and kicking the door shut quick, dropping a pouting Mindy to the bed and lying on top of her so they could make out. For some reason she had an attachment to his glasses so he let her keep them on while pumping his hips against hers, sliding a hand up her dress when her eyes went back to that scar on his neck. She took a sharp breath as his fingers stroked her before hugging his neck with every ounce of anything she had in her and giving him a huge kiss over the scar, actually becoming bleary-eyed.

"I love you so much, Jamie" she sniffled while tapping her fingers along the scar and shaking her head in denial, "How could anyone hurt you like that?" His head dropped to her collarbone and he simply nuzzled her breastplate, moving to kiss a scar on her shoulder from what he learned came from her father and a fire poker when he bumped into something inside the bed.

"Dad-dy!"

"Scarlett?" he gasped, moving Mindy's dress back down and propping on his elbows when both twins sat up in the bed and hugged each other close.

"We had a bad dream" they answered in unison, "Can we sleep in your bed?"

"Of course" Mindy smiled warmly while giving James one big kiss on the lips, "Is that okay, Jamie? I always let them in bed with me when they have bad dreams"

"Yeah, why not?" he frowned while moving the tiny twins between him and Mindy under the covers, "Any bad dreams come your way now I'll beat them up" he smiled when there was a weight on his ankles…Oxa had paid him a visit.

…

Though he was truly reluctant to force himself up after less than three hours of sleep, James had managed to do so and grabbed all the envelopes containing Mindy's paperwork he had spent the entire fucking night filling out. He'd be damned if it didn't get in the hands of a court clerk after all those hours of writing shit. Nobody was up except Tryg, who thought it'd be an excellent idea to leap from one countertop to the other without hitting the floor.

"Hey!" James shook his head knowingly the moment Tryg's ice-blue eyes met his, "Tarzan!"

"HI Daddy make me breakfast now I'm hungry!" Tryg demanded with outstretched arms, his semi-long pin-straight blonde hair getting in his eyes to the point that James had to lift the lanky three-year-old and brush the hair out of his face. He had managed to talk Mindy into giving Tryg a faux-hawk, so he'd let Cooper have a holiday with that one when he got the chance to tell him.

"I know you are" he frowned while grabbing his keys and giving the side of his face a kiss, "but you gotta take a ride with me first for Mommy, is that alright?"

"Fine" Tryg pouted, wrinkling his nose and squeezing James's neck in a hug, "You promise"

"I do promise" James smiled while buckling Tryg in the backseat, "after we take a short ride I'll make you whatever you want."

They drove off, but five minutes later a black Cadillac pulled up to the property as well as a single police car. Sighing and adjusting his belt, the cop got out followed by a man in a long brown coat holding what looked like a syringe in his hand. The cop rang the doorbell, which heavily startled Mindy and she woke up with a jolt, frowning when she noticed James was no longer there, but Thorn and Scarlett were still asleep. She coughed a lot while holding onto her throbbing head, feeling dizzy as she went down the main stairs to see both the cop and man in the brown coat at her door, already displaying their badges for her. Swallowing hard and turning the handle, she frowned to see the two men standing before her.

"Mrs. Jacobs?" they asked, and she gave a tentative nod.

"Can I help you?" she asked while trying not to faint she was in so much pain, "My fiancée is out doing something important, he'll be right back if you…"

"Oh, that's fine, Mrs. Jacobs" the officer nodded, "I'm officer Michota and this is Dr. Robert Horn, we have a warrant to gain access to your surveillance tapes?"

"I…" panicked, she shook her head, "I dunno what you are-"

"We also have the warrant for the arrest of Connor Lawson for-" Michota was cut off.

"WHY?" she bugged out with a frantic shake of the head, doubling over for a minute and gagging a mouthful of blood, "Why why why he didn't do anything wrong! He-"

"As of now he's facing charges for assault against your brother-in-law-" he was cut off yet again.

"NO!" Mindy screamed and shook her head, "NO! He's a BABY!" she screamed at them and shook her head, "He's a BABY you can't take him! Mark's a LIAR! He-"

"I'm sorry, Miss" Horn said with a frown before grabbing her arm and injecting the syringe, giving her a few seconds to gag before she fainted, and he carried her out to the Cadillac before laying her across the back seat.

"You got her?" Michota asked as Horn opened the driver's seat door and he nodded.

"I'm all done here" Horn said while giving Michota a nod as several other police vehicles pulled into the driveway and Mindy was taken in the non-police vehicle to Cedars Sinai Mental Hospital in Los Angeles to be committed into solitary confinement. The police had literally invaded Mindy's home, which not only woke her children up but Cooper too, who they had to physically hold off at gunpoint as Connor was handcuffed and shoved into the back of the police vehicle. His punishment would be nothing serious, but regardless he was frightened out of his mind and Cooper couldn't bear watch it. He didn't know Mindy was gone either until an officer told him, which only made him crazier yet and caused Amber, Thorn, and Scarlett to cry hysterically demanding to go with their mother to the crazy place.

To add fuel to it all, upon discovering Mindy's high-tech surveillance cameras, they were able to rewind each and every one until the footage of James stabbing Glen to death appeared and even more backup was called for.


	69. Chapter 69

**Debwood-1999**: Things are definitely not looking good for the family. Mindy's been taken away and James is hosed and doesn't know it yet. This is very very bad for them. **DarkMage6**: *nods sympathetically* I know. This sucks big time. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: He's not used to that kind of security in a place he's living. Mindy's got them for good reason but with everything that's been happening, they all forgot that the cameras were even there. **NeroAnne**: *hands over flaming torch* I think it's time to start the riot *nods* Connor's pretty vicious when he sinks his teeth into someone. There's a reason to take his "I bite" threat very seriously. The kids are the master of cock blocking lol. Things really are heating and James is fucked with all capitals. Mark inadvertently hosed him and he's going to flip his shit when he finds out. **EternalxInsanity**: That actually sums this whole situation up quite nicely. **slashdite**: Mark filed charges on Connor just to be an ass. As for the others, nobody else is going to have to take the fall for this. James is the one that killed Glenn even though evidence shows he had Glenn down and didn't have to kill him. Killing him went beyond any kind of reasonable force that was needed. Other tapes can show that anything Cooper, Connor and Mindy did was more self defense than anything and they'll show that Amber didn't do anything besides try to protect her mother (besides from that, a five year old really can't be an accomplice to murder) but James flat out murdered Glen. He's hosed and Mark's lies to Bearer allowed it to happen.

**CHEAP PLUG TIME!**: Vermi's got a cool little story called 31 Days of Halloween going and I highly recommend you all check it out *nods* (if you need help finding it, go to my favorite authors section and click on her link. You'll find it under her profile page).

Now back to our regularly scheduled programming.

…

"You like your pancakes Tarzan?" James asked, watching the three year old stuff his face in amusement. After dropping the papers off at the courthouse, he had intentionally talked about IHOP's chocolate chip pancakes just so Tryg could ask to go there and save him the trouble of having to cook. While he was getting slightly better at the whole cooking thing (thanks to Mindy of course), he really was too exhausted to test his culinary skills this morning.

Tryg nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" He shoveled more into his mouth, getting his face and fingers even more covered in chocolate. "Thank you Daddy!"

James grinned. "You're-" His cell phone rang at that moment, making him take it out of his pocket and look to see who was calling. "Holy shit, Cooper's up before eleven," he muttered under his breath. "The world is coming to an end." He shook his head and answered the call. "Hello?"

"…Dad…" Just the way Cooper said that one word put James on notice. Any time Cooper's voice sounded all shaky like that meant that bad things were happening.

"What's wrong?" James asked, making sure to keep his voice as calm as he could.

There was a very long pause. In the background James could hear the girls crying their eyes out, which made the eerie feeling he had even stronger. By the time Cooper started talking again, his voice was so quiet that it was barely a whisper. It was like he was trying desperately not to be overheard. "Dad you need to listen to me carefully because I don't have time to repeat myself. After you left, cops fucking swarmed the house. They took Mindy to the mental ward of Cedar Sinai-"

"What?" James barked, scaring the shit out of Tryg. "Why would they do that? I was just in court and they never-"

"Dad listen!" Cooper begged. "Then they came in and they had a warrant for Connor's arrest-"

"WHAT?" James practically jumped out of his seat and just about turned the table over. "Why? What happened? How-"

"Mark came to the house last night drunk," Cooper said bitterly. "And I wouldn't let me in so he came at me and Connor tore a chunk out of his arm with his teeth. That mother fucker…I'm going to kill him. The pigs dragged Connor out kicking and screaming and they fucking held a gun to me while they did it." The volume of his voice was starting to rise a bit, displaying his hysteria. "I fucking couldn't do anything-"

"Just calm down," James ordered, grabbing Tryg and quickly exiting the restaurant. "I'll go to the jail and straighten things out-"

"Dad you can't!" Cooper exclaimed. "The pigs here had a warrant to look through all the surveillance shit that's here. We forgot that the cameras were watching when the shit with Glen went down-"

"What are you saying?" James asked, putting Tryg in the backseat of the car and buckling him up.

"They saw you stab him. They're looking to arrest you right now for murder."

James heard the words but for a moment he could not comprehend their meaning. It wasn't until Tryg started trying to get his attention that the implications hit him like a semi-truck. He tried to curse but he couldn't even do that. His mouth and throat had gone completely dry. He shook his head, trying to fight off the sheer panic that was starting to overtake him. Honestly, the thought of his jig being up had never really crossed his mind. He had never planned on letting it happen, so this was freaking him the fuck out. "Stay with the girls," he said, slamming the back door of the car shut and then getting into the driver's seat. "You hear me?"

"Dad-"

"I love you. I'll get someone to get Connor out of jail, alright?" He hung up the phone without any more warning, tossing it aside so he could start the car with his shaking hands.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Tryg asked innocently.

James just shook his head. "It's nothing Tarzan. Daddy is just uh…in a little trouble."

"Why? What did you do?"

_I murdered your real father._ "I'm not sure yet. I'm going to take you to my friend Julie though and she's going to take good care of you." He wasn't about to take Tryg home because that meant getting swarmed by cops before he got a chance to see Mark. He had to go talk to the bastard about the Connor thing. He wanted that shit cleared up before he went down. It was one thing for him to be going to jail but it was another for his kids to be stuck there.

"I want Mommy though," Tryg protested. "Take me to Mommy."

"Mommy is uh…kind of in trouble too." James didn't know what else to tell him. "But I'm going to find a way to make it better, okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

…

"Is Daddy coming home?" Thorn asked. She was hugging Oxa tightly while snuggled up to Scarlett. Cooper had taken all the girls and was currently hiding out in Cotton's stable. He knew the cops were looking to question him but he wasn't about to tell any of them a damn thing. He wasn't going to help them build a case against his father and after the way he saw them treating Connor, he was ready to butcher the whole lot of them.

"I don't know," Cooper replied. He hugged Chelsea close and kissed the top of her head. "I hope not. Stupid pigs will take him away if he comes here."

"He didn't do anything though!" Scarlett wailed. "And neither did Mommy! I want Mommy!"

Cooper tried to comfort her as best as he could, but he honestly was at a complete and total lost at the moment. "It's gonna be okay," he said, mainly because he had to try to stay positive. He was surrounded by little kids; he couldn't tell them that there was a good chance James was fucked for good. "Believe me, if anyone is going to get out of this mess and get Mommy out of the nuthouse, it's Dad." _At least I HOPE he can. _

…

"Damn it to hell," Julie muttered under her breath as she got down on her hands and knees. She was trying to get her stuff gathered up so she could catch her plane back to Las Vegas, but she had misplaced her shoes. "Where did you go…I had you but now you're gone." She felt kind of stupid for talking to herself like this, but she was doing it anyway. "You can't hide fore-"

"Julie!" James hollered, literally pounding on her door. "Julie!"

"Hold on!" Julie got up to her feet, groaning as she did so. She was only a couple of years older than James was but she was feeling older than that at the moment. _Maybe I need to look into the killing people thing. It seems to keep him really young._ "I'm coming." She walked over to the door and opened it, startled to see James looking absolutely freaked out of his mind. "What-"

"I'm fucked," he announced, coming in and shaking his head. He was holding Tryg in his arms and it looked like his head was going to come off his body spin out of orbit. "I'm fucked."

"What-"

"Cops have Mindy in Cedar Sinai. They fucking took her to the loony bin. Connor's in jail-"

"For what?" Julie said, completely taken aback by that. Connor was a sweetheart-okay sure he killed people just like James and Cooper, but other than that he was a darling.

"Assaulting Mark," James spat out, shaking his head in disbelief. "I need you to get his bail money together while I talk to Mark and get things straightened out with him before I go to jail."

"Why would you-"

"They know what I did to Crispy. Surveillance footage and all that. Hence why I'm fucked."

Julie's eyes widened. "Oh shit. Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" James sat down on the bed and hugged Tryg tightly. "What the fuck am I going to do? If I had everyone with me I'd think about making a run for it-"

"You can't run from this James," Julie said gently. She knelt down in front of him to make sure he was looking her in the eyes. "Okay?"

"But-"

"Listen to me, because we won't have a lot of time. Get to Mark if you can and talk to him. And when you get arrested, don't run. Don't fight. And for God's sake, do NOT open your mouth until I get your lawyer there. In fact, I wouldn't advise you speaking even WHEN the lawyer gets there. You have the tendency to rub people the wrong way, especially cops."

"I resent that," James muttered.

"Why are you getting arrested Daddy?" Tryg asked.

"Because cops are morons," James replied.

Julie rolled her eyes. "James-"

"I won't say anything," he promised. "I swear."

"Good. Now remember this: not guilty. This is what you're going to plead if this goes to trial and you have got to act innocent."

"I know. I'm not an idiot." James kissed Tryg on the cheek before handing him to her. "Just get Connor and Cooper and the girls, alright? And try to find a way we can get Baby Doll back home."

"I'll see what I can do," she promised. "Okay?"

"Okay." He ruffled Tryg's hair affectionately. "You're going to stay with Julie for a little while, okay Tarzan?"

"I don't want you to go to jail Daddy," Tryg sniffled. "Tell them people no."

James smiled sadly. "I'll try." He kissed Tryg on the cheek and gave Julie one last look. She started to say something but her voice got caught in her throat, so all she could do was give James a nod before watching him walk out the door.

…

James drove to the house Mark had been staying in before Glen died and was relieved to see that Mark's bike was parked in the driveway. That meant he could get off the road sooner, which was a good thing. The entire ride there he had been absolutely paranoid, fearing that the cops were going to pull him over and bust him at any second. "Jesus fucking Christ," he muttered, quickly slipping into the house and shutting the door behind him. "Mark!" he called out. "Mark where are you?"

No answer. James could hear the shower going though so that was where Mark had to be. Sighing heavily, he ventured further into the house, wishing so badly that this was all some sort of horrible nightmare. If he could just wake up in bed with Mindy and have none of this happen…

Mark's phone rang, causing James to jump about a foot in the air. He put his hand over his chest, doing his best to steady his heartbeat while following the sound of the phone. He didn't get to it in time to answer it, but he did find it on the microwave and went ahead and played the voicemail. Once he did, he immediately wished he hadn't. What he heard shook him to his very core.

"Mark William, I am disgusted with you!" Bearer yelled, really sounding like he wanted to shoot Mark at the moment. "You lied to me! You told me that whore and your illegitimate demon seed killed my Glen but it was Lawson all along! I should have known better than to trust you! You're a liar and you will burn in hell for protecting that murderer!"

James blinked several times, staring at the phone like it had grown a second head. He could hardly believe his ears. Mark told Bearer that Mindy and Cooper had killed Glen? No, it couldn't be…he wouldn't…

_But he would._ Caroline's voice reared its ugly head, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _I told you from the very beginning that he would fuck you over. It's not about love with him James. It's possession. He wants you and he'll get rid of anyone that wants you away from him. Of course, I don't know why he bothered. You're nothing but a pathetic waste of space who should of never been born. I-_

"Lawson?"

James blinked, refusing to look over at Mark, who had just come in the room. He couldn't stomach the thought of looking at him at the moment.

"Lawson?" Mark sounded confused and uncertain. "What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, James picked up Mark's phone and replayed Bearer's message. After it was done, he waited for a few seconds before pulling back his fist and hitting Mark right in the face. He had never struck Mark like that before in his life and part of him did feel bad about doing it. But at the moment, he was too angry to care.

"WHY?" he yelled, finally looking at Mark's face and feeling more betrayed and disgusted than he had ever felt before. "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU TELL BEARER THAT? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?"

"Lawson-"

James didn't want to hear the excuses. Instead he grabbed Mark by the throat and slammed up him up against the wall. He could see that Mark's arm was bandaged up, which was where Connor had to have bitten him. He didn't care though; in fact, he was almost wishing that Connor had taken the entire arm off while he was at it. "I'm loyal to you even after everything you've done and this is what you do? I DEFENDED your sorry ass even after everything with Annabelle and Cooper and Mindy and this is how you repay me?"

"Lawson-"

"Mindy is in Cedar Sinai because of you! She's my fiancé and the mother of my unborn child and you and that fat fuck got her locked up-"

"Lawson would you listen to me?" Mark growled. "I-"

"NO! You listen to me asshole! I fucking love her, you stupid son of a bitch! Do I love you? Yeah-although now I'm starting to fucking doubt that shit. But you know what? I love her too. And you want to know what else? Maybe Cooper was right. I would be better off with her than you. She won't leave me. She won't cheat on me. She won't hate my children because they remind her of my sister. And she sure as fuck won't fuck me over like you did."

"La-"

James hit Mark again before violently shoving him away. "You're going to drop that bogus assault charge against Connor," he growled. "You hear me? And I swear to God, if he's fucking traumatized from being in jail, I'll let Cooper come at you with a shotgun. You hear me?"

Mark opened his mouth to say something but stopped when they both heard police sirens. "What the fuck?" Mark said softly, starting to get up to his feet.

James began to chuckle insanely. He didn't know why he was laughing really; it was like he had no control over himself. "When the cops came and took Mindy and Connor away, they had a warrant for the surveillance footage. They saw what I did. They know it was me and not Cooper or Baby Doll." He shook his head and started backing away, not taking his eyes off Mark's stricken face. "It looks like I'm going down…so I'll see you in hell." He gave Mark the middle finger before going out the front door and walking right out to greet his fate.


	70. Chapter 70

**Menaji**: It's okay, we're glad you're keeping up. The drama is going to keep up and how this turns out is going to be very interesting, I can promise you that. **DarkMage6**: The cops aren't really looking to see it that way unfortunately. Poor baby is going to jail and he's going to have to face the fact that he's pretty much hosed. **Debwood-1999**: James so never thought he would be going down like this. And having Mark being responsible for it is just salt in the wounds. **NeroAnne**: ***hugs*** Fixing it was what we have to work on next. If it can all be fixed that is. **EternalxInsanity**: The kids are in good hands with Cooper and Julie. They'll be safe until they figure out some way to fix this. **slashdite**: James will definitely need luck on his side. Cooper will sooner bust into the jail and break James out than ask for Mark's help (and God help Mark when Cooper finds out this shit happened because of him because he will be FURIOUS). As for Mark, he will feel like shit for James being put away because that was the complete opposite of what he wanted but as for doing what's necessary to get him out…well let's just say it's not going to be what it should be. At all.

And I just want to say for the record that Vermi and I have busted our asses on this story. We poured a shitload of time and energy into it. And while we are not asking everyone to like certain characters or like other ones choices, I do want to say that I PROUDLY stand by our work.

Just had to get that off my chest.

…

James was grabbed and cuffed on-site. They handled him quite roughly, he would have knocked them all out; hell he wanted to. He listened to Julie though as much as he didn't want to. He didn't yell or struggle, he simply nodded along to all the cops screaming things at both him and each other before leading him into a vehicle so they could all leave.

"You have the right to remain silent" an officer began to read for him, "anything that you say will be used against you in contempt of court. You have the right to consult an attorney and to have your attorney present during questioning. If you are indigent an attorney will be provided for you at no cost to you at all."

James wanted to sass him, but bit his tongue not to speak as they drove off with him.

…

From the moment Mindy woke up in her small room with a single bed in it she blew a gasket. She was without medication and all she did was scream at the top of her lungs. As her large blue eyes darted about the room she wasn't the twenty-eight year old, no, but the twelve-year-old version of herself who had been committed for four years at Borehamwood Mental Hospital in Toronto. She wore a simple white gown exactly as she did when she was twelve, though her engagement ring and bracelet were not removed. Her teeth barred and the first thing she tore off was her bracelet with not only her primary on it, but all of her medications and medical conditions…including that she was about a month pregnant and that she was preeclampsic.

Two large black male nurses burst through the barred door moments later to restrain her, so she bit and scratched at them all in a panic. Her mother and father were trying to grab her, not the nurses. They were coming for her and she cried in fright of going anywhere with them ever again.

"NO!" she shrieked, whipping her thick head of raven hair about and hyperventilating, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"MISS Mindy!" one of the nurses scolded while the other prepared the syringe to knock her out again, "Miranda Miranda Miranda!"

"SHUT UP!" Mindy growled dangerously, throwing herself up and taking a hunk out of his neck with her teeth, which made him hiss in pain and throw her to the floor by her hair, cracking the back on her head on the hard ground and knocking her out.

"Bitch…" the nurse that made her unconscious hissed, shaking his head while pointing at her, "I want that thing in the isolation room"

"Holy SHIT" the other nurse caught sight of his neck, "Was she a piranha in her previous life?" The one who got bit didn't find it so funny, he scowled and gave the guard a friendly shove while ushering him out of the room, not even bothering to lift the unconscious Mindy from the cold ground.

"I don't give a fuck WHAT she was…" he shook his head and slammed the door shut, "I want Halla seein' that bitch and she's going in isolation if it kills me"

"You need someone to really take a look at that ne-"

"You think I didn't notice that?"

"Damn…" the non-bitten nurse actually had to try not to laugh, "You got your ass chewed up by Mindy Stratus."

…

Upon arriving at the Los Angeles Police Station James remained uncharacteristically silent while having his prints and mugshot taken. He debated making a face of some nature because from what he knew smiling in these pictures was illegal, but he remained passive for the picture not to get himself even deeper involved. His criminal record was run as well as wants and warrants, and surprisingly before this he was squeaky clean. He didn't have a crime to his name, and here he was for murder.

At the arraignment once the crime was defined by the judge, who James thought could seriously lay off the donuts; he legally was only allowed to plead one thing.

"…murder in the first degree. James Paul Lawson, how do you plead?" James took a long look at the bastard with glasses and a horrible haircut before licking his lips quickly. He wanted to break his hands out of the steel so badly, but fought against it.

"Not guilty" it was all he was technically allowed to say. The gavel was slapped and the judge stared daggers at him.

"You are denied bail, and will be held in prison until your formal trial if no plea bargain is offered or accepted." James had almost forgotten that California had gotten rid of the death penalty; he didn't pay enough attention to that shit to know.

"OW!" James couldn't help but antagonize as he was grabbed by both his arms by officers and escorted out of the room with a gun pointed to his back.

…

Mindy woke to find herself in a straitjacket with her tongue padded inside the isolation room. At first her eyes narrowed and she went to growl at someone when her arm was grabbed.

"Shut up so I can drug you." Ice-blue eyes snapped to the left as Alice Stratigias roughly removed the straitjacket to get Mindy's arms free before ripping her arm to the point that Mindy flopped over and cried on the ground like a little girl as the injection was placed in and much to Mindy's horror her arm turned black as the medications all went inside her, so in fear she drew her eyes up to see Alice with her eyes gouged out via Mindy and a pair of scissors were in Mindy's hands.

"WAHH!" Mindy shrieked and shrank back from Alice, dropping the scissors and crying hysterically, trying to rip at her own wrists when other parties entered the room to assist the astonished Alice.

"Get the little cunt before I knock her teeth" Alice barked at the two, so the large, completely shadowed man lifted Mindy and forced her to stand, holding her struggling arms as she wept loudly.

"She's fine, Mom" that was Glen holding her, and how dare he call that creature 'Mom'. She didn't give a damn if that was the mother-in-law he never met; he KNEW what happened to Mindy he KNEW what a horror that woman was to Mindy as a child.

"Glen?" she asked weakly though it was muffled from the tongue padding, reaching weakly to touch his face while lolling her head back against the white wall, "Why are you…?"

"Back off" John Stratigias pulled Glen back by the shoulder and held Mindy by her neck with a sick smile across his face. Mindy gagged and tried to grab her throat, but the preeclampsia made her arms so weak she was virtually a noodle. "Now you get us all friggin' day, honey" he nodded before punching her in the mouth and releasing so Mindy fell to the ground and gagged blood, curling into a ball on the ground from fear and heaving to breathe while three nurses stood around and did nothing. It was always interesting when the schizophrenics beat themselves up.

…

Adorning his new orange prison jumpsuit, James kept his eyes only ahead of him as he walked down the hallway of other prisoners screaming all sorts of wonderful things at him that he tried to ignore or he'd kill them during playtime for it.

"Where ya goin', pretty-boy?" one Puerto Rican shouted with a laugh, elbowing his cellmate and others were beckoning to him as well.

"C'mere, sweetheart!" they teased.

"You'll keep that pretty face of yours a REAL long time if you come MY way!"

As he walked by all James could do was imagine slitting all their throats before painting his pretty face with their blood. Guess Mindy was right about the 'pretty' label she slapped on him early-on. He only wished she was fairing slightly better than he was. _The last thing I need right now is one of those horny cellmates coming at me in the night._

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, his cellmate actually resembled Jesus Christ only with much longer and shaggier hair. He was nowhere near as big as him, but at least a good six feet.

Taking a look at James as he sat on the cot without even bothering to look his way, the cellmate stared and laughed at him, making James raise an eyebrow in aggravation.

"You…" he pointed at James with a snicker, "you're fucking that Mindy Stratus." At first James smiled weakly at that comment, but then pretended to chuckle and hunched forwards so his forearms rested over his knees.

"Mention her name again and I'll break your fucking neck!" he said in a laugh, but it was the most sarcastic, scornful laugh he could muster.

…

Though James was yet to make phone calls concerning what Cooper's instructions were with the kids or speaking to his attorney, three days later he was presented a portable phone which he lifted in curiosity and frowned.

"Hello?"

"Hi" came the sweetly high-pitched Canadian accent.

"Baby Doll?" a hand went over his mouth and his mouth trembled, debating between laughing or crying.

"Hi Jamie"

"Baby Doll!" his hand ran through his hair and he actually smiled, but it faded fast, "Baby Doll, how are you-"

"I am not in a jail, SILLY" she said in a high, "I am allowed to talk to anyone on the phone whenever I want to."

"How did you…?"

"You are in jail, I think"

"Yes" he nodded with a gulp, "Baby Doll, it's my fault I was so stupid not to-"

"Your lawyer camed to see me, Jamie" she said lightly, "he wants me to help even though you are fucked."

"I am" he sniffled for a second and shot his cellmate a glare to shut the fuck up from laughing at the sudden way his voice had softened the moment he'd discovered it was Mindy on the phone, "I'm not coming out, Baby Doll"

"Yes you are" she said firmly, "Connor wented home his bail was like ten grand Julie taked him home. Your lawyer said so."

"Did he?" James sighed in relief while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Di-did they say anything about keeping Connor overnight?"

"He stayed for two hours when his bail was set-ted to ten thousand and he gotted home right away."

"Oh good…" he nodded while taking a deep breath, "one less thing I have to worry about."

"You are coming home to be with him, Jamie" Mindy said while pausing to cough.

"How are you feeling? Are they taking care of you? Are you seeing a doctor once a day and getting all your medication on time?"

"Of course, Jamie" she lied. She was clearly lying which flipped his stomach. "I was in the bad girl room for a couple days but I was a good girl and now I can come out a bit…but I sleep in the bad girl room still with the bad coat."

"You're suicidal, and the bastards don't-"

"I gaved up my outside time today to call you" she giggled, "it was raining anyway"

"Oh, I see how it is" he actually laughed at that, "So if it were sunny out you wouldn't have called me?"

"I love you, Jamie" she eluded the question with the girlish giggle, "I miss you so much I want you out of there."

"Likewise" he nodded and swallowed hard, "Even if I have to transition your custody to Cooper I'll get you out of there."

"How is he?" she frowned when he shook his head.

"I haven't talked to him."

"I did" she nodded but then frowned, "he was very very sad that you did not talk to him, but I saided you were sad even though I did not actually know that so I lied to him and felted like a horrible human being."

"You're not a human being"

"I'm a Viking!" she nodded with a bright smile despite the rope of some kind chaining her to the wall so she couldn't run away in the closet-sized room she was in.

"That's right, I forgot"

"YOU can be a Viking too if you want! They always come back, like how you will come back from court and take me home."

"I'll do a lot more to you than take you home" he smirked, "but I don't think that's going to happen, Baby Doll" his face fell, "I'm hosed."

"No you are not" she shook her head, "I gaved up my outside time today to talk to you therefore"

"Is that the only twenty minutes you get out today?" he frowned, actually feeling both guilty and fuzzy inside that she did that for him.

"No. I go out two more times for twenty minutes but it is raining and I do not want to go out at all."

"I don't blame you" he shook his head and moistened his lips, "I don't even know if I have a trial yet, but there's no point"

"You get to see ME! Of course there is a point! I will get you home. I promise my liver I will get you home."

"Your liver?" he raised an eyebrow and chuckled quietly, "Why your liver?"

"Because it has taken too much abuse over the years and its about time I get a new one."

"You know there's waiting lists for those…"

"I don't care. I want a new liver."

"And I'll get you one, I promise."

"You will" she said warmly, "When I get you out"

"Baby Doll…"

"You have to talk to your stupid lawyer and Cooper"

"THEY should be visiting ME or YOU! Why hasn't anyone come in to see you?"

"I am a big girl" she sniffled and turned to gag more, whimpering at a sudden headache and one of her hands started to shake. Of course no nurse came in to help her, she was just trying to be happy for James. "I want him to see YOU first."

"Mark set us up, by the way" James threw out there, "Just so you know."

"That was not very nice"

"No…" he clenched a fist and punched the wall, wincing at the way his knuckles opened up and bled, "not at all."

"Did you yell at him?"

"I beat him for you, Baby Doll"

"Good. I hope you maded him bleed."

"I did."

"I love you."

"I…" he trailed off to stare at the floor for a second and frown, "I love you too"

"You paused" she pouted when immediately he shook his head and clenched his teeth.

"No no, I just…" he shrugged and groaned, "I've lost my mind, Baby Doll."

"So go look for it."

"I can't, I'm in a cell"

"I bet your room-buddy has it."

"I think so too" James's eyes drew up to Jesus Christ hatefully, "I love you, no," he tried to smile, "I FUCKING love you."

"Hold on" Mindy placed the phone down, which scared him.

"Hey! Baby Doll! No! Where'd you go?"

"I'm sorry" Mindy panted while seemingly banging around somewhere and struggling, "They want me to stop and get off the phone but I will not let them in"

"Oh Christ" he pinched the bridge of his nose knowingly, "Please…Baby Doll…"

"I might" she grunted and slammed a foot to the door to help hold it shut, "not talk to you until court because they are going to kick my ass now"

"Literally?"

"They are not nice people" she grunted and growled barbarically at a nurse, swiping at her with her nails before trying to crawl away while holding the phone, "I love you, Jamie, I love you more than anybody ever I love you"

"I love you MORE" his brow furrowed at the massive amounts of banging, snarling, and yelling in the background, "Baby Doll? Please, don't" the line was cut. Ruefully he handed the cop back the phone and stared at it almost as if she was going to call back, burying his face in his hands for a minute to think when a man in a suit walked over and knocked on the bar.

"Mr. Lawson?" it was his lawyer, "I came just to let you know that no plea was made during the disclosure and pretrial. We'll be in court defending you as quickly as possible."

"Thanks" James gave him a quick disinterested nod before reverting back to staring at the floor.


	71. Chapter 71

**Souless666**: Thank you very much ;) **Debwood-1999**: LOL Damn right. We're going to have ourselves a lynching party! I'll bring snacks! **NeroAnne**: They frighten me too to be honest. The poor girl's mind is just horrible to her. LOL Mindy's quite the biter during her episodes. James can attest to that. James is just an obnoxious little shit when put in these kinds of situations. It's quite amusing although it really won't help his case here. Oh yeah, James and Mindy have the primate candidates for the worst parents ever. That's for damn sure. Those prisoners have NO idea who they're messing with-and if they're not careful they'll find out. **DarkMage6: ***hugs* You're not the only one. **slashdite**: Unfortunately, James's lawyer isn't going to get lucky there. James is going to be stuck in jail for awhile, which is not going to be good for his morale or mental state. And Mindy's pregnancy will definitely be at risk, especially with the way the doctors don't really care for her at all. But if anyone can pull a baby through this situation, it's Mindy. Mentally she's not really there at the moment but physically she's a tough little bitch. And come hell or high water, she's determined to give James a child. **BellaHickenbottom**: All hell has definitely broke loose and Mark does owe it to James to get over his issues and try to fix things. Only question is now though, will he actually do that? **EternalxInsanity**: Thank you ;) If only James didn't have to be a good boy…that entire jail would be slaughtered and he would be so much happier. Mindy definitely needs to be freed and she needs out now. Phone sex? *giggles* Knowing them, they probably would do that.

…

Cooper glanced at his watch as he tried to get everyone gathered up and ready to go. He and Julie were about to take everyone up to the jail to go see James, which filled him with all kinds of apprehension. As much as he wanted to see his dad, he had a feeling this could potentially end in disaster. Between Connor whimpering and growling whenever he saw a cop car now and the children being absolutely convinced that James was going to come home with them today, even though Cooper had tried to make them understand that that couldn't happen. Only Amber seemed to have any comprehension of his words, but after having her mother ripped away from her also, she was clinging to her siblings' belief like a lifeline.

"Connor come on," he ordered, slipping his tennis shoes on and glancing over at his younger brother. Connor had been sitting on the floor drawing since he had gotten up; he hadn't even wanted to touch his lunch. This worried Cooper because he had never seen Connor refuse to eat ever since their mother had died. In that situation, he had refused to eat for several days and almost had to be hospitalized because of it. It took a hell of a lot to penetrate Connor's self absorbed, child-like mind, and unfortunately, it seemed like it had happened yet again.

"Is Daddy coming home today?" Connor asked. He was refusing to look up from his drawing.

"No," Cooper said, getting down on the floor and taking a look at what Connor was working so hard on. It looked like just a bunch of dead cops with their heads taken off and blood flooding the floor, which just made Cooper shake his head. Between his own and James's arrest, Connor was about as against cops as he could get.

"Why not?" Connor whined. He finally looked up and glared at Cooper angrily. "We could get Daddy out if you let us. You know we could!"

Cooper sighed. There probably was a way to do it and if the situation was different he would have said fuck it and gone for it, but it wasn't just themselves and James they had to worry about. There was Mindy and the kids to think about now and Cooper knew that if he fucked up now, Mindy would be stuck in the nuthouse forever and the kids would go to Bearer, which was something he was not going to allow to happen. If James was going down, it was going to be up to him to pick up the pieces. Responsibility for caring for Connor and the children, getting Mindy out of the nuthouse, Likansuk, the money-responsibility was just crashing down on his shoulders and he was doing his best not to crack under all the pressure. Part of him really just wanted to scream and go nuts, but deep down he knew that he had to keep it together for everyone else's sake. He couldn't afford to fall apart now.

"Cooper!" Connor snapped, slapping Cooper's leg impatiently. "We have to save Daddy!"

"We can't bust Dad out," Cooper said with a shake of his head. "Not right now. We-"

"But what if Daddy doesn't get out?" Connor asked. "Huh? What if he don't get let out?"

"Then we'll get him out ourselves," Cooper promised. He knew that this couldn't be the right thing to promise, but he didn't know what else to do. He knew Connor would try it no matter what he said or did, which was a scary thought. "But that will be something that takes a whole lot of time and planning, okay? You have to let me do the thinking."

"Okay Coopy." Connor didn't sound entirely appeased but at least he was getting up. Cooper decided not to scold Connor for using the nickname he hated with a passion and instead led his younger brother downstairs, where Julie was holding Chelsea and Amber was watching Scarlett, Thorn and Tryg bounce around excitedly.

"Come on Cooper! Don't be so slow!" Thorn scolded. "We have to go get Daddy!"

"Yeah!" Scarlett and Tryg both agreed at the same time. Tryg was now sporting his faux-hawk because Cooper had needed something to do to calm his anxiety last night. It had worked for awhile, although Tryg was now campaigning to have it turned green. Cooper personally thought three years old was too young for someone to start going all Jeff Hardy on their hair, but Tryg seemed determined not to listen to him.

"I'm coming I'm coming," Cooper said, making sure he had his keys before opening the front door. "Just hold your horses."

"We don't have horses," Scarlett informed him with a roll of her eyes. "Only Mommy has a horse, remember?"

"I miss Mommy," Tryg said with a pout. "I want her to come home now."

Cooper and Julie exchanged looks before Cooper opened the backseat of the car and started helping the kids get into their seats. "We'll get her back," he assured them, wondering how the hell any could do this. It was one thing to help out James and Mindy but it was another thing entirely to have to actually play the daddy role. It had only been a few days and he was already emotionally exhausted. "We'll get her back as fast as we can."

They all accepted his words without question and he drove them to the prison, grateful that Julie distracted them by suggesting a trip to the movies for later tonight. There was lots of movie talk the entire ride, but it all ended when they got to the prison. Cooper led the way, growing very concerned when he actually saw James for himself. He had seen James agitated before, but never before had it been this badly. His entire body seemed to be twitching uncontrollably and adding in the fact that his eyes held an angry and depressed look in them, Cooper's heart pretty much broke right on the spot.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Amber, Thorn, Scarlett and Tryg started shouting and running out at James all at once. Connor almost went too but Cooper held him back for just a second so the little ones wouldn't get run over.

"Hey kids," James said, grinning as he sat down and had just about everyone climb right into his lap.

"Daddy we've missed you!" Thorn and Scarlett declared at the same time.

"We've missed you lots!" Amber added.

"Look what Cooper did to my hair Daddy!" Tryg shouted. "Lookie!"

"I see it," James assured him. "You tell him thank you?"

"Yeah," Tryg lied. "But he won't dye it green now!"

"Coopy is mean like that," Connor said, resting his head on James's chest. "It's okay, you get used to it."

"Thanks," Cooper said sarcastically. "I'm glad I feel the love here." He took Chelsea from Julie while keeping his eyes on James. "How are you holding up?"

James just shrugged.

"What kind of answer is that?"

James shrugged again. "What am I supposed to say? I'm stuck in a place with a Jesus Christ look alike for a cell mate and a bunch of other inmates who want to fuck with me because they're idiots." He sighed unhappily. "I hate fucking trying to be a "good boy". If you can just imagine the things I want to do to them-"

"James," Julie said, giving him a warning glare.

"Hey, I promised to keep out of trouble; but in case you forgot, trouble tends to find me." He reached over and grabbed Chelsea, smiling softly as she reached out and touched his face. "And I'm not backing down if they fuck with me first."

"Well just don't end anyone's existence," Cooper muttered.

"I won't." James promised. He kissed Chelsea on the cheek. "You holding up okay?"

Cooper nodded. It wasn't like he could tell the truth and say that he was cracking. James had his own shirt worry about.

"Daddy guess what?" Scarlett said excitedly. "Cooper and Julie are going to take us to a movie later!"

"Oh really? What movie?"

A little argument broke out after that question, mainly because Connor and Tryg wanted to see one movie while Amber, Scarlett and Thorn wanted to see a different one. Cooper was at least thankful that there was now a very welcome distraction, but after awhile, it began to fade because he knew exactly what was coming next.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Scarlett whined when James told her he couldn't come home with them. "You have to come! We miss you Daddy!"

"Yeah!" Thorn agreed. The tears were already starting to well up and Cooper couldn't help but wince. "Don't you love us anymore?"

"Of course I love you," James assured them, starting to look panicked when he noticed the tears too. He had never been good at handling children who cried. He had always let Cooper and Connor have whatever they wanted when they were kids to avoid having to see them cry. "I just-"

"Why don't you gives the stupid people money like you did for me?" Connor asked Julie angrily. He was hugging James tightly, absolutely refusing to let him go. "He could go home if you did."

Julie shook her head. "They don't want money for him baby. Believe me, if I could get him out that way, I would."

Even though that was the truth, it was not the wanted answer. Scarlett and Thorn started bawling when they realized that James was not seriously coming home with them. Tryg and Connor started throwing fits and neither James or Cooper could get them under control. Amber watched all this go on with wide eyes, trying to be a good girl and stay strong even though she obviously wanted to join in on the crying and screaming. Chelsea stayed quiet, seemingly unaware of the world around her-until Julie took her from James that is. Then she actually began to cry, which shocked Cooper because he had never seen her have any type of reaction at all towards anyone. "I'm sorry," Cooper whispered to James, trying to keep a firm grip on Connor and Tryg so they wouldn't go off and start kicking the guards for being mean and keeping James from them.

James shook his head. It was obvious to Cooper that he was trying to hide how much this little display had affected him. "Just take care of them, alright?" He quickly placed a kiss on everyone's head before being roughly dragged off by the guards.

"I'm trying," Cooper muttered, depressed that nobody was listening to him. "I'm fucking trying." He sighed and rested his chin on Connor's shoulder, knowing that they needed to go but not wanting to move. This whole thing was a fucking mess and he honestly did not know how much longer he was going to last before he lost it completely.


	72. Chapter 72

**Souless666**: Killing Bearer would seem like a good idea and might amuse James but unfortunately for Mark, it wouldn't make up fro the fact that he was the one who opened his big mouth and unleashed the lies that allowed Bearer to start making his moves in the first place. James knows Mark inadvertently fucked him over by trying to fuck over Mindy and Cooper and that's a pretty big betrayal to him. If Mark wants to try to fix this, it can't just be a quick fix. It would have to be a very serious effort on his part to make it right. **DarkMage6**: Considering that he's pretty much falling apart, I think he would let you hug him *nods* **BellaHickenbottom**: We would love to just make this all better right now but we can't. It's not our nature. **Debwood-1999**: Yeah Mark's laying low for the time being. He'll be back soon enough though. Beheading Bearer? You're the second person who's suggested that as a form of redemption lol **NeroAnne**: Cooper's definitely feeling everything crashing down on him. If it was just Connor that he had to worry about it would be easier. But he's got five small children to take care of plus he's worried about Mindy and scared to death for James-it's just too much for him to handle. Julie's helping but she really can't make him feel better. **slashdite**: Cooper's world is crashing around him so he's definitely freaking. James is falling apart too so it was all he could do to even remotely mask it from the kids. Telling Cooper what Mark did was the furthest thing on his mind at the moment. Mindy though will tell him because he's her best friend (and she's his now) and she tells him everything. And thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Cooper definitely needs a moral booster, that's for sure. Hell they all need one at this point. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: Well the cliché is that what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. They're not dead yet so hopefully they can come out of this stronger than they were before.

…

"Hey!" smiling weakly Julie placed a hand on Cooper's shoulder while glancing at Cedars Sinai Medical Center, "This place doesn't look bad at all!"

"It's still a nut house" Cooper held Tryg in his arm while Julie had Chelsea. The three older girls and Oxa were standing on the corner of Beverly Boulevard waiting for the light to signal for them to walk. Oxa had to be on a sparkly orange leash otherwise they would not allow the thirty-five pound African wildcat into the hospital.

The building wasn't scary-looking at all. It was a gigantic dark gray complex with large windows and white railings everywhere. Palm trees surrounded the building and the yard where they took the crazies out was in sight, flipping Cooper's stomach even more.

"Actually" Julie shook her head, "This is a HOSPITAL. The mental hospital is attached, but it's really just a hospital with a psych ward."

"This place is GIGANTIC!" Amber sized the place up as they walked close towards it when cameras flashed in their eyes. "OW!" scowling she looked to the paparazzi catching Mindy Stratus's seven children and her boyfriend's PA heading into the facility to see her and that sent the cameras flying.

"Get the fuck away, will you?" Cooper snapped at them with a dismissive wave, going to charge forwards when Connor held him back and shook his head.

"No, no Coopy! Not YOU too! You have to get Daddy and Mommy out!" Stopping at that, Cooper pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I don't know if I can do that…"

"Yes you can" Tryg shrugged and placed both his hands on the side of Cooper's face, their eyes were almost the exact same hue of blue, "Smile" he pulled Cooper's cheeks back to force a smile as Connor laughed loudly at how silly Cooper looked, "Mommy will not be sad."

"Alright" Cooper gained his face back and nodded to his youngest brother, "if you say so, little man."

…

Being led through the psych ward Cooper tried to keep his eyes from staring into all the different sorts of nuts residing in the rooms that resembled cages with a grimace, and Julie was feeling his pain. Nothing was more frightening than a mental institution especially for one who wasn't prepared.

"I don't care how loony she is without medication…" she watched in fear as a couple highly off-looking patients walked by them, "she doesn't deserve this."

"At least it's not UGLY like Daddy's jail" the prissy Scarlett pointed out while sticking her little nose in the air, "Daddy looked sick yesterday."

"I can't get over that" Cooper twitched when Connor yelped and clung to him.

"COOPY!" he was pointing at a man literally walking into the wall in a loop as if he could walk right through it, but Cooper slapped his hand and Julie shot him a maternal glare.

"Connor!" she stole his attention with a chiding shake of the head, "It's NOT nice to point people out in an institution!"

"Hm" the nurse checked the isolation room where Mindy was held and shook his head, "I think they took her outside for you guys…it's a nice day you're lucky."

"Just let us see her" Cooper's hands shook from seeing his father's unnerved state yesterday and the fear of what Mindy was going to look like when they got to her. Regardless of how horrible she looked he needed to hold her, he didn't really touch his dad at all yesterday and felt like an idiot for doing so he wanted his father there so desperately.

…

Walking outside they all screamed to see Mindy sitting at a gray table with a thick pad of drawing paper and oil pastels in hand, focusing hard on a picture until she heard their screams and perked up. Again, Cooper held Connor back for a moment as not to trample the kids when they all (including Oxa) bolted for her. Chelsea pointed towards Mindy with a worried look on her face and immediately Julie walked her over.

"BABIES!" Mindy screamed happily, sitting on the floor and smothering all four of them and Connor as well.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Connor yelled before dropping to his knees and crawling, "Me too Mommy! Don't forget me!"

"Never, never baby c'mere c'mere!" one of her arms went out and now she was literally covered with the older five when Julie smiled weakly and brought Chelsea over. Mindy wore that same white dress and her hair was tied in a long, loose thick braid all the way down the front of her body.

"We MISS you Mommy!" they all started to scream at different times and Mindy started to cry too, sniffling and taking the crying Chelsea, who buried her face in Mindy's chest and made her cry even harder.

"I know I know, I miss you too I miss you too…" she wept and snuggled them all, even Oxa who was resting under one of her arms. They sat that way for at least fifteen minutes, and again Cooper stood watching, which upset Julie since Mindy seemed to be looking for him.

"Go…" gently Julie eased Cooper forwards, "you NEED it" she nodded sternly, "before you have a breakdown and you're in the room next to her, please." Reluctantly as Mindy was resting her chin on top of Thorn while rubbing Amber's back, Cooper headed over. Then she noticed Tryg's hair.

"BABY!" she gasped and looked at Tryg's faux-hawk, "Who did your hair. Huh? Who cut your hair it looks AWESOME!"

"Cooper" Tryg pointed to his oldest brother with a laugh, and that made Mindy lift her eyes to him and there was a long silence as they stared at each other. They didn't need to say anything; the tears that came to her eyes and the ones he was trying so hard to prevent said everything.

"One second, okay?" she sniffled while leaving her children only to stand and both Julie and Cooper covered their mouths at how severely bandaged and bruised she was. The underside of her arms were covered in bruises like a heroin addict because they constantly jammed her with sedatives while the rest of her was all cut up from the various fights she got into with the nurses.

"Oh god…" Julie whispered as Mindy and Cooper approached each other quickly after that, she touched his face only for a second because Cooper's head went into the crook of her neck and it didn't come out. They embraced each other so tightly Cooper was afraid of breaking her and she kissed the side of his head.

"I love you, baby" she smiled weakly while rubbing his back, "I love you, I do." He sniffled and took a sharp breath while holding her. "You're being very brave…Daddy and I are very proud of you."

"I can't" he trembled to the point that he gripped Mindy's hair at the roots, "I can't do it, I need you. I need Dad, I can't do it I can't do it"

"Hey!" pressing her lips to the side of his head as he snuggled her shoulder she nodded, "You CAN. I know you can…Daddy knows you can…" taking a deep breath and curling her lips she rubbed his back firmer, "otherwise we would not have trusted you."

"I can't do it" he croaked while staring at all six kids watching them even after Julie went to try and keep them occupied.

"You can"

"I can't"

"I love you and I say you can" she smiled weakly while moving the wisps of dark hair out of his face, "I love you so much you're my best friend in the whole world" finally getting him to lift his head to face her she kissed his forehead before making him sit down with her and kissed his cheek as the rest of the bunch came running over and hung all over her as well. His eyes clouded while looking at her arms and he sniffled while stroking the bruises.

"You're not much better off than Dad…"

"I talked to him a couple days ago" she placed her left hand over her mouth for a second and whimpered.

"Don't cry, Mommy" Connor cuddled her chest and frowned. Scarlett leaned up and wiped her mother's eyes while Amber was playing with Mindy's hair. Chelsea was holding one of Mindy's hands while Thorn and Tryg rested their heads on Mindy's legs.

"I'm sorry, baby" she kissed Connor's head and sniffled while looking to Cooper again, "He doesn't think he's gonna get out"

"He can't" Cooper shook his head while scowling at the dirt, "There's no way"

"Hey" Mindy caught Cooper's attention, "I promise you guys" she looked at all of her children simultaneously, "I promise you ALL I'll get Daddy home for you."

"How?" Cooper frowned, "What could you POSSIBLY do that would-"

"I'm Mindy fricken' Stratus" she gave him a weak smile, "You won't believe what I can do."

"Your divorce is beginning to go through" Cooper felt she had the right to know, "Three more weeks."

"Awesome" Mindy nodded while glancing at her engagement ring, "I promise Daddy will be out after his trial. I'm a crafty bitch."

"What were you drawing, Mommy?" Thorn frowned while pointing to Mindy's pad and paper on the table.

"You can see" Mindy shrugged, "They look at all my crap anyway to see what the fuck to talk about me with at therapy."

"So you really have zero privacy" Julie shook her head as Mindy nodded.

"They don't let me do anything by myself" she pointed towards the doors, "There's people watching us right now, but I don't give a fuck." Sniffling she cuddled all of them tighter and took a deep breath, "How are you guys holdin' up?"

"Horrible" Amber answered for the bunch while Thorn and Tryg ran to grab Mindy's pad and bring it over, "You hadda see Daddy, Mommy…" she sniffled, "he was so sad."

"Poor baby" Mindy frowned while shaking her head, "Did you know this was Mark, honey?" she asked Cooper, who looked ready to kill.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" she ran a hand over Chelsea's head as Thorn and Tryg flipped through Mindy's obscure drawings of different sorts of monsters which she saw during her schizophrenic episodes, "Mark called my father-in-law and tolded him that it was me and you who killed Glen…he also told the police that Connor bite-ed him…and he wanted you and me to go away forever and he forgoted that I have cameras all over my house so he gotted Jamie in trouble." Cooper made a fist and Mindy quickly grabbed it to unball it. "I want to kill him" she said flatly, "I actually want him dead."

"You have no idea…" Cooper sneered and shook his head in a panic, ready to grab Mark's head and ram him against the wall, but then softened for a second, "But you know what?" he snorted, "let him keep trying. The more he tries to FUCK us the closer the rest of us get as a real family. The more he tried to fuck you and dad the crazier you got about the other" Mindy's eyes widened, "You don't realize what Dad would do for you that probably wouldn't be so possible at this point in time if it weren't for that fucker" he shrugged, "whatever doesn't kill us is making us stronger." He smiled at the double-banded pearl bracelet around Mindy's wrist with the huge diamond lily in the middle that James had bought her, "Mark was always poison for Dad…" he smiled weakly, "and then YOU come…and you connect with him on a level that Mark never will" he touched her face, "and you love us, and you want to be with us, and you love Dad for real…!"

"I hate Mark" she said bluntly, "like, for real I hate Mark."

"I hate him too" Amber sided with her mother as did the twins.

"Us three"

"Four" Tryg held up four fingers. Chelsea simply looked at the bunch before dropping her head into Mindy's chest by Connor, making Mindy giggle.

"My babies…" Mindy giggled and hugged all six close.

"Uncle Mark a mean doo doo head" Connor frowned and looked to Cooper, "Right Coopy?"

"He's gonna snap at some point" Cooper was talking to Mindy about James, "Did he say anything to you about a court date?"

"I don't think he gives a shit" Mindy frowned, "he was not very interested."

"His will is in the basement" Cooper frowned when Julie corrected him.

"BELOW the basement."

"Just" Mindy frowned and shrugged, "make sure he's not an idiot during the trial, I dunno if I'll get to see him before but I can see him during the breaks I'm a 'witness' on his side."

"And what are you gonna say?" Cooper frowned when Mindy shrugged.

"Self-defense. He was beating the both of us up I'ma be like 'yo. Rewind that shit more quit showing the stabby part and watch where he walked around with a fucking shotgun. Kay thanks'"

"SHIT, you're a genius!" Cooper grabbed her close and kissed her forehead, "FUCK I love you!"

"That won't do it though…" she shook her head with a frown, "I'll take care a' that shit. Don't worry."

…

They spent the day with her pretty much talking about the whole situation when the nurses came out with Mindy's straitjacket and she scowled.

"You SLEEP in that?" Cooper panicked and hugged Mindy close, and immediately all the kids went crazy hugging her legs as she stood, but knelt to hold them all before giving them kisses.

"Mhm" Mindy nodded. Julie moved her hair to see Mindy had cuts all over her neck and wrists from the straitjacket.

"Christ…!"

"Mommy!" Connor whined and held her, "You can't stay you have to come home!"

"No, Mommy! Mommy no!" the little kids cried, "I love you, Mommy! I love you!"

Mindy's eyes watered and she pressed Chelsea close against her chest as one of her wrists was seized and Julie was forced to remove Chelsea, which made the baby scream like a banshee and extend her arms to Mindy, who frowned because she could no longer move her arms and her hair was pulled out from under the jacket.

"I love you guys" Mindy told them all when she was starting to be led in, when out of pure impulse Cooper lunged and ripped her close even though she couldn't hold him back.

"I love you, Mom" he croaked into her hair, leaving her with a look of bewilderment as she was pushed back into the building roughly.


	73. Chapter 73

**Debwood-1999**: Mark is responsible for both of their parents being locked up at the moment. They are definitely not going to be his biggest fans any time soon now. **DarkMage6**: You would definitely think so but unfortunately they don't. To them she's just another loony bird they need to keep locked up. **EternalxInsanity**: Mindy's definitely got faith that her babies are being taken care of. Cooper just needs to chin up and realize he can do this. **NeroAnne**: Mindy's kids love her unconditionally. She's pretty much perfect in their eyes so yeah, they're really wanting to be with her now. They want her and James to come home so everything will be perfect again. **slashdite**: Mindy's angry, so she's going to say things that might seem bad to say. James is greedy with love; there's not really any denying that. Caroline deprived him of any love so he took it from anyone who would give it to him and did become selfish with it. He's always kind of lived in denial about the situation with Mark and Annabelle and he's trying to do the same with Mindy and Mark. He's not meaning to cause any harm, but unfortunately for him, he just can't force things to work the way he wants them to. Mark's jealousy issues have sprung up again and while it's easy to understand why he's jealous, he doesn't always act in the smartest of ways when he gets like that and he knows it but goes with it anyway. And as for Mindy, she says she'll share James because that's what he wants but deep down, she's having a hard time handling being a "second string", as her skeptic mind always tells her.

…

Mark killed the engine on his motorcycle and stared at the prison, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. This was the last thing that he had ever thought or wanted to do. The mere thought of James being behind bars upset him greatly, especially since it was his plan that backfired horribly and caused it to happen.

"God damn it," he muttered, getting off his bike and walking towards the building. There was absolutely no way that James was really going to be happy to see him. Bearer's big mouth and getting arrested would make sure of that. But he had to see James. He just had to. Thoughts of James in prison were haunting him in his sleep. James was not the type of person who was going to fare well in prison. Physically he could handle himself just fine, but to be trapped in a place and facing the very real possibility of not getting let out had to be mind fucking him pretty badly. Mark had heard James say he would rather die than be stuck in prison for the rest of his life on more than one occasion, which made him that much more freaked out. James wasn't the type of guy to make those type of statement idly. If he said he would kill himself before spending the rest of his life in prison, he damn well meant it.

_It can't come to that,_ Mark told himself, glaring at the guards as they led him to the room where James was supposed to be. There was absolutely no way he could let it go that far. The thought of losing James for good was completely unacceptable to him. Having Mindy take him away was unbearable enough; anything beyond that would just destroy him. James belonged to him and he was going to do what he could to keep it that way.

When James saw him come into the room he gave him a glare that was positively deadly. He did his best to ignore it though, sitting down across from James and taking a deep breath. "How you holding up Lawson?" It was a stupid question because he could tell by James's face that he was far from fine, but it was all he could think to start with.

James continued to glare him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Hurt. Anger. These were the main emotions in James's voice. If he was even the tiniest bit happy that Mark was here, he was hiding it extremely well.

"I needed to see you," Mark confessed.

James snorted. "Yeah right." He muttered something but Mark couldn't make out what it was. And knowing James the way he did, he probably didn't want to.

"Lawson come on, I want to apologize-"

"For what? For trying to frame Mindy and Cooper and getting me instead or just getting me?"

"All of it."

That answer made James smirk bitterly. "Liar. You're only sorry that this didn't work out the way you wanted it to." He shook his head in disgust. "Jesus Christ Mark, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're so fucking…I don't even know what the fuck to say to you."

Mark sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Lawson come on, I really don't want to fight with you."

James completely ignored him and kept right on talking. "What the fuck did you think was going to happen if your stupid plan worked? Did you honestly think I was just going to let Baby Doll and Cooper just rot so you can come swooping in like an fucking knight in shining armor? I'm fucking insulted. You know me better than that."

"I wasn't thinking-"

"Oh you were thinking alright. You knew exactly what you were doing when you told Bearer that pack of shit." James was twitching and getting very vey irritated and Mark suspected that it wasn't just his anger that was making him do it. If James had been behaving himself like he needed to, that meant he hadn't killed anyone since getting arrested. And if the bloodlust was being denied, then the mask of sanity James held up was going to start slipping away. Killing wasn't just something James did for fun, even though that instant gratification was the most obvious reason. Killing was James's coping mechanism. It always had been. It was why he could never give it up. When shit got rough, he got homicidal. It gave him a sense of control and power-two things he severely lacked during his childhood.

"Okay fine. I knew what I was doing. I'm jealous fucking asshole who fucked up big time. There, are you happy?"

"No. What the fuck is a confession going to do for me? I'm not a fucking priest. I can't forgive you for your idiotic sins." James leaned back in his chair, his eyes glaring angrily at Mark. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"

Mark dropped his gaze, knowing full well that he would be getting his ass kicked if they weren't where they were. James would probably even threaten to off him as revenge…but deep down, they both knew that last bit never would really happen. No matter how much either of them fucked up, they always came back to each other. It was just fate.

"Damn it," James muttered, rubbing his face and letting out a long sigh.

"You ain't been sleeping." It was a statement, not a question.

James shook his head. "Not very well. Just waiting for people to try something."

"They haven't yet?"

"Nah. Probably because I'm bigger than a lot of them. It's only a matter of time though."

"What are you going to do when they try it?"

James didn't say anything. He just kept his face buried in his hands, quietly chuckling at first but then breaking out into an all out cackle, sending a chill straight into Mark's heart.

…

Yard time. An hour where James got to go outside and be just as restless as he was inside his cell. He was off by himself near some old workout equipment, keeping his eyes on everyone around him. He knew that there were plenty of people in this place just waiting to jump him and make them into their little bitch, but he planned on giving those people one hell of a nasty surprise if they did.

"_James be careful_," Annabelle's voice told him as he spotted four Puerto Ricans coming his way. Their leader Ricardo (James didn't actually know any of their names but the head asshole looked like a Ricardo to him) was the one who had called him pretty boy when he had first arrived at this hell hole. His flunkies Jose, Miguel and Carolos were obviously his little bitches and James towered over those three by a whole foot. Ricardo was quite a bit bigger, but he wasn't anything James couldn't handle.

_Careful? Yeah, like that's possible._ He wasn't really all that concerned about what it meant that he was hearing his dead sister's voice in his head. Losing his mind was actually not that bad. At least he wasn't thinking about the unpleasant shit quite as much anymore.

"Hey pretty boy," Ricardo said, trying to act like he was some sort of tough guy. "What you doin' here all by yourself?"

"Well I was trying not to look at your ugly mug but that didn't work out too well," James replied. Maybe mouthing off wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do but he was tired of biting his tongue.

"Whoa now, there's no need to be hostile pretty boy," Ricardo said as he made a failed attempt to subtlety tell his goons to surround James. "I came here for a proposition for you."

"Oh yeah? And what would that proposition include?"

Ricardo smirked. "Look, you're new here, so you don't know how things work around here. There are people here that will take advantage of someone like you unless you have protection. Now me and my boys can give that to you but you would have to do something for me to earn it. He put his hand on James's shoulder and licked his lips.

James raised his eyebrows. "Really now? Hmmm…how's this?" He head butted Ricardo violently, breaking his nose and shoving him back so he could elbow Carolos in the ribs and smash his head up against Miguel's. Jose jumped on his back and tried to choke him, but he got the little bastard off before almost literally kicking his face in. There was so much more that he wanted to do to the mother fuckers but he forced himself to start walking away instead. If he kept going now, he wouldn't stop until he was dead. "I think I'll be okay on my own," he said as he looked back over his shoulder. "So shove your offer up your ass."


	74. Chapter 74

**EternalxInsanity****: **James is definitely losing his shit. Being locked up combined with a bloodlust that needs sated equals a very bad combination for him. As for his feelings towards Mark, I wouldn't say he hates him but he's very VERY angry with him at the moment and is not in the mood to just buy into Mark's words. He needs more than that from Mark at the moment. **NeroAnne**: Mark's feeling bad that James got screwed over. He doesn't really regret attempting what he did; he just hates that it worked on the wrong person. XD That should teach everyone else not to fuck with James. And if it doesn't, I'm sure he'll be happy to give them another lesson. **DarkMage6**: James just couldn't let Mark get off scot-free. He HAD to say something and let him know just how pissed he is. And I agree, him killing those guys would have been really bad. He's already in enough trouble as it is. He really didn't need to add to it by racking up the body count. **slashdite**: At this point, a really big murder spree or being let out of jail are about the only things that are going to soothe him. The boy needs out and he needs out now. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: Mark's sorry because his plan went wrong. If it had been Cooper and Mindy locked up instead of James and Mindy, he would have been singing a very different tune. As for the Annabelle thing, she was his conscious for twenty six years. On occasions like that, he'll hear her voice out of habit. **Debwood-1999**: *nods* Oh yeah, we guarantee all kinds of interesting.

…

"I always thought you were cute in white" Glen nagged while sitting next to a straitjacket-donning Mindy as she narrowed her naked eyes at the pads all over the walls. She went to say something snappy at him but her tongue was padded so she wouldn't commit suicide that way. Her records showed her to be quite nifty in suicide attempts. "It's alright" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stroked her tangled (since nobody took care of her here) hip-length thick raven hair, "You can talk to me with your mind, I can hear you."

"I don't like you" the voice in her head told him, and he could only smirk, "Even now you are mean."

"Mean or not" he rubbed her straitjacket-covered torso, "if I were still alive it wouldn't have come to this. You would be home with my children"

"Mine too, jerkface" she rolled her eyes, "You are SO mean like that."

"Yet I never committed you to an asylum."

"Threatened me with it just fine" she snipped coldly, "Besides, Jamie was tryin' t' get me before stupid MARK gotted him in jail."

"I have a completely unrelated question for you"

"Shoot" she gave him a jerk of the head.

"Do you think in English?"

"No" she shook her head, "Polish or Greek depends on my mood. Usually Polish. I talk to you in English because you do not understand Polish."

"No one likes that ugly language."

"I do" she shrugged and dropped her head to his cold arm, crying and shaking her head, "You're so cold…!"

"I'm dead" he still sported the gaping bloodied hole in his chest, "yet I've never set foot anywhere colder than your mind" he shook his head while petting her icy skin, "you're just as dead as I am…yet you're condemned to live."

"My baby" she nodded, "I have to get Jamie out of jail and then have my baby. Then I'll die so Mark can have Jamie all to himself."

"And you would just allow him to win like that?" he raised his shaved eyebrows in doubt, and curtly she nodded.

"It's what Jamie wants."

"You don't know that…" was all he could say while caressing her skin, but with a sniffle and a heavy frown she shook her head, cuddling harder against his arm and crying.

"I do. If Mark was not mean to the boys and Jamie, nothing would be wrong. He just feels so mad at Mark that he is wanting to be with me…once Mark is nice again I'm done, I know that."

"I'm sorry…" he frowned while petting her arm, "if there was a way for me to make this work for you-"

"BullSHIT shut the fuck up!" she moved off him and fell over because she had no arms to catch herself, so he lifted her and tried to look her in the eye, "This is YOUR FAULT!" she growled, "YOU! You made me MISERABLE and ALWAYS ALWAYS hurt me so I met Jamie and I love him now and he doesn't care and it's all YOUR fault!"

"Things aren't meant to work out for certain people, Minda-bug" he caught her attention, "It's what creates a balance in life."

"But that's not FAIR!" she snarled and he shrugged.

"It's fair to my brother and Lawson."

"What about ME?" she sniffled through clenched teeth, "What do I do?"

"Once you get the murderer out of prison-where he belongs of course…?" he looked to her lower abdomen which was displaying a very slight bump, "Get the baby out of there before you both die and off yourself before my brother or Lawson gets you."

"But-" she sniffled when he shook his head.

"They don't WANT you, Bug. My brother's already gone to see him, you KNOW they're rekindling while you sit in here every day and rot." He thought for a moment, "If things work out too well you may STAY in here and my father ends up with my children."

"So everybody wins"

"Pretty much" he ran a hand through her hair and nodded, "They've been together for forty years, Miranda" he shook his head, "What did you expect? You weren't even BORN and they were fucking each other." Her eyes dropped to her severely scraped knees and she nodded. "No matter HOW you slice it you're odd-man out. You and I will be having many nightly conversations like these since he'll want no part of you, and eventually you'll get tired of it and play ring around the rose with razor blades until you bleed to death."

"I cut my ankles he doesn't know"

"Exactly."

"But I never telled him"

"I knew even when you were in a good mood"

"But you were mean"

"Learning that even after I begged and pleaded that you wouldn't stop cutting yourself all over your body? Yeah, that's enough to make any man lose his mind. I knew you wanted to die even before you told me."

"I love him Glen, okay?" she welled up even more, "It hurts."

"I'm sure it does" he nodded, "The truth always hurts"

"He loves me" she huffed, which made him laugh.

"Sweetheart…you don't know what love IS." She whimpered and hung her head when the door to the room was opened, catching her attention when the nurse came in holding syringes and shit along with the devil himself. Glen was gone from her side and there Mark was next to the nurse.

"How ya doing, Miranda?" the nurse asked while three others came in behind Mark, untying the volatile patient and extending her heavily bruised arm before looking for a vein and though her tongue was padded, she cried out loud like a puppy when they jammed her with three different needles to the point that she literally dropped against the wall like a zombie, only her eyes able to still move from the sedatives. "Should keep you nice and calm for your visitor."

Watching the woman leave Mindy's eyes narrowed when Mark stared at the little woman in the straitjacket like she was poison. Her head dropped to the side from malnutrition and she simply stared at Mark blankly. He paced for a minute, running a hand through his hair before squatting in front of her and glaring at her.

"Lawson's trial begins in two weeks, you hear me?"

All he got was that blank stare everyone wanted to thrash against the wall.

"From what I understand they're making YOU appear to be cross-examined as a witness…" he grabbed her throat and she whimpered, staring at him absently as he added pressure, "you love him so much you do everything you fucking can to defend him you little cunt, understand me?"

Dropping her eyes at his words she nodded.

"HEY!" he squeezed her throat and she gagged, "You listenin' to me, bitch? Huh? Is there anyone in there?" he tried to look her in the eye when he noticed she had something in her mouth. "Do I have to beat an answer out of you?" furrowing his brow he opened her mouth to see she had padding around her tongue so she couldn't bite it and kill herself, so to get a response he shoved his hand in her mouth and ripped the padding out, smacking her face so she screamed before applying pressure to her chin. "I already saw him recently" he nodded to her, "not one mentioning of your name, you know that?" he asked dangerously, "Not ONCE this whole situation is YOUR doing and he damn knows it. I apologized to him" he nodded to her, "I do feel horrible for what happened to him…but I don't owe you a god damn thing."

"O-okay" she nodded quickly, keeping her eyes averted incase he tried to hit her again, "I know."

"I came to let you know how important your every god damn word is in there. I don't care WHAT actually happened you do everything you can and LIE, you understand?"

"Yes!" she nodded quickly, trying to get her arms free of the jacket to no avail.

"I don't care what you have to DO, who you have to sleep with…" he looked her in the eye in warning, "you get him out of there or I'll come back in here with a knife…" he slid a rough finger across her throat and snarled, "end it real quick so you don't get the satisfaction of doing it yourself." He grabbed a handful of hair by the root and slammed her onto her face before leaving her to cry in the dark.


	75. Chapter 75

**DarkMage6**: That really just was a douchnozzle move on his part. So many ways he could have handled it but he chose to do that *shakes head* **EternalxInsanity**: Mark's definitely not doing the smart thing because if Mindy EVER tells Cooper or James, if James don't get him, Cooper will. Glen is just Glen, like usual. What more can we expect? **NeroAnne**: I agree but he's still living on in the darkest parts of Mindy's mind; she can't shake him just yet. And yeah, it was wrong. Really really wrong *nods* **slashdite**: To her he's real because it's her hallucination. And what he says reflects shit he would say and what her skeptic and really not good mind is telling her. As for what she's going to do, taking the blame would not work because James would go right back and confess that he premeditated everything (which he did kind of premeditate Glen's death because he knew he was going to kill him when he got back to the house). He won't allow her to take any kind of fall for her, so she's pretty much going to have to get the prosecutor to throw the case. **Debwood-1999**: No, Mark does not get it. He's putting the responsibility of trying to get James out on Mindy even when it should be him doing that (then again, him passing up responsibility is nothing new-just ask his children). And yeah, beyond fucked up is a good way to describe Mindy and Glen's relationship.

…

"Mr. Lawson, I really need you to listen to me. Your trial is set to begin in just a few days and there are a lot of things that we need to get over."

James grunted, barely acknowledging his own lawyer. He had gotten his hands on a pencil and a drawing pad and was going nuts with it. The first three pages were filled with drawings that were so crude and badly done that even he couldn't tell what the fuck he were. The next few pages after that had MURDER and REDRUM written all over them in various ways and now he was attempting to make a list of things that needed to be done for his and Mindy's wedding, assuming that it was ever going to take place at this rate.

"Mr. Lawson!" his lawyer repeated, actually reaching forward to take the drawing pad away. "You can't-" He froze when James actually began growling at him. "Okay…never mind." He slowly took his hands away. "You can just keep that then."

"Good," James said. He still hadn't even bothered to look up at the son of a bitch in front of him.

"Alright, so upon reviewing the tapes more thoroughly than the LAPD ever bothered to, I saw that Mr. Jacobs broke in and forcibly dragged Miss Stratus out by her hair before returning a short while later with her all battered and bruised and a shotgun in his hands. According to her, he was planning on shooting you and your sons."

James nodded. "He had always threatened to one day try something like that. That day was just the day that he was stupid enough to actually go through with it."

"Then your sons got the gun away from him and a struggle ensued. When you appear on the tapes, Mr. Jacobs clearly has one of your boys and is using him as a human shield." His lawyer looked up from his file and snapped his fingers until James finally looked at him. "Our main shot of getting you out of this is portraying you as a family man who was trying to defend the people you love most from a man with not only a history of violence, but a history of being psychotic. If we can portray you as a sympathetic hero-"

James almost bitch slapped the guy. Sympathetic hero? Who the hell was going to buy that shit? Very few people ever saw him as sympathetic. Usually he just ended up rubbing people the wrong way. Even back as a kid he did it. He didn't mean to do it but that was just the way it was.

"Don't make that face Mr. Lawson," his lawyer said, leaning forward slightly. "Everyone who knows you say you can be quite charming. All you have to do is crank that charm up to eleven-"

_Give me a couple dozen people that I can kill and I'll see what I can do,_ James thought angrily. His bloodlust was going to start getting out of control soon and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to kill and he wanted to kill now. How was he going to face a whole fucking courtroom without some blood on his hands?

"Now some dos and don'ts for the trial: do be respectful to the judge. Do act remorseful. Do not like an asshole in front of the jury. And for the love of God, do NOT antagonize the prosecutor." His lawyer sighed when he saw that James wasn't looking at him again. "Mr. Lawson-"

"I want to see Baby Doll," James interrupted, folding his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. Mark had stopped by again this morning but this time James had refused to see him. He wanted Mindy today and if he didn't get her someone was going to get his foot in their skull.

"You can't-"

"Then get me on the phone with her." James was not going to be swayed on this.

His lawyer sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

"Good boy."

…

"NO!" Mindy shouted. "NO NO NO NO!" She was NOT going back into that straightjacket again. She didn't care what the doctors wanted; she planned on biting and scratching and punching and kicking everyone who tried to make her go back. She couldn't handle that jacket or that room anymore. There was something in there that was going to kill her. She could feel it.

"Someone get her!" a doctor shouted, holding on to his bloody nose and glaring at her angrily.

"Fuck you!" Mindy yelled, unwisely using some of her remaining strength to pick up a chair and toss it at the nurses coming at her. "Fuck you fuck you-"

"Would someone shut her up?" Alice Stratigias asked impatiently. She and John were sitting in the corner of the room, watching their daughter carry on with hateful looks etched on their faces. "Little cunt is giving me a headache."

"I got her," Mark grunted. He grabbed Mindy by the throat and picked her up, glaring at Glen as he tried to step in and interfere. "You stand back. I've got the bitch."

Glen glared at him hatefully. "That's MY wife you're manhandling-"

"The bitch is taking my James-"

"Jamie!" Mindy croaked out, tears running down her face as she was carried back towards her room. "Jamie help me!"

Mark laughed evilly. "James wouldn't save you. When are you going to get that through your thick skull?"

Mindy whimpered before digging her nails right into his eyes. He yelled in pain and dropped her, but she didn't get a chance to run far. Glen grabbed a hold of her and held on to her tightly. "Stop it Minda. You-"

"I hate you!" Mindy shrieked, desperately trying to fight her way free. "I hate you! Let me go! JAMIE!"

Something sharp went into her arm, making her yelp in pain. She turned to look and saw that Trish had come in and stuck a needle in her arm. "Hi Meem," she said nastily, the stitches holding her head on her body sticking out clearly. "I found someone that I think you should meet."

The door to her room opened and a walking corpse dragged itself out of the room, its face so badly decomposed that Mindy couldn't tell who it was even supposed to be. Trish was there to clarify that for her though.

"Meem…meet Caroline. Caroline, meet James's new whore."

Caroline grinned, revealing a set of razor sharp pointy teeth.

Mindy spent the rest of the day screaming and crying in her room. The doctors and nurses did nothing of course. Her mind tormenting her was not their problem when she was tucked away behind a locked door.

…

Cooper stared at the chaotic scene in front of him, completely and totally lost about what he should do. Julie had left to go to the store and had taken Chelsea and Amber with her. The others hadn't wanted to go so Cooper had said he would stay home and watch them, figuring that he could turn on some cartoons and get them to behave themselves. That hadn't been the case at all though. First Tryg had found some green paint and had got it all in his hair and now he was chasing Scarlett with his messy hands. And if that wasn't bad enough, Thorn was mad at Connor for swatting his hand at Oxa for growling at Snoopy.

"You cat is mean!" Connor yelled, hugging Snoopy close to his chest and looking like he wanted to punt Oxa right out the window.

"Oxa's not mean!" Thorn snapped. She hugged her giant wildcat protectively. "Your stupid puppy just got too close!"

"He did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay okay that's enough!" Cooper said, getting in between them and trying to defuse the situation quite a bit. "Let's just-"

"Tryg stop it!" Scarlett screamed as she came running back into the room and hid behind Cooper's legs. "Cooper help me!"

Cooper sighed and scooped Tryg up into his arms. "Come on, I have to wash your hair."

"NOOOO!" Tryg shouted, head butting Cooper in the face so he could get dropped and once again wreck havoc on his sisters. Scarlett and Thorn both screamed at the top of their lungs and started running away, which prompted Connor to join in on the chase and knock a whole bunch of shit over.

"Guys stop," Cooper pleaded, ready to pull his hair out. They never listened to him when they got like this. He could beg and plea and try to reason with them but none of them would listen. "Guys come on…don't…" He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. The pressure was way too much. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

That put a stop to the shenanigans but it also made the tears well up and the lips start to quiver. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He sank down into the chair and shook his head. Now he felt like a horrible person. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Why did you yell Coopy?" Connor asked unhappily. "Don't you love us anymore?"

"Yes I still love you guys. Don't even start that shit Connor." Cooper put his hands over his face and took a deep breath, really trying to resist the urge to pull his own hair out now. He really did not know how people did this. Playing big brother was one thing but playing parent? Yeah, he wanted to stop now. This was too much responsibility and he sucked at it on top of it.

"Don't be sad Cooper," Thorn said as she and the others walked over to him and climbed on to his lap. "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah," Scarlett chimed in. "Mommy and Daddy will come home and then you can just be our big brother again."

Cooper smiled sadly. They sounded so convinced about that. He wanted to believe that so badly. But he had been a pessimist for far too long to really do so. He would only believe that things would get better once they had both Mindy and James back home where they belonged, not a moment sooner.


	76. Chapter 76

**Kaneslady1974**: It's all very sad, I know. **DarkMage6**: Me neither. Her mind really is cruel to her. And I'm sure Cooper would very much appreciate the help. **Debwood-1999**: *nods* Caroline is pretty much the worst in-law anyone can have, even when dead. She's just THAT evil. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: Oh yeah. Poor baby is cracking on us. **NeroAnne**: I know. The prosecutor will rip him to shreds if he's not careful. *hugs Mindy* Her mind is just fucking with her horribly now. The institution is just making her so much worse than she would be if she was home with James and the kids right now. **EternalxInsanity**: It's nice to see that you're so helpful lol XD **slashdite**: It wouldn't be so bad for him if he could kill someone. If he could kill someone it would settle his mind and he would in a lot better state of mind for when the prosecutor goes at him. Cooper's trying his best, it's just hard for him. He's scared for Mindy and James and he's got five kids to look after that are the ages five and under, and Connor's mentally that way so it's a lot of stress.

…

James was led into the courthouse surrounded by cops in his fashionable orange jumpsuit with his number on it and handcuffed. A gun was pointed to his back and he was ordered to simply sit. He was the last one to enter the courtroom on purpose so everyone could gawk and stare at him. He looked restless and beyond agitated staring down the massive amount of people. Though he wasn't really looking at everyone, close to the front was Cooper and Connor in suits while Tryg and the kids were all dressed very nice and neatly as well, even Julie was in a dress as they watched him come in. His eyes narrowed, Mark was standing in the back but he ignored him.

Lucky for him he got to sit at the stupid table in the front next to his lawyer when Connor reached over and patted his back quickly.

"Don't worry Daddy" Connor told him reassuringly as James turned to look at him, "You'll come home, right Coopy?" Startled for a moment, Cooper looked his dad in the eye before forcing a nod.

"Mom's coming" was all he could say to James, "they're going to bring her in later; she's insane they don't want her story to change because of anything said in here."

"If you could please stop talking to him I'd appreciate that" James's lawyer gave them a nasty nod when James shot him a glare.

"They're my sons they can talk to me all they want!"

"Keep making a scene in front of the judge" his lawyer jerked his head towards the middle-aged brunette man with short brownish hair seated in the high chair surrounded by bailiffs. The court secretary was at a table close by taking notes while his clerk was right next to him to help with shit. The judge finally looked to James since the opening remarks were already made before sending in the defendant.

"On count of murder in the first degree against Glen Thomas Jacobs, James Paul Lawson how do you plead?" the judge said lowly, staring at James like a snake waiting to eat a mouse.

"Not guilty…" his lawyer elbowed him, "your _honor_." Cooper slapped a palm to his face and shook his head.

"Very well" the judge gave him a nod, "you may sit" James did so. "The prosecutor may now approach the bench." Up the fatass motherfucker went and he approached the bench "Very well" he said something to his clerk and out came a TV with a DVD player for the video to be played, "The prosecution would like to begin with the very footage of the murder itself."

"Fuck…!" James buried his face in his hands and shook his head, "fuck!" he growled again.

"Dad" Cooper cooed gently from behind him, "Dad, chill out, it's-"

"Shut up" James hissed without turning around. He didn't know what he was saying he was so bugged he didn't mean to say it, but of course it came out.

"Daddy!" Amber gasped in a low whisper with a shake of the head, "I'm ASHAMED of you!"

"It's alright" Cooper shook his head and held her hand tightly, pulling her into his lap and snuggling close against her, "He's stressed"

"That was mean" Amber said when Cooper covered her eyes and motioned for Julie and Connor to cover the rest of the kids' eyes except for Chelsea, who watched apathetically as James smashed Glen's face into the counter repeatedly before bludgeoning him with a knife. People gasped and the room got extremely quiet. James's face could only sink into his hands he was so pissed off. He knew he was hosed there was no way he'd get out of this.

"The prosecution would like to call the defendant to the stand"

"Fuck" James muttered as his cuffs were removed and he approached the little bastard holding the bible to swear him in. He wanted to rip it up he hated it so much.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth or so help you God?"

"Yeah" James nodded indifferently before taking his seat at the stand to be cross-examined until he was blue in the face. Up came that fat mother fucker in his face.

"Tapes don't lie, now do they?"

"Objection your honor" James's lawyer stood and received a nod from the judge to continue, "He's leading my client."

"Rephrase your query, Mr. Reuben."

"Very well" Reuben shot James's lawyer a glare before continuing, "That was you in the video?" _Obviously, dummy._ James wanted to say but bit his tongue.

"Yes" was all he could really say.

"So you realize that you committed murder?"

"No" he said coldly, "he-"

"My files show that Miss Stratigias was the owner of that home am I correct?"

"Yes" James nodded again.

"So what exactly were you doing in Miranda's home, James?"

"She's my fiancée we live together."

"Fair enough…" he nodded, "though Miranda at the time was legally wedded to Glen"

"Yeah" James nodded again, "but we were engaged and they were separated."

"Rocky marriage?" Reuben asked, "Or was it that way once you entered the fray?"

"Have you checked the man's criminal file?" James asked a bit nastily, "It's enough to write a book including various counts of battery and assault towards his own wife. Miranda had every reason to leave him."

"So…you think that by killing him you'd free Miranda of his clutches?"

"Objection, your honor!" again James's lawyer shot up, "He's leading my client again."

"Restate your question" the judge groaned, "Mr. Reuben." Reuben took a moment to think before approaching James once more.

"Would you have LIKED to have freed Miranda from him?"

"Who wouldn't?" James shrugged, "He beat the hell out of her every day of her life, locked her in her own house like a prisoner, and completely bullied her."

"How did you first meet Miranda, James?"

"I was" he put nice emphasis on 'was' to spite Mark, "in a relationship with her brother-in-law when I met her one morning…and that was it."

"And how long did it take you to meet Glen?"

"I've known him since we were kids" he said sternly, "he hid Miranda and their children from me until I gained the opportunity to finally meet her"

"Did you and Glen have a close relationship?"

"No. Not at all. I only dealt with him for his brother."

"Oh…so there's been hostility between you both?"

"I guess you could say that, yes."

"Would it be enough to drive you to stab him?"

"For harming my family? Absolutely."

"I understand you are now the legal guardian of all five of Miranda's children"

"Since Glen's gone missing and I'm marrying their mother? Yes."

"How do you explain the situation which happened in the video in your own words, Mr. Lawson?"

"He dragged his wife out of her own home, threatened her with death, and then brought her back to the house before not only assaulting her and my sons violently, and then used my son as a shield which gave me no choice but to take action before he himself murdered Miranda or one of our children."

"So you agree that you have stabbed Glen?"

"That was me in the video" he answered craftily.

"Did you know Glen was going to be home before you broke in?"

"I'm marrying the OWNER of that house. It wasn't HIS home none of them are. He's her conservator I've overlooked the papers."

"And why would you-"

"I filed for conservatorship of both Miranda's person and estate."

"Would you safely say you were the grounds for divorce?"

"Yes. No one else would have dared try it with that psychopath she married."

"Dad…" Cooper's teeth chattered he was getting creamed up there.

"What were you doing before the incident displayed in the video?" James glared at Mark before answering.

"Visiting someone who lived close by"

"So you were being negligent of the children you were going to adopt?"

"They weren't my kids yet, and my fiancée WAS home with them before Glen came in and dragged her out by her hair."

"What would make you think it was okay to stab him to death?"

"He came after Miranda and my children with intent" that word was key, "in doing some serious harm to them all. I came home, saw Miranda bleeding and my son being used as a shield of course I took action to protect my family, who wouldn't?"

"Did you call the police first?"

"He was harming my FAMILY" James growled by accident, "I HAD to do something I didn't have TIME to make a formal call"

"I think the incessant face disfigurement was enough to keep him grounded for you to call the police, wouldn't you say?" James went to answer, but the prosecutor could only smirk. "No further questions at the time, your honor."

"You stupid bastard…" James muttered as the fatass walked towards his table. The gavel was slammed and it was a two hour break in the case so people could catch their breath. James would be questioned by his own attorney to turn him into the sympathetic hero next followed by Miranda, Cooper, and much to everyone's astonishment Amber as witnesses to be cross-examined both ways.

…

"Dad" Cooper frowned while approaching his dad seated in a police vehicle surrounded by cops, "you're getting your ass kicked, what kind of answers are you giving?"

"I'm telling the truth, what do you want me to say?" James shrugged with a snarl.

"Dad…" shaking his head and running a hand through his hair Cooper panicked, "this is your LIFE! Mom and us are counting on you, Dad come on! Stop with the bullshit and LIE a little when you're being examined by the guy you've hired to HELP you! The three of us aren't going to be able to get you out just on our own even though Mom's already volunteered to testify meaning her ASS is going to be on the line to save you. Whatever comes out of her mouth is the bottom line and if they find out she's lying, she's right back in the nuthouse while you sit here and ROT. Shit is NOT good, Dad not at all you HAVE to pick it the fuck up and stop being so fucking apathetic!"

"I'm LOSING, Cooper" was all James could say coldly, "What would you like me to do?"

"What do I want you to do?" Cooper curled his lips in and leaned into the car with a scowl, "I want you to FIGHT. Once they're done questioning you they'll call it a day this case is going to go on forever, but tomorrow they're questioning me and Amber followed by Mom on the next day. She's in the building but you're not allowed to see her for another two days."

"They won't even let me TALK to her-"

"In fear of tainting her story, I know we're all going through the same shit. She's only allowed to speak to the lawyers on both sides right now."

"I want her" James growled, "I don't care what you have to do let me see her before I go back in there"

"I can't do that" Cooper shook his head with a frown, "She's with the lawyers now probably yelling at yours for not trying hard enough and telling the prosecutor to go fuck himself."

…

"There's no way he can win this, Miranda" James's lawyer shook his head before leaving the room, making a wall-eyed Mindy in a peach-colored dress with a silver belt stuck with the repulsive prosecutor.

"You know there's more to that tape" Mindy said coldly, her doctors were outside the room god forbid she went haywire, "and I'll make them show it. It was self-defense and you need to back the FUCK off him." Made up like a porcelain doll she was beyond beautiful, despite the fact that her entire body was bruised and covered in cuts.

"Miranda…" sighing he ogled her and lifted her chin, "you know just as well as I that he's guilty as sin."

"I know" Mindy nodded stiffly, "but I don't care WHAT I have t' do you're gonna back the fuck off him."

"I'm not so sure about that…" he challenged coolly, and with a heavy internal grimace she sat on the table and pulled him over by his tie.

"Neither am I" she whispered in a sexually cool tone, "but you'll do whatever the fuck you have to until he's innocent, you understand me?" Catching what she was insinuating, he placed a hand on her inner thigh and began to unzip his pants, which made her turn her head and nearly gag before starting to cry and turning around since she didn't want to look at him as he lifted her dress and moved her thong aside before making her whimper and cry into her hands in disgust.

"He's innocent" he whispered into her ear while slamming his fat self inside her, causing her to cry in relief but then shrivel up in shame of it all.


	77. Chapter 77

**slashdite**: James definitely needs to be whipped back into shape. His morale is somewhere in the center of the earth and that's the last place it needs to be. He's needs to be reminded what he's fighting to get out for and he needs reminded now. As for the prosecutor…*shakes head* The good news is that he's now going to be pretty much handing James an easy way to a not guilty verdict. The bad news for him though is that he'll be dead if James ever finds out he dared to touch Mindy. And as for the gun thing, James is not one for murder/suicides. Murder yes but suicide no. **DarkMage6**: The only thing she really has to console herself with is that she did it to save James. As long as he gets out of this, it'll be worth it to her. **Menaji**: That was the prosecutor that took advantage of her. She knows she has to go for the judge too just in case the jury don't buy the new game plan of the prosecutor but she had to go for the prosecutor first to get him to lay off James. **EternalxInsanity**: lol is pretty much all I have to say to you right now…*giggles* **NeroAnne**: *hugs* We aim to please *puts this chapter up and giggles*

…

Mark rinsed his face off with ice cold water, hating the fact that he couldn't relax one little bit. It had been absolutely brutal watching James up on the stand. The entire time he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming at the prosecutor. He didn't give a shit about what James had done. Had he wanted Glen to die? No. Despite their differences he had loved his younger brother. But James's ass was on the line here and for him to be found anything but not guilty was completely unacceptable to him.

_Gotta talk to Amber and Cooper before they go up on that stand. Obviously James's lawyer didn't coach him well enough so I'll have to get with the two of them myself._

He shut off the water and dried his face off with a hand towel. Amber was smart but she was also only five, so she was going to have to be coached very very carefully. It would be a major problem if he got her all confused or made her admit something that she shouldn't. As for Cooper…well Mark wasn't looking forward to talking to him at all. He knew the kid was smart but he wanted to make damn sure the fucker thought about everything he said very carefully before he even dared to open his mouth.

_Mindy better fucking work her magic on that fat fuck of a prosecutor,_ Mark thought angrily as he left the house and took off on his motorcycle. _None of this wouldn't be happening if this wasn't for her. She better-_

_Oh my God, you are like a fucking child. When are you going to grow up and stop throwing blame around?_

Mark nearly wrecked his car right then and there. "Oh fuck me," he muttered under his breath. "Not you again."

_What? A voice of reason can't pop up every now and again?_ Annabelle's voice asked, clearly displaying just how much she wanted to smack him. _YOU did this Mark. Not Mindy. Not Cooper. YOU. YOU tried to hurt them and it backfired and hurt the only person you've ever cared about. Then again, that's what you've always done isn't it? Hurt the one person you love in this fucking world…._

Mark shook his head violently, doing his best to block out the bitch's voice during the rest of his drive. He did not know why he was fucking hearing her again. It wasn't like he was drunk this time. Slightly buzzed maybe but not drunk. _I'm going crazy,_ he thought unhappily. _Jesus fuck, I'm going absolutely fucking insane. I'm gonna end up in a nuthouse right alongside Little Sister._

Tightening his grip on the handlebars of his bike and muttering obscenities under his breath, he managed to make it to Mindy's house in one piece and sans an annoying dead woman's voice. When he got to the house he saw that Amber was sitting out by herself, brushing a Barbie's hair and not even acting like she was aware that he had even arrived. "Amber," he said as he walked over to her and knelt down.

"You're not supposed to be here," Amber informed him. "Cooper says-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what Cooper said," Mark said impatiently.

"You should. Cooper's nice."

Mark snorted. "Whatever." His eyes saw the tarp that was laid out in the space between them and the front porch but he really didn't think anything of it. Connor was known for making homemade slip n' slides so he figured that was what was happening yet again. "There's something very important that I have to talk to you about."

"Is it about Daddy? Because the lawyer and Cooper already told me what I should do."

"I don't care what _they_ told you. You're going to listen to what I'm going to tell you." Mark took the Barbie out of Amber's hand and tossed it aside. Then he grabbed on to Amber's chin and forced him to look up at him. "It's very VERY important that you're careful about what you say, you hear me?"

"I-"

"That prosecutor is a stupid piece of shit that will twist all your words around and make it so James looks guilty as hell." _Unless your slut of a mother has already done what she's supposed to do. Then things should go okay._ "You can NOT let him do that, you understand me?"

"How?" Amber asked fearfully. Whether she was frightened by what he was saying or just by him was not really important to Mark. What was important to him was the fact that he had her attention.

"I'm going to tell you EXACTLY what you're going to say," Mark replied. "I-"

"Marky! Oh Marky! Look what I have!"

Mark looked up and saw that Connor had grabbed his motorcycle and had managed to push it right up to the porch without being noticed. "Hey!" he shouted angrily, letting go of Amber and taking a threatening step towards Connor. "Get yer hands off my bike!"

"Make me!" Connor taunted gleefully.

Mark planned to do just that. He began storming towards the insane man but made a very critical mistake of walking across the tarp. The bastard thing wasn't for a slip 'n slide at all. It was covering up a giant hole that Mark immediately fell in and just about busted up his knees pretty badly. "What the fuck?" he yelled, groaning loudly in pain. The hole he was in was about eight feet deep and four feet wide. "You little bastard!"

"You're in jail Mark!" Connor announced, looking down at him and cackling gleefully. "Don't feel nice, does it?"

"Wow, you made a really big hole," Amber said as she looked down at Mark.

"I didn't do it alone…" Connor said happily. "COOPY! HE FELL FOR IT!"

"That son of…when I get out of here someone is going to get an ass whooping!" Mark started to climb out but fell back when a whole bunch of sand was thrown right into his face. It got in his eyes and mouth, blinding him and making him cough violently.

"Whoops? Did I do that?" Cooper asked with a chuckle. Once Mark could see again he saw that Cooper had a shovel in his hands. "I'd apologized but you don't really deserve it, now do you?"

Mark scowled. "What the hell do you want?"

"For you to burn in hell," Cooper replied. He shoveled up some more sand and threw it in at Mark's face. "I know what you did. You wanted to frame me and Mindy? You want us out of the way?" He shook his head. "You're a fucking disgusting piece of shit."

Mark shook his head. "Well why don't you come down there and do something about it boy?"

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "I could…but that would be too easy. You don't deserve getting anything easy. You deserve a nice…slow…long living hell." He chuckled before going out of Mark's sight. Mark shook his head and started trying to climb out of the hole but he didn't have time to get far. As soon as he got his head out of the hole Cooper took the end of his shovel and smashed it into Mark's face, knocking him almost completely unconscious.

"Nighty nigh Marky," Connor cooed as Mark fell back into the hole. The last thing Mark heard before he completely lost consciousness was the sound of Cooper and Connor laughing and Amber yelling for Julie.


	78. Chapter 78

**DarkMage6**: They are quite the duo aren't they? *hugs them* **Debwood-1999**: Aw it's okay *hugs* You still reviewed so all is cool in our book. And yeah, I do agree that Mark had big time retaliation coming his way. He's just lucky Cooper stopped at that because there was a boat load of other things Cooper could have done to him without a second thought. **BellaHickenbottom**: lol This story just proves that sharing is not always caring. It's a good lesson for James that he can't always get what he wants because sometimes that's just asking too much of people. **EternalxInsanity**: *giggles* Cooper and Connor can be a very destructive force when they team up on someone. That poetic irony is actually kind of nice, although it was totally unplanned. This "grave" was just dug because Connor likes to dig holes XD **NeroAnne**: Gotta love Voice-Annabelle. She actually has the balls to tell Mark off. lol I would have bitten him too. He scared her half to death but luckily the big brothers were there to take care of things. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: Cooper's pretty much had it with Mark. He's got a lifetime of animosity towards the man and he's done. He did enjoy what he just did and given the entire Cooper/Mark history and not just this situation (although it was pretty much the straw that broke his back) I can't say I totally blame him for enjoying it. **x-xZombie-Queen**: The boys are taking a bow right now *nods* They're pretty proud of themselves. **slashdite**: Going anywhere near a vengeful Cooper without a room full of people between them was pretty much the last thing Mark needed to do. At this point, minimal safe distance would be his best course of action around Cooper unless he wants a repeat of what just happened.

…

"He's stuck" Amber sighed and shook her head while Julie stared in shock at the hole that had been dug in the sand, "but I don't care" she shook her head and looked up at Cooper, "Is that bad?"

"Sounds more to me like you're a woman after my own heart" Cooper lifted her with a snicker and kissed her cheek, which annoyed Julie and she pointed to the hole that Mark was trapped in.

"Oh, come on guys! And how do you expect him to get out of there?"

"Rent a forklift" Cooper shrugged while swinging the shovel over one shoulder and Amber over the other, "I don't give a fuck."

"I know you don't" Julie sighed in exasperation as Cooper took Amber back into the house, "but he can't stay there."

"What happens when it rains?" Connor asked innocently, and Julie could only cringe.

…

Cooper sat on the witness stand facing an entire courtroom of strangers outside his own family. Fucking Mark didn't show up to court today because he was still recovering from all the sand crabs that had decided to pinch the shit out of him. Cooper had forgotten all about the crabs but couldn't give a fuck. Julie dropped a small ladder down and Mark had managed to get out himself.

James was sitting at that same table in cuffs with his head in his hands the entire time. His cross-examination had gone absolutely terrible both ways and he completely fucked up. Mindy still wasn't allowed to be in the room but she was pacing around in a separate jury room freaking the fuck out. She'd been fiddling with the engagement ring on her hand and again she wore a sweet-looking red dress with black heels and her hair had been styled as well.

The fat fuck paced in front of Cooper before finally starting to question him.

"I understand your uncle" Cooper cringed once Reuben said 'uncle', "raised you?"

"Yes he did" Cooper nodded with conviction, "He's taken care of me my entire life because my deadbeat biological father abandoned me. He loves me as much as his own son, and he treats my little cousins the exact same way."

"So you would safely say that your uncle makes a great father?"

"The best" Cooper nodded while making eye contact with Amber as if to say, 'this is how you do it'. She nodded and gave him a thumb up, blowing him a kiss.

"So you would find…" Reuben continued, "The possibility of your uncle possibly committing murder…?"

"Completely against his nature" he lied, "Dad doesn't have a mark to his name. He's a fine, upstanding citizen and a smart businessman" of course he was pulling all this bullshit out of his ass, "He's a smart man in general. He wouldn't just stake someone out and go after them. He loves us and he'll do whatever's necessary to protect us like any man would."

"So please…" Reuben's entire way of attacking was off to James. He wasn't jumping Cooper's fucking bones like he did James. "Explain to me how your uncle successfully defended your family from the perpetrator." Perpetrator? James and his lawyer exchanged glances before silently agreeing to stick to it.

"Well" Cooper sighed, "he came in holding a gun to my aunt's throat" it was extremely weird for him to be putting the forced labels on everyone, "trying to get Amber to come out so he could probably threaten her too. He assaulted our dog, and then proceeded to assault my little brother, so I tried to protect him. To keep my aunt from helping me he punched her in the face and then proceeded to beat me, which is when my uncle came home and that was when I was used as a human shield. To protect me, my uncle went after him and naturally since Cri" Christ he almost called him Crispy, "GLEN tried to fight back, my uncle did what he could to ensure my family's safety after we were sure the gun was long out of his hands."

"So what you are trying to convey is not to look upon your uncle with scorn but with sympathy and understanding of this dire situation?"

"Yes."

"Your uncle should be viewed as a hero…?"

"Yes. Nothing short of it. No one in my family would probably be here today if he didn't." Holy fucking shit. There was another two hour break and Amber shot through the aisle to leap into Cooper's arms and cry while hugging his neck.

"I love you Cooper, I really love you thank you" she sobbed loudly while woefully watching as James was dragged out the back to the police vehicles to be held.

"NO!" Chelsea screamed as James was being shoved out of the room, catching everyone in the family's attention as the Autistic two-year-old threw herself to the floor on her rear and made a huge scene right in the middle of the courtroom, "NO! NO! NO!" she balled her fists and wailed at the top of her lungs, her beige skin turning red from tears, "DAD-DY! DAD-DY!" Immediately James refused to budge and spun around despite the officers trying to push him out the door to stare at Chelsea.

"Chels…" Julie cooed and went to lift the screaming two-year-old, but Cooper shook his head and didn't let her bend and grab her.

"No" he shook his head as immediately police escorted a struggling James down the aisle and he was released from his handcuffs only to lift the blonde Autistic child off the ground and hold her close, looking to nothing in particular as he clung to her for dear life.

"Did she just speak?" Julie stared at Cooper in astonishment, and an equally as stunned Cooper nodded.

"Shh…" James cooed when he was swarmed by armed police and he brushed the hair out of Chelsea's face as her tears slowly began to subside, "Chelsea…" he whispered into her ear while pressing his lips to her temple repeatedly, "Chelsea, Chelsea shhh…" Julie covered a hand over her mouth and Amber had both hands over hers as well.

"Chelsea doesn't talk" she shook her head while looking at Cooper with bleary eyes, "She can't talk she talked to Daddy!"

"I know…" he was just as stunned as she was.

"It's okay…" James turned his back to the rest of the people in the room and lightly bounced Chelsea in his arm, pressing a warm hand to her face and smiling at her as warmly as he could, "Don't cry, don't cry, I don't like when you cry" him and crying kids was always a bad mix it messed him up to see it. She wailed one more time before stopping once she finally realized it was James holding her and she stopped, moving her hands over every feature of his face as if studying to make sure he was the real thing before yelling and hugging his neck tightly as possible.

"DAD-DY! DAD-DY!" she started to get loud again when he rubbed her back and tangled a hand in the loosely curled blonde hair which trailed down her back.

"Hey…!" he lifted her chin to face him and they pressed foreheads as he tried to smile for her, "I'm here…Daddy's here…I'm here, okay?" She frowned and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. "Is this better?" he pouted his lips and stroked her face while making actual eye contact until she nodded, "I love you" he said slowly, studying her empty blue eyes to see if it processed, "Do you know what I just said? Huh?" he sat down on a bench with her and held her little body compact to him, "Do you know what I just said?" Slowly but surely she forced out a nod.

If Mindy were there she would have burst into tears at the whole thing. Amber was crying while holding Cooper close and the twins were clinging to Julie in astonishment. Tryg and Connor just sat quiet; the entire room had dulled down to an awkward silence for James and Chelsea.

"What did I say?" James asked gently, pressing kisses on the baby's cheek until she looked him in the eye, "What did I just tell you?" He waited a moment as Chelsea placed her hands on his chest and he opened his mouth to help her with the word.

"I…" they said together and he nodded for her to continue.

"Good girl, come on…" he cooed. Chelsea's hands went over his heart so he helped her again.

"Love…" they said slowly together, and excitedly Chelsea hugged herself and she shouted.

"ME!"

"I knew you were smart" he pinched her stomach and she laughed loudly, doubling over and cuddling against his chest so he couldn't tickle her again. "Try again."

"I…" they did it together, "love…you."

"I love you" he nodded with a kiss to her face, "I really love you. I do. And that means I'll NEVER leave you, understand?" She hugged him tight and rested her head under his chin, the cops let him sit there with her the entire two hours as opposed to shoving him in the back of the car.

…

Amber sat at the stand scared out of her mind. The flash of Uncle Mark screaming in her face was threatening enough while Chelsea's first words ever mixed with the scene she made for Daddy were eating away at her. Chelsea screamed when James had to be recuffed and forced to sit at the table of the defendant so they had brought her out to Mindy, who was oblivious to the entire situation and happily took her daughter, who calmed significantly and rested her head on her mother's chest.

"Amber Rose…" Reuben began kindly, "are you close with your stepfather?"

"I love him with all my heart" Amber nodded stiffly as Cooper let go a breath of relief for breaking the ice on her first question.

"Good girl…" Cooper murmured, still kind of shaken from Chelsea's tantrum. Nobody could get over it. Even the cops were talking about it the entire time.

"So you'd say that he takes great care of you all and loves you very much, right?"

"Chelsea never talked" Amber shook her head, "She talked for Daddy just now. Babies don't like bad men. She loved him so he's a good Daddy. Chelsea never likes anybody but Mommy, but she loves Daddy too. Chelsea watched our old daddy hurt Mommy all the time…Daddy doesn't" she shrugged, "Daddy was protecting Mommy and us when our old daddy tried to shoot her with a gun. He wanted to kill everyone because Mommy didn't love him since he was always mean. My big brother Cooper got the gun away and then he got really hurt by my old daddy. When my real Daddy" James's face lit up at 'real Daddy', "came home and saw my old daddy trying to kill my big brother, he protected us. Daddy will always protect us he loves us very much. I love Daddy too…we all love you, Daddy" she wasn't supposed to speak to James but who honestly was going to stop her? "I hope they let you go because you didn't do it. He tried to kill us and you were scared. You did the right thing" her eyes watered and she whimpered, "You don't deserve to go away…"

"Oh, god" Cooper sighed while running a hand over his mouth.

"Again…" Reuben said kindly, "your stepfather is a hero then?" Amber took a moment to sniffle before nodding.

"Yes! Yes, Daddy's a good man please Mr. don't take him away…" she looked to the judge with bleary eyes, "don't take him away from us, please!"

…

"You were amazing…" Cooper said while handing Amber a spoon so they could eat ice cream sundaes together in the sand at dusk with Chelsea between them. She was picking at the gummy bears on Amber's sundae since that was the only part she gave a shit about. "Truly amazing" he kissed the side of her head and held her close. "If that shit doesn't sway the jury then I don't know what will."

"Chelsea talked…" Amber frowned while eating her ice cream, "Does Daddy know Chelsea never talks?"

"I think he does…" he nodded somberly.

"Chelsea never talks for anybody. Not even Mommy…" she tilted her head and looked Cooper in the eye sternly, "Daddy knows that, right?"

"It's unbelievable" he pulled Chelsea into his lap and pet her hair as her glassy eyes searched about the beach. "You think she's looking for him right now?"

"Yes" Amber nodded and held Chelsea's hand, "I wish he knew though…how big it was when Chelsea talked."

"I think he did" he nodded, "It's probably haunting him knowing Dad."

"Tomorrow's the last day…" she suddenly got quiet and he nodded, "tomorrow Mommy has to lie and talk to save him." They stared at each other for a moment and he held Amber close as she cried into his chest.


	79. Chapter 79

**Debwood-1999**: Mark is lucky Julie was there to get the ladder down there because Cooper and the others would have just left him down there. And Chelsea finally talking pretty much turned that into my favorite chapter of this story. She talked just for him and she has no idea what that means to everyone, especially him. **DarkMage6**: lol Gotta love those crabs. And I just like wanted to hug Chelsea during that entire scene. She adores James and does not want him away from her anymore. **BellaHickenbottom**: What Mindy did has pretty much saved James's ass. The prosecutor is handing James this case on a silver platter now and James has no idea why. A oneshot with a non-asshole Mark? Hmmm…I'll see what I can do. **x-xZombieQueen**: Cooper and Amber will make sure Mindy finds out what happened. She would have loved to see it though for herself because Chelsea don't even talk for her. **NeroAnne**: Cooper and Amber are definitely a lot alike. They're peas in a pod like that. Oh yes, he only loves the daddy James. Daddy James is the best. Everyone loves Daddy James. He's just too easy to love. **slashdite**: This was definitely what James needed the most. People can say what they want about him, but he's a very devoted father when it's all said and done. Chelsea's outburst, plus seeing Amber and Cooper up on the stand was exactly what he needed because now he remembers some of the people he's fighting for. **EternalxInsanity**: *hugs* Chelsea identified James as daddy since the moment she saw him and now she finally said it. It's pretty amazing. I think lots of people want an Amber lol. She's a pretty special kid. Cooper's always kind of conflicted for one reason or another. That's why it's so fun to emotionally torture him ;)

…

James stared up at the ceiling, unable to get his mind to shut down. The events of what had happened in the court room earlier kept replaying themselves over and over again in his mind. Chelsea had finally spoken and she had spoken just for him. It absolutely blew his mind. Not once until today had she spoken a word to anybody. Mindy had told him so herself. The importance of her breaking her silence were not lost on him.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath. It angered him that he was still stuck in this cell. He wanted to get the fuck out of there. He wanted to be home with his family. This shit was absolutely ridiculous. Him being in jail for murdering Glen? No. This wouldn't do. If he didn't get out of here the legal way he would bust out himself, grab Mindy and the kids and then run for it. Chelsea didn't know it but her outburst, along with seeing Amber and Cooper up on the stand, had lit a fire underneath his ass. He had to get out and go back home to them. He just had to. His family meant everything to him.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Besides from the thunder, things were way too quiet tonight. The other prisoners weren't shouting and carrying on like they usually did…it was just way too weird. _Maybe they all died,_ he thought to himself, chuckling until he looked over and saw that his cell mate was sitting in the corner, dead as can be. His throat was slit, his eyeballs were out of his sockets and the smell of his rotting flesh was absolutely rancid.

"What the fuck?" James muttered under his breath, completely stunned by this discovery. Who the hell had done that? It hadn't been him. He would have remembered killing the Jesus look alike. "Uh…guards?" he called out, really hoping that he did not get the blame for this. He was in enough trouble as it was. He really didn't need anymore shit on his plate at the moment.

Nobody answered his call. He sighed and turned towards the door to his cell, not having any intention of spending the whole night with a smelly corpse as a roommate. "Gu-" His voice died as he noticed a whole bunch of blood creeping in on the floor from under the bars. "Alrighty then," he said under his breath. "That's just a little too creepy."

"Dad-dy! Dad-dy!"

James froze, his eyes just about popping right out of his head. "Chelsea?" he called out, taking several steps forward and grabbing on to the bars that kept him from getting out of this stupid cell. "Chelsea!"

No answer. "Chelsea!" he yelled again, shaking the bars as hard as he could. They refused to give an inch, which made him that much angrier. He had no idea what the hell was going on; his cell mate being dead, the blood on the floor and his two year old autistic child being in this jail-none of it was logical at all. "Damn it!" he yelled when he couldn't just rip the cell door right off its hinges. He let go of the bars and began trying to run his shoulder right into them. He was going to get out of this thing one way or another. He would make damn sure of that.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing? I never said you could come out of there."

James's heart literally stopped beating right at that moment. He almost slipped in the puddle of blood but he regained his footing just in time to look up and come face to face with Caroline. His mother looked exactly the way she did before he had slaughtered her at the age of seventeen. Six foot one, thin as a rail yet so solidly built at the same time, eyes so dark that they literally looked like a black abyss of hate…he felt himself shriveling on the inside, just like he had when he had been a kid.

"What?" Caroline said nastily. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him hatefully. "You think I really left? I'm always going to be here James. Living in your mind-"

"Fuck off," he growled, knowing that he had to have fallen asleep without realizing it. That was the only reasonable explanation for this. He was just having one of his nightmares again.

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood." Caroline leaned forward, almost sticking her thin bony face in between two of the bars. "Listen up boy, because I don't feel like being here all night. This whole little thing with that slut and the brats-"

"Shut up," he ordered, shaking his head and glaring angrily at her. "You just shut your mouth about them, you hear me? You know nothing about them and you never will."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Don't you fucking interrupt me. I will come in there and make you regret it."

James shook his head. "I've killed you once. I can do it again."

"Not when I'm still dead you fucking retard," Caroline replied. "Jesus you're just about as stupid as that slut and the spawn you had with Annabelle." She chuckled at the murderous glare James gave her for that comment. "What? It's the truth."

"It is not," he denied. "You don't know anything about them."

"Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?"

James faltered at that statement. "Just go away," he finally said, hating how weak his own voice sounded. Why did she always have to have this effect on him? Why couldn't he just let her go? She was dead. He had killed her himself. He shouldn't have to be haunted by her anymore.

"Dad-dy!" Chelsea yelled again, crying now because he hadn't gotten her yet. "Dad-dy!"

Caroline's face suddenly twisted into a cruel smile. "No!" James shouted as she began to walk towards the sound of the toddler's voice. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU HEAR ME? CAROLINE! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"Make me _JAMIE_!" Caroline screeched back, cackling as he screamed in frustration…

James woke up swinging, his body drenched in a cold sweat and his fists clenched so tightly that his nails were leaving bloody marks into the palms of his hands. "Fuck," he gasped out. That had felt way too real. He slowly unclenched one of his fists and put his hand over his heart. None of that had been real. It had just been a horrible nightmare. _It's just stress,_ he told himself. _All the stress has just fucked with your mind. That's all it is. It's nothing more than that._


	80. Chapter 80

**Debwood-1999:** James really never has gotten over his childhood-at least not as far as the Caroline thing is concerned. He killed her and tried to move on but deep down, the shit she did to him still gets to him and he hates it. He hates that she still has this effect on him twenty eight years after he slaughtered her. **DarkMage6**: *nods* That would definitely not be good. **NeroAnne**: It is. Honestly, I could put Caroline up against any kind of boogeyman and be more scared of her than I am of them. The woman is absolutely horrid. **slashdite**: We've definitely got some haunted people here. I think it makes for fun times *nods* **EternalxInsanity**: Yeah but I can't help myself lol. *posts this chapter. You're about to find out how this all goes right now. **BellaHickenbottom**: The trial is about over so hopefully things will go his way and he won't have to worry about controlling his bloodlust anymore. And I'm sure James would fully appreciate it if you could do that. Dreaming about Caroline of all people is just unpleasant.

…

The doors opened for the final witness to make her entrance so she could testify for James, and immediately Chelsea started to scream while extending her arms for her.

"Shh…" Julie quickly handed Chelsea a lidded cup filled with apple juice but Chelsea refused it, still screaming when Cooper took her and pressed her head into his chest to muffle the cries.

"Mommy…!" Tryg tried to stand from his spot on the bench as well when Cooper used his other arm to hold him down. Mindy's lengthy raven hair was loosely curled and her makeup was done exceptionally well with emphasis on her bright blue eyes and her cheeks. That and with the white baby doll dress with a pink ribbon under her chest she truly lived up to her nickname, which drove James insane watching her eyes avert from looking at either the judge or the prosecution. James raised an eyebrow only for a moment because his eyes moved where everyone else's were in bewilderment. Her entire little body was covered in deep bruises and cuts, not all the makeup and airbrushing in the world could save them from being visual, and her makeup artists had gone insane to hide the wounds.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth or so help you God?"

"Yeah" Mindy nodded meekly, keeping from making eye contact with everyone including James. She was too dead to look at anyone at the moment.

"I don't know whether to say she looks adorable or horrible" Julie whispered to Cooper, who grimaced and shook his head ruefully.

"She looks like a human pincushion" he responded softly. Chelsea screamed again so he muffled her cry. Quickly James turned around against his lawyer's wishes and reached over to try and catch Chelsea's attention.

"Hey!" he whispered to her when she looked up from Cooper's chest and brightened to see him, "Be good for Mommy and me, alright?" She sniffled and nodded, holding her little index finger to her lips and he nodded. "Exactly! I love you, alright?" Both her hands went to her chest and he nodded, "Yes. Always." He got an uncomfortable shrill up his spine from his nightmare last night, but tried to shake it off as Reuben got up and approached Mindy, looking at her quite oddly which was pissing James off.

"Miss Stratigias…" he began, Mindy's nose wrinkled at the way her name left his tongue, "it's a pleasure to have you here…with us…there's been two days of trial you've missed out on" the jury laughed, though James didn't find it so funny. His fist clenched, so his lawyer immediately leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Stop" he hissed, so James obeyed. The judge's eyes were fixed on her and Mr. Reuben paced in front of Mindy like she was a dessert tray.

"In all seriousness though, I assume you know why you're here?"

"Yes" she said robotically, staring at the bench and refusing any kind of eye contact.

"So would you mind stating your relationship to Mr. James Paul Lawson?"

"He's my fiancé" she glanced about the courtroom and noticed no Mark was there, she was curious if James knew that, "we're having a baby too."

"Are you?" he asked like she was half-retarded, "No one's mentioned it besides you"

"Yes."

"So you came to testify for your fiancé?"

"Yes."

"What then…" he asked slowly, "exactly happened that day your ex-husband broke into your home and tried to kill you?" Damn straight he was going to ask her that way after the favor she did for him and that fucking judge later on.

"I was playing piano and he sneaked in and stealed me by my hair, drived me out to the middle of nowhere, and beated me up. He saided he was going to take the gun and kill everybody. I gotted scared so I called my son and my Jamie to be careful. He put the gun to my throat when we gotted home and looked for my babies to kill them too, and then he hurted my son Connor very bad, and then Cooper tried to protect him and he hitted Cooper very hard. Cooper got the gun away and then Glen hitted me very hard and beated up Cooper too. Jamie came home when Glen made a shield out of Cooper and so Jamie protected us so we would not die" she took a deep breath and made eye contact with James for the first time since she walked in, she wanted to smile for him but didn't.

"Is that exactly how it happened?" the judge asked her, and she nodded stiffly.

"Don't believe me watch the tape that Mr. Reuben so meanly cut up and did not show you the full thing" she said bitterly, staring daggers at the prosecutor until the TV and DVD player were brought out. "It was cut off on purpose and I do not like that."

"We'll find out right now, Miss" the judge told her as the entire footage played and the whole story Mindy gave fell into play. Much shock from the courtroom and things changed after that.

"Court will recess until the jury has come to their decision" the gavel was slapped and Mindy's eyes remained avert. James was forced out the same exit and Mindy walked right into Cooper and Connor.

"MOMMY!" all the kids started screaming and Mindy knelt happily to receive them all including Connor as Cooper just stood there with Julie startled at her condition.

"Be CAREFUL…!" his teeth clenched worriedly at how roughly everyone was hugging her when Julie smiled and rubbed his arm until he finally had it in him to head over and pull Mindy to her feet, holding her and Chelsea in her arm simultaneously. "If dad wins this he gets you too, doesn't he?"

"Mhm" Mindy nodded, "they're holding out until the decision."

"God damn it fuckin' jurors…" he stared at the door they all left through and shook his head, "pull the trees out of your asses, will you?"

"Mark's not here" Mindy frowned while looking about the room.

"I don't give a fuck"

"Me either" Mindy shrugged and kissed Chelsea. Cooper smiled thinly as Scarlett hugged Mindy's leg and drew his eyes back to Chelsea.

"She spoke" he watched Mindy's eyes widen in disbelief, "Yesterday…" he nodded, "they were taking Dad away when she threw a tantrum and screamed for him…" he watched the tears of shock spring to Mindy's eyes and ran a hand over her hair, "they let Dad go to be with her…he had her talking almost the whole time, i-it was unbelievable. You've gotta see the way she reacts to him"

"Chelsea?" she gasped and made eye contact with her tiny daughter, crying silently and kissing the top of her head while clutching her for dear life.

…

Court reassembled. The judge looked to the jury and asked the dreaded question.

"Has the jury come to a decision regarding the case of James Paul Lawson vs. the City of Los Angeles?" One man stood up and nodded while holding the little piece of paper.

"We have your honor…" the pause, James stared at the table and cringed, "and we find the defendant not guilty."

"What?" James shot up suddenly and stared at the juror like he wanted to kiss him.

"Then in the case of James Paul Lawson, I find the defendant innocent of all charges. Your hold on the conservatorship of Miranda Marie Stratigias and her estate has been lifted, and I grant you her guardianship of both her person and her estate. You may go home. Case dismissed." He slapped the gavel, James was uncuffed, and Mindy literally jumped over the barrier to kiss him, knocking him into the table until he regained his footing to kiss her back. One hand tangled into her hair and the other wrapped around her waist when she started crying audibly, running her hands all over his face and upper body in a frenzy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Thorn and Scarlett climbed over the barrier and tugged his pant legs excitedly, followed by Tryg and Amber. Connor's arms were already around James's waist and Cooper held Chelsea. Catching that, James frowned and rubbed Mindy's back while beckoning for Cooper and Chelsea to come over.

"Are you my kids too or not?" he asked with a shake of the head as Cooper smiled softly and came over with Chelsea.

"DAD-DY!" Chelsea clapped her hands excitedly and James took her while planting a kiss on the top of Mindy's head after she gasped.

"Notice who wasn't here" Cooper said pointedly to James, who stood with Mindy tucked under one arm and had Chelsea and Tryg in the opposite arm. Frowning, James glanced about and noticed Mark was missing from the room full of people. "I seriously think you need to give it the fuck up right now. Obviously he doesn't give a fuck whether or not you received a life sentence never mind gained custody of Mom." Mindy sniffled and frowned, tightening her hold on James and snuggling her head into his chest.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in denial, scanning the room with his eyes and frowning, "I'm sure something came up-"

"I want you to stop making excuses and I want you to stop making them right now!" Cooper snapped, making Mindy pout her lips and reluctantly move off James so he could lift Thorn and Scarlett.

"Cooper…" Mindy cooed to keep him from making James angry.

"He doesn't FUCKING care about you! The only reason we're HERE getting you out of a life sentence is because of HIM! Get the fuck over him! I'm SICK" he hissed, "I'm fucking SICK of him and his shit. He wants to bail on us? Let him fucking bail because I am-"

"C'mere…" Mindy's arm went around his waist and they went to the parking lot so Cooper could shout and vent before throwing his arms around her while glaring at James as he exited the courtroom.


	81. Chapter 81

**DarkMage6**: James isn't ready to listen quite yet. As stubborn as Cooper is, James is just as stubborn. **Debwood-1999**: As far as the double jeopardy goes, he can't be tried for the murder of Glen again. If he gets caught offing someone else then he'll have problems. Mark and James are definitely not in a great place at the moment (and we'll see what Mark's been up to in this chapter. As for Bearer, he's actually pretty much done as far as this story goes. As much as he wants Kane avenged, he knows better than to fuck with James. **EternalxInsanity**: Of course you get another update. We cannot deny the updates. **NeroAnne**: Thank you! **Menaji:** It was Mindy that said she didn't give a fuck; James just assumed Mark was there and made an excuse for him. As for Mark himself, he's gone for the moment but we'll be seeing him again real soon. **slashdite**: She just noticed that he wasn't there. He is kind of conspicuous by his absence. The others definitely want Mark gone and James…well now that he's a free man, he's going back to the wanting to share mentality. He doesn't really want to realize he's fighting a lost cause.

…

"Someone hold the door!" Cooper yelled as he, Connor and Julie tried to come into the house. To celebrate James's freedom, Julie had insisted on getting a whole bunch of pizza. James knew that this was also an attempt to keep him and Cooper from fighting about Mark, but he wasn't about to object to the plan. It wasn't like he wanted to fight with Cooper. He absolutely loathed doing it. He always had and he always would.

"I've got it," Amber yelled, running forward and helpfully holding the door so the pizza holding trio could come into the house.

"We've got lots and lots of treats Daddy!" Connor announced happily. He set what he was holding down on the kitchen table and bounced around happily. "See? See our treats?"

James nodded. He was sitting at the table with Mindy and Chelsea both in his lap. The two of them had been attached to him since the moment they had gone home, which was something that he enjoyed immensely. It was nice to be wanted. Mark rarely made him feel wanted. He was the one chasing after Mark and doing the wanting…_damn it, I can't keep thinking like this. _

Mindy sighed as she smoothed down James's hair. "You didn't keep it good in prison," she scolded. "It got all messy again Jamie."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry. I won't ever neglect it ever again."

"Good." She turned her head so she could give him a firm kiss on the lips. When he had seen an up close look at what kind of condition she was really in, he had blown a gasket and just about went into that mental ward and slaughtered all the doctors and nurses that had mistreated her. Nobody did that shit to his Baby Doll. Absolutely nobody.

"Hey Daddy, will you play with us tonight?" Scarlett asked as Julie and Cooper started serving everyone their food.

James grinned as he was passed two giant pieces of meat lover's pizza. "Definitely," he promised. He grabbed Chelsea's plate and began cutting up her slice of pizza so she could be fed in little bites.

"Yay pineapple!" Mindy said happily as she was given her food. "I've missed pineapple."

"Didn't they give you pineapple where you were Mommy?" Tryg asked innocently.

Mindy shook her head as she took a giant bite of her food.

"They were meanies like that," James said before digging in himself. He was absolutely starving. Prison food was horrible and had made him appreciate the taste of the food he had always taken for granted.

"Hey Daddy, can you and Mommy take us to the zoo?" Thorn asked. She was trying to eat and hold Oxa at the same time, which wasn't working out so well for her. "Oxa and I want to see the animals."

"I want to go too!" Connor announced loudly. "Don't just take her and her mean cat! Take me too!"

Cooper snorted loudly. "Why would Dad want to take you into the zoo? Every time he takes you, you run off and climb into the cages with the animals."

"I do not!"

"You do too! There was the time you went into the gorilla thing and nearly got killed because you tried to steal a baby gorilla from it's mom. Another time you went swimming with the penguins and got sick because of the cold water. And then there was the time-"

"I think we get the point Cooper," James interrupted, sensing that Connor was about to throw a fit. "We'll just see about the zoo, okay?"

That answer was good enough for the moment, although the odds of the whole subject being brought up were definitely high. James really didn't dwell on that though. He just devoured his food while looking at his cell phone way too often. He was hoping that nobody noticed what he was doing but they did. And of course, Cooper had to say something about it.

"He's not going to call you know."

Julie groaned and shook her head. "Cooper-"

"What?" Cooper said with a shrug. "We all know he's not. Not after what happened the other day."

"Cooper smacked him in the face with a shovel!" Connor announced gleefully.

James glared at his oldest son. "You did what?"

"Hey, he came around and scared the hell out of Amber," Cooper said, glaring right back at James. "He actually grabbed her and started threatening her and shit, talking about how it's so important that you get out of jail-which it was, but he had no right to fucking talk to her like that, ESPECIALLY since it was him that got you locked up in the first place."

James sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking at Amber. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Amber shook her head. "Cooper and Connor didn't let him."

"Damn right we didn't," Cooper agreed. "He's a fucking jackass that you can't let in anymore. You hear me?"

"Cooper," Mindy said uneasily, looking back and forth between the two of them nervously.

"What? He HAS to hear this."

"Don't tell me what I have to hear," James snapped, rapidly losing his appetite. He wished that they were not having this conversation. He really wasn't up for it. He had just gotten home and hadn't gone out killing yet, so his tolerance for this kind of conversation was very very low.

Cooper shook his head in disbelief. "Don't tell me that you're going to go to him. Seriously, just don't. How many more times is he going to have to blatantly show you that he doesn't care about anyone but himself? I mean, he supposedly knows you better than anyone else but not only did he get you thrown in jail, but he did it while attempting to break up this family. He hates me, Connor annoys him, he hates Mom now that he thinks she's taking you away from him although God knows he pushes you away more often than not…face facts Dad. Mark's going to fuck you over again. It's what he does. You don't do exactly what he wants and he punishes you. It's how it always goes. And I'm sick of it. You're a fucking doormat for him and it's pathetic."

James scowled but didn't say anything in his own defense. What would be the point? Cooper was so set in his hatred of Mark and it wasn't like he was totally wrong about everything he was saying. But James wasn't going to give up on Mark. He couldn't. There had to be a way that this could all work out. There just had to be.

…

Three days. Three whole days went by and James still hadn't hear a peep from Mark. Cooper could tell that the lack of response from Taker was making James uneasy, which drove him insane. He did not understand why his father was so damn determined to bring Mark back into this equation. After everything Mark had done…he just didn't get it. And quite honestly, he didn't want to get it. He really didn't.

"You have to put your foot down with him," he told Mindy after they got back from the zoo. James had went off into the bathroom, where they all knew he was leaving yet another message with Mark. "He's not going to listen to me."

Mindy shook her head as she cuddled with Chelsea. "I can't," she said helplessly.

"Yes you can. You're his fiancé-"

"But he's Mark's," Mindy interrupted. She refused to make eye contact with Cooper as she said this. "I just stealed him away."

Cooper scowled. He hated it when she talked like that. "You didn't steal him. He loves you and he's here because he wants to be here. I know that for a fact. But he's under the impression that Mark will accept that and live peacefully with us and that's the thing we have to break him of."

Mindy didn't respond to him. She just hugged Chelsea tightly and stared off into space. He sighed in frustration and looked over at Julie, who was shaking her head. "Can you help me out here?" he asked desperately.

Julie sighed. "Honey, I hate to tell you this, but when it comes to Mark, I don't think you'll ever break James's desire to have him. It's sad considering the way Mark acts, but it's the reality of the situation. Your father is DEEPLY psychologically attached to Mark."

"But-"

"Just let me talk, okay?" Julie waited until Cooper sighed in defeat before continuing. "Mark, as nasty as he can be, was the only other one besides Annabelle who ever gave a damn about James when he was growing up. So your dad latched to him like super glue, just like he did with your mother. Maybe you don't think that was a good thing; I've been thinking the same thing myself lately. But it is what it is and I don't think your father can change at this point. He's just not capable of it."

"He moved on after Mom died," Cooper pointed out. "He can-"

"Honey he moved on because he didn't have a choice," Julie said gently. "Annabelle made him swear on your and Connor's life that he wouldn't kill himself after she died. And even then Mark had to baby-sit him for six months afterwards just to make sure-"

"I know I know," Cooper said with a sigh. In the haze that followed Annabelle's death, Mark had come through and made sure James kept on going. "But-"

"Ssshh," Mindy said, grabbing Cooper by the hand and pulling him down on the couch with her. "No more. I don't want James to hear you and get mad."

"But-"

"Cooper you have to stop trying to force your father to give Mark up," Julie said gently. "Telling him he shouldn't want something just gets him mad and defensive."

Cooper sighed and just dropped the whole topic of conversation. That didn't mean he accepted what Julie said. In fact, it was just the opposite. He wanted Mark gone. He knew his own hatred for Mark played a role in that but he also wanted what was best for his dad. And in his mind, Mindy was what was best for him. Just Mindy-no Mark attached.

…

Day six and there was still no sign of Mark. James was trying to act like it didn't bother him but deep down he knew that he was fooling nobody. And knowing that they all knew made him feel even worse. "Baby Doll?" he called out, going outside and heading to Cotton's stable. "You out here?" He went into the stable and found her petting her precious horse. "Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Hi Jamie," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She looked startled by the apology. "Sorry?"

"For being an idiot," he clarified.

"You're not-"

"I have been. And I'm sorry, okay?" He wasn't about to be talked out of believing this. As much as he wanted to talk to Mark, being painfully obvious about it wasn't the right thing for him to be doing. Especially considering the way Mark had been behaving lately. _He tries to rip my family apart so all I have is him and yet I just want to hear the sound of his voice…God I am so fucked up._

"It's okay Jamie," Mindy assured him, taking his hand and kissing it. He knew that she was just appeasing him. He knew how she felt about Mark. It just served to make him feel more like shit than he had in the first place.

"Daddy!" Connor yelled, running into the stable and jumping up and down frantically. "You have to see this! You have to see it! You have to you have to you have to!"

"I do?" James said, looking at Mindy, who just shrugged.

"Yes!" Connor insisted. He grabbed both James and Mindy by the hand and started pulling them towards the house. "You have to see! Coopy said so!"

James sighed and allowed himself to be pulled into the house by Connor. When they got in there, he was startled to see that Julie was standing behind Cooper, who had his laptop in his lap and a disgusted look on his face. "What is it?" James asked. "What's going on?"

Cooper shook his head and pointed to his computer screen. "Read it to believe it Dad."

Knowing that phrase was never a good sign, James leaned forward and read the article that was there. Almost immediately after he started, he wanted to stop. This was not happening. No way. Not again.

_Michelle McCool and The Undertaker were wed in a small ceremony in Taker's hometown of Houston, Texas…._


	82. Chapter 82

**DarkMage6**: That's Cooper's argument in a nutshell right now. Now if only James would let it be that simple… **Debwood-1999**: Oh yeah, there's just tons of irony here. And it's just a complete asshole move on top of it. I can understand Mark's jealousy and shit but this way of doing things is just complete and total bull. He didn't marry her to be happy with her he married her to get at James and it worked. **NeroAnne**: He definitely loves having his girls on his lap. It makes him feel all special. LOL Mindy probably wouldn't mind offing Michelle. The two of them have always hated each other. **EternalxInsanity**: *hands cookies and update* Julie pretty much hit the nail on the head with her assessment (even though Cooper thinks its bullshit). There is a very deep psychological attachment to Mark on James's part. First all James had was Annabelle and Mark and then it was just Mark. This is a very hard cycle for him to break. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: Time (and upcoming chapters) will tell if this gets better or worse. I really can't say anything right now without spoiling it though. **slashdite**: Oh no, James isn't ready to let go yet and Mark does know that. What he's basically done is restarted the cycle that happens every time he secretly goes off to get married because he knows it's a way to get at James. It's a very spiteful move on his part and completely inappropriate at this point. As for Cooper's look of disgust, that was partly because it was Michelle (he really has never liked her) and one part of him imagining the ways James could possibly justify this (like he's done the two previous times Mark has gotten married).

…

Immediately after reading the news of Mark's secret marriage to Michelle, James had simply walked away from everyone without warning and wandered somewhere in the house by himself. Mindy hugged herself and frowned, she saw that coming. All she could do was look Cooper in the eye for a long second before trying to head back outside, but Cooper grabbed her hand and refused to let her go.

"Why are you going away?" he asked a bit harsher than intended, "Nobody told you to go away." Staring at her feet dejectedly feeling that awful pang in her chest that she hated Mindy shrugged, making him even angrier. "Mark's done, this is it"

"No it isn't…" though she could not read in the English language, Mindy's eyes drifted to the picture of Michelle in her distasteful extremely short strapless white dress with her arms around Torrie Wilson, Sharmell Huffman, and Lisa Marie Varon. Lisa was a longtime rival of Mindy's while Torrie was a frienemy back when they were catfighting over the affections of Jeff Hardy, which thankfully Mindy had won but that was a figment of the far past. They broke up within a few weeks anyway and remained on-and-off for two years until she was finally fed up with his shit he constantly put her through with drugs and she ended it for good. "I give up" those words actually made Cooper's hold on her hand loosen so Mindy could slip away and head back outside to be alone. Julie watched her go with a frown, actually heading to the window to eventually watch the little young woman pull Cotton out by his nose and sit with him right by where the water met the sand, burying her face in his neck and crying her eyes out.

"Poor baby…" Julie frowned while trying to find the direction that James had gone in, though Cooper hadn't moved from his spot in front of his laptop.

"He's dwelling over Mark…" Cooper's voice cracked in pure disbelief, "he's actually fucking dwelling over him after all that shit Mark put him through…!"

"He loves him," Julie frowned when Cooper's fists clenched and he shook his head at her defiantly.

"You want to know love?" he pointed outside towards Mindy and scowled, "You want to know why Dad got away with murder?" he took a moment to heave a breath and snarled, "Mom fucked the fucking prosecutor AND the judge to throw the case for Dad! He was guilty as sin!" He shook his head and didn't even care at the look on Julie's face before tapping Connor's shoulder as he pet Snoopy on the floor, "Let's go, Connor before Mom has a conniption."

…

Mindy was uncomfortably distant that night as she and James lie beside the other, only James wasn't even thinking about sleeping anytime soon. He was propped on an elbow completely brooding, which to Mindy came off as a signal not to even come near him…so she didn't.

She missed him terribly, as it was they hadn't made love in almost a month and quite frankly, she didn't feel comfortable doing so anymore. He was Mark's. The very way he was behaving completely told her that, and it killed her to see him that way. All she wanted was for him to be happy, even if that took her out of the picture. A very slight bump had formed at her lower abdomen for being almost two months along, yet all she could feel was guilt. She did this to him, she knew it. Mark's plan was to get back at James and punish him when he truly didn't deserve to be punished since it was her who took him away. This would not end well no matter how badly both she and James had wanted it to. Mark wouldn't allow it as long as they were involved, so with great reluctance her little arm wrapped around him and her head rested on his side, trying with everything she had in her not to let a teardrop hit his shirt.

"I love you, Jamie…" she breathed weakly, masking her tears with erratic breaths since he couldn't see her face, "and I want you to be happy" he wasn't acknowledging and it drove her insane, fighting and screaming at herself not to hyperventilate but it was inevitable for her. Her grip intensified tenfold and her face buried in his obliques for a moment, sobbing while he didn't do as much as look at her as she cried. "You can go to him…" she whimpered while nodding, "please! Don't be sad, I hate when you're sad, I love you Jamie I love you!" she sniffled and dropped her eyes because he paid no mind, "I know you love Mark…and I know you want to go back to him…" she nodded ruefully, shaking her head in disbelief that she was doing this and pausing to weep right there beside him, "He won't let us be together, but you love him…" slowly her left hand rose and she trembled while making the next action, "You can go get him back, I understand…" off came the engagement ring and she placed it on the nightstand beside him, completely shattered. "I love you" she nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before continuing to cry at the lack of acknowledgement, shaking her head and slipping out of the bed before leaving the room and hugging herself while storming down hallways and down the stairs into the kitchen, where she snagged a knife and added to the collection of pretty scars all over the rest of her body.

One slice across her wrist for being an idiot and making the love of her life completely miserable, two for thinking anything would come of all this when she first met him, three for even thinking of liking herself for a fleeting moment, and four just to watch the blood run. She dropped the knife and let the blood run into the sink as she stood completely alone in the kitchen, but the corpses which surrounded her from all angles as she did so completely made her feel it was acceptable to do so.

"Little cunt, can't even kill herself correctly" her eyeless mother grabbed the bleeding arm from her and wrung it out like a sponge in the sink, "The Dark Prince waits for no one, idiot."

"Not yet…" her father ran a hand along the underside of one of her silicone breasts covered in a white camisole and she condoned it, arching her spine and wincing as her mother helped the blood run, "I want to have a little fun with the siren first."

"Oh, come on" Glen groaned from leaning against the wall, but did nothing to help her, "let her bleed to death already."

"No" Trish shook her head at him, making Mindy crane her neck and yelp at the stitches poorly holding Trish's head on, "I wanna see this."

"As do I…" that strange voice made Mindy's eyes widen, sniffling and whimpering to see the mangled corpse with red eyes and razor sharp teeth staring her down, slowly dragging herself closer and Mindy squeezed her eyes shut, unable to break away from her parents when a bone-thin hand ran under her chin and her eyes popped open at her future mother-in-law, "mutilate yourself a little more, you little bitch. Maybe the waste of space some would call my son will pay a dime of attention to you."

…

Much to the disappointment of Cooper, Connor, and the kids, James left the next morning for Texas without really giving much warning. Out of pure curiosity, after Mindy tied a simple red ribbon all up her arm to hide the lacerations she slowly made her way into her bedroom to see that the engagement ring hadn't moved from where she placed it last night. He truly didn't care.

…

Mark and Michelle had been assorting things that they were going to pack for their honeymoon in their bedroom when there was a ring to his doorbell. Smiling gently the gaunt blonde placed a hand over Mark's shoulder and frowned, jerking her head towards the doorway of their bedroom to go downstairs.

"Do you wanna get that?" she asked with a thin smile, waiting for Mark to finally groan his response and give his wife a long kiss on the lips before leaving with a nod. "Hurry back, I'm not packing two weeks in Hawaii by myself!"

"I'll try" he nodded while heading downstairs and opening the front door to see James standing there glaring at him with a glaze over his eyes. Mark could only scowl and step outside, checking to make sure Michelle wasn't following before closing the front door behind him, "What the hell do YOU want?" He checked around before realizing that James was all alone, but James's eyes didn't move from his.

"You did it again…" he could barely speak he was so flustered, staring at the gold wedding band on his finger, "You really fucking did it again, didn't you? After all these years of making me deal with your shit you did it again!"

"Nothing you haven't already done to me" Mark spat while glaring at his lover of over forty years, "yet when I-"

"Nothing I…" his voice died while still in his throat so he clenched a fist and shook his head to regroup, "I TOLD YOU everything! I didn't hide a thing from you, you were completely aware! I-"

"I told you I didn't want you with that siren and you completely ignored me" he wrinkled his nose and glanced around, "I'm surprised she ain't up your ass right now and followed you here"

"I came on my own, I haven't slept in days I've been trying to call you but nothing! You're married! AGAIN! What is it, Mark? Third time's the charm? You'll end up divorced from HER too and I'll be your fucking doormat!"

"Whose who's doormat?" he asked dangerously, "I devoted my life to you, helping you get through Caroline, making sure you didn't kill yourself after Annabelle's death, and what do you do to show any gratitude, Lawson? Huh? What do you do?" James was too overwhelmed to answer in time. "You knock up my brother's nutcase of an ex-wife and tell me you want to marry her!"

"No, Mark! You know how it happened, I-"

"Her or me, Lawson…" his eyes narrowed and he shook his head, "I'm a thousand times happier with her than you ever made me…yet I'll leave her if you promise me you'll drop that lunatic like a bad habit and hand my nieces and nephew over to their grandfather."

"But she's pregnant, Mark…" James frowned while meekly trying to look him in the eye, "I can't-"

"She can miscarry. YOU can make her miscarry to solve that, you're no idiot"

"But that could kill her, she's sick Mark! One miscarry could kill her"

"She can drop dead at any moment with that preeclampsia shit. What difference would that make?"

"I can't possibly leave her now, Mark…"

"Then say goodbye to me. Marriage truly means nothing, tell me you want to marry the girl all she's doing is taking your last name and wearing a pretty ring. Michelle's my life partner…but I'll leave her if you promise me you'll stay away from that schizophrenic freakshow, you understand me?"

"I can't just" he didn't know how to make him understand, he couldn't make him understand it wasn't so easy.

"You can" Mark hissed, "You can and you will if you ever want me in your life again." Looking James's pitiful state over he snorted, "Christ, Lawson…she's on her way out the door anyway, there's no preventing that. You want to kill her quicker then lie to her and tell her how much you REALLY love her, tell her she's the 'one', make her feel special to the point that she's so disillusioned she'll take it as the truth…she's stupid enough to buy it if it comes from you."

"You're not being fair"

"Life's not supposed to be, Lawson. That's why we make our own choices to decide our destinies, you make yours."

"Mark?" Michelle called from inside the house, "What are you DOING out there?"

"I'm leaving" he glared at James, "You come to a decision you let me know what it is, because I won't be your doormat once she drops dead." With that he slammed the door in James's face.


	83. Chapter 83

**DarkMage6**: *joins in the glaring* We're going to reveal James's thoughts on all of this and his next course of action in this chapter. It'll definitely be interesting. **Menaji**: Join the club. You're definitely not the only one who's not pleased with Mark at the moment. **Debwood-1999**: There's definitely no more having both at the same time. James needs to figure out what he's going to do and who he's going to end up being with (and we all know who his family is cheering for). **EternalxInsanity**: *gives another update and more cookies* See how nice I am? LOL **slashdite**: It is time for James to make his choice. His insistence on having both have them in this position and it's finally reached the breaking point. Deep down he knew that Mark wouldn't be able to handle sharing but ignored that and saw what he wanted to see and for that he was wrong. As for Cooper, he'll never keep his opinions to himself. That's not his style (I blame James; he's definitely rubbed off on the boy). **NeroAnne**: It's easy to be torn. James and Mark have been together since the beginning so they just seem to fit. But James and Mindy are not only adorable, but there are also things Mindy can and will very willingly provide for James that Mark either can't or won't do. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: Can James drop Mark? That's the question of the hour. One would automatically assumed no since James has stuck by Mark's side through a whole lot of shit but this marriage and ultimatum could have been one thing too much for him.

…

"_I had a dream last night," James said as he watched Mark work on his car. They were outside Mark's house and while it was only eleven in the morning, it was at least ninety degrees outside already. It was going to be yet another scorching day in lovely Las Vegas. If they weren't so used to the heat by now it would have driven them all insane._

"_Did you dream about finding out what the fuck is wrong with my car?" Mark asked._

"_No but-"_

"_Then I'm not interested."_

_James shook his head and looked at Annabelle. "Don't you just love how he assumed I was talking to him?"_

_Annabelle smiled softly and rested her head against his shoulder. "Tell me about your dream. I'm actually interested in hearing about it."_

_Mark muttered something under his breath._

"_What was that?" James asked with raised eyebrows._

"…_.Nothing," Mark finally grunted reluctantly._

_James glared at him for a moment before looking back at Annabelle. "I dreamt that we had a beach house," he told her, reaching over and tucking a piece of her long brown hair behind her ears. "A big beach house where there wasn't anyone else for hundreds of miles."_

_She smiled at that. "Where nobody could find us."_

"_Exactly. And all we had were some kids and a couple dogs and horse and a monkey-"_

"_Why did we have a monkey?" she asked incredulously._

"_I don't know. But it was cool. It was all like-" He started making monkey sounds and jumping up and down, which made Annabelle laugh and Mark roll his eyes._

"_You're a fucking moron Lawson, you know that?"_

James shook his head as he stared at the bodies of the men he had just killed. Four people were dead but he didn't feel better at all. In fact, he felt even worse than before. This was the first time since getting with Mindy that he had gone hunting alone. "Oh fuck," he muttered, sinking down to the ground and shaking his head. He felt like such a fucking jackass. The way he just left…not even saying a word to her before he had gone…fuck, she probably hated him now. And that thought freaked him out. He didn't want her to hate him. He loved her. He wanted to be with her.

_But Mark wants you to leave her. And you can't live without Mark. Mark's always been there. He may be a jackass but he's YOUR jackass._

James shook his head. Part of his brain was screaming at him to give in and do what Mark said. Break it off with Mindy, send the kids to Bearer and risk having Cooper never speak to him again for the sake of his Undertaker. But deep down-way WAY deep down-he knew that even if he truly wanted to do that, Mark wouldn't leave Michelle. Mark was lying. He always lied when it came to these things. After Annabelle died, Mark swore he would leave Jodi and that they would be together forever-just the two of them. He lied then though. He didn't divorce Jodi until seven or eight years later. After that he claimed he would never marry again-it would be just the two of them. Not long after that though, Sara came along. He married her and left James in the cold until he realized that she, along with everyone else he was sleeping with wasn't enough and then he came back, swearing love and all that bullshit. And because he wanted to believe it so badly, James took him back every time.

"Look what good that did," he muttered bitterly. He put his knife away, not wanting to look at it because it was from Mark. "Fucking asshole is punishing me again." That was the truth as James saw it. Mark was punishing him for being with Mindy. For actually falling in love with someone as opposed to just using them for what they were worth. Punished for loving Annabelle, punished for loving Baby Doll…hell, he felt like he was being punished for ever loving Mark. How much more shit did he have to put up with? It wasn't fair. He just wanted it to stop.

_Well maybe if you weren't so fucking worthless-_

No. He shook his head and got up so he could begin disposing of the bodies. He couldn't handle hearing Caroline's voice in the back of his head. He just couldn't. He had enough shit to deal with as was; he didn't need her adding anything to it.

_It'd be different if Mark ever married someone he actually loved. I might not like it I guess but I would get it. I've loved two people at once-_

"Not about love though," he muttered unhappily. Mark was doing this to get back at him. Jodi had been about getting back at him for being with Annabelle, Sara was too, in a strange, roundabout way. Annabelle had been dead for nearly ten years by the time Sara got into the picture but Mark could hold grudges for decades. And now Michelle was being used to get back at him for Mindy (and maybe even for killing Glen-who knew at this point). And on top of that, he had actually given him an ultimatum-something he had never done when Annabelle had been alive.

_It was because he was too afraid to,_ Annabelle's voice said softly. _He really didn't think you would choose him over me. But James I know you love him but you can't keep letting him get away with this. This isn't going to stop unless you take a stand and show him that you're tired of this shit. Go back home and be with Mindy and the kids. I guarantee you that within a year, Mark will be on your doorstep again, just begging to get back with you. And even if he's not, you'll be better off with Mindy anyway. You love her, she loves you and she's not going to fuck you over just because she doesn't know how to handle her jealousy._

James bit his lower lip so hard that he drew blood. _I know,_ he silently told the voice, finishing with the disposing of the bodies. _But I want-_

_I know what you want baby. I know. But it's not going to work out that way right now. I don't think it was even meant to. _

He sighed and got back into his car, smacking the steering wheel as he began to drive. It wasn't fair. Why was it so hard to ask for him to have the people he loved live in harmony? He was tired of the drama and the bullshit-it was too much. It was just too much.

He drove back to Mark's house, ignoring how his phone kept vibrating over and over again. Cooper was probably calling him to scream at him but he couldn't deal with him right now. There was something he had to do.

He parked his car down the road from Mark's house and walked the rest of the way, sneaking in through the back door. The lights were all off, signaling that Mark and Michelle had either already left for their honeymoon or they had gone into town to get something to eat. Either way, it didn't really matter to James. He just took it as an opportunity to steal a beer before going to the garage and grabbing the containers of gasoline Mark kept in there, He poured the liquid all over the house, putting a ton of it on anything that was Michelle's. When everything in the house was covered with it, he went out to the back porch and lit a match, throwing it right into the house and taking several steps back, watching the fire burn with an expressionless look on his face. Maybe this wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, but since Mark and Michelle weren't there, something had to burn in their place.


	84. Chapter 84

**Debwood-1999**: Annabelle always has been James's voice of reason. Even if she's just a voice in his head at this point, she can still get through to him. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: James really didn't have a real plan when he went back to the house. He knew he was going to do something but it was more of an impulse thing than a thought out thing. Would he have done it though if they had been home? To Michelle definitely. He would have left her in there to burn. To Mark…eh, probably not. He might have entertained the idea for about three seconds but it wouldn't have happened. **EternalxInsanity**: Some might not agree with his way of doing things but he definitely knows how to at least make himself feel a little bit better. Some murder, some fire…now it's time for him to deal with the fallout of him up and leaving the family like he did.** DarkMage6**: *giggles* **NeroAnne**: *giggles more* Glad it is loved ;) **slashdite**: James may have coaxed Mark back to him in the beginning, but in the overall scheme of their relationship (which is the context of what James is thinking), he's taken Mark back more times than any reasonable man should. Any normal person, man or woman, would not have put up with a lot of the shit that James has put up with over the years (Mark's been divorced twice for a reason). Is James perfect? Hell no. He's got his issues and flaws, one of them being he's pretty psycho. Burning down Mark's house seemed like a pretty reasonable response to him so he did it.

…

Grunting in frustration and ready to snap the phone in his hand, Cooper gripped the steering wheel of Mindy's little white Porsche convertible and chucked it in the nonexistent backseat.

"Fuck!" he shouted while trying not to put on too frightening a scowl in front of Mindy, though she hardly paid attention anyway. She sat cross-legged in the front seat completely devoid of any type of expression, and in her lap wearing a sparkling Orange diamond collar was the African wildcat which was almost bigger than Mindy.

Thorn had offered Oxa to Mindy because the Serval supposedly 'protects from everything', Cooper sure as hell believed it the thing was literally taller than both Thorn and Scarlett. It was twice the size of Snoopy at his biggest; Oxa's ears literally stopped at the very bottom of Mindy's chest when they were standing next to the other.

"He's not answering, of course" Cooper hissed with a shake of the head, trying to keep his concentration while pulling over to the left to park the car by the rocky cliffs and get out of the car with Mindy and Oxa. To try and at least semi-perk her mood he had taken her all the way up Highway 1 to the beach in Carmel. He wanted her out of that atmosphere at home; she needed to be as far away from home as they could get in a daytrip. "I honestly don't know what to do with him, I really don't" he shut the engine and got out of the car, noticing Mindy reached for the handle when he leaned back in the car and slapped her hand, "No."

He went around the front of the vehicle and opened the door for Mindy, taking Oxa in his arm and pulling Mindy up with the other. Letting the Serval back to her slender legs he closed the door and wrapped a long arm around Mindy, kissing the side of her head before locking the car and bringing the despondent young woman towards the sand just to sit and talk.

Once they got semi-close to the water Cooper sat and helped Mindy spread her white sundress that he had almost forced her into putting on so she could sit beside him. Oxa curled right on top of Mindy so she kept one hand in Cooper's and the other on Oxa's head to pet her. The Serval purred and Cooper smiled at it before wrapping an arm around Mindy so her head could drop to his chest. Staring at the water in companionable silence for a moment, Cooper took a deep breath and tried to temper his anger as best he could considering the circumstances.

"He's an idiot, Mom" holding her close he shook his head, "I can't believe it I'm never fucking talking to him again…" he clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on Mindy, "how DARE he after everything fucking Mark did to us, how DARE he just leave us for him, and for what? To be Michelle's second string? Idiot! Fucking idiot! I don't even know why I bothered to even CALL him and then for him to just LEAVE you like this" he wanted her to speak, but she didn't. His eyes narrowed and his lips quivered as he shook her gently, "Come on, Mom! Talk! Say something!"

"Like what?" Mindy shrugged and her eyes dropped to her heavily bandaged arm that Cooper had wrapped for her upon finding the self-inflicted cuts everywhere, "There is nothing to say."

"Nothing to" his voice cracked, "Nothing to SAY? Mom! You should be furious! What the FUCK who does he think he is to go back to fucking Mark like that"

"He loves him…" she sniffled and felt his fingers lace through hers, so she clenched his hand in hers and kissed his fingers, "he wants him I know he does"

"No he doesn't!" he sneered, "He can't. You've got his ring-"

"No I gaved it back" she reminded him meekly without making eye contact with her beautiful stepson, "I breaked up with him so he could go home for Mark…" her voice dipped even more with intense dread, "and he did." It took a moment, but she inhaled sharply and the tears flowed down her fair face in rivers, "I was right all along."

"No!" he shook his head and pressed his lips to her icy temple; her skin was always so cold it was almost as if she had no blood in her body he hated it. "You're wrong, Mom! There's no way-"

"I stealed him away from Mark" the cloudy blue eyes met his and immediately she dropped them, almost as if she weren't worthy of making eye contact anymore. "He loved Mark so much but I maded him feel BAD and he HAD to pretend and now he is STUCK with me but I saided he could leave!" she nodded quickly and sniffled, "And he did! Just like he always wanted before I ruined everything for him, he leaved and now he and Mark are happy. You can go with him-"

"Not as long as I'm alive" he scoffed, "I'm staying with you, I don't give a fuck what Dad does anymore. He comes back and tells me he's back with Calaway he's dead to me. I love you" he forced her eyes and nodded, "Yes. I don't give a fuck what Dad does, you hear me? I love you. Connor loves you. Dad wants to go back to Texas he'll be living alone with Mark in a vine-covered shack like he always fucking wanted."

"Cooper…" she tried to keep him from speaking ill of James, but Cooper shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"No. Who's here to scold me but you?" he nestled into the top of her little head as the heavy Pacific winds swept their hair around. Oxa yawned and nestled into Mindy's torso to keep warm, and she'd been acknowledging the Serval more than she was Cooper. "Why do you love animals so much?" he briefly changed subject, which made Mindy freeze to stare into space for a moment, "Every time I see you something's in your lap, even at the zoo you had the friggin' tiger coming up to the glass what's with it? That horse is like a Chihuahua you've got at home, and-"

"They do not care that I am sick" she responded hoarsely, "They are my friends."

Staring at her his lips quivered and he squeezed her hand tighter, "What about me? Am I your friend?"

"I love you" she croaked, "You are the world to me."

"Dad loves you too…" he scowled at the sand and picked up a hunk of nearby orange seaweed to throw it at the ocean, "more than he knows."

"No" she shook her head, but then took a moment to shrug, "but it's okay, I telled him it was okay to go. I was telling him for a while but he did not listen to me."

"I want you to be wrong" he said with a shake of the head, "Christ I want you to be wrong."

"I don't" she whispered much to his horror, "It's better this way…" with a nod and a sniffle she continued, "he's going to be happy."

"No, Mom what the fuck!" Her mouth hung open for a second before forcing more words out of her mouth.

"You cannot love two people" she shook her head faintly, "but somehow your dad did it once-"

"And he'll do it again, Mom please!"

"I am not sure he knows what exactly he wants" she said as a croak, trying to keep the tears under control but it was impossible, "somebody had to get hurt"

"NOT YOU! Christ! Not you! Not again!"

"It's okay" her voice raised again, "I knew it would happen"

"No, you have to put your foot down you just-"

"I did and he did what I thought he would" all brightness had gone from her eyes and skin, she actually looked as sick as she really was, "I am not important when he has you, and Connor, and Mark, and your real mommy he still loves so much"

"Hey!" he forced her eyes on his and shook her, "Stop it! You matter, you do! You matter to ME, doesn't that mean anything?" Their foreheads pressed and both arms wrapped around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes" a weak nod, "I love you, Cooper." She panted and stared into nothing for a long moment before speaking, "Which is why you have to help me…" she nodded stiffly, going into schizo-mode, "you have to help me die."

"No! Are you insane?"

"If you love me, you'll do it"

"No! I love you so I won't, are you nuts?"

"You will get over it"

"No! If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do absolutely fucking not."

"But that's not FAIR!" she whined while holding him so tight around his neck he nearly gagged, "I don't WANT to be here, Cooper! I never did! I'm tired of being alone too much alone no more! Nobody likes me or my stupid brain" she rattled as his face buried in her hair, "I don't care I don't care! Jamie wants Mark let him be happy with Mark this is all my fault anyway! I DON'T want him to come back!" she looked Cooper in the eye and shook her head, "If he comes back that means Mark was mean to him and now he feels stuck! I DON'T want to see him ever again! If I do I will make him go away to be with Mark. I was wrong, I was wrong I was! Nobody loves monsters!"

"Monsters?"

"LOOK AT ME!" she tore out of his hold and screamed, "Do I look NORMAL to you?"

"You're beautiful…!" he replied timidly, "You don't have a drop of makeup on and you're a china doll! You're beautiful"

"I'll look beautiful in a coffin too" she nodded before standing and trying to go back towards the car with Oxa, "There is nothing else…I've been dead since I was born."

Though at first she didn't see, Cooper's face went in a hand and he gripped a handful of sand he wanted to knock someone's lights out. He wanted to bludgeon someone to death he couldn't take it. He heaved as a single tear rolled down his cheek, but it didn't get far beyond that because Mindy's arms were around him and she dropped into his lap with Oxa, clinging to his shirt with her nails and crying so hard she gagged.

…

A few hours later they had gotten back in the car, and Cooper finally had it in him to try and call James once more to bitch him out and let him know that they were no longer on speaking terms.

"Cooper?"

"We're done" were all that escaped Cooper's lips as he held Mindy's hand with the opposite arm, "I'm telling you now we're done. I want no part of you, I think you're pretty fucking weak to abandon us all like that, to abandon MOM like that; she doesn't want to see you. She never wants to see you again since you're back where you belong. For that I'm also finished with you, Dad. You going back there said everything it needed to and-"

"I burned his fucking house down, you still not speaking to me?" Cooper's entire face went blank.

"W-what?"

"You heard me…are we still not speaking?"

"Hmm…" he laughed for a minute and clamped a hand in Mindy's hair, "not until you get down on your knees and beg Mom to take you back." Mindy's eyes widened and she went to smack him, which only made him laugh harder and kiss her cheek roughly. "I always think of you" he whispered with a snicker at her before reverting back to the stern tone he'd used with James, "Was Calaway still in it?"

"No…"

"Well then you still fucked up."

"Is she really not speaking to me?"

"Speaking?" Cooper snorted, "She doesn't even want to SEE you! Don't you get it, Dad? SHE broke it off with YOU so you and Calaway could play big happy family, and look where it got you! Without a love shack for you and that asshole and now you're officially single!"

"No, I love her-"

"Then get the fuck back here and fix it. Now." With that he hung right up and brought Mindy's fingers to his lips, "Let's go to dinner. Someplace cool."


	85. Chapter 85

**DarkMage6**: Oh he definitely plans to do that. He knows he fucked up and now is desperate to make things right. **NeroAnne**: *nods* Mindy going on like that is definitely scary and sad. Like she wasn't broken enough already… **EternalxInsanity**: Team Cooper is always a fun one to be on. James definitely has a lot of groveling to do, that's for sure. **Debwood-1999**: Oh he's definitely going to be going back as fast as he can. Whether he can get things fixed or not is another question entirely.

…

With Cooper's words ringing in his ears, James got back home as fast as he could. He had seriously fucked up big time. He never should have upped and left the way he had, especially after everything that had been going on. Leaving his family behind to go chase down Mark had been a stupid thing to do-and he didn't just think that because the confrontation with his long time lover had gone horribly wrong. He had hurt Mindy and his kids, which had been the furthest thing from his mind when he had left. He had never wanted to hurt any of them. He had just been trying to fix things yet things were more screwed up than before. It was beyond frustrating.

When he pulled up to the driveway and stepped out of the car, he saw that Thorn and Scarlett were out in the front yard, playing with Oxa. "Daddy!" they yelled when they realized he was there. "Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

"Hey girls," he said, a big smile instantly appearing on his face. He quickly bent down and scooped them both into his arms.

"We've missed you Daddy," Thorn declared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big squeeze. "We've missed you lots and lots."

"Mommy was sad that you left Daddy," Scarlett informed him, making him wince out of guilt. "She's been very sad."

"I know," he said, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. "But I'm going to make it all better, okay?"

"Good," Thorn said happily. "I don't want Mommy to be sad anymore."

"Me neither." James carried them into the house and was immediately confronted by Connor and Tryg.

"Daddy, Coopy said you ran off and set a fire at Marky's house," Connor said. He had his hands on his hips and looked ready to take James's head off. "And you didn't let me set it with you. That's mean Daddy! Very very mean!"

"I'm sorry," James said. He set Thorn and Scarlett down so he could ruffle Connor's hair. "I'll take you out to set a fire later, okay?"

"You better," Connor muttered. "Or Imma be mean to you all day tomorrow."

Tryg began pulling on James's pant leg as hard as he could. "Can I come with you and Connor Daddy? Please? Please please please?"

"Uh…" James wasn't quite sure whether that was a good idea or not. Luckily, he was saved from answering that question right at the moment. Unluckily, he was saved from answering by Cooper and Amber, who both looked ready to take an ax and cut his head off. "Uh…" he said once again, trying to stall so he could think of something to say.

Cooper shook his head, the look on his face clearly revealing just how much trouble James still was in with him. "You're lucky I don't just kick your ass right now," he said with a shake of his head.

James didn't really say anything to that. What could he say? Cooper was pissed and if he said the wrong thing, it would just get a hell of a lot worse.

Amber shook her head before handing him Mindy's engagement ring. "She ran out the back door when she saw you coming," she informed him. "You made her sad. Fix it."

"And then fix me pancakes when you're done," Connor ordered. "Cuz I-ow! Daddy, Cooper hit me!"

James shook his head and simply headed out the back, Mindy's ring clutched tightly in his hand. "Baby Doll!" he yelled when he got back outside, seeing her walking away from the house as fast as her legs could carry her. "Baby Doll stop!" He started chasing after her, catching up with her in record time. "Baby Doll wait please," he pleaded, grabbing on to her arm so he could turn her around.

SLAP!

James blinked, more stunned and emotionally wounded by the blow than actually physically affected. "Mindy-"

"Go back Jamie," Mindy ordered, doing her best to fight back her tears. She was failing miserably at it, but she barely seemed to notice. "It's time for you to go back."

James shook his head. "I don't-"

"You HAVE to Jamie." Mindy had her fists balled up at her sides and she was shaking her head angrily. "I stoled you from Mark and made you feel like you had to stay with me. That was bad. You shouldn't have had to feel obligated. You can go back to being with Mark and being happy with him." She yanked herself out of his grip and started to storm off again. James didn't let her get far though. He quickly out paced her and put himself in her path, not allowing her to get around him at all.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "Mindy please, I'm sorry. Just listen to me for a minute. I-"

"Why are you sorry? You wanted to go back to Mark and I let you go. Now you need to go back again." She tired to get around him but he refused to get out of her way. "Move Jamie!"

"No," he refused. "I know I fucked up, alright? I fucked up big time."

She stopped trying to get past him and folded her arms over her chest. "Why are you back? I let you go. You need Mark and you don't need me. I understand Jamie. I do. Julie explained it to me."

James shook his head. "I do need you." He listened to her snort, knowing that she didn't believe a word that he was saying. "I do."

"You don't," she insisted, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "You never did."

"That's not true."

"It is! And I'm okay with it! I breaked up with you so you could go back to Mark and you did-"

"I came back though. I came back-"

"Why? Mark makes you happy. When you got out of jail you wanted to be with him."

"I wanted to be with the both of you," James confessed, wiping away her tears and shaking his head. "I wanted things to work out the way I wanted them to. But that's not going to happen. Mark tried to lie to me and say that he would leave Michelle if I left you and the kids-"

"So you came back to settle," Mindy concluded, trying to get back on the roll she had been on. "Mark is being mean to you now so you'll be with him until he decides to be nice and then you'll love him all over again." She started pushing him away as hard as she could, getting frustrated when he refused to budge. "You have to GO! GO home Jamie! You belong to Mark! You don't need me!"

"I-"

"You DON'T!" She started beating her fists against his chest, which didn't have any real effect on him either. "You don't you don't you don't!"

"I do!" he insisted, raising his voice more than he intended to. He couldn't help it. It hurt that he was being pushed away so vehemently. First Mark and now Mindy…it was too much for him to take. "I do damn it! I need you and I want to be with you." He dropped down to his knees and held on to her arms so she couldn't get away from him. "I love you. I know I hurt you by leaving and I feel like shit for doing it."

"It's okay," Mindy said, her eyes dropping down to the ground and her voice going dull and flat. "I'm used to it."

James shook his head. "I don't care what you're used to Baby Doll. I should have never fucking hurt you like that."

"But-"

"No. You don't deserve it. I deserve it more than you and-"

"No!" Mindy exclaimed, looking scandalized by those words. "You don't Jamie! You don't!"

"I do though. I just fucking left you and the kids and made you hate me-"

"NO!" Mindy yelled so loud that James actually jumped back a bit. "No Jamie! I LOVE you!" She hugged him tightly, crying harder than ever and shaking her head as fast as she could. "I love you! I love you so much. I tolded you to go back to Mark because you need him. I loved you enough to let you go-"

"I don't want you to let me go though," James interrupted, resting his head against her stomach. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Mark…I don't know what I was thinking."

"You love him. I know you do Jamie."

"I guess," he admitted slowly. "But I'm not playing this game with him. I've told him over and over again that I actually love you and that's why I want to be with you. He's just with McSlut to get back at me. He's always running off to get married to get back at me. And I'm tired of it. I am. Cooper might not believe me but I do get sick of it." He sighed and stared out at the water for a moment before continuing on. "If I didn't love you I would have caved Baby Doll. I really would have." He almost admitted that he probably would have just played second fiddle to Michelle if Mark refused to immediately divorce her but he couldn't get the words out. It hurt too much to admit.

"Oh Jamie," Mindy said, cupping James's face in her hands and kissing him frantically. "Don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad Jamie, please don't be sad. I love you so much don't be sad-"

He cut her off by kissing her on the lips, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "I'll make you a deal," he said when they broke apart. "I won't be sad if you won't be sad. How's that?"

Mindy nodded, sobbing and clinging to him for dear life.

James wiped away the trail of tears that were coming down her face before taking her ring and placing back on her finger. She watched him do it carefully, not saying a word the entire time. "There," he said, kissing her hand after he was done. "That's better."

Mindy smiled softly and hugged him even more tightly, which he hadn't thought to be possible. "I love you Jamie," she said softly.

"I love you too Baby Doll." James sat back and pulled Mindy into his lap, holding on to her tightly and burying his face into the crook of her neck, having no intention of letting her go any time in the near future.


	86. Chapter 86

**BellaHickenbottom**: We're magic. We can make lots of people do stuff that they think they can't do *giggles* This way seems like a good way to go, although James still has quite some work to do before things can be considered okay between him and everyone else again. **DarkMage6**: He definitely made a good start. But now he'll have to deal with Cooper and Amber and they're not about to make things easy for him. **NeroAnne**: The kids are quite adorable, there's no denying that. And Mindy was the definitely preferred parent between Mindy and Kane so they're really attached to her (but they do absolutely adore James; at this point they're so young that they're going to grow up believing he was daddy from day one). And we're going to have some more drama before it's all said and done *nods* **FortheLoveofWrestling**: Yeah, the Lawsons are a little bit more out of the box. Their happy endings sometimes tend to be different than the ones judged by any normal standards. **EternalxInsanity**: He's a very good boy *pats his head* Too bad Cooper and Amber don't agree. **Debwood-1999**: The whole point of Mark marrying Michelle was to make James cave and crawl back to him, just so he could string James along for however long the marriage to Michelle lasts. James doesn't want to play that games, as he shouldn't. At this point, staying with Mindy is a much better choice for him.

…

Moving towards Amber's balcony where she and Julie stood conversing with one another about something outside, Cooper bumped Chelsea up on his hip and tentatively opened the French door out to the spacious balcony to join them.

"What?" he asked the two of them dispassionately, "Are they still out there?"

"Yes" Amber nodded stiffly while squinting in the general direction of the sun setting, "They're talking."

"Talking?" Cooper raised an eyebrow before looking to Julie, "How's Mom holding up?"

Staring out at the couple innocently conversing in the same position they'd been sitting in all day, Julie shrugged, "Not too bad…" she faced Cooper and nodded slightly, "she's certainly doing BETTER if that's what you mean…"

"By the end of that she better be fucking ecstatic" he hissed much to Julie's distaste.

"He doesn't understand her" she reminded him gently, which made Amber's face fall, "You said so yourself. She's a princess in a tower. We see her waving…" her gaze drifted out towards the couple once more, "but nobody can reach her."

"If anyone can its Dad" he wrinkled his nose in disgust and contemplated leaving because he couldn't stand the sight of James, "Rapunzel lets her fucking hair down for him and he deliberately walks the other way" now he had to turn his back and leave, "I don't care that he came back. It's fake. He thinks everything's all fine and dandy now he's got another fucking thing coming." Julie's eyes widened and she looked down at Amber, who seemed equally as disappointed in her stepfather and she gave Julie one last surprisingly cold look.

"He lied to me" was all she said before grabbing Cooper's hand and leaving with him. Julie could only shake her head at the siblings and sigh. They were two peas in a pod simply cut out for the other, and as a tag-team those two were going to massacre poor James once they got their hands on him.

…

James's head hadn't really moved from the crook of her neck since he'd dropped it there. One of her little hands was weaved into his scalp while the other was held in his, yet he still trembled at the tangible insecurity in her grip. Her hands were freezing, they were always freezing he actually cringed when she touched him sometimes her skin was so icy cold…but the strength of her hold was extremely weak as if she didn't trust him. He didn't know WHAT it was that she'd want him to do, he'd told her the whole truth both the good and the bad.

In all fairness she was fucking difficult beyond any level of the word, yet that was exactly what was made clear to him not only by everyone around him, but Mindy herself had warned him. It wouldn't be fair if he'd pinned that on her if he knew going into it. She wasn't Annabelle; he couldn't look at her and know right away what was going through her mind and how he could make it better. Miranda put a fucking barrier up that nobody was allowed to get by, and it was maddening. He'd apologized, he apologized the best way he figured he could and now she needed to stop being obstinate and let him in. She was being fairly open and talkative with him, but she didn't like that she was doing most of the talking. In her mind, it was setup for failure once again.

"Oh god I was a fucking sped" Mindy curled her lips in and shook her head faintly as not to make him uncomfortable. His face was comfortably buried in the crook of her neck listening to her every word, though she didn't know whether it was processing or simply going in one ear and out the other. She didn't want to know it frightened her so much. "And everyone knew it too, oh my god Trisha and I hadda take the bus to school, but she was embarrassed by me and talked to Kori on the bus stop instead of me because I never talked English I did not know it and" she frowned, "also I talked to myself too and acted weird so I was a loser. But um…on the bus nobody wanted to sit with me and I always sat by myself or the bus driver had to force people to sit with me because I was crazy and everybody hated me. So the first time this happened I was like" she shrugged, "eight years old, and I was getting off the bus when this boy named Ben Stiemle pushed me down the stairs and I fell on my face and hands" frowning she brought both hands in front of her face and her lips slightly quivered, "I putted my hands out and still I gotted all scraped up and blood and my nose got scratched and my knees he ripped my dress all the time…" she nonchalantly returned her hands where they were moments earlier, "and they all laughed at me because I was a retard and they would always open my bag so all my books and shit that I never read went everywhere when they pushed me down. He did it to me every day I was such a loser and I would cry all day because my teacher would not make me go to the nurse so I gotted gravel in them and stuff it was not very nice."

"And no one did anything…" he assumed against her neck, and she nodded.

"Why would they?" she asked as if he were an idiot, "I'm retarded and I was a loser. Social hierarchy."

"You're NOT retarded"

"Says YOU" she sassed coldly, "You did not know me when I was eight. You think I'm crazy now you should have seen me before I killed my mommy and was committed to Borehamwood for three years"

"Did they steal your lunch money too?" he meant it as a joke, but she shook her head with a heavy exhale.

"No…but they would stick gum in my hair and then tell me that peanut butter gets it out so I camed home with all gum and peanut butter in my hair."

"Did you go to regular school while you were committed?"

"Yes" she nodded stiffly, "Canada does not have the same rules as they do here. I would get dropped off, watched under heavy surveillance and had several helpers in class to make sure I did not kill anybody, and then they taked me back to Borehamwood to the adolescent ward where I sat and rotted."

"How old were you when you dropped out?"

She was pretty sure he didn't actually care about any of this, but she continued anyway, "Sixteen…my sophomore year I never finished it. My Babcia" immediately she corrected herself, "that is Polish for Grandma she was my mommy's mommy…gotted me out of Borehamwood when I was fifteen and then I gotted signed by Jive Records when I was sixteen and I dropped out of high school because there was no fucking point. I didn't actually do any work anyway either Trisha did it for me or the stupid helpers did it for me. I could never read in English but I can read in Polish and Greek very well, I can write it too."

"Do you think in English?"

"No."

"So you're not stupid at all…"

"No" her eyes drifted towards the horizon, "just crazy."

"You're not crazy"

"Bullshit" was all she said to that, actually narrowing her eyes, "When you came back to make me a space-filler for Mark I never said you had to kiss my ass and lie to me when you and I both know-"

"You're NOT a space-filler for Mark; Christ, Miranda!" he lamented while holding onto her, "I'm trying to talk to you here"

"You are making ME talk about ME. You are not talking with me you are making me talk so you can tune out"

"Am not, alright?" he kissed her neck and shook his head, "I'm interested."

"Why?" she raised a skeptic eyebrow and craned her neck to the right, only to see that he'd raised his head and brushed his lips against hers.

"I love you." She wrinkled her nose at that, looked him over, and sighed deeply.

"You look at me when I am rich and famous and plastic surgery-a-tized and doped, and you are able to tell me that everyone who was ever mean to me was wrong…" her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, bumping the bridge of her nose against his quickly, "but when you were a kid, you don't know what you woulda doned if you had seen me in your class or at lunch. You always had friends, even though Senora Psychopath made your life hell and I would kill her if I ever knew her for you…you had your sister" that actually hurt for her to say, "and you had Mark and Glen even though you hated him. Glen was nice to Annabelle. You don't know if you woulda been friends with me, and you probably would not have because I never talked to anybody but my imaginary friends. I was a very ugly girl with no friends not even my Trisha wanted to be my friend. Then I would come home and get tied up and screamed at for being a demon. You do NOT know what you would do if you had known me" she curled her lips in quickly and touched his chin before forcing herself out of his grasp and ignoring him all the way back into the house, "I can guarantee it."

"Baby Doll…!" he groaned and ran a hand over his face in frustration, pushing off his knuckles and following her into the house, "Baby Doll!"

"Leave her alone" Cooper snapped from his spot on a couch with Amber in his lap, "You've done enough."

"Cooper…" James groaned, taking a quick breath and readying for defense round two.

"Don't you fucking DARE 'Cooper' me after that shit you pulled on us all!" he growled and placed Amber down for a moment to stand up, which made James uneasy and he frowned at Amber.

"Don't let her have to hear this, Cooper she's a baby!"

"Oh no!" Cooper snorted, "She's got a bone to pick with YOU as well."

"Fire away…" he grumbled even though both Cooper and Amber heard it

.

"Don't you fucking dare treat this like a lecture, Dad" Cooper snarled contemptuously, "You know god damn well what you've done to us" he waved a hand around in a circle, "to ALL of us! Me and you" he shook his head with a scowl, "we're fucking done. I buried that hatchet and we're done, I can't even look at you anymore without wanting to vomit"

"Now YOU listen to me" James charged forwards and scared the hell out of Amber, "I came BACK for you all, alright? I could have fucking stayed with Mark"

"And played second fiddle to Michelle for all eternity?" he laughed sarcastically, "Yeah! I bet you would have done it happily!"

"But the point IS…" he paused, "I chose YOU, and Baby Doll, and Connor, and the kids over-"

"You didn't choose us over SHIT, Dad! Mark rejected your ass so you took off without warning because that's JUST the type of person you are and made us all feel like fucking hell for ever even loving you! You made Mom fucking SICK I was keeping her from popping a cap in her mouth you fucked her so badly and no, I don't think you ever deserve for her to trust you. You propose marriage and then simply pick up and leave her after watching her cry? What kind of man are you? Or have you simply been reduced to nothing but Calaway's bitch, exactly as you both wanted it"

"Cooper I'm GOING to tell you to shut the fuck up and I'm going to tell you NOW before you make me do something I'll regret in front of the baby"

"Like I said, Dad" Cooper's hands went up and he shook his head, "We're done. I don't give a fuck you wanted to see him, your family was HERE. Your kids are HERE. Your pregnant wife-to-be was HERE and you left us! Don't think we don't know that you would have stayed if Mark had accepted you even in the slightest, but what I don't think YOU know is that if you EVER go and move back in with him you'll be leaving alone. I'm sick of the bullshit and Connor's staying with ME since Mark can't stand him. I won't let anything happen to Mom or the kids. At this point, the only person that's fucking this family is YOU. Mark's statement was made loud and clear; that wasn't just a way to piss you off. He was letting you know he was done, and you couldn't accept it! You willingly gave up everything you could have had with Mom for that rejection speech, and for that I'm disgusted with you. You just put everything he fucking did to us behind and went after him! How do you think that made us feel? How it made Mom feel after fucking both the prosecutor AND the judge to keep you out of a life sentence?"

James's face went white and he shook his head, which only annoyed Cooper.

"What? Like you actually thought you were winning the case by pot luck? No. Mom did what she had to because she loves you to death and you know how you repaid her? You publically displayed your disinterest before leaving her for dead after all she's sacrificed to be with you."

"Cooper" he managed to croak with a shake of the head, "I didn't…"

"Of course you didn't know. You didn't care enough to know. Fucking Mark didn't even show up for the god damn trial yet you're fawning over the fucker as if he were a fucking demigod when he's really a decrepit middle-aged disgusting womanizing bottom-feeding piece of shit"

"I could kill you for that"

"Do it" Cooper challenged fiercely, actually getting up in his father's face, "I dare you." James said nothing, which only sent Cooper on a whack yet again, "See, this is why you and I are finished. I finally thought that you were coming around for us, and then you think you make up for it by setting Calaway's house on fire with no one in it after he rejected your ass. Oh yeah, you really showed HIM" he squeezed Amber's shoulder and headed out of the room, grabbing Chelsea along the way and swinging her over his shoulder, "You need a fucking THING you call me, Amber Rose!"

"Thank you" she watched Cooper leave before folding her arms across her chest and simply staring at James in pure disappointment. Staring at her feeling actually hurt that he made her feel this way, he sat on the nearest couch and tried to reach out to her.

"Amber…"

"I asked you if you liked it here and you said yes" she became unbelievably cross, "but you lied."

"No, Amber, I can explain-"

"I didn't finish" she snapped nastily before continuing, "I asked you if you liked us, you said yes…but you lied"

"I LOVE you, Amber! I love all of you-"

"LIAR!" she screamed and clenched her fists hatefully, "I asked if you wanted to be our daddy and you LIED yet again! You LIED you did! You said 'never' when I BEGGED YOU not to hurt Mommy! I said please!" tears fell from her face in buckets as she stamped her foot and wailed, "I said please! I did! And you LIED! Mommy loved you more than anybody and you LIED to me when you hurt her! You said never you did!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Amber," he shook his head and pulled the crying baby into his lap, "I didn't want to hurt any of you I did something stupid"

"You didn't think it was stupid when it happened" she defended Cooper's point valiantly, "you think it was stupid you got in trouble"

"No"

"I love you because Mommy still loves you…" she scowled and wrestled out of his lap, "but that doesn't mean I'll let you be my daddy. You'll never be my daddy" she spat venomously, "Real daddies don't leave their babies forever." That stung more than her five-year-old brain would ever know, yet she stamped right up the stairs in a fit and into Cooper's room she went to vent with him. They really were a tag-team with this shit and now he really did feel like a total and complete fucking asshole. The five-year-old's attack was way enough to make him bury his face in his hands and make him want to die.

"I'll talk to her" music to his fucking ears, yet he didn't feel any better anyway. Mindy climbed over the couch and nestled into him until he removed his face from his hands, and she kissed his forehead.

"I deserve it" he shook his head and motioned up the set of fancy stairs, "They're right"

"No you don't" she said shortly while moving into his lap so they could press foreheads.

"Baby Doll…" he took a deep breath and went to say something else when she shook her head.

"She's upset…" was Mindy's simple defense, "you really disappointed her and Cooper." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "They love you so much, and you hurt them"

"I didn't mean it"

"You may not have meant to hurt us…" she corrected, "but you meant what you did and that is why we were all miserable." His eyes dropped before her arms could wrap around his neck, and she leaned to kiss him, which he'd needed pretty desperately at the moment, "I love you. You're my world, Jamie" she nodded while trying to look him in the eye from her spot on his lap. "As long as you want me you're stuck with me."

"I'm not 'stuck'" he corrected while reaching to pet her face, "I told you I want to be with you"

"But for how long?" was the dreaded question, "A week? A month?"

"Forever"

"Bullshit" she kissed him on the lips and slid out of his lap before heading towards the stairs for the master bedroom, "I'm taking a bath if ya wanna come with me" she held her breath and counted the seconds before he rejected her, "if not" she shrugged, "I understand…well" she sighed yet again, "I'll shower and then I'll talk to them." Whether it went over his head or not, that was a peace offering because she missed him, and he seemed to turn it down.


	87. Chapter 87

**BellaHickenbottom**: Yeah, James did screw up majorly by leaving. I don't really blame Cooper and Amber for being pissed. I would be too if I was them. **Debwood-1999**: Aw, thank you ;) You know, honestly, I never suspected that Mark and James could ever truly grow apart. But the course this story has taken has just kind of led to it and James is definitely not in the best position at the moment. He made a mistake and now there are some consequences to it. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: It's definitely not easy. There's a lot of anger and stuff right now but it's got to be let out. It can't be left to fester or it'll be worse when the shit hits the fan again. **NeroAnne**: Thank you ;) We're very glad that you enjoyed it. **EternalxInsanity**: James definitely has work to do. But he's a capable boy so I'll think he'll manage. **DarkMage6**: I think they kicked him while he was down and rubbed salt in his wounds *pats his head* Poor baby really got ripped a new one there.

…

James lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply, hoping that it would help him relax. He was back outside, watching Cotton, who almost seemed to be watching him right back. "What you lookin' at?" he asked as he reached out and petted the animal on its head. "Huh?" It felt weird to be petting Cotton. He wasn't used to horses. Dogs and snakes had always been his animals of choice. "You don't hate me too, now do you?"

Cotton just stood there and stared at James. James stared back at him before shaking his head and going back to doing his best to focus on his smoking. Mindy had said she would talk to Amber and Cooper but he didn't think it was going to do a whole lot of good. Amber was convinced that he was a liar and Cooper apparently hated his guts now and didn't seem to care that he had realized that he had made a huge mistake. "That boy can hold a grudge like no other," he told Cotton. "He really can. There are things he just never lets go and he doesn't care to understand that when it comes to Mark I can't help myself." He let out a bitter chuckle. "I don't know if he's noticed this-and I'm not about to tell him this any time soon-but he's an awful lot like Mark in some ways."

"Yeah, you better not ever tell him that. He'll really kill you then."

James looked back and saw that Julie was behind him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," he scolded. "It could lead to badness."

"Well I like taking my chances," Julie replied. She walked up to Cotton and started petting him, but she didn't take her eyes off of James. "How are you holding up?"

James snorted loudly at the question. "How am I holding up? How do you think I'm holding up? I feel like the biggest jackass on the planet."

Julie sighed and shook her head. "You're not a jackass. You fucked up by leaving, but-"

"But what? I know better now? Yeah right. Maybe Cooper was right. Maybe the only reason I came back was because Mark rejected me. If he hadn't-"

"James stop. I know you better than that. You love Mindy and the kids to death. You wouldn't have left them even if Mark hadn't tried to force your hand." Julie grabbed the cigarette out of James's hand and stomped on it. "Now stop sucking on that thing. Those things can kill you."

James just shrugged. "Eh. That doesn't seem like a horrible option at the moment."

Julie gave him a stern look. "You don't mean that."

James barely even heard her. He was too pissed off at himself to listen to anyone but the voices in his head telling him what an idiot he was. "Mark fucks me over while he's trying to fuck over Mindy and Cooper and what's one of the first things I want to do? I want to go see Mark."

"James honey that's not your fault," Julie insisted. "I've known you since you were a teenager and I'm probably the only one here who understands just how psychologically attached to Mark. You're so used to him acting like an asshole that you were able to justify-"

"But I shouldn't have. I-"

"Beating yourself up over this isn't going to accomplish anything. Now as your assistant, I'm telling you to knock it off."

James raised his eyebrows, his lips starting to turn into a small smile. "Since when does the assistant tell the boss what to do?"

"Well I'm just doing it to help you," Julie pointed out. "That's what I'm paid to do after all." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Cooper and Amber will forgive you. You just have to give them time."

"Time? In case you've forgotten, time doesn't really heal Cooper's wounds, especially when it comes to anything involving Mark." James took his lighter out of his pocket and began playing with it, intentionally leaving his thumb too close to the flame so he could burn it. "I really should have fucking known better. Mark didn't even show up to the last couple days in court and I-"

"Cooper hit him in the face with a shovel," Julie pointed out. "I-"

"Did you know that Mindy fucked the judge and the prosecutor?" James asked, Julie's words barely registering in his brain.

Julie reluctantly nodded. "Cooper told me."

"And I didn't fucking figure it out," James said bitterly. "After the way the prosecutor reamed me that first day and the way he completely threw the case and looked at Baby Doll-"

"You probably just didn't want to even go there and denied the possibility of it," Julie said gently. "Nobody would."

"Those mother fuckers are going to die," James declared, kicking the ground out of anger. "Both of them are going to fucking die for touching her."

Julie winced. "James I don't think-" She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Okay okay. Never mind. Kill away. Just be careful, alright?"

"Aren't I always?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me answer that." She tilted her head to the side to indicate that she was going back inside. "I'm going to go back and see if Mindy needs any help with Cooper. You going to be okay out here on your own?"

"I'm not a child woman. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself out here." James leaned back against the stable wall and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Although I kind of think I should go in there-"

"I'd hold up on that idea," Julie suggested. "Give Cooper some space for a little bit. Mindy and I can handle him."

…

Cooper shook his head as Mindy stared at him timidly. "So that's it?" he asked, shaking his head in disgust. He was sitting on the couch with Amber, who was giving her mother a worried look. "He says he's sorry and you just forget all about how he hurt you."

"He meant it," Mindy insisted. She was holding Chelsea on her hip and giving Amber and Cooper a desperate look. "He did. He really really did."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Cooper folded his arms over his chest. "I hate to tell you this Mom, but Dad is a complete retard when it comes to Mark. As soon as Mark comes crawling back to him because McSlut can't keep him satisfied, he'll be doing this shit all over again." He sighed as Mindy shook her head stubbornly. "Mom come on. You have to make Dad understand that there are consequences to his actions. He'll just keep being an idiot if you don't."

"I forgived him already," Mindy said. "And you should too. You're making him sad by being mad at him."

Cooper rolled his eyes. She didn't get it. He loved her to death but she really didn't get it. He had been going through this for longer than he could remember and he was sick of it. He wasn't putting up with this shit anymore. "I don't care if I'm making him sad. Do you know how many times I've fucking begged and pleaded with him to ditch Mark for good? I've done it more times than even I can count. And you know how many times he's listened to me? Zero. After everything that mother fucker has done, Dad hasn't listened to a word I said. And I'm sick of being ignored."

"He lied Mommy," Amber said gravely.

"Ambie-"

"He broke his promises," Amber insisted stubbornly. "He promised me he wouldn't hurt you and he promised he would stay forever. He lied."

"He didn't lie," Connor claimed as he looked away from Snoopy to glare at Amber. "My daddy isn't a liar."

"Our daddy is a moron," Cooper muttered under his breath.

Thorn frowned in confusion. "Why are guys upset that Daddy is home? Don't you love him anymore?"

"Yeah," Scarlett chimed in. "If you don't love him anymore he might get sad and leave again."

"A real Daddy would have never left us," Amber insisted.

"He wasn't even gone that long," Connor said dismissively. "He was just on a trip."

Cooper shook his head in exasperation. "Would you just stop acting like you know what's going on Connor?"

Connor glared at him angrily. "I'm not stupid Coopy. I know what's going on."

Cooper seriously doubted that. He loved his brother to death but understanding the majority of the things going on around him was not his strong suit.

"Please don't fight," Mindy begged, hugging Chelsea close as she sat down in the chair. "Please please don't fight. I don't want you to fight."

"Are you mad at Daddy Mommy?" Tryg asked as he immediately climbed into her lap. Cooper couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he was a little kid. He had been a big Momma's boy too.

Mindy shook her head. "I don't liked what he did but I love him. I forgived him."

"Mom-" Cooper stopped as Julie walked into the room. "Is he out there sulking still?" he couldn't help but ask.

Julie shook her head. "He's not sulking. He's giving you space."

Cooper snorted. "Space huh?" He didn't buy it. Maybe it was just his anger talking but he didn't buy it at all.

"Well seeing as how he got reamed a new one by two of his kids, I don't think he's up for another confrontation."

"Hey, we said what needed to be said," Cooper claimed. "It's not our fault Dad can't handle the truth."

Julie slowly shook her head. "Cooper I know you're hurt by-"

"No, you don't know anything," Cooper snapped angrily. "Okay? Just because you're Dad's assistant doesn't mean you know what the fuck you're talking about."

"I'm aware of the situation-"

"But you don't know how any of this feels. NOTHING Dad does in his personal life affects you at all. You get paid to run his business and clean up his messes if needed. You haven't lived with Dad on a permanent basis so you have NO idea what it's like to feel the consequences of his bullshit."

"Maybe you're right," Julie admitted. "Maybe I don't know how you feel. But I know James loves you all more than life itself."

"Just not more than Mark."

Julie threw her hands up in the air. "Oh for the love of God…he does not love Mark more than you guys."

Cooper shook his head. "He's got a funny way of showing it." He got up to his feet and got right in Julie's face. "Tell me, what kind of man goes crawling back to the boyfriend who tried to frame his oldest son and his future wife for murder? Huh? Tell me that."

Julie shook her head. "James knows he fucked up. Cut him a break."

"No," Cooper refused. "Because he'll just do it again. Believe me, I know from experience."

"So the fact that he's-"

"If you start with that psychological attachment crap again, I'll fucking scream. I don't want to hear it."

"Cooper-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Dad may have needed Mark while Caroline was alive but she's been dead for twenty eight years. It's time for-"

"If you say get over it, I will smack you," Julie threatened. "I mean it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It's been forty years Cooper. The attachment is much deeper than relying on someone to survive the mother from hell."

"You're not a psychologist Julie. You don't-"

"I've known your father for over twenty years. I think that qualifies me to have an idea about what I'm talking about."

"Maybe," Cooper said with a shrug. "But that doesn't change the fact that Dad should have gotten over Calaway a long time ago."

Connor snorted loudly. "You don't know anything about getting over stuff Coopy."

Cooper turned around to glare at his younger brother. "What was that?"

Connor stood up and shook his head. "You don't know anything about getting over stuff Coopy," he repeated. "You never got over Mommy dying, you never got over Joie being killed-"

"Don't you fucking DARE bring them into this," Cooper snarled. "You hear me? Just shut the fuck up!"

"And you never got over Marky being your real daddy," Connor continued, standing his ground defiantly. "You said you hated him and wished he wasn't your real daddy but then you still are mad cuz he never took responsibility for you. It's confusing and it's old news. Daddy loves Mark…well I think he still does…but he doesn't have to hate him because you do."

"So the fact that Mark has hurt both of our moms means nothing to you," Cooper spat out, trying to get in Connor's face now but being held back by Julie. "The fact that he's hurt me and you-"

"I don't like Mark but I'm not going to hate Daddy just because of him. Maybe if you weren't such a poopy head-"

"The only reason you're defending Dad is because he promised to take you to set things on fire," Cooper growled. "You wouldn't give a shit about what I was saying otherwise. You're so fucking stupid and self absorbed-" The sentence went unfinished because Connor lunged at him. Julie quickly put herself in between them but Connor mowed her over so he could tackle Cooper on to the couch.

"STOP!" Mindy screamed at the top of her lungs while Amber jumped out of the way and Thorn and Scarlett started crying out of fright. "STOP IT! NO NO NO!"

"MEAN!" Connor yelled, pummeling Cooper with his fists as hard as he could. "MEAN MEAN MEAN!"

"Connor stop!" Mindy ordered, grabbing the younger man by the back of the shirt and using every ounce of strength she had to rip him off of Cooper.

"You two are being crazy," Julie said as she tried to hold back Cooper.

Connor just growled and wrenched himself out of Mindy's grasp, nearly knocking her over in the process. That set Cooper off and he nearly elbowed poor Julie in the face to throttle his brother.

"BOYS! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Both Cooper and Connor froze. James had come back inside and he did not look happy. Cooper almost snapped at him but for reasons he couldn't really understand, he stopped himself just in time.

"He started it!" Connor claimed.

"I don't care who started it," James said with a shake of his head. "I want you to take Snoopy and go upstairs."

"But-"

"Now Connor. I'll talk to you after I talk to Cooper."

Cooper sighed loudly and shook his head. "Oh joy. This is gonna be loads of fun."


	88. Chapter 88

**Debwood-1999**: Connor may not know a lot, but he does know Cooper. There's no denying that. And letting go really is the best option for James at the moment. I think he does realize that deep down, he just has to completely come to terms with it. **DarkMage6**: It's definitely time for Daddy to lay down the law and it's going to be interesting, to say the least. **NeroAnne**: Cotton's a good listener *nods* I agree with Julie's awesomeness. If I ever get an assistant one day, I want them to be like her. Fights between Cooper and Connor are always fun, although in the past they've had much dirtier and kinkier outcomes lol. And yeah, things are going to get harsh. Cooper is pissed and James has had about enough of the attitude…it'll be fun. **EternalxInsanity**: It's easy for everyone else to tell Cooper to get over shit because we don't like to bottle shit up and hold on to it for decades at a time. Cooper's got that whole thing going for him and he does need to let it go a lot of his stuff because it's making him miserable. And if you're looking for Joie, read The Ties That Bind. I have all that set back when Cooper was a teenager and Joie was still alive. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: It is nice to see Connor take a stand for himself every once in awhile and actually know what he's talking about. And while there are some similarities between Cooper and Mark, neither one will ever ever admit to them. They're too stubborn for that.

…

"Amber Rose…" Mindy's high-pitched Canadian accent actually deepened maternally as she started at the sullen five-year-old, "scram."

"Yes, Mommy" Amber gave Cooper's hand one last squeeze before heading for the basement to play Wii or something. Mindy looked to the twins and Tryg next.

"You too" she said sternly to the other three, and they began to leave when Thorn placed a hand on Oxa's back and glared at Chelsea still in Mindy's arm.

"Why does SHE get to stay?" Thorn asked with a stamp of her foot, which internally snapped something inside Mindy so James wrapped an arm around Mindy's waist god forbid she did something she'd later regret and spoke in her place.

"'She' has a name and I want you to apologize to Chelsea right now" he looked Thorn right in the eye, and the young girl scowled and stared at Chelsea like she was poison.

"Why?" her ice-blue eyes narrowed at James, "She doesn't know anyway! She was born stupid!"

"Thorn!" he shouted at her once he felt Mindy's spine snap at that comment, actually shivering and shaking her head in denial that it came from Thorn's mouth as the little girls and Tryg disappeared up the main stairs.

"I'll…" Julie decided it was time to take her leave, motioning up the stairs towards where Thorn and Scarlett's room was, and James gave her a nod. There was an extent where Cooper was right. At the end of the day she was a friend, not family. The rightful ones to deal with this were James and Mindy, who stood beside the other as a unit and made Cooper feel small. Julie knew she would make much better use if she went upstairs and corrected Thorn's behavior accordingly. From what she knew of that child she was a complete sweetheart; Scarlett was the melodramatic one always pretending to be dead or sick to get attention. It was just so out-of-character for Thorn, though tensions were high perhaps the kid felt snubbed.

"So what…?" Cooper looked to both James and Mindy bitterly, "Is this an interrogation or good cop-bad cop?" Displeased with that answer, James narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Actually it's a 'what has gotten into you'" James answered sternly, "First you tell me, the man who RAISED YOU when you weren't even my responsibility, that our relationship is done and now you go after your own brother?"

"He nearly clobbered Mom, Dad! If you were actually around instead of sulking maybe you would-"

"He didn't mean it, honey" Mindy gently defended Connor when Cooper shook his head and pointed at her.

"No, not you too! Don't you talk like them" Cooper meant James and Julie, "Because I know you're not! You know you don't deserve that you have to-"

"Honey…" again she pled before he started something ugly, "I know he did not want to hurt me, and he didn't" she quickly nodded while holding James's arm and Chelsea for her life, "I'm really fine…but I don't want you to fight with him, he's your brother, baby…"

"No!" shaking his head he barred his teeth at James, "YOU know what he threw at me, Mom! You know DAMN well-"

"You drop that tone right now with her before I make you!" James hissed while glaring at Cooper, who shot him a hateful look and shook his head in dismay that Mindy was on James's side.

"You take Mom away from me too?" he yelled at James, "The ONE FUCKING PERSON that understands me you make side with you!"

"And I still understand you, sweetie" Mindy nodded, but then gulped and glanced at James, "but you have to understand why I'm standing next to Daddy right now."

"Because you don't want him to fucking leave again, I get it Mom!" he nodded though Mindy looked quick scandalized, "I'd be fucking terrified too being Dad thinks its totally cool to just get up and leave whenever the fuck Mark has a hangnail!" James went to speak when Cooper kept on gunning for him, "You're fucking out there sulking because you got caught being a complete dick!"

"Cooper!" Mindy's voice rose a tad and she shook her head.

"I was giving you SPACE to think!" James replied quickly, "Little did I realize what a spiteful little bastard I've raised who feels the need to fucking crucify me for my every fucking mistake-"

"Jamie" Mindy tried to interject but he didn't listen.

"No no, Baby Doll I'm not finished yet…" he refocused on Cooper and scowled, "Meanwhile you hold a lifetime of shit against anyone who does as much as glance at you the wrong way without even intending to do so! You think THAT'S something to be proud of?"

"Like humanity has done me any fucking favors…" Cooper scoffed when James lowered his voice and responded.

"That's because you won't let anyone in to prove you wrong"

"I did" he nodded defiantly while looking at Mindy, "And there you have her wrapped around your fucking finger at your very mercy whenever you decide to go pay that backstabbing fucker another visit."

"No, Cooper you are wrong" Mindy's bright blue eyes softened and she frowned, "What kind of mommy would I be if I never agreed with Daddy? We love you, honey"

"I know you do" he nodded before glaring at James, "He on the other hand-"

"Again" Mindy repeated what James had said to Thorn, "'He' has a name and he is your father"

"He's got a funny way of showing it" Cooper scowled when James ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"And I've apologized to the point that I can barely fucking SPEAK, Cooper! I'm a man I fuck up! I'm not a fucking god! There were times that I didn't want to forgive you either, but I did!"

"Why bother?" Cooper spat, "You're just going to turn my mistakes against me anyway"

"And when have I done that?" James asked loudly, "WHEN have I done that to you?"

Cooper swallowed hard and dropped his eyes to the floor meekly. "Connor-"

"I'm not Connor. Connor and I are two entirely different people. We both love you dearly-"

"Yet you've got that fucking hack who doesn't know a god damn THING about this family talking to me for you, right?"

"You take that back immediately" James's voice dropped to the point that Mindy moved a hand to his abs to keep him from charging at Cooper. "She's my friend-"

"So that gives her say in this family? That gives her more pull than me because she wants me to make amends with Calaway? Hell no! Fuck that!" Cooper shouted at James, "Mom comes and talks to me I want to talk to Mom ALONE, you got that? I don't want HER ass getting all involved when she's never lived with us and doesn't know SHIT! She's like your little ventriloquist doll who says everything you want and-"

"I never told her to say a thing to you" James shook his head, "Julie came in here on her own intuition to help Baby Doll"

"Because I'm totally sure Mom wanted the assistance!"

"She saided things I did not know how to say…" Mindy nodded weakly, which set Cooper off even more.

"Like what? How he's a fucking bitch for Calaway because he can't get over something that happened a million years ago?"

"And what would that be?" James knew where he was going, but prayed that Cooper didn't go that far. Cooper held no restraints though, which made Mindy internally cringe and actually dig her nails into James's arm to keep him from charging. She knew what was coming before James did.

"You needed Calaway to get through Caroline" he said her name and everything, Mindy's grip intensified on James tenfold, "and great! He did it! But she's been dead twenty-fucking-eight years now you don't need Mark anymore! FUCK that psycho-babble-bullshit Julie keeps throwing around the bitch is DEAD and it's time you moved the fuck on! Mark doesn't give a fuck about YOU anymore why can't you just move the fuck on and do the same?" Much to Mindy's shock, James didn't charge. Instead he placed a hand over hers and gave Cooper a blank, unreadable stare.

"Jamie…" Mindy swallowed hard to try and break him out of the trance, but no such luck.

"You want to talk about not getting over shit?" James nodded at Cooper absently, which scared the fuck out of Mindy, "You really want to go there with not getting over things that happened in the past?" Cooper didn't answer. "You scorn every woman you meet because of what happened to your mother, you scorn Mark for not being there as a father should have yet…" he stiffened, "you also hate him for being your father in the first place! Which is it, Cooper?"

"Jamie!" it was getting grimy and she couldn't tolerate it any longer, but again her objection was denied.

"It's alright Mom" Cooper nodded while obviously holding much back that he wanted to say to James, "This is what he does. He's fucking excellent at it. That's why Calaway was so eager to still be with him after forty years of dealing with his bullshit-"

"You know, for someone that hates his guts" he was going there, "you're far more like Mark than you know"

"Say it again and-"

"And WHAT? What will you do to me, Cooper? I keep a roof over your head, I do fucking everything for you! I didn't have to raise you; I'M NOT YOUR FATHER! Did you ever think that maybe by keeping Mark around I was helping you two find peace? I raised you, but I didn't have to! Technically I shouldn't have, especially if I knew what an ungrateful little brat you've become!"

"I will NEVER forgive that decrepit mother fucker for-"

"Yet you'll make me suffer for raising you, right? That's SO much better!"

"SHUT UP, alright? You don't know SHIT you've always fucking had someone to go to for all your shit! I get abandoned by that fucker and I'm all by myself! I've always been by myself!"

"But it doesn't have to BE that way, Cooper! You keep fucking records of everyone in that angsty little head of yours because you're so fucking miserable! You know, now that we're going there…maybe of Joie were still alive-"

"JAMES!" judging by how Cooper's face had gotten before though she knew nothing about him; she watched Cooper storm out of the room wordlessly with a shake of the head. Immediately James stopped and shook his head while hugging her with one arm.

"No…" he shook his head and watched Cooper leave to god knows where, "Let him go sulk for the next seven hours as he wallows in it"

"Jamie…" frowning and shaking her head, Mindy moved in front of him as he coldly stared in the darkness that Cooper had left and placed one of her hands on his abs while tilting her head all the way back to look him in the eye.

"He knows what I'm talking about" James said shortly, running a hand through Mindy's hair and holding her and Chelsea against him, "I'm sick of his bullshit. No one's put that kid in his place and it's about time he learned it." Mindy nodded along, but then shook her head.

"If you wanted him to be nice to you, that was not the way to do it"

"Honestly, Baby Doll…" he sighed while looking out the window, "let him do what he wants. I'm here when he decides to be an adult and act like my son"

"He loves you, Jamie" she hugged him with one arm, so he removed Chelsea so both her arms could wrap around him, "He loves you more than you know."

"And I love him too" he said while kissing Chelsea on the cheek and Mindy atop her head, "doesn't mean I get him."

"You do not 'get' me either-"

"But you allow me to try to" he rubbed her back and sat on a couch so she could sit in his lap and kiss him, "that's the difference between you and him."

"You think he's mad at me?" she gulped and snuggled against his chest, which made his brow furrow and he shook his head.

"He'd sooner peel the skin off his eyeballs then get angry at you." She nodded along for a moment, but then took his hand in hers and frowned.

"Are you angry with me?"

"I've never been angry with you" he tilted her chin back and smiled gently, "I'll never be." Curling her lips in and smiling thinly at that answer, she moved an arm around the back of his neck and brought his head down to kiss him, and it wasn't just a peck. She wanted him to know she loved him as politely as she could without being prudish. A hand of his sat on her neck and the other gripped her hair as the kiss deepened significantly. She would have stripped and made love to him right there (and she wanted to), but thoughts of Cooper made her break the kiss and he didn't seem to like the idea of stopping. His mouth had found her throat and she ran her hands over his hair to keep it all in place before speaking gently.

"Elizabeth wants cupcakes" Mindy nodded while wrapping his back closer, and he grinned against her neck before nipping her collarbone and placing a hand over her little baby bump.

"Does she?"

"Mhm" Mindy nodded and planted a big wet kiss on him before standing much to his confusion, "After I talk to Cooper for a little bit Elizabeth wants cupcakes."

"And we wouldn't want to deprive her…" he smirked fondly as she shook her head daintily, "I still have a crush on you." Immediately Mindy giggled and leaned over him, pinning both arms beside his broad shoulders and singing sweetly.

"_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do?'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay!" _she laughed nasally before knocking her face against his and kissing him deeply.

…

Cooper was lying in bed with his iPod on when a little shadow in the doorway caught his attention, drowning out every last bit of anger and contempt he felt for James and life in general once the silhouette was made out to be Mindy.

"Mom?" at first his breath was caught in his throat he was so relieved, but in fear of James being right behind her his gaze drifted back towards the doorway.

"Hi, baby" she smiled weakly before closing the door behind her and hesitating stepping closer, which confused him. The plugs went out of his ears and he stared at her haplessly. "Can I…?"

"Here" he tapped the bed beside him and tentatively Mindy crawled right under the covers beside him, hugging him around the chest tight and kissing his cheek, which had been tear-stained and worried her. "Do you still hate me?" he croaked after several minutes of staring into the darkness, and once she didn't answer he elaborated, "After siding with Dad like that-"

"Cooper…" she snuggled against him and rested her face in the crook of his neck, smiling weakly as one of his arms held her close, "I am…" that died in her throat, "It's great…" one more time, "You're my best friend, baby…" she nodded against his skin to reassure him, trembling as he answered with a shaky nod, "You are, and it's fricken amazing that we're the same age and best friends and we think alike about everything…" she frowned and now took a deep breath, "but I also have to be your mommy. At the end of the day Daddy and I are in charge of you all, and we love you SO much, we really do…" his lack-of-answer could be either great or terrible, "but I can't take your side all the time as a parent. As your friend, yes, you and I are the best" she shrugged with a low chuckle, "pair of people in the fricken world…but I can't always be your friend. I have to be your mommy too, and its hard" she nodded, "I wanna be on your side all the time, but when Daddy's involved he and I have to be on the same page. It's part of being a parent"

"He didn't seem to get that shit" he snapped, "Full-fucking attack on me" he looked her in the eye with clouded eyes, "YOU heard what he said! Did you-"

"You were not much nicer, baby" she shook her head and kissed one of his hands, "He didn't mean to snap, you know that. He's human, he makes mistakes"

"Yet he's excused for not owning up to them, right?"

"No" Mindy shook her head and pet his hair reverently; "I told him he went too far. He knows."

"Then why hasn't he come up and-"

"You're a big boy" she nodded and cuddled him while kissing his hair, "You said some horrible things about she-bitch and Daddy in general when they're not all true."

"No. Dad fucked up. He owes us all-"

"You're such an angry boy" she frowned and kissed his cheek harder, "and it kills me when you are always unhappy. You just" she sniffled and wiped her eyes, "bottle everything up inside you, and it's not healthy"

"Coming from YOU…" his eyebrows raised and she nodded with great confidence.

"Yes. Exactly like me…" smiling weakly and helping him adjust his position so his head rested against hers and he hugged her close, she nodded, "We're so alike" she smiled and ran a hand along his face, "that's why we're best friends. And as your best friend" she smiled a bit wider, "I tell you everything about me; I bet you know me better than Jamie does!" she giggled as he nodded and rubbed one of her upper arms, "But I am here for you too. Instead of" she pouted her lips, "keepin' all that shit in the vault" he chuckled as much as he didn't want to at that, "You can talk to me, you know I'm good for not tellin' anyone. We and Daddy are totally different; Daddy likes to yell and say whatever he's thinkin' while you and I say nothing but get very mad. I hate Mark too" she nodded while touching his chin, "I do. I might hate him as much as you, maybe more…but" there's always a 'but', "We both know how Daddy sometimes feels about him, and it makes him do stupid things. Hell," she shrugged, "he does it for everyone! I'm goin' out with him at fricken midnight to get cupcakes because I want them!" she giggled before exhaling and resting her head on him, "He's a good person, he does lots of crazy things, but that's why we love him. And he loves us…" she nodded surely while hugging him tight, "Mark was very mean to him and now he is trying to get over it with us. He knows we love him more than anything and we will never leave him…" she frowned, "but when you said what you did it made him sad so he threw mean things at you-"

"But Connor"

"I'ma talk to Connor about saying mean things to you, but you gotta keep yourself in-check too, Mister" she poked his nose and raised both eyebrows maternally, "If you need to get mad at someone you come to me from now on, you know I'm good for it I'm always pissed at someone." He had to laugh. "Mark is a stupid no-good son of a bitch, but we'll keep an eye out and make sure he doesn't do something to Daddy or us. I mean" she shrugged, "He coulda married Mark in a couple states or" she shrugged, "had a civil union in others…but even before Mark was mean he asked ME to marry him. It surprised me too"

"He loves you, I told you that" Cooper said quickly, "He's a son of a bitch, but he loves you."

"I don't want you and Daddy not to be talking at the wedding" she frowned, "You know how hard you and I have been working with those stupid wedding planners the past month or so…you're gonna be his best man you have to be talking."

"Not until he apologizes"

"Ugh" she grunted for a moment before looking him in the eye, "for what? I'll make him apologize for anything, speak now or forever hold your grudge."

"Mom!" he laughed and whacked her arm before becoming stern once again, "The whole Mark shit for one…"

"You're not like him" she cooed while kissing his hair repeatedly, "I know Mark very fucking well. You're spiteful like him…but that's it. Otherwise Mark's just a washed up has-been who can't control his dick"

"Amen."

"But what would ya REALLY like him to say sorry for?" she read the look on his face and frowned, "Who was Joie?" He cringed so her lips moved to his temple and gentle fingers brushed the hair out of his face, "Its safe…" she whispered gently while moving so she leaned over him, "It helps, I know you don't wanna talk but please, sweetie trust me. It doesn't leave this room you'll never talk about it again, who was Joie?" He made a cross between a sharp inhale and a whimper, which encouraged her little fingers to pet his face more, "He meant a lot to you, didn't he?" He looked her in the eye for a long minute before reaching to touch her face.

"He was for me what Dad is for you" he watched her face fall and he leaned up and kissed her temple, "Only I don't get your ending."

"Oh, baby…" shaking her head and petting his face with more pressure she dropped her body on his chest and snuggled under his chin, "I'm so sorry…" he said nothing, which made her swallow hard and keep going, "but I am sure he would want you to be HAPPY, wouldn't he?" she propped on her elbows and continued the face-petting, "He would not want to see you like this, he wants to see you happy just like your real mommy doe-" both his arms wrapped around her and he sat up so his nose nestled into her hair.

"I am happy…" he said hoarsely, "and I owe that to you. I think of something happening to you" he gulped, "and it fucking terrifies me so I get crazy. Connor shoved you by accident, and Dad dicked you out without meaning it, and all I thought was that I was gonna lose you…" he took a deep breath and breathed harshly through his nose, "Just like Mom…just like Joie…don't leave me, okay?"

"Like I have better places to go…?" she raised an eyebrow and curled her lips in tight not to laugh, which turned into a warm grin and she kissed his forehead, "Never."

"Baby Doll!" James called lowly from down the hall, but the footsteps became closer and he knocked twice before opening to see Cooper cradling Mindy like a little doll, "Baby Doll, are we going?"

"Mhm" Mindy nodded before giving Cooper a wink and a kiss to the cheek, "Hunting and cupcakes?" she asked James gaily while bouncing off the bed and taking his hand.

"Hunting and cupcakes" he repeated with a nod and moved a hand over the small of her back, giving her a kiss on the lips before she turned and smiled at Cooper.

"We'll be back later baby, alright?"

"Have fun" he nodded to them before calling, "Be careful, Dad." James stopped in the doorway with Mindy in hand and gave him a nod. "Mommy likes red velvet the best don't let her convince you otherwise."

"I think she can speak for herself" he shook his head with a snort before ripping Mindy under his arm and giving her another rough kiss, "Call me if you need anything." Out they went, and Cooper actually went to one of his windows since he could hear Mindy laughing all the way out the door, and watched with a smile as she not only was lifted like a little princess into the passenger seat but kissed until she accidentally palmed the horn and made James hit his head on the ceiling from fright.


	89. Chapter 89

**Debwood-1999**: Yes it is. I've only listened to the song maybe a couple of times at the most but yeah, that's who its by. I agree that Mindy is a good mom despite her issues; she's very maternal naturally so kids really do just adore her. As for Mark, we will be hearing from him again eventually. It's just a matter of time. **EternalxInsanity**: *puts this up* How's that for asap? **Menaji**: Yeah Thorn just had a nasty moment there (she's four, those happen from time to time). She really didn't get just how mean and stuff all that sounded. Julie will talk to her though. She's good like that. **NeroAnne**: Their relationship definitely is amazing and I love it for that. Mindy does have quite the effect on people, that's for sure. And cupcakes and hunting is a combination that you can't go wrong with. It's got cupcakes for fuck's sake. That's a win all in itself. **BellaHickenbottom**: There was definitely some cause to worry. Cooper and James know exactly where to hit their low blows, which guarantees ugliness. **FortheLoveofWrestling:** Once some apologies are said and once Cooper is done brooding and James gets a couple kills in all should be better between the two of them. It's not like they want to be fighting with each other. It all just got completely out of hand and they really delivered some unnecessary lowblows.

…

James glanced down at the piece of paper that had the prosecutor's and the judge's addresses written down on them before turning his attention back to the road. He had found the addresses in the phone book when Mindy had been talking to Cooper and while he knew that he was taking a bit of a risk by planning a home attack, but it was something that he wanted to give a shot at. Both men lived in rather suburban areas, which meant that their neighbors were going to be families who were more than likely going to be in bed at this time a night. All he and Baby Doll had to do was get in, kill the bastards for touching her and then get back out. Simple, direct and to the point.

"Is your head still sore Jamie?" Mindy asked as she placed one of her hands on his thigh. She hadn't asked him any questions about who they were hunting. Apparently whoever he wanted to kill was just fine with her.

"A little bit," he confessed. He really had hit it hard earlier. It was kind of embarrassing that he had gotten startled so easily, but given how distracting Mindy's kisses were, he could easily blame them and feel a tad bit better about himself.

Mindy gave him a sympathetic look and gave his thigh a firm squeeze. "Maybe I should kiss it and make it all better," she suggested. It was obvious by her tone that kissing his boo boo wasn't the only thing on her mind, and that was something he had absolutely no problem with.

"I think you should," he told her as he pulled into an empty parking lot. "I may have suffered serious injuries. Who knows, maybe I'll wake up one morning and think I'm someone else cuz I've got some kind of amnesia."

"We can't have that," Mindy said with a shake of her head. "I love you as you." She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed on to his lap. "I don't want you to be anyone else. Understand?"

"Completely." He put his head down and rested his face against her chest as she checked the top of his head. "What's the verdict doctor? Do I have a boo-boo or not?"

"I don't know. I have to keep looking." Mindy examined his head carefully, kissing every inch of it very very gently. James waited as patiently as he could, but he finally couldn't take it any more. He moved her back and looked up so he could capture her lips into a kiss. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly, kissing him back as fast and as passionately as she could. He let his hands wonder over the top of her clothes for a little bit before pushing her dress up and moving her panties to the side with his fingers.

"You can rip them off," she told him as she worked on freeing him from the confines of his jeans. "I don't mind."

"I do though," he told her. He kissed her neck and chest while shaking his head. "You think I want anyone even suspecting that you aren't wearing panties under this dress? It'll get them all hot and bothered and then I'll have to kill them for their dirty thoughts." He thrusted upwards and entered her tight, wet heat, groaning loudly as he did so. "God damn Baby Doll…"

Mindy placed both hands on either side of his face and kissed him firmly as she began to ride him, not wasting any time in adjusting to his size. He grabbed on to her hips and guided them along, kissing her as hard as he could. He wasn't about to make her slow down now. He was too far gone for that.

"Jamie," she gasped, bucking her hips wildly as moved one of his hands down between her legs and began rubbing her clit as fast as he could. "Jamie!" She dug her nails into his shirt and just about ripped it as her orgasm overtook her. He felt her walls tighten around him and he lost control, groaning her name and burying his face in the crook of her neck as he came.

"I love you," she told him, planting little kisses all over his face.

"I love you too," he replied, giving her a big kiss on the cheek. "Feel better?"

"Much." She kissed him again before climbing off his lap and smoothing down her dress. "Hunting and cupcakes now?"

"Yes," he replied. "Hunting and cupcakes, here we come."

…

"It's not fair," Thorn sniffled as she hugged Oxa. "Chelsea always gets to be with Mommy and Daddy. She don't even know what's going on-"

"She's the baby sweetheart," Julie said gently. She gently stroked the young girl's hair, shaking her head very slightly. "Mommies and Daddies tend to hold the babies a lot. It doesn't mean they don't love you any less."

Thorn sniffled and just hugged Oxa even more tightly. "When's Daddy coming home? I want him back now."

"He and your mommy went out for a little bit," Julie explained. "They had to go and spend some alone time together. They'll be back as soon as they're done."

Thorn made an angry face. "Cooper scared them away didn't he?"

"No-"

"Why wasn't Cooper happy that Daddy came home?" Scarlett asked. "Doesn't he love him anymore?"

"Cooper loves your daddy very much," Julie assured her. "Cooper just gets angry sometimes and-"

"I don't think Cooper likes you anymore," Tryg said wisely. "He was talking very mean to you."

Julie just sighed at that. She didn't even know what to say. Cooper was a complicated person and she couldn't even pretend to understand what was going on inside of his head. "I'll talk to Cooper later," she said, deciding that she wanted to wait until she was sure that he was completely calm before even approaching him. "Why don't-Tryg, put those down!"

Tryg's eyes widened as he was caught trying to cut a piece of Scarlett's hair off with a pair of safety scissors. "I wasn't doing nothing!" he claimed, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Scarlett let out a loud whine and quickly hid behind Julie. "Leave my hair alone!" she shrieked at Tryg. "Stay away from me!"

"Tryg is always bad," Thorn said, acting like she was whispering but actually saying it really loud. "But he's got Mommy thinking that he's a good boy."

"That's because I am a good boy," Tryg said defiantly. "I'm a good good good good boy!"

"You are not!" Thorn and Scarlett said at the same time.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Julie winced and shook her head. "Why don't we watch a movie?" she suggested.

"I want to pick it!" Thorn declared.

"No I want to!" Scarlett protested.

"I should get to pick!" Try said with a stomp of his foot.

Julie sighed and closed her eyes. _Kids…_

…

Cooper had his I-Pod blasting as loud as he could stand it as he stared up at the ceiling, lost in his own little world. Mindy's words about not keeping shit bottled up and Joie wanting him to find happiness were ringing in his ears. She had made it all sound so simple and easy but he knew himself well enough to know that it wasn't easy at all. He had been angry for such a long time that he really didn't know how to be anything else. Watching his mother waste away and die right in front of his eyes had fucked him up mentally and emotionally and having the one person he had ever fallen in love with violently ripped away from him had pretty much fucked him up for good. He had tried to get over all of it but it never worked. He stayed angry and in pain and he wasn't sure that he could ever change.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He believed in his heart that he was justified for everything he had ever said about Mark and he didn't want to apologize for any of it. He wasn't wrong and he wasn't going to pretend like he was. He could man up and apologize for lashing out at James but he would never apologize for speaking his mind about Mark. He'd sooner die and rot in hell than do that.

Someone touched his shoulder, causing him to let out a scream and almost jump right out of his skin. "What in the hell?" he said as he ripped his earphones out of his ear.

"I'm sorry," Amber apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Connor let out a high pitched giggle. "You screamed like a girl Coopy."

Cooper's eyes narrowed at his younger brother. "What is he doing in here?" he asked unhappily.

Amber gave Connor a stern look. "Tell him."

Connor sighed and shuffled from foot to foot. "I'm sorry Coopy," he said, actually sounding like he meant it. Whether he did or not was up for debate but Cooper wasn't going to do that at the moment. He had to make one thing perfectly clear and he had to make it clear right at that moment so that it was never brought up again.

"If you ever-and I mean EVER- put your hands on Mom or throw Mom and Joie in my face ever again, I will get my hands on you and I will make you pay. Understand?"

Connor nodded, although whether the words really sunk in was questionable.

Amber looked back and forth between the two brothers before hesitantly asking the question that was on her mind. "Who's Joie?"

"Coopy's first real boyfriend," Connor informed her. "He was a…a…what's the word Cooper?"

"Transvestite," Cooper answered. "But that's not even-"

"What's a transvestite?" Amber asked.

"A boy who dresses up in girls clothes," Connor answered. "He wore wigs too. It's why his daddy didn't love him. He thought he was bad because he liked girly things."

Cooper looked down, his jaw set tightly and his hands shaking slightly. He hated even thinking about the subject because he knew that he could have prevented his loss in the first place. Joie's dad had been an abusive asshole who should have been killed long before he was, but Cooper hadn't done it because Joie had begged him not to. If he hadn't listened though, Joie wouldn't have died the way he did. Beaten…raped…dragged from a back of a truck by Mr. Rosenberg and his drunk friends while Cooper was being forced to try to bond with Mark and unaware of what was happening to the only person he had ever fallen in loved with.

"Oh no, Cooper don't cry," Amber said, quickly getting on the bed and wrapping her arms around him. "Please don't cry."

"Yeah Coopy, don't cry." Now Connor was joining in on the hugging. "We don't want you to cry."

"I'm not crying," Cooper denied as he wiped his eyes. "I'm not. I have no idea what either of you are talking about."

Amber and Connor exchanged looks before jumping on Cooper and tickling him mercilessly. "Tickle tickle!" Connor shouted gleefully. "Tickle tickle! Tickle tickle!"

"No!" Cooper shouted, desperately trying to get away but unable to do so. "No no no!" He tried to push them off but they wouldn't stop. "Stop it! This isn't funny! I'll kill you both I swear!"

"No you won't," Amber said. "You're laughing."

"Not…the point…" Cooper reluctantly howled with laughter until they finally stopped. "You bastards are evil."

"Yeah but you're smiling," Amber pointed out. She kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him again. "You should smile more."

"Yeah," Connor agreed. He got out his knife and held it up threateningly. "Let's put a smile-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Cooper warned him as Amber buried her face into his shoulder.

Connor just cackled and then ran out of the room.

Cooper shook his head in exasperation. "Amber…just so you know…he is the poster child of the consequences incest can have. Learn from it and carry the knowledge with you always."

"Okay," Amber said. "I'll do that."

…

The judge lived in a small little house on the corner of his block with neighbors that didn't seem to be home. James and Mindy were easily able to slip in through the back door and get into his bedroom, where James stabbed him while he was sleeping in bed, making sure the last thing he ever woke up to was his untimely death. When that was done they set the house on fire and then drove away, going straight to the prosecutor's house. "The pig is gonna die for touching you Baby Doll," he vowed. He grabbed her hand and gave it a big kiss. "You hear me?"

She nodded. "He's going to die," she repeated. "This is very romantic Jamie."

"Thanks. I thought so myself." He drove around the block a couple of times to scope the place out, noticing that there was only a faint light could be seen from one of the upstairs windows. His guess was that the mother fucker was in his bedroom watching TV. "Here we go," he muttered under his breath. He parked the car a safe distance away before grabbing the tire iron out of the backseat and then getting out of the car and carrying Mindy all the way to the house like a princess.

"You're good at that," Mindy said as she watched him pick the lock on the back door. "Who taughted you to do that?"

"Nobody really taught me it," he answered. "Mark and I just kind of learned how to do it." He got the door opened and they quietly crept into the house. They could hear the very faint sounds of a late night talk show coming from upstairs, which made James shake his head in disgust. He had never been one to enjoy any kind of late night talk show besides from Chelsea Lately. He found most of the hosts unfunny and complete retards.

"I want to do it," Mindy whispered as they crept up the stairs. "I want to kill him."

James smiled at that. "What my Baby Doll wants…" He handed her his knife and about took another step when the bedroom door opened and out came his prosecutor, waddling out in a way that seemed to be way too much like the way Joseph had always walked. The man was too busy heading to the bathroom to even notice them and James took advantage of that by leaping out and cracking the tire iron across his head. Reuben went down like a tongue of bricks, a large gash opening on the side of his head and his body twitching uncontrollably. "Hiya fuck face," James growled as he turned the man over on his back and held him down. "You remember me don't you?" He chuckled evilly and looked up at Mindy. "Go for it Baby Doll."

Reuben tried to either speak or scream (James wasn't sure which) but Mindy brought the knife down directly into his neck, getting coated with his blood when it spurted out of his neck. James howled with laughter and Mindy just grinned sadistically before yanking the knife back out and repeating the stabbing process until she literally had no more strength left in her arms.


	90. Chapter 90

**DarkMage6****: **It's okay. Vermi and I can both understand sucky internets *nods* And I agree that Cooper does need someone new. It would do him a world of good.** Debwood-1999**: *drools over cupcakes* Those sound yummy. *drools some more* Tryg definitely has some similarities to Glen and its not gone unnoticed. But he's got James now and he's going to believe that James has always been his daddy so he should be just fine. And I think that Jeff does remind Cooper of Joie in a way. I don't think he really realizes it though or if he does, he doesn't really talk about it. **EternalxInsanity**: You're welcome. And hey, no need to threaten with fire. You know we're good for updates. **NeroAnne**: *giggles* Yay! We're glad you enjoyed it *hugs*

…

James's car was parked in the driveway at Mindy's house but neither of them had yet left the car to go inside. He had turned all the lights off and shut the engine only to the point that Mindy could play whatever crazy music she wanted, and for some reason today she was in the mood for a Cher marathon. Why Cher of all artists he'd never know, but apparently Mindy was a huge fan. He personally thought Cher was more his generation than hers, yet according to Mindy everything that woman touched was simply 'fantastic'. He had bought her a huge crate full of cupcakes mostly of the red velvet variety with cream cheese icing as Cooper had insisted he get for her, and she sat splayed over his lap with her head on his shoulder simply eating and talking about a prank both Seether and Korn had played on her during the last show of their tour a few years back.

"So like" she giggled loudly and squeezed one of his hands while taking a bite of her cupcake, "I sit down to play 'I Am Only One', which was like, the hit of all hits of slow emotional piano ballads in the universe" her lips pouted, "I've played it so much I fucking hate it now, but anyway" she snuggled into him harder so he gripped her body firmer in his lap, "I start singing when the audience starts fuckin' roaring in hysterics and I'm like, 'what the fuck' and I turn and see fuckin' Shaun and the rest of the band dressed all the fuck up in my stage costumes performing Swan Lake" he figured that was a ballet number, "on the stage and I start fuckin' DYING" she giggled at the memory before raising her eyebrows and reaching to grab a cupcake to hand-feed him, "and then I turn and see Jonathan Davis and the rest of Korn sitting on my piano making fun of every word of the song…" she sighed and shook her head, "awful."

"I'm" he ate the cupcake out of her hand and licked her fingers clean, making her laugh loudly and lean up to kiss him right after he swallowed, "sure you got them back somehow"

"OH did we get them back!" she nodded with curled lips and started petting his face, "Next year we had HUGE cannons" she started talking with her hands, only she had a cupcake in one of her hands, "of confetti and just-POOF!" she acted out getting exploded with confetti, "came out in full Batman and villain costumes and had a whole fucking fight scene with dialogue and everything during their last songs. I then performed later that night in a Batman suit and they all came out and had a scene after the show"

"And I'm not surprised by any of that…" he chuckled quietly and shook his head, kissing the top of her head and smiling, "How old were you for that?"

"Uhmm…" curling her lips she shrugged, "Twenty-three? I was a baby."

"You're still a baby" he clamped a hand in her hair and kissed her forehead, "My Baby Doll." She grinned and gave him another kiss before getting an epiphany and tapping his chest lightly with the heel of her hand.

"Wedding!" her eyes widened until she realized that she'd snared his attention, "Cooper and I already sent invitations a couple weeks ago and shit we're tryin' to speed it up so I'm not seven hundred pounds pregnant and the wedding is next month on the 13th…that's a Saturday" she grinned and ran her hands over his hair lovingly.

"How many people did you invite?" he didn't think it would have been THAT big a deal, then again, he was dealing with Miss Stratusfear herself he should have known better.

"Three hundred and fifty" she nodded brightly, "It's gonna be a black and white wedding everybody can only wear black or white, and all the decorations and flowers and stuff will be black and white we found these AMAZING planners-"

"And you did all this without me?" he kind of felt bad that all this had gone on without him, planning a wedding was a huge ordeal he didn't want her to feel that he had no desire for input.

"Mhm!" she nodded and gave him a kiss, "It's the bride's wedding, silly! You do nothing but look cute and write your own vow because I hate religion and it's gonna be a nonreligious ceremony"

"And I have a month to do this?"

"Yes, baby!" she nodded excitedly and poked her tongue between her teeth, "Me n' Cooper thought Vegas would be awesome so we're getting married at the Hard Rock hotel-"

"Holy shit…!" this really was huge.

"Uh huh!" she nodded eagerly, "Everyone's said yes already I'm really excited!" She noticed how the weird look had formed across his face, so she frowned and pet his cheek before kissing him. "No, everyone but Mark. Sara and the kids are coming because I love my little boyfriend and miss him, but no Mark response. Cooper did not want to invite him, but I did to be nice to you."

"I love you, Baby Doll" his grip on her tightened and his lips found her temple, giving her a huge kiss there before finding her mouth and sliding a hand up her thigh underneath her panties to get her ready for once they got back in their bedroom. He wasn't in the mood for waiting tonight.

…

"Daddy! Daddy!" Thorn nearly tripped over herself once she heard the garage door close as James and Mindy entered the house holding hands (and Mindy still eating a cupcake).

"Honey…" he lifted and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek when her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, "why are you up so late?" he checked the microwave clock and frowned, "It's past one in the morning, honey!"

"I wanted to wait for you and MOMMY!" she reached out and ate the cupcake from Mindy's hand, grinning and giving her mother a kiss before tightening her hold on James's neck.

"You'll be brushing your teeth a second time I hope you know that" James said.

"Awww, MAN no!" she whined as James moved a few stray strands of hair out of her face while checking to make sure nobody else was awake. Thorn and Oxa were sitting on a barstool waiting and now Oxa was in his other arm as he brought the two upstairs. Two fingers of his managed to hook around Mindy's and he led her up that way, placing Thorn in front of the sink and watching paternally as she brushed her teeth and scurried into her room.

"I'll tuck her in" he smiled warmly at Mindy and kissed her hand before heading into the room with Thorn and Oxa to give her a kiss goodnight and tuck her under the covers before closing her door and leaving towards his and Mindy's room, but the hallway was empty which made him raise an eyebrow. "Baby Doll?" he furrowed his brow upon entering and closing the door behind him in the empty room, "Baby Doll…?"

"HI!" he was pounced on by a little sea of raven hair and kissed hard on the mouth, Mindy practically biting him she was kissing him so hard…and she was naked, which wasn't so bad at all. After a few brief moments of kissing her back he dropped her to the bed; stripping and crawling back on top to kiss her into the bed and make love to her with respect to their unborn daughter, who he had a hand placed over and a smile on his face while pushing into Mindy. Her eyes flashed down to not only watch James moving in and out of her, but how his hand gingerly sat over Elizabeth and she giggled before leaning up to kiss him passionately. Breaking the kiss only for a second, she smiled brightly and poked a finger to his nose while panting. "Wanna know what Cooper and I read in Cosmo?"

"What?" he grunted while focusing on both screwing her and kissing her neck, "Baby Doll…" he groaned impatiently, "what is it?"

"Unborn babies feel excitement during sex!" that made him pause and stare at her incredulously for a moment as she laughed while brushing a few loose pieces of hair out of his face.

"Excuse me…" he lowered her back to the bed and pulled out only for a moment so he could place kisses all over Elizabeth and once on Mindy's clit, which made her throw her head back into the mattress and moan his name, before reentering and moving his mouth back up to hers to resume.

…

"Cooper…" Julie sighed while leaning in his doorway as he stared at her blankly for a moment from the darkness, "please just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about" Cooper said stiffly, "I talked to my mom about it, it's none of your business, and no, I won't tell you what we talked about. You're not part of this family; you're my dad's assistant."

"Fine, I agree" she held up both hands and simply didn't want to be feuding with him anymore, "What happens between you and Mindy is not my business…but what happens between you and your father-"

"Again" his tone got nastier and he wrapped an arm around Amber, who was fast asleep next to him, "I talked to Mom about it, I don't want to hear shit from you. You're not Dad's shrink, you're not my shrink. Whatever you tell Mom about Dad I want you to stop and let them work their own shit out. If I hear your 'emotional dependence' speech about Mark one more time I'm going to go insane. Let Dad be in love with Mom, they're happy. I haven't seen him this way in years, she's better for him." Julie took a long breath and left Cooper to himself. At least she had tried to break through, but the kid was impossible.

…

Kelly and Tiffany were bridesmaids of Mindy's as they were her protégé, so naturally the pair came up to Los Angeles to alter Mindy's wedding gown to fit her pregnancy weight, but also to help pick out both her hairstyle and James's ring. Since Cooper and Mindy shared a hip (or so it seemed) he was walking in front with the maid of honor (Amber) in one hand, and Mindy in the other. Kelly and Tiffany walked a few steps behind the three equally as excited about the wedding as the bride, who actually dressed somewhat like Cooper today and they both wore sunglasses. It was comical to watch the two of them in deep conversation completely drowning the world out around them as they made their way towards Maggie Sottero Couture's boutique where Mindy was actually meeting with Ms. Sottero herself to alter the one-of-a-kind gown she, Amber, and Cooper had devised specifically for her. Beverly Hills was beyond obnoxious that day, cameras were up their asses but Mindy didn't need security because of Cooper. He was better than any fleet of guards.

"She tried 'talking' to me again, if that's what you'd like to call it…" Cooper whispered harshly to Mindy as they waited at a corner before crossing. Mindy went from holding his hand to also hugging his arm in pity.

"She does not get it, I know" she sighed with a shake of the head, "I like her, I do, she's sweet…"

"I don't think so, but I guess you can"

"I am being optimistic, my darling, something you need a lesson in" she said vehemently with a kiss to his hand.

"I don't want to be optimistic" he sighed while locating the beautiful gold emblem of the boutique about a block or so away. Normally Mindy hated walking but it was so beautiful out today, she couldn't help it. "She's all, 'forgive Mark' and shit, meanwhile the fucker hasn't even responded to your wedding."

"We weren't invited to his" Mindy said pointedly, "I talked to Daddy about it already and he was a little upset…" her brow furrowed and she gave his hand a squeeze, which he liked, "but then he told me he loved me and we hooked up."

"And all is right in the world" he exhaled in relief, hugged Mindy tight under an arm, and kissed the side of her head much to Kelly and Tiffany's enjoyment.

"They're so cute…" Kelly giggled while nudging Tiffany, "I'm so happy for her."

"You know she's not marrying him, but his dad, right?" Tiffany giggled while dipping her head to look the young blonde in the eye, and Kelly nodded with wide blue eyes.

"Oh, I've seen him" she sighed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "Hello, gorgeous!"

"I like him though too" the recently married Tiffany pointed to Cooper with a manicured finger on her left hand, her wedding rings sparkling in the sunlight, "He's Min's age."

"No way!" Kelly gasped and held a hand over her mouth, "I SO hope he's in the bridal party."

"He's the best man" Tiffany nodded, "He's playing maid-of-honor I think since Ambie's only five."

"That's alright" the twenty-three-year-old waved it off, "Ambs is gonna be the belle of the ball, I heard Min made her dress super fabulous."

"Have you seen Mindy's dress?" Tiffany clasped her hand while grinning once Mindy, Amber, and Cooper walked into the boutique. Kelly shook her head and inhaled quickly.

"Ooo what's it look like?"

"I can't even describe it…" Tiffany's hand went to her mouth as they walked inside and there it was on a mannequin with 'Mindy Stratus' in gold script lettering surrounding the glass case.

"Dang, girly!" Kelly gasped as Mindy and Cooper were talking with the designer on how to possibly fix it to conceal the two-month baby bump which will be expanded even further by the time of the wedding, "Min!" Mindy's attention shifted to the doorway as Kelly and Tiffany jogged towards the glass case concealing Mindy's custom dress, "That's AMAZING!"

…

"See?" Mindy frowned while Tiffany stuck nude tape on her breasts since she couldn't wear a bra with the gown, "I'll never fit anymore." It was up to her waist, and Maggie had a measuring tape out and was actually adding even more to Mindy's circumference since it would be three months at the time of the wedding.

"Don't say that" Kelly shook her head and helped Mindy hold the hip-length raven mess up, "We'll make you fit even if we have to induce labor" though she and Tiffany found that a little funny, Cooper didn't.

"I'd rather not have a deformed fetus for a little sister, thanks" he didn't realize how hard he made Mindy and Amber laugh; Mindy almost fell off the pedestal.

"I can expand the fabric, doll" Ms. Sottero told Mindy gently, "I can make it however you want, it's for you. This gown is only for you, it's one-of-a-kind"

"The press is sure lovin' it" Tiffany watched several sales associates actually putting a thick black curtain up to the windows because the cameras kept flashing inside to try and catch a glimpse of Mindy's gown.

"How would you suggest she wear her hair?" Kelly played with the lengthy raven strands a bit while Amber craned her neck to gaze at her maid-of-honor gown which was white with beautiful red accents in the bottom and around her waist while Kelly's, Tiffany's, Amy Dumas's, and Stacy Kiebler's were snow white and hanging right next to hers. Mindy and Cooper seriously weren't messing with this. Thorn and Scarlett were flower girls and Tryg was walking up with them while Chelsea was going to walk down the aisle with Mindy since she had no father of any kind to give her away. This was her first real wedding she wanted to keep with tradition. Though technically it was her second marriage, this was James's first marriage and she had been a bit of a Bridezilla with making everything go accordingly.

"Up" Ms. Sottero took one glance at Mindy's doll-like features and shook her head knowingly at Mindy's mop of hair, "It is beautiful, but the hair needs to go up to show the back."

The gown was a one-piece, corset, strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and fit with a flare skirt. The empire waist was decorated with Swarovski crystals, bugle beads, twist beads, seed beads, and sequins. The skirt front was a cutaway to reveal the gold lace beneath. The train was a beautiful cutaway taffeta to reveal a stunning gold lace which created the 'sweep train' look behind her. Not to mention the entire gown was scarlet with white and gold lace underneath the cutaway at the skirt. The gown was named the Amara Royale, for it truly was a work of art.

…

Mindy sat in Michael Canale's salon an hour or so later while he personally played around in her hair. He had it in buns, twists, braids, all sorts of crazy things which everyone looked at and simply said 'no'. Mindy loved her hair, it was part of her personality, she never put it up she hated putting it up. It simply didn't look right on her, and since he clearly could see that she was miserable with everything they'd been trying Cooper got up and approached her from behind.

"Try this, Mommy…" running his fingers gingerly through her hair, Cooper smiled gently while lifting only the top half of Mindy's hair and letting the rest trail down her back, "Curl that" he meant the hair he left behind, and leaving her part he managed to create a slight poof at the crown of her head while covering the tips of her ears and twisting her hair in a crazy knot before tying it with an elastic, "It'll be all curled and shit, but you get the gist of it."

Staring agape at Cooper's handiwork which took him about five minutes, everyone simply said, "Wow."

…

"Holy fuck…" Mindy shook her head while sitting with Cooper, Amber, and a cup of ice cream from Cold Stone Creamery while Kelly and Tiffany got smoothies since they had to watch their caloric intake. Cooper scraped some of his ice cream with a spoon before leaning against Mindy on the bench outside the parlor and smiling coyly.

"What?" he asked with narrowed eyes, trying hard to hide the grin. Mindy spooned ice cream in her mouth before shrugging.

"You and hair…" she brushed some of his back and shook her head, "I had no idea."

Taken aback by that, he smirked and spooned some ice cream into his mouth.

"I'm just chock full of hidden talent"

"Indeed" Mindy nodded with wide eyes, "You're amazing that took you what, five minutes?"

"I don't know" he shrugged and draped an arm around her shoulders, "You're very easy to dress."

"Because I'm beautiful or because you love me?"

"Both" he helped Amber into his lap and smiled at Mindy weakly, "I hope Dad likes the ring…" They had gotten him a white-gold ring to match the white-gold engagement ring on Mindy's hand.

"I wanted to get him a pink one" Mindy frowned, which made Cooper chuckle and shake his head.

"See, the sick thing is for you, Dad WOULD wear pink."

"Good" she nodded while spooning more ice cream into her mouth, "If not I'd kick his butt."

"They're very…" Kelly waved a finger in Cooper and Mindy's direction before pouting her lips with great interest, "If I didn't know any better…"

"He plays for the other team" Tiffany clarified before nodding along, "but I get what you mean, they're in love"

"But not LOVE love like…" she shrugged while clamping a hand in her long straight blonde hair, "Like, romantic without…?"

"It's very platonic" Tiffany found the word with a nod, "I mean, they are the same age…and they're really cute…but I get what you mean there's no nothing going on it's all mental."

"Yes!" Kelly nodded while taking a sip of her strawberry banana smoothie, "That's exactly what it is! They're like totally in love with their minds!"

"Do you think Dad's excited for the wedding?" Mindy leaned on Cooper's arm and took a deep breath, relieved to feel him nod.

"He's nervous as fuck, who wouldn't be? Especially since he has to write you a vow"

"I already wrote mine, how obsessed am I?"

"How? I thought you couldn't write?"

"It's in Polish. None of you ninnies will ever translate it."

"Unless…" he grinned cheekily and pulled her into a light headlock, "I go pick up a Polish dictionary-"

"And waste your time trying t' figure out what the hell I wanted to say?"

"I'm impatient"

"I'll read it to you before the wedding, jerk" she won her head back and gave him a punch to the arm, "Don't piss me off."

"Who's walking down with who?" he looked to Kelly and Tiffany and remembered there were two other women involved as well.

"Let's see…" Mindy sighed while taking his hand once more, "You're alone. Ambie's alone. Connor gets to pick whether he wants Barbie, Taryn, or Stacy…Meatball gets Amy…Code-man" she watched his eyebrow raise, "Cody Rhodes is my darling baby sweetheart shut up" Cooper laughed and shook his head at her quickly.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Say that he is CUTE and I will love you forever"

"You already love me forever"

"Not anymore" she was clearly joking, though he pretended to take offense, "Code-man picks whoever the hell he wants that Connor doesn't want…and Jeff gets the last-"

"Isn't he your ex-boyfriend?"

"He's everyone's ex-boyfriend" she raised her eyebrows and snickered, "Please..if we went of an ex-basis nobody would have Jeff anywhere he's a revolving door he swings every way. We're still very good friends" she nodded while licking the end of her spoon, "I have lots of boys that are my friends, but I stick to the stupid WWE family the most."

…

James sat on the bed later that night trying to find something to watch on TV when Mindy scurried into the room and jumped on him with a giggle, which made him shut the TV and grin as she crawled up and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"Sooo I got your ring today" she nodded while poking her tongue between her teeth, making him grin as well and peer around.

"Where is it?"

"None of your bidness, biddy" she poked his nose and shook her head, laughing as he tried to bite the finger, "I love you."

"I love" he snapped at her finger again and she laughed, "how biteable you are"

"I love that they are able to fix my wedding dress and" her mouth moved to his neck and she actually started nipping at him, which he kind of dug a lot and slid his hands down her back and over her butt, "I'm SO excited for you to see it, I hope you love it"

"I'll love it even more when it's on the bedroom floor" he nodded while gently biting her collarbone before moving to her neck and gently sucking on it. She rolled her eyes and drew a breath at his touch before kissing his hair.

"Jamie…"

"Hm?" he rested his head on her chest for a moment as she played with a finger along the bridge of his nose and frowned, "Are you gonna cry at our wedding?"

"I might…" he exhaled while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I will" she nodded while hugging him close, "I wrote my vow already I'm so excited to be with you."

"Will it be weird?" he asked before laying her on her back and pinning her arms over her head, "Taking my last name? Having the kids take my last name?"

"No" she shook her head and calmly watched him undress her before undressing himself, "but I'm tellin' you right now I have one condition to our marriage." He perked and raised both eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh really? And what's that?" he crawled over to kiss her when she flipped him onto his back and grasped his length in one of her little hands, already he was liking this condition.

"I don't care HOW we do it, or WHERE we do it, but we're having sex every day. And I mean every fucking day I don't care if you're ninety-five." He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before flipping back over, pinning her arms up once more, and driving himself inside her to the soundtrack of her soft sighs and moans. Getting a little devious grin across his face, he leaned and planted a kiss to her jaw before whispering hoarsely into her ear.

"I just might put that in my vow."


	91. Chapter 91

**Debwood-1999**: Vermi's a fashion student and she just scanned through Maggie's collection until she found a dress that screamed Mindy (she has a picture of the dress in one of the albums on her face book page). LOL Yeah, Jeff will show up in a few more chapters. He and Mindy are still good friends despite being exes so of course he gets to be in the wedding party. **BellaHickenbottom**: Of course James will put that in his vow. He's James. That's exactly the kind of stuff he likes to say. As for Mark, him showing up to ruin it does sound pretty believable at this point…unless someone chooses to do something about it. **DarkMage6**: *giggles* It does, doesn't it? Mindy is so freaking lucky. **NeroAnne: **I could never handle a 350 people wedding and James is definitely just in shock about how many there are going to be. It's what you get though when you marry a celebrity. Cooper doesn't want to realize that Julie is just trying to help because he's irrational like that *pats his head and feeds the silly boy a cracker* **EternalxInsanity**: Mindy's definitely got like the best condition to marriage ever. And Cooper would love it if that's how his rivalry with Mark ended. That would be absolutely perfect in his mind.

…

James chewed on the pen cap as he held it up to his mouth, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of him like it was the devil. He had locked himself down in the basement so he could try to write his wedding vow but so far it wasn't going very well. He didn't even know where to start besides from vowing to have sex with her every day. Just saying that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her didn't feel like enough. He wanted to get much deeper than that. Unfortunately, he didn't possess the ability to be great with words. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He knew that he was probably trying way too hard to get this done. He probably needed to just relax and let the words come naturally, but he was so determined to make it all perfect that he just couldn't do that.

"James?" Julie called out as she knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah hold on." James got out of his chair and climbed up the stairs so he could let her in. "What's the matter?"

"I need a break," Julie replied. "Lock the door behind you, will ya?"

"I was already planning to," he told her. He closed and locked the door and followed her down the stairs. "What's going on? You look pissed."

"I'm annoyed," Julie informed him. "Like more annoyed than I usually ever get." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. This was surprising to James because those were actually his. He had left them on the kitchen counter and had been too focused on making his vows to go get them.

"Take them out of my paycheck," she said as she took a cigarette out and lit it with her lighter. "I need them too fucking bad to get my own."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "What the hell has got you so worked up?"

She took a long drag of her cigarette and shook her head. "A lot of stuff. I got a phone call from my assistant-"

"You have an assistant?"

"Yeah. Ellen. She's sweet but she's freaking out because she's not used to running the day to day operations while I've been with you guys. I just spent a half hour on the phone with her talking her down and promising that I would come back for a couple of days to straighten shit out before leaving again to help you with your wedding."

"Anything else?" James knew there had to be more bothering her than just work troubles. She had been the one steering the boat that was his pornography empire, so any kind of work stress had to be second nature to her now.

"Yeah. Immediately after I get off the phone, I just happened to look at Cooper and he just about took my fucking head off."

James winced. "He did?"

"Yeah." Julie shook her head angrily. "It's fucking start to piss me off. I mean, he's acting like I'm advocating for you to go back to Mark, which I'm not. I adore Mindy. I think she's perfect for you and you're so much better off without all of Mark's bullshit. But because I said you were psychologically dependent on Mark-which could be a stretch maybe but come on! You were best friends since the age of five and lovers since the age of twelve. I've always thought that there were deep, DEEP seeded attachments to Mark that went beyond the normal scope of friendship or romantic-"

"So you basically told him a whole bunch of stuff he didn't like," James concluded, turning a long story short. "And now you're public enemy number one."

"Actually I think I'm number two," Julie said. "Mark is still number one with him." She took another drag of her cigarette. "Oh yeah, and according to him, I tried to _make_ him make peace with Mark." She chuckled and threw up her hands. "I don't remember ever trying to do anything of the sort!"

"Just ignore him," James told her. "He'll-" He almost said that Cooper would get over it, but then he remembered who it was they were talking about. "I'll talk to him."

"No," Julie refused. "You and him still need to get back on track. I don't need you two fighting because of me."

"Well what are you going to do then?"

Julie shrugged. "Fuck if I know. I don't get "it" so it's going to be hard to even talk to him."

"It? What it?"

"It. I don't know what it is, but I don't get it apparently. Mindy and Cooper agree on this."

James shook his head. "If it makes you feel any better, I probably don't get it either." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Maybe we just need to get him laid. That could solve a whole bunch of his issues."

Julie threw back her head and laughed at that. "I don't think he would appreciate that diagnosis."

"So?"

"I don't think needing to get laid is Cooper's problem. From what you've told me, he does just fine in the department every time he's out at a bar."

That was true. James sighed again and rethought what he just said. "He needs a relationship then," he decided. "He really hasn't had a real one since Joie died."

"James, if you're thinking about setting him up with someone-"

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Not really. I think it's asking for trouble." Julie decided to change the subject on him. "So what are you doing down here?"

"I was trying to write my wedding vows," James told her. "I'm failing on an epic scale though."

She frowned. "Why are you failing?"

"Because I suck. The only thing I know for sure is that I'm going to vow to have sex with her every day, just like she wants me to."

Julie's jaw dropped in shock. "James!"

"What? It's a condition of our marriage, I should be able to say it in the vows."

Julie just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Alright then. Do you want me to help or-"

"Nah, I'll just try again later." James really felt like he needed a break. "I think I should do something else."

"Like what?"

James was about to shrug when he saw the Wii out of the corner of his eye. "You know how to play that thing?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Kind of. Cooper showed me how but this shit is more his territory."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm not very good at these things."

"So do you think we should play and see who sucks more?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

…

"What did you want to grow up to be when you were little?"

Cooper (who was trying to find something to watch on TV) stopped and frowned at Mindy. "What?" he said in confusion.

"What did you want to grow up to be when you were little?" she asked again.

"What makes you think I wanted to be anything?"

"Because you're a smart boy that couldn't have always been this sad," Mindy replied. She gently began stroking his hair. "Come on, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." He chewed on his bottom lip for a second before making his confession. "When I was really little, I wanted to be Scooby Doo. And I'm being literal here. I was planning to turn into him and live in his little cartoon world forever and ever."

Mindy giggled childishly. "Really? That's so cute!"

Cooper blushed a little bit and shook his head. "It was stupid. And then I decided I wanted to be a train robber…then I wanted to be a magician…"

"You had such high hopes for yourself."

"I did. The train robber thing about gave Mom and Dad a heart attack because I ran away from home one day so I could actually go rob a train. Dad about ran over someone because he was driving all around and the cops got called…Mom got all hysterical when the cops brought me home and then I started crying because she was…it was crazy. And my magician thing didn't really work out because I sucked at it."

"Aw, poor baby." Mindy gave him a sympathetic kiss on the cheek. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be a doctor for awhile."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. It was when Mom was sick. I wanted to be a doctor so I could make her better. But then she died and that thought did too." He let out a loud sigh and ran one of his hands through his hair. "Can we change the subject?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Let's-" A loud crash from downstairs made them both jump. "What the fuck was that?" she asked as she stared down at the floor.

"I have no idea," Cooper replied. "And something tells me I don't want to know."

…

"Yeah! I won! I won! I won! Oh yeah! Oh-"

"You don't have to rub my nose in it," James complained as he watched Julie do her victory dance. They had been playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 and she (as Edge) had just kicked his ass (he had been Jeff Hardy) in an inferno match.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself. I never win at these games."

"Yeah…if I had played as Mark I probably would have done better. He's the only one I've ever played as in these games."

"Oh." There was a long awkward silence after that. James shuffled around from foot to foot, unsure about what to say. "Baby Doll invited him to the wedding."

Julie looked shocked at that. "Why?"

"Because she thinks that I want him there." He leaned back against the wall and chuckled in disbelief. "She invited him to make me happy. After everything that's happened, there's no way she really wants him there-and I know Cooper is probably throwing all kinds of shit fits about this-"

"Well what do you want?" Julie asked gently. "Do you want him to be there?"

James stopped to think about that, but he didn't end up thinking nearly as hard as he thought he was going to. The truth was right there on the surface, just waiting to be admitted. "I…I don't," he said slowly. "That's gonna be mine and Mindy's day. I can't have him there pulling some kind of bullshit.." He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out his cell phone. "You mind giving me a moment?"

"Of course. Call me if you need me." Julie put down the Wii paddle things and quickly exited the basement. James waited until he was sure that she was upstairs before making the call. He was kind of hoping that Mark wouldn't answer and he could just leave a message. An actual conversation was going to get ugly.

No such luck could be had though. Mark answered and he sounded pissed off right off the bat. "I ought to fucking kick your ass Lawson," he growled.

James rolled his eyes. "Is that how you greet everyone who calls you? My God Marky, you need to learn some manners."

"Save the shit Lawson. You burned down my house!"

"Did not."

"You did too you fucking liar!"

James shrugged and stared down at his nails, acting like he was bored and uninterested even though Mark couldn't see him doing that over the phone. "You can't prove shit Marky. Besides, you deserved it anyway."

"I deserved it?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you Lawson. I didn't deserve that."

"You're right. Maybe you and McSlut should have burned up with that house. It would have been really fitting."

Mark snorted loudly. "You wouldn't have had the balls to do that Lawson. Not to me anyway."

"You sure about that?"

"Oh yeah."

James scowled and decided to get the conversation back on track before things got out of control. "You get the wedding invitation?"

Mark just grunted. James was able to translate that into the word "yes" though. He had lived with Mark long enough to know how to translate each and every single grunt he let out.

"About that-"

"What the fuck were you trying to do Lawson? Flaunt the fact that you made your choice?"

"Actually she invited you because she thought I wanted you there. But-"

"Stupid bitch can't think for shit. She-"

"Shut the fuck up Mark," James growled. "She was trying to make me happy but I'm telling you right now to just consider yourself uninvited."

"Excuse me?" Mark said in disbelief. "What the fuck-"

"I don't want you to come to the wedding," James said, talking as slow and deliberately as possible. "You understand me? Stay the fuck away from it or I'll kick your teeth down your throat."

"Lawson-"

"No! Don't fucking say a word. I don't want to hear it." James was starting to get on a roll. He had too much pent up frustration to stop now. "You fucking told me that I had to fucking make a choice. And you know what? I fucking made it. Things could have worked out so much differently if you hadn't reverted to jackass mode. I could have been with the both of you. You KNOW that. But you had to let your jealousy get in the way and look at where that got everyone! Mindy was thrown in the nuthouse, I was thrown in jail-"

"Lawson-"

"And you know what? I knew you were lying when you gave me that ultimatum. I fucking KNEW it. You wanted me to leave Mindy so you could have me and then torture me by making me play second fiddle to that horse faced bitch. So fuck you. Fuck you fuck you fuck you. I'm tired of all of your shit. After everything you've done to Annabelle and to Cooper and Connor and me and Mindy-I'm just sick of it. So fuck you."

"Damn it Lawson, would you stop?" Mark growled. "Just let me-"

"What? Justify yourself? Save it Mark. You can't justify your shitty behavior and there's no way I'm going to believe an apology from you now. We both know you don't mean it."

"James-" Mark's tone was changing into one that was softer and more of a desperate plea but James didn't want to hear it. He just hung up the phone and hurled it across the room, making it hit the wall and break into several pieces. "Fuck!"


	92. Chapter 92

**DarkMage6**: LOL. Knowing them, they would probably would do that and they would make it the most obnoxious postcard possible. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: Mark really was expecting James to cave so of course he had to try to say something when he realized James was officially choosing Mindy. And I agree, Cooper does need to ease up on Julie. He's being way way too hard on her and it's just not right. **NeroAnne:** Stupid homework *kicks it* Anyway, Julie and James are more like friends than employee/boss, so James is more than willing to listen to her. Besides, he also understands what its like to be on the wrathful side of Cooper (which is definitely not a fun place to be). **Debwood-1999**: Bed, graves-its all the same difference at this point lol. As for Cooper, he's going to need hear it all from James's mouth and it wouldn't hurt to prove it to him. He's gone through tons of the James/Mark messes before and its always frustrated him because James always ended up going back to Mark. Always. This time though, things are looking to be quite different.

…

"Excellent, Jamie!" Mindy shouted sarcastically while sitting on a kitchen counter in front of James with Cooper standing at her right, "How the fuck is anyone supposed to reach you now? Telepathy?" James's broken phone was in her hand and his head just dropped to the crook of her neck while sliding his hands up her sides, making her sigh and hug him in forgiveness, "Jamie…"

"Mind explaining why you decided to break your phone yet again or am I going to have to interview the chunks of plastic to figure it out?" Cooper asked while folding his arms across his chest, wrinkling his nose once James didn't look up from Mindy's neck. Mindy and Cooper exchanged glances, so Mindy ended up petting James's hair and kissing the top of his head. "Dad" his face still remained cross, "cut the shit, what happened?"

Smelling Mindy's neck which carried a coconut scent, James took a deep breath and gave her icy skin a kiss before lifting his head to face the irritated Cooper. "We have to get you a new phone now, on top of everything else-"

"Beats punching a hole in the wall, doesn't it?" James frowned while rubbing Mindy's lower back with his right hand, which only confused the hell out of both Cooper and Mindy even more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cooper's light blue eyes narrowed, "Did Julie piss you off or something, I know she went down there-"

"NO, Cooper…" his voice raised before dropping back to its normal level once he caught his son's attention, "I sent her out, she wasn't there."

"Why?" he barked, "Because she gave you the Mark bullshit too? I told her I'm fucking sick of it"

"Not exactly…" he made eye contact with his son, "You've been misunderstanding her. She adores Baby Doll, she just thought-"

"My ass she 'just thought'" Cooper spat, "She's just trying to rally you against me because she knows I won't ever tell her shit because she has no right to think she has any sort of duty to tell me how I should feel about Calaway-" perfect timing.

"I uninvited him" he watched Cooper's expression wipe away and smiled thinly, "I understand what you were trying to do, Baby Doll" his eyes shifted to Mindy who was equally taken aback, "but it's our day. He's no going to ruin it for us."

"Get the fuck out of here" Cooper didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or faint, "You did what?"

"I answered his ultimatum" when his eyes flashed to Cooper's he missed how Mindy's eyes immediately welled up in denial, "I'm sick of his shit, I want my Baby Doll" the sharp inhale which came from Mindy made him actually smile as Cooper's jaw dropped.

"Jamie…!" Mindy pouted her lips, moved his head to face her and shook her head in disbelief, "You…?" tears were streaming down her face as both his hands went to either side of her face so he could nod and rest his forehead against hers.

"Yes, ma'am" he nodded while Cooper ran a hand through his hair and actually laughed, his mouth still hanging open he was so relieved, "I chose you…" he frowned and brushed his lips against hers, "so I don't want to hear any shit about being second fiddle, you understand me?"

"Y-" she nodded quickly while breaking into a sob and throwing her arms around his neck, "Yeah! Jamie…!" Holding her back equally as tight, James kissed the side of her head and looked to Cooper, who actually seemed dumbstruck.

"You wouldn't fuck with us on this, would you?" Cooper asked sternly, watching Mindy cry into James's neck and shaking his head, "You seriously told him to fuck off?"

"That's mild compared to what came out of my mouth…" he nodded while actually chuckling darkly, "And you ask why I smashed my phone…!"

"Dad, this is…" looking James and Mindy over for the thousandth time he grinned, "I'm really proud of you" he nodded, James relived in every way possible that came out of Cooper's mouth, "I didn't think you could do it for us, for yourself…" his lips tightened before cracking a smile once more, "I've never been so proud of you in my life" he walked over as James extended an arm and allowed himself to be pulled against his chest and Mindy, who also hugged him and she giggled. It didn't last though, while holding Cooper with one arm and James with the other, Mindy pouted her lips and furrowed her brow while looking James in the eye.

"Jamie" her concern brought his head down against hers once more, "are you sure you wanna do this? You really want me?"

"I wouldn't have told him I chose you if I didn't"

"You told him?" she gasped, and he nodded while kissing her forehead.

"You guys mean the world to me" he told both Cooper and Mindy while scanning to see if any other children were in the area since it was for them too.

"More than Mark?" Cooper asked for clarification, dropping his head to Mindy's shoulder once James lifted her off the counter into a carry. Though he did take a second to actually believe he was saying all this, James nodded.

"Much."

"I'm proud of you" Cooper was so ecstatic he had a hard time wrapping his head around it, "You have no idea how much this means to me," he rubbed Mindy's arm, "for us…you really pulled through for the first time in your life. You really fucking…" he switched his gaze to the little mess of raven hair with her face pressed against James's in a kiss. She was a godsend. Sure Mark dicked out, but none of this would have been possible without her. His scorn was a candle, but Mindy entering James's life was a fucking flamethrower to kick that son of a bitch out for good. Saying he was grateful for her was an understatement, not only had he gained a stepmother, he'd found a pure soul mate. It was too good to be true, he almost was afraid to pinch himself and wake up to see that bastard still there.

…

Cooper, Connor, and Tryg had gone with James to get him a tuxedo with the correct coloring since Mindy's dress called for great caution with what James was supposed to wear. The groomsmen already had their suits picked out and everything was prepared due to Mindy and Cooper's psycho planning. All they had to do was buy Mindy's ring and purchase James's tuxedo. Mindy didn't want to pick what James wore, but Cooper sure did. He was almost afraid to leave Mindy and James alone in a dressing room. They had quite the passionate relationship.

Studying a bunch of Giorgio Armani tuxedos James was actually getting a headache. They all looked the same to him, he didn't understand the difference in fabrics and shit, he didn't have an eye for this kind of shit and there Cooper was looking through everything with a sales associate with a fine-toothed comb.

"She's wearing the Amara Royale" Cooper gave the codename for Mindy's dress to the associate and immediately he nodded along.

"Follow me" the pretty clean-cut twink led Cooper to a couple other mannequins wearing what looked like the exact same fucking suit. About to rip his hair out already, he heard shifting behind him and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"HA HA!" Connor had actually lifted the mannequin behind James and was using it like a sword to combat against Tryg, who had wrinkled his nose and lifted two ties and swung them in the air while roaring like a bear at Connor.

"BOYS!" James's face went white, and of course neither boy listened.

"Think fast, infidel!" Connor shouted while swinging the mannequin at Tryg, which made James almost lunge to grab the little kid when Tryg grunted and jumped to avoid being decked by it.

"Too SLOW!" Tryg shouted and then yelped when James grabbed him and stared daggers at Connor incase the twink and Cooper turned around.

"When I tell you to stop, you stop!" James grabbed the mannequin with one arm and set it down while panicking. He knew those places had crazy security the last thing he needed to do was piss Cooper and the twinks off.

"Awww DADDY!" Connor whined while folding his arms across his chest, "No fun! You're no fun, Daddy!" James removed the ties from Tryg and quickly set them down before guiding Cooper with one hand towards Connor.

"I'm not trying to be fun right now; this is me and Mommy's wedding-"

"No it isn't!" Connor shook his head, "You're SHOPPING! Which is BORING!"

"You already did this, alright?" James sighed and shook his head in exasperation while Cooper came over with the twink and a measuring tape.

"Get up on the platform, Dad you're too big"

"Thanks" James nodded with a snicker while handing Tryg off to Cooper and keeping two eyes on Connor, "So I can't wear anything here?"

"They have to custom-tailor it for you, yeah" Cooper nodded, "That's what you get for being titanic."

"I am NOT 'titanic' that's a boat! Baby Doll makes me sit through that stupid movie at least twice a week, I know it by heart don't challenge my knowledge!" James snapped while awkwardly moving to stand on the platform, "Measure me, twinkle toes."

Though he felt weird as hell being measured by the dark-haired twink with waxed eyebrows, girly bone structure, and a spray tan, James tried his best to keep his mouth shut while the measurements were being made. Cooper actually held Connor by the back of his shirt and Tryg in one arm during the process. Connor tried to wriggle out of his shirt, which only made Cooper pinch his back and make him yelp. They had decided on this specific black tux with a black button-down shirt and a scarlet tie. Why the scarlet tie James apparently wasn't allowed to know.

"So does that put the maids in red?" James asked confusedly while paying for the order which was to be delivered at his house in Vegas.

"No" Cooper shook his head, "they're in white."

"White?" he shook his head, "Baby Doll's in white"

"Not quite" Cooper smirked and shook his head while walking out with James and Connor. "She's got a sick dress, if I do say so myself."

"Did you pick it?" he knew Cooper better than that, which made him blush a bit before nodding.

"Sort of…" he admitted lightly, "This big-shot designer custom made it for Mom…and when we went to see it we were just like 'fuck, we'll take it'."

"I'm HUNGRY, Coopy!" Connor hugged Cooper's arm much to his distaste before frowning at James, "I'm hungry, Daddy! We have been shopping all day this is not fair!"

"We're getting Mom's ring first, shut the fuck up" Cooper growled before handing Tryg off to James so he could keep a rough grasp on Connor's wrist, "I'm keeping this little shit from killing himself when surrounded by multi-thousand dollar rings."

…

Browsing a selection of white-gold wedding bands, James thought they were alright but really not enough. Cooper had to keep Connor at bay outside so James was honestly on his own until he called Cooper for the final decision.

"Fuck" he didn't know what he wanted, out of anxiety he brushed some long blonde hair out of Tryg's face and grimaced, "Mommy needs something obnoxious, right?"

"Yes" Tryg nodded while hugging his neck, "Big!" he nodded, "Big like her pink ring!"

"Big like her pink ring…?" he repeated with a weak smile, already three sales associates had run up his ass.

"Mr. Lawson," a woman with neat brown hair and a suit rushed up to him, "do you need any help?"

"You know my name?" his eyes widened slightly, and she gave him a weird look before nodding.

"Everyone does…" she looked to him with a weak smile, "you're marrying Mindy Stratus." Sizing him up though she took a step back, "You're even bigger in person she's so tiny next to you."

"That's not saying much…" he tightened his hold on Tryg before looking about nervously, "I need something obnoxious, she likes diamonds."

"I would surmise as much…" she giggled before leading him towards a set of rings surrounded by an actual alarm system they were so heavily guarded, "These are all at least five carats, and you're looking for a wedding band, right?"

"Yeah" he nodded while staring at the ridiculously obnoxious collection sitting in front of him yet, that's what he asked for. "I don't want anything close to something you'd see on someone else."

"Then may I suggest this one right here…" she motioned towards the most ridiculous diamond-encrusted wedding band he'd ever seen with the formation of diamonds actually making a huge heart un the middle with a heart-shaped diamond bigger than most of Mindy's nails in the center. It was perfect. "Its platinum metal by Harry Winston, and-"

"How many carats is it?" he studied the ring closely as the girl suddenly spoke up nervously.

"Well, this one is ten carats-"

"Ten…" he nodded along for a second before nodding, "let me get my son, hold on."

Nobody was rushing to buy that ring. Harry Winston's price for one carat alone was fifteen thousand dollars…James was buying ten. Hardly anyone had that type of money, but James hadn't even looked at the price tag. He could easily afford anything and couldn't give a damn what he was spending. He'd buy her an inventory of Harry Winston's if she asked. Exiting the store quickly as Cooper was keeping Connor from grabbing a teacup Chihuahua sitting in a girl's handbag, James tapped Cooper's shoulder and jerked his head inside the store, so Cooper bopped Connor's head and held his head under an arm.

"Let's go, idiot…and keep your hands to yourself"

"Alright, Coopy whatever you say…" Connor nodded while following Cooper inside, Cooper almost hesitant to bring him in because all the sparkly things might make Connor's head spin and give him the urge to break it. Upon heading towards the girl who was holding James's choice, Cooper took one look at the thing and nodded.

"Take it" Cooper nodded towards James, "Mom'll have a heart attack."

"I don't want Mommy to have a heart attack, Coopy!" Connor shouted while shaking his head, "That's MEAN of you!"

"Relax, idiot" Cooper rolled his eyes as James nodded to the girl and pulled his checkbook to buy it on-site, "I meant Mommy's really going to like it."

"Can I see, Daddy?" Tryg pointed to the people behind the desk gathering all the paperwork for the ring and preparing a huge box for it. The associate which had helped James grimaced and shook her head with a frown.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I wouldn't-"

"I bought the damn thing, of course you can" he nodded to Tryg before extending a hand towards the girl, "I already gave you the check let my son look at it." Wordlessly the girl dropped it in James's hand and he kissed Tryg's cheek before letting him hold it in both hands.

"That's really pretty, Daddy" he nodded while showing Cooper and Connor once more, and Connor's eyes lit up at the sparkles it made off light.

"Oooo Daddy can I hold it?"

"Don't drop it" James warned him while allowing Tryg to drop it in his hand, "You think she's gonna love it?" Staring at that ring Cooper's stomach churned into knots. He still couldn't believe all this was happening. Standing next to James at the altar, Cooper didn't even want to know what would be running through his mind. It was like things had gone from complete darkness to high noon. Mark was out, Mindy was in, and finally life would turn around for them. James had actually dropped Mark for her; he had a hard time believing it he was still in the denial stage. Did he truly finally wake up and realize what a prick Mark was and that Mindy was his key to living again? Whatever James's enlightening moment was, he couldn't be more thrilled with him if he tried. He'd deal with whatever antics James gave him for the rest of his life with a smile because Mark was gone. He wanted Mindy to have that ring; he wanted Mindy to have the entire store and then some. He was babysitting during the honeymoon, and he didn't give a damn. Mindy had said something about finally making James gamble once in a casino, just to be able to say he did it. He figured they wouldn't be bored at all in Vegas especially considering the penthouse of the Hard Rock hotel they were staying in, but something told him they wouldn't be leaving the room much.

…

A few weeks later Mindy was scheduled for her first ultrasound at eleven weeks pregnant, so naturally James had gone with her to see the first picture and check the progress of their daughter. Mindy had been puking blood left and right, he knew she would only make it to seven months before having to have the emergency Cesarean section, but at least until then he'd hoped Elizabeth would develop properly. Mindy's doctors had been worried about her, especially because she constantly pretended to be fine meanwhile she'd faint if she didn't treat the migraines. In the back of his mind, James was a wreck. Every morning he was up holding her hair and rubbing her back while she threw up before shoving fourteen different horse pills down her throat to prevent a schizophrenic episode. He felt horrible none of this was healthy for her. Not even carrying the baby was helping, the preeclampsia was so scary he'd had Julie researching the shit out of it as well as having all of Mindy's doctors explain to him exactly what it was he could do to help her through it. Mindy had woken up this morning with a fever, but wanted to get the ultrasound anyway so James caved.

"Oh god…" Mindy squeezed James's hand while lying on her back and giggling as her gynecologist squirted this jelly onto her stomach and spread it around. "Fuck!" she giggled and curled her lips in while making eye contact with a smirking James.

"Cold?" he asked while watching Mindy's gynecologist ready the sensor, and Mindy nodded meekly.

"Yeah!" she sucked in air through her teeth and smiled once James's hand smoothed the top of her head, "I feel like an alien…"

"Alien?" he repeated with raised eyebrows and kneeling at the table so his head was level with hers, and she nodded with a wrinkled nose.

"The jelly makes me feel like there's some sort of egg sack in my guts…" Immediately a hand went to his mouth and he had to turn away from her to laugh as the sensor was placed on Mindy's stomach.

"Alright, Min…" her doctor sighed with a smile, "in just a second a picture will appear on the screen and…" James squeezed Mindy's hand excitedly and kissed her temple while looking at the screen as the picture popped up, "there she is!"

"OH my god!" Mindy's free hand went over her mouth as their little daughter appeared on the screen, "She actually looks like a real baby now!" James nodded and stared at the screen with Mindy's little hand against his lips, kissing her hand frantically at the sight of Elizabeth and how small she still was.

"Uh huh…" the doctor switched the angle and smiled at Mindy and James, "She looks GREAT, guys! Look!" she paused and pointed to the screen, zooming in much to the excitement of the parents, "Her fingers and toes are separated…you can see her heart beating…"

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Mindy faced James with the brightest smile he'd seen on her in a while, "Jamie, look at her! She's still a little alien, but LOOK!"

"Oh, that is too funny…" the doctor chuckled. They had switched the angle and zoomed on Elizabeth's face. Though her eyes were still completely shut and wouldn't open until week twenty-seven, she was able to swallow and stick her tongue out, which she was doing to them.

"Hm…" Mindy laughed before petting James's face and grabbing his nose, "So she's getting shit from you already." He wanted to react to her he really did, but his eyes were glued on Elizabeth and her heart beating. His eyes had glazed over while watching her heart beat, searching her face to see any traces of him in her even though it was too early to tell. His head dropped against Mindy's like a big puppy and he received a big kiss to the temple as Mindy looked at Elizabeth happily.

"I can have these developed for you…" Mindy's doctor told them with a smile, "If you'd like." Mindy went to respond positively, but grinned and stroked James's face while whispering loudly.

"Wanna be really lame?" He gave her the look to continue. "Wanna make a photo album of every time we come here and then really embarrass her once she's older and show what loser parents she has?" He gave her a most endearing smile before nodding.

"I like that" he kissed her hair and nodded, "I like that a lot…" he pressed a rough kiss to her cheek and nipped her earlobe, "you're so SMART."

"So you guys would like to do it?" Mindy's doctor asked before watching them nod, "Okay…" she pulled out a clipboard and began to write information down for when she sent the sonar images to a technician to check her development, though everything looked beyond healthy, "does she have a name?"

"Elizabeth Lawson" Mindy nodded before actually taking a second to believe that came off her tongue. Her brow furrowed and she looked to James confusedly, making him frown and stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Did I just say that?"

"Of course you did" he leaned and gave her an affectionate kiss, "You're a Lawson now…"

"Officially in a week" she reminded him but he waved it off and shook his head, kissing her jaw before whispering into her ear.

"You're mine."


	93. Chapter 93

**Debwood-1999**: It is easy to imagine the worst, especially when things are going so well. As it is though, Mindy and James will be more than willing to destroy anyone who tries to ruin their wedding for them. **DarkMage6**: LOL I've done that too before. That's too awesome *gives high five* **NeroAnne**: Glad you enjoyed it ;) Here's another one for your entertainment. **EternalxInsanity**: There really is nothing like the first sight of your unborn baby (I think anyway-I've never been pregnant so I don't know for sure). Ick, stupid work *kicks it* Believe me, I can sympathize.

…

"You know, I don't say this very often, but there's really no place like home," James said as he stepped off the airplane. They had just landed in Las Vegas and now they had to grab their stuff and meet up with Julie, who was picking them up. She had been going back and forth between Las Vegas and LA more often lately because there were more projects than usual going on, but she had assured James that she had it all under control. He believed her not only because she had never steered him wrong before, but between the wedding and Mindy being sick, he had too much on his plate to even worry about the family business he had always despised.

"It's really hot here," Scarlett complained. She was holding hands with Thorn and Mindy (who also had a hold of Tryg). "Why is it so hot here?"

"Because this is the desert," Amber explained. "It's always hot here."

"Well I don't like it," Scarlett declared. "It's too hot. I think I'm going to die."

"You better not!" Thorn snapped. "You die and then Mommy won't take me to get Oxa!"

"Coopy I want Snoopy!" Connor whined. Amber and Cooper were trying to hold on to him but he was fighting them pretty hard. "Let me go so I can get Snoopy!"

"We'll go get Snoopy together," Cooper promised. "Just hold your horses."

"I don't have any horses Coopy," Connor snapped. Plane rides always made him cranky and today was not an exception. "Mommy has a horsie. I want a horsie though. And another doggy. And a kitty. I needs a puppy and a kitty and a horsie and a goat."

James groaned and shook his head. Connor and his animal obsession was going to lead to them having an entire zoo if they weren't careful. "What would you do with a goat Connor?"

"I'd love it forever and ever!" Connor declared. "That's what I would do!"

James chuckled and kissed Chelsea's cheek. "He's silly, isn't he?"

Chelsea looked at him and nodded, which made him hug her even more tightly than he already was. "That's my girl."

She laughed and pressed her lips against his chin as hard as she could. He accepted the kiss with a smile, too distracted to notice the way Mindy's eyes welled up as she watched the two of them. "Alright kiddies. Let's get the pets and blow this joint."

"Yeah!" Connor agreed. He finally broke free and took off running, which prompted Cooper to chase after him. "Get back here right now!"

"No!" Connor refused. "I don't wanna!"

"Damn it Connor!"

Mindy and Scarlett giggled while Thorn gave James a very serious look. "I'm not gonna run off like him cuz I'm a good girl."

James smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Yeah, you're a very good girl."

"I should get a treat later." That wasn't in any way, shape or form a question. That was a statement, but it wasn't one James was going to argue with. If she wanted a treat then he would get her one.

Cooper managed to get a hold of Connor again before he did any real damage and then they got Oxa, Snoopy and their luggage before meeting up with Julie. "Julie Julie!" Connor yelled happily. "Did you bring candy like I asked you too?"

"You don't _need_ any candy," Cooper growled. His patience with Connor was definitely starting to wear thin.

"But I _want_ candy," Connor countered. "And Julie told me she would get me some so there!" He bounced right on over to Julie and snuggled up to her. "Don't mind Cooper. He's just a big old cranky butt."

Julie chuckled and shook her head. "Does anyone else to drive? If I have to deal with anymore idiots on the road I'm taking the car and shoving it up their ass."

Mindy grinned at that. "I don't think it would fit that well."

"Probably not, but I would try it anyway."

"Here, I'll drive," James volunteered. He took the keys out of her hand and frowned at Cooper, who was making a face. "What was that for?"

"If Julie-who's got nowhere near the short fuse that you do-is too irritated with other people to drive, I don't think you should be driving."

"Hey, I'm a good driver!"

Cooper snorted loudly. "First of all, that is completely debatable. And second of all, you have got the worst road rage I have ever seen in my life."

"Yeah well, if you want to drive, then you go find another car."

Cooper made another face but didn't raise anymore objections. Satisfied, James motioned for Julie to lead them to their car. She nodded back at him before taking Connor by the hand and leading them all along, actually getting Connor to behave better than he did on the entire way there. When they got to the vehicle, the kids were buckled in first before James climbed into the driver's seat and Mindy took the one next to him. "You have to show me your house Jamie," she reminded him as he started the car. "You promised."

"That's where we're heading now," he said with a nod. "Don't worry, I didn't forget." He kissed her hand before driving off, being a hell of a lot more careful than he usually was because he had all the little kids in the car.

Mindy smiled and took off her sunglasses so she could get a better look at everything. "How long have you had your house Jamie?"

"Since our first mommy died," Connor answered. "Our old house made Daddy and Coopy too sad so we had to move."

James glared back at him from the rearview mirror. "So you're name's Jamie now?"

"Uh huh," Connor replied without hesitation, which got him an elbow to the ribs from Cooper. "Owie! Mommy, Coopy hit me!"

Mindy turned around in her seat so she could look back at Cooper. "Honey be nice to the Connor. He's a baby, he doesn't know any better."

If it had been anyone else but Mindy telling him that, Cooper would have objected. But since it was her, he nodded along and kept his body parts to himself. James grabbed a hold of Mindy's hand again and held on to it as he drove, smiling when she gave it a kiss. "I'm going to warn you now that my house is going to be messy," he said. "The boys and I are not really known for keeping things clean."

"Speak for yourself," Cooper muttered with a grin. "I'm the only one that ever does any cleaning."

"You know I bought you a vacuum one year because you said you needed it," Julie piped in. "I've always been curious to find out if you've ever-"

"He's never used it," Cooper interrupted. "And I only got to use it a few times before Connor threw it off the roof."

"It was supposed to fly!" Connor piped in. "But it didn't. It just almost fell on Cooper's head and then he dangled me out the window."

James shook his head. He remembered that day pretty well. Connor had nearly killed Cooper with that vacuum and Cooper had nearly killed Connor by trying to drop him head first out the attic window. It had taken him forever to talk Cooper into pulling Connor back into the house and it had taken him even longer to calm the boys down. "There will be no more dropping vacuums or dangling each other out windows. We're good boys now." He frowned as Julie burst out laughing. "That wasn't supposed to be a joke."

"I know," Julie said as she put her hand over her mouth. She wasn't even trying to stop laughing. "That's why it's so funny."

"I don't want to be a good boy," Connor announced. "Not unless someone gives me candy. It's too much fun being naughty."

"But why would anyone give you candy if they know you'll just turn around and be bad again?" Amber asked Connor.

"Because I'm cute and cuddly," Connor replied.

Amber frowned and looked at Cooper, who just shook his head. "Don't argue with him. It's not worth it."

"I'm cute and cuddly too," Tryg declared, which made Scarlett shake her head.

"No you're not!" she told him. "You're evil!"

"Scarlett!" Mindy said in shock.

"He is though!" Thorn chimed in.

"Oh look, we're here," James announced, grateful that he was now turning into the driveway. Tryg's behavior was not really a subject that he wanted to get into. He knew for a fact that the boy wasn't the angel Mindy liked to think he was, but he also knew that she didn't want to hear a word about it.

"Oh Jamie, I love it!" Mindy squealed. She clapped her hands together excitedly as the car came to a stop. "It's so…you!"

James chuckled and took a good look at his house. It was a two story house (that didn't count the attic and the basement) and it had a whole dark and creepy vibe to it (at least that was what other people had told him). "Yeah…it's home sweet home."

"Come on Tryg, let's go play!" Connor said loudly. He picked up Snoopy and got out of the car, waiting until Tryg was out before running for the backyard.

"Julie can you-"

"I'm going," Julie said before James could even finish his question. She got out of the car and headed to the backyard so she could make sure Connor and Tryg didn't get themselves into trouble, like they usually did. The others piled out of the car immediately afterwards and Cooper decided to take the girls over to Connor's tree house while James took Mindy into the house so he could give her the grand tour.

"So the first stop on this tour is this front hallway, where Connor has once again left his dolls in the middle of the floor, even though I told him to pick them up," James said, doing his best to sound like a professional tour guide.

Mindy giggled and bent down so she could pick one of the headless G.I. Joe action figures out. "Why does he always take off the heads?" she asked. "I tried to get him to tell me but he wouldn't."

"That's because there's no real reason for it," James answered. "He just does it to be an ornery little shit." He let Mindy put the toy down before kicking the pile out of the way so they could continue the tour. "Now this room right here is my office, which is code for it being my hideout from the boys."

"Ooh you have a spinning chair!" Mindy said excitedly. She ran to it and plopped right down on it, spinning around as fast as she could. "This is a very nice office Jamie."

"It is," James agreed. He grabbed on to the chair so he could stop her and kiss her. "Don't make yourself too dizzy Baby Doll."

"I didn't," Mindy claimed. She got up to her feet and stretched her arms out to prove it. "See?"

"I see." James put his arm around her waist and gave her another kiss before leading her out of the room. "Now here we have the living room…it's a mess of toys, video games and their systems, more movies than we actually need and a ridiculously large TV."

"Well you have to be able to see everything properly," Mindy said with a nod.

"That is true." He led Mindy into the kitchen next.

"Damn, this is bigger than some of my kitchens," Mindy said, running her hands over the counter and exploring everything that she could touch.

"It used to be smaller," James informed her. "I got it remodeled about six years ago though. It just felt like we didn't have enough space in here." He opened up the fridge and peeked inside of it. "I don't think any of this food is still good."

"These look good," Mindy announced. She had grabbed a package of Oreos that weren't open. "You want any?"

"Sure."

She ripped the package open and grabbed as big of handful as she could before handing the rest off to him. "Thank you," he said, grabbing just a couple of the cookies before setting the rest down on the counter.

"You're welcome." They both began munching on their cookies as James continued the tour. "And here's the dining room-it's the least used room of the house. Ninety nine percent of the time we just end up eating in the kitchen. But the table in here is good for other things."

"Oh really?" Mindy said after she swallowed her mouthful of cookie.

"Yeah. Although I have to say, walking in on Cooper having a one night stand in here was probably one the most awkward moments of my life."

"Because you saw Cooper naked?"

"No because Mark and I had a threesome with the guy he was fucking about two nights before that."

Mindy started laughing so hard that she doubled over. "Jamie! What the hell?"

James only shrugged in his defense. "I was drunk. I didn't know better."

Mindy shook her head. "Well I'm not sharing you." She hugged his arm possessively. "You're mine."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I don't feel like sharing you either." He glanced out the window and saw that Julie and Cooper were keeping all the kids sufficiently distracted in the backyard. "You know, I think we should head to my bedroom next," he suggested with a knowing nod. "There's lots of stuff in there that you should see."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He easily scooped her into his arms and carried her up to his bedroom, where he could welcome her to his house the proper way.


	94. Chapter 94

**DarkMage6**: There's definitely no place like home. The Lawsons were born and bred in Vegas so they're glad to be back. **DarkMage6**: LOL yeah really. And the thing is, Mindy loves animals just as much as Connor so he's even more likely to get his way. Jeff is very cute and cuddly. Connor…well he's cute…and kind of cuddly…mostly though he's a little bit scary. **EternalxInsanity**: Aw ;( *hugs* Feel better soon. **NeroAnne**: James and his girls are always adorable. I don't think its possible for them not to be adorable together.

…

Watching out the front window as the black limousine pulled out front flanked by body guards, James knew the maids had arrived to kidnap Baby Doll and take her out for her bachelorette party. Cooper was going as well since he was an under-the-table maid, and Mindy apparently shared a hipbone with him. The wedding was tomorrow and hell, he was nervous as fuck. Not only were they not going to spend the night together because they both were going out, but they wouldn't see each other again until she was walking down the aisle. It made him scared, he was thinking all sorts of weird things that he shouldn't have. Mindy was pregnant and couldn't drink, but how good was her self-control? Would she have a random fling the night before the wedding? Naturally the answer to both was absolutely not, but he was nervous he couldn't help it.

She stood in front of the mirror in a little red dress with her waves of raven hair tousled and flowing right down to her hips. Though she looked beautiful with her special hair and makeup, his eyes were more on the very visible baby bump poking from under the red dress. Looking at the Stilettos she wore on her feet he was actually worried it was bad for her health considering the doctors told him to keep her off her feet as much as possible. Out the corner of her eye though, she caught the look on his face and smiled weakly.

"I'll be alright…" she told him with a nod while fixing her lipstick in the mirror, "don't worry about me." His eyes dropped to her shoulders for a moment as his arms wrapped around the front of her torso and his nose rested on her jaw.

"I love you" he frowned, "I don't want you to go away." Ceasing the makeup, she dropped the lipstick and frowned while taking a deep breath through her nose and touching his cheek.

"I don't wanna go either" she whined lowly while coiling her arms around his neck and kissing him, "I miss you."

"You can always change your mind…" he nodded while tightening his hold on her, "I won't go and we can-"

"No, no, I want you to have fun, we are supposed to have FUN, Jamie!" she poked his nose and smiled before kissing him again, "Cooper will take care of me, I love you."

"Cooper?" he snorted before kissing her again, "please…" he snickered, "you'll be taking care of HIM."

…

Stacy had bought Mindy a cute little tiara to stick in her hair and presented it to her in the limousine on their way to the nightclub known as JET at the Mirage. Of course they were all going to be in the VIP area since the tri-layer mega-nightclub was swamped with Mindy Stratus fans upon hearing about her pending arrival. Each girl dressed in the exact little dress Mindy had, but in a different color to be fun and spunky. Stacy wore pink, Kelly wore blue, Tiffany's was yellow, and Amy's was black as a way to contrast Mindy since they were best friends for over ten years. Cooper sat next to Mindy in the limo with his hand in hers; he didn't look so bad himself he had dressed for the occasion. Right off the bat though he could tell there was some tension between the girls, Kelly and Tiffany were closer to him actually on Mindy's left while Stacy and Amy were on Mindy's right. It was a bit of old friends vs. new friends, and he could honestly care less what the outcome was.

"So how wasted are we getting you tonight?" Amy hugged Mindy's right arm and dropped her head to Mindy's shoulder, which made Mindy's eyes widen and she shook her head frantically when Cooper's hand grazed her left shoulder and he made eye contact with Amy, who was trying to get her hair to go from jet black to red once more and was somewhere in-between.

"You can't get her wasted," Tiffany gasped, "She's pregnant!" Trying with everything in her not to roll her eyes, Amy took a deep breath through her nose and nodded.

"I know…I was kidding" she smiled at Mindy and ran a hand along her hair, "I just like to rile her up."

"For tonight I'll be playing the part of the Princess" Cooper announced to the four of them while holding Mindy's hand tight, "I'm the vessel for everything you want to give her."

"Baby!" Mindy's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly, but he looked her in the eye and tapped her nose, shaking his head.

"I'm responsible, Mom" he reassured, though what Mindy seemed to know that he didn't get was the grins which were spreading across all their faces.

…

Mindy sat at the VIP table in JET with her little tiara and a smile on her face watching something across the gigantic room when Kelly dropped next to her and grinned cheekily, wrapping her arms around Mindy's shoulders and smiling.

"Sooo…" she giggled while following Mindy's eyes across the room towards Stacy, Amy, and Cooper at the bar. They weren't socializing together though; the girls were watching a tipsy Cooper actually lean really close to a group of attractive men and buy them a round of shots. "He seems like he's having fun, don't ya think?"

"I'm glad" Mindy nodded while hugging Kelly back and resting their heads together, "He never smiles, I want him t' have fun" she pouted and slammed a fist to the table while reaching for her virgin Strawberry Daiquiri, "damn it! It's my god damn wedding he better have fun!" she shouted across the gigantic room with music blasting in their ears knowing very well that Cooper couldn't hear it. Giggling and dropping her eyes to Mindy's left hand and how the pink diamond sparkled off the hanging crystals on the ceiling, Kelly took the hand in hers and smiled thinly.

"Are you excited?" Mindy moved her eyes off Cooper before looking into Kelly's bright smile and nodding.

"I wanna throw up."

"Nawww" her lips pouted as she rubbed Mindy's arm, "Nervous?" Mindy's lips curled for a second, and then she shook her head.

"I tolded you what happened, didn't I?"

"All that Mark bullshit, yeah!" she nodded in disgust and wrinkled her nose, playing with Mindy's little fingers as she spoke.

"Did I tell you he picked me over him?"

"Shut up!" Kelly's jaw dropped and she shook her head, "No way!"

"Way" Mindy nodded with a soft smile, "I don't know why, I…" she shrugged, "I thought-"

"Thought what?" she raised an eyebrow and rubbed Mindy's back upper back, "You weren't good enough for him?" she chuckled bitterly, "Excuse me, sweetheart, you're Mindy friggin' Stratus. The WORLD isn't good enough for you!" Mindy went to shake her head, but didn't want to start the tired argument so she sighed.

"I just want to be married already and have Elizabeth and-"

"How was your ultrasound, Mommy?" Kelly rubbed Mindy's baby bump with a giggle, "You're done with your first trimester, right?"

"Yes ma'am" Mindy nodded curtly sipping her drink once more, "I want her to kick Jamie when he is being a butthead."

"Aww no, he's so cute" Kelly shook her head and grinned, "You're both so beautiful, and he's obviously crazy about you"

"Look here, bitches!" Tiffany shouted from Mindy's right, making both young women look her way and smile, clinging to each other for the camera as Tiffany snapped away, "Sexy." Staring at Tiffany's hands Kelly frowned and furrowed her brow, searching for something.

"Where's my DRINK, bitch?"

"I got your drink" Tiffany nodded and slapped the martini glass with a little pink fuzz in it right in front of the lively blonde, "I had to wait for him to put anthrax in it." Mindy rolled her eyes knowingly and shook her head, extending an arm and sitting Tiffany in her lap before hugging her from behind and resting her head on the tanned blonde's back. Though neither girl was looking, Kelly snapped a picture of that because Mindy was simply too cute to put into words. It took a moment, but immediately Tiffany shot up and shook her head.

"Nuh uh, skank get up!" Tiffany pulled Mindy to her feet and switched their places so Mindy was in her lap, "That's all I need. Induced labor by my fat ass"

"Stop drinking so much Bacardi and maybe it'll slim down" Kelly smirked while taking a sip of her drink, taking Mindy's hand as she continued on her little virgin Daiquiri and Tiffany slapped her hand to the top of their, her diamond wedding rings also sparkling in the light.

"Slap me, bitch" Tiffany told Kelly playfully before nestling her head into Mindy's neck, "So what do we got planned for tomorrow night, hot stuff?" She drew Mindy's eyes to hers because they were focused on Cooper actually leaning close to a guy's face and climbing into his lap.

"Fuck hold on…" Mindy lifted the little pink digital camera, zoomed, and snapped before facing Tiffany, "Hm?" Tiffany shook her head knowingly and groaned.

"Tomorrow night. Marriage consummation. What are your plans?"

"Um…" she curled her lips in and shrugged, "I was thinking room service"

"For what?" Kelly asked excitedly, "Tell me what! What what what!"

"Dessert…" Mindy replied vaguely, "I don't wanna get TOO crazy tomorrow night…" she nearly spilled her drink watching what the girls had done to Cooper as a guy actually had him pinned against the counter and grinded on him, "that's for the honeymoon." She gave them a wink before standing and grabbing both their arms, ignoring the cameras flashing in her face in the VIP room before heading towards the bar where Stacy and Amy were laughing so hard they nearly cried at Cooper.

"Min!" Stacy pulled Mindy over and shook her head in disbelief, actually tearing she was in such stitches, "We didn't even give him that much, and he's gone!"

"Hold on…" Mindy held up the camera again and fixed it to the angle she wanted, "Look here, sluts!" she shouted at Cooper and his new friend, and they looked at her before she snapped and threw her head back laughing.

"Mom!" Cooper lunged for her and tried to get at the camera when she shook her head and hid it behind her back, leaning into his chest and wrapping her arms around him before looking to Cooper's Chase Crawford lookalike friend and nodding.

"He's a good boy" she nodded while snuggling against Cooper's chest and kissing his hand, "You should fuck him and then take him to dinner."

"MOM!" he didn't know whether he wanted to kiss her or strangle her.

"Now now…" she shook her head and motioned to the new boy she'd never seen before, "Who in their right mind would pass this up?" she asked Cooper with a raised eyebrow, "If I were a homosexual male with a horrid black pit of a love life; I would most certainly seize the moment and embrace the opportunity of wild, passionate, and unrestrained sex, wouldn't you?" Though Cooper's brains were scrambled by that mess of words, the guy nodded and gave Cooper a wry smile.

"That's a pretty intelligent sister you've got there"

"She's my MOM!" Cooper corrected with a huge kiss to Mindy's cheek and he smacked her on the ass before heading off with the guy.

"WHOA!" she gasped and shook her head in denial with a laugh, "When I tell Daddy you are FUCKED, young man!"

"Suck me, Mom!"

"Fuck YOU!" she was laughing so hard she nearly fell over, Amy had to come and grab her, "Maybe I'll sneak a camera in your fuckin' pants next time and put it in a music video!" He spun around and faced her one more time before calling out.

"Or in the credits of you and Dad's porno!"

"You have a sex tape…?" Kelly asked Mindy aghast, which immediately made Mindy shake her head, "Why didn't you show anyone?"

"Because it does not exist yet" Mindy poked her tongue between her teeth and looked to Cooper once more before he headed off, "Do not talk to strangers the night before my wedding you dumb shit, you hear me?"

"LOVE YOU, MOM!"

"Let's go, Mindyloo!" Tiffany shouted while pulling Mindy out into the packed dance floor with her followed by Kelly, Stacy, and Amy who were still in hysterics. "I don't care you're incubating, dance!"

"You think I pass this shit up?" mindful of her tiara, Mindy flipped her hair over her head and grinded against both Tiffany and Kelly to 'Angel in the Night' by Basshunter, oblivious to Stacy smirking while taping the whole thing. Shaking her head while pulling out Mindy's blackberry from her bra since she was so oblivious while in her element, Stacy recorded how close Mindy's mouth had been brushing against the girls as they literally had some softcore threesome on the floor before finding 'Jamie' in her contacts and sending him the video with the attachment, 'Less than 24 hours and all this is yours! Get pumped, big boy!'

An hour or so later they still were all out on the floor and Mindy's shoulder was tapped and she was pulled into a hug from behind, making her squeal as a big wet kiss was placed on her cheek.

"YO!" craning her neck and giggling she placed a hand on the cheek of the familiar person's face and she laughed incredulously, "COOPER? You're a BEAST!" he was covered in sweat, glitter, vodka, and god only knew what else, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I did what you SAID, bitch!" his hands went to Mindy's hips and he actually started dancing with her, "I got laid!"

"NO WAY!" she covered her mouth and laughed, raising her hand to give Cooper a high five before giggling, "Was it the Chase Crawford lookalike?"

"You now it, Princess!" he nodded while checking the other four girls, not even bothering to see if they were taking pictures of it, he was too far gone to know.

"So you're gonna be nice now?" she asked hopefully and he hugged her waist with a nod, but then frowned.

"Why? I'm usually mean?" his hand rested over his unborn little sister before snickering, "I wanna do a shot off Elizabeth"

"I'll kick your ass" she nodded quickly, "Make no mistake, dick."

"I cannot wait…" he took a moment to catch his breath from the maddening volume of music before pointing at her, "to get you smashed…and see what you do!" Mindy smirked; her being the biggest partier in Hollywood was fact when she was in her late teens and early twenties.

"I guess you will have to wait for me and Daddy's porno"

"Is my cock cam still in the credits?" Mindy paused, covered her mouth, and shrugged.

"Sure…" she threw her arms in the air and rested her back against his chest, "why not?"


	95. Chapter 95

**Debwood-1999**: *giggles* Every porno needs a good cock cam. And if Mindy wasn't pregnant, she would have been so wasted right alongside Cooper. We inspired your musical taste huh? LOL that's awesome. **EshaNapoleon**: Thank you! **DarkMage6**: I don't think you're the only one who wishes that lol. **EternalxInsanity**: You're about to find out what happened at James's bachelor party. And let me tell you it gets quite interesting. James and alcohol are always fun. **NeroAnne**: Ick, no school for you *saves you from it* There! I win! Ha ha! LOL Glad you enjoyed it.

…

James wasn't exactly sure how Jeff Hardy and Cody Rhodes got themselves invited to his bachelor party. He didn't even know either of them yet they were sitting with him and Julie in the limo, which was taking them to Steiner's, a pub James had habited for years. Phil was babysitting the kids so Julie could tag along and wear one of the lowest cut dresses James had ever seen in his life. He had almost asked her what the hell was up with her, but then he figured out that she was probably out to get laid-which would explain why Cody and Jeff were there in the first place. _One of them is going to get raped…or maybe both of them_. That thought made his lips twitch into a small smile. That would certainly be a sight to see.

"So you were Mark's secret boyfriend?" Jeff asked. He certainly wasn't as intimidated by James like Cody seemed to be.

"I was," James confirmed.

"Wow. I never would have thought he would ever…is he good in bed?"

"Jeff!" Cody squeaked out.

"What?"

"You can't ask that!"

"Sure I can. Everyone's been wondering it." Jeff grinned and grabbed the bottle of champagne that had come with their limo. "So is he?"

"Why don't you seduce him and find out?" James asked, which got him a glare from Julie. He didn't care though. He didn't want to talk about Mark and he was going to not so nicely tell Jeff to shut the fuck up if another question like that came his way.

"Maybe I will," Jeff said. "For investigative purposes of course." He pointed the bottle of champagne at Cody. "Here, hold still. I want to see if I can make the cork bounce off your face."

Cody immediately shielded himself as best as he could. "Don't you dare!" he said, trying to sound threatening but coming off more as a big pussy.

James rolled his eyes and leaned over to Julie. "Did we really have to bring them?" he asked in exasperation.

"Yes," she replied. "You're going to be playing with your friends and then I'll just have these boys to keep me company."

He frowned. "Wait, who else did you invite? And why didn't you tell me? This is my party-"

"It's a surprise okay?" Julie patted him on the leg and smiled. "A big big surprise and-" She stopped and started laughing as Jeff did managed to hit Cody with champagne bottle cork right in his unprotected ribs.

"Ow!" Cody yelped. "Jeff!"

"Well you wouldn't let me hit you in the face," Jeff said with a shrug. He looked at Julie and James and held up the bottle. "Want some?"

"Yeah sure." James grabbed two glasses and let Jeff fill them. Then he handed one to Julie and downed his own while keeping his eyes on Jeff. He knew that Jeff was a part of the wedding and he realized just how perfect that was. "You know how you were saying you were going to sleep with Mark for investigative purposes?"

"Uh huh."

"Well forget his old cranky ass." James got his phone out of his pocket and brought up a picture of Cooper. "Here. This is who you should sleep with."

Jeff looked at the picture and licked his lips. "Ooohhh…"

Cody stared at Jeff incredulously. "Are you even gay dude?"

"Look at that picture and tell me you wouldn't do him," Jeff replied.

Cody just blushed and looked down sheepishly, which made James smirk as he put his phone away. _Looks like Cooper's gonna get laid tomorrow. Thank God. The boy needs it so fucking bad._

The limo dropped them off in front of Steiner's and James led them into the pub. He was about to pick out a table for them to sit at when a familiar figure came out of nowhere and just about tackled him.

"James!" Natalya Neidhart exclaimed happily. She hugged him so tightly that if he wasn't as big as he was, she probably would have easily lifted him into a bear hug and broke all of his ribs.

"Hey there Nattie," he said happily. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "How's my favorite god daughter?"

"I'm fantastic," she replied. She unwrapped her arms from him but took him by the hand and started dragging him along. "Now come on. We've been waiting for you."

The "we" turned out to be her, Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, Bret Hart and Steve Austin. James was more than happy to see them. Back in the day, he had partied with Steve and the Hart Foundation, becoming particularly close to Austin, Bret and Owen. Bret and Owen were basically Cooper and Connor's uncles because his own brother had died way before they were born and he was godfather to a good majority of the Hart children.

"Anvil wanted to be here but he got caught up in Calgary," Bret said as James, Julie, Jeff and Cody sat down. "He sends his best wishes though."

"Awesomeness," James said.

Steve looked at James and chuckled. "Mindy Stratus…honestly, if I hadn't heard it from Julie, I never would have believed it."

"We're still really really happy for you though," David said. "In fact, we're so happy for you that all of our drinks are going to be on Uncle Bret tonight."

Bret raised his eyebrows at that. "David! What the hell? We agreed that Steve was paying for everything."

"Oh who cares who's paying the tab?" Natalya asked in exasperation. "Let's just start drinking already!"

"Yeah really," Jeff agreed. He got up and started heading to the bar. "Tequila sound good to everyone?"

They all nodded."

"Good. Tequila it is."

…

An hour and a half and more shots of tequila than he could count, James was just about completely and totally gone. "Oooh fuck, bottles empty," he slurred out. He looked at Julie, who was straddling David and giggling drunkenly. "We has no more," he complained. "You should get more."

"Mmmm…no, I'm busy," she mumbled.

"Well fuck you then," he grumbled. He looked at Cody, who was passed out on the table. "Fucking lightweight." He looked at Bret next, who was the least drunk one there (which wasn't saying much, considering that he was pretty hammered). "You bring me tequila?"

"Laters," Bret replied. "I watch show now."

"What show?"

Bret pointed and James looked, but it took several moments for what he saw to register in his alcohol clouded brain. When he did finally realize what he was seeing, he started to laugh. Natalya and Tyson had dragged Steve to the middle of the room and were trying to teach him how to dance. Meanwhile, Jeff was by the bar, doing shots off a girl who seemed like she wanted to take him back to her house and rape the shit out of him.

"You people are irresponsible drunks," Bret said, nearly falling out of his chair as he said that. "I am gonna cut you off."

"No, I'm going to cut you UP!" James declared, howling with laughter at his own words. "Get it Bretty? Get it!"

"Yeah I-hey! You're touching my nephew inappropriately!"

Julie was too busy making out with David to even hear a word that was being said to her. James chuckled and slapped Cody on the chest, who didn't even stir. "Just rape the duck here," he told Bret. "It's not illegal if he's sleeping." He got up to his feet and picked up one of the empty chairs so he could toss it at Steve's head, but ended up dropping it when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. "Vibrator!" he shouted, making everyone in the bar look at him. "Who put the vibrator in my pocket!"

"The sex toy fairy!" Jeff exclaimed.

"There's a sex toy fairy?" Tyson asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe…" James stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Aw, no vibrator." He almost put his phone away but stopped when he barely managed to read that he had a message from Mindy. "Baby Doll!" he exclaimed happily. "Baby Doll loves me!" He fumbled with the buttons a bit but managed to get to watch a video of Mindy basically making a softcore porno right there in the middle of the dance floor with Kelly and Tiffany. There were words that went with the video but he could barely read them. "Brrreeeeettttt!"

"What?" Bret snapped. "Don't say my name like that. I hates it."

"Baby Doll is makin' lesbian pornz," he announced. "I has to findz her cuz…well cuz I miss her and her first pornz should be with me."

Bret blinked and gave him a confused look. "Wha?"

"Oh forget it old man." James stumbled towards the front door, barely noticing that only Steve, Natalya, Tyson and Jeff were following him. "I gots to go…go go go…SHIT!"

Tyson just about jumped out of his skin. "What? What's the matter?"

"The car is gone!" James shouted. "It's gone it's gone it's gone! Someone stole the car!"

"Wait wait wait!" Steve grunted. He grabbed James and began shaking him. "What does the car look like?"

James froze, having completely forgotten what vehicle they had come in. "Uh….uh….it was big. And car shaped." He stretched out his arms and made a vague kind square shape. "You see?"

Steve looked around and shook his head. "Uh…you're right. I don't think it's here."

"Because it was stolen!" James pushed Steve away and began walking backwards. "And I'm gonna find them and make them pay, or my name isn't…my name isn't…Fudge Picklesticks."

"Your name isn't-" Natalya started to say.

"My name is whatever I say it is bitch!" James bellowed. "Because I'm Rick Jamessssssssssss….sssssss…sssssss…"

Jeff blinked incredulously before laughing hysterically. "I think they drugged his tequila."

"Me thinks so too," James agreed. He nodded a whole bunch, making himself dizzy in the process. "But it's okay, cuz I feels-" he tripped over his own feet and banged the back of his head on the sidewalk. "…ow. I don't feel so good now."

"James get up!" Natalya ordered. She grabbed on to his arm and hauled him up to his feet. "Get up get up get up!"

"Why?" James whined. "I was gonna dig and dig and dig till I got to Baby Doll."

"Because I want to go to the sex toy store."

He frowned in confusion. "There's a sex toy store?"

"Uh huh. I know the way. Now come slut."

James made a face as he was dragged along. "I don't wanna cum for you. I've known you since you were a little kid, that would just be weird and shit."

She made a disgusted face. "Ewww…you're nasty."

"Come ON Steve," Tyson said impatiently. "You're coming with us to the sex toy store and you have to-"

"You tell me what I have to do and I'll stick my foot up yer ass," Steve growled. "You hear me?"

Tyson squeaked in fright and hid behind Jeff, who quickly hid behind Natalya. She just rolled her eyes and got them to the store in one piece. The person at the counter didn't look particularly thrilled about having five completely wasted people coming in, but they didn't pay her any mind. "Holy fucking cripples," James said. He looked at a wall full of party favors. "This is fucking penis central!" He started looking through everything, which included penis straws, penis whistles, a Pin the Penis on the Man game and a penis cake pan. "Oooh, boobies!" He grabbed a package that had two boob shaped dodge balls in them and opened it right then and there. "Think fast!" He hurled the first ball at Tyson, hitting him right in the head.

"Ahhh!" Tyson yelled as he fell over. "James!"

James cackled loudly before taking the second ball and throwing it at Steve's head. It bounced right off his bald skull, which made his eyes narrow angrily. "Did you just do what I think you did?" Steve grunted.

"Maybe."

Steve scowled before picking up a vibrator and chucking it at James. "Hey!" James protested. "I throw a ball so you throw that?"

"Yes," Steve replied. "Cuz you're a stupid sumbitch."

"Well fuck you!" James picked up a package with an even bigger vibrator in it and chucked it at Steve. Steve ducked, causing it to hit the person who was just into the store. "Bastard!" James yelled. He quickly speared Steve as hard as he could, knocking over a shelf full of shit over in the process. "Gotcha!"

"Fucktard! Let go!" Steve put James in a headlock and tried to choke him.

"Fight fight fight fight!" Tyson and Jeff shouted at the same time.

"Stop it!" the woman from the counter shouted. "Stop it before I call the cops!"

James slipped out of Steve's grasp and snarled at the woman, causing her to scream and run into the back room. "Oh come on, I was joking!" He shook his head and wandered over to the different dirty games that were nearby. "Oooh…" he paused to look at them before becoming interested in the stripper pole that was in the back of the room. "Me want…"

"You're going to get a stripper pole for Mindy?" Jeff asked.

"What? No! I get for me!" James walked to the back and climbed on to the pole that was set up for display. "Howz I look?"

Natalya immediately took out her phone so she could take a picture. "Oh the money I'm going to make off of this…"


	96. Chapter 96

**DarkMage6**: I'd pay to see it too. It would be too funny. **Debwood-1999**: This group drunk is just too much fun. Jeff, Bret, James…it's a whole lot of win in one group. **NeroAnne**: Cooper does need Jeff. That is just all kinds of hotness that needs to happen. *pats James head* He didn't even want to be apart from Mindy so of course he'll talk about her when she's not there. He wants her by his side pretty much twenty four seven at this point. **EternalxInsanity**: James is naturally a magnet for shit happening, so when he's drunk, it all just gets amplified times like eleven. *updates and waits for cupcake*

...

Three hundred and fifty people were comfortably seated in the ballroom of the Hard Rock hotel, and despite trying his best to overcome the splitting headache from the revenge of the tequila, James swallowed hard while scanning the sea of faces simply staring at him as the processional was beginning. Some of the usual suspects he recognized, Mindy did invite practically the entire WWE of past and present, as well as a shit-ton of staff members of hers, rock stars, movie stars; that lunatic called Lady Gaga who he had watched Mindy perform with was there…as was Rob Zombie. She had quite the interesting crowd, he'd give her that.

The ceremony itself at Baby Doll's request was going to be nonreligious, and quite honestly he was completely okay with that. She could burn down a church in front of him and he wouldn't care. Though the ceremony itself was taking place in the ballroom, the crazy-ass reception was taking place in a different ballroom which was adored completely in black and white to fit the theme. Even the guests were all a sea of either black or white. Why was he even thinking about this when Thorn, Scarlett, and Tryg were walking down the aisle together? Fuck. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed those god damn cameramen weren't focused on him. A hand went to his shoulder and squeezed it gently, so swallowing hard and craning his neck only for a minute while keeping his eyes on his kids James's eyes briefly met Cooper's.

"Dad…" Cooper looked quite worse-for-wear as well, but the black tux with a red tie looked pretty damn sharp on him. He and Mindy had even played around with his hair apparently and it was now jet black with red highlights. They were looking more alike every day it was starting to worry James. "Relax" he cracked a smile as Connor and Tiffany (she was a crazy bitch like that) walked down the aisle together. Tiffany's husband, Drew McIntyre, was in the audience and could only palm his face at what his new wife had agreed to walk down the aisle with. All the groomsmen including Tryg were dressed exactly like James while each and every bridesmaid wore snow white, which was confusing to James to say the least. "Look…" his entire change in demeanor was severely throwing James off.

"Did you get laid or something last night?" he whispered lowly as Cody and Kelly made their way down the aisle next, "You're not my Cooper…my Cooper always looks like he stepped in something"

"Very fucking funny" he avoided the subject and tried to see if Mindy and Chelsea were in view, but obviously they were whisked out of sight. The very glaze over James's face told Cooper all he needed to know and he took a quick breath as Jeff and Stacy came out next. "You're nervous…?" James's mouth opened to answer, but he subtly shook his head and shrugged.

"I can taste my own small intestine right now if that paints a picture"

"Mommy cried before we went to bed last night…" he whispered as Phil and Amy started to walk out, which truly made James actually taste a mouthful of tequila that meant Amber was next. Amber came down the aisle all by herself in her white dress with subtle red accents and that could only mean one thing. "Probably the only thing I remember and I don't know why or how I remember it…but she couldn't stop thinking about you" his hand moved off James's shoulder back down to his side and all heads turned to face the large double doors in the back, "Breathe, Dad…" he smiled fondly because he had the luxury of knowing Mindy's dress, "she's gonna be a mess-"

"I don't want her to cry, it's our…" his voice completely vanished at sight of the tiny young woman in the magnificent scarlet gown with white and gold lace at the skirt and train. Her lengthy raven hair was in the half-updo that Cooper devised with the slight poof at the crown and loosely curled all in the back. Chelsea excitedly scampered alongside her mother while waving at James and only James since she didn't care to recognize anyone else. James wanted to wave at her but could only give her a smile, the lady in red with a bouquet of mixed red and white roses had stolen his eyes. Now he knew why the bitch wanted it to be black and white…there was only going to be one splash of color at the ceremony and there she was.

"Hot damn, Stratusfear…!" Cody could only shake his head with a snicker while elbowing Jeff, "What bitch do you know that can pull off red like that?" Jeff's eyes switched to the red in Cooper's hair for a moment before looking back to his longtime friend/ex-girlfriend. Though she had been trying hard to keep composure, Mindy nearly lost it once Amber guided Chelsea away towards the altar by the other maids and she was left with James. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, he couldn't help it. Her lips quivered and she wanted to launch herself on him when Cooper quickly whispered in his father's ear as the processional music died down.

"Go get her, tiger" Cooper snickered before giving Mindy a wink as she and James awkwardly stared at each other while waiting for the officiant to speak.

"Hi" Mindy mouthed to James quickly while taking his hands in hers and squeezing them. He looked so neat and tidy it made her giddy inside. He smiled lovingly before ogling her and squeezing her hands right back.

"You're…" he whispered, lost for words he was now frightened he'd forget that vow he racked his brain over, "you don't look real."

"I love you" she giggled lightly when finally the officiant spoke up.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Miranda and James. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Miranda and James to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them."

Cooper snorted, and James wanted to kill him. Connor tried to reach for a candelabrum when Phil slapped his hand and shook his bald head chidingly.

"What are you, nuts?" Phil hissed while the officiant continued.

"So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Miranda and James thank you for your presence here today;"

"We do?" James asked Mindy lightly and she was a second from pinching the bridge of her nose. She shook her head faintly and kissed his hands.

"Pretend, baby."

"They better give us awesome presents"

"I asked for edible underwear, it better be in there"

"-and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married." The officiant paused yet again, making the nervous couple look to each other for help as if they were possibly supposed to do something when he carried on. "Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners."

"I love you" James mouthed while nodding at Mindy, making her poke her tongue between her teeth and smile.

"Do you, James,"

"Oh fuck" James muttered while tightening his hold on Mindy's hands as he faced the officiant. Mindy had to giggle and exchange glances with Cooper as James actually fidgeted.

"Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" no hesitation there. Mindy's eyes widened at how immediate and rushed that rushed response was before smiling warmly as it was about to be directed her way.

"Do you, Miranda; take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes!" she shouted, which was so totally wrong practically everyone had just wanted to curl up in a ball and die on her part.

"Oh Christ, you're killin' me, Stratusfear…" Cody shook his head while Cooper had to cover his mouth to hide it. James's eyes dropped to the floor before leaning and whispering in his confused bride's ear, suddenly making her catch her error and she straightened her posture and nodded.

"I mean, I do!" she nodded daintily while almost bouncing onto her toes. The poor officiant had no choice but to continue.

"In the spirit of the importance of strong friendships to a marriage, Miranda and James have asked two friends to read selections about love that especially resonate with them."

"Yay!" Amy smiled while grinning especially for Mindy since she was going to read Mindy's reading for James. She approached a large black podium and smiled at the massive group while opening the book and finding the red bookmark that she and Mindy had found together. Clearing her throat and nervous at what the volume of the microphone was going to be, she started, "James…" she smiled at the extremely frightened James, "Min's chosen for me to read a poem titled, 'My Love' by Linda Lee Elrod."

"I like this" Mindy whispered to James with a nod before Amy opened her mouth.

"When I met you, I had no idea

how much my life

was about to be changed...

but then, how could I have known?

A love like ours happens

once in a lifetime

You were a miracle to me,

the one who was everything

I had ever dreamed of,

the one I thought existed

only in my imagination.

And when you came into my life,

I realized that what I

had always thought

was happiness

couldn't compare to the joy

loving you brought me.

You are a part of everything

I think and do and feel,

and with you by my side,

I believe that anything is possible.

(this day) gives me a chanceto thank you for the miracle of you...

you are, and always will be,

the love of my life."

With that Amy left the podium and was replaced by Cooper, but James was holding Mindy's hand so tightly his heart was slamming against his ribcage with a hammer. Those words hit him hard and swift, because he knew it was the gospel truth.

"Mommy…" Cooper smiled at her for the podium, and now James was nervous as hell as to how she'd receive his. Hers was a tough-ass act to follow. "Daddy picked a poem called 'Love' by Roy Croft"

"I love you" James whispered in her ear while nodding, actually staring at Cooper because reality was truly startling to settle and he was actually doing this, "More than I've ever told you, I love you…" his chest stung, "I'm sick." She rubbed his arm and pouted her scarlet lips while debating hugging him.

"I love you,

Not only for what you are

,But for what I am

When I am with you.

I love you,

Not only for what

You have made of yourself,

But for what

You are making of me.

I love you

For the part of me

That you bring out;

I love you

For putting your hand

Into my heaped-up heart

And passing over

All the foolish, weak things

That you can't help

Dimly seeing there,

And for drawing out

Into the light

All the beautiful belongings

That no one else had looked

Quite far enough to find.

I love you because you

Are helping me to make

Of the lumber of my life

Not a tavern

But a temple;

Out of the works

Of my every day

Not a reproach

But a song.

I love you

Because you have done

More than any creed

Could have doneTo make me good,

And more than any fate

To make me happy.

You have done it

Without a touch,

Without a word,

Without a have done it

By being yourself."

Her face was drenched before Cooper finished the last couple stanzas; James was actually kissing her hands to keep her makeup from running. She looked like a china doll she was too pretty to cry. A lot of the girls were crying too, he gave himself a quick internal pat on the back as Cooper headed back over and smiled at both Mindy and James.

"Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today."

"This ain't the objection shit, is it?" James asked Mindy worriedly, and she pouted her lips and shook her head.

"I think Cooper and I deleted that."

"You can 'delete' parts of the ceremony?"

"At my wedding I can." He snorted and kissed her fingers.

"Will everyone please rise" the officiant motioned for everyone to stand, and up went three-hundred-and-fifty people. "Will you who are present here today, surround James and Miranda in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

"WOOOOOOOO!" they should have known better than to expect anything different with that bunch. Mindy actually laughed loudly as people actually applauded them while James chuckled and shook his head. Three-hundred-and-fifty public figures in a room at once…

"You may all be seated" the officiant tried to pretend he didn't hear that as the cheering finally died down and everyone sat. James had finally found Julie even though she was pretty close up front. She was smiling at him, which was always good. Smiling was a plus. "We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Now please read the vows you have written for each other." James's stomach flipped. He prayed she went first, and thank Christ she did.

"Jamie…" she was so fucking confident it wasn't fair; she looked like she'd been rehearsing this for weeks, "I was in love with you before you even telled me your name…" James's face softened significantly and Cooper ran a hand over his face trying to hide that he was reacting the way he was. "I was in a bad place…" tears rolled down her rosy cheeks as she nodded, "and then there's you! And…!" she drew a sharp breath and went to wipe her eyes when he did it for her, "What you did for me, Jamie, how you made me feel safe like I actually mattered…And there was NOTHING that I wanted more than to spend the rest of my life with you and do all those wonderful things you've done for me! I want to make you happy, Jamie, that is all I ever wanted. I can't say no to you, I'll never say no to you! I will never sleep until I tell you goodnight" she was purely bawling and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it. The makeup people could fix her before the reception but James felt so horrible he didn't want her to cry like this…but it was him who was actually making her cry. She was crying for him. "I don't ever wanna be away from you even if they pull me away I won't let them! All you say is sacred to me" she shook her head and curled her plump lips with a sniffle, "You did not have to ask me to marry you, you know you're all that I live for. I would die just to hold you…" her lips quivered and she inhaled sharply, small cheers actually broke out to encourage her to continue, "And I promise I will spend my whole life showing you what you are to me. I promise to love YOU, and our babies, and our animals, and everything…else…forever. And I promise…" she sniffled and nodded, "because you love me…I will love myself and never ever cut again" her face went blank, "and I never thoughted I would say that." Cooper's lips curled in and a hand went under his eyes quickly.

"Good girl" he nodded quickly while waiting for the astonished and awestruck James to say something. He had a piece of paper he was going to read off, but considering how many people were clapping for her after that, James ditched his whole prepared speech and broke out into an impromptu gut-spilling. He was no longer thinking after that lovely speech, his mind was racing in circles and he was dizzy from thinking through her every sentence and tracing it all back to him.

"Baby Doll…" James cooed, petting her chin until it lifted and smiling in adulation, "my Baby Doll…" she looked him in the eye and held the hand of his against her cheek, "From the day we met I haven't managed to move thoughts of you anywhere but here" he placed a hand over his heart, "It broke when I made a terrible mistake and assumed you were something you weren't…but at that very same time you put me back together" he nodded while stroking her cheek with his thumb, "And I knew…" he swallowed, "I knew from that moment on no one would ever hurt you again. I became utterly insane for you before I could realize what was happening to me, and whatever it was I did for you never felt like enough. Anything, even holding a door for you I wanted to do more. The world isn't enough for you, and as my wife I am making that promise. I've watched you suffer…and I want you to live a life without pain, disappointment…I want you to smile" a layer of glass spread over his eyes as he nodded, "All I want is for that beautiful face to smile and be happy with me. You make me feel safe, I don't care what I do around you, I could be a complete moron" she giggled, "and you would not think anything wrong of me. I wish I could be half the parent that you are, and I want our little girl to grow up knowing what a dark place I would be in if not for you. You ARE the one for me…after everything we've been through these past couple of months I still look at you and get scared that you may not want much to do with me. I'm GOING to spend every moment of my life with you and our children, and I swear on my life I love you all just the same, and I made a promise, we WILL have sex at least once a day, every day, for the rest of our lives." There were quite a few gasps and shocked laughs, but he kissed her hand and looked to the priest as he received applause for that as well.

"May I have the rings, please?" Yay. Now Baby Doll got her ten-carat planet of a ring. The rings were brought over on a pillow and the officiant took them both before looking to the couple. "Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"I give you this ring" they both repeated while each holding a ring in their hand, "as a daily reminder of my love for you." Mindy slipped James's on first and hers went on right after that, which with the engagement ring nearly took up her entire little tiny finger.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride-" before he could finish the sentence they had launched onto each other and like a little princess one of Mindy's lower legs poked behind her as they kissed deeply, Mindy's face practically drenched in salt when one of her thumbs brushed over something wet on his face. Her eyes widened and he smiled under his breath that he'd been found-out. He cried after all. Cameras flashed and once they finished kissing (for the moment) they held each other and James was waiting for a specific line to come from his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. James Lawson!"

"Thank god" Cooper smiled and nodded in approval, clapping for the both of them wrapped up in their own little world while giving their kiss an encore.


	97. Chapter 97

**Debwood-1999**: I would love to go there. It just sounds too awesome. As for Mark, we might hear from him again, we might not. Revealing that now would be telling and I can't do that *giggles innocently* **Esha Napoleon**: *hands tissue* It was, wasn't it? **DarkMage6**: Happy penguin dance? *giggles and joins you* **NeroAnne**: I think a smiley face pretty much sums up what I have to say right now so ;) **EternalxInsanity**: Thank you! *noms cupcakes* James and Mindy definitely had a hell of a road to get to this point but they got here and that's definitely good *nods* And I agree with what Kane and Raven say. Cooper does need to fuck Hardy already. It'll do him a world of good *giggles*

…

James watched as a Mindy's make-up team redid her make-up as quickly as they could. She was not about to be caught dead at her own wedding reception with smeared make-up, even though he had told her she looked gorgeous as she was. The fact that they were now officially married was starting to sink in and they were both going to need their smiles surgically removed from their faces to get them off now. "Well that went a thousand times smoother than I thought it would," James confessed. "I was afraid that Connor was going to get rowdy or that I was going to make a jackass out of myself or Phil was going to fart really loudly-"

"Jamie!" Mindy exclaimed, busting up laughing so hard that she doubled over. "What the hell?"

"Hey, it was a legitimate fear," James said defensively. "Phil's gross."

"Well yeah, okay, Meatball looks gross but that's the beard, I swear!"

James just snorted and looked down at his wedding ring. "Whatever you say Baby Doll." He moved his hand around and chuckled in delight as the ring sparkled in the light. "Oooh, awesome!"

Mindy giggled and shook her head, which frustrated her make-up people to no end. "So THAT'S where Connor gets it from."

"Hey, sparkly stuff is cool. Just look at your ring."

"I know," Mindy said gleefully. "It's so beautiful Jamie!" She stretched out her arm so she could look at her ring in the light. "I'm gonna love it forever and ever! I'll never take it off!"

The smile that was already plastered to his face got even bigger and as soon as the make-up people were out of the way, he was right there in front of her, giving her a big kiss. She kissed back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer. The people around them began to take their leave, but nobody got a chance to get very far because…

"Daddy! Daddy!"

James broke the kiss and turned around to see that Thorn and Scarlett had burst in on them. "Girls!" he said in surprise, easily scooping the twins into his arms and kissing both of their cheeks. "What are you two doing in here? You're supposed to be in the ballroom with the others."

"We wanted to see you and Mommy," Scarlett explained. She stretched her arms out and hugged Mindy when she got close enough. "Julie had to take Chelsea to go potty and Amber and Cooper have to get Tryg and Connor settled down. They were getting wild."

"I think Connor has a crush on Tiffany," Thorn said knowingly. "He keeps running around and doing stuff and then looking at her to see if he's paying attention to him."

"Oh really?" James couldn't help but be amused by that. As far as he knew, Connor wasn't really interested in girls in that way, but he loved attention and if Tiffany had given him even an inkling of it, he probably was hamming it up and doing everything he could to keep her eyes on him.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy going to cut the cake yet?" Scarlett asked. "Because I want some."

Mindy smiled and gave her daughter an affectionate kiss. "We're going to do it real soon."

"Yay!" the twins cheered, which made James laugh as he and Mindy took them back to the ballroom. As soon as they got in there, they were swarmed by people, who seemed hell bent on congratulating them all at once. James controlled himself as best as he could and resisted the urge to kick some serious ass so he and Mindy would stopped being rushed. In the mass of humanity around them, he could see Phil coming in their direction and he was struck by a very entertaining idea. "You two want to do me a favor?" he whispered to Thorn and Scarlett.

The twins nodded eagerly.

"Okay. I want you to go to Phil and pinch him until he cries. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course!" Thorn assured him.

"Good girls." He set them down and watched them run off, catching on to the look Mindy was giving him out of the corner of his eye. "What?" he said innocently.

She just shook her head, trying to look disappointed but too amused and happy to pull it off. "You're so mean to Meatball."

"I know. I can't help it. It's what I-" James grunted as he felt himself getting pulled into an all too familiar bear hug. "Again Nattie? Really?"

"Uh huh," Natalya confirmed. "It's because I love ya."

James shook his head and hugged her back. "Nattie's one of my god daughters," he told Mindy. "I used to party with the Hart Foundation back in the day and we got pretty close."

Mindy smiled and nodded. "You're really strong," she told Natalya. "I don't think I could hug my Jamie that tightly."

Natalya chuckled. "I got my strength from my dad. They don't call me the Anvilette for nothing."

"I'm just thankful that you didn't inherit his looks," James said with a nod. "I've seen Jim in drag before and it's not pretty."

Natalya turned a funny shade of pale. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I could. Believe me, I never wanted to see that either."

She shuddered and shook her head. "Well thanks to that, I've got about a million horrible pictures in my mind. Excuse me while I go drink them away…" She started to walk away before stopping and turning back around and pulling out her phone. "Before I go though, I want to show you this." She brought up a picture and then turned the camera around so James and Mindy could look at it. Much to James's horror, it was a picture of him hanging off the stripper pole at the sex toy store. "Oh my God…"

"When did THAT happen?" Mindy asked.

"Last night," Natalya replied. "At the bachelor party. Oh you should have seen him, he was completely smashed. He and Austin trashed the store when they started wrestling and he was throwing things at people and he actually bought a stripper pole for himself before we left."

"You did?" Mindy looked at James with wide eyes.

"Yeah," James confirmed sheepishly. "Tequila is a hell of a drink-especially when you drink like three bottles of it."

Mindy laughed. "Are you going to dance for me Jamie?"

"If you want me to." He mock glared at Nattie, who was making whipping noises and motions. "Must you do that?"

"Yes," she replied. "I must. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Tyson." She gave them one last smile before heading off to find her boyfriend.

"You know, speaking of last night, I got a rather interesting video on my phone," James said. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out so he could show her the video that had been sent to him. "I was so drunk that I was convinced that I had to save you from the lesbian pornz…it didn't really work out that well though."

Mindy watched the video, one of her tiny hands covering her mouth the entire time. "Oh I'm going to KILL Stacy!" she declared. "She's always stealing my phone when I dance." She folded her arms over her chest and huffing loudly. "I'm gonna get her for that. You just watch. I'll do it."

"I'm sure you will." James leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Daddy! Mommy! Look at me! Look at me!"

James let out a dramatic sigh before shaking his head. "Our children have quite the sense of timing, don't they?"

"At least they're not coming back to the room with us," Mindy pointed out. "Or on the honeymoon."

"Yeah."

"Daddy! Mommy!" Connor literally jumped over Tryg so he could get to James and Mindy first. "Look look look!" He pointed to his cheek, where James could see absolutely nothing there. "Tiffany kissed me right there! She said I was adorable and I really like her and I want her to be my babysitter forever and ever!"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Mindy said as she gave Connor a big hug. "I bet she would love to babysit you some time."

"No Mommy, not _some_ time; _all _the time. You hear me Mommy? ALL the time!" He jumped up and down happily. "I don't like the boy with her. He's fugly and he talks funny."

"Sweetie that's her husband. He-"

"No! He's an infidel and he must be destroyed!" Connor cackled loudly before running off, making Mindy and James both wonder whether Drew McIntyre would make it through the night alive or not (but since neither of them really cared about him all that much, they didn't bother to try and stop Connor).

"Mommy, you look really pretty," Tryg said, looking up at his mother with pure adoration. James could see the Momma's Boy thing that Glen had had when he was a kid, but he was really hoping that was where the similarities between the two would stop. Having one Glen had been more than enough.

"Aw, thank you sweetheart." Mindy bent down and picked up Tryg so she could kiss him on the cheek.

"Here, let me take him," James offered. He didn't want Mindy straining herself too much because the condition she was in.

"It's okay," Mindy assured him. "I've got him. Besides, I think someone else wants to see you."

James looked to where she was looking and saw that Julie was leading Chelsea to him. Chelsea was waving at him and this time not only did he manage to wave back at her, but he scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "There's my girl," he said happily.

She squealed happily and hugged his neck as tightly as she could. Mindy's eyes started to well up as she watched the two of them together, and James had to shake his head at her. "Don't cry Baby Doll," he pleaded. "Please don't cry."

Mindy nodded and quickly wiped her eyes before setting Tryg down and hugging Julie.

"You two…" Julie lost what she was going to say and had to stop for a minute and compose herself. "I don't think I've ever cried that much at a wedding ceremony before."

"Did you get big fat raccoon eyes?" James asked with a grin.

"I did," Julie confirmed. "Oh God, I was such a mess." She actually appeared to be tearing up a little bit again, but she quickly dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and pulled herself together. "I am so happy for you two."

"Aw, thank you," Mindy said. She hugged Julie again, who whispered something in her ear and made her light right up. "My edible underwear?" she asked excitedly. "Really?"

James laughed and shook his head, his eyes scanning the ballroom until they found Cooper, who was talking to Bret but looking somewhere else. James followed his son's gaze and was pleased to see that he was looking at Jeff. And what made the situation even better was the fact that Jeff was sneaking peeks at Cooper too. "Oh that is awesome."

"What is?" Mindy asked.

James pointed to both Jeff and Cooper. "Look."

Mindy looked and started laughing hysterically while Julie just shook her head with an amused expression on his face. "Well he did seem interested in sleeping with him-"

"Wait what?" Mindy said in confusion.

"Jeff said he would totally do Cooper," James explained. "We established it last night."

"Oh really? That's FANTASTIC!" Mindy clapped her hands and began to jump up and down. "I got him laid last night so this is just that much better!"

"So he did get laid last night," James said with a grin. "I thought so. He looked much happier than usual." He turned to Julie and gave her a shit eating grin. "And speaking of getting laid-"

"That's my cue to run away," Julie finished. She quickly darted away, which confused Mindy again until James explained about Julie getting cozy with David Hart Smith during the bachelor party. "She did HIM?" Mindy exclaimed with a laugh. "Holy crap, she's a TIGER!"

James was totally confused by that until he caught on to what she had actually meant. "It's cougar Baby Doll. She's a cougar."

"Cougar, tiger, same difference," Mindy said with a dismissive wave. "Now come here Jamie. We have work to do."

"We do?"

"Yes. We must do the work before we cut the cake and we have to hurry because I want that cake."

"Me too," James said. "So what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead. I know EXACTLY what to do."

…

"You know, I don't remember ever seeing you this happy before."

Cooper raised his eyebrows at that. "What is it with you people? Do you all really think I'm some sort of big, miserable bastard?"

"Well if the shoe fits-"

"Don't finish that please." He should have known better than to ask that. Being a bright, happy, cheerful person really wasn't what he was known for.

Bret just smiled softly. "I like it. It's the first time since…" the part about it being since Joie had been killed went left unsaid "…it's just good to see you actually happy."

"Well why shouldn't I be happy? Mark's out, Mindy's in and we can all live happily ever after."

"You really adore Mindy, don't you?"

"Of course. She is amazing-" Almost as if on cue, Cooper felt her tiny arms wrap around him and hugging him tightly. "Hey," he said, positively beaming as he looked back at her.

"I am pretty frickin' amazing, aren't I?" Mindy asked with a cheeky smile. She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek before looking at Bret. "I have to steal him from you, okay?"

"That's fine," Bret assured her. "Go ahead and steal away."

"Thank you." Mindy immediately started pulling Cooper along. "I need you to do something for me."

"Oh yeah. And what would that be?"

"I need you to drink for me again tonight."

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Cooper groaned. He was still suffering the effects of his hangover and he didn't want to imagine how he would feel if he added more to it now.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"And why would I do it?"

"Because you're my bitch."

Cooper's lips twitched but he could not deny that statement. He really was her bitch. She could tell him to do anything and he would do it, no matter how ridiculous it was.

"Here, sit down,' she ordered, practically pushing him into the chair. There was a bottle of Bacardi already in front of him. "Now where is-Jamie! Hurry up!"

Cooper's jaw dropped as he saw James carrying Chelsea in one arm and had someone slung over his other shoulder. "What the hell is he doing?" he asked incredulously.

Mindy could only giggle in response as James set none other than Jeff Hardy right on top of Cooper's lap. "There you go," he said happily. "I'm sure you two crazy kids will have a lot of fun." He laughed at the look on Cooper's face before taking Mindy and walking off.

"Uh…uh…" Cooper didn't know what to do or say. His mind had shut down on him as soon as the only reason he had ever watched wrestling had been placed on his lap.

Jeff smiled and decided to break the awkward silence. "I really like your hair."

…

After the cake was cut and eaten (or thrown in some cases-nobody could put a group of wrestlers in a room with any kind of food and not expect it to get thrown), James and Mindy were the first ones out on the dance floor. James felt like a giant buffoon out there but he was just going to deal with it because he knew that Mindy wanted the first dance of the night to be just between the two of them. "I'm warning you now that I'm not that good a dancer."

"Is it as bad as your drawing?" Mindy asked teasingly.

"No, it's not quite that bad."

"Well then I think we'll be okay." The song began to play and Mindy began to mouth the words, which made James smile and kiss the top of her head.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"They're so sweet," Amy said happily as she watched James actually lift Mindy up so he could rest his forehead against hers as they danced. The height difference between the two of them was comical, but nobody was dwelling too much on that because of how sweet and beautiful the whole thing was. Amy herself was totally into the whole thing because she had never seen Mindy this happy in all the years she had known her. "Aren't they sweet?"

Phil just kind of shrugged. "He just better not hurt Spaghetti. That's all I have to say."

Amy rolled her eyes and gave her boyfriend's hand a tight squeeze. He had mentioned that he and James hadn't exactly hit it off, but she knew that Phil himself probably had a lot to do with that. He did have the tendency to rub people the wrong way, especially when it came to Mindy. Besides, in her mind, if James was making her best friend as happy as she was, he was a great guy in her book.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, _

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

Kelly and Tiffany were seated together, watching the whole scene with big smiles on their faces. Drew had run off to the bathroom, but what they didn't know was that he had been knocked out by Connor and stuffed into a closet, so he wasn't coming back any time soon. Connor himself was seated by Tiffany's legs, hugging them and growling at Tryg when he dared to venture too close to his new friend. A few tables down from them, Julie was sitting with Bret, the Hart Dynasty and Mindy's band members and at a few more tables down, Cooper and Jeff were still sitting together, watching the newlyweds and pounding down the Bacardi that was right in front of them, getting more and more tipsy by the second.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

"You know…I would sing this to you if I totally didn't suck at singing," James said as his lips brushed across Mindy's.

"Aw, I bet you can sing pretty," Mindy said, which made James shake his head.

"No no no. My singing is worse than my drawing. I act like it's not sometimes but it is."

"Well then, I'll just be the singer and you can stand next to me and look pretty."

"That sounds like a plan to me." He dipped her back and kissed her, making every woman watching swoon delight and Mindy squeak happily.

…

After the first dance was over, the alcohol began to flow quite freely, the music got louder and faster and James found himself in the midst of the biggest party he had ever been a part of. He and Mindy were glued to each other's sides, Mindy sipping some sort of non-alcoholic fruity drink and him drinking a Dr. Pepper because he did not feel like waking up with another hangover from hell in the morning. Everyone else (excluding Connor and the little kids) was getting smashed and it was quite entertaining. Tiffany had gotten drunk and had forgotten that Drew hadn't come back yet, so that gave Connor the opportunity to hang off of her like a little puppy dog. Julie was in a drinking contest with Bret, Steve, Stacy and whole bunch of other people and it wouldn't be long before she was probably going to run off with the first guy that would take her. As for Cooper…well James didn't know where he was, but he hoped he was still with Jeff. His and Mindy's attempts to play matchmaker were not going to go in vain.

"Jamie, I want you to meet someone," Mindy announced. "You have to close your eyes though, okay?"

"Okay," James agreed. He slapped his hand over his eyes and shut them tight. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just stay still," she ordered. "I have your surprise…right…HERE! Look Jamie!"

James looked and saw that she had brought a very tipsy and confused Adam Lambert in front of him. "Baby Doll-"

"See Jamie, it's Glambert," she said happily. "You said you wanted to fuck him so here he is!"

Now this was usually the point where people got embarrassed by Mindy's behavior, but James just threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"What's so funny Jamie?" Mindy asked with a pout. "I remembered what you said about him. I remember everything you say."

"I know," James said as he tried to regain control of himself. "And I appreciate the offer. I really do. But you're the only in this room I want to fuck."

"Aw…" Mindy waved Lambert off and jumped into James's arms. "Jamie, that's so sweet."

"Yeah well, I try."

"Dad! Mom!" Amber yelled, running up to them and pointing towards the bar. "LOOK!"

James and Mindy both looked and both of their jaws dropped. Jeff was laying up on the bar with his shirt off and Cooper was doing shots off of him. Matt was nearby, almost looking like he was going to interfere but was probably just way to shocked to do so. "Well at least they get along," Mindy said brightly.

Cooper did one last shot off of Jeff before getting up on the bar himself so he could climb on Jeff and start making out with him, completely oblivious to the audience around him. "Well then," James snickered. He took his camera out and got a picture of the couple, his eyes widening when one of Cooper's hands actually went down Jeff's pants.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Mindy exclaimed. "That's enough of that!" She got up on the nearest table and started yelling. "Hey sluts! Get a room!"

"Don't tell me what to-whoa!" Cooper fell off the bar and crashed to the floor, making Jeff giggle stupidly before getting off as well and checking on him.

"Cooper's weird when he's drunk," Amber said knowingly to James.

"Yeah," James agreed as he watched Jeff and Cooper stumble out of the ballroom to go somewhere more private. "But we love him for it." He helped Mindy get down from the table and wrapped his arms around both her and Amber. "Now come on. Let's go dance."


	98. Chapter 98

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Debwood-1999**: I think Nattie would be very happy to send you the picture of James on the pole. It's too epic to not share. **EternalxInsanity**: Cooper/Jeff is always hot…Cooper and Joie were pretty much soul mates and I do feel bad for not giving them a happy ending…but oh well *posts update* No getting bored now! LOL **NeroAnne**: I agree. It is the best thing ever. It's all perfect in the kids' eyes. They have James and Mindy and James and Mindy have each other so all is right in the world. *giggles* I love Cooper and Jeff together. I really do. Its one of my favorite pairings ever *hugs them* **DarkMage6**: I envy Jeff too to be honest. And penguin dances do seem like the bomb. I must do more of them in the future.

...

"Holy FUCK!" Mindy shouted while running around her and James's penthouse at the top of the Hard Rock hotel like a kid on pixie sticks, her gown rustling as she kicked her shoes off and skittered towards a massive window, "Jamie look at this fuckin' place we're here for two weeks what the fuck!" James could only shake his head adoringly with a snort while pulling his tie off. They had just arrived and yes, the place was enormous.

They were staying in Casino Tower, which was ironic considering that James hadn't gambled once in his life, but little did he know what Mindy's plans for their honeymoon were. The elegant black and white designs of the room were clearly chosen with the little rockstar in mind. They had a living room, balcony (which Mindy had run through the French doors and was giggling over), oversized bathroom, bedroom with a premium bed and feather pillows, a fully stocked mini bar, plasma TVs, Bose CD stereo system because Mindy fucking loved to blast her music and dance around, and prickly pear and Verbena bath amenities. The satin sheets were all white, which was going to be horrible for the both of them, but they had so much money they could give a damn about the damages they'd be doing to it. Admittedly, the black and white maze design on the carpet made him nauseous, but the rest of the penthouse had warm reds meeting those strong black and white accents.

Mindy giggled while letting the cool desert wind hit her hair and completely lift the loosely curled strands off her back like a little princess as she turned and faced James with a giggle, "JAMIE! You HAVE to come see this!" she giggled excitedly while bouncing up and down, "Come on, come on! Come see it! You have to see it, Jamie!"

"I'm coming, Baby Doll" he nodded while steadily approaching her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his nose into her neck as she laughed nasally while staring at the mountain view, "I'm glad you like it here."

"I like YOU" she craned her neck and they kissed, "I like being trapped in a room with you."

His hands ran down the front of the form fitting gown from her waist down to her hips and she giggled loudly, placing both palms to the railing and pressing her entire back side of her body against him as he kissed her neck slowly, taking small nips here and there to keep her laughing. Brushing her lips against his neck, she purred and pressed both his hands into her hips firmer before pecking him on the mouth and bounding away into the living room, actually twirling around like a duchess in the scarlet gown and admiring as it swirled around her even after she stopped moving. James dropped a hand to the railing to watch her with a smile before heading into the room and closing the French doors behind him.

"Having fun?" he stretched an arm out so he could hopefully reel her in and carry her into the bedroom, but no such luck.

"I love this dress" she nodded while smoothing it with her hands and positively beaming, "I never ever wanna take it off!"

"It IS beautiful…" he nodded while slowly stalking closer, a devilish grin appearing across his face before her little body fell backwards onto a black leather couch and he leaned over her, brushing his lips against hers before kissing her harder on the mouth so she'd get the picture. Hugging his neck so he could stand back up and lift her into a carry she ran her hands over the baby bump and broke the kiss only for a moment to press their foreheads together.

"I am glad Elizabeth made it to our wedding" she nodded before kissing him again, which only made him grin while lowering her to her feet and quickly fumbling with the buttons all the way down her back, "Jamie, what are you doing I love my dress!"

"I love it even more when its lying there on the carpet" he responded slyly, watching her pupils dilate and excite him to the point that he was nearly ripping the buttons off her, helping her wriggle out of the gown before helping her slide onto the bed and immediately follow suit almost entirely still dressed. His lips devoured hers from above, loving how her legs immediately opened and allowed him to lie between them. She had a nude-colored tape over her breasts in lieu of a bra; so to avoid hurting her for the moment he simply slid his hands over her chest while kissing all over her face and neck, panting wildly as her little fingers worked on his shirt to get it off, and with some help from him she was successful. The room was kept freezing, so her icy skin was covered in goosebumps at his fiery touch. Two large hands of his traveled all over her torso and nowhere further, mainly kneading her breasts as his mouth transferred to her throat and eventually her chest, where he licked the tape away and teased both her nipples with sensual kisses. Her head threw back with a sigh while squeezing both his shoulders excitedly, giggling and gently running her manicured fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Jamie" she admired how his wedding ring sparkled in the lights of the bedroom, actually exciting her even more that he was all hers, she still couldn't get over it. James was her husband, no one else's. It made her giddy, so giddy that she didn't catch onto his mouth kissing below her navel and pulling her panties off so he could slide two fingers around her swollen flesh and rub to make her scream, sliding the long digits inside and grinning as they became coated in the hot sticky fluid. As beautiful as her face was and how much he wanted to keep his attention on it, unfortunately watching himself finger her was what his eyes needed to see. She actually would make a great porn star considering the electrolysis she'd had done to get every trace of hair removed from her body so she never had to wax or shave ever again. "Jamie…" propping herself on her elbows and panting at the fever which stemmed from his fingers she dug her nails into the mattress to help her orgasm along when he slowed significantly, leaning forwards while slowly pumping his fingers in and out to kiss her. She hissed at how painfully slow he'd gotten and simply allowed her back to drop to the mattress and his mouth to take her away for a moment, absolutely dying inside and whimpering as his mouth moved from hers and trailed down her neck, the valley between her artificial breasts, her navel, and a hand of hers found his scalp once his tongue flicked over the swollen bud and replaced his fingers, licking them clean before giving himself another taste of what he could do to her without even trying. She tried to hold on, she did. Crying and whimpering from ecstasy she moaned and held his head on her harder once her orgasm ripped through her, not even waiting for him to finish his lip service before sitting up and extending her arms towards him with a flushed smile across her fair face. He smirked.

"What?" he crawled towards her and immediately she chuckled lowly, both her hands flying to his pants to fiddle with them until both they and his boxers came off, giving her clear indication that she wasn't the only excited one between them. Sliding closer and curling her little fingers around the base of his member she licked her lips before stretching up to kiss him, but he met her halfway and growled lowly, he would have came right there but couldn't let go that way. Pulling her mouth away from his only to brush a few stray pieces of hair out of his face, she whispered softly against his mouth.

"I love you, Jamie, I love you…"

"I love YOU" he told her gently before she started to shift again, as if trying to somehow move her body over his, "Baby Doll?"

"Lay down…" she nodded while pointing to the mattress, "I want you to be a good boy and lay down"

"And I wouldn't want to be bad, now would I?" he complied with raised eyebrows, smiling as she repeated the process he had with her; placing kisses all down his neck, chest, abs, and every space on his erection which made him twitch and sit up to watch her go. "Baby Doll…" a hand of his clamped her beautifully styled hair the moment he felt the walls of her throat around him, her warm tongue sloppily lathering him as she went, which reminded her.

"Mmm" she held up one finger and released him only for a moment much to his confusion. "One minute…"

"Baby Doll, whe-" he watched her run out of the room and tried to bring himself back down to earth for a moment so the foreplay process could last longer, and after he heard some movement in the living room in she scampered holding what looked like an entire silver bin of chocolate syrup, melted marshmallows, and whipped cream. The moment she sat it all down in front of the bed he had the most bemused grin across his face, "And what do you plan on doing with all THAT, Baby Doll?"

"Shut up and find out" pulling out the hot fudge first she grabbed the ladle and poured a spoonful all over his cock, making sure she completely covered it before grabbing the whipped cream and spraying a decent amount on it, tossing him the can before dipping her head and completely sucking him off. He growled and watched eagerly, gripping her hair and trying to keep his hips from bucking wildly into her mouth. It was impossible, eventually he lost control and groaned her name while releasing into her mouth. Though normally she didn't, she made a show of swallowing his cum by completely licking his body clean when he couldn't take it.

"Baby Doll…" he panted while reeling her close and fumbling around until he pulled out the bowl of melted marshmallows and laid her back on the bed, making her laugh loudly and spread her legs lasciviously for him while he poured the melted substance over her chest along with the syrup on her belly and the whipped cream over her wet center so he could lick it up, and she sighed contentedly as he did so but it wasn't fair. Sitting up and grabbing his chin, she straddled herself in his lap while reaching for the hot fudge and pouring a lot between their bodies. "You want to play that way, huh?" he panted while lying her back down on the bed and she nodded quickly, curling her lips in and giggling as he kissed her nose and grabbed the rest of the melted marshmallows and whipped cream, tickling her ribs and making her shriek with laughter as he covered as much of her as he could with it all. She couldn't take it anymore so she moved against his body and rubbed a ton of shit off herself onto him so she could lick it off as well. She paused over one of his nipples and looked him in the eye, completely driven mad at how dilated his pupils were to make his eyes almost look black.

"Fuck me Jamie, please…!" she begged him desperately, actually keeping her legs completely open and moving a hand around to find his erection, "Please please please, Jamie…!" Before she could say anymore he'd slammed himself inside her unbelievably wet and tight space, nipping her neck and licking hot fudge off it before groaning at her throbbing walls already trying to milk him.

"Not yet, Baby Doll, not yet…" he groaned while impatiently waiting for her to adjust to his size, "You gonna hold on for me, Baby Doll?"

"Mhm" she moaned with a hard swallow, hugging his body as close to his as she could get it and sighing with every pump of his hips into hers, "Jamie…!" her fingers hooked into his back as he drove her into the bed, "Come on, Jamie, come on!"

"You are…" he panted while keeping his mouth completely glued to hers, "so fucking tight for me"

"I want you harder" she nodded while leaning and kissing him, "Fuck me harder, Jamie!" Her wish was his command, and she mewled while digging her nails into his back, their bodies a complete mess of food as were the sheets as his pace increased as did his pressure.

"My Baby Doll wants me harder?"

"Mhm" she nodded satisfactorily as he found the exact rhythm she wanted, "Mmm Jamie"

"Is that better?" he brushed some hair out of her face as she nodded, "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" she gasped while digging her nails into his skin and kissing him harder yet, "Jamie, Jamie I love you!" she screamed while making the skin on his back bleed, trembling and sighing his name as her second orgasm tore through her and his followed immediately after, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he groaned her name contentedly. Taking a moment to look her in the eye as they caught their breath, he nodded and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I love you too…" he licked her neck and collarbone before shifting his lips back to her mouth and nodding, "and I will do that again any day of the week." She took a moment to chuckle darkly, and nodded while hugging his neck once again.

"Right now!"

…

Mindy woke up at around eleven the next morning to a bed completely covered in all sorts of lovely things, and a strawberry milkshake filled with her medication on the nightstand beside her feather pillow.

"Jamie?" she panicked and furrowed her brow when two arms wrapped around her from right beside her and kissed the back of her neck.

"I didn't want to wake you…" he said calmly while reaching for her daily medication in the milkshake and kissing her neck, "I just had room service bring it up for you."

Twisting her torso to face him lying in bed next to her, she giggled before extending an arm to smooth his hair when he waved her off, "I'll fix it in the shower, Baby Doll, drink first"

"Bath" she croaked before beginning to drink her anti-psychotics, "I want a bath." They had all the curtains closed like vampires so it was nearly pitch black, yet he managed to sit up with her in his lap and lift her into a carry.

"I like baths" he nodded while leading her into the obnoxious bathroom with her milkshake and turning on the water, ogling her figure still covered in chocolate syrup from the night before and grinning. "I also like you completely covered in chocolate"

"Yummy" she kissed his chest and finished her milkshake before he helped her into the bathtub and turned on the Jacuzzi before climbing in next to her. "WOW!" a jet blasted into her lower back and she sprang off it laughing loudly, stunned at the thing (even though she had them in her own homes) while straddling his lap and grabbing his face, cueing him to slide himself between her thighs and make love to her right there to her heart's content.

…

"Jamie…" Mindy giggled as James led her with his hands over her eyes down a path covered in all sorts of tropical plants and exotic animals in Siegfried & Roy's Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat with a couple of the staff members dressed in wetsuits. She herself was wearing a cute little pink sundress but had no idea where they were, he had called in advance for this and wanted to surprise her. Not even Cooper knew he did this, but he wanted it to be special for her. "Where are we? What were we doing?"

"Quit being a complainer and maybe you'll find out" he kissed her neck while leading her towards a pool surrounded with cave-like walls to resemble a lagoon and they stopped walking at the edge of the pool. The entire setup was mainly meant for people who stayed at the Mirage to view only, but not his Baby Doll, hell no.

"Are we here?" she giggled as the smell of saltwater was detected, "Are we at the beach, Jamie what are we doing?"

"Don't scream" he warned her while slowly walking with her towards a set of stairs in the pool, he was actually wearing a black wetsuit as he climbed in with her and the staff members stepped in next to him for safety purposes. Immediately she gasped and tried to clamber for him, but her eyes were still covered.

"Jamie, what the HELL I can't swim!"

"But he can" he smiled when something nudged Mindy's arm and caught her attention, so James dropped the hand and she squealed undeniably loud at the four bottle-nosed dolphins surrounding them.

"OH MY CHRIST!" she gasped as paparazzi and tourists flashed cameras at her while yelling her name, but she was too astonished to really say anything. "JAMIE!" she whipped her head of hair around in shock and shook her head in disbelief; the smile was contagious, "Jamie you KNOW I love dolphins how'd you do this? Jamie how did you do this I love dolphins I-" grinning he gave her a long kiss and guided her hand towards the smooth skin as she laughed loudly and gave one of the giant fish a great big kiss on the nose, and James had asked for both a photographer and a videographer to catch footage of it so she'd keep it forever, but he'd take her here again anytime she wanted.

"If you promise not to have a heart attack once I let you go you can ride their fin" he nodded, quite pleased with himself at how happy he'd made her as a trainer started talking to her and the different types of tricks she could make them do, and they spent the day playing around with Mindy's second favorite animals and then petting white tigers much to Mindy's delight. She was unbelievably easy to please, but he loved doing it. She treated him very well that night, donning the edible underwear for him to have a field day with (and of course he did).

…

"So wait, they make M&M's here?" Mindy asked while hugging James's arm and popping freshly-made chocolate bark into her mouth before offering him some, and he took a small bite before offering she eat the rest.

"They do…" he nodded and held her close under his arm. They were at Ethel M's Chocolate Factory ten miles outside of the Strip because if there was one thing Mindy loved more than animals, it was candy. He figured she'd get a kick out of watching how it was all made, and thankfully she did. She was leaning a little far over the railing, but he'd conned one of the factory workers into giving her whatever just came out of the oven and they obliged for Mindy Lawson. She hadn't been introducing herself as Mindy Stratus at all since the wedding, each and every person they'd met she introduced herself as Mindy Lawson. He figured she was just excited to start saying it, and it made him equally as tingly to hear it. What was more interesting for him yet was labeling her 'my wife', like he'd been doing to everyone who spoke to him about her. It was all just so surreal he had a hard time believing they were actually married and he wasn't imagining it all.

They held hands while getting a private tour of the factory, and every now and then Mindy would stop to place her hand over Elizabeth and tell him that she wanted more candy to sucker him in, and it worked every time. Mindy was fifteen weeks along, and Elizabeth had actually started twisting, turning, and kicking whenever touched. They would simply be standing still and James would put a hand over Elizabeth to see if he could feel her move. Usually she did, he'd get a swift love kick to the hand and he smiled. Elizabeth's taste buds had developed, so Mindy actually could use the 'Elizabeth wants…' excuse and he couldn't argue with her. They had wandered out into the Botanical Cactus Garden in the back and Mindy could only wrinkle her nose while leading him around by the hand.

"Why the fuck would anybody collect these motherfuckers and stick them around in a garden?" she turned her head to face James and he placed his sunglasses over her eyes so she didn't go blind, "They are the ugliest plants and you cannot play with them"

"They're not all sharp…" checking to make sure no one was looking; he led her to a familiar-looking species and poked the spike with his finger, actually bending it for her to see, "some of them could take your finger off"

"Know from experience?" she smirked knowingly, receiving a kiss to the neck and he nodded while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't, but ask Connor"

"I will" she nodded stiffly, "Or maybe Cooper will tell me." He nodded along at that, Cooper would tell her anything she wanted to hear the kid was at her hand and foot.

"I don't doubt it…" he squeezed her hand and gave it a kiss, "I didn't realize how close you were"

"I think the doctors switched me n' my Trisha up at the hospital" she nodded innocently while looking him in the eye, "Cooper is my long lost twin."

"At this point I don't doubt it" he said with an exhale, "You get each other better than I ever will"

"Which is why I am married to YOU, my Jamie Paul" she poked his nose and giggled loudly as he nipped at it, "Me and Cooper…" she shrugged, "I can't describe it we finish each other's sentences"

"I'm glad" he nodded, which she thought was sarcastic but he immediately corrected it with a shake of the head, "I'm serious, Baby Doll, I really am. You really worked some magic on that boy, he's happier than-"

"I just showed him where the booze was" she giggled and shook her head, "It was not me. He's my bitch, but the Bacardi did the rest"

"Lies" he shook his head while kissing her cheek roughly, "I see right through your bullshit at this point, Baby Doll. He loves you something scary."

"You think Jeff is with him at home?"

"I would hope so" he nodded, "He needs a boyfriend."

"I agree" she nodded while moving to poke a cactus, but he grasped her fingers lightly so she wouldn't get hurt. "And Connor likes Taryn too."

"I'm stunned" his eyes widened before he looked down at her, "I thought he was long out of the closet"

"Guess he changed his mind" she shrugged simply, which made him snigger and shake his head.

"You can't just change your mind!"

"YOU did" she kissed his hand in hers and sighed, "Point for me, you are blanked yet again."

"What are we at now?" he asked drearily, and she thought a moment before sighing.

"Twelve-nada."

…

"Oh what the FUCK!" Mindy shouted while her and James admired the wax figure of herself at Madame Tussaud's wax museum exhibit titled, 'The Fantasy of Mindy Stratus' which had specific lifelike and life-sized figures of Mindy from her high school years to her at this very day. "Could my chest look any faker?"

"It's made of wax" he pointed out with a snicker, standing next to the blonde Mindy figure in the metallic red pant-legged singlet she often wore to the ring and giving it a kiss on the cheek, "but I'd still do you."

"Yuck" Mindy wretched and shook her head at him while he gave her a confused look, "I hope you get herpes."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Baby Doll?" he asked with a snicker, so her forehead knocked against his and she shook her head with an eye roll, "Or am I going to get a surprise in a week or so?"

"I'ma have Elizabeth stab your hand next time you touch her, just so ya know…"

…

They stood in front of a slot machine in the Hard Rock Casino and James stared at it oddly, making Mindy giggle and sit him down in front of it, plopping in his lap and touching his cheek so he'd keep his eyes on her.

"You've never done it…" she frowned while kissing his cheek quickly, "at the end of the day we are going to be able to say you have done it."

"What do I do?" he stared at it while pulling his wallet out, making her giggle and hug his neck.

"Well how much do ya wanna bet?"

"Ehh…" he shrugged, "anything, I don't care."

"Okay, let's just be stingy and do twenty bucks" she received the twenty from him and into the bill acceptor it went, "Alright, now pull the handle"

"Like this?" he quickly tugged the handle and she nodded excitedly.

"Yes! Now stop it as fast as you can try to get three of the cherries!"

"Three of what?" he pressed the button three times rapid-fire and of course lost, but that wasn't really what Mindy was trying to do though she clapped and hugged him anyway.

"YAY you just lost your first game!"

"Oh that is complete and total bullshit" he hissed when she shook her head and kissed him, "I was just getting started, you know I'm new to this-" Her arms coiled around his neck and they kissed deeply.

…

Later that night they were dressed in fancy dinner outfits since they'd gone to a five-star restaurant located on the Strip before coming back to the hotel and lying in one of the deck chairs huddled close watching the pool lights change color every couple seconds. Her head was snuggled under his chin and she tilted her head back enough so they could kiss.

"I love you, Jamie…" her eyes slightly welled and she nodded, moving one of his hands over Elizabeth and clinging to him for dear life, "I'll always love you more than anyone."

"I love you too" he rubbed a hand over Elizabeth and kissed her again, "Do you like Vegas?" She grinned warmly before giving his nose a peck and nodding.

"I love whatever you do." He grinned at that, kissing the top of her head and nestling into her hair before she furrowed her brow and pouted her lips. "Are you glad you married me?"

"Baby Doll…" he smiled widely and bumped his nose against hers, "I wouldn't see it any other way." She smiled weakly at that before kissing one of his hands and frowning.

"Do you think we'll stay this happy?" His hand rested over Elizabeth and he smiled once she kicked him before kissing Mindy's temple.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you…" he stroked her face encouragingly and nodded, "or us. You're official, Baby Doll" he pinched her nose and she giggled loudly, "you're all Lawson's. YOU specifically are mine…and everyone's going to know it."


	99. Chapter 99

**DarkMage6**: He's a very very sweet man when he gets a chance to be. Underneath his psychotic exterior is a giant puppy dog. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: lol It is quite a change. I write him with guys so much and I've never really written a full on sex scene with him and Annabelle…ah well. Knowing Mindy and James, they'll have plenty and plenty of sex scenes. That's just their way. **EternalxInsanity**: And we wouldn't want that, now would we? *posts update*

…

Cooper watched Connor and the kids work on their little art projects, very grateful that he had covered the entire floor with old newspapers. It had been doing his best to keep the kids entertained, but it was hard when he really couldn't take them anywhere and keep control of them. The trip to go see the circus had been okay until Tryg and Thorn started fighting and Connor decided to run off and actually attempt to steal an elephant and the trip to the zoo had been even worse. Connor and Tryg had ended up in the gorilla cage and Scarlett had wandered off while Cooper was trying to get them out and had gotten lost, which scared the hell out of her. She had cried for three hours straight even after being found and Cooper had to call Julie and ask her to help like she had during the trial. Things were still kind of tense between the two of them but they weren't addressing any kind of issue that would cause an argument for the sake of the kids. Cooper knew he couldn't really handle all of them on his own and she just wanted to avoid another confrontation.

"What is THAT supposed to be?" Scarlett asked Connor.

"Dead infidels," Connor replied.

"You're using all the red paint," Amber informed him. "Cooper told you that you had to share, remember?"

"Coopy's a big, fat, stupid poopy butt!" Connor declared. "And I don't have to do what he says."

"Okay first of all, I'm sitting right here you doofus," Cooper said as he slapped Connor on the back of the head. "And second of all, you do have to listen to me. I'm in charge here so get over it."

"Nuh uh! Mommy and Daddy said-"

"That I'm in charge."

"NUUUU! You can't make me listen! You hear me infidel? You can't-" The sound of the doorbell ringing made him switch gears mid-sentence. "I got it! I got it I got it I got it!" He leapt up to his feet and nearly knocked over Julie because she had been on her way to answer the door. "I got it I got it I-TIFFANY! HI HI HI HI HI!"

Cooper rolled his eyes and picked up Connor's painting so it wouldn't be stepped on. Connor had been infatuated with the former ECW general manager since the wedding and Tiffany had been becoming a fixture at the Lawson household ever since, much to her husband's displeasure. Cooper liked Tiffany just fine so he didn't mind, but it made him question just what exactly was going through his brother's mind. While it was obvious that there was a crush on Connor's part, nobody was sure whether it was even a romantic crush. Sure Connor called her his Tiffany, but he called a lot of things his, so that didn't always mean much. Besides from that, Cooper knew from past experiences that Connor tended to see girls as icky-or at least the ones that didn't know him and hit on him on the rare occasions he and James tried to take him with them to bars and stuff. _Ick, this is just making my brain hurt_, Cooper thought as he reached down and patted Snoopy on the head. He had to stop trying to figure this out. As far as he could obviously tell, Connor just really really liked Tiffany because she indulged his need for attention and it didn't go further than that. _And if it goes further than that, McIntyre better watch his ass, because he's so dead._

"Coopy, me and Tiffany are going to go play in the backyard, okay?" Connor said as he led the blonde into the living room by the hand.

"Wait for me! I wanna go too!" Tryg shouted. He set his drawing to the side and grabbed Snoopy. "Let's play Infidels again!"

"Infidels?" Amber said slowly, looking at Cooper who just shrugged. "What's Infidels?"

"A game," Connor replied cryptically before throwing Tiffany over his shoulder and carrying her out the back door, Tryg and Snoopy following close behind him. Cooper started to go after Connor to scold him, but Julie shook her head and stopped him.

"She was laughing," she assured him. "She doesn't mind. I already had the conversation with them yesterday."

Cooper let out a sigh and shook his head. "Crazy kid…" He looked back at Thorn, Scarlett and Amber. "You girls hungry?"

"Yeah!" Thorn and Scarlett squealed at the same time while Amber nodded.

"Okay. Amber, will you-"

"I'm going," Amber already said. She got up and ran upstairs so she could check on Chelsea, who was taking a nap. _Girl knows how to read my mind,_ Cooper thought with a small smile as he started to head into the kitchen to see what there was to eat for dinner.

_Ding dong._

"Oh now what?" Cooper asked in exasperation. "What is this place, Grand Central Station?"

Julie just smirked, obviously knowing something that he didn't. "Why don't you go answer it and find out?"

"Why don't you answer it? You're closer."

"Trust me, you're going to be the one that answers it."

Cooper stared at Julie for a long moment before rolling his eyes. "Fine. Whatever." He went to the front door and opened it, going from irritated to ecstatic when he saw that it was Jeff who was on the other side. The two of them had been hanging out ever since they had hooked up at the reception. Neither of them had dared to label it as dating yet, but it seemed to be only a matter of time before it was done for them. "Hi."

"Hi," Jeff said bashfully. He had his hands stuffed deep into his pockets and he was rocking back and forth on the soles of his feet. "Hey listen um…you wanna go get something to eat?"

"I do," Cooper confirmed. "But the kids-"

"I've got the kids handled!" Julie called out. "You go. Have a nice time."

Cooper looked back at her and frowned. "You-"

"Go Cooper," she ordered. "Come on, you've got the kids to yourself when I go out with David on Saturday. The least I can do is take care of them now so you can go out with Jeff."

"Fine." He turned back to Jeff and grinned. "Where do you want to go?"

Jeff grinned back at him, a mischievous glint dancing around in his eyes. "Oh I think I've got the perfect place in mind."

…

"On guard you bastard infidel!" Connor shouted as he and Tryg had a sword fight with two plastic baseball bats. The game of Infidels was different every time they played it; today it involved Tryg kidnapping Tiffany and strapping pop bottle rockets too her and trying to light them off until Connor came to the rescue.

Tryg roared as loud as he could before swinging at Connor's knees, just barely missing them. "You'll never get her back alive you puny human!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll see about that!" Connor kicked Tryg's bat out of his hands before bonking the kid on the head and letting out a triumphant whoop.

"Connor!" Tiffany said loudly. "I told you to be careful."

"Oh don't worry, I didn't hurt him," Connor assured her. He went over to her and untied the jump ropes holding her down. "Tryg's tough."

"Yeah," Tryg agreed. He jumped up to his feet to prove that he was just fine. "He didn't hurt me at all. I'm tougher than he is!"

"Yeah right!" Connor snorted. He took his boom booms off of Tiffany and hugged her tightly. "What do you want to play now?"

"Well…" A big grin slid across her face and before he knew what he was happening, she was tickling his ribs without mercy. "I'm the tickle monster! All hail the tickle monster!"

"Nuuuu!" Connor shouted, wiggling out of her grip and running off. "Not the tickle monster! Run Tryg! Run for your life!"

Tiffany howled in laughter as she began chasing the both of them. "I'm going to get you!" she threatened. "I will I will! Ooooh, watch out, here I come!"

…

Julie watched Connor, Tryg and Tiffany play out the window for a little bit before looking away and going back to trying to plan out dinner. "Let's see…what to fix what to fix…" She searched through the freezer, the refrigerator and the pantry before finally deciding on hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. She also decided to fix a small can of chili while she was at it in case anyone else wanted to turn theirs into a chili dog. "Girls!" she called out. "Can you come here for a minute?"

Amber, Thorn and Scarlett came running in a few seconds later. "What is it?" Amber asked.

"Do you guys want regular shaped macaroni and cheese or do you want cartoon shapes?"

"Cartoon shapes!" Thorn and Scarlett shouted at the same time. Amber nodded along in agreement so that brought up the second question Julie had. "Scooby Doo or SpongeBob?"

"SpongeBob!"

"Alright then. Just-" The phone began to ring, making Julie curse under her breath as the phone rang. "Go ahead and go play girls," she said as she walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"I need to talk to Lawson."

Julie's jaw dropped in shock. "Mark?"

"No, I'm Mary fucking Poppins!" Mark snarled. He was in about as nasty of a mood that Julie had ever seen. "Who the fuck do you think this is?"

Julie took a couple of deep breaths before shaking her head. "James isn't here Mark. He and Mindy-" She rolled her eyes as he growled at the mention of Mindy's name. "Don't do that. That's completely and totally immature."

"I don't give a shit," Mark growled. "I need you to get Lawson to call me."

"What? Are you out of your mind? I think James said everything he wanted to say to you during your guys' last conversation."

"Julie-"

"Look, I've got kids to feed, alright? So just go suck face with Michelle and leave James and Mindy alone." She hung up the phone and set it down before trying to start dinner, only to have the phone ring again about a minute later. "Oh good grief," she muttered under her breath. She went back and answered it. "Hell-"

"Listen here bitch, I-"

Julie quickly hung up on Mark again, which just caused him to call back a few seconds later. _Oh fuck me. This is going to be a long night._

…

Cooper panted and wiped his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. After grabbing some food from McDonalds, he and Jeff had gone to the nearest hotel so they could fuck without any kind of interruption. If the people in the room next to them had been in there for the whole two hours, they probably hated them by now but neither or Jeff could care less. "Fucking need a cigarette," he mumbled under his breath.

"Get me one too?" Jeff asked hopefully.

Cooper nodded before getting off the bed just long enough to grab his pack of cigarettes and lighter out of his jeans pocket. "Here ya go," he said as he plopped down on the bed."

"Thanks." Jeff took a cigarette out of the pack and stuck it in his mouth so Cooper could light it for him. "Fuck, I don't think I'm going to be able to sit down right for a week."

"Well you're the one who told me to fuck you harder," Cooper pointed out. He nipped at Jeff's neck before lighting up his own cigarette. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

Jeff smirked and shook his head. "Nah, I meant it." He grabbed the ash tray from off the desk and set it down between them. "You know Matt didn't want me coming out here again to see you."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know. He's weird like that."

"Are you sure it's not because I'm a guy?"

"If it is I'm going to kick his ass," Jeff muttered, which made Cooper laugh. "Nah, I just think it's because I used to date Mindy and now you're her stepson and all that. He thinks it's going to cause problems."

"Oh please. Mom won't have a problem with any of this." Cooper took a long drag of his cigarette before letting the ashes fall into the ash tray. "In fact she'll be fucking over the moon about it. She's convinced that I need to get out and start being with people for once."

Jeff smiled softly. "Why haven't you been out? I mean, a guy like you has to have guys beating each other off just to-" He stopped when he realized how that sounded. "That came out completely wrong."

Cooper laughed and shook his head. "I'm not much of a dater. Never really have been." That was really the truth. Joie had been his only real relationship, although his fling with Rob Van Dam back when he had run away from home could have been more if he hadn't been so screwed up on losing Joie and drugs.

"Why not?"

"I'm too fucked up for people to handle."

Jeff studied him carefully before setting his cigarette down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Well I'm fucked up too, so I think I can handle you."

"Oh yeah?" Cooper said as he snuffed out his cigarette and moved the ash tray aside.

"Yeah," Jeff said, letting Cooper lay him back on the bed before wrapping his arms around him.

Cooper's cell phone rang before things could go much further. "Shit," Cooper muttered.

"Wanna ignore it?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…but what if something is wrong with the kids?"

"Good point. Answer it."

Cooper nodded and got up so he could answer the call. "Hello?"

"Cooper?" It was Amber who was calling.

"Hey. You okay?" He was concerned because she sounded upset about something.

"Mark's harassing Julie."

"Wait, what?"

"He keeps calling and trying to make her get Dad to call him," Amber explained. "She keeps saying no and to leave Mom and Dad alone but he won't listen and I think he's being really mean to her."

Cooper groaned loudly. He couldn't believe the nerve of Mark. Why the fuck couldn't he just leave them alone? When was enough going to be enough? "I'll take care of it, okay?"

"Okay. Are you having fun with Jeff?" The question was innocent enough, but Cooper could hear the giggle in her voice.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm having lots of fun." He looked back at Jeff and smiled a bit before getting serious again. "I'll handle Mark, okay? Just tell Julie not to answer if he calls again."

"Okay," Amber agreed. "Love you Cooper."

"Love you too chica." Cooper hung up the phone before immediately dialing Mark's phone number.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked.

"Calaway is about to get a new asshole ripped into him," Cooper muttered darkly. He dialed Mark's number and started pacing back and forth as he waited for an answer. James finally got the mother fucker out of his life and he wasn't about to let the bastard push his way back in. No, the mere thought of it was completely unacceptable. He had to stop it before anything could start back up again.

"What?" Mark grunted when he answered the phone. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to his caller id or he more than likely wouldn't have answered the phone.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole?" Cooper snarled, not wasting any time with pleasantries. "Huh? You have to fucking harass Dad's assistant just because he dropped your sorry ass?"

Mark growled, which didn't scare Cooper like it was meant to. "This ain't none of your business boy."

"Actually it is," Cooper corrected. "This is my family you're fucking with. For fucking as long as I can remember I've watched you string Dad along like a fucking puppet and I couldn't do a damn thing about it because he was utterly blind to the fact that you're a complete asshole."

"My relationship with Lawson-"

"Is over. He's fucking done with you. Didn't you fucking get the message? Don't you fucking understand that he's seen the light and he's done with all your bullshit?"

"My bullshit? Do any of you have any idea what kind of fucking bullshit he just married himself into? That bitch-"

"Mom is the best thing that's happened to him since…Mom," Cooper growled. "So don't you fucking dare-"

"You're just fucking bias because you don't fucking like me," Mark interrupted. "So why don't you-"

"Of course I fucking don't like you. I fucking HATE you, you son of a bitch! I've hated you my whole fucking life! You want to know why?"

"I know why. Because you're a whiny fucking child who can't get over the fact that I'm you're real father."

Cooper snorted loudly. "I hated you before I found that out and you know it. I've hated you since the moment I realized what a no good piece of shit you were. The moment I saw the way you treated my parents I fucking hated you. Dad fucking loved you. He really did. I'll never understand why but he did. He fucking stayed with you even though you treated the people he fucking cares about like garbage because he fucking loved you. And you know what you did with that? You fucking threw it away time and time again because you not only can't keep your dick in your pants, but you're too fucking selfish and evil to ever actually stop to think that one day Dad was going to wake up and be sick of your bullshit. Well it's happened jackass. I think he made that perfectly fucking clear that he's done with you so leave us alone. Go fuck off with that horse you call a wife and leave us the fuck ALONE!" Cooper hung up and kicked the nearest chair. "Mother fucker!"

Jeff winced before getting off the bed and hugging Cooper from behind. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Cooper said with a nod. "But Mark's not going to be if he fucking keeps this up."

"You really hate him don't you?"

"Hate isn't a strong enough word." Cooper turned around and rested his forehead against Jeff's. "It took so fucking long for Dad to cut Mark out of his life. But he did and he's happy with Mom. And I'm sure as fuck not going to let the bastard ruin it all."

"What are you going to do if he does try anything?"

"Honestly? You probably don't want to know."


	100. Chapter 100

**Debwood-1999**: The good news at least is that Julie's a tough bitch. She can handle Mark. Matt definitely needs to leave Jeff and Cooper alone. Not only could Cooper destroy him, but James and Mindy could as well because they totally endorse this relationship. And as for the Vegas saying…you know, I'm not sure. I've never thought about that before. We should ask someone who lives there. **DarkMage6**: Damn straight he will. Cooper's not playing around with Mark anymore. **Esha Napoleon**: You and me both *nods* **EternalxInsanity**: Oh yeah, James will definitely not be happy. And its never wise to make a serial killer unhappy. **NeroAnne: **Hey Mark's gotta try you know. That's the way he is. But I don't think anyone is letting him do it this time.

…

The morning they were finally coming home from their two-week honeymoon they decided to stay in bed a little longer than normal. Mindy was surprisingly awake, and on-schedule her pill-jacked milkshake had been delivered to the door but James was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. The half-empty strawberry milkshake sat on a nightstand while Mindy simply laid on top of James's chest watching him sleep. She'd been doing so for hours now; she didn't really know what woke her up they hadn't gone to bed until almost five in the morning.

Nevertheless though she lied awake, occasionally kissing his fingers, neck, or face because she couldn't help it; he was so beautiful. Admittedly she wished the two weeks wouldn't end so they could be alone forever, but that wasn't reality. They had eight kids counting Elizabeth as well as their careers though neither of them could never lift a finger for the next five generations and be more than completely sound. She'd been wondering what exactly was on his mind for the span of their honeymoon; hopefully it was her, but knowing him there was a possibility that it wasn't. Mark's name really hadn't come up once though, so she did have that going for her.

Taking a deep breath and curling her lips, Mindy flipped her lengthy tangled hair out of her face before slightly crawling up his body to press a harder kiss on him, combing her fingers through his hair and squeezing his hand when finally his eyes opened and he returned her kisses, holding her hand equally as tight.

"Good morning!" she giggled while poking her tongue between her teeth, "How are you, Jamie?" He took a moment to adjust his eyes to the daylight and shake out of slumber before nodding as he pulled her face down to kiss her again.

"Baby Doll…" he croaked while trying to look for the digital clock on a nightstand, "what time is it?"

"Ummm" she shrugged before realizing that it was past noon, "late enough!" Her milkshake was on the nightstand, which let him know that it was much later than he'd imagined. "I am hungry though" she nodded while brushing a few loose stands of dark hair away from his eyes.

"Me too" he said hoarsely, Mindy giggling and absolutely loving his cranky morning tone she'd gotten very used to. "What?"

"You're funny" she nodded while snuggling under his neck, squeezing his hand in hers and snuggling against his bare chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby Doll" he whispered gently, wrapping his free arm around her torso and turning them over so he laid on top between her legs, "Would you like room service or do you want to go out? The choice is yours, I don't mind."

"Umm" her free arm draped over his neck and she shrugged, "We can eat breakfast in bed tomorrow or another day"

"Very true" he nodded while extending the arm of the hand he held all the way out to the side to keep the lock they had on the other's fingers, keeping the near-crushing pressure as they made love and practically breaking their hands after their shared orgasm.

…

"Are they here yet? Are they here yet?" Tryg bounced excitedly alongside Connor as he stared out his bedroom window through a pair of binoculars, "I can't see them, are they here yet?"

"Shhhhh I'm hunting rabbits!" Connor prepared the Beebe gun and shushed Tryg while keeping his eyes peeled on the driveway.

"Connor!" Scarlett whined while heading into the room holding Snoopy, "You can NOT sit by that window all day! The sun will shoot into your binoculars and you will DIE!"

"Hush, infidel!" Tryg whirled around and shouted at his older sister, "Or I will tell Mommy-"

"What?" Scarlett's little hands went to her hips and she scowled, "Tell them WHAT? I did not do ANYTHING, Tryggy! It was YOU who helped Connor shoot them and I will-" The looks which were exchanged between Connor and Tryg scared the living shit out of her. "Guys…?" she gulped nervously, backing a step before watching them slowly approach, "COOPER!" The door slammed shut.

…

"Fuck fuck fuck, Amber Rose!" Cooper panicked while scrubbing a counter and flashing his eyes into the great room where Amber was busy alphabetizing all of the movies, video games, and game consoles, "Are you almost done in there?"

"Yeah!" Amber nodded while slapping her hands together and nodding at her hard work, running to the couches and making sure none of the remotes or anything were lodged between the cushions while spritzing the coffee table with Fantastic. "They're late anyway!"

"It's Mom and Dad, honey, what do you expect?" Cooper rummaged through cabinets to make sure nothing was left open before whizzing by Julie who sat with her laptop at the kitchen table and making sure no toys of any kind were underneath. Raising an eyebrow at the events which had been occurring all day, Julie made eye contact with Cooper with a slight chuckle.

"Trying your skills as a maid?" she checked the front door where Chelsea was seated in front of simply staring at the handle of the door to turn.

"It's a surprise" he nodded while rubbing the back of his neck, "Mommy's obsessive-compulsive she's used to a clean house"

"Yes, Oxa THAT'S how you do it!" Thorn's excited voice shouted from a distance as the Serval bounded down the front hall with two Swiffer mops attached to her in a harness and into the kitchen, Cooper actually staring in horror as the gigantic jungle cat with little brushes to collect any dust on her paws sprinted about the house and off ran Thorn giggling manically after her, "YES Oxa! Clean clean clean for your lord and master! I am Thorn Patricia Lawson of the Serengeti, you mangy beast!"

"OH my god…!" Cooper's hand went over his mouth and he about-faced, almost crying into his hand he was laughing so hard while Julie nearly smacked her face on her laptop.

"That kid…" she shook her head as Amber laughed loudly as well, coming back into the kitchen and flopping onto her back so she could simply die, "Mark my words, Cooper…" Julie's hand went over her mouth and she shook her head apprehensively, "I don't know WHAT your parents have in store for her, but she's going to move mountains."

…

James's car pulled into the driveway and he got out, walking around to Mindy's side and lifting Mindy before giving her a huge kiss and gently lowering her to her feet before closing her door, heading towards the trunk to pull their bags out.

"I'm stunned nobody has booked it out the door crying from awful Cooper" Mindy sniggered quite loudly, hoping that would bring him out, but nothing. Even James was slightly thrown off that nothing horrible had happened since they pulled into the driveway. "You think they're all dead?"

"That or Cooper whipped out the Chloroform" he shook his head while placing her bag on the ground and reaching for his own.

"Hold still…" Connor motioned for Tryg to keep the curtain open for him while aiming fire, "Check the prisoner"

"Hey, prisoner!" Tryg turned and shouted at the closet door, where Scarlett sat tied to a chair, "How you holdin' up?" Scarlett glared at the door hatefully and struggled to break free. Tryg shook his head with a snigger and nodded, "I thought so."

"You think maybe they are all still in bed?" Mindy frowned and checked the time on her pink Blackberry when he shook his head and closed the trunk, yelping and twitching out a moment later. "JAMIE!"

"BULLS EYE!" Connor cheered and immediately withdrew the gun so he and Tryg could slap hands.

"FUCK!" James hissed in pain and rubbed his rear end, "Mother FUCKER! FUCK!"

"Jamie! What is it?" she gasped, running behind him where he was rubbing himself only to furrow her brow and shake her head, "Is that a Beebe bullet?"

"Mother fuckers better PRAY that's not what it is!" he shrieked while glaring at Connor's window, but the boys were too busy lying on top of each other cackling to hear.

"I do not want to tattle…" Mindy frowned while running her fingers along the spot in his ass where Connor shot him, "But I think that is exactly what it is. Glen and I used to play with guns, I know them very well. You will not die or anything, but you will have a very nasty bruise for a very long time."

"Mother FUCKER!" he screamed yet again, glaring at Connor's window, "You think this is funny?" Mindy did. Her hair fell into her face and she doubled over, leaning on the car to keep herself from collapsing and laughing herself into a coma. "HUH? You think this is funny?" Connor and Tryg only glanced out the window to see him screaming at himself. "You won't think it's so funny when I come in there and kick your ass!"

"JAMIE!" she tried to sound serious, but sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes she was laughing so hard, "Oh my GOD, that's great!"

"Great?" rubbing his rear he pulled her over by the arm and pinched her butt as hard as he could, making her yelp and lean into him while laughing, "That was MILD! FUCK! There will be DEATH once I get my hands on-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amber sprinted out the door with Cooper and Chelsea, the three of them staring at the couple oddly as Mindy literally stumbled over into Cooper's arms and kissing Chelsea before explaining the situation fully, which made Cooper have the exact same reaction she did.

…

"If it helps you feel any better…" Cooper sniggered while leading Mindy and James around the house, "Surprise!"

"Where did my house go?" James hissed while walking with a slight gimp, "I don't remember what the floor looks like."

"I like your floor very much!" Mindy nodded immediately, "Let's keep it this way."

"You know how to clean?" James asked Cooper confusedly, and the boy could only shrug while trying to keep his eyes off James holding his ass as he walked. "Since when?"

"Since we're officially living with ladies" Cooper reminded him with a grin, pulling Mindy under an arm as Thorn and Oxa careened around a corner and scrambled to their parents. Amber was there as was Thorn and Chelsea…

"Where's Connor, Tryg, and Scarlett?" Mindy frowned while glancing about, so James held up a finger with a most sarcastic smile and nodded to her.

"I'll take care of that…" he nodded stiffly, which made Cooper and Mindy exchange glances as he headed up the stairs before throwing themselves against a wall and sliding to the floor against the other they were laughing so hard.

"They are DEAD" Mindy nodded while burying her face into Cooper's shoulder, "Dead, dead, dead I tell you!"

"Come on, before we have to ring in the CSI squad" Cooper rose to his feet, grabbed Chelsea, and pulled Mindy, Thorn, and Amber into the kitchen by the hand, "Shit like this happens all the time. Once Dad got caught in one of Connor's bear traps"

"Did he live?"

"By the skin of his teeth" Cooper nodded with a grimace, setting all four ladies on a counter before pulling a Raspberry Trifle out of the freezer.

"You cook?" Julie asked from across the kitchen, and Mindy was astonished too.

"I watched Emeril for a day" Cooper admitted shamelessly before setting the dessert item down for the four women and handing them plates and forks, "Mommy and I are making dinner every night anyway."

"Speaking of…" Mindy nodded and pointed a finger to Cooper's nose, "What do you feel like tonight? I'm Greek there's no limit."

"Ummm…" he scooped some on a plate and handed her the first one before making Amber's, "Can you make enchiladas?"

"Yes I can" she nodded and gave him a kiss to the forehead before tasting some of his trifle, "Holy FUCK Cooper this is heavenly, thank you!"

"I like it a lot Cooper" Amber nodded and gave him a high five, "You can make very good desserts."

"I hate the grocery store, I never go because everybody knows me" Mindy nodded but took Cooper's hand as he gave both Thorn and Chelsea plates, "But if you would like you and I can go food shopping later for the week so we don't have to go every damn day."

"For THIS army?" Cooper shook his head and made a plate for Julie before handing it to her.

"Thank you" she said as he gave her a nod and made his way back to Mindy.

"You pay people to grocery shop for you, right?"

"Umm" Mindy curled her lips and nodded, "My maids usually do it, I just write a list in Polish and they go."

"We may have to look into that" he nodded before running his fingers through her hair quickly, "Did I tell you Mark called?"

"Whaaat?"

…

"CONNOR!" James growled while throwing open the door to find both boys hiding under the bed, "TRYGGER!" He went to lunge for them when he heard muffled cries coming from the closet, so immediately he threw the door open to find Scarlett gagged and tied to a chair. "JESUS!" he ripped her out of her confines as she wept and clung to him for dear life.

"Daddy!" she sobbed, "Daddy thank GOD you're home! They tried to KILL me, they did! They wanted me to DIE!" Connor and Tryg could only cling to the other for dear life under the bed. They both knew what was coming and they didn't like it one bit.

…

"So like…" Mindy dropped both arms straight behind Cooper's neck and shrugged, "what happened? What did he say? Like…"

"Ma, he comes anywhere near us I swear on all our lives I will kill him. He's not a part of this family, he never was. You know how much I hate him-"

"I hate him too, sugarplum" she reminded him with a peck to his nose, "What did he want?"

"Honestly?" he shrugged and placed both his hands on her knees, "I don't even fucking know. He calls demanding to talk to Dad, I told him straight-up where its at"

"You're a straight-up G" she nodded with a giggle, poking her tongue between her teeth, "Of course you know where it's at."

"I'm just fucking sick of him" he averted his eyes only for a moment when Mindy knocked their foreheads and nodded.

"He can't bother us anymore, Daddy promised me he wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" James asked while wiping his hands on his pants, reentering the kitchen to see Cooper and Mindy conferencing quite closely about something.

"Mark called" Cooper nodded, "Demanded to speak to you, I told him to fuck off. Don't call him back or I'll break someone's wrist."

"I'm not" James shook his head, heading towards Mindy and glancing at Cooper's raspberry trifle on the counter, "Because I don't care, ladies and gentlemen." He took a deep breath and hugged Chelsea, Mindy and Cooper under an arm, "For the first time in my life, I honestly don't give a fuck."

"Feels pretty good, huh?" Cooper added with a nod, which only inclined James to lift his new phone and fiddle around with it. "What are you doing?" Not only did he erase Mark from his contacts, but he blocked the number as well.

"I'll get the house phones in a little bit" he stared at Cooper's dessert oddly, "You made that?"

"Yes sir" Cooper sighed and dropped his head to Mindy's shoulder, "Mommy says its orgasmic."

"Actually I said it was 'heavenly', ya shit" Mindy shoved him away and pulled Thorn into her lap, "Thanks for putting words in my mouth."

"I think it's orgasmic!" Julie called from the kitchen table and smiled at the couple, "How was your time, guys?" On cue the couple exchanged glances and Mindy reached her hand out to hold his.

"We had a lovely two weeks, thank you" James nodded while pressing a quick kiss to Mindy's neck and trying some of Cooper's dessert, which was actually amazing. "No poison?"

"Don't fuck with me" Cooper teased while hugging Amber. "Mommy and I have to go shopping; we're making enchiladas for dinner."

"We need to have some ahh…" Mindy grinned while reaching for Cooper's hand and giving him a wink, "Girl talk."

"But he's a boy" James frowned when she shook her head and sniggered.

"He's my bitch…which last time I checked is a chickadee. Sooo you'll have to get lost unless you wanna hear all of it"

"I could prefer he didn't" Cooper cringed as color stole his cheeks, making James and Mindy howl with laughter and exchange glances.

"YES!" Mindy rubbed her hands together excitedly, "I hope you had half the two weeks I did or no cock cam for you. No boring shit goes in MY movie."

"Oh trust me" he nodded while heading out of the room to go upstairs and grab his sunglasses for when they went shopping, "You might want to include it in the opening credits as well."

"Of what?" James looked to her with a furrowed brow and she giggled before hugging him close and whispering into his ear.

"Our movie" she lightly groped him and gave him a wink before lifting Chelsea to follow Cooper upstairs.

"Hey!" James shouted while grabbing for her as she started up the stairs, "Baby Doll! That is BULLSHIT, Baby Doll! Hey! Get back here! I think I may have a serious injury I need you to look at!"

"It'll have to wait for later!" she sighed from upstairs, "Maybe you'll get lucky while we do the dishes!"


	101. Chapter 101

**Debwood-1999**: I love that image of Oxa too. It's just too awesome. Cooper usually doesn't cook. He just powered his knowledge up with cooking shows because Mindy's such a big cook (and he's her bitch like that). **DarkMage6**: Oh believe me, Connor and Tryg are screwed. James will see to that. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Gotta love the partners in crime. They're cute and evil and too much fun.

…

"Eighteen and life you got it, eighteen and life you know, your crime is time-" Cooper stopped singing when he saw the look on Mindy's face. "What?" he said. "What's the matter?"

"You SKANK! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

Cooper just shrugged as he turned into the grocery store parking lot. "I'm not actually that good." He parked the car as close to the store as he could and then shut it off. "I mean I'm better than Connor and Dad but I'm not really that great."

"Are you kidding me? Cooper baby you're fantastic!" She playfully slapped him on his chest. "Don't question my judgment. I know these things better than you do." She adjusted her sunglasses, which matched perfectly with his. They looked so alike at the moment that they could easily pass as twins, which was just fine with Cooper.

"You know, if I'm that good of a singer, maybe I should sing during the credits of your and Dad's movie," he said as they got out of the car. He walked around to the other side of it and linked arms with her, protectively leading her into the store while keeping an eye out for fans. He knew her schizophrenia caused her to fear her fans more often than not, so he was fully prepared to kick some serious ass if anyone came at her in a way she didn't like. "Or we could do a cool thing where we make it look like my cock is actually the one doing the singing."

Mindy broke out into such a huge fit of laughter that she scared the little old ladies walking by her. "Oh my God that would be AWESOME! We could make a musical porno!"

"Just as long as Dad doesn't have to sing," Cooper said quickly. He grabbed the nearest cart and led Mindy towards the first aisle.

"Is he really that bad?"

"You have no idea. Sometime you need to remind me to show you some of the old home movies we have. There's a few of them that have his singing on them. It's so bad that it's not even funny."

"Aw, poor Jamie. I guess I'll have to-oooh! Cupcakes!"

Cooper chuckled as Mindy ran over to the bakery and picked herself up three boxes of red velvet cupcakes. "And the A.D.D. moment of the night goes to…"

"Oh hush you. These are good cupcakes." Mindy set them down in the cart and watched as Cooper grabbed some potatoes, carrots and onions. "Now tell me what you did when I was away. Did you see Jeff at all?"

Cooper felt his cheeks start to get warm. "Yeah," he admitted, trying to keep his hair over his face so that he could hide the fact that he was blushing. "I saw him a few times."

"Oh really now?" Mindy had the biggest grin on her face. "And what exactly did you two do?"

"Fucked mostly. Sometimes we went out and got something to eat but mostly we went to hotel rooms and fucked." Cooper led Mindy up to the deli and got meat for sandwiches there, scaring off a few nosey people who were trying to get all up in Mindy's business.

"And how was it?"

"Oh my God, do you really have to ask?"

"Yes. I have not had butt sex with Jeff so I have to know." The guy at the deli counter looked startled by her bluntness but she didn't even notice. "Did he fuck you or did you fuck him?"

"I fucked him," Cooper answered as they headed down the next aisle. He was grabbing some of pretty much everything because with the brood they had, they had to get as much food as humanely possible. Making a trip to the store every day or two did not sound appealing to him. "And I plan on fucking him again real soon."

"That's my boy." She reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker that he had completely forgotten about. "Mine," she declared, ripping the wrapping off of it and tossing it aside before popping the candy into her mouth. "You should go on a romantic date with him though. There's more to life than butt sex you know."

Cooper laughed at that. "That's rich, considering that you and Dad probably did nothing but hump for the past two weeks."

"Hey, we did lots of other stuff! He tooked me to see dolphins!"

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "He did?"

"Uh huh. He surprised me and I got to hang on to them as they swam around and did tricks. He founded out that I loved them lots and tooked me right to them."

Cooper grinned. "That's great."

"Uh huh. I want to go again. It was so much fun."

"Just don't ever let Connor know about it. He would beg to come and then try to steal one of the dolphins so it could come live in the bathtub."

Mindy giggled loudly. "I could just buy him a pool and-"

"Oh for the love of God, don't encourage him!" Cooper begged. He was actually tempted to get down on his knees just so she would know that he was completely serious. "During your little honeymoon he tried to steal an elephant from the circus and then got into the gorilla cage when we went to the zoo and tried to take one of the baby gorillas home. The kid has issues when it comes to animals."

"Aw, he just loves them like I do. You can never have too many animals."

Cooper disagreed with that, but he was too whipped to say that. So he just took a lick of the sucker when she offered it to him and continued with the shopping. "So what else did you and Dad do?"

"Well we had lots of fun with chocolate and other stuff-"

"Is that going in the movie?"

"Maybe."

"Good to know."

Mindy giggled and climbed on to the shopping cart so that he would have to push her around too. "We went to a candy factory and watched candy get made. I gots to eats lots of it cuz Elizabeth needed to try some."

"Oh really? You didn't eat too much did you? We don't need Elizabeth turning into a porker before she's even born."

Mindy sneered and glanced down at her stomach. "She's going to kick your ass for that. I hope you know that."

"I can hardly wait," Cooper replied. He turned into an empty aisle and was struck by a rather amusing idea. "Hang on tight Mom."

"Wh-COOPER!" She let out a scream and clung the shopping cart for dear life as he began sprinting down the aisle. "What are you doing?"

He answered that by jumping on to the cart, riding along with it until he had to jump off and stop them from crashing into a pillar. "Cooper that wasn't funny!" Mindy actually got off the cart and smacked him on the chest. "I should tell Jeff not to sleep with you anymore."

Cooper snorted and wrapped his arms around her. "First of all, that would never work because Jeff can't resist me. I'm just that damn good. And second of all, you wouldn't do that because you love me."

Mindy snorted and tried to pull away, but he held on tight and gave her his best puppy dog face until she melted. "You should take Jeff out to dinner. A real one. You could both wear suits and then go fuck in the bathroom with my cock cam watching."

Cooper rolled his eyes and began pushing the cart along. "I'll keep that in mind." He brushed a piece of his hair out of the way before remembering something Mindy had vowed to do before the honeymoon had gotten over. "Did you ever get Dad into a casino?"

"I did!" Mindy confirmed. "He lost twenty dollars."

"Oh really? How did he take that?"

"I don't think he liked it very much," Mindy said with a giggle. "But I don't care. I'll make him go back again just so we can say we did it again."

"Damn. You've got him whipped."

"Yup. But he's not my bitch. You're my bitch."

Cooper shrugged. "Ah well. There could be worse things to be."

"Damn right. I'm a good bitch master."

Cooper laughed and started to go back to shopping. "Alright then Master. Let's get this shit done so we can go home and blow Emeril right out of the fucking water with these enchiladas."

…

"Do you two have any idea about how FURIOUS I am with the both of you?" James was in Connor's room and he was now really tearing Connor and Tryg a new one. He had managed to get Tryg out from under the bed without much problem but he had actually had to spank Connor on the ass a couple of time to let him know that he was not going to tolerate getting bit during his efforts to get him out from under the bed. "Why the HELL did you two shoot me?"

"We were hunting rabbits!" Connor said defensively.

"Do I look like a damn rabbit to you?"

"Yes! A big ugly infidel rabbit!" Connor rubbed his ass and glared at James unhappily. "You hurted my butt Daddy."

"Oh believe me Connor, you do not know ANYTHING about ass pain. You're lucky I don't go get your gun and shoot YOU in the ass with it." He had taken the damn Bebee gun and had hidden it so it couldn't be used against him again, which had displeased Connor greatly. But considering the fact that his ass was probably going to never feel the same again, James didn't really give a shit how mad it made Connor.

"Mean!" Connor whined. "Mean mean mean!"

"Daddy's not mean!" Scarlett said. She was right by James's side, making sure that justice was handed out to the deserving boys. "You two are mean! You shot him on purpose-"

"Did not!" Tryg claimed.

"You did too!" Scarlett shot back. "And then you wanted to blame me but when I told you that I didn't do anything you tied me up and left me in the closet to DIE!" She hugged James's leg tightly. "They really did want me to die Daddy."

James shook his head and hugged her protectively. "Don't worry, they're going to make up for it." He gave Tryg and Connor a stern look. "As of right now and ending tomorrow night, you two are going to be Scarlett's slaves-"

"Yes!" Scarlett cheered at the same time that Connor and Tryg started to protest.

"I don't wanna Daddy!" Tryg whined.

"Me neither!" Connor piped in. "That's stupid Daddy!"

"Oh is it? Well you want to know what's going to happen if you don't do it?" Connor and Tryg both shook their heads but that didn't stop James from informing them of the fate that awaited them if they didn't choose to be Scarlett's bitches. "You're both going to be stuck in your rooms for a week and I'm not going to let you go outside or eat ice cream-"

"Daddy no!" Connor protested. "That's not fair!"

"Yeah well, I don't think it's very fucking fair that I got shot in the ass as soon as I got home, so we've all got shit to deal with. Now pick your poison: slaves for a day or grounded for a week."

Connor and Tryg exchanged looks before whispering back and forth between each other for a few seconds to decide their fate together. "Slaves," Connor said reluctantly. "But only for one day, right?"

"Right." James looked down at Scarlett and grinned. "What do you think honey? You ready to make them pay?"

Scarlett nodded before throwing back her head and letting out an adorable yet quite evil laugh. James grinned and shook his head. The boys needed to be afraid. Very very afraid.

…

When Mindy and Cooper came home, they took the supplies they needed for the enchiladas and had Julie and Amber put everything else away. Mindy was taking charge of the cooking situation and Cooper was happily following her every instruction. During the middle of the meal preparation , James wandered into the kitchen and started trying to sneak bites, which did not set well with either Mindy or Cooper.

"Bad Jamie!" Mindy scolded. She lightly slapped James's hand when she caught him trying to steal some of the enchilada meat. "Naughty! It's not ready yet!"

"But I'm hungry," James said with a pout. "And it smells so good."

"Well you have to wait," Cooper informed him. He was trying to shoo James out of the kitchen but it wasn't working out too well. "Now out!"

"But my Baby Doll's in here," James protested. He grabbed Mindy and hugged her protectively. "You had a long enough turn with her."

Mindy rolled her eyes and hugged him back. "Dishes Jamie. Remember? You have to wait until we do the dishes."

James pouted. "Aw man…"

"Faster slaves! Faster faster faster!"

Mindy, James and Cooper looked back to see that Connor was being forced to pull Scarlett, Thorn and Oxa along in a giant sled while Tryg was being forced to fan them as they went. "Don't you make that face at me Connor!" Scarlett snapped at Connor. "Or I'll tell Daddy you're a bad slave!"

Mindy watched as the kids left the room, almost at a complete loss for words. "Uh…what the fuck was that?"

James grinned smugly. "Payback is a bitch Baby Doll. It's a serious, serious bitch."

…

"Holy crap, this is fucking amazing!" Julie gushed as they all dug into the enchiladas. "I am like so in awe of you two."

"You should be," Mindy said with a smug grin. "We're totally awesome like that."

"Damn straight." Cooper high fived Mindy and then snickered at Connor, who was being forced to actually feed Scarlett so she didn't have to do it herself. "Having fun?"

"Fuck off Coopy," Connor said unhappily.

"Hey, you be nice slave," Scarlett ordered. "Cooper is a nice big brother."

"Yeah slave, I'm a nice big brother." Cooper was having way too much taunting Connor. Mindy just had to giggle at him before looking at James, who was literally shoveling all the food into his mouth. "You like it Jamie?"

James said something that was completely incomprehensible because of the large mouthful of food he was trying to chew.

"Daddy that's gross," Amber complained. "Swallow your food first."

"Yeah really," Cooper agreed. "Don't be a pig."

James rolled his eyes and finished chewing and swallowing his food before he tried speaking again. "Baby Doll, if I wasn't already married to you, I would marry you because of this. And Cooper, if you weren't my son, I would probably fuck you in thanks-"

"Okay, you can just stop right there," Cooper said quickly. "Really, you stuffing your face was thanks enough."

"Whatever." James polished off his enchilada and went back for seconds.

"Mommy, Oxa was a good kitty and helped clean today," Thorn announced proudly.

"Oh she did?" Mindy asked. She reached down and patted the Serval on the head. "Good Oxa."

Oxa looked up at Mindy before glaring at Snoopy, who was trying to steal Connor's food when he wasn't looking. "No Snoopy, that's my food!" Connor protested. "Get your own!"

"Here, quit whining you mutt," Cooper said, He cut up a little piece of his food and gave it to Snoopy, who immediately put his little paws on Cooper's leg and started drooling all over him. "Oh that is gross! Knock that off!"

Mindy laughed because Snoopy was way too adorable for his own good before finishing her food. Then she looked at James, who was looking at her mischievously. "Jamie…" She squealed when he suddenly picked her up and started carrying her out of the room. "The dishes aren't done yet! I told you-"

"Cooper and Julie can do the dishes," James replied. "Right now you're all mine Baby Doll."

"Oh thanks!" Julie yelled. "Thanks for sticking me in the cleanup crew!"

"You're welcome Rosenberg!"


	102. Chapter 102

**DarkMage6**: A James is certainly fun to own *nods* **Debwood-19999**: Connor and Tryg definitely picked the lesser of two evils (and by lesser, I'm referring to the time spent at it because Scarlett has every intention of making their lives a living hell). Mark's appearances for this story are officially done but yes, we still have Elizabeth to meet. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Connor and Tryg are so fucked but the boys brought it upon themselves *pats their heads and posts update* Here you go! Have fun ;) **NeroAnne**: Glad you enjoyed ;) Not glad about the homework though. Homework is evil and it must be destroyed.

So we are officially in the final three chapters of this story and then it's on to the sequel…*giggles* More details to come soon *nods and bounces*

…

Mindy sniffled and wiped a wrist over her mouth while kneeling completely over the toilet with her head in it. She cried while trying to keep a clamp on her hair, but she didn't realize that James already had it and was rubbing her back worriedly.

"Okay, Baby Doll…it's alright…" he grimaced as she hacked more bile mixed with blood and shook his head in pity for her, "Alright, Baby Doll…" She sobbed and gagged loudly, staring into the toilet and clutching a hand to her burning throat before plopping into his lap and crying into his chest.

It was week twenty-seven and she'd only gotten sicker by the day. She barely ate, hardly slept, and would wake up at a godly hour crying her eyes out and vomiting into the toilet. Taking a deep breath and not even daring to look at what she had thrown up this time, James flushed the toilet and sat on the cold bathroom floor of their bedroom, cradling her and whispering things into her ear without even thinking about what exactly he was saying. Did it matter? He'd been arguing with doctors left and right about whether or not she could actually follow through with the pregnancy or whether they should just terminate it to keep her alive. For her sake he'd spoken to her of the issue, but she would have none of it. She wasn't letting go of Elizabeth if it killed her.

Her ankles had essentially given out on her, she no longer walked longer than a minute and her stomach had gotten very big, but what he'd learned about preeclampsia it did make her stomach look much bigger a lot earlier than it should be. Headaches plagued her constantly and she became so sensitive to bright light that he'd had all the curtains and blinds shut in the house at all times no matter what anyone said as not to further agitate Mindy. They were all living like vampires, but she was sick and she was weak. Her skin and eyes both dulled as well, while her little hands and face had become swollen. She looked nothing like herself, and it made her incredibly sad; things had quickly become a nightmare. She was 'due' at forty-two weeks, but every single doctor told him they would be lucky if she saw thirty weeks of pregnancy. Her longest pregnancy to date was Tryg, and ironically he was her only son. Tryg lasted seven months.

"It's almost done…" he gently touched her swollen cheek and nodded, pressing her face harder against his body and kissing her hair, "You're practically done with your second trimester. You can do it; I know you can."

"Jamie…" she croaked with a shake of the head, "I…" she nearly vomited, "I don't…" she sniffled and clung to his bare chest, "I'm gonna die."

"No…" he chuckled lowly at the melodramatic wonder and kissed her hair harder, "If something's gonna kill you, I can guarantee this won't be it." It was no laughing matter though he knew that, she very well could die from this. As it was he already had her gynecologist on-call twenty-four-seven to perform the emergency Caesarian section when the time came. She would have yet another gigantic scar, but she didn't care.

"Jamie…" she tried hard to contain her laughter, kissing his bare chest as he reached for a bathrobe and draped it over her bare shoulders since the anemic was shivering. He nuzzled the side of her face and released his hold on her hair.

"Yes, Baby Doll?" She wrinkled her nose and checked around their pitch-black bedroom.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes and reaching up to hug his neck close, burying her face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"Four…" he cringed, still trying to keep the look of complete restlessness off his face as not to upset her. Out of pity, he'd given up sleeping too and worked his body clock to match with hers so they both could be miserable and bitchy.

"Jamie, I'm hungry but I can't eat" she frowned, shaking her head and tightening her hold on his neck, "I'll throw up" she was nauseated just at the thought of food recently, but she had to eat so he always kept a plate of something nearby incase the opportunity to force-feed her arose.

"You need to eat, Baby Doll…" moving her hair from her face he lifted her naked body covered by the fluffy robe before carrying her towards the bed and sitting her next to his nightstand, where he reached and grabbed a plate of little cinnamon roll things he knew she liked and he'd heated them before slightly falling asleep an hour or so ago.

"But I can't…" she shook her head fearfully at the food when he lifted one in his hand and gave her a pleading look until she caved and took a bite. "Good girl…" he kissed her icy forehead and nodded, "That's a good girl."

…

"Its happening sooner than I thought" James frowned while handing Mindy a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows as she sat on the couch with Cooper watching Cujo in the great room.

"Thank you, baby" she nodded as he sat next to her and pulled her under an arm. Staring at the screen he furrowed his brow once he'd noticed that the woman was still in the car and the dog was just waiting for her to get out.

"She still hasn't gotten out?" James shook his head with a slight snicker, pressing a few kisses on Mindy's head before lifting Chelsea as she walked by and sitting her on his lap beside Mindy. Cooper was hesitant, but then went with his gut and crawled over to Mindy, resting his head on her and curiously placing a hand over her stomach to feel Elizabeth stretch and move inside her.

"No" Cooper shook his head before tapping Mindy's arm; "She's giving you a hard time, isn't she?"

"She moves a lot" Mindy nodded weakly, "She also eats everything." Sniffling and reaching to grab James's hand so he didn't feel bad, she killed it and grinned. "She's almost here though. Any minute."

"But you're not due for another fifteen weeks"

"I know" she nodded stiffly, "But Elizabeth can't wait that long, we won't make it."

"Yes you will" James nodded, but it mainly seemed like he was trying to be more positive than anything. The truth of the situation was beyond awful he didn't want to think about it. His Baby Doll was in deep shit and there was essentially nothing he could do about it. As a man, his morale was in the basement but he was so hell-bent on making sure she carried the baby safely that he shamefully (even though he despised it more than life itself) was drinking disgusting awful coffee to keep himself awake. He had to stay awake he needed any shot of energy he could get. If that wasn't love he'd like explained to him what was.

"Jamie…" she sighed with a slow shake of the head, "we will not. Tryg is my record, nobody will break it. Ambie was four months early, Thorn and Scarlett were three, Chelsea was four too, and Tryggy was two."

"Well maybe-"

"No Jamie…" she shook her head and kissed his fingers, "she will be very early. I feel it and I don't want to." Sniffling she watched the giant Saint Bernard jump and claw at the window of the car in the movie, "It could always be worse…" she looked him in the eye and pointed at the screen, "we could be her. She has what could be minutes to live before that doggy claws right on in there and makes her into chicken parm." Cooper sniggered and hugged her arm tighter before giving her a huge peck on the cheek.

"We haven't tried that yet, Mommy" he said softly, which made her raise an eyebrow as James dropped his nose to her hair and pressed kisses to the top of her head.

"Getting cornered by a rabid dog?"

"What?" he squinted before laughing his ass off at her, "NO, idiot. I meant we've never made chicken parm."

"Would you LIKE it?" she prompted gently, giggling as he nodded. "Okay then. Chicken parm it is."

"I love you" James murmured as her eyes reverted back to the screen, causing her to pause and furrow her brow.

"Me?" she giggled, "Or Cooper? There's two potential-"

"Him too" he flashed his eyes to Cooper before nestling harder into Mindy, "But I was talking to you."

"Oh!" she smiled weakly, craning her neck so they could kiss, "I love you too, Jamie! More than anyone!"

"Thanks, BITCH" Cooper shook his head wryly as she readied a fist when he caught it and kissed her knuckles, "Relax…" he sighed before watching the screen once again, "I don't like you either."

"Oh you can kiss my fucking ass in D-minor, Sprinkles."

"Did you just call me 'sprinkles'?"

"Yeah" she nodded stiffly and gave him a jerk of the head, "What-cha gonna do about it, bitch?"

"If you weren't knocked up you'd find out."

"Bring it."

"Don't worry, I will."

"Can you shut up? As it is I missed half the frigging movie" James snapped while staring at the screen hugging both Chelsea and Mindy close. Quickly Mindy and Cooper exchanged glances before Mindy snuggled against James's torso and sipped more of her hot chocolate. Yes he was on-edge, and it was completely understandable. This wasn't exactly something he was particularly fond of or used to doing.

…

"You are SUCH a grouch" Mindy sighed as James crawled into bed next to her and nestled his head into the crook of her neck, "Are you scared?" He paused for a long moment before nodding. "Mmm" she frowned and kissed his forehead, "Don't be scared, Elizabeth will be alright."

"I want YOU to be alright…" he replied shortly, keeping a hand over Elizabeth and actually too frightened to look at the bump, "I can't see you this way."

"Are you nervous to be a daddy again?" He wordlessly nodded. "Naww Jamie…" she lifted his head and they kissed, "I love you. You will be fine."

"I love you" he croaked, no reason or rhyme to it he just found himself saying it a lot more randomly than he used to, "I really love you, Baby Doll."

"I love you too" she nodded and kissed his forehead once more, "I like…" she shook her head and shrugged, "can't believe this is real, you know?" she giggled lightly and hugged him closer, "We're really married and having a baby." He smiled and played with the fingers on her left hand, kissing the underside of her left ring finger and admiring both her massive wedding and engagement rings jammed on one bitty finger.

"I'm scared…" he whispered meekly, placing little kisses on her neck and cuddling tight against her frame.

"Of what?"

"Everything."

"I thoughted nothing scared you except Senora Psychopath…?" she teased gently, lifting his head so they could kiss more until he shook his head.

"You think she'll look at me and know the same thing you did?" She didn't get it. "What a damaged little fucker I am?"

"No" she shook her head and bit back a whimper, "You're her daddy, why would she think that?"

"What if she sees what I am?"

"Which is what?" she shrugged, "My husband?"

"I'm a fucking serial killer with more SHIT on my mind than any-"

"No you're not" she shook her head and snuggled him, "You're perfect. We all fell in love with you, imagine what baby is gonna think"

"Baby Doll…" he sighed and shook his head in exasperation when she rolled so they faced each other and she kissed him firmly.

"Do not fuck with me when it comes to you. I know our baby I have been carrying her for almost seven months. She says you are perfect too" she nodded, tapping his nose and kissing him, "So I don't wanna hear shit from you, got it?"

"Yeah" he whispered with a quick nod, "I shouldn't be, but I'm worried sick."

"I love you" she sighed with a brighter smile, "Can you trust me when I say you will be the center of her universe?" His eyes dropped and he nodded.

"I trust you."

"You should."

He grinned at that, pressing a round of kisses below her ear until she laughed and tried to bat him away.

…

Mindy's sharp whimpering and gasping from pain woke him the next morning, and their entire bed was nearly covered in red. She was breathing through her teeth clutching her lower abdomen and he was too frightened to even touch her.

"Baby Doll! What…" his voice died in his throat and he ran a hand through his hair, pulling her into his lap and shaking his head in fright. That wasn't her water breaking. "COOPER!" he screamed while quickly placing one of his button-down shirts over her body since the hospital would throw her in a gown anyway, "COOPER!" It was around seven in the morning, but he didn't care.

"Jamie…" she winced while digging her nails into his shoulder, frightened out of her mind at the gush of blood coming from between her legs as he wrapped her in a blanket and carried her out their bedroom door towards Cooper's room.

"Hold on, hold on" he pressed a hard kiss to her temple and shook his head, "Shhh hold on, hold on…I'll get you to the hospital I'll-"

"Dad?" Cooper groaned while pulling open the door, but then gasped and flashed his eyes about worriedly, "Mom! What's wrong with her why's she bleeding? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, alright?" James screamed accidentally while shaking his head worriedly, "Just WATCH them, will you?"

"Mommy!" he shouted to get her attention, but her agonized face was too focused on the blood seeping everywhere, "What's wrong with her?"

"STAY WITH THEM, ALRIGHT?" he shoved Cooper with one arm out of impulse and rushed out the door with Mindy so fast all Cooper could do was stare at the floor for a minute to soak that all in. That was his cue to round everybody up in their pajamas and drag them to the hospital no matter what the outcome. That blood could be a lot of things, but it certainly wasn't what he was hoping it was. Her water didn't break.

…

Mindy breathed rapidly in the emergency room, screaming in pain because of her uterine contractions and clenching James's hand in hers so hard she could have broken his fingers.

"We may need to give her a hysterectomy!" one doctor shouted to the other, actually shooting Mindy up with sedatives so she would cease struggling and cause more blood flow.

"Baby Doll stop fighting, alright?" James pet her hair and tried to get her to look him in the eye, "Let them help you, sweetheart!" Her rapid breathing and tear-drenched face made him panic. She was in the midst of a placental abruption at only twenty-eight weeks pregnant. "You'll be alright, honey you'll be alright!"

No, she wouldn't be alright. As it was they were in the midst of giving her an emergency c-section, and there were no guarantees of Elizabeth's status of coming out alive or dying in utero. Mindy was horrified, not only was she going to lose the baby, but apparently she was losing her womb as well so she could never have a baby again. Her hypertension was off the charts and her placenta was one half separated from the uterus in a grade three abruption.

"I'm sorry…" she buried her face in his forearm and panicked, "I'm sorry I'm sorry, Jamie"

"Stop it!" he shook his head in a panic as the scalpels were being prepared to stab right into her gut and cut her up, which made her scream at the top of her lungs until James turned her head away and glared at a nurse, "Don't just STAND there! Give her an epidural! Can't you?"

"I'm sorry, this is an emergency-"

"So she's going to FEEL everything? That's not humane!"

"Hopefully the sedatives will keep her calm…" a nurse ran a hand over Mindy's forehead when James literally whacked her hand away, in denial of what he was hearing. Though he didn't want to, he started to watch them cut and Mindy shrieked like nothing he'd ever heard in his life. He held one hand in hers and the other over his mouth, actually crying as they pulled the premature baby girl out of the ruptured womb alive, but completely drenched in Mindy's blood.

"Here, honey…she's alive" a nurse dropped Elizabeth on Mindy's chest only for a second before whisking her away to intensive care before James got a good look at her. Mindy couldn't even glance at her daughter, her head dropped to the side and she heaved until she passed out, in so much pain at that point she completely overlooked the removal of her womb and the emergency blood transfusion that James was thankfully able to give her because their blood types matched.


	103. Chapter 103

**DarkMage6****: **It definitely was a horrible way for it to all go down. Luckily Elizabeth is alive because James and Mindy wouldn't have been able to handle it if she wasn't.** Debwood-1999**: *nods* Elizabeth is a fighter though; she has to be, she's a Lawson. And poor Mindy *shakes head and hugs her* Her poor body just couldn't handle it anymore. **NeroAnne**: It's very heartbreaking. This pregnancy was a risk from the start but to have it end like this…well at least Elizabeth didn't die. That would have just killed them. And yes, I can see that you loved it ;) **Esha Napoleon**: Oh yeah, I agree. Poor poor Mindy. **EternalxInsanity**: *points to Vermi* She did it. She wrote that chapter *nods* She's good at coming up with brutal stuff like that.

Second to last chapter! Wow, it's hard to believe. It seems like we just wrote this yesterday…anyway, details to come tomorrow about the sequel *bounces excitedly*

…

Cooper was so freaked out and worried about Mindy that he had almost wrecked the car several times on the way to the hospital. Amber had called Julie on the way, letting her know what was going on and to have her meet them there. Cooper did almost hit another car when he turned into his parking spot, but he managed to miss it and then he got all the kids into the hospital, where they had to wait for an ungodly amount of time just to find out anything. Julie arrived not long after them, and she was doing her best to keep the kids calm while Cooper paced around the room like a madman.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?" Cooper asked, not really talking to any one person in particular. "It shouldn't be taking this long. Someone should have come out and talked to us by now."

"Julie, is Mommy going to die?" Connor asked timidly. His eyes were still half closed because the only time he ever woke up before eleven in the morning was during the holidays or his birthday. He had Tryg in his lap and was hugging him tightly. "I don't want Mommy to die. You tell her not to die, okay?"

Julie (who was holding both Chelsea and Scarlett in her lap) reached out and gently stroked his hair. "Your mommy is going to be just fine," she assured him. That was possibly a big fat lie, but what else could she say? She couldn't just flat out say that there was a large chance that Mindy wouldn't make it through this. No, she and Cooper had to try and stay positive for the kids' sake.

"Is that true Cooper?" Thorn asked. "Is Mommy is going to be okay?"

Cooper forced himself to stop pacing around so he could pick her up and hold on to her. "She'll be alright," he assured her. He started pacing again, rubbing her back as he went along. "You hear me? She'll be okay." He wasn't even convincing himself of this, but he hoped he was putting her at ease. He knew Amber was too smart for her own good so there was no real convincing her that her mom was going to be okay until they found out for sure whether that was going to be the case or not, but he hoped the other kids bought it. They were too young and immature to handle the thought of losing their mother.

"Cooper," Julie said, setting Scarlett down in another chair before taking Chelsea and getting up to her feet.

Cooper looked up and saw one of Mindy's doctors approaching them. "How is she?" he asked immediately. "Is she okay? Is Elizabeth-"

"They're both alive," the doctor said, answering that question right away so Cooper's head wouldn't spin off and explode. "Elizabeth is in the intensive care unit right now and Mindy received a blood transfusion from Mr. Lawson and while it was a close call, I do believe that she will make a full recovery."

Cooper let out a long sigh while the kids cheered at the news. It was Julie who was the one who kept asking questions. "What exactly happened to her doctor?"

"She had a placental abruption," the doctor answered. "Her placenta was one half separated from the uterus and we were forced to perform an emergency c-section and a hysterectomy-"

Cooper made a funny groaning sound. He didn't even have a womb and he didn't want to think about that. "Can we see them all?" he asked. "You know, Mom, Dad and Elizabeth?"

"There's really only so much longer you can keep us in this waiting room," Julie pointed out when the doctor looked hesitant about answering that. "Believe me, you're better off letting us see them. I promise we'll keep the kids in line."

"Yeah, we'll be good," Connor promised.

The doctor showed how much he did not know Connor because he believed that statement. Cooper wasn't going to dispute the belief though because it got them led to the intensive care unit, where Elizabeth was staying in one of those incubator things that Cooper had only actually seen on medical shows before. "Can we go in and hold her?" Tryg asked. They were staring at her through a giant window but the kids really wanted to go in the room that she was staying in.

"We'll see if we can go in there later and take a closer look, but we can't hold her," Julie replied. "She was born too early and she has to stay in there until she develops more."

"We all had to stay in there," Amber told Tryg, indicating to herself, him, the twins and Chelsea. "Mommy always has us too early."

"Oh. Well when she gets out can I hold her?" Tryg asked hopefully. "Can I Cooper? Can I?"

Cooper just shrugged. He was too busy staring at his new baby sister. She was so tiny that she probably could fit right into the palm of his hand. "Holy shit," he muttered under his breath. This all felt so surreal to him.

"I know," Julie agreed. "She came way too soon but it feels like we've been waiting forever, you know?"

Cooper nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. "Where's our parents at?" he asked the doctor after taking an extra few minutes to stare at Elizabeth.

The doctor wordlessly motioned for them to follow him, which they did. He led them to the room James and Mindy in, where James had obviously crawled into Mindy's bed so he could fall asleep while holding her. Cooper smiled at the scene in front of him while Julie shooed the doctor out of the room. He heard something about Mindy being heavily sedated, but the rest went over his head completely.

"Daddy wake-"

"Leave him alone!" Cooper snapped, smacking Connor on the back of the head so he would shut up. "He hasn't slept in ages. Let me rest in-" He almost said "peace" but that made him think of Mark so he didn't finish that sentence. "Just let him rest, okay?"

Connor huffed loudly and started to protest but then something else occurred to him. "Tryg! Let's look for lollypops!"

Cooper groaned as the partners in crime started trying to tear the room apart in their search for lollypops. "Just do it quietly, okay?" he said in exasperation. He was not in the mood to fight with them about shit.

"Okay Coopy," Tryg and Connor both said at the same time, which creeped Cooper right the fuck out. "Whatever you say."

…

James knew that he had a shit ton of dreams while he was dreaming of them, but he forgot about all of them when he woke up to the sound of Mindy screeching her head off. He sat up so fast that he nearly bonked heads with Cooper, who was trying desperately to keep Mindy from thrashing around and inadvertently hurting herself. "Mom stop!" Cooper pleaded. "Mom!"

"What the fuck-" James stopped when he saw that one of the nurses that had helped operate on Mindy earlier was in the room. "Out," he growled.

The nurse shook her head. "Mr. Lawson-"

"OUT!" James snarled. He actually started to get up so he could physically throw her out of the room, but she did the smart thing and left as quick as she could.

"What the hell was that about?" Julie asked as James grabbed on to Mindy and got her to stop thrashing.

"Sons of bitches operated on her without anesthetics," James growled.

"WHAT?" Cooper shouted. His eyes looked like they were about to literally pop out of his head. "How the hell could they do that? That's not even right!"

"Tell me about it," James muttered. He knew desperate times called for desperate measures but his Baby Doll had suffered a great deal because of what they had done and that was something he could not tolerate.

"Jamie," Mindy sobbed, burying her face into his chest and crying her poor little eyes out. "I'm sorry Jamie. I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Shush now," he scolded gently. He grabbed her chin and moved her head back so that she had to look at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, understand me?"

"I can't have no more babies-"

"Baby Doll we knew Elizabeth had to be your last child from the beginning," he reminded her gently. "Now please stop crying. You know I can't stand to see you cry."

She sniffled and started trying to calm herself down a little. "Did you see her?"

"Elizabeth? No, they whisked her off before I got a good look and I practically passed out after the blood transfusion."

"You should go see her," Mindy urged, her eyes already drooping close again.

"What about you?" James wanted to see his daughter so badly, but he didn't want to betray Mindy and go without her. Elizabeth was hers just as much as she was his.

Mindy nodded slightly but she was out like a light before she could say anything. He sighed and kissed her forehead, figuring that she was probably better off sleeping for now. Hopefully her body would do most of the recovering from the trauma she had suffered while she was asleep so she wouldn't have to suffer while she was awake.

"Daddy? I'll show you Elizabeth if you want to go."

James looked at Amber, who was the one who had made the offer. "I-"

"You should go Dad," Cooper said. "I'll stay with Mom." He sighed impatiently and literally pulled James up to his feet before taking his spot by Mindy's side. "Go bitch, go!"

"I'm going I'm going," James assured him. He grabbed Amber's hand and nodded at her. "Show me the way."

She smiled and led him to the part of the hospital Elizabeth was staying at, where a nurse put the both of them in scrubs and surgical masks so they could go in and be closer to her. James was nervous as hell, but all that melted away when he saw his baby daughter laying there, her little fists balled up and being a fussy little thing. She was so tiny that James could hardly even believe that she was real.

"You want to hold her?"

James's head whipped around to the nurse that had just spoken. "Can I?'

"Just for a little bit," the nurse answered. She carefully took Elizabeth into her arms before handing her off to James. It had been so long since he had held a baby that he was freaking out because he was afraid that he was going to do it wrong, but he managed to keep himself together so he could stare at his daughter in awe. Her fussing stopped as soon as she was in his arms and she stared back up at him for a couple minutes before closing her eyes and going to sleep. James had the biggest grin on his face and he just stared at her. The world around him had faded away and there was so much that he wanted to say to her at that moment, but his vocal cords refused to work. All he could do was stare at her and fall completely and totally in love with her right at that moment.

…

At James's orders, the doctors and nurses involved in Elizabeth's delivery were made to stay away from Mindy and new ones began to care for her. He did it to help make her recovery go a little easier and it did seem to help a tad bit. She at least stayed somewhat calm when the doctors had to check over her (although she had to have James by her side at all times and he had to watch them like a hawk so that they didn't stab her with any sharp objects again) and after a day and a half, she had managed to convince him that she was strong enough to sit in a wheel chair long enough to go visit Elizabeth. "Oh Jamie she's gorgeous!" Mindy said happily. Her eyes were filled with tears and even though he couldn't see the expression on her face, he could tell by her eyes just how ecstatic she was to be holding baby Elizabeth in her arms.

"She is," James agreed. He pressed his forehead against Mindy's while keeping his eyes down on Elizabeth. "She gets it from us."

"Damn straight," Mindy said with a nod. "See Elizabeth? Your daddy and I are two very pretty people and you're going to grow up to be a very beautiful girl. All the boys-"

"No," James said immediately. "No boys. Absolutely not."

Mindy raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Why no boys?"

"Because they're boys! No no no, I'm not dealing with that."

"Honey, you can't keep her from being interested-"

"If she's going to be interested in anything, it's going to be girls. At least if she's a lesbian I'll have a couple less things to worry about." He could just imagine some douche bag boy taking advantage of her as a teen and breaking her heart into a thousand pieces while possibly getting her pregnant on top of it all. And it was a scenario that did not please him at all.

Mindy just laughed at him and shook her head. "You are ridiculous Jamie. Don't listen to a word he says Elizabeth. If you want to date a boy-" She had to stop and laugh as James groaned unhappily. "You sound like a giant dog."

"Yeah well I'm a Elizabeth's watchdog," he informed her. "And if any boy wants to go near her, they'll have to go through me first."

"Those poor poor boys…"

…

Mindy was released from the hospital after a week of lots of rest and careful observation from the doctors, but she and James remained fixtures at the hospital. They were there every day for at least a few hours, holding Elizabeth for short periods of time and then just watching her. A lot of the time they didn't even talk that much while they were there; they were content to just be there and stare at her. She was absolutely perfect in their eyes and they had both heard Julie comment more than once that Elizabeth already had them wrapped around her tiny fingers. Neither one made any objection to that claim though, because it was completely and totally true.

When they weren't at the hospital, James tried to keep his mind off the fact the fact that the time until they could bring Elizabeth home was dragging by as slowly as it possibly could. He did manage to catch up on the sleep he had lost during the last weeks of Mindy's pregnancy and after that he kept himself completely busy, spoiling everyone around him completely rotten just so he would have something to do. He took Mindy swimming with the dolphins again and even let her take him back to the casino, where he did manage to win a couple hundred bucks. He gave Julie a raise and then took her shopping, where he also got Cooper a giant ass stereo system just because he could. He also bought Connor and the kids enough toys to open their own little toy store, making sure to get Elizabeth a stuffed animal every time.

"Holy SHIT Jamie!" Mindy exclaimed as James unloaded six giant teddy bears out of the car. These bears were so big that they were almost as tall as Amber. "What are you doing with those?"

"They're presents," James answered. "There's one for Ambie, Thorn, Scarlett, Tryggy, Connor and Elizabeth." He went back into the car long enough to pull out a giant stuffed dolphin. "And this is for you."

Mindy smiled and took the dolphin so she could hug it tightly. "Thank you Jamie."

"Anything for you Baby Doll." He gave her a chaste kiss before glancing at the house. "Do you think she'll be happy here?"

Mindy sighed impatiently. This wasn't the first time they had had a conversation like this. "Of course she'll be happy here. It's her home. Now stop being silly." She playfully smacked his chest before leading him back to the house. "Now come on. Cooper and I are going to make dinner and if you don't stop worrying we're gonna kick your butt."

James chuckled. "You two think you can take me?"

"Yes. We know we can."

"Arlighty then. Whatever you say Baby Doll."


	104. Chapter 104

**EternalxInsanity**: It's always fun to be the first to review lol. James and Mindy are so whipped to Elizabeth and its only going to get worse and worse (and they'll love every second of it). And James wouldn't go to prom with a baseball bat; he would go with a chainsaw *nods* **DarkMage6**: Things have finally settled down to a way that benefits them completely, which is good for them (for the moment anyway *evil giggle*). And silly James and his silly ideas *shakes head* **Demoniac Bastard Scorpio**: James and Mindy would totally be on board with that plan. And thank you. **NeroAnne**: There's just cuteness abound in this chapter. If they weren't so cute it would be kind of nauseating (I'm not sure if that made sense but we're rolling with it). **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!

So…sequel time *grins* Some may know a little about it but for those who don't, it's called Mommy Dearest and we've some very special guest stars coming back for this one. I'm just going to state for the record now that it gets very disturbing at times. We're not just talking about the usual Lawson murder and mayhem. It gets twisted in parts so just keep that in mind and I'm pretty sure I'm going to post the first chapter tomorrow to keep in the update a day tradition that's been going on since this story started.

And on behalf of Vermi and myself, I just want to say thank you to everyone who stuck by this story to the end *hugs* You guys are so awesome.

…

"She's so LITTLE!" Mindy giggled while eagerly watching James dress Elizabeth in pink footed pajamas while placing a kiss on the crown of her head lightly drizzled with blonde hair before moving a matching cap over her so her sensitive soft spot on top wouldn't be agitated by anything. This should have been Mindy's thirty-sixth pregnancy week, but now it was Elizabeth's thirty-sixth week alive and they could finally take her home.

Though all the kids wanted to come on this day, James and Mindy went alone because they barely slept the night before from anticipation. To pass the time not only had they placed a basinet in their bedroom along with a changing table for the baby; they had an entire bedroom decorated, furnished, and waiting for when Elizabeth was old enough to sleep in her own room. Though, if she never wanted to leave their room it would be just fine too. They were whipped to her every desire anyway.

Elizabeth was still so small she could only wear doll clothes, so already James and Mindy were planning on how much they were going to gorge her so she'd put some weight on. Premature babies were always tiny though, so it didn't mean that Elizabeth wouldn't inherit James's height.

"I would call her Baby Doll" he admired the bright set of deep blue eyes their daughter possessed before making contact with the exact identical pair which belonged to Mindy, "but I already have one." Mindy giggled and kissed the fingers of the hand which held her chin before wrapping her arms around him as he finished dressing Elizabeth in actual clothes (even though they were doll's).

"Awww my Jamie…" she snuggled against his abs and watched him wrap Elizabeth in a blanket before placing her into her carrier/car seat and buckling her in, "you're so romantical."

"What can I say?" he sighed while reaching and offering Elizabeth his finger, which the newborn immediately grasped and stared at him lovingly, as if she already knew what was in store for her between James and Mindy. "I'm a slave when it comes to my beautiful women."

"She looks like me…" Mindy sighed, already it was obvious that the baby did not escape Mindy's curse of only spawning blonde children with blue eyes, "she did not escape I am sorry."

"Who said anything about escaping?" he shrugged and kissed her temple while admiring Elizabeth, "I couldn't be more in love if I tried."

"I hope so" Mindy nudged him gently and smiled, "We would have problems if you were not." Watching a nurse come in and quickly glance at Elizabeth to ensure she was ready to go home, James actually got a little defensive and shot her a warning glare not to come any closer. Nobody's hands were coming anywhere near their baby.

…

"Oh…" Mindy frowned from the passenger seat as soon as they pulled in the driveway because already Elizabeth was making a fuss. "Jamie-"

"Don't worry" he gave her hand a quick squeeze and reached into the backseat to pull a small bottle of formula out before parking and getting out of the car. Smiling warmly and getting out of her side, Mindy squinted in the heavy sun and jogged around the front excitedly to see James had already pulled Elizabeth out and was bottle-feeding her right in the driveway. "See?" he looked to Mindy and flashed her his most charming grin, "I told you not to worry."

"I coulda done it" Mindy giggled and reached for the diaper bag when he shook his head and jerked his head towards the inside of the house.

"You don't lift a finger" he poked his elbow out for her to hug and immediately she did so, holding him tightly and lifting the keys out of his pocket before walking inside with him and the baby.

"Babies we're home!" Mindy giggled as Snoopy careened around a bend with Connor and Tryg trailing behind him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" they shouted in unison and threw their arms around Mindy, who hugged them back and directed their attention to Elizabeth being bottle-fed by James.

"Ooo Mommy!" Connor squeezed Mindy even tighter and stared at his little sister, "Can we touch her? Can we touch her?"

"PLEASE Mommy!" Tryg begged while hugging her legs, "You said we could hold her, you did!"

"You will" James nodded while keeping his lips rested on Elizabeth's head, but Mindy knew that meant they would when James was finished holding her…if he would ever be 'finished' holding her.

"Hey, you're home!" Cooper came in holding Chelsea with Amber at his side and smiled before kissing Mindy's cheek and glancing at James with Elizabeth, "Hey there, Lizzie" he ran a thumb down Elizabeth's cheek and was shot quite the funny look from his younger sister, "Sorry I interrupted Daddy time" he shook his head knowingly at James, who was oblivious of all around him because he was feeding the baby, "She looks just like you, Mom."

"I know" Mindy sighed while hugging his waist tiredly, "But ask me whose personality she got."

"Oh…" his eyebrows raised, "You think she's…?"

"You have no idea" Mindy's eyes widened and she giggled, kissing Chelsea and running a hand through Amber's hair.

"If I sit down can I hold her, Daddy?" Amber pleaded gently while tugging at James's pant leg…and she was so cute plopping on the couch and extending her arms that he couldn't help it.

"Keep both hands on her and be careful with her head, alright?" he sat on the couch next to her he was so paranoid while slowly lowering the baby into her arms, and she giggled as Elizabeth clenched both tiny hands into fists. "Good girl" he nervously praised Amber while running his fingers through her hair.

"No fair, Daddy I wanna hold her!" Connor whined when Cooper smacked his head and lifted Tryg as well as Chelsea.

"You'll drop her" Cooper shook his head and was already preparing to shut Tryg down as well if he asked.

"OOOO! Elizabeth is home, she's HOME finally!" Thorn bounded into the room with Oxa while dragging an equally as excited Scarlett by the arm.

"EASY girls…!" James cringed as the twins skidded to as stop in front of Amber as she carefully sat back on the couch cradling her youngest sister, which only frightened Elizabeth and made her cry again.

"Shhh no no…" Mindy lifted Elizabeth from Amber and sat down next to her oldest daughter, extending an arm for the twins to approach and they did, staring in awe at their sister as Cooper dug a hand into James's shoulder just to feel the tension.

"Breathe, Dad" he chuckled and adjusted his hold on Chelsea, "Everything turned out okay, didn't it? Mom's here, Elizabeth's here…" he shook his head and tried to smile for him, "Everything is fucking perfect look at how it all worked out."

How it all worked out…he met this girl a little under a year ago and here they were married and with Elizabeth. It astounded him, how quickly their relationship had formed and the power behind them which made everything flow the way it did. He found himself thinking sometimes what would have or could have happened if he hadn't gone out there to comfort her that one night after he'd unintentionally upset her, or if he had allowed Mark to send her back to Glen when he wanted to. None of this would be here, hell, Mindy might not have survived if allowed to continue to live with Glen. That one night once he broke through to Miranda changed everything for them, and as painful as it was to hear her speak that way he was actually grateful that she did. She'd loved him the moment she laid eyes on him, now he only wished that everything had gone the same way for him. Even at first he wanted both her and Mark, and he had tried in vain to keep everyone in harmony but something had to give…and after Mark's true colors really slapped him in the face he knew what he wanted for the first time in a long time. He'd been woken out of what felt like a self-induced coma, clinging to Mark all those years despite the horrid treatment. Mark is some ways to him was just as bad as Glen was to Mindy. He needed her just as badly as she needed him, and he was actually content with his final decision.

Mindy's affect on Cooper was astronomical, and his oldest wasn't shy to admit that. He'd gone from miserable to undeniably happy because of what he saw in Mindy for James even before James did. All those years it was her that he'd needed after Annabelle's tragic and untimely passing, and there wasn't a damn thing Cooper was going to do to ensure that James saw that. Cooper had not only gained a mother but a friend, the best friend he could ever ask for. She loved his family as much as her own, and mentally connected with Cooper better than anyone had previously tried outside of his own mother. Connor gained a mother to play with and take care of him as well as a little partner in chaos, her only son Trygger.

Life without her was quickly becoming impossible to imagine for any of the three original Lawson's. Sure she was a little screwball who said some of the zaniest and most outlandish things at times, but it was all part of her charm. The idea of anyone not loving everything about her was just alien; in some aspects she was perfect. She was perfect for the Lawson family. Those few times he'd almost lost her haunted James every so often when he allowed himself to think about it, how nothing he knew now would be here if he did. She put herself through absolute hell to give birth to Elizabeth for him, and he wouldn't forgive himself for that. He'd spend the rest of his life making it up to her by doing far more than spoiling the shit out of Elizabeth; that went without saying.

…

That night Mindy sat propped up by a fortress of pillows in their bed with a sleeping Elizabeth on her chest while watching Repo! The Genetic Opera, when James came in and climbed right into bed next to her, snuggling against her chest and kissing his sleeping daughter on her nose, wrapping both arms around Mindy until she was reeled tightly against him and her fingers ran through his hair.

"Do you need anything?" he asked hopefully, eager to run down into the kitchen or anywhere to fetch whatever it was she requested when she shook her head and yawned.

"Watch the movie with me, Jamie" she giggled faintly while kissing his hair, smiling brightly as his lips met hers before continuing to watch the movie.

"I can do that" he nodded while watching the TV from against Mindy's skin, unable to resist the urge to touch Elizabeth even as she slept. Ecstatic as he was, something was getting to him and Mindy knew it. He didn't know how she did, but she knew it.

"She will never hurt you again" she said flatly while running her fingers through his hair, and he raised an eyebrow while craning his neck to face her. She was becoming incredibly good at reading him, it was quite the pleasant surprise for him so not everything would have to be said in order for her to get it. "You ridded her forever, it's just us now."

"Baby Doll…" he frowned and tightened his hold on her little body, "I may have won the initial battle with her-"

"If you let her get to you like that then you are correct" she nodded stiffly, "She will win the war as my mommy and daddy have done."

"But I don't want her to" he shook his head when she pet his face and kissed him longer this time. "I want to wipe her away forever but…" his eyes went to Elizabeth and he shook his head, "she won't let me."

"Because you let her win" she frowned and pet his face more, "You wanted her to love you so bad you wonder even now if maybe there would be a way for her to look up at you from hell and be somewhat proud. To realize what a good boy you are and be happy for you that all is well…" she sighed and stroked his cheek lovingly, "but you know she will not as well as I and I do not even know her. She was one of those evil people who love to watch you get mindfucked. The more you remember her the more she does this to you…"

"I fucking hate her, Baby Doll" he scowled and shook his head while staring at their baby, "I don't regret a fucking thing about-"

"But you do deep down" she nodded and exhaled heavily, "I know exactly what you feel, I feel it too. You know if she had loved you, you would not have done that. You try to imagine if maybe she did love you ever how different your life would be" she shook her head slowly and kissed his forehead, "and you shouldn't do that. Yes" she nodded and cuddled him closer, "she made your life hell. She made your life beyond hell and deserved death, but that is exactly right. She did her part in this world, which was to give birth to you and your sister…she did do it right. If not for her there would not BE a you or Elizabeth…so in a crazy way she is the reason why we have our beautiful baby in the first place"

"No"

"Yes" she nodded and forced his eyes on hers, hell she was right as much as he didn't want her to be, "She had you, and that made our baby possible as well as Connor and Cooper. Not only that…" he poked his nose and kissed the tip of it, "she maded you miserable and hurt you all the time…but that made you the man you are today" she sighed and shook her head, "You would not be my Jamie if not for her. You would not be so strong if not for her; you would not have fallen in love with me if not for her. One of the first things you understanded about me was where I was coming from with my mommy and daddy…you knew how bad it was to have the only people who were supposed to love you more than anything hate your guts…and you did not think I was crazy like everybody else. You owe our relationship to her as much as I do my own mommy and daddy…" she smiled and gave him a big kiss, "sometimes bad things happen, and at first we do not understand why…" she sniffled and pressed her forehead against his, "but down the road when something like us happens, we look back and we see. We see that out of all that bad and darkness, that there IS something waiting for us on the other side. I found you, and you found me…" she shrugged and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, "now we have baby. I would not take back a thing, because we would not be the way we are without it. I learned that when we gotted married and now I am not so sad anymore. Mommy and Daddy and Glen led me to YOU" becoming bleary-eyed she kissed his forehead, "and though you hate her and resent her, Senora Psychopath led you to me. If you look upon her with hate you will let her win" she nodded before stiffening slightly, speaking lighter than the air, "but if you take a minute to reflect and in a sick way thank her, you will bury her even deeper into the earth and walk away with the dignity of being able to rise above anything" tears streamed down her face and she kissed him once more, "and that will REALLY piss her off!"

She giggled once he nipped her neck and snuggled her close, silently watching the movie with her in companionable silence until a song came on and she sang along to it. She was nuts, truly insane…but her words sometimes…she always had a way of hitting him right in the heartstrings when she felt like being all deep and psychological. Hell, she mindfucked him right now with all that but he loved it. Could he potentially believe all that? When he really sat down and thought it over, absolutely. Emotionally he didn't want to believe any of it, but Baby Doll was right. He was here, forty-five years later, damaged but not broken.


End file.
